Shadow Mages Don't Mix With Wizards
by Mycetina
Summary: Traduction - Les Mages des Ombres ont disparu de la surface de la Terre et personne, pas même leurs plus proches amis, ne sait où ils sont allés. Cinq cents ans plus tard, ils tombent sur un groupe étrange qui brandit... des bâtons ? Ils sont sollicités par ces étrangers pour aider à protéger le monde une fois de plus.
1. Le commencement

Note de la traductrice :

Un grand merci à ButterflySwarm qui a accepté que je traduise sa fanfiction : tous les compliments lui reviennent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Elle a à ce jour 41 chapitres, 150 000 mots et, surtout, elle est terminée. L'histoire se passe durant le cinquième livre de Harry Potter. Pour ce qui est de la partie Yu-Gi-Oh!, la chronologie est plus compliquée et sera expliquée au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. De manière générale, elle se passe cinq cents ans après les événements que nous connaissons.

Il s'agit de ma première traduction mais je ferai de mon mieux pour coller autant que possible à l'œuvre originale et lui rendre justice ! Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de la montagne de travail que ça demandait, alors j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec mes quelques tournures maladroites. Tous les noms, ceux de Harry Potter et de Yu-Gi-Oh! seront les noms français. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la traduction est terminée ! Je ne posterai pas tout d'un coup, évidemment, pour avoir le temps de faire les dernières corrections qu'elle nécessite. Je partirai sans doute sur un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Les dialogues en italique sont en ancien égyptien.

Les dialogues entre guillemets '' et en italique sont les discussions mentales.

Les phrases en italique sont des pensées.

Les mots seuls en italique sont prononcés avec emphase.

* * *

 **Prologue : Le commencement**

 **Il y a cinq cents ans - Domino City, Japon**

\- Téa ! Téa ! Ouvre !

Entendant le martèlement à sa porte, Téa s'assit et se frotta les yeux pour regarder son réveil. Il était sept heures du matin. Qui essayait d'enfoncer sa porte si tôt ? Réalisant que ça n'allait pas cesser, elle se leva et ouvrit rapidement pour découvrir un Joey échevelé.

\- Joey ? demanda-t-elle, endormie. Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

\- Yûgi a disparu, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

\- Quoi ?! lâcha-t-elle, à présent parfaitement éveillée. Tu es sûr ? Il ne se promène pas juste quelque part ?

\- On était supposé livrer un duel ce matin, alors que la ville était encore calme, mais il ne s'est jamais montré, expliqua Joey, agacé. Je suis allé au magasin de jeux et j'ai vu qu'il était parti. J'ai appelé son téléphone mais la ligne a été coupée. Il n'y a aucun signe indiquant qu'il vivait là. Grand-père est aussi perdu. Il a dit que Yûgi était allé se coucher normalement la nuit dernière et que rien d'étrange n'était arrivé.

\- Entre, dit Téa en tenant la porte ouverte. Laisse-moi m'habiller et je t'aiderai à chercher. Continue de parler, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Yûgi de disparaître soudainement.

Joey s'effondra sur le canapé, épuisé par sa matinée de recherches.

\- En fait, concéda-t-il, ça ne lui ressemble pas de prendre toutes ses affaires et de disparaître.

\- Tu penses qu'il a été kidnappé ? s'exclama Téa en fouillant dans son placard pour essayer de trouver une tenue appropriée.

\- C'est possible, mais pourquoi aurait-on pris _toutes_ ces affaires ?

\- Depuis quand ce que font les kidnappeurs ou les méchants ont un sens ? répondit Téa.

\- Un point pour toi, rit sèchement Joey.

\- Où as-tu cherché ?

\- Dans chaque endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Les docks, le parc, l'école, ses restaurants favoris. Je suis aussi allé chez Tristan. Il est parti à sa recherche de son côté.

\- Et chez Bakura et Kaiba ? demanda Téa en sortant.

\- Je n'avais aucune envie de réveiller Kaiba aussi tôt le matin. J'aime mes bras là où ils sont, répliqua Joey. Quant à Bakura... tu ne penses pas que le Mauvais Esprit a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, si ?

\- Non, admit Téa, mais Bakura possède l'Anneau qui peut trouver les autres Objets du Millénium. Tu te souviens ?

\- Bien pensé, Téa !

Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds.

\- J'appelle Tristan pour qu'on se retrouve là-bas.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant l'appartement de Bakura. Tristan n'était pas loin quand Joey l'avait appelé et eux-mêmes avaient couru aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Joey frappa à la porte.

\- Bakura ! C'est nous ! Ouvre !

Après quelques minutes de frappes et de tambourinements, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et la trouva déverrouillée.

\- Bakura ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

Le trio pénétra à l'intérieur et s'arrêta. L'appartement était dépourvu de tout objet personnel, ne laissant que le strict nécessaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Tristan en regardant autour de lui.

\- C'est comme la chambre de Yûgi, commenta doucement Joey.

Le groupe se sépara et fouilla le petit appartement.

\- Il n'y a même pas de nourriture dans la cuisine, rapporta Tristan.

\- Rien dans la salle de bain, dit Joey.

\- Son diorama Monster World a disparu, commenta Téa depuis la chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant étant donné l'état de cet endroit, répondit Joey alors qu'il se retrouvaient dans le salon. Aucun mot, rien ?

\- Rien, confirma Téa.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rendre visite à Kaiba, déclara Tristan. Qu'il soit tôt ou non.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva la jeune fille. Il pourra utiliser ses satellites pour les trouver comme ils ont pris leur disque de duel.

\- Allons-y, dit Joey en sortant de l'appartement.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Kaiba fut silencieux. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi leurs deux amis avaient empaqueté leurs affaires et étaient partis sans dire un mot. Ils étaient encore ensemble la veille, riant et jouant à la salle d'arcade. Rien ne semblait clocher.

\- Tu sonnes, décida Tristan en poussant Joey devant lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- On a voté et tu as perdu.

\- Oh, mais allez ! gémit le jeune homme.

\- Fais-le, siffla Téa.

La disparition de ses deux amis amenuisait considérablement sa patience. Comprenant cela, Joey abandonna et sonna. Un majordome, aussi snob qu'un majordome devait l'être, ouvrit la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous voulons parler à Kaiba, déclara Joey. Dites-lui que Yûgi Mûto a disparu et que nous avons besoin de son aide pour le trouver.

\- Bien sûr. Par ici, je vous prie.

Le majordome les conduisit jusqu'à un salon pour y attendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Makuba apparut, les yeux bouffis et l'air misérable.

\- Les gars ?

\- Makuba ? s'étonna Téa, ne s'attendant pas à voir le plus jeune des Kaiba dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Seto n'est pas là, renfla-t-il. Il a laissé ça près de mon lit.

Il leur tendit une courte note.

 _Maki,_

 _Je laisse la Kaiba Corp sous ton contrôle. Nos avocats savent que tu es à présent le nouveau président, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Roland pourra t'aider avec la transition jusqu'à ce que tu t'y habitues. Il se chargera également de la presse pour que tu puisses rester hors du feu des projecteurs. Je sais que tu peux mener la compagnie vers de nouveaux sommets, petit frère. Choisis judicieusement tes employés._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Seto_

\- Donc Kaiba a aussi disparu, constata Joey avec découragement. Et on dirait qu'il ne va pas revenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda désespérément Makuba. Pourquoi mon frère est parti comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Joey, mais Yûgi et Bakura ont également disparu. Ils n'ont rien laissé derrière eux.

\- Trois des meilleurs duellistes du monde ont disparu cette nuit, fit remarquer Tristan, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Tu crois ? lâcha son ami. Mais j'étais mieux classé que Bakura lors du dernier tournoi, donc ça ne peut pas être l'élément déterminant.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui les relie si ce n'est pas leur rang de duelliste ? demanda Makuba.

Personne n'avait de réponse à cette question, aussi restèrent-ils assis en silence, contrariés et frustrés que leurs amis soient partis sans dire quoi que ce soit et que, manifestement, ils ne veuillent pas être retrouvés. La question « _Pourquoi_ » tournait dans leur esprit.

\- Devons-nous prévenir la police ? demanda finalement Tristan.

\- On ne peut pas laisser savoir que mon frère a disparu ! protesta Makuba. Ce serait un chaos pour la compagnie !

\- Eh bien, nous pourrions juste leur dire que Yûgi et Bakura ont disparu, suggéra Tea. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous ensemble et que, si on les trouve, on trouvera aussi Kaiba.

Joey approuva cette logique.

\- C'est un bon plan. Allons-y. Tu veux venir, Makuba ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Je vais rester ici, dit-il. Vous êtes les bienvenus ici, quelle que soit l'heure. Je vais me sentir assez seul dans cette grande maison et j'apprécierai de la compagnie.

\- On viendra te rendre visite dès qu'on pourra, lui promit Téa.

Et ils partirent au commissariat.

Cela leur prit un moment pour convaincre la police que Yûgi et Bakura avaient réellement disparu. Cependant, une fois fait, la police se mit en branle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit le chef de la police. Nous avons beaucoup d'officiers disponibles pour les rechercher. Nous allons les trouver. Si ce n'est pas le cas dans une semaine, nous élargirons les recherches à tout le Japon, puis à l'international. Nous vous tiendrons informés.

Des semaines s'écoulèrent sans la moindre piste. Téa, Joey et Tristan rendaient visite à Makuba chaque jour. Lorsqu'ils furent diplômés, ils emménagèrent finalement au manoir avec lui et l'aidèrent à diriger la Kaiba Corp.

Les semaines se transformèrent en mois, puis en années, toujours sans un signe des duellistes disparus. Ces années se révélèrent plutôt ennuyeuses. Sans Yûgi ou Kaiba dans les parages, Joey devint le nouveau Roi des Jeux, gagnant tournoi après tournoi dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait y apercevoir ses amis disparus. Ce qui n'arriva jamais. L'excitation qui entourait habituellement leur petit groupe avait disparu. Bien sûr, des gens se présentaient encore pour essayer de prendre le titre à Joey, mais rien de semblable au chaos de la fin du monde auquel ils étaient habitués.

Dix ans plus tard, l'affaire fut refermée : la police les déclara présumés morts à cause de la si longue disparition et du manque d'indices pour les conduire à eux. La bande n'abandonna pourtant pas espoir, sachant au fond de leur cœur qu'ils étaient toujours bien vivants, même si cela les blessait qu'ils n'aient jamais cherché à les contacter. Finalement, ils vieillirent et moururent sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs amis.

* * *

 **Il y a cinq cents ans - Égypte**

\- Bakura ! appela Yami. Tu as bientôt fini avec ces sortilèges de protection ?

\- Je viens de finir, sourit Bakura en entrant dans la pièce où celui-ci se trouvait. Il suffit de mettre en place la dernière entrée des Ombres et toute personne qui tentera de passer devant finira par souhaiter mourir.

Yami hocha la tête avec approbation.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, et Yûgi déteste carrément ça, mais nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que c'est nécessaire pour notre protection.

Yûgi les rejoignit.

\- Je souhaiterai ne pas avoir à partir sans le dire à nos amis. Ils doivent être tellement inquiets.

\- C'est une précaution nécessaire, le réconforta Yami en passant son bras autour ses épaules de son hikari. Pour leur sécurité et pour la nôtre.

\- Je sais, soupira Yûgi.

\- La surveillance et les satellites sont en place, lança Seto. Nous serons capables de garder un œil sur le monde extérieur d'ici.

\- Merci, Seto.

Shizu plaça une assiette garnie sur la table.

\- Marek devrait bientôt être de retour avec plus de nourriture.

\- Où est Ryô ? demanda Yûgi à Bakura.

\- Il était fatigué de la nuit dernière alors il dort toujours.

Oui, tous les possesseurs des Objets du Millénium se cachaient sous terre. À proximité des tombes d'Égypte pour être précis, tout près de Kul Elna, où une entrée était dissimulée. Ils planifiaient cela depuis des mois, depuis que Seto avait accepté son ancien passé et qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment comment contrôler pleinement son Objet du Millénium. Donc ils avaient décidé de se cacher afin de s'entraîner loin des yeux du monde. Alors avec Seto et sa Baguette, Marek et son Oeil, Shizu et son Collier, Bakura et Ryô avec leur Anneau, et Yami et Yûgi avec le Puzzle, ils avaient planifié leur disparition. Shadi était toujours insaisissable aussi ne s'inquiétaient-ils pas pour lui.

Ils avaient dû prendre toutes leurs possessions avec eux afin de ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux. Yûgi était certain que leurs amis avaient dû être dans tous leurs états quand ils l'avaient découvert, mais ça leur était impossible de leur dire où ils allaient. En utilisant le Royaume des Ombres, ils avaient été capables de prendre toutes leurs affaires et de traverser la moitié du monde en deux heures. En quelques heures seulement, il n'existait plus aucune trace de Yûgi Mutô, de Seto Kaiba ou de Ryô Bakura, à l'exception de la courte lettre que Seto avait adressée à Makuba pour lui expliquer qu'il était le nouveau président de Kaiba Corp.

Shizu et Marek avaient préparé le labyrinthe souterrain qui allait leur servir de nouvelle maison, de forteresse et de terrain d'entraînement. Quelques semaines avant leur arrivée, Yûgi et Ryô avaient subi un rituel pour permettre au Pharaon et au Roi des Voleurs de retrouver leur propre corps pour un court laps de temps. Ils avaient fait bien attention afin que leurs amis ne soient pas au courant. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Grâce à un contrôle de plus en plus important des Ombres, ils étaient à présent capables de maintenir leur forme indépendante sur des périodes bien plus longues.

Les sortilèges de protection de Bakura s'enclenchèrent, alertant les propriétaires des lieux que quelqu'un était en train d'entrer dans les cavernes.

\- Hey, les gars, je suis de retour ! déclara Marek en entrant dans ce qui devait devenir la salle commune, les bras chargés de nourriture. J'ai vu que Bakura a posé les sorts de sécurité.

\- Absolument, Ishitar, répliqua celui-ci. Maintenant, aucune personne dépourvue d'Objet du Millénium ne pourra entrer.

Marek acquiesça.

\- Bien. Ça nous enlève un peu de pression. Nous commencerons notre entraînement acharné demain !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Bakura, au travers du lien que les unissait, réveilla Ryô afin qu'ils puissent tous partager leur premier repas en tant que nouvelle famille.

* * *

 **De nos jours - Angleterre**

\- Professeur, vous réalisez que vous chassez un mythe ? s'exclama une tête rousse.

\- Je comprends vos doutes mais j'ai fait mes recherches très soigneusement, Bill, répondit sérieusement Dumbledore.

\- Mais les Mages des Ombres n'existent pas ! protesta le dénommé Bill. Génération après génération, le monde les a recherchés.

\- Oui mais, avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, je suis désespéré, avoua le professeur en se laissant aller en arrière, exténué. En tant que briseur de sort, vous avez des bonnes chances de les trouver.

Bill resta choqué un moment, comprenant où Dumbledore voulait en venir, puis soupira.

\- Très bien, professeur. Je présume que vous voulez que je prenne quelques membres de l'Ordre avec moi ?

\- Seulement deux, dit Dumbledore. J'enverrai Remus et Alastor avec vous. Toutes mes recherches pointent l'Égypte, près d'une ville fantôme appelée Kul Elna.

\- Kul Elna ? répéta Bill. Cet endroit a été pratiquement enterré sous des milliers d'années de tempêtes de sable. C'est un miracle si nous pouvons encore le trouver, alors y entrer… Il y a des fantômes qui y montent la garde.

\- Je le sais, mais j'ai foi que vous puissiez trouver ces insaisissables Mages. Retrouvons-nous au quartier général ce soir afin de régler les détails avec Remus et Alastor pour que vous puissiez partir au matin.


	2. Présentations

**Chapitre 1 :** **Présentations**

Le matin suivant, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey se trouvaient au milieu des sables d'Égypte.

\- Nous allons commencer avec les coordonnées que nous a données Dumbledore et travailler en spirale à partir de là.

\- Ça me paraît bien, approuva Remus. Votre œil est prêt, Fol-Oeil ?

\- Bien sûr, grogna Maugrey. Où est l'endroit où nous sommes supposés débuter ?

\- Juste devant, répondit Bill en pointant une petite ville.

Les sorciers passèrent la journée à chercher dans la cité et le désert environnant un signe ou une rumeur sur les Mages des Ombres. Il n'y en avait pas, à leur grand désarroi, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'essayer encore le lendemain.

Les trois jours suivants donnèrent les mêmes résultats. Frustrés, les sorciers décidèrent de se donner encore trois jours afin d'œuvrer une semaine entière avant de déclarer l'échec de la mission. Toutefois, le cinquième jour, Maugrey décela quelque chose caché dans le sable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Fol-Oeil ? demanda Bill en essayant de repérer ce que l'œil magique avait vu.

\- Ça ressemble à l'entrée d'un tunnel ou d'une tombe cachée dans le sol là-bas, répondit Maugrey.

\- Ce n'est pas très inhabituel en Égypte, commenta Lupin.

\- Nous sommes près de tombes, mais je ne sais pas si quelque chose se cache là-bas, répondit Bill.

\- Eh bien, allons voir ça, suggéra Lupin. Ce n'est pas comme si nous trouvions quoi que ce soit ici.

Et les trois sorciers s'approchèrent de l'entrée cachée.

\- Il y a de vieilles malédictions sur cette entrée, similaires à celles que l'on trouve dans certaines tombes, déclara Bill alors qu'ils découvraient une lourde porte boisée. Je devrais être capable de les neutraliser en quelques heures.

\- Fais-le, acquiesça Maugrey. Nous montons la garde.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Billa réussit finalement à briser le dernier sortilège posé sur l'entrée.

\- C'est fait ! annonça-t-il, victorieux. Voyez-vous quelque chose, Fol-Oeil ?

\- Il y a une torche allumée, déclara-t-il après un instant. Quelqu'un doit vivre ici.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'avancer prudemment, dit Lupin en tirant sa baguette.

Poussant la lourde porte, les sorciers s'engagèrent dans la caverne illuminée, baguette prête à l'emploi. Ils avaient à peine atteint la première fourche quand les torches s'éteignirent soudainement et l'air se refroidit. Immédiatement, les sorciers furent en alerte, baguettes éclairées par des lumosinformulés pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait avoir causé cela. Si Bill n'était pas persuadé du contraire, il aurait juré que les ombres étaient vivantes.

Soudain, une silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche émergea des ténèbres et brandit de façon menaçante une étrange baguette ailée.

\- Impossible, chuchota Bill en réalisant que c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme, ses yeux bleus brillant. Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ce lieu sacré ?

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, d'Angleterre, articula Bill. Nous cherchons les Mages des Ombres pour leur demander de l'aide. Êtes-vous l'un d'eux ?

\- Pour quelle raison venez-vous nous supplier ? demanda une voix calme derrière eux.

Se retournant, les sorciers virent une seconde personne, portant une robe plus sophistiquée et un étrange pendentif autour du cou. Bill reconnut celui-ci comme étant un ânkh.

\- Une force sombre est apparue, déclara Maugrey. Nous venons au nom de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour vous demander de l'aide dans cette guerre.

\- Vous pensez que nous allons aider parce que vous avez fait irruption notre lieu sacré ? ricana le premier homme.

Le second aboya quelque chose dans un étrange langage, faisant reculer docilement le premier. Après une seconde de silence, il parla à nouveau et son interlocuteur lui répondit avant de s'incliner et de disparaître dans les ombres.

\- Suivez-moi, reprit le second homme en passant devant eux. Nous vous accorderons une audience.

Il commença à marcher, suivi de près par les trois sorciers. L'homme navigua aisément dans le labyrinthe, les guidant jusqu'à la salle du trône. Pourtant, Bill en était certain, ils avaient pris une série de chemins détournés.

Bill vit double. L'homme sur le trône ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici. La seule différence était leurs yeux et le diadème que portait celui sur le trône. Il avait des yeux rouge sang perçants tandis que l'autre avait des yeux violets plus doux mais tout aussi vifs. Le premier homme qu'il avait rencontré était là également, de même que quatre autres personnes, incluant un autre jeu de doppelgängers, tous vêtus de robes aux nuances de blanc, certaines avec de la couleur, et possédant d'étranges objets.

Après un échange de signes de tête, le guide s'avança et prit sa place à droite du trône, alors que celui qui s'y trouvait les observait. Bill décida qu'il allait vraiment avoir besoin de noms ou il allait devenir fou. Celui ayant un étrange globe oculaire autour du cou eut un sourire à peine discernable.

\- Vous pouvez approcher.

Prudemment, le trio s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs ne grogne.

\- Stop. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à approcher plus avant.

Surtout par peur, mais aussi par respect et choqués par le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, les sorciers obéirent.

\- On m'a dit que vous souhaitiez notre assistance sur une affaire, déclara celui sur le trône, sa voix vibrante de pouvoir, mais je dois vous demander : pourquoi nous cherchez-vous et comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Par hasard, répondit Bill. Nous vous cherchons car nous avons besoin de votre aide dans une guerre.

\- Vos guerres ne nous concernent en rien, cracha l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Il sembla vouloir en dire plus mais celui sur le trône leva la main et lui fit signe de reculer. Il obéit sagement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas simplement arrivés ici par hasard, gronda l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Vous avez passé nos défenses. Celles que _j'_ avais érigées pour nous garder en sûreté. Nous savons que vous être là depuis que vous avez touché la porte. Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas avoir été jetés aux Ombres au moment même où vous avez posé le pied dans ce lieu.

\- Je l'admets, dit Lupin, espérant apaiser l'homme, mais nous avons découvert ce lieu par hasard alors que vous nous cherchions.

\- Pourquoi nous ? demanda l'homme sur le trône, levant une main pour interrompre Maugrey qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Je sais que vous désirez notre aide. Mais pourquoi nous particulièrement ? Comment savez-vous que nous sommes ceux que vous cherchez ?

\- Vous êtes les Mages des Ombres, n'est-ce pas ? questionna hardiment Bill.

À leur signe de tête prudent, le groupe de sorciers se détendit légèrement.

\- Vous êtes un mythe dans le monde magique et le moldu. Plus encore pour les moldus puisqu'ils ne croient pas en la magie. Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve que vous n'existiez pas non plus.

\- Et donc, en désespoir de cause, vous en êtes venus à chasser un mythe ? devina l'homme à l'œil étrange.

\- Oui, avoua Bill. Notre chef nous a envoyés vous trouver pour arrêter le nouveau mal qui s'étend sur le monde.

\- Il n'est pas venu lui-même, dit l'homme à la baguette. Est-il un couard pour envoyer ses laquais transmettre ses offres ?

\- Ce n'est pas un couard ! se hérissa Bill.

Comment pouvaient-ils traiter Dumbledore de lâche ?!

\- C'est l'un des hommes les plus braves que je connaisse.

\- Alors pourquoi ne se tient-il pas devant cette Cour alors que vous oui ? répliqua-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît, comprenez-le, intervint Lupin, espérant apaiser les tensions avant que quelqu'un (à savoir eux) ne soit blessé. C'est également le directeur d'une école qui enseigne la magie aux jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Il a une école et des étudiants à protéger.

\- Ah. Mais il n'y a pas d'étudiants à l'école pour le moment, dit l'homme sur le trône. Aucun étudiant à protéger et aucune école à diriger.

\- Il a d'autres devoirs, grogna Maugrey. Trop nombreux pour être listés.

\- Si la situation est telle que vous l'avez décrite, il serait devant nous en personne, fit l'homme, balayant leurs explications. Mais nous reviendrons à cela. Je suis curieux quant à ce mal dont vous nous avez parlé. Détaillez cela.

Bill était frustré de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Ils semblaient savoir ce qui arrivait dans le monde extérieur, alors ils savaient sans doute tout ce qui concernait Vous-Savez-Qui. Néanmoins, à eux trois, ils réussirent à expliquer l'ascension de Voldemort, sa chute et sa renaissance. Les Mages des Ombres les observèrent et écoutèrent attentivement leur histoire. Il y eut un silence, qui fut brisé par l'homme sur le trône.

\- Marek ?

 _Enfin un nom !_

L'homme ne dit rien de plus, mais il n'en avait apparemment pas besoin car l'homme appelé Marek, celui avec l'œil, prit la parole.

\- Ils disent la vérité, mon Pharaon.

 _Pharaon ?!_

\- Je ressens la même chose, ajouta tranquillement le doppelganger du Pharaon, la main posée sur le pendentif autour de son cou, faisant opiner celui-ci.

\- Ryô ?

L'un des hommes aux cheveux blancs, celui qui était resté silencieux et partiellement caché jusqu'à présent, parla doucement, tenant délicatement une balance d'or dans ses mains délicates :

\- Leurs âmes sont déséquilibrées, mon Roi, chacune pour une raison différente. Aucune n'est une menace immédiate pour nous, dit-il après un instant.

Le Pharaon le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de tourner sa pleine attention vers les sorciers.

\- Alors que vous-mêmes pouvez être dignes de confiance, dans une certaine mesure, le chef que vous suivez n'est pas ici et ne peut pas être jugé. La Cour ne prendra aucune décision avant qu'il ne paraisse devant nous, déclara-t-il en se levant. Bakura et Ryô vont vous escorter jusqu'à la surface.

Les deux hommes aux cheveux blancs s'avancèrent.

\- Nous permettons cela afin que vous puissiez contacter votre chef et lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Mais soyez prévenus : les Ombres n'apprécient guère la trahison. Parler seulement avec votre dirigeant et personne d'autre. Seulement vous quatre pourrez entrer dans ce lieu une nouvelle fois. Toute autre personne sera jetée dans les Ombres pour qu'elles s'en régalent. Que ce soit écrit, que cela s'accomplisse, finit-il, sa puissance résonnant dans chacun de ses mots.

La Cour s'inclina respectueusement devant le Pharaon, prête à suivre ses commandements. Les sorciers s'inclinèrent maladroitement, en essayant de montrer du respect devant un tel pouvoir.

\- Venez, mortels, grogna Bakura à leur intention. Ryô vous guidera et je suivrai pour être sûr qu'aucun de vous ne se promène. Les tunnels peuvent être dangereux.

Il leur offrit un sourire sauvage, dévoilant ses canines.

\- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, ordonna doucement Ryô en les entraînant vers la sortie.

Le chemin fut compliqué, plein de tours et de détours. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'escalier par lequel ils étaient entrés.

\- Rappelez-vous l'avertissement du Pharaon, dit-il lorsqu'ils y parvinrent. Les Ombres vous punirons si vous désobéissez aux instructions qui vont ont été données. Et nous le saurons, ajouta-t-il, les ombres commençant à se glisser autour de lui. Les Ombres sont partout.

Et il disparut.

\- Maintenant, partez, gronda Bakura. Je dois refaire mes sortilèges à cause de vous. Ne les enlevez pas la prochaine fois, sinon je vous donnerai aux Ombres sans hésitation. Nous viendrons vous chercher.

Les sorciers grimpèrent les escaliers et la porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd. Après avoir échangé un regard, Maugrey prit la parole :

\- Nous ferions mieux de contacter l'Ordre et de leur dire ce que nous avons trouvé.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, protesta Bill. Nous ne pouvons le dire qu'à Dumbledore. Faisons autre chose et nous serons perdus.

\- Tu ne crois pas vraiment à ça, n'est-ce pas gamin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Fol-Oeil, répondit Lupin. Tu as senti le pouvoir qu'ils maniaient. Ce ne sont pas des gens avec lesquels nous devrions jouer, surtout si nous voulons leur aide pour vaincre Voldemort.

\- Très bien, céda l'homme. Nous devons contacter Dumbledore et lui demander de faire le déplacement jusqu'ici pour éclaircir ce désordre demain.

\- D'accord, dit Bill.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient pour établir leur camp et contacter Dumbledore, Bill se demanda comment les Mages sauraient quand ils se présenteraient et si la personne qu'ils amèneraient était celle qu'ils attendaient.

* * *

 **Sous terre, Salle commune des Mages des Ombres**

\- Cinq cents ans sans le moindre contact et voilà que quelqu'un finit par nous trouver, soupira Yûgi en enveloppant ses mains autour d'une tasse chaude.

Les Mages s'étaient tous changés et arboraient à présent des vêtements décontractés. Les robes formelles qu'ils portaient quand les sorciers du nord étaient arrivés étaient surtout là pour l'intimidation, pour les faire paraître effrayants.

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, intervint Marek. Nous avons amené beaucoup de criminels ici pour nourrir les Ombres.

Tôt dans leur réclusion, Yami et Yûgi avaient découvert que des enfants avaient été piégés dans des chambres prévues à cet effet et avaient été dévorés par les Ombres. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés si loin dans le labyrinthe alors qu'ils étaient supposés être informés de toute entrée. C'est alors ils apprirent que Bakura avait attiré des inconnus qui étaient trop proches d'eux pour les donner aux Ombres. Après une sévère remontrance de Yami _et_ de Yûgi, le voleur avait accepté d'éloigner les enfants et de ne faire entrer que ceux avec des âmes sombres. Mais des rumeurs d'enfants disparus dans le désert sans laisser de traces avaient déjà atteint les villages alentour et tout le monde a été averti de s'éloigner la zone où ils se cachaient.

\- Oui, mais ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient ou si quelqu'un vivait réellement ici, contra Yûgi. Ils pensaient juste que c'était un bon endroit pour se cacher et se retrouvaient inévitablement pris dans notre labyrinthe. Ils n'avaient pas écouté les mythes à propos de ce lieu.

\- Peut-être que le destin nous appelle de nouveau pour aider, médita Yami, assis près de son hikari.

La magie des Ombres les avait gardés jeunes et en vie pendant cinq cents ans et continuerait à le faire pour l'éternité. Aucun autre porteur d'Objet du Millénium ne viendrait et les ténèbres ne quitteraient jamais vraiment ce monde pour de bon. Ils attendaient donc qu'il soit temps de rétablir la paix pour agir et disparaître par la suite.

Cinquante ans après leur réclusion, Yami avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, dont son nom, mais tous avaient décidé qu'il était beaucoup trop puissant et trop dangereux pour être utilisé avec désinvolture, alors ils s'étaient contentés de «Yami» quand ils ne n'appelaient pas «Pharaon».

\- As-tu vu quelque chose pendant qu'ils nous parlaient, Shizu ? demanda Yami à la porteuse du Collier.

\- J'ai vu la dernière guerre qu'ils ont évoquée, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir en pierre qui séparait la cuisine de l'espace commun. Ce Voldemort dont ils ont parlé est sans cœur, tuant sans hésitation. En fait, il adore cela. Il semble être en mission pour accomplir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui mérite la mort.

\- Comme c'est effrayant qu'il existe une telle tâche, commenta Yûgi en ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

Il avait peut-être grandi et développé des caractéristiques qui le faisaient ressembler davantage au Pharaon, y compris au niveau de la voix, mais il pouvait toujours ressembler à un petit enfant quand il le voulait.

\- Il y a eu plus de décès signalés et plus de catastrophes naturelles en Angleterre au cours de l'année écoulée que dans les années passées, intervint Seto. Cela semble confirmer que ce lunatique fait ce que ces sorciers imaginent.

\- Je me demande si j'ai mal lu leur âme, réfléchit Ryô en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'en doute fortement, Ryô, dit Yami avec assurance. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Tu t'es entraîné avec la Balance pendant quatre cent cinquante années.

Après le jeu de la mémoire, Shadi avait disparu de la surface du globe, laissant derrière lui la Balance et la Clé. La Balance avait choisi Ryô comme maître et la Clé avait choisi Yûgi. Bien sûr, ceux-ci étaient toujours liés à l'Anneau et au Puzzle, mais ils étaient devenus propriétaires de leur propre Objet du Millénium. En même temps, les Ombres avaient offert à Yami et Bakura leur propre corps, donc ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de manquer d'énergie en restant séparés.

\- Dès que les sorciers sont sortis, l'un d'eux, celui avec l'œil magique, a voulu tout raconter à leur organisation, mais le roux l'en a empêché.

\- Les Ombres ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, rappela Yami. Et là où sont les Ombres, nous nous trouvons. S'ils testent nos avertissements, ils vont le regretter instantanément.

\- Où est Bakura ? demanda Marek en notant la disparition de la moitié ténébreuse.

\- Il replace les défenses, répondit Ryô en se laissant tomber sur le sofa près de Yûgi. Il était énervé qu'ils aient été capables de les briser. Je suis sûr que les nouvelles seront encore plus puissantes.

\- Ça me va, approuva Yami. Ils ont de la chance d'être toujours en vie après ça. Nous devrions discuter de ce que nous ferons quand ils reviendront.

\- Tu veux les envoyer dans un Yami no Game pour prouver leur valeur, dit Yûgi, assimilant les pensées de son double sombre.

Yami hocha la tête.

\- Je veux que vous vous focalisiez là dessus, spécifiquement maintenant que Ryô nous a rapporté une possible corruption d'âme. Nous ne pouvons risquer une exposition.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit Bakura avec suffisance en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je veux celui qui a ôté mes sortilèges.

\- Nous allons devoir les séparer dans ce cas, déclara Marek.

\- Ça me semble bien, approuva Seto. Je veux le loup-garou.

\- Je prends celui avec l'œil magique, sourit Marek. Sœurette, veux-tu en être ?

\- Absolument, répondit Shizu en lui donnant l'un de ses rares sourires. Il semble assez confiant en ses compétences.

\- J'aiderai Bakura avec son jeu, décida Ryô, faisant sourire sauvagement son double.

\- Ce qui nous laisse leur chef, Yûgi, conclut Yami.

\- Nous ferions mieux de préparer tous les jeux que nous voulons aujourd'hui, dit Bakura. Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendrait demain avec lui.

\- Si vite ? s'étonna Yûgi avant de comprendre. Je suppose qu'ils ont des méthodes de déplacements rapides s'ils ont de la magie.

\- Soyez prêts quand les Ombres nous alerteront de leur présence demain, ordonna Yami. Nous baserons notre décision sur les résultats des jeux et nous leur en ferons part après.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils s'attendent à ce que toi et toi seul prenne cette décision, Pharaon, intervint Marek.

\- Et ils sont idiots s'ils s'attendent à ce que je décide sans consulter mes amis et conseillers, ou au moins mon successeur, ajouta celui-ci pour Yûgi qui rougit légèrement.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué à sa nouvelle position dans le Royaume des Ombres

' _Il faut t'y faire, Hikari'_ s'amusa Yami à travers leur lien mental. _'Cela va faire_ _quatre cent cinquante_ _ans qu'il en est ainsi.'_

' _Ça_ _fait vraiment si longtemps ?'_ demanda Yûgi.

' _Depuis que Ryô a la Balance et toi la Clé.'_

' _H_ _m_ _'_

\- Mais _nous_ prendrons la décision ensemble, continua Yami.

\- Et c'est pourquoi toi et ton Hikari êtes les _seules_ personnes à qui je me soumettrais jamais, avoua Bakura. Outre le fait que vous me permettez de voler occasionnellement et d'envoyer des visiteurs non désirés au Royaume des Ombres.

\- Heureux de l'entendre, répondit sincèrement Yami. Maintenant, allons nous reposer. Nous avons des jeux à préparer et devons dormir si nous devons supporter les étrangers demain.

Plusieurs «Bonne nuit» se firent entendre alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller au lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Yûgi et Yami pour créer le jeu qu'ils utiliseraient le lendemain. Ils s'endormirent avec la certitude qu'ils connaîtraient quel genre d'homme ils allaient rencontrer.


	3. Yami no Games

**Chapitre** **2** **:** **Yami no Games**

 **Le jour suivant - Surface**

Les Mages des Ombres observaient le groupe de quatre personnes approcher.

\- Nous y sommes, professeur, déclara Bill alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée cachée.

\- Devons-nous entrer ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton décontracté.

\- Euh, ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous rencontraient ici. Ils n'étaient pas très heureux la dernière fois, quand nous avons enlevé leurs sorts.

\- Vous avez été capable de les retirer ? interrogea Dumbldore, agréablement surpris.

Les Mages grognèrent silencieusement depuis leur cachette.

\- Oui, répondit Bill avec une hésitation. Ils ressemblaient à ceux que l'on trouve sur les tombeaux. Mais ces nouveaux me semblent différents et plus puissants.

Bakura sourit victorieusement. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait laisser les mêmes sortilèges qu'auparavant alors qu'ils avaient prouvé leur inefficacité ?

\- Alastor, les voyez-vous quelque part autour de nous ? demanda Dumbledore.

L'œil de Fol-Oeil tourbillonna à leur recherche mais ne vit rien.

\- Non, répondit-il, mais ils se cachent dans les ombres et les sorts sur la porte m'empêchent de voir à l'intérieur.

\- Fascinant.

\- _J'espère que vous avez un bon jeu prêt pour lui,_ chuchota Seto au Pharaon et au Prince.

\- _Oui_ , lui assurèrent-ils.

\- _Qu'attendons-nous ?_ siffla Marek.

\- _Q_ _u'ils_ _nous_ _en_ _révèlent plus_ _sur_ _leur_ _personnalité_ _pendant qu'ils pensent_ _êtres_ _seuls_ , répondit Yûgi.

\- _Vous devez être aveugle_ _s_ _pour ne pas voir_ _qui est_ _ce vieil homme_ , grogna Bakura.

\- _Bien s_ _û_ _r que nous l_ _e_ _voyons_ , répliqua Yami. _Je me pose plus de questions à propos du loup-garou_.

\- _Tout comme moi_ , admit Seto. _De ce que je peux dire, il semble être un suiveur_.

\- _En effet_ , dit Yami. _On dirait que tu sais ce que tu vas faire_.

\- _M'as-tu déjà vu de ne pas avoir de plan ?_

\- _Non_ , avoua Yami avec un sourire.

\- _Bien_ , dit Marek. _On peut_ _y aller ?!_

\- _Shizu, ouvre la porte_ , ordonna Yûgi. _Attends que la porte se referme et saisi_ _s-_ _toi de ta victime_.

Puis il s'adressa au reste des Mages.

\- _Les gens ont tendance à révéler leur véritable personnalité quand ils sont stressés et effrayés_.

\- _C'est assez étrange d'entendre_ _ça_ _venant de toi_ , commenta Ryô alors que la lumière inondait l'entrée.

\- Je suppose que nous devons entrer, déclara Bill en ouvrant la voie.

Juste au moment où ils atteignaient la première fourche, la porte se referma, les faisant sursauter. Ils balayèrent les alentours du regard, leur baguette brandie. Les sorciers réalisèrent alors ce qui se passait mais ne baissèrent pas leur garde. Les torches se mirent à vaciller alors que les Ombres s'avançaient vers eux.

\- Lumos _._

La pointe de la baguette de Dumbledore s'éclaira, leur apportant un peu de lumière.

\- Où est Lupin ? demanda Bill en éclairant autour de lui avec sa propre baguette.

\- Il est juste là, l'informa Fol-Oeil.

\- Où sont ces Mages des Ombres ? demanda Dumbeldore. Vous disiez qu'ils allaient nous rencontrer.

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, répliqua Bill. Pas vrai, Fol-Oeil ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Fol-Oeil ?

Il était introuvable.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont derrière ça ? demanda Dumbeldore, un peu inquiet. Vous avez disiez qu'ils étaient prêts à nous recevoir.

\- Oui mais ils n'étaient pas très contents que nous soyons venus hier, lui rappela Bill. Peut-être est-ce leur façon de nous punir.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Dumbledore.

Mais Bill était déjà parti. Le vieux professeur décida d'attendre patiemment son tour mais, après une longue minute, rien ne s'était produit.

\- C'est une tentative plutôt enfantine de m'intimider, vous ne pensez pas ? lança-t-il au couloir désert, supposant qu'au moins un Mage l'écoutait.

Un ricanement inquiétant résonna. Les Ombres étaient si sombres qu'elles éteignirent la lumière émanant de la baguette de Dumbledore, rampant sur les murs et sur le sol pour le plonger dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- Enfantine, vous dites ? lança une voix. Parce que vous essayez de jouer un jeu avec nous, nous allons jouer un jeu avec vous.

\- Un jeu ? répéta calmement Dumbledore, comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

\- Effectivement.

Une source de lumière s'alluma, illuminant un homme paré comme un pharaon égyptien.

\- Bienvenue dans un Yami no Game.

\- L'objet de ce jeu est assez simple.

Une deuxième source de lumière s'alluma derrière le professeur, révélant un autre homme, presque identique au premier, bien que celui-ci ait des traits plus doux et portait les vêtements d'un prince.

\- Vous nous avez montré jusqu'ici que nous n'étiez qu'un couard, continua-t-il d'une voix douce. Ceci est votre opportunité de nous montrer autre chose

\- Ici, dans ce Yami no Game, reprit celui habillé en pharaon, vous allez prouver que vous êtes digne de notre aide.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Dumbledore, sachant que les deux hommes ici détenaient tout le pouvoir.

\- Vous êtes chanceux que nous ne soyons pas dans les Temps Anciens, car votre âme vous serait arrachée par les Ombres.

Dumbledore serra plus fermement sa baguette à cette annonce. Il était certainement dangereux ne se retrouver opposé à ces hommes.

\- Mais pour aujourd'hui, dans ce jeu, si vous ne prouvez pas votre valeur, vos souvenirs seront effacés. Vous perdrez toute connaissance concernant les Mages des Ombres et vous serez renvoyé dans le désert.

\- Si vous passez ce test, reprit le doux, nous vous accorderons une audience et les transgressions d'hier seront oubliées.

\- Comment dois-je jouer à votre jeu ?

Le Pharaon claqua des doigts, révélant un labyrinthe plutôt intimidant et une minuterie réglée sur trente minutes.

\- Vous devez nous prouver quel genre de personne vous êtes, dit-il.

Il désigna d'un geste l'autre homme.

\- Nous nous cacherons dans l'une des nombreuses pièces. Votre tâche est de nous trouver avant que le temps ne se soit écoulé. Faites-le et vous gagnerez le jeu. Échouez et vous perdrez.

\- Ça semble assez simple, acquiesça Dumbledore, sachant qu'il pourrait utiliser sa magie pour trouver facilement le duo, même s'ils venaient à se séparer.

\- Il y a une condition cependant, ajouta le Prince. Vous ne devez pas utiliser la magie durant le jeu. Si vous le faites, vous serez puni par les Ombres. Elles ne tolèrent pas ceux qui enfreignent les règles.

\- Bonne chance, _p_ _rofesseur_. Votre temps commence… maintenant !

Et les deux disparurent dans un bruissement d'Ombres.

Dumbledore commença à marcher vivement, vérifiant les portes. Après la première, il ne fut cependant plus très sûr de vouloir continuer. Derrière chacune d'entre elles se trouvait l'un de ses souvenirs. Le premier était la mort de sa sœur. Puis il y eut celle de sa mère. Puis l'abandon de son frère. Son duel avec Gregorovitch. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir après l'autre. Comment cela pouvait-il être un jeu ? C'était plutôt de la torture.

Il se demanda vaguement si les Mages des Ombres observaient ses souvenirs et s'ils le jugeaient dessus. Peut-être le faisaient-ils et que c'était une partie du jeu. Après tout, ils avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jugement de sa personnalité. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait que de mauvais souvenirs qui lui étaient présentés. Pourrait-il contrôler les souvenirs révélés ?

Décidant d'essayer, Dumbledore se concentra sur le souvenir inoffensif de leur entrée dans le tunnel, peu de temps auparavant. Effectivement, quand il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, c'est ce qu'il vit.

 _Bien_ , pensa-t-il, _je peux mettre en avant des souvenirs qui me feront paraître sous un jour plus favorable_.

Ainsi, il se rappela avoir rassemblé l'Ordre du Phénix pour combattre Voldemort. Il pensa aussi au poste de professeur qu'il avait offert à Trelawney pour la protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres après la formulation de la maudite prophétie. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger Harry.

Soudain, une image de lui laissant le frêle bambin sur le perron de sa famille moldue surgit devant lui. Plus que cela, il y avait une émotion qui révélait le dessin qui l'accompagnait. Il savait que le garçon serait maltraité en grandissant mais il était resté dans le déni en se disant que Pétunia ne ferait sûrement pas de mal au fils de sa sœur. Il s'était convaincu que c'était ainsi que le garçon grandirait humble. Que c'était ainsi que le garçon le verrait comme son sauveur quand il aurait onze ans.

Dumbledore claqua la porte, haletant. Il songea à ne plus ouvrir aucune porte, mais les jeux ne se gagnaient pas en ne faisant rien et seules quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées. S'éloignant le plus possible de cette porte, il s'arrêta devant une autre. Il savait que Lockart était un imposteur, mais il l'avait engagé tout de même pour montrer à Harry ce que les feux des projecteurs pouvaient faire et, une fois encore, le rendre un peu plus humble et faisant de lui-même un phare.

Regardant l'horloge, il découvrit qu'il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour retrouver la paire de Mages. Chaque souvenir rencontré lui prenait du temps et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre. Il était presque tenté de sortir sa baguette pour les trouver, ou tout au moins de retirer les souvenirs de son esprit, mais l'avertissement du Prince résonnait dans sa tête. _L_ _es Ombres ne tolèrent pas ceux qui_ _enfreignent_ _les règles_. Non, il ne pouvait pas tricher. Pas alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin de l'aide des Mages.

Ouvrant une nouvelle porte, le souvenir de la nomination d'Ombrage en tant que nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal par Fudge commença. Il avait prétendu que tout allait bien lorsque la nouvelle lui était parvenue mais, intérieurement, il rageait. Fugde était tellement piégé par son envie de rester au pouvoir qu'il voulait faire ressembler Dumbledore à un imbécile affamé de pouvoir qui était impatient de prendre son poste. Il savait pourtant très bien que Dumbledore avait repoussé les offres qui lui avaient été faites par le passé, certaines venant de Fudge lui-même. Ses étudiants allaient être en danger avec cette femme dans l'école, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose car il ne trouvait personne d'autre pour occuper le poste. Dumbledore était sûr que, à un moment de l'année, il serait forcé de quitter l'école et serait incapable de protéger les étudiants et les enseignants.

Un buzzer sourd se déclencha. Dumbledore se retourna pour voir l'horloge qui l'avait devancée. Il avait failli à sa tâche.

\- Vous avez perdu le jeu, déclara la voix du Pharaon derrière lui.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il.

\- Mais pas la tâche, ajouta la voix du Prince.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant.

\- Votre tâche était de prouver votre caractère... expliqua le Prince.

\- … et bien que vous soyez une saleté de manipulateur... gronda le Pharaon.

\- …vous vous êtes montré assez digne pour vous voir accorder une audience, termina le Prince.

À ce moment, le jeu disparut et ils se tinrent de nouveau dans les tunnels où tout avait commencé.

\- Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît, dit-il alors que son homologue disparaissait dans les Ombres. Vos amis vous rejoindront sous peu et un guide viendra pour vous montrer le chemin.

Et il se volatilisa également dans les Ombres.

Lupin fut le suivant à apparaître au côté d'un grand brun à l'allure sévère. Ce dernier ne dit rien et disparut à son tour.

\- Tout va bien, Remus ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

L'homme semblait secoué.

\- J'ai connu mieux, plaisanta faiblement Lupin. Avez-vous enduré un Yami no Game vous aussi ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Ils ont regardé dans mes souvenirs. Ils m'ont forcé à affronter ceux qui me définissent ou bien des souvenirs douloureux. Et vous ?

\- Ils ont testé ma loyauté et mon courage, répondit Lupin. Il savait que j'étais un loup-garou, Albus.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris, admit Dumbledore. Ils semblent savoir beaucoup de choses.

Maugrey fut le prochain à arriver. Il fut poussé par un homme blond bronzé à l'air suffisant, accompagné par une femme égyptienne.

\- Vous récupérerez ça quand vous partirez, lança l'homme en tenant l'œil magique de Fol-Oeil.

Eux aussi s'évanouirent dans les Ombres.

\- Ils ont pris votre œil ? demanda Lupin, outré, en remettant son ami sur ses pieds.

\- Ils n'ont pas apprécié que je puisse voir à travers les murs, grogna Maugrey. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait une brèche dans leur sécurité. Ils ont également été vexés que j'envisage seulement de dire au reste de l'Ordre ce qu'il s'était passé hier. J'ai perdu le jeu et le droit de garder mon œil tant que nous sommes ici.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Lupin.

\- Les Yami no Games sont toujours justes, répondit la voix de Bill.

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers leur collègue qui s'avançait hors des Ombres, l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une bonne semaine. Il était suivi par Ryô et Bakura, les deux têtes blanches de la veille. Bakura semblait extrêmement satisfait de lui-même tandis que Ryô semblait juste heureux. Sans dire un mot, ils disparurent à leur tour.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Bill ? demanda Dumbeldore.

\- Bakura n'était pas content que je sois passé à travers ses sortilèges hier, répondit le rouquin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par «les Yami no Games sont toujours justes» ? le questionna Lupin. C'est quelque chose qu'ils vous ont dit ?

\- Ils me l'ont dit, admit Bill, mais c'est aussi quelque chose qui est écrit dans les tombeaux des pharaons.

\- Les tombeaux mentionnent les Yami no Games ? demanda Lupin.

Billa hocha la tête mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit car un homme vêtu de violet et portant un bâton vert apparut devant eux.

\- Êtes-vous notre guide ? demanda Dumbledore.

L'homme acquiesça et se mit à s'éloigner en flottant, obligeant les quatre sorciers à se précipiter à sa suite en espérant que l'audience qui suivrait se passerait mieux que la précédente.


	4. Les Requêtes sont Faites

**Chapitre 3 : Les Requêtes sont Faites**

 **Mages**

Yûgi se tenait à droite de Yami, Seto et Marek à sa propre droite, tandis que Ryô et Bakura se tenaient à gauche de Yami. Celui-ci, bien sûr, était assis sur le trône.

\- _Qu'avez-vous trouvé lors de votre jeu, Yami ?_ demanda Seto avant l'arrivée des sorciers. _Apparemment,_ _il_ _l'a_ _suffisamment_ _réussi_ _pour avoir une audience._

\- _Je_ _ne crains_ _qu'il veuille trouver un moyen de_ _s'accaparer_ _notre pouvoir pour lui-même,_ admit Yami, _m_ _ais il a fait preuve_ _d'_ _un fort désir de protéger ses étudiants et son école. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous_ _avons_ _épargn_ _é_ _ses souvenirs._

\- _Il est plutôt manipulateur,_ ajouta Yûgi. _Il joue le rôle du vieil homme humble. Marek nous fera savoir s'il_ _tente_ _de_ _se jouer de nous._

Marek hocha la tête.

\- _J'ai déjà jet_ _é_ _un coup_ _d'œil_ _dans son esprit_ , dit-il. _Il semble être compétent_ _dans_ _l'art de garder les autres hors de sa tête mais ses défenses ne sont rien compar_ _é_ _au pouvoir de_ _l'O_ _e_ _il._

\- _Bien_ , décréta Yami. _Mahad est ici_ , ajouta-t-il après une minute.

Les Mages hochèrent la tête et s'assirent en silence en attendant les sorciers. Mahad inclina la tête, une question muette visible sur son visage. Yami acquiesça et fit signe aux sorciers d'entrer, aussi Mahad les laissa-t-il passer et leur fit signe de s'arrêter à une distance respectable. Avec un court salut à Yami, il se retira.

\- Vous devriez vous estimer chanceux, commença Yami. Tout le monde n'arrive pas à nous rencontrer, encore moins deux fois en l'espace d'une vie. Mais vous êtes ici, pour votre seconde audience en quelques jours.

\- Chanceux ? grogna Maugrey. Vous nous avez mis dans un putain de jeu et vous avez volé mon œil.

\- Taisez-vous ! le coupa Seto. Surveillez votre langue en présence du Pharaon.

\- Merci, Seto, reprit Yami, un léger avertissement résonnant dans sa voix.

Il se tourna vers les sorciers outrés.

\- Vous êtes chanceux que nous ne vous ayons pas joué dès le moment où vous avez franchi nos portes hier, les informa-t-il sombrement. Pour votre œil, j'ai été informé que vous aviez choisi d'enfreindre les règles de votre jeu. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que votre seule punition soit la perte de votre œil durant votre séjour parmi nous. Sans l'intervention de Marek, votre âme vous aurait été confisquée.

Cela calma instantanément Maugrey qui n'avait rien à répondre.

\- Bien, reprit Yami en reportant son attention sur le vieil homme qui se tenait calme devant lui. _Professeur_ , comme nous vous en avons informé à la fin de votre jeu, les transgressions de la veille sont oubliées, aussi reprenons. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide ?

\- Une nouvelle menace a vu le jour dans notre monde sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, commença Dumbledore. Le Ministère de la Magie, notre gouvernement, ne croit pas à son retour et déploie beaucoup d'énergie pour convaincre le public que je ne suis qu'une personne avide ce pouvoir qui veut renverser le Ministère. Il traite également un jeune homme de 15 ans très durement. Il a assisté au retour de Voldemort mais le Ministère a décidé de falsifier chaque mot qu'il prononce, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il a assassiné un camarade de classe à la fin de l'année dernière.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Yami en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, rétorqua Dumbledore. C'était Voldemort.

\- Je vois. Vous ne nous avez cependant pas dit ce que vous attendiez de nous, rappela Yami au vieil homme.

\- Je veux que vous gardiez mon école cette année, en particulier ce garçon que j'ai évoqué. Et, si l'occasion se présente, que vous nous aidez à défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il est appelé « _Seigneur des Ténèbres»_ ? se moqua Bakura, laissant transparaître de l'amusement sur son visage.

En fait, c'était le cas pour tous les Mages.

\- Vous demandez beaucoup, reprit Yami. Pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider avec cela ? De ce que j'ai compris, vous avez déjà une personne destinée à renverser ce… Voldemort.

\- Oui, admit Dumbledore, le même garçon que je veux que vous protégiez. Mais il est encore jeune et je voudrais préserver son innocence aussi longtemps que possible.

\- L'enfant a vu quelqu'un mourir, déclara Marek. Il est orphelin d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et il a un gouvernement entier contre lui. Il y a très peu d'innocence à perdre.

\- Mais je voudrais néanmoins la préserver, insista Dumbledore.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il tue quelqu'un, dit calmement Yûgi, aussi maléfique soit-il.

En tant qu'hikaris, Yûgi et Ryô possédaient toujours un peu d'innocence en eux. Yami et Bakura avaient fait de grands efforts pour s'en assurer, aussi ils comprenaient mieux cet état de fait.

\- Vos souvenirs, durant le jeu, commença Yami, incluaient une femme du Ministère enseignant dans votre école.

\- Dolorès Ombrage, précisa Dumbledore. C'est la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre lui-même. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle tente de m'évincer de l'école à plusieurs reprises lors de l'année. Elle ne se soucie en rien de la sécurité des étudiants, seulement de sa position au sein du Ministère.

\- Alors, qu'en dites-vous, _Pharaon_? demanda Maugrey comme s'il se moquait du titre.

Les yeux de Yami se durcirent devant le ton de l'homme aux cicatrices.

\- Nous allons délibérer, déclara-t-il. Vous trouverez une antichambre où attendre à droite en sortant d'ici.

\- Merci, répondit rapidement Dumbledore avant que Maugrey n'ait eu le tant de dire quelque chose réduisant leurs chances à néant. Nous attendrons votre convocation.

Une fois les sorciers sortis par la porte, les Mages se détendirent.

\- _Shizu_ ? demanda Yami. _As-tu vu quoi que ce soit lorsque le vieil homme parlait ?_

- _J'ai vu la renaissance de Voldemort,_ dit-elle, _ainsi que la mort de l'étudiant dont il parlait. Il y a deux futurs possibles. Le premier avec notre aide. La soi-disant gu_ _erre_ _se terminerait à la fin de l'année scolaire sans que le garçon ait besoin d_ _e_ _tuer._

\- _Mais ?_ demanda Seto en sachant que cela ne pouvait être aussi simple.

\- _Nous serons r_ _évé_ _lés comme étant les Mages des Ombres_ , dit Shizu. _Les gens commenceront à venir vers nous pour nos pouvoirs._

\- _Après avoir tant œuvr_ _é_ _pour faire de nous un mythe,_ compléta tristement Ryô.

\- _Qu'en est-il si nous choisissons de ne pas les aider ?_

\- _Eh bien, le garçon perdra ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un p_ _ère_ _pour lui, la guerre durera encore deux ans et il tue_ _ra_ _finalement Voldemort. Mais les ténèbres nous attireront encore dans la guerre quelques années plus tard_ , rapporta Shizu.

\- _C'est_ _donc_ _une histoire de_ quand _et pas de_ si.

\- _Je veux rencontrer le mor_ _tel_ _qui a l'audace de_ _s'appeler_ _lui-même le «Seigneur des Ténèbres»_ _,_ déclara Bakura.

\- _Je l'aurai parié_ , s'amusa Yami. _Marek,_ _q_ _u'en penses-tu ?_

- _Tout ce qu'a dit le vieil homme était vrai et sincère,_ dit celui-ci, _bien qu'il semble y avoir une motivation sous-jacente._

\- _Tu l'as senti également ?_ demanda Seto. _Je pense qu'il souhaite nous manipuler pour_ _avoir_ _notre_ _pouvoir sous son contrôle._

\- _Cet homme ne sait pas à qui il a affaire_ , gronda Yami. _Il joue avec des forces_ _qui le dépasse_ _nt_ _._

\- _Mais il_ _le_ _ne v_ _o_ _it pas et ne le verra pas non plus_ , dit Ryô. _Même si nous essayons de l'avertir, il supposera que nous essayons simplement de l'empêcher d'acquérir notre pouvoir._

- _Peut-être est-il temps de quitter notre cachette_ , dit Yûgi. _Même pour un_ _e_ _court_ _e_ _période_ _._

- _Nous_ sommes _supposés être des protecteurs_ , déclara lentement Ryô.

- _Nous devons juste nous assurer de garder le contrôle_ , dit Seto.

\- _Attendez_ _,_ _nous n'allons pas juste faire ça_ gratuitement, _si_ ? intervint Bakura.

\- _Même pas en rêve avec toi, 'Kura_ , le taquina Ryô.

- _Adorable, Hikari_ , dit Bakura, _m_ _ais je suis sérieux. Si on vient_ _à_ _apprendre que nous commençon_ _s_ _à_ _aider les gens sans rien demander en échange, nous aurons_ _plus_ _de demandes que nous n_ _e_ _pouvons_ _en compter._

\- _Tu as soulevé un point important_ , approuva Yami. _Mais que pouvons-nous lui réclamer ? L'argent n'a pas la moindre valeur et nous avons toutes les provisions que nous désirons avec les villages alentour._ _I_ _l ne peut pas nous offrir d'entraînement puisque notre magie_ _a dépassé_ _la sienne_ _depuis des_ _millénaires, et nous n'accepterons probablement rien de ce qu'il considère comme «un honneur»._

\- _Comme rejoindre son petit club ?_ demanda Marek.

- _Ou tenter de nous refiler des informations que nous avons déjà,_ ajouta Seto.

_ _Nous pourrions demander des âmes_ , suggéra Yûgi,

La déclaration venant de l'hikari choqua tout le monde.

\- _Pas seulement des âmes_ , rectifia-t-il rapidement, _mais je suis s_ _û_ _r que les professeurs et les étudiants de l'école vont tenter de nous nuire, de nous contrôler ou d'ignorer nos avertissements._ _S'ils brisent les règles, les Ombr_ _es_ _se régaleront_ _._

\- _Donc toute l'année sera un Yami no Game_? demanda Shizu.

\- _Eh bien, nous n'allons pas vraiment plonger toute l'école dans le Royaume des Ombres pour une année entière, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir_ , dit Yûgi, _mais nous pourrions jouer avec ces règles. Nous établissons nos règles et ceux qui les enfreignent seront punis._

\- _J'aime ton hikari_ , lança Bakura à Yami.

\- _Tu ferais mieux,_ le taquina ce dernier. _C'est ton Prince._

 _\- Cela semble être la meilleure façon d'assurer notre sécurité et de maintenir notre_ _autorité,_ approuva Ryô.

 _\- Donc nous allons dans_ _cette_ _école, nous prenons des âmes si l'opportunité se présente, nous sauvons le monde et nous revenons nous cacher,_ résuma Seto.

 _-_ _Comme au bon vieux temps,_ sourit Marek.

 _-_ _La décision est unanime ?_ demanda Yami à sa Cour.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Faison_ _s_ _part de notre décision au vieil homme._ _Je vais_ _régler_ _les détails avec lui si vous ne souhaitez pas rester,_ proposa Yami _._

 _-_ _Je reste_ , décida Yûgi _._

 _\- Ryô et moi également,_ ajouta Bakura _._

 _\- Je vais commencer les préparations pour notre départ,_ déclara Shizu avec une inclinaison de la tête.

Yami approuva d'un signe et lui permit de se retirer.

\- _Seto et moi escorterons les autres au-dehors pendant que tu parleras au vieil homme,_ proposa Marek.

\- _Excellent_ , approuva Yami. _Mahad_.

Le Magicien des Ténèbres apparut devant lui et s'agenouilla avec respect.

\- _Relève toi, vieux frère_ , sourit Yami. _Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît informer nos invités que la décision a été prise ?_

Mahad hocha la tête et s'en retourna vers l'antichambre.

Les sorciers réapparurent dans la pièce, visiblement nerveux quant à la réponse qu'ils aillaient recevoir.

\- Une décision a été prise par la Cour, annonça Yami lorsqu'ils furent assez près.

Il laissa planer le suspense un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Nous acceptons d'aller dans votre école et de la protéger mais selon nos conditions.

Les sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Merci, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de remerciement. Je me sens mieux en sachant que les étudiants seront protégés. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un moyen de vous dédommager.

\- Oui. Il y a un moyen dont nous devons discuter. Cependant, je souhaite vous rappeler que, même si nous sommes d'accord pour vous aider, nous ne vous obéissons pas.

Sa voix se transforma doucement en grondement.

\- De plus, si vous pouvez parler de nous à votre _Ordre_ , vous ne pouvez, en aucune circonstance, le dire à d'autres sans notre accord.

Les sorciers approuvèrent, se remémorant les jeux passés et ne voulant pas répéter cette expérience.

\- Seto et Marek vont escorter vos camarades au-dehors pendant que nous réglons les détails avec vous, déclara Yami alors que les hommes susmentionnés s'avançaient.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous partir ? tempêta Maugrey.

\- Parce que le Pharaon doit aborder des sujets délicats avec votre chef, gronda Seto à son attention, et, avec votre apparent manque de patience ou de cerveau en général, vous ralentiriez les choses.

\- Je veux que vous sachiez que j'étais l'un des meilleurs aurors avant que je ne me retire, contra Maugrey.

\- Cela veut uniquement dire que vous avez un bon instinct de survie, déclara Marek, pas des compétences en négociation.

\- Alastor, lança Dumbledore. Ramenez Remus et Bill au quartier général. Je vous y rejoindrais sous peu.

Maugrey observa les Mages en colère et l'attitude patience de Dumbledore avant de tourner les talons. Quand les trois sorciers et les deux Mages furent partis, les quatre Mages restants reportèrent leur attention sur le vieil homme.

\- Vous voulez clarifier notre arrangement ? demanda Dumbledore au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, reprit Yami en croisant les jambes et en se redressant pour lui faire face. Je suppose que la première chose dont nous devons parler est le paiement. On m'a fait remarquer que nous ne pouvons pas vous aider sans paiement ou les gens nous considéreront comme faibles d'esprit et nous inonderont de demandes insignifiantes.

\- Bien sûr, comprit Dumbledore. Je peux payer tout montant d'argent que vous -

\- L'argent ne signifie rien pour nous, le coupa Yami. Nous avons autre chose en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Dumbledore avec prudence.

\- Des âmes, répondit Bakura avec un sourire effrayant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu, lui assura calmement Yûgi.

\- Je peux difficilement vous fournir des âmes.

\- En effet, vous ne pouvez pas, répondit Ryô, mais nous pouvons les prendre.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre des âmes innocentes en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Croyez-moi, elles ne seront pas innocentes, dit Yami. Pendant que nous garderons votre école, nous établirons des règles pour nous protéger, ainsi que les étudiants et les professeurs. Si _quelqu'un_ les enfreint, son âme ira nourrir les Ombres. Elles n'ont pas été alimentées correctement depuis un moment et sont affamées.

\- Les âmes de vos ennemis entrent également en jeu, ajouta Bakura, rendant l'offre digne d'intérêt.

Dumbledore considéra leurs paroles avec prudence avant reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai quelques réserves à vous laisser prendre les âmes de mes étudiants et de mes professeurs.

\- Cela n'arrivera que s'ils brisent les règles, lui assura Yami. Nous leurs donnerons une chance de se racheter lors d'un Yami no Game avant qu'ils ne soient livrés aux Ombres.

\- De quelles règles s'agirait-il ?

\- Quiconque, vous compris, tentera de nous nuire, de nous voler, de nous espionner ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, se retrouvera dans un Yami no Game avec son âme en jeu. Nous vous demandons également nos propres chambres où les étudiants ne seront pas autorisés à pénétrer. S'ils le font, nous supposerons que c'est à des fins néfastes.

\- C'est sévère.

\- Cela doit en être ainsi, répondit Ryô. Trop de gens nous ont attaqués pour tenter de voler le pouvoir dont nous sommes les détenteurs. Tout ce que nous faisons a pour but de nous protéger et d'être sûrs que ce pouvoir ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Nous risquons tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé à vous aider, l'informa Bakura. Vous feriez mieux de nous donner ce que nous demandons.

\- Ce ne sera guère différent de l'année où vous avez autorisé les détraqueurs comme gardes de votre école, ajouta Yûgi, laissant le vieil homme comprendre qu'ils connaissaient toutes ses actions passées.

\- Je vous accorde toutes les libertés que vous voulez, commença Dumbledore, ignorant le grognement de Bakura à l'emploi du mot «accorder». Si vous venez avec moi au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix et y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été, vous pourrez prendre le train avec les étudiants.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous faire ça ? demanda Yami.

\- Pour rencontrer le reste de l'Ordre, dit Dumbledore, ainsi que le garçon que je veux que vous protégiez. Il doit vous connaître et vous faire confiance avant qu'il ne vous laisse le protéger.

\- Il ne le fera pas, commenta Yûgi. Surtout après avoir entendu parler de la magie que nous utilisons. Sa vie a été influencée par la magie noire et il ne verra pas la différence avec notre magie des Ombres.

\- Pour mieux le protéger, nous devons seulement nous faire connaître comme les protecteurs de l'école et pas juste les siens, dit Yami. S'il sait à notre sujet, il pourrait se plonger délibérément dans les ennuis et nous entraîner dans des situations dangereuses.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- En parlant de présentations, je voudrais aussi vous présenter à toute l'école au début du banquet de rentrée. Je vous laisse décider de votre entrée et vous pourrez expliquer vos règles.

\- En tant que Mages des Ombres ? demanda Ryô bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Les étudiants et les professeurs devraient savoir que des légendes sont parmi eux.

Yami se leva.

\- Dites-nous où se trouve votre Ordre et nous y serons ce soir.

\- Au douze square Grimmauld, Londres, Angleterre, cita Dumbledore.

\- Nous vous escorterons à l'extérieur et nous verrons ce soir, déclara Yami.

\- Attendez, protesta Dumbledore. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Vous nous demandez nos noms ? questionna Yûgi.

Devant l'acquiescement de Dumbledore, il poursuivit :

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez écouté durant votre audience, aussi connaissez-vous Seto et Marek. Voici Bakura et Ryô, sourit-il en désignant chacun d'eux. Garder un œil sur vos affaires. La femme répond au nom de Shizu. Vous pouvez m'appeler Prince Yûgi et vous devez l'appeler Pharaon, ajouta-t-il en désignant Yami.

\- Pharaon ? répéta Dumbledore.

\- Le Pharaon des Ombres, précisa Bakura alors que les Ombres sur les murs semblaient trembler d'excitation à l'entente de ce titre. Nous sommes la Cour des Ombres.

\- Il y a beaucoup à apprendre de vous, observa Dumbledore, suivant le Pharaon vers la sortie.

\- Mais très peu, le cas échéant, que vous apprendrez, siffla Bakura.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée, Dumbledore se retourna et demanda :

\- Dois-je envoyer mes hommes protéger cet endroit en votre absence ?

\- Si cela vous permet de vous sentir mieux, fit Yami en haussant les épaules, mais les Ombres les garderont mieux que n'importe quel sorcier.

\- Nous vous verrons ce soir, termina Yûgi en refermant la porte derrière Dumbledore.


	5. L'Ordre

**Chapitre 4 : L'Ordre**

 **Londres, Square Grimmauld**

\- Tout s'est bien passé, Dumbledore ? demanda Maugrey, son œil heureusement revenu à sa place.

\- Oui, répondit Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître devant la porte du Square Grimmauld cinq minutes auparavant.

L'après-midi était bi+ntamée à présent et le soleil commençait à décliner.

\- Leur requête de paiement est un peu perturbante mais ils m'ont assuré que tant que leurs règles seraient suivies, nous n'aurions pas à nous inquiéter.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda Molly en regardant autour d'elle. Les avez-vous amenés avec vous ?

\- Non. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là plus tard dans la soirée, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Ils doivent sans doute rassembler leurs affaires et sécuriser leur résidence.

\- Je vais préparer à manger pour leur arrivée, ainsi que des chambres, dit la femme en prenant son tablier. Combien seront-ils ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont sept, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que sept personnes peuvent garder une école et tous ses occupants ? demanda Sirius, septique.

\- Oui, répliqua Dumbledore. Ils sont également d'accord pour garder un œil sur Harry, mais celui-ci ne doit pas le savoir.

\- Une faible contrepartie, grogna Sirius. Fol-Oeil nous a dit qu'ils utilisaient une magie à la limite de la magie noire.

\- Ce sont des Mages des Ombres, donc ils utilisent de la magie des Ombres. Ils semblaient opposés à l'idée de quelqu'un utilise la magie noire.

\- Donc ils sont bons ? questionna Tonks.

\- Cela dépend de votre définition je suppose, hésita Dumbledore. Ils sont contre Lord Voldemort si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Alors ils vont se battre pour nous ?

\- Non, ils ont été très clairs : personne n'a d'autorité sur eux. Mais ils vont se battre _avec_ nous.

\- Mais comment allons-nous contrôler leurs actes ? demanda Maugrey. Vous les avez vus. Ils sont trop dangereux pour qu'on les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Dumbledore était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'une Ombre du mur de la salle à manger prit soudainement vie et laissa tomber une note sur les genoux de Maugrey.

 _Surveillez vos paroles, mortel. Nous vous l'avons dit : les Ombres sont partout et nous savons lorsque vous parlez de trahison. C'est grâce à notre bien-aimé Prince que vous avez une chance supplémentaire de garder votre âme. Toute tentative de contrôle ou de manipulation sur nos personnes résultera en un Yami no Game. Vous avez déjà prouvé que vous ne pouviez pas suivre les règles vous perdrez votre second jeu comme vous avez perdu le premier._

 _Avec toute notre sincérité,_

 _Les Mages des Ombres_

\- Perdre son âme ?! s'exclama Sirius. Dumbledore, vous aviez oublié de nous dire qu'ils _prenaient les âmes des gens_!

\- Seulement celles de ceux qui les menacent, dit Dumbledore. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de problème si nous suivons les règles.

\- Le paiement demandé est des _âmes_? pâlit Lupin. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pouvez autoriser ces personnes à évoluer près des élèves.

\- Nous n'avons plus trop le choix à présent, déclara Bill. J'ai le sentiment qu'une fois que les Mages s'engagent à quelque chose, ils ne font pas marche arrière.

Severus entra à ce moment-là et salua Dumbledore.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, Directeur. J'étais pris par le travail. Je suis sûr que vous tous comprenez, ricana-t-il à l'intention de Sirius.

\- N'oublie pas, Servilus, gronda Sirius en retour : tu n'aurais pas un si charmant quartier général si je n'étais pas là.

\- Tu appelles ça «charmant» ? La Forêt Interdite est plus accueillante que ce trou à rats.

\- Messieurs, les interrompit Dumbledore avant que la discussion ne s'envenime. Puis-je suggérer que nous nous préparions pour les Mages des Ombres ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront là sous peu.

\- Je dois leur préparer à manger, dit Molly avant de se retourner. Ils _mangent_ , n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, une Ombre bougea et laissa tomber un mot devant la femme pâle.

 _Bien sûr que nous mangeons, femme. On ne peut pas survivre sans air._

 _Mage Bakura_

\- Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de courir à la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Rogue.

\- Les Mages ont des yeux et des oreilles partout où il y a des Ombres, répondit Lupin. En tous cas, c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris.

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir Sirius, dit sérieusement Dumbledore. Obéissez aux règles qu'ils établiront. Ils ont la possibilité de prendre des âmes et le feront sans hésitation si vous venez à les enfreindre.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait envieux d'un tel pouvoir, commenta Severus.

\- Je le sais, répondit Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi ils restaient cachés.

Une autre note tomba des Ombres, cette fois-ci devant Dumbledore.

 _Nous devrions arriver à huit heures et demie. Cependant, nous ne nous montrerons pas tant que l'espion sera présent. S'il vous plaît, dites à Molly que nous mangerons tout ce qu'elle prépara et que nous nous excusons pour le précédent message de Bakura. De plus, informez s'il vous plaît Severus que, oui, nous connaissons les noms et les passés de tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez rien cacher aux Ombres._

 _Prince Yûgi_

\- Sirius, Remus ! appela Molly depuis la cuisine. Pouvez-vous prévenir les enfants de préparer trois ou quatre chambres ?

\- Oui, Molly, répondit Lupin en entraînant Sirius avec lui.

* * *

\- Hey, les enfants, appela Sirus en frappant à la porte de Ron et d'Harry. Molly veut que nous préparions quatre chambres de plus. Nous avons des invités ce soir.

\- Des invités ? répéta Harry en se redressant. Qui ?

\- Des nouveaux gardes pour l'école, dit Lupin. Ils vont aussi nous aider à combattre Voldemort, donc Dumbledore les a invités à rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Harry avec curiosité mais légèrement amère car il était certain que ces nouveaux gardes seraient principalement là pour lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que je peux vous le dire pour le moment, hésita Lupin. Je suis sûr que vous les rencontrez avant de monter dans le train.

\- Ils vont être avec nous pour une semaine, déclara Hermione. Peut-être pourrons-nous entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces pour éviter tout problème quand nous serons à l'école.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un étranger puisse être dans leurs bonnes grâces, répondit Lupin avec un sourire mal à l'aise en tirant les draps les couvertures les moins usées de l'armoire à linge pour les remettre aux adolescents. Le mieux que vous pouvez espérer, c'est de ne pas vous les mettre à dos.

\- Ça a l'air dangereux, commenta Ron par-dessus une pile de draps.

\- Et vous n'en savez pas la moitié, murmura Lupin avant de guider les adolescents et Sirius vers les chambres les plus isolées de la bâtisse.

\- Vous pouvez au moins nous dire à quoi ils ressemblent ? supplia Harry en se tournant vers son parrain.

\- Demande à Remus, répondit celui-ci. Il les a déjà rencontrés deux fois.

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers leur ancien professeur.

\- Euh, eh bien... hésita-t-il, gagnant du temps en lissant les draps. Ce sont des personnes très secrètes. Très protectrices avec leurs secrets et les unes envers les autres. Ils aiment jouer à des jeux.

\- Des jeux ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

Il eut une étrange image mentale des gardes en armure assis sur le sol en train de jouer aux cartes alors que la panique régnait tout autour d'eux.

\- Pas des jeux… normaux, reprit Remus avant de continuer plus sérieusement. Écoutez les garçons, je sais que vous êtes curieux mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ils nous ont dit que nous ne pouvions parler d'eux qu'aux membres de l'Ordre. Le dire à toute personne extérieure serait considéré comme un acte de trahison et ils nous puniraient.

\- Nous ne dirons à personne que tu nous l'as dit, le pressa Harry en se retournant vers ses deux amis qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Ils le sauraient quand même, répondit Lupin avec un étrange regard.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard mais retournèrent à leur tâche. Les trente minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans le silence tandis qu'ils faisaient les lits et enlevaient magiquement la poussière pour rendre la pièce habitable.

\- Remus ! Sirius ! les appela Molly depuis la cuisine. Vous pouvez descendre ? C'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion !

\- On arrive, Molly ! cria Sirius en réponse avant de se tourner vers les adolescents qui arboraient un regard sournois. N'y pensez même pas.

\- Penser à quoi ? demanda inconsciemment Ron.

\- Essayer d'écouter aux portes durant la réunion, le soutient Lupin. Nous vous dirons tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir quand vous en aurez besoin, alors soyez patients.

Les adolescents attendirent que les deux adultes s'en aillent et grimpèrent jusqu'à sommet des escaliers où Ginny utilisait déjà des oreilles à rallonge sur la porte.

\- Alors ? chuchota Harry.

\- Rien, répondit-elle doucement. Ils ont posé des charmes sur la porte. Une idée de l'objet de la réunion ?

\- Je suis pratiquement sure que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les nouveaux gardes de l'école, répondit Hermione. Sirius a dit qu'ils arrivaient ce soir.

\- On va avoir des gardes à l'école ? demanda Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils resteraient ici ?

\- Apparemment, ils vont aussi aider l'Ordre, répondit Hermione.

\- Je me demande qui c'est, médita Ginny.

\- Aucune idée, fit Harry. Sirius et Lupin n'ont rien voulu nous dire.

\- Je pense que nous devons juste attendre et voir, dit Hermione.

* * *

L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait huit heures vingt-huit. Les sorciers étaient assis autour de la table, remuant inconfortablement en sachant que les Mages pouvaient arriver à tout instant. Le reste de l'Ordre, McGonagall, Tonks, Shacklebolt et Hagrid s'étaient joints aux autres sorciers (Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius, Fol-Oeil, Lupin et Bill). Severus était parti après que les Mages l'aient informé qu'il ne devait pas être là à leur arrivée. Molly avait déjà dressé la table devant sept sièges vides, à l'intention des Mages.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna huit heures et demie, les Ombres s'animèrent et sept personnes en sortirent. C'était l'heure pour le reste de l'Ordre de rencontrer les Mages des Ombres.


	6. Réunion

**Chapitre** **5** **:** **Réunion**

 **Mages**

\- _C'est presque l'heure_ , annonça Ryô en se dirigeant vers les Mages réunis et posant ses affaires sur le sol.

Tout le monde était un peu nerveux : c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient leur maison depuis cinq cents ans. Bien sûr, ils sortaient pour aller chercher de la nourriture et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais c'était généralement un ou deux à la fois.

\- _Ils ont préparé_ _quatre_ _chambres pour nous_ , déclara Yûgi en regardant ce qui se tramait dans la maison à travers les Ombres. _Comment_ _nous_ _divis_ _ons-nous_ _?_

\- _Ryô et moi partageron_ _s_ _une chambre_ , dit Bakura. _Et je suppose que toi et le Pharaon en partagerez une autre ?_

\- _Ce qui laisse toi et moi dans une chambre_ , lança Marek à Seto. _Ou Shizu et moi. Qui veut une_ _chambre_ _pour lui seul ?_

\- _Attends_ , le coupa Seto. _Pourquoi Shizu et moi ne partagerions pas une chambre ?_

Tout le monde lui lança un regard impassible.

\- _Ou_ _i_ _, vous avez raison._ _Mais je ne pensais pas à mal._

\- _Nous_ _pouvons_ _toujours demander à ajouter un troisième lit_ _dans une chambre_ _si_ _aucun_ _ne veu_ _t_ _pas dormir seul,_ proposa Yami.

Les trois en question se consultèrent du regard et haussèrent les épaules.

\- _Ça_ _me paraît raisonnable_ , répondit Marek.

\- _C'est l'heure_ , annonça Shizu en se mettant en position.

Yami prit la place du centre avec Yûgi à sa droite. Tous les autres étaient sur leurs talons. Traversant les Ombres, ils s'avancèrent dans la cuisine de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les sorciers qui n'étaient pas familiers avec les Mages se levèrent à moitié, baguette brandie.

' _Comme s'il pouvait nous faire quoi que ce soit_ ' pensa Bakura à l'intention de Ryô qui dissimula habilement un sourire.

\- Pharaon, les salua Dumbledore avec un petit signe de tête. Merci de vous joindre à notre cause.

\- _Pharaon_? répéta Sirius, incrédule.

Les Mages eurent un petit sourire en coin. A cet instant, ils ne semblaient certainement pas appartenir à l'Ancienne Égypte. Ils portaient tous des manteaux noirs, plus ou moins sombres, faits par les Ombres elles-mêmes et, en dessous, leurs vêtements de tous les jours. Des vêtements «moldus» selon les sorciers.

\- Oui, dit gravement Yami. Je suis le Pharaon des Ombres et voici ma Cour.

Une nouvelle fois, les Ombres s'animèrent à la mention de leur maître, rendant les sorciers mal à l'aise.

\- Voici mon successeur, le Prince Yûgi, ajouta Yami en posant une main sur l'épaule de son hikari. Si je suis indisponible pour une raison quelconque, il se tiendra à ma place et parlera pour moi. Tout ce qu'il fera ou dira sera comme si je l'avais fait moi-même.

\- Vous êtes le Prince Yûgi ? demanda Molly.

À son hochement de tête, elle reprit :

\- Oh, quel gentil jeune homme vous avez été de m'envoyer cette note. De telles manières ! Venez, j'ai préparé de la nourriture pour vous tous.

À une autre époque, Yûgi aurait rougi et bégayé timidement un «merci». À présent qu'il était plus âgé, il se redressa et dit gravement :

\- Madame, j'ai plus de cinq cents ans, comme tous ceux de cette Cour. Je n'ai pas été un «jeune homme» depuis un long moment.

Molly rougit et détourna le regard, prétendant s'agiter dans la petite pièce pour tenter de dissimuler son embarras.

\- Nous vous sommes toutefois reconnaissants pour le repas, continua Yûgi avec son charme d'hikari, mettant immédiatement Molly à l'aise.

\- Venez, asseyez-vous, les invita-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les Mages prirent les sièges vides. Yami était assis au centre avec Yûgi Seto et Shizu étaient à leur droite, Marek, Ryô et Bakura à leur gauche. Les sorciers près de Bakura s'éloignèrent de lui avec prudence.

\- Hem, je suppose que nous devrions faire les présentations, déclara maladroitement Sirius alors que Molly commençait à servir les Mages.

C'était un peu gênant pour eux puisque aucun n'avait eu de serviteurs auparavant, ou du moins pas depuis très longtemps dans le cas de Yami, mais l'ennui qu'ils ressentirent étaient celui auquel ils s'attendaient.

\- Nous vous connaissons déjà tous, dit Bakura en posant un coude sur la table, mais la plupart d'entre vous ne connaissent que deux de nos noms, ou titres selon le cas. Les noms sont des choses dangereuses qui ne doivent pas être utilisés à tort et à travers.

\- Comment pouvez-vous connaître tous nos noms ? demanda Tonks.

\- Pas seulement vos noms, déclara Shizu d'une voix monocorde, mais vos fonctions et votre passé également. Les Ombres sont très bien informées.

\- Mais nous ne vous connaissons pas, répondit Tonks.

Les Mages ne dirent rien et regardèrent Yami, attendant ses instructions.

\- _Dites-leur_ _juste vos noms et vos positions dans la Cour,_ ordonna-t-il.

\- _Oui, Pharaon_ , répondirent-ils à l'unisson, désarçonnant visiblement les sorciers.

\- Mon nom est Shizu, commença la Mage. Je suis la voyante et la guérisseuse du Pharaon, ainsi qu'une Gardienne des Ombres.

\- Je suis Seto. Prêtre, conseiller et Gardien des Ombres.

\- Je suis Marek. Je suis la seconde ligne de défense, Gardien et Gardien des Ombres.

\- Gardien ? répéta McGonagall. Comme au Quidditch ?

\- Non, répondit brièvement Marek.

Ryô ramena tout le monde sur les rails.

\- Mon nom est Ryô. Je suis la dernière ligne de défense et je suis un Gardien des Ombres.

\- Et je suis Bakura, déclara celui-ci avec un sourire sauvage. Je suis la première ligne de défense, Chercheur, Voleur réformé, et Gardien des Ombres.

\- Et, qu'en est-il de vous deux ? demanda Hagrid à la paire royale.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu ce que vous devez savoir à notre sujet, dit Yami avec un léger avertissement.

\- Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, intervint gaiement Dumbledore, je pense qu'il est temps de discuter de ce pour quoi nous sommes ici : Voldemort.

Shacklebot se lança dans un rapport sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du Ministère. Les Mages prêtèrent une attention minimale aux membres qui donnèrent leur rapport les uns après les autres. Ils n'avaient pas mangé une telle viande ces dernières centaines d'années et l'appréciaient.

\- Comptez-vous travailler avec nous pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda McGonagall. Ou avez-vous votre propre plan ?

\- HA ! aboya Bakura. Votre «Seigneur des Ténèbres» n'est rien de plus qu'un mortel effrayé. Il sera mort avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

L'Ordre fut choqué. La guerre se terminerait si tôt ?

\- Comment comptez-vous accomplir cela ? questionna Dumbledore, brisant finalement le silence.

\- Ça, dit Marek, c'est notre affaire. Continuez de faire ce que vous faites et nous travaillerons de notre côté.

\- Vous devez probablement savoir quelque chose sur Voldemort avant que vous ne commenciez, dit Dumbledore.

\- Si vous parlez de comment cet homme a divisé son âme dans une vaine tentative d'atteindre l'immortalité, déclara Yami, nous le savons déjà.

\- Comment pouvez-vous - ?

\- Nous vous l'avons dit, vieil homme, ricana Seto. Les Ombres savent tout. Nous avons ressenti à travers les Ombres que cet homme déchirait son âme.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? accusa Maugrey.

\- Parce que il est votre problème, pas le nôtre, répliqua Yami tout aussi hostile. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous seulement assis ici et l'avez-vous laissé gagner en pouvoir alors que vous saviez qu'il était une menace ?

\- Nous ne savions pas qu'il diviserait son âme, contra Maugrey.

\- Mais vous saviez que c'était un ennemi, répondit doucement Ryô. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas au moins appréhendé ?

\- Il a un groupe de partisans appelés «mangemorts», expliqua Tonks. Ils sont toujours autour de lui, tuant les nôtres et des innocents alors que Vous-Savez-Qui fait ce que bon lui semble.

\- Nous sommes également au courant pour ses … camarades, faute d'un meilleur terme, dit Seto. Mais nous avons vu aussi très peu d'actions de votre part depuis sa dernière prise de pouvoir. Vous avez fait ce que vous faites à présent, vous asseoir et délibérer, alors qu'il est dehors à faire régner la terreur. Il n'a même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour détruire votre monde avec la corruption de votre gouvernement et vous êtes tous effrayés à l'idée de faire quelque chose, donc vous êtes allés quérir une aide extérieure pour faire le travail à votre place.

\- Une guerre ne se gagne pas en attendant que l'ennemi avance, ajouta Yami. Vous devez prendre des risques et mener des offensives si vous voulez la gagner.

\- Il y a des vies en jeu, siffla McGonagall. Des gens avec des familles à retrouver.

\- Oui, nous savons comment fonctionnent les familles, grogna Bakura.

La famille était visiblement un sujet sensible pour les Mages.

\- Mais vous êtes tous là parce que vous avez accepté de prendre le risque de perdre la vie et vos familles comprennent cela. Comme nous l'a dit le Pharaon, les guerres ne se gagnent pas si des risques ne sont pas pris.

\- Et qu'en est-il d'Harry ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Marek.

\- Il est supposé être destiné à défaire Voldemort, expliqua-t-il, mais il est trop jeune pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

\- Mais apparemment pas trop jeune pour avoir une prophétie le concernant et une destinée pesant sur ses épaules, répondit Yûgi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la destinée ? persifla Maugrey.

\- Plus que vous ne pourriez savoir, répondit sombrement Yûgi, attirant un subtil regard de Yami sur lui.

' _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ ' demanda celui-ci à travers leur lien mental.

' _Oui_ ' répondit Yûgi. _'_ _Son_ _ignorance et_ _son_ _arrogance sont frustrantes._ '

\- Surveille tes paroles, mortel, gronda Bakura, ramenant l'aversion de Yûgi sur l'homme.

Toute personne que n'appréciait pas Yûgi méritait toute la malice qu'il pouvait rassembler.

\- Tu es dangereusement près de perdre ton âme.

Les Ombres actives derrières Bakura retournèrent à leur point de départ. Maugrey semblait vouloir en dire plus mais garda intelligemment le silence et se mit à observer les Mages.

\- Donc vous pensez que nous devrions lui dire ce que nous savons à propos de Voldemort ? demanda Sirius, les ramenant dans le fil de la conversation.

\- Vous êtes le tuteur du garçon, dit Yûgi. C'est à vous de décider. Mais vous êtes prévenus, notre service a un prix élevé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sirius, incertain.

\- Nous _serons_ indemnisés pour vous débarrasser de _votre_ ennemi, clarifia Bakura.

\- Vous voulez dire par des _âmes_ ? demanda Molly, atterrée.

\- Oui, répondit calmement Yûgi, ignorant les reniflements dégoûtés qui s'élevèrent dans la cuisine de la part ce ceux n'ayant jamais entendu cette information. Des règles seront mises en place. Suivez les règles et vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le dire à Harry, Sirius, déclara Molly après un moment, revenant sur sa question. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est défait avant la fin de l'année, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'inquiéter Harry.

Sirius réfléchit un peu avant de dire :

\- Pour une fois, Molly, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais je pense que nous devrions lui dire que le cas de Voldemort sera réglé cette année. Ce sera une chose de moins qui le préoccupera.

\- Vous pouvez parler de nous à Harry, autorisa Yami. Cependant, vous ne devez pas lui parler de notre magie. Il ne nous verrait pas comme des alliés et nous combattrait à chaque occasion. Je préfère ne pas avoir à lui imposer un Yami no Game parce qu'il pense que nous sommes des ennemis et tente de nous attaquer.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Nous lui parlerons demain matin.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? sourit Bakura. Tous les enfants sont encore éveillés et attendent de nos nouvelles.

Yami aperçut un bâillement étouffé de Ryô.

\- Si vous vouliez bien montrer à ma Cour leurs chambres, nous vous en serions reconnaissants. Ce fut une journée plutôt mouvementée et l'Égypte a une heure d'avance sur l'Angleterre. Le Prince Yûgi et moi-même resterons et parlerons au garçon.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Molly en s'affairant autour de la table. Je vais vous envoyer Harry.

Cinq des sept Mages suivirent Molly hors de la cuisine, laissant instantanément plus de place aux restants pour s'étaler. Yami écouta les Ombres lui raconter ce qui se tramait dans la maison et dans le monde autour d'eux tandis que Yûgi regardait les sorciers avec des yeux calculateurs. Certains se levèrent et partirent à leur tour, prétextant des devoirs en attente pour ne pas paraître suspects. Parmi eux se trouvait Dumbledore, ce qui piqua un peu la curiosité de Yûgi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva à la suite de Molly. Les Mages le regardèrent attentivement alors qu'il se frayait lentement un chemin à travers la pièce beaucoup plus spacieuse pour s'asseoir à côté de son parrain, qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda directement Harry.

' _Impoli, n'est-ce pas ?_ ' demanda Yûgi à Yami.

' _Il a 15 ans, Hikari_ ' lui rappela ce dernier. ' _Bien s_ _û_ _r qu'il l'est_.'

\- Harry, voici le Prince Yûgi et le Pharaon, les présenta maladroitement Sirius en les désignant tour à tour.

Harry les regarda avec suspicion.

\- Prince ? Pharaon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'Ancienne Égypte ?

\- Évidemment non, répondit Yûgi en se penchant en arrière. Mais ce sont nos titres, alors tu les utiliseras.

Harry se détourna des Mages pour se concentrer sur le reste de l'Ordre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Il y a eu du nouveau concernant la guerre contre Voldemort et nous pensons que tu dois savoir quoi, dit Sirius, obtenant instantanément l'attention d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Pour le moment rien, répondit Lupin, mais il y a un plan pour le défaire.

\- Lequel ? demanda Harry.

\- Il sera laissé entre nos mains, dit Yami en étudiant l'adolescent impulsif.

\- Pourquoi ? Que pouvez-vous faire ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, répondit succinctement Yami alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient, faisant reculer l'adolescent. Ma Cour et moi-même allons nous occuper de cet idiot à la fin de ton année scolaire.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Il va mourir ?

\- Oui, répondit brièvement Yûgi.

\- Attendez, vous n'allez pas être les nouveaux gardes de l'école ? Comment pouvez-vous faire les deux ? questionna Harry.

\- Ça, c'est notre affaire, dit Yami. Nous t'avons amené ici pour te dire ceci afin que tu te concentres sur ta scolarité cette année plutôt que sur Voldemort.

\- Tu ne dois le dire à personne, dit Yûgi. Notre mission serait mise en péril s'il cela venait à se savoir.

\- Et qu'en est-il de mes amis ?

\- Tu peux le dire à tes deux plus proches mais ils ne doivent le dire à personne d'autre. Si c'est le cas, nous ne serons pas contents, dit sombrement Yami, autorisant les Ombres à s'assombrirent pour accentuer ce point.

Voyant le garçon reculer de peur, il relâcha sa prise sur leur intensité.

\- C'est tout ce que vous allez faire ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas assez ? contra Yûgi. Que pourrions-nous faire d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec arrogance. Peut-être me surveiller ?

\- Tu es un enfant arrogant, le rabroua Yami. Tu es un étudiant de l'école, donc nous te protégerons tout comme nous le ferons avec les autres étudiants tant que tu suivras les règles.

\- Quelles règles ? demanda Harry, sachant que si c'était les règles de l'école, il était condamné.

\- Basiquement, ils veulent que tu les laisses tranquilles, répondit Sirius pour les Mages. Ne pas essayer de les suivre, d'entrer dans leurs quartiers, de les manipuler ou de manière générale ne rien faire contre eux.

\- Nous le rappellerons au début de l'année scolaire quand nous nous adresserons au corps étudiant, continua Yami, mais les règles s'appliquent ici aussi : n'interfère en _rien_ dans ce que nous faisons.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de soumission mais il ne put résister de demander :

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il ?

\- Je crois savoir que tu es familier avec la créature connue comme un détraqueur ? demanda Yami.

Devant l'acquiescement d'Harry, il poursuivit sombrement :

\- Nous sommes pires.

Yami se leva, suivi de près par Yûgi.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons nous retirer.

\- Bien sûr, dit Molly en se levant aussitôt et en les entraînant vers la porte. Par ici, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Les deux décisionnaires suivirent la figure maternelle, laissant derrière eux un adolescent stupéfait sans espoir d'obtenir plus de réponses. Montant dans les étages, les autres enfants se dépêchèrent de s'écarter alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Tous regardaient fixement la paire presque identique et se demandaient évidemment ce qu'ils avaient dit à leur ami.

\- Au lit les enfants, leur reprocha Molly en les dépassant. Harry sera bientôt là.

Lentement, les enfants commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs différentes portes, prenant leur temps pour étudier les nouveaux venus.

* * *

Molly les conduisit jusqu'au bout d'un couloir humide. Il y avait une porte devant eux et une de chaque côté.

\- C'est la vôtre.

Elle l'ouvrit, révélant des meubles dépoussiérés à la hâte et des lits faits.

\- Bakura et Ryô ont choisi celle-ci, dit Molly en pointant la porte de gauche. Les autres ont choisi celle de droite. Ils ont dit que vous prendriez celle-ci.

\- C'est ainsi que fait la Cour, dit gravement Yami.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-le-moi savoir, leur offrit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit Yûgi en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Molly le prit comme une indication pour partir, ce qu'elle fit sans dissimuler sa hâte. Au moment où elle s'en alla, les autres portes s'ouvrent pour révéler Bakura et Seto.

\- Par les Dieux, cette femme est ennuyeuse, grogna Bakura en croisant les bras.

\- C'est une mère, Bakura, la défendit Yûgi bien qu'il soit lui aussi accablé par son comportement, et nous n'avons certainement pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux que les enfants.

\- Les autres dorment ? demanda Yami en notant l'absence de certains.

\- Ryô s'est endormi seulement quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie, dit doucement Bakura, sur le ton qu'il employait uniquement lorsqu'il parlait de son hikari.

\- Marek et Shizu dorment également, rapporta Seto avant de sourire. Il a insisté pour prendre le lit du milieu. Je pense qu'il veut être une barrière entre moi et Shizu.

\- Il est très protecteur envers elle, dit Yûgi.

\- Bien, entrez. Nous ne serons pas dérangés, invita Yami en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Prudemment, Bakura et Seto fermèrent leur porte respective et entrèrent dans la chambre du Pharaon.

\- Comment est le garçon Potter ? demanda Bakura une fois qu'ils se furent installés.

Les Ombres étaient occupées à rendre la pièce plus habitable et à l'adapter à un roi. Pas aussi magistralement qu'elles l'avaient fait durant les cinq cents dernières années, cela attendrait Poudlard.

\- Arrogant, trancha sans ménagement Yami, ignorant les Ombres qui changeaient la couleur des rideaux du lit d'un rouge poussière en violet foncé. Et grossier. Un peu comme vous deux mais sans rien pour le justifier, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Hilarant, dit sèchement Seto. Pensez-vous qu'il va nous poser des problèmes ?

\- Espérons que nous l'ayons assez effrayé pour qu'au moins il ne brise pas nos règles, répondit Yûgi, mais il est dans sa période de rébellion.

\- Il a demandé si nous étions là pour le surveiller, ajouta Yami. Il a l'habitude des traitements spéciaux.

\- Eh bien, il va avoir un choc désagréable, gronda Bakura. Il découvrira bientôt que nous ne le maternerons pas.

\- Il va probablement tester nos dires affirmant que nous ne sommes pas là pour lui, renifla Seto.

\- En tout cas, nous devrions préparer un jeu pour lui, Yami, dit Yûgi.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Hikari ?

\- J'ai regardé brièvement dans sa chambre d'âme et j'ai noté quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Anormal comment ? demanda Bakura, prêtant toute son attention au Prince.

\- Il n'y a une autre présence dans son esprit, expliqua Yûgi, mais pas comme un lien entre un hikari et un yami. Elle ne semble pas lui appartenir pas et Potter n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit là.

\- Peut-être une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, réfléchit Seto.

\- Peut-être, approuva Yami. Tu peux nous le dire avec certitude, Hikari ?

\- Non, dit Yûgi, frustré. Je _sens_ le mal mais il est trop diffus pour être identifié. Nous verrons si cela se manifeste durant l'année. - Garde un œil là-dessus, acquiesça Yami.

\- Ils parlent de nous en bas, déclara Bakura en inclinant la tête pour écouter les Ombres.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Seto. Nous leur avons dit très peu de choses à notre sujet et nous leur avons ordonné de ne rien dire à personne. Naturellement, ils spéculent et parlent à demi-mots depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Les Ombres nous diront s'ils commettent une trahison, assura Yami.

\- Nous devons étoffer notre liste de règles, dit Seto. Avec des règles vagues, nous n'irons pas loin : ces sorciers ne sauront pas quand ils franchiront les limites.

Yami hocha la tête et appela un scribe des Ombres pour écrire ce qu'ils disaient. Ils discutèrent longtemps dans la nuit, affinant leurs règles et comblant les failles. Lorsque l'horloge sur le mur indiqua deux heures du matin, ils se sentirent finalement confiants dans leurs règles et décidèrent de les présenter à leurs camarades endormis au matin.


	7. D'autres présentations

**Chapitre** **6** **:** **D'autres présentations** **Ordre du Phoenix**

Une fois l'étrange duo sorti de la cuisine, Harry se tourna vers son parrain.

\- Que voulaient-ils dirent quand ils affirmait être pires que des détraqueurs ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire, répondit celui-ci. C'est la première fois que je les rencontre. Remus, Fol-Oeil et Bill sont ceux qui les ont trouvés, ajouta-t-il en redirigeant muettement la question dans leur direction.

Les trois échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Bill ne prenne la parole.

\- Peu importe à quel point nous voulons te le dire, Harry, ne nous pouvons pas. Nous sommes liés au secret parce que leur existence a été secrète pendant des années. Ils ont puni Fol-Oeil parce qu'il a juste _envisag_ _é_ d'enfreindre leurs règles.

\- Son attitude n'a certainement pas aidé, ajouta Lupin. Je te l'ai dit Harry : ils sont très protecteurs avec leurs secrets. C'est un miracle qu'ils soient là. Pour ton propre bien, n'enfreins pas leurs règles.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'ils ne travaillent pas avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec suspicion.

Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de pouvoir qu'ils irradiaient.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore leur fait-il confiance ?

\- Ils vont se _débarrasser_ de Voldemort, rappela Sirius à son filleul. Ils ne travailleraient certainement pas pour ou avec lui s'ils allaient le faire.

\- Aussi durs qu'ils puissent être, grogna Maugrey, ils semblent opposés aux idées partagées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans.

Harry croisa les bras, boudant. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à propos de ces gars, il le savait ! Il devait juste trouver quoi.

\- N'y pense même pas, Harry, intervint Arthur Weasley.

Devant l'air innocent d'Harry, il reprit :

\- N'essaie pas de creuser dans leurs affaires. Ce sont des gens dangereux.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'ils étaient de notre côté, s'exclama l'adolescent.

\- Cela ne les rend pas moins dangereux, dit Lupin. Regarde Fol-Oeil. C'est un homme dangereux et qui se bat pour le bien. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient en colère après toi. J'étais là quand ils ont été légèrement vexés et ce n'était pas joli. Je détesterai être la raison de leur vraie colère.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, regretta Lupin.

Harry était en colère. Il était supposé être celui destiné à vaincre Voldemort mais rien ne lui était dit ! Maintenant, il y avait un groupe de mystérieuses personnes qui refusaient qu'on dise quoi que ce soit à leur sujet ou menaçaient ceux qui le feraient, et qui étaient à présent en charge de _sa_ supposée destinée. Comment pouvait-il être juste écarté de la sorte ?

Mrs Weasley revint, attirant l'attention de ceux présents dans la cuisine.

\- Ils sont installés, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ils ont bloqué mon œil, gronda Maugrey, son œil tournant dans son orbite.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, commenta Lupin, mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait chez eux ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'était censé être leur maison et qu'ils ne voyaient pas la nécessité de faire une telle chose dans leur propre demeure, théorisa Bill.

\- Je n'aime _vraiment_ pas le pouvoir qu'ils détiennent, commenta Maugrey d'un air bourru.

\- Ils sont vraiment si puissants ? demanda Harry avec un mélange de doute et d'admiration. S'ils étaient assez forts pour rendre Maugrey nerveux mais aussi effrayé à l'idée de leur faire quoi que ce soit, ils l'étaient plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Oui, répondit sérieusement Lupin à la question que tous dans la pièce se posaient. Nous sommes chanceux qu'ils aient décidé de nous aider.

Harry déchanta à ces mots. S'ils étaient assez puissants pour effrayer les plus braves sorciers qu'ils connaissaient, ce n'étaient certainement pas des gens qu'il voulait croiser. Encore une fois... Alors que l'esprit de l'adolescent s'échauffait, les adultes de l'Ordre continuèrent à parler.

\- Vous savez, fit Maugrey, je suis surpris qu'ils n'aient rien stipulé sur leurs chambres avec toutes les règles et conditions qu'ils ont posées.

\- Tu ne les aimes _vraiment_ pas, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Sirius.

\- Non, grogna-t-il. Je pense qu'ils utilisent leur pouvoir sur nous et s'attendent à ce que nous nous comportions comme des sujets.

\- Peut-être, réfléchit Mr Weasley, mais je pense, pour le moment du moins, que l'on ferait mieux de faire avec. Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs et il serait idiot nous opposer à eux. Surtout après être allés les trouver et les avoir convaincus de nous aider.

\- C'en est assez, coupa Mrs Weasley en notant l'intérêt que portait Harry à leur conversation. Viens, Harry. La chambre de Ron est à l'étage.

\- Je veux en savoir plus, tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

\- Non, elle a raison, appuya Sirius. Il est tard et tu en as assez entendu. Tu es encore trop jeune pour en savoir trop.

Harry quitta la pièce en boudant et trouva Ron, allongé mais éveillé dans son lit, à l'attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? chuchota-t-il quand son ami referma la porte.

\- Les nouveaux gardes de Poudlard vont tuer Voldemort à la fin de l'année scolaire, lâcha-t-il, son esprit analysant toujours les conversations entendues.

\- Wow ! Vraiment ? Comment ? haleta Ron.

\- Sais pas, fit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Ils ne me l'ont pas dit.

\- Eh bien, tant que ça se fait... dit Ron d'un ton optimiste.

\- Ils ont dit de n'en parler à personne, le prévint Harry. Que ça compromettrait leur mission. Ils m'ont juste laissé le dire à toi et à Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en parler à quiconque d'autre.

\- Wow, ça doit être un super secret.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement Harry.

Après un moment de silence, il reprit :

\- Ils sont dangereux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ron. Ils sont de notre côté, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais mais et ton père et Lupin nous ont dit d'être prudents. Et Fol-Oeil ne les aime _vraiment_ pas. Apparemment, il les a énervés et il n'a pas apprécié ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

\- Ils ont fait quoi ?

\- Sais pas, pas dit.

\- Est-ce que tu sais _quoi que ce soit_ à leur propos ?

\- Deux d'entre eux se font appeler Prince et Pharaon, l'informa Harry en plissant le front.

\- _Pharaon_ ? répéta Ron, incrédule.

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas non plus, admit Harry. Mais ce sont les seuls noms que je connais et c'est tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Ils m'ont également mis en garde contre le fait d'œuvrer contre eux. Ils prétendent être pires que les détraqueurs.

\- _Pire_ _s_ que les détraqueurs ? Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? - Je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas que je veux le savoir, dit Harry.

Bien que, profondément en lui, il concoctait un plan pour espionner leurs gardes et découvrir leurs secrets pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que ces gens étaient bons.

* * *

 **Mages**

Au matin, les Mages débriefèrent Ryô, Shizu et Marek à propos de leur discussion de la veille et commencèrent à mettre en place un calendrier.

\- Je ne vois pas de raison d'interagir avec ces gens plus que nécessaire, déclara Seto. Nous pouvons toujours nous retirer dans les Ombres pour éviter les contacts tout en observant ce qui se passe autour de nous. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître nos allées et venues.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Marek, les bras croisés. L'Oeil m'a déjà informé que ces adolescents sont trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Ils pensent que nous sommes sournois et veulent en savoir plus pour nous. Le plus discret sera le mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste les enfants, les interrompit Yûgi. Les adultes ne sont pas heureux de nos réponses vagues. Ils vont commencer à poser des réponses et à enquêter sur nous.

\- Ils peuvent enquêter autant qu'ils le veuillent, se moqua Bakura. Nous nous sommes débarrassés de toutes les informations concernant notre passé et qui nous sommes à présent.

\- Alors comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? le défia Seto.

\- Ce n'a pas d'importance, intervint Yami, coupant court à l'argumentation de Bakura. Nous dénicherons les informations que le vieil homme a utilisées pour nous trouver et nous les détruirons comme nous l'avons fait auparavant. Je suis d'accord pour que nous limitions nos contacts avec les sorciers. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à la compagnie et notre présence ne sert qu'à créer des tensions. Restez en alerte pour ceux qui voudraient enfreindre les règles. Yûgi et moi serons la principale source de contact donc tous les autres se concentrent sur leurs devoirs.

\- Que veux-tu que le reste d'entre nous fasse ? demanda Shizu.

\- Bakura utilisera son Anneau pour trouver les parties de l'âme de Voldemort et les récupérer, décida Yami en faisant un signe de tête en direction du voleur. Le reste d'entre nous surveillera l'école durant la journée et découvrira ce que nous pouvons sur ces gens, comment ils opèrent et s'il y a des âmes corrompues parmi eux. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être impayé pour ça, ajouta-t-il sans humour.

\- Je jouerai avec les partisans de l'idiot que je trouverai, assura Bakura en souriant méchamment.

\- N'attire juste pas trop l'attention sur nous, le prévint Yûgi en approuvant.

\- Nous nous relayerons durant le jour pour surveiller spécifiquement le garçon Potter, continua Yami. Les Monstres de Duel veilleront la nuit et nous alerteront si quelque chose arrive.

\- Les âmes des personnes présentes ici sont déséquilibrées, murmura Ryô, observant la Balance qui penchait d'un côté à l'autre sans qu'il ne tente de l'influencer.

\- Nous commencerons aujourd'hui, approuva Yami en regardant la Balance avec intérêt. Obtenez autant d'informations que vous pouvez dans cet endroit. Bakura, pourrais-tu dresser des protections autour de ce lieu tant que nous sommes ici ? Les mêmes que celles que tu as placées à la maison, mais en autorisant leurs alliés à entrer ?

\- Je suppose, déclara Bakura, pas très heureux de devoir faire cela.

\- Nous devrons faire de même une fois que nous serons à l'école, le prévint Yami. Mais Marek et Seto pourront t'aider à ce moment-là, car il y aura beaucoup d'autres facteurs à considérer.

\- En parlant d'autres facteurs, dit Seto, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de cette enseignante qui préoccupe tant le vieil homme.

\- Cela devra attendre. Nous avons des visiteurs, dit soudainement Marek en se retournant pour faire face à la porte.

Les autres Mages suivirent son exemple, l'air terrifiant, alors que Yami hochait la tête pour que Seto ouvre la porte. À l'extérieur se trouvait un couloir apparemment vide mais tous les Mages pouvaient sentir au moins trois présences devant leur porte, en plus de la forte respiration qu'ils entendaient. Yami enveloppa les présences d'Ombres et les attira à l'intérieur de la chambre. Seto referma la porte. Marek tendit la main et fit un geste comme pour tirer un drap, révélant le garçon Potter, un rouquin et une fille aux cheveux touffus, tous terrifiés. Mais pas assez terrifiés au goût de Bakura.

\- _Que_ pensiez-vous faire ? siffla-t-il, ses yeux rouges se rétrécissant dangereusement. Je pensais que nous vous avions dit de ne pas interférer dans nos affaires.

Les enfants semblaient incapables de répondre, effrayés par leur nombre et les avertissements de la veille qui leur revenaient en mémoire.

\- Vous ne nous faites pas confiance, constata Yûgi. Vous pensez que nous travaillons avec Voldemort ou que nous sommes comme lui.

Étourdi, Harry ne put que hocher la tête.

\- La curiosité est en soi un crime, intervint Shizu. Cependant, votre incapacité à la contrôler et à défier les règles aussi.

\- Pharaon, dit Seto. Que devons-nous faire d'eux ?

Yami les considéra attentivement.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Quelque chose à propos de protections et d'un professeur qui préoccupe Dumbledore, réussit à couiner la fille.

Yami se tourna vers sa Cour, voulant leur jeter un regard exaspéré mais il devait rester royal.

\- Nous aurions été au cours l'année scolaire, commença-t-il, vous auriez été témoins de plus de pouvoir que vous ne le voulez vraiment. Vous êtes pardonnés pour cette fois parce que les règles ne vous ont pas été proprement exposées. Quelque chose qui sera rectifié ce matin. Vous devez museler votre curiosité quand il s'agit de choses dépassant de votre compréhension. Je ne serai pas aussi conciliant la prochaine fois que cela se produira, école ou non.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent en tremblant, soulagés que rien ne leur arrive cette fois-ci.

\- Vous devriez redescendre, dit Shizu. Ta mère a préparé le petit-déjeuner et je suis sure qu'elle appréciait de l'aide, ajouta-t-elle, le regard vissé sur la tête rousse.

\- D'acc-d'accord, bégaya-t-il en reculant vers la porte que Seto rouvrit, poussant ses amis devant lui. Nous… euh… nous partons maintenant.

Les adolescents partirent rapidement et tous les Mages soupirèrent de frustration.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que nous n'allons pas devoir faire ça toute l'année, supplia Ryô en se tournant vers Shizu.

\- Ils sont trop curieux et suffisants pour te le garantir, répondit Shizu, frustrée. Ils veulent des réponses et ne n'arrêteront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils les obtiennent.

\- Ils auront plus de réponses qu'ils ne le veulent s'ils réessaient, gronda Bakura.

Yami prit le papier récapitulant les règles qu'ils avaient arrêtées la nuit dernière et la tendit à une vrille d'Ombres venue à son commandement silencieux.

\- J'espère que ce n'arrivera pas une fois qu'ils auront vu les règles, dit-il alors que l'Ombre allait épingler l'avis en bas où tout le monde pourrait le voir. Et surtout une fois qu'ils auront vu les conséquences.

* * *

 **Sorciers**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'enfreindre les règles ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle alors qu'ils redescendaient par le couloir. Vous ne m'avez rien dit à ce propos ! les accusa-t-elle.

\- Nous essayions de les espionner, se défendit Ron. Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient être heureux en nous découvrant ?

\- Comment ont-ils su que nous étions là ? se demanda Harry à voix haute. Nous étions sous la cape d'invisibilité et nous étions silencieux !

\- Ce serait de piètres gardes s'ils n'étaient pas capables de dire quand quelqu'un les espionne, raisonna logiquement Hermione.

\- Mais comment ? demanda-t-il avec obstination. Ils ne nous ont toujours pas dit quel genre de magie ils utilisent. Pour ce que nous en savons, ils peuvent utiliser la magie noire.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore les aurait engagés si c'était le cas, les défendit Hermione.

\- Ouais mais Dumbledore a toujours été un peu timbré, dit Ron. Je veux dire, il fait confiance à Rogue après tout.

\- Exactement, dit Harry, ravi d'avoir Ron de son côté.

Ils cessèrent de parler en passant devant le portrait de Mrs Black et entrèrent dans la cuisine pour y trouver Mrs Weasley préparant la table pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle. Pouvez-vous prendre les assiettes et m'aider à mettre la table, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry en allant vers l'armoire pour y prendre une pile d'assiettes.

\- Je gage que vous avez tous bien dormi, dit-elle en plaçant un énorme plat de porridge sur la table.

\- Oui, m'dame, répondit respectueusement Harry.

Depuis leur première rencontre sur les quais de la gare, il avait toujours aimé Mrs Weasley. Il était toujours le bienvenu chez elle et elle le traitait comme son propre fils, alors même qu'elle avaient sept enfants.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et se tourna pour prendre un autre plat mais elle sursauta en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Les adolescents la regardèrent, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais la virent seulement regarder un bout de papier épinglé au mur, qui n'était sûrement pas là il y a un instant. Étant la plus proche, Mrs Weasley le lut en premier.

\- Il semble que les Mages aient arrêté leurs règles, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux enfants.

\- Les Mages ? demanda curieusement Hermione en posant son regard sur les règles.

Mrs Wealsey fut terrifiée pendant un moment mais ses traits se détendirent une fois qu'elle réalisa que rien ne lui arriverait.

\- Voilà ce qu'ils voulaient dire, continua-t-elle.

\- Fascinant, chuchota profondément Hermione.

Mrs Wealey alla chercher le reste de la nourriture, laissant Harry et Ron rejoindre Hermione près du papier.

 _Règles_

 _Ne pas tenter de nous espionner. - Cela inclut l'écoute aux portes._

 _Ne pas tenter de nous manipuler. - Vous n'êtes pas intelligents._

 _Ne pas tenter de nous suivre._

 _Ne pas remettre en question notre autorité._

 _Ne pas défier notre autorité._

 _Ne pas entrer dans nos quartiers, sous aucune circonstance, sauf si nous vous invitons spécifiquement. - Priez pour ne jamais être invité._

 _Obéissez à n'importe quel commandement donné. - Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des insubordonnés en cas d'urgence._

 _Ne pas nous attaquer._

 _Ne pas se mettre intentionnellement dans des situations dangereuses._

 _Ne pas tenter de nous forcer la main._

 _Ne pas tenter de nous voler._

 _Enfreindre ces règles résultera en un Yami no Game avec la possibilité de se perdre dans les Ombres. D'autres règles seront mises en place à Poudlard._

\- C'est quoi un «Yami no Game» ? demanda Ron. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'être perdu dans les Ombres ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Harry en concertant Hermione qui le regarda également.

\- Je ferais des recherches plus tard. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à ce propos, dit-elle.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement. Mrs Weasley engagea les adolescents pour le nettoyage de la maison, comme ils le faisaient depuis certain temps maintenant. Peu importe combien ils dépoussiéraient et cirait, le Square Grimmauld ne semblait guère mieux. Les Mages ne furent vus nulle part, ce qui soulagea un peu Harry. Peut-être lui avaient-ils dit la vérité et qu'ils _n'étaient_ _vraiment pas_ là pour lui. Quelque fois, Harry aperçut l'un de ceux aux cheveux blancs du coin de l'œil, mais il était toujours parti quand il se tournait pour mieux voir.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez leur nom ? demanda Harry après que le Mage ait disparu pour la énième fois. Tout ce que je connais c'est le Pharaon et le Prince Yûgi.

\- La femme c'est Shizu, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois firent volte-face pour voir le Pharaon assis nonchalamment dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes croisées.

\- Le grand c'est Seto, continua-t-il comme s'il était présent depuis le début. Le bond c'est Marek et les deux avec les cheveux blancs qui se ressemblent sont Ryô et Bakura. Ryô est le calme. Bakura est celui qui vous surveille, ajouta-t-il sciemment à l'attention d'Harry.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous assis ici ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Vous avez posé une question, dit le Pharaon en haussant un sourcil. Une à laquelle j'ai répondue durant les présentations de la nuit dernière, lorsque tu n'étais pas là.

\- Euh, Mr Pharaon, Monsieur, dit timidement Hermione.

L'homme haussa l'autre sourcil, ce que la jeune fille prit comme une permission pour continuer.

\- Nous nous posons des questions à propos de quelque chose à la fin des règles.

\- Priez pour ne jamais découvrir ce qu'est un Yami no Game, répondit-il gravement, sachant ce qu'elle allait demander. Et si vous suivez les règles, nous ne saurez jamais.

Avant que les adolescents ne pensent à bonne répartie, quelqu'un renversa le porte-parapluie en forme de troll dans le couloir, causant un énorme vacarme qui réveilla Mrs Black.

\- IMMONDES MOLDUS QUI SOUILLENT LE NOBLE NOM DES BLACK ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ENTRER DANS MA MAISON !

\- Au nom de Râ, qu'est-ce que c'est ? jura l'un des hommes aux cheveux blancs en plissant le regard.

Cela devait être Bakura, décida Harry. Le Pharaon reporta son attention sur les adolescents alors que les adultes refermaient les rideaux sur la peinture hurlante.

\- Un portrait de Mrs Black, répondit Harry. Nous devons toujours être silencieux dans le couloir, sinon elle fait ça.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à enlever ce maudit portrait et à le détruire ? gronda Bakura.

\- Il y a un maléfice de glu perpétuelle, se défendit Hermione. Nous avons essayé.

\- Cette chose va faire un voyage sans retour, râla Bakura, demandant la permission au Pharaon d'un regard.

\- Par tous les moyens, répondit celui-ci à la question muette.

Bakura sourit sauvagement et quitta joyeusement la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence résonna à travers la maison et la résidence poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bakura revint, visiblement satisfait.

\- Elle est partie, annonça-t-il avant de reprendre dans un langage différent.

Le Pharaon le considéra un instant avant de répondre dans la même langue. Bakura hocha la tête et sortit de nouveau.

\- Bonne fin de journée, lança le Pharaon aux adolescents avant d'amorcer son départ. Je crois que Molly a presque fini de préparer le déjeuner.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent pensivement, pas certains de savoir comment réagir à ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Nous devrions finir cette pièce avant que Mrs Weasley ne sous appelle pour manger, déclara finalement Hermione en se détournant pour se remettre à épousseter.

Elle se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

\- Tout est fait.

\- _Tout_ est fait, répéta Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que pendant que le Pharaon était dans la pièce, les Ombres avaient nettoyé discrètement les lieux. Jamais ils n'auraient pu faire un aussi bon travail.

\- Le repas est prêt, les enfants !

Mrs Weasley passa la tête à l'intérieur.

\- Vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail ici, leur dit-elle. Comment avez-vous rendu cette pièce si propre ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas vous dire, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

\- Bien. Vous aurez l'après-midi pour faire tous les devoirs qu'il vous reste à faire, leur annonça Mrs Weasley. Venez d'abord manger !


	8. La Vision

**Chapitre 7 : La Vision**

 **Mages**

\- Tu as aidé les enfants à faire leurs corvées ? lança Shizu à Yami, amusée.

Les deux se tenaient dans les Ombres, observant les trois adolescents.

\- Pas intentionnellement, avoua Yami. Les Ombres ont fait du zèle en voulant rendre cette pièce présentable.

\- Ils vont utiliser leur temps libre pour faire des recherches sur nous, le prévint-elle.

\- Laissons-les chercher. Ça occupera leur temps et les empêchera de nous harceler de questions. Vont-ils réellement trouver quelque chose ?

Shizu effleura le pouvoir de son Collier et répondit :

\- Ils trouveront quelque chose sur les Yami no Games mais pas avant d'être à l'école.

Yami hocha la tête.

\- Je pensais bien qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose comme ça. Aussi longtemps qu'ils resteront ignorants des Objets du Millénium et n'essayeront pas de fouiller dans nos passés, nous les laisserons tranquilles.

Marek se joignit à eux.

\- Les sorciers sont mal à l'aise avec ce que Fluffy a fait au tableau hurlant, sourit-il.

\- Tu sais qu'il déteste que tu l'appelles comme ça, rappela Yami au blond.

\- Bien sûr, déclara celui-ci. Et il ne dit pas la moitié de ce qu'il pense. C'est plutôt amusant.

\- Que disent-ils, mon frère ? demanda Shizu, plus que familière avec les singeries de son frère.

\- Ils se demandent juste comment il a fait, répondit-il. Les adultes sont presque sûrs que c'est de la magie des Ombres et ils n'ont pas tort, mais ils se demandent aussi ce qu'elle peut faire exactement. Les enfants se demandent quelle sorte de magie c'était et sont effrayés quant à ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Ils ont vu nos règles à présent et sont naturellement méfiants.

\- Bien, dit Yami. Je préfère garder les Yami no Games pour les êtres véritablement malveillants.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions une réunion, lança Seto en apparaissant près d'eux.

\- C'est impromptu, répondit Yami. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à nous rapporter ?

\- L'Ordre tient une autre réunion ce soir, répondit-il. Apparemment, Kingsley a glané des informations cruciales.

\- Ce qui veut dire une nouvelle nuit de délibérations inutiles, grogna Marek.

\- J'ai entendu certains adultes critiquer la façon dont nous fonctionnons, annonça Seto. Ils clament que Yami devrait nous autoriser à nous exprimer plus avant dans les décisions et qu'il se place au-dessus des autres.

Le Puzzle autour du cou de Yami se mit à crépiter avec colère devant l'audace des sorciers.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous leur montrer ce soir à quel point ils sont idiots de penser ça. Je pensais qu'ils avaient peut-être compris la nuit dernière, mais il apparaît que j'avais tort.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Marek.

Les Mages avaient convenu, cinq cents plus tôt, de ne jamais utiliser leurs Objets du Millénium les uns sur les autres sans absolue nécessité.

\- Si l'opportunité se présente, nous devrions jouer l'Ordre, déclara pensivement Yami. Pas un Yami no Game complet mais nous jouerions dans les Ombres.

Ryô apparut à son tour.

\- Molly nous a gentiment apporté à manger dans nos chambres, les informa-t-il. Bakura et Yûgi sont déjà en train de manger, donc vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher avant que Bakura ne mange tout.

\- Nous arrivons, lui assura Yami.

Quand les cinq entèrent dans la chambre de Yami et Yûgi, ce dernier tenait un plat de sandwichs hors de portée de Bakura qui tentait de le lui chiper.

\- C'est impoli de ne pas nous laisser à manger, se moqua Yami.

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

\- C'est votre faute si vous n'étiez pas là à temps, protesta Bakura en tentant de saisir une nouvelle fois l'assiette.

\- Tu en as déjà eu trois ! fit Yûgi en reposant l'assiette. Laisse-leur le reste !

\- J'ai utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir aujourd'hui, argumenta Bakura. Je le mérite.

\- Tu as posé les sortilèges ? demanda Yami en prenant un sandwich.

\- J'ai fini avant le déjeuner, répondit Bakura. À propos, les Ombres étaient très contentes d'avoir cette femme.

\- Je sais, sourit Yami. J'ai pu le sentir.

\- De plus…

Bakura tira un médaillon doré sur une chaîne de sa veste.

-… j'ai trouvé ça pendant que j'y étais.

Tous les Objets du Millénium se mirent à crépiter défensivement alors que le médaillon se balançait innocemment au bout de la chaîne. De fines émeraudes formaient un «S» sur l'une des faces.

\- C'est une partie de l'âme de Voldemort ? demanda Shizu.

Bakura acquiesça.

\- Je peux l'envoyer dans les Ombres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore, répondit Yami à la surprise générale.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Yûgi. Il ne saura pas qu'il a été détruit et nous pourrons continuer à chercher en paix.

\- Je veux qu'il sache de nous les avons détruits, répondit Yami. Il a déchiré son âme en morceaux si violemment qu'il mérite de sentir chacun de ces morceaux nourrir les Ombres indépendamment. Nous allons rassembler autant de morceaux que possible, leur jeter un sort, puis nous détruirons chacun d'eux. Faisons-le couiner.

Bakura sourit férocement.

\- Quand es-tu devenu si mauvais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cet homme a violé sa propre âme et détruit l'équilibre, répondit Yami. Il ne mérite pas moins.

\- Où garderons-nous cette chose jusqu'à ce que nous nous en occupions ? demanda Marek en jetant un regard dégoûté au médaillon.

\- Je pense que Bakura devrait le cacher, dit Yûgi. Qui de mieux qu'un voleur pour cacher des objets de valeur ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la demi-portion que j'ai détesté il y a cinq cents ans ? sourit Bakura au Prince.

\- La même chose qui est arrivée au voleur renégat de cinq mille ans qui voulait nous détruire, moi, le Pharaon et le monde, lui rétorqua Yûgi sans le moindre venin.

Le Prince et le Voleur avaient développé une étrange relation ces dernières années et même Yami et Ryô avaient du mal à la comprendre.

\- Vous savez, je vais être honnête et dire que je suis content que nous ayons décidé de sortir de la clandestinité, dit Marek étendant puis étirant ses jambes devant lui. Ces cinquante dernières années ont été plutôt ennuyeuses.

\- Eh bien, je peux te garantir que cette année ne le sera certainement pas, sourit Ryô. On va devoir gérer des adolescents curieux, des adultes incompétents et un homme qui veut gouverner le monde. Je suis presque nostalgique.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans la chambre, à rire et à se remémorer le bon vieux temps, laissant les Ombres continuer à les informer des allers et venues de la maison. Rien d'excitant n'arriva pendant le reste de la journée. Les adolescents, en essayant de faire leurs recherches, ne trouvèrent rien, comme prévu. Les autres enfants de la maison planifiaient des farces, en particulier les deux jumeaux, mais ils semblaient vouloir laisser les Mages en dehors de cela. Les adultes eux, commencèrent à se regrouper pour leur réunion à l'approche du dîner.

Tout alla bien jusqu'au dîner. Les Mages taquinaient Yûgi à propos d'un événement qui s'était produit trois cents ans auparavant.

\- Allez, gémit Yûgi avec bonne humeur. Laissez tomber les amis.

\- Aucune chance, sourit Marek. Tes cheveux sont restés verts pendant un mois à cause de ça.

\- Oh, comme si vous n'aviez jamais eu de mésaventures avec vos Objets du Millénium !

\- Oui mais aucun de nous n'a réussi à changer la couleur de ses cheveux, le taquina Seto. Comment as-tu fait ça déjà ?

\- J'ai donné un coup de coude au mauvais objet dans ma chambre d'âme, murmura Yûgi en détournant le regard, rougissant.

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Yami avec douceur.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu ce qui s'était passé, juste heureux quand son hikari avait été capable de régler le problème.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver.

\- Ça peut, soupira Yûgi à la question de sa sombre moitié. Puisque notre salle d'âme reflète tout ce que nous sommes, on peut théoriquement changer notre apparence en déplaçant des choses. Je vérifiais cette théorie quand c'est arrivé.

\- C'est quand même embarrassant, mec, rit Marek.

\- Eh bien, qu'en est-il du Yami no Game que tu as commencé avec un serpent ? contra Yûgi, voulant détourner l'attention de sa personne.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! dit Marek. C'était la première année et j'étais encore en train de m'habituer à l'Oeil. Tu avais déjà ta Clé depuis au moins cent ans quand c'est arrivé.

\- Tu savais exactement… commença Yûgi avait d'être coupé par un halètement de Shizu.

Les Mages firent volte-face pour la voir fixer le vide, l'Oeil d'Horus sur son Collier brillant. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait une vision mais celle-ci semblait différente des autres. Ce n'est que lorsque des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues qu'ils surent que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Marek tenta de regarder ses pensées avec l'Oeil afin de voir ce qui causait la détresse de sa sœur, mais il n'y arriva pas. Yûgi tenta également avec sa Clé, pour essayer de tirer Shizu de sa vision, mais il ne put pas pénétrer dans son esprit.

\- Nous devons attendre qu'elle s'achève, annonça-t-il malheureusement.

L'atmosphère joviale qui régnait la minute précédente avait disparu, remplacée par une inquiétude non dissimulée pour l'un des leurs.

La vision dura seulement quelques minutes mais cela sembla être une éternité pour ceux qui en attendaient la fin. La lumière mourut et Shizu s'effondra. Yami la rattrapa rapidement et la plaça sur son lit.

\- Elle ne va pas apprécier ça, murmura Marek en sachant que sa sœur était plus à cheval sur la bienséance que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

\- Je crois que ce sera le dernier de ses soucis, répondit Yûgi. Doit-on attendre qu'elle se réveille ou dois-je aller la chercher ?

\- Attendons voir si elle se réveille toute seule. Si elle n'est pas réveillée dans 5 minutes, va la chercher, ordonna Yami.

Yûgi acquiesça et s'assit sur la chaise située près du lit. Les autres Mages prirent également place tout autour, près du lit, mais pas trop prêts pour ne pas étouffer Shizu quand elle se réveillerait. Cinq minutes de tension passèrent sans que Shizu ne s'agite.

\- Va la chercher, dit doucement Yami à Yûgi.

Celui-ci plaça le bout de sa Clé sur son front et la tourna. Les Mages attendirent en retenant lors respiration, alors que les yeux de Yûgi tournaient au blanc, que les deux se réveillent. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la lumière revint dans les yeux de Yûgi et il se redressa.

\- Elle se réveillera bientôt, annonça-t-il au plus grand soulagement des Mages.

\- As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle a vu ? demanda Ryô.

\- Juste des émotions, répondit Yûgi. Beaucoup de douleur, de chagrin et de colère.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit dans les minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce que Shizu n'ouvre doucement les yeux et ne s'asseye avec l'aide de Marek.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Yami, préoccupé.

\- Je pense, répondit-elle en posant une main sur sa tête.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Marek. Tu n'as jamais eu une vision aussi dure.

\- J'ai vu la bataille finale avec Voldemort, répondit-elle. C'était intense. Il était très en colère que nous ayons détruit les morceaux de son âme.

\- Super, dit Bakura. Laissons-le s'énerver. Plus la personne est en colère, plus elle fait d'erreurs.

\- Non, pas super, contra Shizu en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant contre son frère.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Yami, la peur le saisissant inexplicablement.

Il se déplaça vers la chaude lumière de son hikari. Shizu ouvrit les yeux et fixa Yûgi avant de lâcher, glaciale :

\- Je l'ai vu te tuer.

Le visage de Yûgi pâlit immédiatement et Yami posa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a plus dans la vision, dit Bakura en regardant la paire avec appréhension. Quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu.

\- Sans doute, dit Shizu, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu.

Les Mages regardèrent Yûgi avec inquiétude, se demandant tous quand cela se produirait pour qu'ils puissent se préparer.

\- Quand ? croassa Yami, incapable de supporter l'idée de perdre son hikari.

\- À la fin de l'année, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sure, répondit Shizu.

\- Cela nous laisse le temps de nous préparer, déclara Seto avec optimisme. J'ai prouvé une fois que le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre. Nous pouvons défier ce futur si nous voulons.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais trompée en presque cinq cents ans, dit doucement Ryô.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de bonnes raisons de combattre le destin comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, contra Seto avec véhémence.

\- Tu marques un point, concéda Marek.

\- Mais comment saurons-nous les actions pour éviter que cela ne mette en branle ce futur ? réfléchit Bakura.

\- Nous ne devons pas laisser cela nous distraire, bredouilla soudainement Yûgi en repoussant doucement Yami. Je vais m'inquiéter pour moi. Nous devons nous focaliser sur la réunion qui a lieu en bas. Je sais que tu veux jouer un jeu sans enjeux avec eux, fit-il à Yami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, les récentes nouvelles pesant lourdement sur son esprit.

\- Si l'opportunité se présente. Ils ont critiqué notre façon de fonctionner en glorifiant la leur, ajouta-t-il aux autres. Nous devons leur montrer à quel point elle est inefficace.

\- Je sais que tu as un jeu en tête, dit Seto, mais tu ne devrais pas nous en parler tant que tu ne l'as pas annoncé aux sorciers. Autrement, ce ne serait pas juste.

Une frappe timide retentit à la porte et la voix de Molly retentit.

\- Nous avons une réunion en bas dans environ 15 minutes si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous.

Yami fit un signe à Ryô, qui était certainement celui en meilleure condition de traiter avec eux, pour qu'il réponde.

Le mage timide entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour voir la femme mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

\- Nous descendrons dans quelques instants, l'informa-t-il. Nous sommes en train de régler certaines affaires privées.

\- Oh.

Molly était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir interrompu les Mages.

\- Bien sûr. Nous vous attendrons. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à manger ? J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas dîné.

\- Non merci, répondit-il poliment avant de fermer la porte.

Il savait qu'aucun des Mages ne se sentait en état de manger et si cela arrivait plus tard, ils prendraient de la nourriture eux-mêmes.

\- Tu te sens prête pour cette réunion, sœurette ? demanda Marek avec inquiétude alors que Shizu se levait.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-elle légèrement offensée, il me faudra plus qu'une vision intense, quoique dérangeante, pour me garder longtemps hors jeu.

\- Content de l'entendre, sourit Yami.

Mais ce n'était pas son sourire habituel et tout le monde le savait.

\- En outre, c'est ton lit et je ne peux pas y rester plus longtemps, continua-t-elle, sachant que Yami détestait quand elle ramenait la bienséance sur le tapis.

Cela marcha néanmoins. Il lui lança un regard ennuyé mais reconnaissant.

\- Tu penses ça mais je pourrais t'ordonner de rester ici si je le voulais. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui est pire : être mis dans le lit du Pharaon après un évanouissement ou lui désobéir ?

\- C'est ce que tu dis mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai, riposta-t-elle

\- Je pourrais si je le voulais, répondit obstinément Yami, faisant rire les autres.

\- Nous savons tous que tu es un grand sentimental, s'amusa Marek en s'accrochant au bras du Pharaon qui le regarda avec agacement mais ne dit rien, heureux qu'une atmosphère propice à la plaisanterie soit de retour.

\- Tu sais, intervint Yûgi, les Ombres tournoyant dans ses mains révélant une boîte en bois. Si nous faisons une déclaration ce soir, pourquoi ne pas en faire une mémorable ?

Il ouvrit la boite, révélant le diadème et les bijoux de Yami.

\- Ils doivent se souvenir qu' _ils_ sont venus _nous_ supplier pour avoir de l'aide et qu'ils ne doivent pas critiquer nos méthodes.

Yami observa tristement les objets dans la boite. Marek sembla sentir qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps et commença à faire sortir tous les autres.

\- Nous allons prendre nos bracelets et objets, dit-il en refermant la porte sur la paire.

Yûgi prit la parure en silence et la plaça avec précaution et respect sur le front de Yami.

\- Ils ne doivent pas oublier que tu es le roi, dit-il doucement.

\- Si je dois porter le mien, tu dois porter le tien, dit Yami. Tu es aussi royal que moi.

\- Je n'en ai pas, répondit Yûgi, confus.

\- Si, soupira Yami, les Ombres déposant dans sa main une seconde boite en bois très similaire à la sienne.

Il l'ouvrit et révéla un diadème plus petit mais pas moins magnifique.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais donné avant parce que je sais que tu détestes les trucs comme ça, expliqua-t-il, la voix emplie d'émotions, en prenant le diadème dans ses mains. J'aimerai que tu le portes maintenant.

Yûgi sentit sa gorge se nouer face à l'émotion de la voix de sa sombre moitié et les sentiments qui s'écoulaient à travers de leur lien. Il baissa respectueusement sa tête et autorisa Yami à placer le diadème sur sa tête. Yami prit son temps, s'assurant qu'il était droit et que ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas pris maladroitement dedans. Quand il recula finalement, Yûgi releva les yeux pour voir le visage du roi empli de fierté et de peine.

Brusquement, il agrippa le Pharaon et l'attira dans une solide étreinte que celui-ci lui retourna avec ferveur.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir des mains d'un fou, lui chuchota-t-il avec férocité. Je te jure que je ne laisserais pas cela arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, murmura Yami, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Tu m'as sauvé de cinq mille ans de ténèbres et tu m'as montré ce que ça fait d'avoir un ami. Même maintenant, alors que nous sommes maudits pour l'éternité, tu te tiens à mes côtés comme une lumière pour me guider.

\- Et tu as toujours été là pour me prêter ta force quand j'en avais le plus besoin, répondit Yûgi. Tu as dit toi-même que nous sommes maudits pour l'éternité. Les Ombres ne me laisseront pas mourir, lui assura-t-il.

Yami ne répondit pas mais serra un peu plus son hikari contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que, au moment où il lâcherait, il ne disparaisse.

\- Nous devrions finir de nous préparer, déclara Yûgi quelques minutes plus tard, libérant son double sombre.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Yami, toujours sombre.

Silencieusement, les deux mirent leurs bracelets indiquant leurs statuts dans la Cour et Yami mit même sa chevalière.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il à son hikari.

\- C'est compliqué de lever Marek le matin ? répondit-il effrontément.

C'était presque impossible de faire lever Marek à une heure raisonnable, et seul Shizu connaissait l'astuce pour le sortir du lit.

\- Allons-y, dit Yami, un léger sourire sur le visage devant cette blague.

Les autres étaient déjà prêts et les attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Allons-y, décida-t-il sérieusement alors que tout le monde prenait leur position.


	9. Chatiment

**Chapitre 8 : Châtiment**

 **Mages**

Les Mages offrirent un spectacle percutant à l'assistance présente dans la cuisine : les deux membres de la royauté arboraient fièrement les symboles de leur statut et tous portaient des brassards d'or couverts de hiéroglyphes. Aucun entre eux ne semblait particulièrement amical ce soir-là, pas même Ryô.

_Comme c'est gentil aux Mages des Ombres de nous honorer de leur présence, se moqua Maugrey devant à leur retard.

Yami ne laissa pas passer ça. La vision de Shizu l'avait plongé dans une humeur aigre envers tout étranger.

\- Surveillez votre langue, gronda-t-il, son Puzzle crépitant dangereusement à cause de son humeur. Je suis fatigué de votre attitude à notre égard. _Nous vous_ faisons une faveur en étant ici et vous devriez vous en souvenir, dit-il en s'asseyant avec colère, son regard accentué par ceux des autres Mages.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, dit gaiement Dumbledore comme si la tension dans la pièce n'était pas à couper au couteau, je crois que Kingsley a d'importantes nouvelles.

\- En effet, dit-il d'une voix grave. J'ai entendu des rumeurs au sein du Ministère disant que Voldemort cherche un nouveau pouvoir pour se renforcer. Il se murmure que ce pourrait même être les Mages des Ombres.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Seto, agacé. Nous avons déjà accepté de vous aider. Et si par miracle il réussit à trouver notre demeure, les Ombres le dévoreront avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

\- Le problème, répondit McGonagall, c'est que s'il découvre que vous êtes à Poudlard, il viendra vous y chercher et mettra les étudiants en danger.

\- Nous voulons discuter d'un plan de secours si cela se produit, dit Lupin.

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Bakura avec un dégoût non dissimulé. C'est tout ce que vous faites.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? grogna Maugrey, sur la défensive.

\- Exactement ce que vous avez entendu, rétorqua Yami. Vous vous asseyez ici et ne faites rien d'autre que discuter au lieu de faire ce qu'il faut. Si vous aviez mené une action plus progressive il y a une décennie, vous n'auriez pas le problème que vous avez maintenant. Vous vous trompez en vous asseyant ici et en pensant que vous progressez. Maintenant, vous attendez que nous nous asseyions et que nous suivions votre exemple parce que, apparemment, vous savez tout mieux que nous. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, _vous_ êtes venus _nous_ chercher pour avoir de l'aide, et non l'inverse. Il vous appartiendra de nous laisser opérer à notre manière si vous voulez réellement que notre très temporaire alliance perdure.

\- Nous laissons chacun exprimer son opinion, dit Maugrey. C'est certainement mieux que d'être dirigés comme des esclaves.

Tous les Objets du Millénium se mirent à crépiter furieusement.

\- Vous êtes allez trop loin, gronda Yami en laissant les Ombres grimper sur les murs, assombrissant la pièce. Je vous avais prévenu quand nous sommes arrivés de surveiller vos paroles et nous avons été plus que généreux quant votre attitude depuis que vous êtes entrés chez nous, il y a deux jours. C'est l'heure d'un Yami no Game !

Les Ombres explosèrent à ses mots et la cuisine où ils étaient assis disparut et fut remplacée par une forêt.

\- Où somme-nous ? demanda Maugrey, son œil tournant follement dans son orbite.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu ici, sourit Marek, mais peut-être que ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Vous êtes dans les Ombres, jouant un Yami no Game contre un Pharaon _très_ en colère.

\- Vous êtes malchanceux, lui dit Yami. Bien que je planifiais ce jeu ce soir, je prévoyais également d'en faire un jeu sans enjeux. Mais maintenant, c'est votre âme que vous risquez.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta McGonagall.

\- Il le peut, gronda Seto, il est le Pharaon des Ombres. Cet homme a défié notre autorité et s'est moqué de nous pour la dernière fois !

\- Quelles sont les règles de _ce_ jeu ? demanda Maugrey à contrecœur.

\- Il y existe un jeu moldu appelé Capture Drapeau, expliqua Yami en sentant la tension grimper à chacun de ses mots. Nous allons jouer à une version un peu différente.

Des seaux de bombes de peinture apparurent aux pieds des deux hommes ainsi qu'un drapeau assorti.

\- La couleur de la peinture reflète votre personnalité, sourit Yami devant la peinture orange de Maugrey et la sienne violette. L'orange est la couleur de l'ignorance et de la supériorité, expliqua-t-il. Parfait pour vous, je crois.

\- Que veut dire le violet ? demanda Maugrey.

\- La royauté, bien sûr, répondit Yami. Je suis le Pharaon après tout.

Il continua avant que Maugrey n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce jeu se joue traditionnellement en équipe, donc j'aurais mes Mages dans la mienne et vous pouvez choisir six de vos camarades pour la vôtre. Leurs âmes seront préservées, que vous gagniez ou perdiez.

Maugrey le regarda avec méfiance mais choisit rapidement son équipe.

\- Dumbledore, Minerva, Arthur, Tonks, Bill et Kingsley.

Les six prirent rapidement leur place aux côtés de Maugrey et les autres furent placés à l'écart sur une plate-forme dans le «ciel» pour qu'ils regardent le jeu.

\- Mana les gardera des Ombres, déclara Yûgi.

Une jeune femme dans une tenue ridicule apparut et créa une bulle de lumière autour des spectateurs.

\- Voici comment se déroulera le jeu, annonça Yami. Nous avons chacun dix minutes pour cacher notre drapeau et être prêts à jouer.

Un énorme minuteur apparut dans le ciel, réglé sur dix minutes.

\- Aucune équipe ne doit quitter son drapeau avant que le temps de ne soit écoulé. Une fois que c'est fait, le jeu commence. Vous pouvez être touché trois fois par l'autre équipe avant d'être éliminé. Le but est de ramener le drapeau de vos adversaires à votre base. Faites-le et c'est gagné. Si le capitaine de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire vous et moi, clarifia Yami pour Maugrey, est éliminé, l'équipe perd automatiquement. Aucune magie offensive ne sera permise aux deux équipes.

\- Attendez, protesta Maugrey. Vous avez créé ce jeu. Comment pourrait-il être juste ?

\- Les Yami no Games doivent _toujours_ être justes, répondit Yami. Bien que je sois le Pharaon des Ombres, elles me puniront si je triche comme elles le feront avec vous. Votre jeu commence… MAINTENANT !

Le minuteur commença son décompte. Les Mages saisirent leur drapeau et leur peinture et s'enfuirent dans les bois.

Yami commença instantanément à donner des ordres dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

\- _Shizu, toi et_ _Ryô_ _, alle_ _z_ _trouver une cachette pour installer et protéger le drapeau_ _mais vous assurez aussi une mission_ _de surveillance_ _._ _Tu pourras observer leurs mouvements et les transmettre à Ryô qui fera le relai_ _s_ _à Bakura, qui les dira_ _à_ _Yûgi qui à son tour me les transmettra. Je serais avec Marek et Seto. Nous serons deux équipes d'attaque._ _Mon équipe se focalisera nos adversaire_ _s_ _pour_ _réduire leur effectif. Bakura et Yûgi se concentreront sur le drapeau._

\- _D'accord_ , répondirent-ils.

Ils trouvèrent l'endroit idéal : il y avait un haut rocher pour placer le drapeau dans un endroit très tentant, ainsi que des surplombs de rochers et de broussailles dans lesquels Shizu et Ryô pourraient se cacher. Ils installèrent rapidement leur base avec des sorts de protection autour de leur drapeau pour l'empêcher d'être simplement attiré d'un sortilège. La minuterie atteint bruyamment zéro et le jeu commença.

\- _Alle_ _z_ _à leur base rapidement_ , dit Shizu à Yami. _Ils sont toujours en train de discuter des meilleures options et maintenant ils paniquent. Ils_ _sont de l'autre côté de la rivière, à gauche_.

Yami acquiesça et fit signe à Seto et Marek de le suivre. Ils disparurent rapidement dans les broussailles, rapidement suivis par Bakura et Yûgi qui prirent une direction légèrement différente afin d'approcher par un autre côté. Yami trouva les sorciers sans le moindre problème car il n'eut qu'à suivre les voix qui se disputaient.

\- Je ne crois toujours pas que je devrais juste rester ici et me cacher, se plaignit Maugrey.

\- Alastor, dit McGonagall, s'ils vous touchent, vous perdrez automatiquement votre âme.

\- Oui mais là-bas je peux me déplacer, me cacher et riposter, argumenta-t-il. Ici, je suis une cible facile.

Les Mages s'assirent en silence dans les buissons tandis que les sorciers se disputaient. Yami prit une bombe de peinture dans chaque main, imité par Seto et Marek, et pointa les cibles dans l'ordre dans lequel il le voulait les frapper. Les deux hochèrent la tête avec compréhension et attendirent l'ordre de Yami. Il articula les mots :

\- _Un, deux, TROIS !_

Moins d'une demi-seconde après le «trois», une série de bombes de peinture vola vers Arthur Weasley et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Les six projectiles atteignirent leur cible avec une mortelle précision et, juste avec cela, Maugrey perdit deux membres de son équipe. Les Mages battirent en retraite dans les buissons alors que les Ombres transféraient les deux sorciers sur la plate-forme d'observation dans le ciel.

\- _Qui sont les prochains ?_ demanda Marek lorsqu'ils furent loin.

' _Shizu dit de cibler Tonks_ ', dit mentalement Yûgi. ' _Elle sera seule sur l_ _e bord_ _de la rivière_.'

\- _Tonks_ , transmit Yami.

\- _Même stratégie qu'avant ?_ demanda Seto.

\- _Non_ , répliqua Yami.

\- _Elle sera prête_ _maintenant qu'elle a vu_ _ça_ _._ _Je pense que nous devrions tenter une_ _tactique_ _pour la rendre nerveuse._

Marek et Seto sourirent et suivirent Yami. Une fois la femme repérée, ils commencèrent à courir à travers les broussailles, en veillant à faire bruisser les feuilles sur leur passage. Tonks se tournait à chaque fois, tenter de déterminer d'où viendrait l'attaque. Elle lança une bombe de peinture dans la direction de quelques bruissements, mais moment où elle atteignit sa cible, le Mage était parti. Yami en jeta une de derrière elle et la frappa dans le dos. Surprise, la femme se retourna, essayant de déterminer d'où venait l'attaque, mais fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'une autre bombe la frappa de nouveau dans le dos, celle-ci lancée par Seto. Tonks se tourna une nouvelle fois, s'assurant de ne pas laisser son dos exposé dans une direction pendant trop longtemps. Une erreur. Avec toute son attention tournée sur son dos, elle ne vit pas la bombe venant en face d'elle, jetée par Marek, et fut éliminée.

' _Shizu_ _dit que nous devrions_ _é_ _changer_ _nos_ _place_ _s_ ' dit soudainement Yûgi. _'_ _Quelqu'un vous a vu avec l'attaque de groupe. Nous allons_ _nous «rentrer» l'un dans l'autre_ _et_ _faire l'échange_ _dans la confusion.'_

Yami transmit les instructions à Seto et Marek.

\- _Est-ce qu'ils ont dit_ _où ils en sont_ _?_ demanda ce dernier.

\- _Probablement la reconnaissance_ , répondit Yami. _Et peut-être_ _une_ _distraction pour que Bakura trouve un moyen d'obtenir le drapeau._

 _\- J'entend_ _s_ _les pensées d'au moins deux personnes à proximité,_ dit soudainement Marek _. Je suis sûr qu'ils verront l'échange._

 _-_ _Tu_ _pense_ _s_ _que_ _pouvoir_ _commencer une dispute avec Bakura et causer une certaine confusion pour nous ?_ demanda Seto.

\- _S'il te plaît_ , se moqua Marek. _Est-ce que Fluffy le déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça ?_ demanda-t-il de façon purement rhétorique.

\- _Oui_ , gronda Bakura derrière lui. _Je suppose que tu as senti les sorciers pas loin ?_

 _-_ _Évidemment_ , répondit effrontément Marek.

\- _Tu_ _va_ _s_ _bien_ _, Yûgi ?_ demanda Yami à son hikari.

\- _Je me porte comme un charme_ , répondit Yûgi, adressant un étrange regard à son yami.

Mais devina où il voulait en venir.

' _Je pense que la_ _bonne_ _question est «_ _Est-ce que_ _toi_ _tu vas bien ?»_ ' dit-il à travers leur lien mental.

' _Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_ _'_ répondit Yami, un peu trop rapidement.

Yûgi lui lança un regard qui disait clairement «Nous parlerons plus tard» et se concentra sur le jeu qu'ils étaient en train de jouer.

Marek et Bakura commencèrent leur fausse dispute, aussi Yûgi surgit-il pour les séparer, agissant comme Yami le ferait, mais il ne prononça aucun des mots qu'attendaient les sorciers. Pas que cela ait de l'importance étant donné qu'ils parlaient en égyptien et pas en anglais.

- _C'est une belle_ _performance_ _,_ dit-il sérieusement, comme s'il était agacé par les deux hommes. _Nous devrions y aller. J_ _e serai avec toi et_ _Seto_ , dit Yûgi à Marek s'agitant sauvagement dans une direction aléatoire, comme s'il donnait des ordres. _Allons-y._

Sa place facilement échangée avec son hikari, Yami partit avec Bakura.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_ demanda-t-il au voleur.

\- _Nous_ _nous demandions_ _si nous devions ou non prendre la peine de voler le drapeau_ , dit Bakura.

 _Les sorts qu'ils ont mis autour de lui sont bons, mais pas suffisamment pour moi. Yûgi pense que Maugrey va craquer sous la pression et enfreindre les règles._

 _\- Moi aussi,_ admit Yami.

\- _On a aussi réussi à atteindre le rouquin, Bill,_ continua Bakura. _Leur équipe est réduite à trois à présent. Il doit être désespéré maintenant._

 _\- Bien,_ répondit distraitement Yami.

\- _Yami_ , fit sérieusement Bakura, obligeant l'homme à s'arrêter net et à le regarder.

Bakura n'appelait presque _jamais_ le Pharaon ainsi. Du moins, pas face à lui. Habituellement, il se moquait amicalement de son titre.

- _Je te ju_ _r_ _e que je ferai_ _s_ _tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Yûgi,_ dit-il, connaissant l'origine de la distraction du Pharaon.

Cela ne servit qu'à approfondir le malaise du Pharaon avant qu'il n'arrive à se ressaisir.

\- _Tu t'es vraiment attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Je crois oui_ , admit Bakura avec un sourire affectueux. _M_ _ais tu devrais vraiment_ _arrêter_ _de t'inquiéter de ce qui_ pourrait _arriver. L_ _a_ _crevette_ _a_ _six gardes du corps qui l'entourent._

 _\- Il n'est plus si_ _petit,_ le défendit Yami. _Il est juste un peu plus petit que moi maintenant._

\- _Tout est_ _dit_ , sourit Bakura au Pharaon, le faisant se renfrogner.

\- _Allons-nous-en_ _,_ _ok ?_ gronda-t-il, tout de même reconnaissant pour les mots de Bakura.

Les deux se glissèrent furtivement à travers les bois.

' _Bien, le plan fonctionne_ ' dit Yûgi. ' _On vient d'être attaqué par Minerva et Kingsley. Seto a été touché deux fois et Marek et moi une. Ils pensaient que c'était toi'_.

Yami transmit le message, mécontent.

\- _Alors ils font équipe,_ conjectura Bakura. _Il était temps. Ryô dit que nous devrions aller après Kingsley et l'équipe de Yûgi après Minerva. Sépar_ _ons-les_.

Yami envoya le message à Yûgi et reçut une confirmation.

\- _Allons-y_ , dit Yami en changeant de direction.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer leur cible qui tentait de rester cachée. Il semblait que, tout aussi arrogants que soient leurs hommes politiques, ces sorciers avaient des compétences de survie terriblement basiques. Ils devaient utiliser leur magie pour tout et devenaient paresseux, décida Yami. Bakura hocha la tête en direction de son coéquipier et contourna le malheureux sorcier. Yami jeta une bombe de peinture sur Kingsley, attirant son attention alors qu'il la bloquait avec un sortilège. Pendant ce temps, Bakura courut furtivement derrière lui et le frappa rapidement avec deux bombes avant de disparaître. Une technique d'assassin adaptée que Bakura avait perfectionnée au cours des cinq cents dernières années. Kingsley se retourna, essayant de repérer l'endroit d'où le Mage était parti, mais il en fut incapable. Soudain, deux bombes furent lancées vers lui depuis deux directions. Il ne put bloquer les deux et fut éliminé.

' _On a eu Minerv_ _a_ ' annonça Yûgi à Yami. ' _Vous avez eu Kingsley ?_ '

'À _l'instant_ ' répliqua Yami.

\- _L'idiot est le dernier qu'il reste,_ constata Bakura. _Quel est le plan ?_

- _Ramène_ _Ryô et Shizu par ici,_ dit Yami. _Je_ _m'occupe_ _Yûgi, Seto et Marek. Nous allons l'encercler et lui donner son_ _jeu de_ _pénalité_ _._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Mages s'étaient rassemblés et avaient tous été informés du plan.

\- _Alors soit il_ _se fait_ _toucher_ _,_ _soit_ _il_ _fait un faux pas_ _et commencer_ _a_ _à nous attaquer avec de la magie,_ résuma Seto.

\- _Basiquement_ , grogna Yami, heureux d'avoir une cible pour décharger son agressivité.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi attendre ? sourit Marek en anglais. Il est juste là-bas essayant de comprendre lequel est Yami et s'il pourrait le marquer avant que nous le fassions.

Se sachant découvert, Maugrey quitta sa cachette, renfrogné.

\- Vous vous croyiez plutôt intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez avoir appris plusieurs leçons, répondit Yami. La première est de ne _jamais_ nous contrarier. L'autre vaut aussi bien pour vos camarades que pour vous : laisser tout le monde s'exprimer peut paraître bien, mais c'est seulement de l'idéalisme. C'est inefficace en temps de guerre un chef doit s'avancer et donner des ordres, et vous devez être capable de suivre les ordres sans poser de question. Ces gens sont plus que ma Cour ou des personnes que je commande. Ils sont mes amis et ma famille. J'écoute leurs avis et j'agis en fonction mais ils savent que s'il ont confiance en mon jugement dans le feu de l'action, nous serons vainqueurs. Nous n'avons pas perdu un seul membre alors que tout ce qui reste de votre équipe, c'est vous.

\- Pour le moment, grogna Maugrey.

Sa baguette glissa dans sa main.

\- _Stupefix_ ! cria-t-il en direction de Yami.

Un rayon rouge en sortit mais il s'évanouit dans les Ombres avant d'avoir atteint sa cible.

Le jeu disparut autour d'eux et la voix de Yami résonna dans les Ombres restantes.

\- Je savais que vous ne seriez pas capable de suivre les règles, dit-il. Votre pénalité est la suivante : votre âme ira nourrir les Ombres jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez le respect, la patience et l'humilité, car c'est votre arrogance et votre fierté qui vous ont conduit ici. Les Ombres sauront quand cela se produira et vous relâcherons. Si cela n'arrive pas et que vous n'être rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, qu'il en soit ainsi.

L'Oeil d'Horus brilla intensément sur son front alors que les Ombres se mouvaient pour obéir aux commandements de leur Pharaon.

Soudainement, la cuisine fut devant eux et tous retournèrent à leur siège. Les sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent Maugrey, effondré dans sa chaise, les yeux à moitié fermés et vides de toute vie.

\- Fol-Oeil ?

Tonks secoua avec précaution son mentor mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? cria-t-elle aux Mages.

Les autres sorciers durent détourner le regard ou au contraire furent incapables de détacher leur regard de la scène. Dumbledore, Bill et Lupin étaient en train de réaliser la chance qu'ils avaient eue quand ils avaient perdu leur jeu contre les Mages.

Aucune sympathie ne brillait dans les yeux des Mages.

\- Il a été prévenu, à plusieurs reprises, de surveiller sa langue et son comportement, dit catégoriquement Yami. Il connaissait les conséquences et a décidé d'ignorer nos avertissements. C'est _ce_ pouvoir que vous avez décidé de forcer.

Il se leva et écarta les bras pour englober sa Cour.

\- C'est le pouvoir que vous pensiez pouvoir contrôler. Dans votre monde, les criminels les plus dangereux sont soumis à ce que vous appelez le baiser du détraqueur. Je vous ai dit une fois que nous étions pire et, maintenant, vous pouvez le voir de vos propres yeux.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut pousser sa chance ? demanda Bakura en dévoilant ses canines.

Les sorciers s'éloignèrent tous rapidement du Mage et manifestèrent un soudain intérêt pour la nappe de la table.

\- Je ne pense pas, gronda Bakura.

\- Je vous suggère de le mettre au lit, dit Ryô en désignant l'homme affaissé sur lui-même. Je doute que vous vouliez le laisser ici.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Lupin, sortant sa baguette et murmurant un sort de lévitation sur le vieux bonhomme usé.

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara Sirius, désireux de quitter la pièce.

\- Si c'est tout, déclara Yami, se congédiant lui et sa Cour.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine quelques secondes seulement après Remus et Sirius. Cependant, ils rencontrèrent dans les couloirs un adolescent très en colère.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Fol-Oeil ? demanda Harry. C'est un homme bon. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter que vous le mettiez dans le coma ?

Yami le fusilla du regard.

\- Il a enfreint nos règles, dit-il sombrement. Nous lui avons montré beaucoup de clémence jusqu'à ce soir.

Bakura se plaça devant Yami avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait et lança à l'adolescent :

\- Bien que j'aimerais t'envoyer au même endroit, je ne le ferai pas. Mais je vais t'avertir : si tu ne suis pas les règles, tu finiras de la même façon.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour dicter les règles ? contra Harry.

\- Écoute, _g_ _amin_ , gronda Bakura. Quand j'avais ton âge, les pyramides d'Égypte étaient encore jeunes. J'ai vu des royaumes naître et tomber. Nous avons tous vécu de longues vies, ajouta-t-il en désignant les Mages renfrognés derrière lui. Nous avons enduré nos épreuves et gagné notre place dans cette Cour. Vos gens sont venus à _nous_ et _nous_ ont suppliés de venir les aider dans leur combat. Nous avons _tous les droits_ de définir nos règles et de les appliquer. Questionne-nous encore et tu finiras de la même manière que ton «homme bon».

Les Mages passèrent rapidement devant lui et montèrent dans les étages pour rejoindre leurs chambres, laissant un adolescent très choqué derrière eux.


	10. Le Train

**Chapitre 9 : Le Train**

 **Mages**

À l'étage, les Mages rejoignirent leurs chambres pour la nuit. Alors que Yûgi était prêt à aller au lit, Yami faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, essayant d'éliminer l'excès d'énergie qui l'habitait soudainement. Après avoir essayé d'ignorer le Pharaon et échoué, Yûgi soupira.

\- Quel est le problème, Yami ?

\- Rien, répondit rapidement celui-ci. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Yami, dit Yûgi en lui jetant un coup d'œil, tu as été particulièrement vindicatif ce soir. Je suis d'accord pour dire que Maugrey a eu ce qu'il méritait et que Potter méritait ta dureté, mais ça ne te ressemble pas trop.

\- Je vais bien, répondit obstinément Yami en regardant attentivement Yûgi du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est la vision ?

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste quand Yami se tendit.

\- S'il te plaît, ne t'attarde pas dessus, bégaya-t-il en se rapprochant de son double sombre. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de te concentrer sur notre mission si tu te préoccupes de moi. Je ne me suis pas entraîné pendant cinq cents ans pour rien. Laisse-moi m'inquiéter pour moi et inquiète-toi pour tout le reste.

Yami soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, admit-il, ses épaules s'affaissant. La pensée que je pourrais être séparé de mon autre moitié dans moins d'un an …  
Il s'interrompit.

\- Je te l'ai dit, reprit Yûgi, les Ombres ne me laisseront pas mourir. Tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Tu as raison, évidemment, approuva Yami avec un sourire hésitant.

\- Bien sûr que oui, le taquina Yûgi. Vas-tu s'il te plaît t'installer et aller dormir ?

\- Dans une minute, promit Yami. Vraiment ! se défendit-il quand Yûgi lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Tu ferais mieux, dit-il avant de tirer les rideaux autour de son lit.

Yami s'assit, fixant le lit de son hikari, pensant gravement à ce que Shizu avait vu, à ce que Yûgi avait dit et à ce qui pourrait arriver. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à Yûgi, il n'alla pas au lit avant deux bonnes heures.

Caché derrière les rideaux de son lit, Yûgi ne dormit pas non plus. Il avait vu à quel point Yami avait été distrait par la vision de Shizu et savait d'expérience qu'il ne la mettrait pas de côté, d'autant plus qu'elle impliquait son hikari. Et donc Yûgi avait élaboré un plan pendant le Yami no Game en gardant soigneusement ses pensées cachées de Yami.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une respiration lente s'élever du lit de Yami et s'extirpa du sien, utilisant les Ombres pour rester inaudible. Silencieux et sombre, il prit la Clé et la posa sur le front du roi endormi.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-il en tournant la Clé.

Fouillant avec prudence dans les souvenirs de Yami, il trouva ceux qui contenaient la vision ou qui s'y rapportaient et les cacha habilement. Il sortit et fit de même avec Seto, Marek et Shizu.

Silencieusement, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Ryô et Bakura. Il cacha les souvenirs de Ryô sans problème mais, quand il se détourna de celui-ci pour passer à Bakura, il ne le vit pas dans son lit. Soudain, il fut saisi par-derrière, une main bâillonnant sa bouche.

\- Ne crie pas, c'est moi ! chuchota hâtivement Bakura avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Yûgi se détendit et fut libéré.

\- Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? demanda lentement Bakura, confus quant aux agissements du Prince mais aussi inquiet.

Yûgi détourna le regard, honteux de s'être fait prendre mais aussi de ses actions.

\- Ça doit être fait si nous voulons être productifs cette année, déclara-t-il sans vraiment répondre à la question qu'avait posée Bakura.

Ce dernier étudia le Prince un moment avant de saisir son bras en marmonnant.

\- Viens.  
Et il le poussa dans un coin isolé des Ombres pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé.

\- Pourrais-tu me donner une vraie réponse ? demanda-t-il patiemment. Je sais que tu manipulais leurs souvenirs mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- La vision de Shizu distrayait Yami, admit Yûgi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sera la seule chose qu'il aurait eue en tête jusqu'à ce que la vision ne soit avortée ou n'arrive. Et si c'est à la fin de l'année, c'est un temps bien trop long pour que Yami se fasse du souci. J'ai donc caché ses souvenirs.

\- Et pour que ce soit convaincant, tu devais le faire avec tout le monde, comprit Bakura.

Bien sûr que le bien-être de Yûgi serait la première priorité de sa famille.

\- Oui, souffla faiblement Yûgi, trouvant les Ombres sous de ses pieds très intéressantes.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Yami tout à l'heure, dit soudainement Bakura, captant de nouveau l'attention de Yûgi. Je lui ai promis que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Je ne pourrais pas la tenir correctement si je ne suis au courant du danger que tu cours, ce qui arrivera si tu caches mes souvenirs.

Il se pencha avec emphase avant de dire sérieusement :

\- J'ai pleinement l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Yûgi soupira.

\- Très bien. Je promets de ne pas manipuler avec tes souvenirs. Mais tu ne pourras rien faire qui puisse faire comprendre aux autres ce que j'ai fait. Yami serait furieux.

\- De un, _bien s_ _û_ _r_ qu'il serait furieux, sourit Bakura, mais seulement parce que tu ne l'auras pas laissé s'inquiéter pour toi. De deux, je mens, je triche et je vole. Je crois que je peux simuler assez bien pour tromper les autres Mages. En outre, cela te laissera une personne à qui tu pourras venir parler si tu en as besoin. Je sais que Ryô est confus quant à notre relation et je suis sûr que le Pharaon aussi, mais cela ne devrait pas paraître trop étrange.

\- Merci, Bakura, dit Yûgi, reconnaissant.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes occupés de cela, retourne au lit, Crevette, le taquina-t-il.

\- Oui, maman, sourit Yûgi en esquivant sous le coup amical qui vint.

Puis, il utilisa les Ombres pour le déposer dans son lit.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les enfants furent prêts à quitter la maison sécurisée pour aller à Poudlard. Les Mages avaient pris un jour pendant la semaine pour visiter et avoir un aperçu de l'endroit qu'ils garderaient, commencer à ériger des sorts de protection et installer leurs nouveaux quartiers d'habitation. Les cinq Mages dont les souvenirs avaient été altérés s'étaient réveillés le matin suivant sans remarquer quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire. La bonne humeur de Yami était de retour, du moins lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les autres Mages. Il était encore froid et dur avec les autres habitants de la maison.

Le chaos régnait dans la maison. Molly criait après les jumeaux qui avaient ensorcelé leurs malles afin qu'elles flottent devant eux et qui avaient heurté Ginny. Sirius, lui, s'était transformé en chien pour accompagner Harry à la gare. Des voitures du Ministère vinrent les chercher pour les emmener tous à la gare. Yami avait ordonné à Bakura, Seto et Marek de partir devant pour inspecter la gare et les gens s'y trouvant pour identifier les problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

Yami resta près de Yûgi dans la voiture, dans un besoin urgent de protéger son double lumineux mais sans comprendre pourquoi. Yûgi ne l'avait pas remarqué ou ne semblait pas se soucier de l'attention supplémentaire de Yami. Il avait décidé que son hikari ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué car il se faisait du souci quand Yami était trop protecteur et était toujours très verbal à ce sujet.

Les sorciers leur jetaient toujours des regards méfiants ou furieux, comme ils l'avaient fait toute la semaine, mais ils devaient sentir qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire. Il semblait que deux bonnes choses étaient ressorties du Yami no Game. La première était que les Ombres étaient à présent très satisfaites et la seconde était que les sorciers prenaient soudainement leur présence plus au sérieux. Il y avait un peu plus de respect et plus aucune illusion sur le fait que les sorciers détiennent un quelconque pouvoir sur les Mages. Le seul «mauvais» point était que les choses ne semblaient pas bien se passer pour l'homme piégé dans les Ombres. Il n'était pas du tout coopératif et n'essayait en aucune façon de se racheter.

King's Cross grouillait ce jour-là, plein de moldus comme disaient les sorciers. Les Mages, visibles pour les sorciers, étaient invisibles pour le reste de la population grâce au pouvoir de la Clé. Et comme ils portaient les manteaux noirs qu'ils avaient arborés le premier jour, c'était une bonne chose car ils auraient été un peu voyants. Malheureusement, les adolescents, avec leurs chariots pleins de malles et de chouettes, attiraient des regards curieux.

\- Allons-y, maintenant.

Molly essayait de les guider vers la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix.

\- _Pour_ _des_ _sorciers_ _qui_ _ne veulent pas être découverts_ , _ils ont_ _choisi_ _la gare la plus peuplée_ _aux alentours pour_ _mettre leur entrée secrète,_ remarqua Ryô.

- _Juste une autre chose stupide que_ _font_ _ces gens,_ commenta Yami en regardant les enfants courir les uns après les autres vers un mur.

Derrière, les Mages commenceraient leur surveillance.

\- Bien, venez, fit Molly aux Mages.

Elle était peut-être la seule sorcière qu'ils pouvaient tolérer. Ils avaient compris qu'elle était plus que la mère de ses propres enfants, celle même de certains adultes, aussi la laissaient-ils les materner un peu.

Yami ouvrit la voie comme il se promenait nonchalamment à travers le mur. La magie du mur avait un effet similaire à celui de la magie des Ombres lors du transport d'objets, mais en moins élégant. Une fois de l'autre côté, Yûgi libéra la magie de sa Clé et ils redevinrent visibles.

\- _Il y a un tas d'enfants coincés_ , rapporta Bakura une fois qu'il vit le Pharaon. _Tous dans la tanière d_ _es_ _serpent_ _s_ _._

Les Mages s'intéressaient de près aux maisons de Poudlard et à leur symbolisme.

\- _Tant qu'ils ne_ _nous_ _c_ _réent_ _pas de problèmes, ou avec les autres étudiants…_ souffla Yami. _A_ _utre chose ?_

\- _Rien qui mérite d'_ _être_ _mentionn_ _é_ _,_ dit Bakura.

 _Seto et Marek nous installent une voiture où nous pou_ _rr_ _ons garder un œil sur tout le train sans avoir à interagir avec les étudiants. C'est l_ _a_ _derni_ _ère._

\- _Merci_ , fit Yûgi en hocha la tête avec gratitude.

Moins ils interagiraient avec les élèves, moins il y aurait besoin de Yami no Games. Ils avaient promis à Dumbledore d'essayer de ne pas jouer les étudiants mais, s'ils persistaient à enfreindre les règles, ils n'auraient guère le choix.

\- _On y va ?_

Il invita la Cour à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Ils attirèrent quelques regards alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture fermée que Seto et Marek finissaient de sécuriser. Il y avait une pancarte accrochée à la porte disant : «Gardes de Pouldard. Ne PAS entrer» et il était donc compréhensible que les étudiants soient curieux à propos de ceux qui pénétraient dans cette voiture.

\- J'ai des Âmes des Oubliés qui patrouillent dans le train, annonça Bakura alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Ils nous feront des rapports réguliers. Le conducteur a dit que nous n'arriverions que tard dans la soirée et qu'un chariot viendrait autour de midi avec de la nourriture.

\- Excellent, commenta Yami.

Il prit un siège et regarda fixement, par la fenêtre maintenant fortement teintée, les étudiants qui grouillaient toujours, montant leurs malles à bord ou disant au revoir à leur famille.

\- Nous devons garder un œil sur le garçon Malfoy, déclara Marek en observant le blond à l'air pompeux avec dédain. Il a reçu une position de pouvoir cette année et il a pleinement l'intention d'en abuser.

\- Cette histoire de «préfets» dont parlaient les enfants ? demanda Seto.

\- Oui, confirma Marek en voyant le badge fièrement épinglé sur les robes du garçon. Je pense qu'il va nous causer des problèmes.

\- Il le regrettera, grogna Bakura au garçon inconscient de leur présence.

\- Il a une âme sombre, dit Ryô. Et celle de son père est plus sombre encore.

\- Pas surprenant, dit Marek. C'est un partisan de Voldemort.

\- Nous le jouerons plus tard, décida Yami, sachant ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Quand il y aura moins de témoins.

\- Prem's, lança Bakura pour ennuyer Marek jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est pas juste ! pleurnicha celui-ci.

\- Bakura, le réprimanda Yûgi. Marek l'a identifié alors laisse-le décider du jeu lorsque le temps sera venu. Il y en a plein d'autres pour toi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en auras plusieurs occasions de jouer lors de tes recherches des morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort, ajouta Seto.

_D'accord, se résigna Bakura, bourru, même si tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment _si_ fâché.

Le sifflet retentit, un avertissement signalant le train partirait bientôt. Les étudiants se ruèrent vers le train, cherchant tous une place où s'asseoir avec leurs amis. Yami se laissa aller en arrière et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ça va, Yami ? demanda Yûgi, inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Ryô. J'ai ressenti la même chose toute la semaine.

\- Shizu, as-tu vu quelque chose ? demanda Seto en se tourna vers la voyante.

\- Rien de mauvais augure, répondit-elle. Juste quelques brides. Un nouveau professeur à la limite des règles, rendant difficile de la jouer équitablement.

\- Gardons les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, dit Yûgi avec optimisme, assis près de Yami.

Personne ne vit le regard soulagé qu'il échangea avec Bakura.

\- Peut-être que c'est juste parce que nous sommes loin de la maison depuis longtemps, suggéra-t-il.

\- Sans doute, approuva Yami en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à son hikari.

Le sifflet retentit une nouvelle fois et les portes du train se fermèrent par magie. Avec une secousse, ils partirent. Yûgi bâilla et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Fatigué ? le taquina Marek.

\- J'avais oublié ce que ça fait d'être social, plaisanta Yûgi sans ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui est drôle parce que je m'en sortais bien. Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Je pense qu'être reclus pendant cinq cents ans nous a introverti, répondit Ryô.

\- En outre, murmura Yûgi, je suis resté debout toute la nuit à jouer à la mère poule pour vous et m'assurer que toutes vos affaires allaient bien à Poudlard.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, s'amusa Yami en passant un bras protecteur autour de lui. Les Ombres s'en seraient occupées.

\- Oui mais qui se serait assuré que les Ombres faisaient leur boulot ? fut la réponse endormie de Yûgi.

\- Dors, dit Yami avec un petit rire.

Et Yûgi s'éteint comme une lumière.

\- Il est vraiment trop bon avec nous, dit tendrement Shizu en regardant le pas-si-jeune Prince dormir.

\- Oui, approuva Yami. Nous serions perdus sans lui.

À ses mots, il sentit un inexplicable instinct de protection l'envahir, comme s'il voulait l'écraser. Il n'y avait pas de danger ici, pas dans le train et certainement pas dans la voiture.

Après une heure de voyage, Yami s'endormit à son tour, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire vu que Yûgi s'appuyait contre lui. Seto et Marek étaient au milieu d'une brutale partie d'échecs qui intéressait beaucoup Bakura, qui avait décidé qu'il jouerait contre le vainqueur. Pendant ce temps, Shizu et Ryô observaient les allées et venues dans le train à travers les Ombres. Ryô faisait des commentaires désinvoltes car c'était presque comme regarder des dramas.

Un raffut à l'extérieur mit les cinq Mages éveillés sur leurs gardes. Les Ombres rampèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture et leur chuchotèrent que le garçon Malfoy et ses amis essayaient de forcer le passage.

\- Je suis préfet, dit la voix de Malfoy, argumentant avec la Dame Guerrière qui montait la garde. Je pense que je mérite de pouvoir saluer les nouveaux gardes de l'école.

\- Pas de visiteurs, entonna-t-elle. Pas de dérangement.

\- Si ce gosse réveille ces deux là, dit Bakura en désignant la paire endormie sans quitter la porte des yeux, il va le payer cher.

\- Tu devras faire la queue, répondit sombrement Shizu.

\- Je suis _préfet_ , déclara de nouveau le garçon comme si cela signifiait quelque chose. Laissez-moi passer.

Bakura prit d'assaut la porte, irrité par l'audace de cet enfant, et l'ouvrit, se repaissant de l'expression choquée de son visage.

\- Fous le camp, grogna-t-il. Ou, que Râ m'aide, je vais t'entraîner, toi et tes amis, dans les fosses les plus profondes de votre enfer personnel.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, dit Malfoy avec arrogance. Mon père est très influent au Ministère et un bon ami du Ministre. Il peut vous faire exclure de l'école.

Bakura éclata de rire.

\- _Personne_ ne peut nous virer de l'école, imbécile. Tu es déjà sur notre liste noire, donc je serais prudent si j'étais toi.

\- Mon père entendra parler de ça ! dit Malfoy, rassemblant sa dignité déchiquetée et en partant en se pavanant.

\- La prochaine fois, lança le Mage en tournant vers la guerrière, sauf si c'est la dame avec le chariot de nourriture, il suffira d'un avertissement.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

La guerrière s'inclina devant Bakura avant de refermer la porte.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte qu'il dérape, fit joyeusement Marek.

\- Tu ferais mieux de lui donner un sacré jeu, répondit Bakura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Marek, il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bouger ? demanda Seto avec ennui à son adversaire.

\- Ne me presse pas, se plaignit Marek en étudiant le plateau de plus près. Voilà, annonça-t-il en bougeant son cavalier.

\- Échec et mat, déclara Seto en prenant son cavalier avec une tour.

\- Argh ! s'exclama Marek en levant les mains en signe de défaite. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il amèrement à Bakura alors qu'ils échangeaient leur place.

Yûgi bougea un peu dans son sommeil et murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible, attirant l'attention des Mages. Habituellement, de tels mouvements étaient suivis par de l'agitation et des cris accompagnant un cauchemar. Des années d'expérience ne furent pas déçues. Un moment plus tard, il s'agita et, avec un cri, il tomba de son siège, réveillant alors Yami. Celui-ci se précipita à ses côtés alors que les autres Mages accouraient.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à son double qui se remettait doucement.

Yûgi hocha la tête en tremblant, reprenant ses repères.

\- Juste un cauchemar, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Tu veux nous en parler ? demanda Yami en fixant attentivement son hikari.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Yûgi en secouant la tête.

C'était typique de Yûgi. Il essayait toujours faire abstraction de ses cauchemars, ou toute chose qui le dérangeaient d'ailleurs. Les Mages avaient appris depuis longtemps à ne pas discuter avec lui car il pouvait être très têtu quand il voulait et rendait tout le monde fou. Surtout Yami puisqu'il était le seul à ne jamais avoir retenu cette leçon.

\- Yûgi, avertit Yami, sachant ce que faisait Yûgi.

\- Vraiment, insista celui-ci. Je ne me souviens même plus de la majeure partie.

Yami lui lança un regard dubitatif mais, surprenamment, il abandonna.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Le gosse Malfoy a tenté de forcer le passage, l'informa Marek. Il essayait de convaincre la Dame Guerrière de le laisser passer. Eurk ! Il a même essayé de menacer Fluffy avec son père quand il est sorti pour le faire taire.

\- Et il a survécu à la rencontre ? demanda Yami avec amusement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ancien voleur.

\- Je lui ai donné un avertissement, comme nous le ferions pour n'importe qui d'autre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Les règles ne leur ont pas encore été expliquées.

\- Il a menacé de traîner le garçon dans les fosses les plus profondes de son enfer personnel, sourit Ryô à Yami.

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira soudain avec compréhension.

\- Ah, d'accord. Je craignais que Bakura ne soit devenu une personne décente.

\- Aucune chance, répondit un Bakura faussement fâché.

\- Rien d'autre ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Non à moins que tu ne considères que Marek ait été battu par Kaiba aux échecs, déclara Ryô.

\- Cela semble assez habituel, dit Yami.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Bakura en se déplaçant vers une Ombre montrant le compartiment de Harry.

Le garçon Malfoy exhibait apparemment sa nouvelle position devant le garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, murmura Ryô.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Marek en regardant les adolescents se chamailler et Malfoy s'en aller nonchalamment.

\- Si ces deux-là sont ennemis, expliqua Yûgi, comprenant le problème tout comme Ryô, Potter pourrait tenter de manipuler Malfoy pour qu'il brise les règles et que nous nous occupions de lui à sa place.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il descendrait assez bas pour faire quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Yami en se remémorant combien le garçon avait été outré par ce qui était arrivé à Maugrey.

\- Si sa haine est assez profonde, oui, répondit Yûgi.

\- Donc maintenant nous avons deux garçons à baby-sitter, soupira Shizu, mécontente.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de surveiller le garçon Malfoy de toute façon, dit Seto. Surtout s'il est lié à Voldemort.

\- Oui, approuva Yami. Nous le garderons à l'œil mais nous ne le suivrons pas comme nous le ferons avec Potter.

\- Vous savez ce dont je viens de me souvenir ? demanda soudainement Marek.

\- Comment faire un œuf brouillé ? hasarda Bakura.

C'était bien connu des Mages que Marek ne savait _pas_ cuisiner.

\- Tu as dit que Dumbledore allait nous présenter en tant que Mages des Ombres au début de l'année, dit Marek directement à Yami mais s'adressant aussi aux autres. Yami gémit.

\- J'avais oublié ça, admit-il. Nous devrions planifier ce que nous allons faire.

\- Cela devra être percutant si nous voulons obtenir le respect immédiat des élèves et des enseignants qui ne sont pas dans l'Ordre, dit Seto en croisant les bras.

\- Ou au moins assez impressionnant pour les effrayer, approuva Bakura.

Les Mages jetèrent leurs idées sur du papier durant l'heure suivante. Ils ne s'autorisèrent qu'une distraction lorsque le chariot de nourriture se présenta. Ils furent consternés d'y trouver surtout des bonbons mais firent pour le mieux. Bientôt, ils eurent un plan qui les fit tous sourire.


	11. Arrivée

**Chapitre 1 0 : Arrivée** **Mages**

Après des _heures_ de train, ils atteignirent finalement Poudlard. Alors que les étudiants passaient leur uniforme, les Mages revêtirent leurs habits égyptiens. Soigneusement, les diadèmes furent placés sur les têtes de Yami et Yûgi, au moment même où le train se stoppait. La dernière pièce de leur image était en place.

\- Je vais laisser les étudiants traverser la barrière, dit Bakura en sachant que personne ne le pourrait sans lui.

Yami hocha la tête pour lui signifier sa permission.

\- Reste dans les Ombres. Bakura s'évanouit dramatiquement dans les Ombres avec un sourire sur le visage.

Ryô secoua la tête affectueusement devant ses actions.

\- Il a vraiment choisi la mauvaise carrière en devant voleur, s'amusa-t-il. Il aurait dû faire du théâtre.

\- Comme tous ceux de l'Égypte Ancienne, fit Yûgi en jetant un coup d'œil à Yami. Tu sais que tu peux être très dramatique parfois, ajouta-t-il à son double sombre face à son regard offensé.

\- Tu peux vraiment l'être, appuya Seto, soutenant le Prince.

\- Vous êtes tous incorrigibles, soupira Yami.

\- Allons-nous nous diriger vers l'école ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Pourquoi se presser ? demanda paresseusement Marek en jouant avec ses bracelets.

\- Nous devons y être avant les étudiants, lui répondit Shizu.

\- D'accord. Allons-y.

Les six disparurent dans les Ombres, pas aussi théâtralement que Bakura. Il fallut beaucoup de temps aux étudiants pour monter les marches et s'installer dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet. Les Mages restèrent cachés dans les Ombres durant ce laps de temps, rejoints trente minutes plus tard par Bakura.

Finalement, McGonagall guida les nouvelles premières années dans la salle pour la répartition. Un vieux chapeau décrépi fut placé sur un tabouret et le silence s'installa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? siffla Bakura lorsque le chapeau commença à chanter.

\- Ça doit être la façon dont ils répartissent les étudiants, déduisit Yami. Ce chapeau doit être capable de regarder dans leur esprit et déterminer leur personnalité. Cela expliquerait comment sont définis les traits de chaque maison.

\- Cela ressemble à ce que peut faire l'Oeil, dit Marek avec nervosité. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent n'avait montré que les sorciers avaient quoi que ce soit à voir avec les forces des Mages des Ombres.

\- La magie de ce chapeau est vieille, les informa Ryô. Je doute qu'aucun sorcier aujourd'hui ne sache jeter un tel sortilège ou même ne sache quel sort fait ça.

\- Le chapeau semble être sensible, observa Shizu. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je l'emprunte tout à l'heure ? demanda Bakura.

\- 'Kura, soupira Ryô. Nous savons tous que tu veux dire «voler». Pourquoi t'embêter à jouer sur les mots ?

\- Ce n'est pas du vol si je le remets en place après, contra Bakura.

\- Ça l'est si tu le fais sans permission ou connaissance de la partie adverse, répliqua Ryô. Et si le chapeau est sensible alors c'est purement un kidnapping. Qui peut dire qu'il ne parlera pas à la première personne qu'il verra après que nous en ayons fini avec lui ?

\- Ok, bouda Bakura, sachant que son hikari avait soulevé plusieurs bons points.

\- Je ne pense pas que le chapeau va avoir de l'importance pendant notre mission, lui dit Yami. Si on le revoit après ce soir, alors tu as ma permission.

Yûgi, Seto et Marek ne leur accordaient aucune attention et pariaient plutôt sur la maison dans laquelle chaque nouvel élève allait entrer. Aucun argent n'était échangé mais quelque chose devait être en jeu car ils avaient une liste de leurs noms avec des points marqués à côté. Seto ne perdait que quelques points face à Yûgi alors que Marek était loin derrière.

\- Celui-ci _doit_ être un serpent, s'exclama Marek.

\- Il a un visage honnête, fit Yûgi. Je pense Poufsouffle.

\- Serdaigle, dit Seto alors que le chapeau était placé sur le tête du garçon.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! annonça le chapeau à l'assistance.

\- Oui ! jubila Yûgi en ajoutant un bâton à côté de son nom.

\- Tu crois qu'ils comprendront un jour ? demanda Bakura à Yami alors que de nouveaux paris étaient faits. Yûgi ne perd jamais.

\- Laisse-les s'amuser, sourit affectueusement Yami. Je suis surpris que Seto participe.

\- Le prix doit vraiment en valoir la peine.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau pour un nouvel élève.

Yûgi sauta de joie alors que Seto et Marek gémissaient.

\- Vous allez devoir faire mes corvées pendant un mois quand nous rentrerons à la maison ! dit-il joyeusement.

Yami et Bakura se figèrent. C'était pour _ça_ qu'ils jouaient ?

\- À nos nouveaux élèves, bienvenue ! salua Dumbledore. À nos anciens élèves, bon retour ! Il y a un temps pour les discours, mais ce n'est pas maintenant. Commençons !

Les tables furent magiquement garnies de toutes sortes de nourriture et les étudiants attaquèrent avec enthousiasme.

\- Cela vous dérange si je vole de la nourriture ? demanda Bakura aux autres Mages.

La nourriture qu'ils avaient eue dans le train n'avait pas vraiment compté pour un repas.

\- Seulement si tu en apportes assez pour tout le monde, lui répondit Yûgi.

Bakura sourit et s'en alla. Il utilisa habilement les Ombres pour prendre une nourriture variée sur chaque table sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Vous pensez que c'est assez ? demanda-t-il en posant une grosse pile de nourriture et des assiettes.

\- Assurément, dit Yami en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Il saisit une assiette et commença à manger, promptement imité par les autres. Il n'y avait pas de plancher, de plafond, ou même des murs dans les Ombres, aussi ils décidèrent de s'asseoir où ils étaient.

\- Nous ferions mieux de ne pas avoir à voler tous nos repas, grogna Bakura en déchirant un morceau de viande.

\- Je suis sûr que ce soir est différent parce que c'est la première nuit et que nous sommes supposés faire une entrée remarquée, dit Yûgi avec optimisme. Si cela arrive encore, nous devrons dire quelques mots à Dumbledore.

\- Hey, dit Marek. Écoutez.

Les Mages se turent et se tournèrent vers le porteur de l'Oeil pour constater qu'il écoutait la conversation de Potter.

\- Cette femme était à mon audience, sifflait-il à ses amis en pointant une femme vêtue d'une horrible nuance de rose. Elle travaille pour Fudge.

\- Elle travaille pour du chocolat ? demanda Marek, confus.

\- Non, rétorqua Shizu en lui donnant une tape. C'est le nom du Ministre de la Magie, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah, oui, répondit Marek, tout penaud.

\- Elle travaille pour le Ministère ? s'inquiéta Hermione en scannant la table des professeurs. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle s'interrompit, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Si je me souviens bien, dit pensivement Yûgi, Potter est censé avoir eu des ennuis cet été pour avoir utilisé la magie alors qu'il est mineur. Apparemment, c'est _important_ dans ce monde. Je pense que le Ministère espérait l'expulser mais Dumbledore est venu et a fourni une preuve qui autrement n'aurait jamais été présentée pour le faire acquitter.

\- Donc le Ministère est furieux contre Dumbledore à cause de cela, conclut Seto.

\- Il y a aussi la supposée lutte de pouvoir entre le Ministre et Dumbledore, ajouta Ryô.

\- Donc Chocolat en veut à Dumbledore et a envoyé une taupe pour trouver quelque chose et le faire renvoyer, hasarda Marek.

\- Basiquement, confirma Shizu en utilisant son Collier pour vérifier la théorie.

\- C'est elle que nous avons vu dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore durant son Yami no Game, se rappela Yami. Donc, c'est elle que nous allons devoir surveiller.

\- Ahh ! cria soudainement Marek en trébuchant en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? demanda Bakura d'un ton bourru.

\- Yûgi ! fit Marek au lieu de répondre. Ne va pas dans son esprit, le prévint-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Tout est rose et plein de chats !

\- Ça ne peut être si moche, dit Yûgi, dubitatif, avant de se focaliser sur la femme.

Il hurla comme l'avait fait Marek.

\- Ça l'est… croassa-t-il.

Yami le regarda, septique, aussi Yûgi lui envoya-t-il une image mentale de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Ça ressemble à de la torture, gémit Yami, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux pour essayer d'effacer l'image de son esprit.

\- Je l'avais dit, fit victorieusement Marek.

\- Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant une semaine après avoir vu ça, murmura Yûgi.

\- Ryô, vérifie son âme avec la Balance, ordonna Yami.

Celui-ci s'exécuta volontiers. La Balance s'inclina dangereusement.

\- Très sombre, rapporta Ryô. Mais c'est plus de manipulations et d'égoïsme que de réelle malveillance, je pense. Si ça se résume à ça, je vais la peser contre une plume de Maât.

Yami hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

\- Dumbledore semble prêt à prendre la parole, observa Seto. Nous devrions nous tenir prêts.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous en train de digérer un autre magnifique festin, je vous demande quelques instants d'attention pour les annonces habituelles de début de trimestre, déclara Dumbledore. Les premières années doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite est interdite. Quelques-uns de nos étudiants plus âgés devraient le savoir maintenant.

C'était une règle de l'école que les Mages avaient décidé de mettre en application, car ce serait aussi une de leurs règles. Ils envisageaient de choisir la forêt comme terrain d'entraînement, et tout étudiant qui s'y promènerait serait en danger.

\- Nous avons trois changements dans notre corps professoral cette année, continua Dumbledore, provoquant des murmures parmi les étudiants.

Il y avait seulement deux nouvelles têtes à la table des professeurs.

\- Le premier est que nous sommes d'être heureux d'accueillir le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Nous sommes également ravis d'accueillir le professeur Ombrage, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les étudiants applaudirent poliment mais sans enthousiasme à cette annonce.

\- Notre dernier... commença de nouveau Dumbledore avant d'être soudainement coupé. Il regarda curieusement Ombrage. Les étudiants ne pouvaient pas dire pourquoi, mais la petite sorcière s'était levée et avait toussoté un « _Hem, Hem_ ».

Dumbledore s'assit et autorisa la femme à prendre sa place sur l'estrade. Les membres du corps professoral étaient consternés par le fiel de cette femme et les étudiants étaient sous le choc. Personne n'avait jamais interrompu Dumbledore auparavant ! Les Mages furent en alerte, sachant que la sorcière était sur le point de révéler des informations sur son but ici.

\- Merci, Directeur, minauda-t-elle, la douceur de sa voix donnant envie aux Mages de se boucher les oreilles, pour ses gentils mots de bienvenue. C'est bon d'être de retour à Poudlard, je dois dire, sourit-elle, et de voir tous ces gentils petits visages tourner vers moi.

\- Quel âge pense-t-elle qu'ils ont ? demanda Marek en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bakura en l'imitant. Mais il y avait moins de sucre sur le chariot de bonbons du train que de sa voix ! Je vais devenir sourd en l'écoutant !

\- Silence, les réprimanda Yami. Écoutez.

La voix d'Ombrage avait changé pour quelque chose de plus professionnel, mais c'était toujours douloureux à écouter.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours considéré que l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et jeunes sorciers était d'une importance vitale. Les dons rares avec lesquels vous êtes nés peuvent s'épanouir s'ils ne sont pas nourris et affinés par un enseignement minutieux.

\- Je veux être celui qui _la_ jouera, dit Seto en regardant la femme avec dégoût alors qu'elle continuait à parler.

\- Oh, allez ! se plaignit Bakura. Ça fait deux en un jour !

\- On t'a dit que tu pourrais avoir autant de partisans de Voldemort que tu voudrais, dit Yûgi.

\- Je devrais _au moins_ pouvoir jouer l'idiot lui-même quand le temps viendra, répondit obstinément Bakura.

\- Il ne mérite pas de jeu, dit Ryô. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à son âme.

\- Encore mieux, sourit Bakura.

\- Est-ce qu'elle réalise qu'aucun des étudiants ne l'écoute ? demanda Yami en regardant les étudiants à l'œil vitreux.

\- Je ne les blâme pas, dit Shizu. Je suis malade juste en la regardant.

\- Dumbledore semble intéressé, observa Yûgi.

\- Seulement parce qu'il tente de décoder son discours, dit Seto. Le monde est tombé bien bas si le gouvernement essaie de contrôler les écoles. Surtout les écoles privées comme celle-ci.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a terminé ? questionna Marek en notant un changement dans la posture et le ton d'Ombrage. _S'il vous plaît_ , dites-moi qu'elle a terminé.

\- Avançons, déclama passionnément Ombrage, dans une nouvelle d'ère d'ouverture, d'efficacité et de responsabilité. Préservons ce qui doit être préservé, perfectionnons ce qui doit être perfectionné et interdisons les pratiques qui devraient être interdites.

\- Oh, elle ne va _vraiment_ pas nous aimer, commenta sèchement Marek.

La femme se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit poliment, rejoint à contrecœur par les autres professeurs et certains étudiants sortis de leur étourdissement. Dumbledore se leva.

\- Merci, Professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours plus qu'éclairant. Maintenant, reprit-il, notre dernier changement dans le personnel de l'école est moins un changement qu'un ajout. Des gardes scolaires vont patrouiller dans les couloirs et sur le domaine cette année, aidant à faire appliquer les règles et à vous protéger tous des dangers que vous pourriez rencontrer.

La voix de Dumbledore devint très sérieuse, accrochant l'attention de chaque élève.

\- Ils ne sont que sept mais je vous préviens : suivez les règles de l'école et les leurs. Ils peuvent être dangereux, mais seulement pour ceux qui les enfreindront. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont entendu parler du mythe des Mages des Ombres, mais je vous le dis, ils ne sont pas des mythes et _ils_ garderont l'école cette année !

Rien ne se produisit et le professeur Ombrage eut un petit rire condescendant.

\- Vous plaisantez sûrement, Directeur, dit-elle. Le monde a été fouillé par des sorciers essayant de trouver une trace des Mages des Ombres et rien n'a été trouvé. Même si c'était le cas, des rumeurs disent qu'ils utiliseraient de la magie noire. Voudriez-vous vraiment faire courir à tel danger aux étudiants ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, tous se demandant ce que répondrait Dumbledore car le professeur Ombrage avait raison : il n'y avait pas un seul élément de preuve soutenant l'existence des Mages des Ombres.

 _Alors_ , les Ombres prirent vie, faisant taire la sorcière et stupéfiant les étudiants et les enseignants qui n'avaient pas déjà rencontré les Mages. Les bougies vacillèrent et des Ombres rampèrent, se tordant et tournant sur les murs et le plafond. Les Ombres commencèrent à prendre forme devant l'assistance et, quand elles explosèrent, les sept Mages se tenaient là, l'air puissant, l'or scintillant dangereusement à la lueur des bougies.

Chaque parcelle de Yami reflétait le Pharaon qu'il était. Il était habillé différemment de la première fois où les sorciers l'avaient vu. Sa tunique lui arrivant aux genoux était noire et rehaussée d'or, complétant celui qu'il portait sur sa personne. Sa cape, rouge sang, était de la même couleur que ses yeux qui balayaient l'assistance sous son diadème représentant sur l'Œil d'Horus. Le Puzzle du Millénium était accroché bien en évidence autour de son cou.

Yûgi portait une tunique similaire à celle de Yami, mais blanche et non noire, et il n'avait pas de cape. La Clé reposait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Seuls les Mages saisissaient le symbolisme sous-jacent entre le Prince et le Pharaon. Seto portait sa longue robe blanche sans manche et une tunique bleue par dessus. La robe de Marek était elle aussi longue mais la sienne était à manches longues et il portait une ceinture pourpre autour de la taille. Bakura était le dernier qui portait une couleur autre que le blanc. Sa tunique était courte et ouverte jusqu'à la taille, révélant son torse sculpté. Par-dessus, il portait son manteau rouge de Roi des Voleurs. Shizu portait des vêtements similaires à ceux qu'elle portait pendant Bataille Ville des siècles auparavant. Ryô était celui qui portait le moins de choses : le minimum d'or et une longue robe blanche simple. Ses cheveux blancs et sa peau pâle, combinés à la Balance, le rendaient inexplicablement terrifiant. Comme l'enfant innocent qui, dans les films d'horreur, se transformait en tueur.

\- Laissez-moi commencer par dire que ma Cour et moi avons très peu de considération pour les sorciers, dit Yami après quelques secondes de silence.

Sa voix résonna à travers la Grande Salle.

\- Jusqu'à présent, de ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes des gens qui se croient importants, justes, et qui pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs que tout le monde. Vous pensez que vous méritez des pouvoirs qui dépassent vos connaissances, simplement parce que vous croyez certaines choses.

\- _Hem, Hem_ , tenta de l'interrompre Ombrage. Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous -

Elle fut soudainement coupée par un couteau, posé sur sa gorge par Bakura. Toute la Grande Salle s'exclama et murmura. Personne ne l'avait vu bouger !

\- N'interrompez _jamais_ le Pharaon pendant qu'il parle, gronda-t-il de façon à ce que tous puissent entendre. Ou n'importe lequel de nous, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me menacer.

Elle essaya de rire de façon anodine, bien qu'elle se soit éloignée de l'arme.

\- Je suis la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Diplomatiquement immunisée contre toutes les lois que vous fixez.

\- Mais nous ne jouons pas selon les règles du gouvernement, dit Marek en se tourna lentement vers elle tout en s'adressant à tout le monde. Nous jouons selon les règles des Ombres, celles que le monde entier doit respecter.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors que Bakura reculait sur un petit signe de tête de Yûgi.

\- Merci de le demander ! sourit maniaquement Bakura en écartant les bras. Nous sommes la Cour des Ombres !

Les Ombres s'animèrent à ce nom, agitées et prêtes à agir à l'appel de leurs Maîtres.

\- Je suis le Mage Bakura.

\- Je suis le Mage Ryô.

\- Je suis la Mage Shizu.

\- Je suis le Mage Seto.

\- Je suis le Prince Yûgi.

\- Et je suis le Pharaon des Ombres, conclut Yami, les Ombres flamboyant encore une fois. En plus des règles de votre école, nous aurons également un ensemble de règles que tout le monde, étudiants et enseignants, devra suivre.

Un parchemin apparut dans sa main et il le déroula pour le lire.

\- Vous ne tenterez pas, sous aucune raison, de nous espionner, de nous suivre ou de nous voler. Ne tenterez pas d'entrer dans nos chambres. Si l'un d'entre nous vous donne un ordre, obéissez-y sans poser de questions. Ne défiez pas notre autorité. N'essayez pas ne nous attaquer. Ne tentez pas de nous forcer la main par des manipulations, ce qui inclut se placer intentionnellement dans une situation où nous serions forcés d'intervenir. Ne manipulez pas les autres pour qu'ils enfreignent les règles. Si vous devez vous adresser à nous, faites-le avec respect en utilisant nos titres. La conséquence pour avoir enfreint les règles sera un Yami no Game. Gagnez le jeu et votre transgression sera pardonnée. Perdez le jeu et votre âme ira nourrir les Ombres. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas des personnes sans cœur qui ne différencient pas une erreur honnête et négligente d'une erreur intentionnelle. Nous avons les moyens de savoir si vous êtes sincères dans vos efforts et nous punirons en conséquence. Suivez les règles et nous n'aurez rien à craindre. Les règles seront affichées dans chaque salle commune, dans les couloirs et dans les classes, afin de les rappeler à ceux qui les oublieraient.

Il y eut un tollé parmi les étudiants et les professeurs. C'était compréhensible puisque la chose la plus proche que ces sorciers avaient avec ce genre de punition était les détraqueurs, réservés pour les plus fous des fous.

\- C'est de la magie noire ! crièrent quelques braves élèves.

Les professeurs murmuraient avec incertitude entre eux, se demandant si le Directeur était sain d'esprit.

\- Assez ! tonna Seto, ramenant immédiatement le silence dans la foule qui craignait d'avoir déjà encouru la colère des Mages.

\- Les termes sont durs, admit Yûgi, mais la magie que nous manions et protégeons est trop dangereuse pour être prise à la légère. Obéissez aux règles et vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

\- Un dernier avertissement, ajouta Yami alors qu'ils commençaient à disparaître dans les Ombres. Nous ne tolérons pas les abus de pouvoir, des étudiants comme des professeurs. Ceux d'entre vous ayant de l'autorité devraient être très prudents.

Il termina au moment même où les dernières volutes d'Ombres les emportaient.

* * *

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse lorsque les Mages disparurent, l'avertissement final flottant dans l'air. Dumbledore fut le premier reprendre.

\- Maintenant, les sélections pour le Quidditch sont...

Il continua ses annonces comme si les dix dernières minutes n'étaient jamais arrivées. Mais les étudiants ne l'écoutaient qu'à moitié, trop préoccupés par ce qu'avaient dit les Mages. En fait, les premières années semblaient absolument terrifiées, l'excitation d'aller dans une école de magie s'étant envolée.

Finalement, le discours de Dumbledore prit fin.

\- Viens, Ron, le poussa Hermione. Nous sommes supposés montrer aux premières années où aller.

\- Ah, oui, se rappela Ron. Oy ! Vous tous ! Les nains !

\- Ron ! le gronda la jeune fille. Tu ne peux pas les appeler «les nains» !

\- Eh bien, ils sont petits, se défendit Ron.

\- Les premières années, appela-t-elle gentiment. Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mademoiselle ? lui demanda un jeune première année. Est-ce que ces gens étaient sérieux ou ils voulaient juste être effrayants ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient été sérieux, répondit sinistrement Hermione. Mais ils doivent mettre ces règles en place pour attraper les personnes malintentionnées. Suis les règles, et tout ira bien.


	12. Premier Jour

**Chapitre 11 : Premier Jour**

Le lendemain matin, Harry découvrit qu'il n'attendait _pas_ avec impatience le premier jour d'école. Il avait l'habitude de gérer Rogue, qui ne l'aimait pas, mais, maintenant, toute l'école semblait le haïr et il savait qu'Ombrage rodait à sa recherche. _De plus_ , les Mages des Ombres qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avaient décidé qu'ils avaient le droit de prendre l'âme des gens s'ils enfreignaient les règles, ne lui étaient pas favorables.

Il descendit sans entrain prendre son petit-déjeuner, ignorant les regards et les murmures qui le suivaient. McGonagall passa entre les tables à la fin du repas.

\- Fantastique, maugréa Ron en regardant leur emploi du temps. Histoire de la magie, double cours de Potions, Divination, et double cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Binns, Rogue, Trelawney et cette Ombrage en un jour.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rester éveillés durant le cours de Binns, les prévint Hermione. Il y a les B.U.S.E.s cette année. Qu'arriverait-il si je décidais de ne pas vous laisser copier mes notes cette année ?

\- Nous échouerions ? devina Ron. Tu veux vraiment avoir ça sur la conscience ?

\- Vous le mériteriez tous les deux, dit-elle.

\- Allez, pleurnicha Ron. Il est si ennuyeux ! Clairement, on a pas la même intelligence que toi.

Hermione souffla et se détourna, bien qu'elle soit ravie du compliment.

\- Allons-y, dit sombrement Harry, malade d'entendre les chuchotements dans la Grande Salle.

Il se leva et saisit son sac de cours, suivi par Ron et Hermione.

Le cours de Binns fut comme prévu ennuyeux, celui-ci parlant longuement de la Guerre des Géants. Bien sûr, Hermione resta bien éveillée et prit des notes mais Harry et Ron, comme la majorité de la classe, abandonnèrent et se contentèrent de fixer le professeur fantomatique d'un regard vitreux. À la moitié de la leçon pourtant, quelque chose attira le regard d'Harry.

Il donna un coup de coude à Ron et désigna le coin où, à demi caché dans les Ombres, Marek prêtait apparemment sa pleine attention à ce que disait Binns. Les deux échangèrent une moue perdue et un haussement d'épaules avant de continuer à regarder le Mage du coin de l'œil. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dit auparavant, Harry pensait toujours qu'ils étaient là pour le surveiller. Voir un Mage dans son premier cours ne faisait que renforcer cette idée dans son esprit.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux quand la cloche sonna finalement pour les libérer. Il rassembla rapidement ces affaires et partit, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

\- Mec, tu peux croire que le Mage a réellement fait attention à tout le cours ? s'exclama Ron une fois qu'ils furent dehors. L'idée que quelqu'un veuille écouter Bins alors qu'il n'y est pas obligé me dépasse.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il était vivant au moment où la Guerre des Géants a eu lieu, le défendit Hermione. Il comparait probablement.

\- Ou alors il était.. commença Harry avant de se figer soudainement.

En tournant à un coin, il était littéralement rentré dans Cho.

\- Salut, dit-il sans respirer.

\- Salut, répondit-elle.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de continuer leur conversation, la sonnerie du cours suivant retentit.

\- Au revoir, lança Cho avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers sa prochaine classe, laissant Harry derrière elle.

\- Allons-y, le poussa Hermione. Nous ne devons pas arriver en retard avec Rogue le premier jour.

* * *

 **Mages - Dans les Ombres**

\- _Qu_ _elque chose_ _d'intéressant est arrivé ?_ demanda Yami à Marek qui apparut dans les Ombres après avoir observé le cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui, par pure coïncidence, était le premier cours de Potter.

\- _Pas vraiment_ , répondit Marek. _Le fantôme parlait de la Guerre des Géan_ _t_ _s,_ _de façon_ _incroyablement inexacte je d_ _ois ajouter._ _Il n'a même pas_ _vu_ _que j'étais là, à moitié assis dans les Ombres. Potter et Weasley m'ont vu eux. Potter a toujours idée que nous somme là pour lui et lui seul._

 _-_ _Évidemment_ _,_ fit Yami en roulant des yeux. _Malheureusement, il va continuer de penser ça parce que Ryô va observer son prochain cours._

 _\- Celui avec l'espion ? d_ emanda Marek.

 _-_ _Oui_ _,_ dit sinistrement Yami _._ _J'ai peur que Ryô n'ait à_ _intervenir_ _dans ce cours. Cet homme a d'incroyables préjugés et une aversion exceptionnelle pour Potter._

- _Je devrais_ _aller_ _à mon prochain cours_ , dit Marek en remarquant que les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides, sauf pour les quelques étudiants qui sprintaient pour arriver en classe à l'heure. - _Études_ _des Moldus._ _Ça va être intéressant_ _de voir_ _comment ils vont_ _déformer ça_ _._

Yami rit tandis que Marek disparaissait dans les Ombres avant de pousser un gros soupir. Cela allait être une longue année, il sentait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans cette année mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mentalement, il parcourut sa liste de choses à faire. Les protections étaient en place autour de l'école et du domaine Bakura était à la recherche de morceaux d'âme de Voldemort les cinq autres Mages observaient les cours qui leur avaient été assignés son lien avec Yûgi était plus fort que jamais il n'y avait pas de Yami no Game en ce moment. Alors, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'embêter ? _Ça_ _doit juste être le fait que nous sommes en train de nous expos_ _er_ , songea-t-il.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'une promenade, il quitta les Ombres pour se promener dehors. Il bruinait aujourd'hui, aussi peu de gens seraient de sortie. Il pourrait marcher en paix. Au détour d'un virage cependant, il vit une classe près de ce qui devait être la maison du garde-chasse. Les enfants étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, leurs capuches tentant de les garder au sec.

Curieux, Yami s'avança silencieusement, se fondant dans les Ombres, et observa attentivement les étudiants rassemblés. La couleur de leur uniforme les désignait comme étant de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. _Des c_ _inquième année_ _s_ , réalisa Yami en reconnaissant certains visages.

\- Elles préfèrent le contact des femmes, dit le professeur que Yami reconnut comme Gobe-Planche.

Ce devait être le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- _Q_ _u_ _'est-ce que…_? se demanda Yami.

Il se déplaça dans une Ombre différente pour avoir un meilleur point de vue.

\- _Ah._ _D_ _es licornes_ , réalisa-t-il en voyant la bête blanche et pure dans un enclos spacieux.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit caché. Si la licorne l'avait vu, elle se serait agitée nerveusement. Il enverrait Yûgi ou Ryô ici plus tard. Aucune licorne ne pouvait résister à la pure lumière d'un hikari.

 _'Peut-être que cela aiderait les étudiants à voir la différence entre la_ _m_ _agie_ _n_ _oire et la_ _m_ _agie des Ombres'_ réfléchit-il en quittant le cours.

Yami continua à se promener durant le reste de l'heure cours, voletant dans et hors des Ombres. Sur la fin, la pluie se mit à tomber et le vent se leva. Maugréant contre la météo, Yami fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur. Ils avaient dû se débrouiller seuls pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin et il n'était _pas_ content. Il se dit qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec le directeur.

* * *

 **Trio – La Grande Salle**

\- Où diable étaient ces satanés Mages ?! exulta Harry à Ron et Hermione au déjeuner.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle reflétait le mauvais temps du dehors. Il était au moins heureux de n'avoir aucun cours à l'extérieur aujourd'hui.

\- Ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils ne toléraient pas l'abus de pouvoir ? critiqua-t-il.

Rogue l'avait pris à partie en cours potions et avait vidé sa potion avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, le forçant à obtenir une mauvaise note. Il avait été certain qu'au moins un des Mages se serait montré et aurait fait quelque chose. Peut-être même un Yami no Game… quoi qu'ils puissent être. Mais pas de chance. Aucun Mage n'était apparu et Harry avait été forcé de d'accepter le Troll.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu, dit timidement Hermione, bien consciente de la mauvaise humeur de son ami. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont considéré que ce n'était pas un abus de pouvoir. Avec tout le pouvoir qu'ils possèdent, quelque chose comme ça doit leur paraître insignifiant.

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'ils peuvent tout voir, contra Harry, qu'on ne peut rien cacher aux Ombres. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils ignorent ce qui se passait en cours.

\- C'est le premier jour, dit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? protesta âprement Harry.

\- Bah, peut-être qu'ils essaient de voir comment les choses fonctionnent ici avant d'intervenir, supposa Ron.

\- C'est possible, dit pensivement Hermione. Le Mage Bakura a dit quelque chose à propos d'être aussi âgé que les pyramides d'Égypte. Les choses étaient très différentes de maintenant. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont confronté Rogue après notre départ. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, Harry. Et les seuls qui peuvent nous donner une réponse sont les Mages.

\- Et ils ne sont pas vraiment amicaux, ajouta Ron.

Harry souffla et regarda fixement ailleurs, sachant qu'ils avaient raison mais n'aimant quand même pas ça.

\- Allez, fit Ron après une minute, nous devrions aller en Divination.

Le trio se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
\- Hey, Hermione, dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, je viens de me rappeler : as-tu trouvé quelque chose sur les Yami no Games ?

\- Non, répondit la jeune fille, frustrée. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque après la défense contre les forces du mal pour faire d'autres recherches.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Nous devons en savoir autant que possible sur leur pouvoir. Je ne leur fais toujours pas confiance. Même s'ils disent qu'ils vont se débarrasser de Voldemort d'ici la fin de l'année. Comment savons-nous qu'ils ne sont pas pires que lui ?

\- Eh bien, ils n'ont tué personne sans aucune raison, tenta Hermione alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un croisement pour se séparer pour leurs cours respectifs. Ils n'ont également rien fait contre un groupe de personnes en particulier comme Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Je sais pas, murmura Ron en regardant attentivement autour d'eux. Je veux dire, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Maugrey. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait mais ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

\- Il a enfreint les règles.

Le trio sursauta et fit volte-face pour voir le Pharaon derrière eux. Non, il avait des yeux violets, pas rouges. C'était le Prince Yûgi.

\- À plus d'une occasion, cet homme s'est moqué de nous, a défié notre autorité et a tenté de nous contrôler. Le Pharaon n'a pas menti quand il a dit que nous lui avions montré de la clémence jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Il connaissait les règles et les conséquences et, pourtant, les choix qu'il a faits l'ont mené à ce point.

Harry resta sous le choc pendant un moment avant de se remettre de ses émotions et de regarder le Mage.

\- Vous et l'Ordre êtes du même côté ! s'exclama-t-il. Êtes-vous à ce point sans cœur que vous avoir fait quelque chose comme ça à un allié ?!

L'expression du Prince ne changea pas beaucoup mais des lignes de colère apparurent autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

\- Nous nous battons peut-être avec tes amis pour le moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes des «alliés» ou «du même côté». Pas quand le directeur et les autres continuent d'essayer de nous contrôler comme si nous n'étions rien de plus que des outils à utiliser. Est-ce vraiment ainsi que vous traitez un allié ?

\- L'Ordre œuvre pour le bien ! contra Harry. Ils combattent Voldemort !

\- Une tâche à laquelle ils échouaient si spectaculairement qu'ils ont chassé d'un mythe en désespoir de cause, rétorqua le Prince. Tu dois calmer ton tempérament. Cela te mettra un jour dans le pétrin, dit-il en disparaissant dans les Ombres.

Le trio resta figé dans un silence choqué un instant, regardant fixement l'endroit où le Prince avait disparu et analysant ce qui s'était passé.

\- Nous devrions aller en classe, dit Hermione en brisant le silence. Je vous verrai en défense.

Hermione se dirigea vers le cours d'arithmancie, laissant Harry et Ron se diriger vers la tour nord pour la divination. La matière la moins aimée d'Harry, mise à part les potions. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'entendre dire qu'il allait mourir, ce qui semblait être le passe-temps favori de Trelawney. La fortune lui sourit car Trelawney ne dit rien sur sa mort prématurée. Mais comme l'interprétation des rêves commençait à peine, Harry était persuadé qu'elle aurait maintes fois l'opportunité de transformer le rêve le plus agréable en mort.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans le couloir après le cours alors que Ron se plaignait bruyamment des devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Binns _et_ Rogue veulent tous les deux des essais au prochain cours et maintenant Trelawney veut un journal des rêves ! Ça craint l'année des B.U.S.E.s !

\- Peut-être que vous ferez les choses au fur et à mesure cette année au lieu de tout garder pour le dernier moment, lança Hermione à Ron alors qu'ils marchaient vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ombrage était déjà là, portant son cardigan rose et un sourire dégoûtant sur le visage alors que tout le monde prenait place.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle lorsque tous furent installés.

Quelques personnes marmonnèrent une salutation en retour mais la majorité de la classe resta silencieuse.

\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout, déclara Ombrage. Quand je dis «Bonjour», j'attends que vous répondiez «Bonjour, professeur Ombrage». Essayons une fois de plus : Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage, récita la classe.

\- C'est mieux, dit Ombrage. Rangez vos baguettes, sortez vos plumes.

L'assistance râla silencieusement mais fit ce qui était demandé. Ombrage sortit elle-même sa courte baguette et tapota le tableau. Une liste d'objectifs de cours s'afficha.

\- Recopiez ceci, s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que tout le monde à un exemplaire du livre de cours ?

Quelques autres murmures d'affirmation s'élevèrent.  
\- Cela ne va tout simplement pas, les réprimanda Ombrage. Quand je pose une question, je veux que vous répondiez «Oui, professeur Ombrage» ou «Non, professeur Ombrage». Essayons de nouveau : est-ce que tout le monde à un exemplaire du livre de cours ?

\- Oui, professeur Ombrage, répondit la classe.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient à la maternelle ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Excellent, dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains avec joie. S'il vous plaît, lisez et prenez des notes sur le chapitre un du livre. Il n'y a pas besoin de parler.

La classe commença docilement la tâche mais Ombrage fut distraite en retournant à son bureau par quelque chose au fond de la pièce.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes perdu ?

Harry et le reste des élèves se retournèrent et virent l'un des Mages se tenant au fond de la pièce. Le _Pharaon_ des Mages se tenait au fond de la pièce. Harry trouva étrange qu'Ombrage ne sache pas qui il était compte tenu de l'apparition qu'ils avaient faite lors du banquet de rentrée.

Le Pharaon sembla trouver cela amusant.

\- Ah, oui. La perte de mémoire polie. Une méthode de subtile d'essayer d'affirmer sa domination sur quelqu'un autre. Intelligent, mais vous savez très bien qui je suis et vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas perdu.

\- Alors je serai plus directe : vous n'avez aucune de raison d'être ici. Partez.

\- Non, répondit simplement le Pharaon, appréciant apparemment les diverses nuances de rose que prit Ombrage.

\- Vous êtes un garde de cette école, pas un professeur, et pas un sorcier, déclara-t-elle. Cela vous place sous l'autorité de n'importe quel enseignant tant que vous êtes ici !

\- Je ne suis sous l'autorité de personne, dit sombrement le Pharaon. Je fais beaucoup plus que simplement «garder» cette école, et je n'insulterais pas ma Cour en nous appelant des «sorciers».

\- Je vous ordonne de partir ! cria Ombrage.

\- Peut-être que vous avez la mémoire courte, rétorqua le Pharaon en s'avançant vers la petite sorcière.

Ce n'était pas un homme exceptionnellement grand mais il éclipsait néanmoins la femme.

\- Je vais la rafraîchir. Vous ne devez pas essayer de nous diriger, de nous commander ou de nous contrôler sinon vous vous retrouverez dans un Yami no Game avec votre âme en jeu.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une telle chose ! protesta Ombrage.

\- Je suis le Pharaon des Ombres ! déclara-t-il.

Les Ombres s'animèrent dans la pièce, perturbant complètement les étudiants.

\- Je peux et je le ferai à moins que vous appreniez à contrôler votre soif de pouvoir.

\- Vous avez eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour vous protéger au festin de rentrée, contra Ombrage.

\- Donc votre mémoire _fonctionne_ , déclara le Pharaon comme s'il venait de résoudre un mystère, sur un ton moqueur. Je vous donne un avertissement et un seul : je possède plus de pouvoir que le reste de ma Cour réunie.

La pièce s'assombrit alors que les Ombres commençaient à ramper et à croître sur les murs.

\- Je vous suggère de respecter les règles que nous avons énoncées lors du banquet.

Ombrage recula, terrifiée, alors que le Pharaon semblait grandir et se dresser dangereusement au-dessus d'elle. Elle hocha la tête en tremblant et les Ombres se retirèrent. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas quand il fut témoin de tout cela, c'était que le Pharaon dirigeait toute la puissance des Ombres vers le professeur, intensifiant sa peur alors qu'elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible et sans protection dans les Ombres.

\- Chapitre un, les enfants, leur rappela Ombrage une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits et que le Pharaon soit retourné dans le fond de la pièce.

Malheureusement pour Harry, la chance avait décidé de l'abandonner et il finit avec une retenue après qu'Hermione eut mis en doute le manque de pratique du cours, ce qui avait conduit Harry à proclamer que Voldemort était de retour. Ombrage n'avait pas vraiment aimé, d'où la retenue.

\- Est-ce que cette journée pourrait être pire ? grogna Harry au dîner.

Des murmures retentissaient à nouveau dans la Grande Salle à propos de sa dispute avec Ombrage. Les nouvelles se propageaient rapidement. Étonnamment, il n'y avait rien à propos de la confrontation entre Ombrage et le Pharaon des Mages des Ombres parmi ces chuchotements.

\- Oh, allez, fit Hermione en rangeant ses affaires avec frustration. Retournons dans notre salle commune.

Les garçons la suivirent jusqu'à leur salle commune heureusement vide. Hermione s'installa immédiatement à sa table favorite et se mit à travailler.

\- Vous devriez vous y mettre aussi les gars, dit-elle sans les regarder.

Soupirant, Harry sut qu'elle avait raison. Il sortit son essai de potion, et s'installa pour une longue nuit.


	13. Un Léger Changement de Plan

**C** **hapitre 1** **2** **:** **Un Léger Changement de Plan**

 **Mages**

\- Seto.

Yami obtint l'attention du Mage qui entrait dans leurs quartiers pour la nuit.

\- Donne à cette misérable femme le meilleur Yami no Game que tu aies jamais créé.

\- Elle t'a énervé ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai dû me retenir de la jouer, admit Yami. Il y avait du public.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Seto. Elle va avoir ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Bien, fit Yami en reprenant ce qu'il faisait. Les Ombres sont impatientes de l'avoir.

\- Hey, Pharaon ! appela Marek en sortant de sa chambre. Est-ce que tu as parlé au vieil homme à propos des repas ? Aussi marrant que ce soit de les voler, c'est vraiment pénible.

\- Je l'ai fait, répondit Yami sans le regarder. Il m'a assuré que ce ne serait plus nécessaire. De la nourriture nous sera apportée dans nos appartements chaque jour à l'heure des repas.

\- Il a accepté avec un peu de persuasion ? sourit sagement Marek.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Yami avec un sourire en coin.

C'était la fin d'une longue journée pour les Mages et ils étaient de retour dans leurs appartements. Yûgi, Ryô et Shizu étaient en train de finir leurs quarts de travail avant que les Monstres de Duel ne prennent la garde pour la nuit. Bakura était toujours en chasse et personne ne savait quand il reviendrait. Cela pouvait être ce soir, le lendemain ou la semaine suivante. Pas qu'ils soient inquiets. Il avait souvent disparu pendant des jours durant les cinq cents dernières années.

\- Sur quoi travailles-tu ? demanda Marek en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Les rotations pour le reste de la semaine, répondit Yami.

\- Nous avons déjà prévu les rotations, dit Seto, confus.

\- Quelque chose s'est produit aujourd'hui et je pense qu'elles devraient être modifiées.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Marek, intéressé.

\- Je vous le dirai quand tout le monde sera de retour et aura fait son rapport, répondit Yami, toujours sans lever les yeux et protégeant maintenant son travail de Marek qui essayait d'avoir un aperçu.

\- Je t'ai déjà fait mon rapport, pleurnicha celui-ci.

\- Oui, approuva Yami. Un. Tu avais quatre cours à voir aujourd'hui.

\- Argh ! s'exclama Marek avec frustration avant d'abandonner. Je vais prendre une douche !

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ton odeur, lui lança Seto.

\- La ferme, Kaiba, rétorqua Marek, sa voix étouffée par les murs qui les séparaient.

Yami rit de leurs pitreries, heureux que les choses n'aient pas changé depuis leur départ de chez eux. Yûgi, Ryô et Shizu arrivèrent alors.

\- J'ai entendu que tu avais affronté la femme du Ministère, lança Yûgi une fois la porte close.

\- Un simple petit désagrément, fit Yami en relevant finalement les yeux pour sourire à son hikari. Et j'ai entendu dire que tu as parlé à Potter et ses amis.

Yûgi haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai surgi pour leur donner une réponse dont ils avaient besoin. Potter a essayé de nous accuser d'injustice à nouveau. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait tort.

\- Où est Marek ? demanda Shizu en constatant l'absence de son frère.

\- Il est allé à la douche juste avant votre arrivée, répondit Seto. Il devrait sortir bientôt.

\- Bakura dit qu'il sera de retour demain, rapporta Ryô. Il est en train de suivre des partisans de Tom et planifie des jeux pour au moins une nuit.

\- Excellent, approuva Yami. Une fois Marek sorti, j'écouterai vos rapports et après nous passerons en revue les quelques changements dans les rotations que j'ai faits à cause de mes observations de la journée.

\- Je pensais que nous avions défini les rotations ?

\- Oui mais il ne nous dira rien avant que nous ayons fait nos rapports, répliqua Seto en marchant vers une table de nuit où de la nourriture avait finalement été livrée pour se verser une tasse de café.

Les Mages s'assirent et attendirent que Marek ressurgisse. Finalement, celui-ci sortit, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour du cou.

\- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement. Tout le monde est là ! Maintenant, le Pharaon peut arrêter avec ses secrets !

\- Assis-toi, ordonna Shizu.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose de notable à rapporter des observations d'aujourd'hui ? interrogea Yami une fois tout le monde installé.

\- Severus Rogue a une dent contre la maison Gryffondor et surtout contre Potter, commença Ryô. Il est certainement injuste durant ses cours mais il n'abuse pas de son pouvoir d'enseignant.

\- Potter se plaignait à ses amis à ce sujet tout à l'heure, ajouta Yûgi. Il agit comme si toute injustice lui arrivant devait absolument être punie. Il a vu le résultat d'un Yami no Game et le souhaite toujours à ses ennemis.

\- Il est jeune et insensé, acquiesça Yami. Il apprendra un jour.

\- S'il arrive jusque-là, renifla Seto.

\- Tu veux dire si l'un d'entre nous ne le joue pas en premier, interpréta Ryô.

Seto hocha la tête.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Potter irait si loin ? reprit Ryô.

\- Il n'est pas le premier enfant gâté que j'ai vu dans mes plus de cinq cents ans, dit Seto en regardant Marek.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se défendit celui-ci.

\- Tu as pratiquement ruiné un tournoi pour te venger d'un homme mort depuis des millénaires !

\- Yami, est-ce que tu es mort et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? le taquina Yûgi.

\- Non, Hikari, répondit Yami avec un sourire. Seto doit juste parler de l'autre pharaon égyptien âgé de cinq mille ans.

\- Oh, taisez-vous ! fit Seto en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je maintiens que Marek a agi de façon très similaire à Potter quand il avait son âge.

\- Il marque un point, petit frère, rit Shizu.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné cette manche, concéda Marek. Pouvons-nous revenir au sujet de départ ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva Yami. Quelque chose d'autre à rapporter ?

\- Simplement que la plupart des cours dispensés sont des blagues, dit Marek. En particulier ceux qui touchent aux trucs non-sorciers.

\- La voyante n'est rien de plus qu'une charlatente, ajouta Shizu. Elle ne pourrait pas voir l'avenir même si on le lui lisait. Ryô pourra vous en dire plus sur ses méthodes.

\- Elle interprète tout de travers, continua celui-ci, transformant tout en mort et en malheur. Certains étudiants sont pourtant suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- C'est noté, fit Yami. Je vais à présent vous faire mon rapport. J'ai observé le cours de la femme du Ministère alors qu'elle avait Potter. Elle est très manipulatrice, je dirais même plus que le directeur, mais je pense qu'elle est juste plus opportuniste et plus poussée dans ses manipulations. Après avoir essayé d'avoir le dessus avec moi, elle a soigneusement orienté une conversation avec sa classe pour que Potter s'exprime et lui a donné une retenue.

\- Elle va bientôt gagner en pouvoir, dit Shizu en consultant son Collier. Les actions qu'elle entreprendra et qui seraient normalement considérées comme un abus de pouvoir ne le seront plus.

\- C'est celle qui marche sur la ligne, nota Yûgi en se rappelant le constat que Shizu avait fait dans le train.

Shizu hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Merveilleux, maugréa-t-il. Elle va faire de nos vies un enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À moins que nous le fassions en premier, dit Marek.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Seto, dubitatif.

\- Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas la jouer avant qu'elle n'enfreigne une règle mais rien ne dit que nous ne pouvons pas perturber son esprit si elle commence à nous déranger un peu trop.

\- Je voudrais attendre Bakura avant tu ne commences quelque chose comme ça, proposa Yûgi.

\- Et consultez-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ajouta Yami. Mais à part ça, je n'ai aucune objection.

\- Super ! s'exclama Marek, un sourire méchant traversant son visage. J'ai hâte de le dire à Fluffy quand il reviendra !

\- Concernant le prochain point, continua Yami, j'ai fait quelques changements dans les rotations dans la semaine.

Il tendit le papier sur lequel il travaillait à Yûgi .

\- Pourquoi je suis en cours de soins aux créatures magiques à la fin de la semaine ? demanda-t-il, confus. J'étais supposé être en potions à cette heure. C'est Seto maintenant, remarqua-t-il en tendant le papier au Mage en question.

\- Ils travaillent sur les licornes, répondit Yami. Je pense que ce serait bien pour un hikari d'être là durant ce cours. Une créature aussi pure qu'une licorne ne peut résister à la pure lumière d'un hikari. Faire voir aux élèves une telle chose pourrait les aider à se sentir à l'aise. Par hasard, il se trouve que c'est le cours de Potter.

\- Quelle importance comment nous voient les élèves? demanda Seto.

\- Les étudiants croient que magie des Ombres et magie noire sont synonymes. Ils ont besoin de voir que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc comme ils le pensent. En outre, si le corps étudiant dans son ensemble nous voit comme moins menaçants, ils se détendront et seront moins susceptibles d'enfreindre les règles, expliqua Yami. Je sais que nous demandons des âmes comme paiement, mais je préférerais ne pas prendre des âmes d'enfants.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux, promit Yûgi. Mais pourquoi moi et pas Ryô ?

\- Les gens en général vous voient le Pharaon et toi comme les détenteurs de l'autorité parmi nous, répondit Shizu à la place de Yami. S'il voit un chef être accepté par une créature telle qu'une licorne, cela nous placera tous automatiquement dans une optique moins négative. Au moins inconsciemment. Si c'était Ryô, ils seraient peut-être moins hostiles envers lui mais ils supposeraient qu'il est une exception et toi et le Pharaon resteriez «sombres». Sombres selon leur définition, pas la nôtre.

Yami hocha la tête à l'explication de Shizu.

\- Ça a du sens, approuva Marek.

\- Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet, intervint soudainement Ryô, mais nous avons un élève rodant au-dehors.

\- Ne devrait-il pas être au lit ? demanda Seto en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait neuf heures et demie. Ou au moins dans sa salle commune ?

\- Ryô, tu veux t'en occuper ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Je serais bientôt de retour, dit-il avec un clin d'œil tout en fusionnant avec les Ombres. De quelque façon que ce soit, on en parlera dans l'école demain.

\- Vous savez, songea Yami en le regardant s'évanouir, pour quelqu'un qui est d'habitude si doux et gentil, il peut être terrifiant quand il veut.

\- Il a côtoyé Bakura pendant cinq cents ans, lui fit remarquer Yûgi en étirant ses muscles fatigués. Il a forcément déteint sur lui.

\- Vrai, approuva Yami.

\- Bien, dit Seto en se levant et en posant son café. Je vais me coucher. Si tous les jours sont comme aujourd'hui, nous devrons trouver quelque chose pour briser la monotonie.

\- Je vais y penser, promit Yami.

Shizu se leva et poussa son frère.

\- J'y vais aussi. Debout ! Tu as besoin d'aller au lit toi aussi.

\- Je viens, je viens, se rendit Marek, sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas discuter avec sa sœur.

Yûgi se tourna vers Yami.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous doit observer la retenue de Potter demain ? Au cas où la femme outrepasserait les règles ?

\- Non, dit Yami en se laissant aller en arrière. J'ai confiance dans les visions de Shizu. Laissons les Ombres nous avertir si quoi que ce soit arrive.

Yûgi hocha la tête en se plongeant le silence de ses pensées. La mention des visions lui avait rappelé qu'il était fort possible qu'il meure à la fin de l'année, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait donnée à Yami. Pas que celui-ci s'en souvienne. Il n'avait pas pensé à la mort pendant des siècles mais cela le faisait vraiment apprécier ce qu'il avait en ce moment.

\- Yûgi ?

La voix de Yami le tira de ses pensées.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-en levant les yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien silencieux et tu me bloques ton esprit, dit Yami.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Yûgi, cachant prudemment ses pensées avant de rouvrir leur lien. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé.

\- À quoi pensais-tu ? demanda Yami en allant s'asseoir à côté de son hikari. Ça ne te ressemble pas de me bloquer.

\- Désolé, répondit Yûgi. Ce n'est rien. Je crois que je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Yami. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

 _Pas ça_ , pensa secrètement Yûgi avant de répondre.

\- Je sais, ne tracasse pas pour ça.

\- C'est mon travail de m'inquiéter, plaisanta Yami. Tu devrais te reposer.

Yûgi acquiesça.

\- Bonne nuit, Yami. Plus que cent quatre-vingt-quatorze jours comme celui-ci.

\- Bonne nuit, Hikari, répondit Yami alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

Le Pharaon resta debout, pensant aux événements de la dernière demi-heure. Il pouvait sentir Ryô jouer l'étudiant qui était dehors et ce n'était pas bien parti pour ce dernier. Au moins, il s'agissait d'un étudiant âgé qui saurait certainement mieux apprendre. Il était sûr que Dumbledore lui parlerait demain mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. L'homme avait accepté cela après tout.

Seto avait aussi soulevé un bon point. Ils auraient certainement besoin de quelque chose pour tromper leur ennui s'ils devaient faire ça tous les jours. Il devrait trouver un endroit où s'entraîner et se défouler de temps en temps. Les Ombres étaient toujours une option, mais Yami avait décidé de les garder en dernier recours. Après tout, c'était agréable de faire des choses hors des ombres de temps à autre. _Peut-être quelque part dans la forêt_ , réfléchit-il. Elle était interdite aux étudiants et il état donc peu probable qu'ils y soient vus. Les Ombres lui avaient aussi indiqué une pièce dans le château qui fournirait tout ce dont ils ont besoin. C'était une possibilité mais il n'aimait pas se fier à la magie des sorciers pour leur donner ce qu'ils désiraient.

Et puis, il y avait Yûgi. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas avec lui. Il n'avait jamais bloqué Yami auparavant, peu importe à quel point il était fatigué. Il l'avait toujours _invité_ dans son esprit, alors qu'est-ce qui était différent maintenant ? Yami le sentirait s'il cachait quelque chose, alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Yûgi était endormi à présent et le lien était resté ouvert. Il serait facile pour lui de trouver ce à quoi pensait Yûgi mais il n'envahirait pas la vie privée de son hikari comme ça. Peut-être que Yûgi était _juste_ fatigué et distrait et n'avait pas fait attention.

Yami soupira de défaite. Il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet maintenant. Il se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour dormir. Si ce jour avait été mouvementé, le lendemain le serait encore plus une fois que les nouvelles du Yami no Game de Ryô parviendraient aux oreilles des étudiants. Il aurait besoin de tout le repos possible pour que sa patience envers ces sorciers puisse durer plus longtemps.


	14. Retenue

**Chapitre 13 : Retenue**

 **Dortoirs des Gryffondors**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un dortoir presque vide. Seuls Neville et Ron étaient encore endormis. Il jeta un oreiller à Ron, le faisant sursauter.  
\- Hey ! Réveille-toi.

\- Je suis debout, dit Ron, fatigué, en lui renvoyant le projectile.

Il fallut encore quinze minutes pour sortir Ron de son lit, temps durant lequel Neville se réveilla et quitta le dortoir pour le petit-déjeuner.

Les garçons se traînèrent péniblement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry était content de ne pas être le sujet des conversations mais il le fut moins en entendant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- De quoi est-ce que tout le monde parle ? demanda Ron en prenant place près d'Hermione.

\- Un serpentard de sixième année est à l'infirmerie, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Et ? fit Harry, pas vraiment concerné par ce qui se tramait chez les serpentards.

\- Il est dans le coma, révéla Hermione.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au vu de ce que cela impliquait.

\- Ce sont les Mages des Ombres qui ont fait ça ? demanda-t-il, le dégoût teintant sa voix.

\- Probablement, dit sinistrement Ginny en se joignant à leur conversation. Tous les serpentards parlent de ça. Ils disent qu'il rodait autour des chambres des Mages la nuit dernière. Rogue n'était pas très content.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Je parle aux gens, l'informa froidement sa sœur.

\- Ils nous ont prévenus, dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- J'espérais que c'était surtout une menace en l'air, fit tristement Ginny. Ils sont vraiment dangereux.

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance, marmonna obstinément Harry. D'abord Fol-Oeil, maintenant un élève. Qui peut dire que ça ne va pas empirer au cours de l'année ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit Ginny. Nous avons passé une semaine avec eux pendant l'été et ils n'ont jamais rien fait contre Fol-Oeil. J'ai entendu dire que c'était parce qu'il avait enfreint les règles. Nous avons suivi les règles et rien ne s'est passé. Je pense qu'ils font ce qu'ils disent.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de -

Hermione avait remarqué les jumeaux Weasley qui tentaient de vendre des boites à flemme. Elle marcha droit vers eux et commença à leur ordonner de partir.

\- Vous pensez que les Mages pourraient avoir un problème avec ça ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

\- J'en doute, répondit Ginny. Les seules choses pour lesquelles ils font un Yami no Game, quoi que ça puisse être, c'est parce qu'on a enfreint les règles qu'ils ont mis en place. Personne ne va finir comme ce serpentard pour avoir séché un cours.

\- D'accord, fit Ron, soulagé.

\- Vos frères sont incorrigibles, s'exclama Hermione en revenant. Vendre ces choses et les tester sur des premières années !

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu es préfet et de leur famille. Fais-leur entendre raison !

\- À Fred et George ? s'amusa Ginny. Impossible.

\- Potter !

Harry se tourna pour voir Angelina, l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, s'avancer vers lui.

\- Salut, Angelina, la salua-t-il. Félicitation pour être passée capitaine.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de reprendre. Pourquoi as-tu écopé d'une retenue ce vendredi ? Je fais passer les essais pour le poste de gardien et je voulais que toute l'équipe soit là pour trouver le plus adapté.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Hary, sur la défensive. Je ne l'ai pas demandé cette retenue !

\- Eh bien essaie de t'en dépêtrer, souffla Angelina en s'éloignant.

\- Vous pensez qu'Ombrage me laissera sortir de retenue pour ça ? demanda-t-il à ses amis, sachant très bien quelle serait la réponse.

\- Elle en a après toi, mon pote, dit Ron. J'en doute fortement.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il, découragé. Peut-être qu'on peut s'arrêter à l'infirmerie et voir ce qui se passe avant les cours. Allons-y.

* * *

 **Infirmerie**

Yami marchait énergiquement vers l'infirmerie, ignorant les regards effrayés qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin. Ryô avait raison : les nouvelles du Yami no Game s'étaient répandues rapidement et toute l'école en parlait à présent. Personne ne savait avec certitude s'il s'agissait d'un Yami no Game mais, parce que le garçon avait été retrouvé près de leurs appartements, les élèves le supposaient. Il était intérieurement amusé par certaines des théories qu'il avait entendues.

Shizu avait dit que Dumbledore voudrait lui parler ce matin mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt ! Il avait été réveillé par un elfe de maison très nerveux avec un message du directeur disant qu'il l'attendait pour lui parler à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il avait poliment remercié l'elfe, Yami fulminait intérieurement. Comment cet homme osait-il avoir l'audace de le convoquer !

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de l'infirmerie, ignorant les étudiants qui regardaient curieusement, parmi lesquels il reconnut Potter et ses amis dans la foule. Il sentit satisfait lorsque les trois personnes à l'intérieur sursautèrent à cause du bruit fait par la porte. Dumbledore parlait à l'infirmière de l'école et à Severus Rogue, le directeur de la maison du garçon. Tous les trois étaient rassemblés autour du lit du garçon sans âme.

\- Bonjour, Pharaon, le salua Dumbledore comme si Yami n'était entré grossièrement dans l'infirmerie et n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à envoyer quelqu'un dans les Ombres. Nous étions justement en train de discuter des événements d'hier soir. Peut-être pouvez-vous faire la lumière sur le sujet.

\- Je n'apprécie pas d'être convoqué, gronda Yami au directeur. Je ne suis pas un outil que vous pouvez utiliser par caprice, et je ne vous suis pas soumis.

\- Et vous êtes pourtant venu, contra calmement Dumbledore.

\- Seulement parce que je savais que nous aurions cette conversation dans la matinée, dit Yami en croisant ses bras avec défiance et en fixant le directeur.

Il ignorait le nombre d'étudiants toujours plus grand sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Pour vous, convoquer quelqu'un que vous pouvez appeler provisoirement un allié si tôt dans la matinée... c'est un geste audacieux. N'oubliez pas que ça pourrait très bien se retourner contre vous.

\- Alors je m'efforcerai d'être plus prudent avec mes décisions, répondit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Yami plissa ses yeux cramoisis, montrant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce que disait le vieil homme, mais laissa passer.

\- Vous vous interrogez sur l'état de cet étudiant et sur comment il en est arrivé là, déclara Yami, les ramenant au sujet qui les occupait.

\- Oui, dit l'infirmière.

 _Mrs Pomfresh_ chuchotèrent les Ombres.

\- Je ne me trompe pas en avançant qu'il n'a plus son âme ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Yami. Il a été trouvé rôdant près de nos chambres la nuit dernière. Le Mage Ryô fut celui qui, à ma demande, a enquêté et agit de façon appropriée. Ce jeune homme, qui est maintenant allongé sans âme, me dit que ses intentions n'étaient pas pures et qu'il a joué un Yami no Game.

\- Et vous faites confiance à cet… _homme_ pour prendre la bonne décision ? se moqua Rogue.

Yami tourna son regard vers l'espion.

\- Je connais ma Cour depuis des siècles, tout comme ils me connaissent. Chacun d'entre eux connaît les règles des Ombres et n'oserait pas aller contre. Votre élève savait qu'il enfreignait les règles mais il se croyait aussi suffisamment intelligent pour les contourner. Il s'est trompé et Ryô a pris les bonnes mesures.

L'homme était sur le point de répondre quand Dumbledore intervint.

\- Severus, si je ne fais pas d'erreurs, il est presque l'heure du début des cours. Nous ne devons pas faire attendre ces jeunes esprits impatients.

\- Oui, directeur, dit-il docilement

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, dispersant les étudiants au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Dumbledore agita sa baguette en direction des portes, les faisant se refermer derrière l'espion.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas arranger ça ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je ne veux pas toute une aile d'étudiants sans âme.

\- Une fois qu'un Yami no Game a été joué, le châtiment ne peut pas être levé tant que celui qui l'a assigné n'a pas été battu dans autre jeu, lui répondit Yami. Aucun sorcier ne peut battre Ryô et je ne lui ferai pas une telle chose. Cependant, nous laissons toujours une chance pour la rédemption. Si l'élève surmonte la pénalité qui lui a été donnée, son âme retournera dans son corps.

\- Donc il y a une chance qu'il se réveille ?

\- Oui, confirma Yami. Ryô est le seul à savoir à quel point il a une chance. Je vous conseille de ne pas lui demander et d'être patients.

Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête avec compréhension et retourna dans son bureau.

\- Considérant qu'il y avait une foule plutôt grande ici, je suppose que les étudiants parlent de ce qui est arrivé, commenta Dumbledore.

\- En effet, approuva Yami. Bien que personne n'en soit certain, ils devinent correctement qu'il s'agissait d'un Yami no Game. Même si personne ne sait exactement ce que c'est. Certains sont sûrs que c'est une version adaptée de votre sortilège de mort. D'autres croient encore que nous avons un détraqueur sous notre contrôle. J'ai entendu une théorie plutôt amusante stipulant qu'un «Yami no Game » est un code pour «frapper par-derrière avec une poêle à frire».

\- Peut-être devrions-nous leur dire ce qu'ils impliquent ? suggéra Dumbledore. Je pense que mes étudiants devraient connaître l'étendue de la punition afin qu'ils puissent bien réfléchir à leurs actions.

\- Ils peuvent en voir l'ampleur ici, dit Yami en faisant un geste en direction du lit. Il serait inutile d'essayer de leur dire ce qui se passe pendant un Yami no Game car le jeu change en fonction de la personne et de son infraction. Même vous n'avez pas vraiment expérimenté les effets d'un Yami no Game puisque vous étiez protégé dans vos premier et deuxième jeux.

\- Je vois. Bien, je vous demanderais de ne plus «jouer» un autre de mes élèves, requit Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez accepté ces termes quand vous êtes venu chez nous pour la première fois ! dit Yami avec colère, laissant les Ombres flamber avec son humeur. N'osez pas présumer que vous pouvez les changer quand quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas arrive. Si _quelqu'un_ enfreint les règles que nous avons fixées, il fera face à un Yami no Game. N'oubliez pas que c'est par désespoir que vous êtes venus à nous. Nous vous faisons une faveur en vous débarrassant de votre ennemi et nous _collecter_ _ons_ notre compensation.

\- Je suppose que je devrais vous être reconnaissant au moins pour ça, dit Dumbledore.

\- Vous devriez être reconnaissant pour beaucoup plus que cela, grogna Yami en tournant les talons.

\- Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.

Yami se retourna et haussa un sourcil, indiquant à Dumbledore de poursuivre mais de ne pas lui faire perdre son temps avec quelque chose de trivial.

\- C'est à propos de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Elle est venue me voir en disant que vous l'aviez menacée devant toute une classe sans raison, expliqua Dumbledore, semblant lui-même ne pas croire à cette histoire.

\- Un : je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant vous, dit Yami avec irritation. Deux : je ne fais jamais rien sans raison. Et trois : les Ombres ont déjà décidé de son destin. C'est juste une question de temps à présent. Bonne journée.

Yami sortit vivement. Les étudiants étaient en cours à présent, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça sur le chemin du retour.

Quand il revint, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, de frustration et d'épuisement. Ces sorciers étaient agaçants à gérer. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se sortir cela de l'esprit.

' _Yûgi'_ l'appela-t-il au travers de leur lien mental. _'Tu es occupé ?'_

' _Je surveille le cours de métamorphos_ e' répondit Yûgi avant de faire une courte pause. ' _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ '

' _Pas vraiment_ ' répondit Yami. ' _J_ _'en ai j_ _uste marre de ces sorciers. Je vais chercher un endroit pour nous entraîner et pratiquer. J'apprécierais de la compagnie._ '

' _Je serai là dans une seconde_ ' promit Yûgi.

* * *

 **Bureau d'Ombrage**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage pour sa première retenue.

\- Entrez, répondit la voix de la sorcière à travers la porte.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre car il avait déjà vu le bureau décoré de trois manières différentes par les anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Quoi qu'il ait imaginé, ce n'était certainement pas ça ! La pièce entière était rose ! Les murs étaient roses, les rideaux étaient roses, les tentures étaient roses, même Ombrage était rose. En fait, elle se confondait presque avec le décor. Les murs étaient également couverts d'assiettes représentant divers chats. Cela correspondait bien au professeur, d'une manière terrifiante.

\- Bonsoir, Mr Potter, le salua Ombrage avec un horrible sourire. S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une petite table qu'elle avait installée pour lui.

Harry se dirigea vers le siège, conscient qu'Ombrage observait chacun de ses mouvements avec un sourire joyeux.  
\- Professeur, hésita-t-il, je me demandais si je pouvais vous demander une faveur ?

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit, ne présageant rien de bon pour Harry mais il continua :

\- Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et, eh bien, je suis supposé être aux essais du nouveau gardien. Je… je me demandais, si, peut-être, nous pouvions reporter la retenue de vendredi à un autre jour.

Il s'interrompit, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Oh non, sourit Ombrage. C'est votre punition pour avoir répandu des histoires désagréables et malintentionnées, Mr Potter, et les punitions ne peuvent certainement pas être adaptées à la convenance du coupable. Vous assisterez à vos retenues comme prévu. Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose que vous manquiez quelque chose que vous vouliez vraiment faire. Cela devrait renforcer la leçon que j'essaie de vous apprendre.

Harry bouillit intérieurement devant l'injustice et ses aprioris contre lui, mais contrôla sa colère avant qu'il ne se créer plus de problèmes.

\- Que vais-je faire, Professeur ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, dans un effort pour être respectueux.

\- Vous ferez des lignes, Mr Potter. Pas avec votre plume, l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac. Vous utiliserez l'une de mes plumes plutôt spéciales. Voici.

Elle lui tendit une longue plume noire avec un bout pointu.

\- Je veux que vous écriviez "Je ne dois pas mentir", dit-elle.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Oh, disons assez de fois pour que le message _pénètre_ , répondit-elle avec douceur. Allez-y.

Harry regarda le parchemin devant lui et leva la plume pour commencer à écrire quand il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre.

\- Oh, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, dit Ombrage avec un petit rire.

Harry haussa intérieurement les épaules et commença à écrire : je ne dois pas mentir.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation alors que les mots qu'il écrivait apparaissaient sur le dos de sa main. Celle-ci piqua alors que l'air entrait en contact avec la plaie ouverte. La colère bouillonna en lui. Ce n'était pas une punition. C'était de la torture ! Les Mages émettraient sûrement une objection à ça ! Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il sentit soudain quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la glace autour de sa jambe. Baissant les yeux, il vit le contour vague d'une Ombre qui était venue à la vie. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que la vrille l'avertissait de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Ombrage.

Harry dut s'empêcher de la fixer.

\- Rien, dit-il calmement.

Et il continua d'écrire, ignorant les picotements de sa main alors qu'il écrivait ligne après ligne.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être des heures, Ombrage déclara :

\- Venez ici.

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Votre main.

Il lui tendit sa main lancinante et elle s'en saisit. Harry résista à l'envie de la retirer alors qu'elle examinait sa main avec ses petits doigts trapus.

\- Nous ne semblons pas avoir fait beaucoup de progrès ce soir. Nous réessaierons demain soir. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui retourner la salutation. Il attrapa simplement ses affaires et quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans avoir pourtant l'air de se précipiter, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa ligne de mire. Quand il revint à sa salle commune, Ron et Hermione étaient allés se coucher, comme la plupart autres membres de la maison. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sortit les devoirs qui devaient rendre le lendemain et commença à travailler.


	15. La Licorne

**Chapitre 14 : La licorne**

Harry était heureux que vendredi soit enfin arrivé. Cela signifiait la fin de ses retenues avec Ombrage. Les mots étaient encore douloureusement imprimés sur sa main, qu'il gardait soigneusement cachée de Ron et d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas que ses meilleurs amis sachent, mais en tout cas, il ne le voulait pas. La Gazette du Sorcier avait publié un article le lendemain du jour où les Mages avaient pris l'âme d'un étudiant.

* * *

 **Flashback – Mercredi**

\- Écoutez ça, dit Hermione en étalant le journal devant elle.

 _Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, aurait embauché les mythiques «Mages des Ombres» comme gardes de Poudlard cette année. Le professeur Dolorès Ombrage, Sous-Secrétaire du Ministère, a pris le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année après que le directeur ait échoué à en trouver un. Elle a confirmé la rumeur en disant qu'elle avait rencontré leur chef en personne. «Ils ne montrent absolument aucun remords» a-t-elle déclaré aux journalistes mardi alors qu'un serpentard de sixième année a été retrouvé inconscient dans les couloirs. «Ils prétendent qu'ils prennent les âmes de ceux qui enfreignent les règles» a continué Ombrage, les larmes aux yeux face à cette injustice. «Quel crime y a-t-il dans la curiosité ? Quel crime y a-t-il à être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Ils nient l'usage de magie noire mais quel autre genre de magie ferait cela à un enfant ?»_

 _Lucius Malfoy, dont le fils, Draco Malfoy, est en cinquième année à Poudlard cette année, a déclaré : «Mon fils m'a écrit à propos de ces... monstres. Il m' a envoyé un hibou ce soir-là. C'est un jeu pour eux un vol d'âme, voilà ce que c'est. Il m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient appelé «_ Yami no Game _». Comme c'est tordu. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par l'esprit de Dumbledore pour qu'il permette à des gens aussi dangereux d'évoluer auprès de nos enfants. D'abord c'étaient des détraqueurs, puis ce terrible tournoi, et maintenant eux. Peut-être que son âge commence finalement à le rattraper. Peut-être que Poudlard a besoin d'un nouveau directeur... ou d'une directrice.»_

 _Nous avons parlé à Draco Malfoy de ces soi-disant jeux : «Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'ils sont» nous a-t-il dit. «Ils disent qu'ils sont justes mais ne nous disent pas les règles de leurs jeux. Comment cela peut-il être juste ?»_

 _Les parents de l'élève en question ont refusé de répondre à nos questions, mais il était clair qu'ils étaient désemparés par ces nouvelles._

\- Si ce n'est pas un ramassis de crottes de centaures ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Pour être objectif, tout n'est pas faux, dit Harry, abattu. Juste exagéré. Nous ne savons vraiment pas ce qu'est un Yami no Game.

* * *

Cela avait été un jour intéressant pour Malfoy qui jubilait et Harry acceptait malgré lui ses déclarations. Étonnamment, les Mages n'avaient rien fait à ce sujet. Ils restaient effacés, apparaissant et disparaissant sans avertissement, ignorant les regards et les murmures qui les suivaient. Harry pensait que tant que personne ne ferait rien contre eux, tout irait bien.

Il était excité à l'idée d'avoir finalement cours de soins aux créatures magiques aujourd'hui. Cela lui permettrait de sortir du château pour au moins un moment ! Il regarda par la fenêtre la hutte de Hagrid, espérant voir de la fumée sortir de la cheminée, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils auraient Gobe-Planche comme leur professeur aujourd'hui. Au moins, il semblait que la pluie ait finalement pris fin et qu'une belle journée s'annonçait.

Malheureusement, c'était là que s'arrêtaient les bonnes nouvelles. Quand il descendit dans la salle commune, il trouva une foule de gens autour du panneau d'affichage. Il repéra rapidement Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Ron en tendant le cou pour voir le tableau.

Hermione émergea de la foule.

\- Cette femme est affamée de pouvoir ! Cette mégère, cette pourrie, cette manipulatrice, ce… crapaud !

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. Soudain, Harry comprit la colère d'Hermione. Un bulletin annonçait qu'Ombrage avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce bordel ? questionna Ron alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur amie.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je parie qu'il y aura quelque chose à ce sujet dans la Gazette d'aujourd'hui, gronda Hermione. Allons-y.

Elle attrapa les garçons par le bras et les entraîna hors de la salle commune jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Effectivement, il y avait un article entier dans le journal sur le «succès» du Professeur Ombrage à Poudlard et sur ce qu'impliquait son nouveau poste.

\- Un succès immédiat ? cita Harry, dégoûté. Révolutionner l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal ? Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est nous faire lire le livre et nous empêcher de penser par nous-mêmes.

\- C'est de pire en pire, dit Hermione d'un air sombre, en lisant plus avant l'article. Apparemment, elle va inspecter les professeurs et _elle_ décidera qui va partir et qui va rester. Sa parole est maintenant au-dessus de celle de Dumbledore sur le corps enseignant, ajouta-t-elle, dégoûtée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demanda Harry à Ron, qui arborait un sourire stupide.

\- J'ai hâte de voir si elle va essayer de faire quelque chose contre les Mages, répondit méchamment le rouquin.

\- Tu crois qu'elle essaiera ? demanda Harry, pensant que ce serait génial si les Mages se débarrassaient réellement de la sorcière.

\- Elle est avide de pouvoir, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- Allez, nous devons aller en classe, dit Hermione. Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard si Ombrage est là.

* * *

\- Oy ! Pharaon ! Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? beugla Bakura à travers leurs apparentements tôt le matin.

Il était revenu quelques jours auparavant avec un autre morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, une bague cette fois-ci, qu'il avait rapidement caché après avoir échangé avec les autres Mages. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qui lui avait pris si longtemps, il avait répondu avec défiance «C'était caché sous un tas d'autres merdes teintées de la magie de Tom dans une vieille maison abandonnée qui s'effondrait. L'Anneau a eu des problèmes pour le localiser. En plus, je m'amusais avec les groupies de Voldy». Il avait, cependant, été heureux d'entendre comment l'élève joué avait fini.

\- Je viens juste de me lever, Bakura, répliqua Yami en titubant hors de sa chambre, encore vêtu de ses habits de nuit. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir autre chose que l'intérieur de ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

\- Regarde ça.

Bakura jeta un journal au roi fatigué qui le rattrapa.

Les yeux de Yami se plissèrent alors qu'il lisait l'article.

\- Elle gagne en pouvoir. Shizu l'avait dit mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point.

\- Cette femme n'apporte rien d'autre que de mauvaises nouvelles. Vous avez lu ce qu'elle a dit dans le journal il y a quelques jours.

Bakura croisa les bras.

\- Elle va essayer d'utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour nous contrôler. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Yami. Si elle enfreint vraiment les règles, nous laisserons Seto la jouer mais je ne pense pas que l'opportunité se présentera avant un moment, si on se base sur ce que nous a dit Shizu dans le train.

\- Elle va continuer de faire nos vies un enfer.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Marek, dit Yami.

Bakura haussa un sourcil, se demandant si le Pharaon suggérait vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'il suggérait.

\- Ma seule demande est que vous me consultiez avant de faire quoi que ce soit, sourit Yami en remettant le journal au voleur.

Bakura sourit sauvagement avant d'aller tambouriner à la porte de Marek.

\- Réveille toi, Gardien ! cria-t-il. Nous avons des choses à faire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fois, Fluffy ? répondit un Marek à demi endormi et torse nu.

\- La femme du Ministère a gagné en pouvoir. Nous devons préparer quelque chose ! répéta-t-il, un sourire suggestif aux lèvres.

Marek s'appropria l'expression de Bakura.

_ A qui le dis-tu, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte en guise d'invitation. Préparons ça.

Yûgi et Ryô émergèrent, les yeux lourds.

\- Au nom des Dieux, qu'est-ce que Bakura a à hurler si tôt le matin ? demanda Ryô en attachant sa robe.

\- La femme du Ministère a gagné en pouvoir, expliqua Yami. Lui et Marek préparent des représailles pour ce qu'elle a prévu de faire contre nous.

\- Beaucoup de pouvoir ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Le Ministère lui a donné le pouvoir de renvoyer les enseignants et le personnel de l'école, expliqua Yami. Elle va probablement essayer d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur nous.

\- Ce qui veut dire un nouvel avertissement avant de la jouer, soupira Yûgi.

\- D'accord, souffla Ryô en retournant dans sa chambre. Puisque nous sommes réveillés, préparons-nous pour la journée.

\- Prêt pour le spectacle avec la licorne ? demanda Yami à son hikari.

\- Oui, bâilla Yagi. Dès que je serais vraiment réveillé.

* * *

Ombrage avait été présente à tous les cours qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui, aussi Harry ne fut pas surpris quand il la vit en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il avait été très intéressant de regarder Ombrage inspecter Rogue. Harry s'était attendu à moitié à ce que Rogue renverse «accidentellement» une potion sur elle et la transforme en crapaud. Enfin, encore plus à un crapaud. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Juste quelques verrues et un appétit pour les mouches, avait-il pensé.

\- Rassemblez-vous, les enfants, lança Gobe-Planche aux élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Nous avons beaucoup de chance pour le premier cours du semestre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Harry suivit la classe dans la Forêt Interdite, se tenant le plus loin possible d'Ombrage. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, dans une petite clairière où une licorne blanche brillante paissait dans un enclos.

\- C'est une licorne ! s'exclama Parvati.

\- En effet, dit fièrement Gobe-Planche. Maintenant, les garçons, vous restez dans le fond. Les filles, devant. Elles préfèrent le contact des femmes.

Les filles s'approchèrent lentement alors que la licorne les regardait attentivement.

\- Maintenant, dit le professeur, qui peut me dire quel genre de personnes sont appréciées par les licornes ?

La main d'Hermione se leva avant même que la question ne soit terminée.

\- Les licornes apparaissent aux personnes qui ont le cœur et le corps purs. Elles sont rarement vues parce que très peu de gens possèdent ces caractéristiques.

\- Très bien. Dix points pour Gyrffondor. Nous allons nourrir et observer la licorne aujourd'hui. Alors, pendant que les filles les nourrissent, les garçons, vous devriez commencer à prendre des notes.

La classe s'affaira sous l'œil vigilant de Gobe-Planche. Ombrage s'approcha du professeur.

\- À ce jour vous n'êtes pas le professeur habituel de ce cour ?

\- Non, c'est le professeur Hagrid, répondit l'adulte. Je suis ici à la demande de Dumbledore.

\- Une idée de pourquoi le professeur Hagrid ne peut être présent pour remplir ses fonctions ?

\- Aucune, dit le professeur un peu irritée. Je vous suggère de le demander à Dumbledore.

\- Oh, je le ferai, sourit Ombrage en prenant des notes sur son calepin. En supposant que le Professeur Hagrid ne revienne pas, que planifiez-vous pour le reste de l'année ?

\- Je vais choisir parmi les créatures qui tombent le plus souvent aux B.U.S.E.s, dit le professeur en regardant sa classe attentivement. Vous savez, les porlocks, les fléreurs, les croups... les licornes.

Gobe-planche hocha la tête en direction de l'enclos où la licorne observait avec soin les filles.

\- Bien, _vous_ semblez savoir où vous allez.

Ombrage écrivit de nouveau sur son calepin. Harry fronça les sourcils à la façon dont elle avait accentué le «vous».

Il savait qu'elle portait délibérément un coup au professeur absent. Puis, elle se tourna vers Goyle.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu des blessés lors de ce cours ?

\- C'était moi, répondit Malfoy. J'ai été tailladé par un hippogriffe.

\- Un hippogriffe, commença à griffonner Ombrage.

\- Seulement parce qu'il était trop stupide pour écouter ce que Hagrid lui disait de faire, intervint Harry en colère.

Ron et Hermione gémirent derrière lui.

\- Une autre soirée de retenue, je pense, Mr Potter.

Ombrage finit sa note avec un sourire.

\- Donc je vous verrai ce soir et demain soir. Professeur, dit-elle en se retournant vers Gobe-Planche. Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection sous dix jours.

* * *

Yûgi regardait la classe depuis les Ombres, heureux qu'il y en ait tant dans la forêt.

- _Le Pharaon veut vraiment que tu approches une licorne devant une classe ?_ demanda Bakura.

Il était venu sous prétexte qu'il s'ennuyait mais Yûgi savait que c'était pour garder un œil sur lui.

\- _En effet_ , acquiesça-t-il. _Il veut marquer la différence entre la_ _m_ _agie_ _n_ _oire et la_ _m_ _agie des Ombres. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est fatigué de l'attitude de Potter à notre égard._

\- _Il n'est pas le seul_ , grogna Bakura en direction de l'adolescent inconscient de leur présence. _Ce qui me fait penser..._

Il reposa son regard sur le Prince.

\- _J'ai entendu parler de la confrontation_ _entre_ _Son Altesse Royale_ _et_ _le_ _C_ _rapaud_ _mais_ _comment ça se fait que je_ _n'ai rien entendu à propos de toi_ _parlant_ _à_ _Potter et ses amis jusqu'à ce que Ryô le mentionne hier ?_

\- _Ce n'était pas important_ , lança Yûgi. _Le garçon se méprenait sur les concepts de_ _B_ _ien et de_ _M_ _al. Tous les étudiants le fon_ _t_ _._

\- _Ce n'est pas juste les étudiants_ , commenta Bakura. _Les adultes dans_ _c_ _e monde n'ont connu qu'un seul_ _M_ _al, et donc, s'ils ne le soutiennent pas, ils sont bons. Tout ce qui ne correspond pas à leur vision du_ _B_ _ien est mauvais et sombre._

 _-_ _En parlant d'_ _être d'accord_ _avec_ _un point de vue_ _particuli_ _er_ _…_

Yûgi fit un signe de tête en direction d'Ombrage qui posait au professeur des questions sur son cours.

\- _Si_ elle _voit la licorne t'accepter..._ dit Bakura. _Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait dire ?_

\- _Shizu_ , commenta Yûgi avec désinvolture. _Mais elle n'est pas ici,_ _donc nous allons_ _attendre de l'entendre._

\- _En parlant d_ _e_ _Shizu_ , reprit Bakura, faisant grogner Yûgi qui savait sur quel sujet il allait embrayer. _Yami m'a demandé de te parler_.

Ce n'était _pas_ ce à quoi Yûgi s'attendait. Lui parler de la façon dont il se comportait, bien sûr, mais pas ça.

- _Il semblerait que tu aies parfois_ _bloqué_ _son accès à ton esprit..._

Ah, cela prenait tout son sens maintenant.

\- _…_ _affirmant que_ _tu n'avai_ _s pas remarqué et_ _que tu étais_ _fatigué._

Il braqua son regard sur Yûgi.

\- _Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas._

Yûgi ne répondit pas, tournant ses yeux vers les sorciers qui avaient l'air de se préparer à repartir.

\- _Yûgi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Bakura.

\- _Une minute,_ murmura Yûgi. J _e dois faire ami-ami avec une licorne_.

Yûgi sortit des Ombres, provoquant des exclamations parmi les étudiants et les professeurs. Une deuxième vague d'exclamations lui apprit que Bakura était également apparu. Ignorant tout le monde autour de lui, il se dirigea vers la clôture et n'hésita pas à utiliser les Ombres pour passer à travers, comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Que fait-il ? chuchota une fille, impressionnée et terrifiée. La licorne va l'attaquer. Elles n'aiment pas les garçons !

\- Vraiment ? railla Bakura.

Yûgi entendit Granger pousser une exclamation de suprise.

\- C'est la seule chose qui ne va pas ? Les licornes n'aiment pas quelqu'un qui est impur ! Les Mages des Ombres prennent des _âmes_ ! Ne crois-tu pas que la licorne déteste cela encore plus que le fait que ce soit « un garçon » ?

Alors que Granger se taisait, la licorne s'approcha prudemment du Prince, décrivant plusieurs cercles autour de lui qui se tenait immobile. Puis, elle s'inclina. Yûgi inclina la tête en retour et tendit la main pour caresser sa crinière tout en murmurant des mots de réconforts en ancien égyptien. Les sorciers, stupéfaits, restèrent silencieux devant cette scène. Yûgi s'autorisa un petit sourire qui fut caché lorsque la licorne fourra doucement sa tête contre lui.

\- Quelle magie noire est-ce là ?! lâcha Ombrage, brisant le silence. Qu'avez-vous fait à cette licorne ?

\- Il ne lui a rien fait, gronda Bakura, heureux que la femme recule.

Apparemment, elle se souvenait de lui au banquet de rentrée.

\- Quelque chose d'aussi pur ne peut être souillé par la magie noire. Elle ne sera pas non plus attirée par quelqu'un qui utilise une telle chose.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'un des garçons.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Râ, soupira Bakura. Ai-je vraiment besoin de tout vous expliquer ? demanda-t-il alors que Yûgi observait la scène depuis les côtés de la licorne. Il y a ici deux possibilités. La première, c'est que _ça_ …

Il pointa la licorne.

\- … ce n'est pas une vraie licorne. Si c'est le cas, les sorciers sont encore plus crédules que je pensais. La deuxième…

Il croisa les doigts.

\- … doit être que _nous_ n'utilisons pas de magie noire.

Ombrage eut un rire tintant et condescendant.

\- Je pense que le Ministère ne serait pas d'accord avec vous.

\- Comme si je me souciais de ce que pense votre Ministère, gronda Bakura. Je fournis deux réponses basées sur les preuves que nous avons.

Il pointa l'enclos.

\- Ignorez les faits et vous pourrez vivre dans la réalité que vous voulez et arriver à la conclusion que vous voulez. Mais si vous voulez la bonne réponse, vous devez regarder les faits. Nous n'utilisons pas la magie n _oire_. Nous utilisons la magie des _Ombres_. Une magie qui est plus ancienne que la vôtre de plusieurs millénaires.

\- _Soit_ _prudent_ , l'avertit Yûgi depuis l'enclos. _Je préfère_ _qu'il n'y ait pas_ _de jeux aujourd'hui._

\- Pensez à ça.

Bakura leva une main en direction du Prince.

\- Et pensez à ce que vous avez vu ici. _Allons-y, Demi-Portion_.

\- _As-tu oublié que je suis un Prince ?_ demanda rhétoriquement Yûgi.

Mais il suivit le Mage dans les Ombres, laissant les sorciers composer avec ce qui venait de se produire.


	16. Malheurs d'un protagoniste

**Chapitre 15 : Malheurs d'un protagoniste **

\- Par Râ ! gémit Bakura une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité dans les Ombres. Ces sorciers sont impossibles ! Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici déjà ?

\- Nous allions être entraînés dans la guerre de toute façon, rappela calmement Yûgi au voleur. Et _tu_ voulais courir après Voldemort.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Si, ça l'est, contra Yûgi mais il fut ignoré par l'ancien esprit.

\- Toi et moi allons avoir une discussion, dit Bakura en saisissant son bras et l'entraînant.

\- Bakura ! protesta Yûgi. Tu n'as pas à me tirer ! Je peux marcher !

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit Bakura, le relâchant une fois qu'ils furent en marche. Mais je devais te faire réagir ou tu serais resté là comme un chiot assommé.

\- Je ne -

Yûgi fut coupé par un regard sceptique de Bakura.

\- Ok, peut-être, accepta-t-il avec défaite.

Bakura le conduisit jusqu'à la même section des Ombres qu'ils avaient utilisées quand il avait attrapé Yûgi alors qu'il cachait les souvenirs de la vision de Shizu à tout le monde.

\- A présent, parle, ordonna Bakura.

\- Très bien, très bien, céda Yûgi en prenant une grande inspiration pour se recentrer. C'est juste que… chaque fois que nous mentionnons l'exactitude des visions de Shizu, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à celle qu'elle avait eue au quartier général de l'Ordre. Je sais nous avons dit que nous essayerions de combattre le destin... mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions le faire !

\- Eh bien, certainement puisque les autres ne se souviennent même pas de la vision, souligna Bakura. L'as-tu regardé dans son intégralité quand tu l'as caché à Shizu ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Yûgi avec un rire jaune. Elle revient pour me hanter chaque fois que je baisse ma garde. C'est dans ces moments que je bloque Yami hors de mon esprit.

\- Comment la tiens-tu hors de sa portée le reste du temps ? demanda Bakura. Je pensais que vous partagiez tous.

\- C'est le cas, admit Yûgi. Ce n'est pas facile. Le souvenir est enfermé dans une boite et caché sous le plancher de ma chambre d'âme. Yami n'est pas du genre être indiscret ou à me forcer en quoi que ce soit, alors c'est resté cacher pour l'instant.

\- Je suppose que le cauchemar que tu as fait dans le train était à propos de tout ça ?

Yûgi acquiesça.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait ? demanda-t-il en secouant ses mains. De te voir mourir encore et encore ? De vouloir en parler à ton meilleur ami, la personne qui te connaît mieux que toi-même, mais de ne pas pouvoir le faire ?

\- Non, répondit doucement Bakura en regardant le jeune homme se briser lentement devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à penser à la mort en près de cinq cents ans, reprit Yûgi alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues en dépit de ses efforts pour les retenir. Je ne peux pas imaginer vous quitter, les gars ! Je ne veux pas vous infliger ça ! Surtout à Yami ! Bakura, je croyais que je pourrai gérer cela mais c'est dur ! Je veux juste que ça disparaisse ! … J'ai peur.

\- Yûgi… murmura Bakura, incertain des propos à tenir.

Il attrapa l'hikari et le serra, laissant le Prince se cramponner à lui comme un petit enfant alors qu'il pleurait.

\- Tu n'as pas à affronter ça seul, ajouta-t-il finalement. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de ne pas manipuler ma mémoire. Je te protégerai là où le Pharaon ne le peut pas. Quiconque voudra s'en prendre à toi devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

\- Merci, murmura Yûgi en essuyant ses yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, on est un peu jaloux, dit-il en tentant de lui remonter le moral. Surtout moi et le Pharaon.

Yûgi le regarda, confus, alors il poursuivit :

\- Tu pourrais te reposer. Être libéré de cette malédiction. Quelque chose que Yami et moi avons attendu pendant plus de cinq mille ans.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit Yûgi avec un rire faible.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Bakura semblait offensé mais un sourire taquin ornait son visage.

\- Je vais dire au Pharaon que toi et moi travaillons sur un projet secret, dit-il sérieusement. Et que, quand tu le bloques, c'est parce que tu essaies quelque chose et qu'il ne peut pas encore savoir quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas très éloigné de la vérité, admit Yûgi.

\- Et cela, mon jeune Prince, c'est pourquoi je suis un voleur accompli, dit-il avec une révérence dramatique. Je peux mentir, tricher et voler autant que je veux.

\- Voleur réformé, le corrigea Yûgi.

\- De la sémantique, balaya Bakura. Tu es prêt à y retourner ?

\- Allons-y, répondit Yûgi avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

* * *

Harry était assis dans la salle commune après sa retenue avec Ombrage, pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé le jour même. D'abord il y a eu l'incident avec la licorne pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cette histoire s'était répandue le tour du château comme une traînée de poudre. La majorité des élèves disaient que les Mages des Ombres ne pouvaient pas être _si_ mauvais s'ils pouvaient approcher une licorne. Après tout, ils avaient un immense pouvoir à protéger, non ? Harry n'était pas certain de savoir comment se positionner par rapport ce sujet.

Le suivant était arrivé en revenant du bureau d'Ombrage. Apparemment, Ron avait tenté en secret les essais pour la place de gardien ouverte dans l'équipe de Quidditch et avait réussi. Ce qui était génial ! Harry aurait juste aimé pouvoir être là pour soutenir son ami.

Dans un autre registre, c'était également à ce moment que ses amis avaient découvert sa main et ce que Ombrage lui avait fait faire. Une fois la fête pour célébrer la nouvelle place de Ron terminée et tout le monde partit se coucher, Hermione avait trouvé de l'essence de murlap pour y tremper sa main. Il devait l'admettre, cela faisait un bien incroyable.

\- Elle est horrible ! dit Hermione avec colère. Tu devrais la dénoncer à McGonagall.

\- Que peut-elle y faire ? répliqua Harry. Si elle se dresse contre Ombrage, elle sera virée avant de savoir ce qui lui arrive !

\- Alors va voir Dumbledore ! Il est toujours à l'école ! dit Ron.

\- Il a assez de soucis comme ça, répondit évasivement Harry, toujours ennuyé par le fait que le directeur semble l'éviter. Je ne veux pas le déranger.

\- Harry, je pense que Dumbledore voudrait que tu le déranges pour ça ! protesta Hermione.

\- Écoute, c'est bon, contra Harry, pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec ça. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule retenue avec elle et je ne prévois pas d'en avoir d'autres, alors ça n'a plus d'importance.

Miraculeusement, ils laissèrent tomber ce sujet, laissant le temps à Harry se lasser aller en arrière en réfléchissant.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron, attirant le regard d'Harry sur la jeune fille.

Hermione était couverte de laine et tenait deux aiguilles à tricoter.

\- Je fais des chapeaux pour les elfes de maisons, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner ? fit Ron, exaspéré. Les elfes de maisons ne _veulent_ pas être libres. Ils _aiment_ faire les corvées.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr qu'ils veulent être libres. Ils ne le savent juste pas parce que cette option ne leur a jamais été donnée, se moqua Hermione.

\- Elle est impossible !

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

\- Harry ? Que fais-tu sur le sol ?

Harry était en effet assis par terre, à regarder intensément dans le feu.

\- Je crois que je viens de voir la tête de Sirius dans le feu.

\- La tête de Sirius dans… Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le sol à côté d'Harry, rapidement imitée par Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. Et si quelqu'un d'autre était ici et t'avait vu ?

\- Oh, j'ai surgi dans le feu toutes les heures pour voir si la voie était libre, répondit Sirius. Je pense qu'un première année m'a vu mais avant qu'il n'ait pu regarder une nouvelle fois, j'étais parti. Il a probablement pensé que j'étais un effet d'optique ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Mais tu aurais pu te faire prendre ! lui reprocha la jeune fille.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, contra Sirius. De toute façon, je voulais vous parler. Je n'ai pas reçu une seule lettre depuis votre arrivée et je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien. Avec les Mages des Ombres et tout ça.

\- Un seul élève a dû faire un Yami no Game jusqu'à maintenant, dit Harry. Un serpentard.

\- Il est probablement pensé qu'il était au-dessus des règles, trancha Sirus.

\- Dumbledore n'était pas très heureux, reprit Harry. Il a convoqué le Pharaon à l'infirmerie pour lui en parler.

\- Oh, je parie que ça s'est bien passé, dit sarcastiquement Sirius. Alors ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais que le Pharaon allait jouer Dumbledore, révéla Ron, ou au moins Rogue.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au trio pour raconter les événements de l'infirmerie arrivés plus tôt dans la semaine.

\- Ça ressemble à ce que je sais d'eux, dit Sirius. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : essayez de rester à l'écart de leur liste noire. Qu'est-il arrivé d'autre ?

\- Ils ont discuté avec Ombrage, ajouta Ron.

\- Et, apparemment, les licornes les apprécient, finit Hermione.

Sirius tiqua à cette information.

\- Nous allons en venir à la licorne dans une minute, promit-il à Hermione. Vous avez dit Ombrage ? demanda-t-il à Ron. La femme du Ministère ? Celle dont la Gazette parlait ?

\- Oui, elle, dit sinistrement Harry. Elle ne nous laisse rien faire en classe, seulement lire le livre.

\- C'est comme si elle voulait que nous rations nos B.U.S.E.s ! se lamenta Hermione.

\- De plus, elle a obtenu le pouvoir de Fudge d'«inspecter» les professeurs et de les «renvoyer» s'ils ne passent pas son inspection, dit Harry.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'elle, et pas en bien. Je sais que Fudge ne s'entend pas avec Dumbledore mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. On dirait que vous allez avoir une autre d'année d'enfer, dit Sirius sans humour. Mais si cette femme ne vous laisse pas vous entraîner en classe, vous devriez peut-être trouver un endroit pour pratiquer seuls, suggéra-t-il.

\- Mais comment pourrons-nous savoir si nous faisons les choses correctement ? questionna Hermione.

\- Tu es une sorcière intelligente, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, lui répondit Sirius. Maintenant, la licorne. Vous avez dit que les licornes _appréciaient_ les Mages des Ombres ?

Les trois adolescents lui racontèrent ce qui s'était produit.

\- Ombrage les a accusés d'utiliser la magie noire, déclara Hermione.

\- La magie noire n'affecte pas les licornes, rétorqua Sirus, confus. Ombrage devrait le savoir.

\- Bakura a dit la même chose, dit Harry. Il a dit que ça prouvait la différence entre la magie noire et la magie des Ombres.

\- Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà entraîné dans un Yami no Game.

\- Le Pharaon l'a menacée une fois mais lui a donné un avertissement, l'informa Harry. Peut-être qu'elle a déjà joué et gagné ?

\- Non, dit Sirius, vous le sauriez si c'était le cas. Elle ne doit pas avoir enfreint les règles.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi Fudge lui a donné plus de pouvoirs, dit Hermione. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de cet «abus de pouvoir» qu'ils ont mentionné au début de l'année.

\- Nous devons juste attendre qu'elle essaie de les contrôler avec sa nouvelle autorité, dit Ron avec optimisme. Cela leur donnerait une raison valable de le faire.

\- C'est possible, lâcha Sirius. J'en sais autant que vous à leur sujet.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de l'incident avant la licorne? demanda Harry.

Le sujet tournait dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était produit et il voulait l'opinion de quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école.

\- Certaines personnes ici commencent à dire que les Mages ne sont pas si mauvais si une licorne les a approchés.

\- Si ça avait été un Mage différent, comme Ryô ou Shizu... je crois que ce sont deux de leurs noms ?

Il consulta les étudiants qui confirmèrent.

\- ... j'aurai pu suspecter quelque chose. Après tout, il est tout à fait plausible que l'un d'eux soit contraint à des actions qu'il n'aime pas par ses supérieurs. Mais vu que c'est le _Prince_ qui a approché la licorne, ils ne peuvent pas être _entièrement_ mauvais.

\- Peut-être, hésita Harry. Hey, Sirius, ajouta-t-il soudainement. Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où se trouve Hagrid ? Il n'est pas là. Gobe-Planche est notre professeur.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Sirius. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en mission pour Dumbledore. Il va revenir.

\- Une mission pour Dumbledore ? répéta Hermione. Ça ne peut pas être pour l'Ordre. Les Mages s'occupent de Voldemort.

\- Les Mages _ont dit_ de continuer à faire ce que nous faisions, lui répondit Sirius. Ils attendent probablement une forme d'aide de notre part.

\- Ils en auraient besoin ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara honnêtement Sirius, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Remus est entré dans la clandestinité pour essayer de gagner la confiance des loups-garous avant que Voldemort ne le fasse.

\- Ils ne travaillaient pas avec lui avant ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si, confirma Sirius. Nous espérons pouvoir les convaincre différemment cette fois. Mais c'est le travail officiel de l'Ordre donc vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter.

\- Allez, le supplia Harry. Si je suis supposé abattre Voldemort, je dois savoir quelles actions sont menées contre lui !

\- Harry, la seule chose dont tu dois te préoccuper c'est de réussir à l'école, dit Sirius. Oublie le sauvetage du monde et concentre-toi sur ton adolescence. Tu le regretteras plus tard sinon.

\- Je… commença Harry mais Sirus le coupa.

\- Je pense que je vous ai retenu assez longtemps comme ça. Profitez de votre week-end. J'essaierai de passer à votre premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard et nous pourrons parler plus avant.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse protester contre les problèmes de sécurité de ce plan, Sirius disparut. Ron laissa échapper un énorme bâillement.

\- Il _est_ assez tard, commenta-t-il. Nous nous inquiéterons à propos de ce qu'a dit Sirius demain.

\- D'accord, fit Hermione en se levant.

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en suivant le mouvement. Je devrais savoir ce qui se passe dans cette guerre.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, dit Hermione, mais Sirius a raison. Concentre-toi sur ta vie d'adolescent pour le moment et sur l'école, pas sur le monde à sauver. Par ailleurs, les Mages ont dit qu'ils s'occupaient de Voldemort, alors laissons-les faire.

\- J'imagine, murmura Harry. Allons-y, Ron, ajouta-t-il en commençant à grimper les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

* * *

Le mois suivant déroula avec quelques incidents. Trois autres étudiants et le professeur d'études des moldus furent joués. Ombrage avait _essayé_ d'inspecter les Mages, affirmant que s'ils travaillaient pour le directeur alors ils étaient soumis à sa nouvelle autorité. Les étudiants qui se trouvaient non loin de cette confrontation avaient espéré que les Mages la jouent mais, à la place, ils lui avaient donné un autre avertissement.

\- Nous ne sommes sous l'autorité de _personne_ , avait déclaré froidement Shizu, la Mage après qui Ombrage en avait. Ni sous celle de Dumbledore, ni sous la vôtre et certainement pas sous celle de votre Ministère. Vous avez gagné de nouveaux pouvoirs et vous avez besoin d'en connaître les limites. Donc ceci est votre dernier avertissement : peu importe la puissance que vous gagnez, vous n'aurez _jamais_ d'autorité sur nous. Rappelez-vous cela et avancez prudemment.

Shizu s'était évanouie dans les Ombres du mur derrière elle, laissant derrière elle une Ombrage fumante et des élèves désappointés.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry n'avait plus eu de retenue avec Ombrage. Les marques sur le dos de sa main avaient disparu et laissé de fines cicatrices. Et il y avait le week-end à Pré-au-Lard qui arrivait à l'Halloween !

En revanche, ça allait mal du côté du Quidditch. Ron avait eu quelques problèmes de confiance en lui qui amoindrissaient sa performance, perdant ainsi des points au profit des équipes adverses. Cela causa beaucoup de tension entre les membres de l'équipe. Ils avaient réussi à gagner leurs deux premiers matchs mais seulement parce qu'Harry avait été capable d'attraper le vif avant que l'autre équipe ne prenne trop d'avance.

\- Hey, Harry, bredouilla Hermione une nuit alors qu'ils veillaient tard pour faire leurs devoirs.

\- Oui ?

Harry la regarda avec confusion alors qu'elle le distrayait pendant ses devoirs. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- J'ai repensé à ce qu'à dit Sirius le mois dernier, dit-elle.

\- À quel propos ? demanda Harry avec suspicion. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses.

\- À propos de pratiquer la défense contre les forces du mal nous-mêmes, déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- Hermione.

Harry posa sa plume.

\- J'adorerai pouvoir m'entraîner mais où veux-tu que nous le fassions ? Ombrage patrouille dans toute l'école et elle serait plus que ravie de nous trouver en train de nous entraîner en secret. Elle adorerait m'expulser.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore pensé à un endroit, admit Hermione, mais il y a pas mal de gens prêts à accepter ça.

\- Attends, quoi ? «Pas mal de gens» ? Je pensais que tu ne parlais que de nous trois, s'exclama Harry en les désignant d'un geste du bras.

\- Eh bien, ça a commencé comme ça… dit Ron.

\- Whoa whoa whoa.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es aussi dans le coup ?

\- Hermione et moi avons discuté de cette idée et Ginny nous a entendus, expliqua-t-il. La prochaine chose que j'ai su était que nous avions un tas de personnes qui voulaient faire cela. Nous les rencontrerons à la Tête du Sanglier quand nous allons à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Eh bien, amusez-vous bien, dit Harry en retournant à son travail. Vous n'avez même pas de lieux pour vos réunions. Ce doit être un endroit secret. Ombrage ne manquera pas de remarquer un gros groupe d'élèves pratiquant la magie.

\- Non, non, dit Hermione. Tu dois être là aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

\- Parce qu'ils t'attendent un peu, hésita Ron.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'attendraient ? demanda Harry avec suspicion.

Il n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- Eh bien… on leur a peut-être dit que tu allais leur apprendre… dit doucement Hermione.

\- Vous avez dit quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux enseigner à quelqu'un ? Et même si je le faisais, qui voudrait apprendre de moi ? Pourquoi pas toi, Hermione ? Tu es la meilleure de notre année !

\- Tu sais te défendre bien mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous, expliqua celle-ci. Tu sais comment faire. Tu peux nous dire comment c'est. Ça a toujours été ton point fort jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage ne s'en mêle.

\- C'est vrai, mec, ajouta Ron, et nous avons eu encore plus de gens intéressés une fois que nous leur avons parlé de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? se résigna Harry.

\- Viens à la Tête de Sanglier, dit Hermione. Nous déciderons simplement si c'est quelque chose que nous voulons vraiment faire pendant cette réunion. Si c'est le cas, alors nous trouverons un endroit pour pratiquer.

\- D'accord, j'irai, murmura Harry en reprenant sa plume. Il vaut mieux qu'Ombrage n'est pas vent de ça.


	17. Halloween

**Chapitre 16 : Halloween**

 **Trio - Pré-au-lard, La Tête de Sanglier**

\- Combien de personnes sommes-nous supposés rencontrer ? murmura Harry alors que les trois étaient assis à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Près de trente, je crois, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux par la fenêtre. J'ai dit que nous nous rencontrerions tôt pour que nous puissions toujours rencontrer Sir... Patmol s'il décidait de venir aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment être là mais il avait promis à Ron et Hermione.

\- Oh, ils arrivent ! s'exclama Hermione alors que la porte de la Tête de Sanglier s'ouvrait. Les jumeaux Weasley ouvraient la voie à tous les Gryffondors de leur année, excepté Seamus, à quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, mais à aucun Serpentard. Intelligent. Ils auraient été les premiers à courir voir Ombrage pour l'informer de ce qu'ils tramaient.

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha alors qu'il notait la présence de Cho parmi la foule. Elle lui offrit un rapide sourire avant de s'asseoir près de son amie qui avait l'air de préférer être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici.

\- Je vais commencer, chuchota Hermione à Harry.

\- C'était ton idée, lui lança celui-ci en retour. Tu as intérêt.

Hermione lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de se lever.

\- Hem, commença-t-elle, peu confiante. Eh bien, euh, salut.

Tout le monde fixa son attention sur elle.

\- Je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Parce qu'Ombrage est un professeur merdique ? proposa George depuis le fond de la salle.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je le présenterai, hésita la jeune fille, mais essentiellement oui.

Sa confiance grimpa d'un cran alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Ombrage nous a interdit d'apprendre des sorts que nous devons maîtriser cette année. Des sorts qui peuvent très bien nous sauver la vie un jour. Si cela continue, tous nos cours se passeront ainsi. Je pense que nous avons besoin de commencer à nous entraîner par nos propres moyens.

\- Tu veux juste passer tes B.U.S.E.s, n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa Mickael Corner.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, se défendit Hermione, mais il y a plus que ça. Je veux apprendre à me défendre correctement parce que…

\- Vous-Savez-Qui _est_ de retour, reprit Ron alors qu'Hermione balbutiait maladroitement.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la pièce, dont beaucoup d'incrédulité.

Harry se leva, captant instantanément l'attention.

\- Même s'il ne l'était pas, - et oui, il est bien de retour -, le monde n'est pas aussi parfait et sur que Ombrage veut vous le faire croire. S'il l'était, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'Aurors mais nous les avons. Donc, il y a quelque chose dehors contre laquelle nous devons être en mesure de nous défendre.

\- Ça c'est sûr, lança Fred.

\- Alors allons-nous former un groupe pour pratiquer la défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Hermione. Cela devra être secret. Si Ombrage s'en rend compte, nous aurons tous des ennuis.

\- Où nous verrons-nous ? questionna Hannah. Ombrage patrouille dans toute l'école et nous ne pouvons pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Et que fait-on des Mages des Ombres ? ajouta Lee. Est-ce qu'ils vont prendre nos âmes pour faire ça ?

\- Nous cherchons toujours un lieu, répondit Hermione. Une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé, nous vous le ferons savoir. Pour ce qui est des Mages…

Elle hésita.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront trop concernés par ça. Ils semblent vraiment en avoir seulement après ceux qui enfreignent leurs règles ou abusent de leur pouvoir. Mais pour l'instant…

Elle tira un rouleau de parchemin et une plume de son sac.

-… je pense que nous devrions tous signer, juste pour que nous sachions qui était là aujourd'hui, et, avec cette signature, vous acceptez de ne dire à _personne_ , encore moins à Ombrage, ce que nous allons faire.

Un par un, les élèves apposaient leur signature et leur nom, certains plus hésitants que d'autres. Après que le dernier ait signé, Hermione replaça avec précaution le parchemin dans son sac.

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre pour vous tous, annonça-t-elle en sortant un nouveau sac. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé un lieu où nous retrouver, nous vous enverrons un message mais ça pourrait être suspicieux si nous nous promenions de table en table, alors j'ai fait ceci.

Elle ouvrit le sac et révéla des douzaines de gallions.

\- Sur de vrais gallions, expliqua-t-elle en en brandissant un, le numéro de série désigne le gobelin qui l'a fabriqué. Sur les nôtres, ils vous donneront la date de notre prochaine réunion. J'ai posé dessus un sortilège protéiforme, donc quand Harry changera la date, elle changera sur tous et ils chaufferont. Ainsi, même si Ombrage nous cherche, il n'y aura rien de vraiment suspicieux à ce que nous ayons un gallion.

\- C'est brillant, commenta Harry en prenant son propre gallion pour le regarder de plus près.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation général alors que tout le monde l'imitait.

\- Je crois que le seul réel danger est de le dépenser par inadvertance.

\- Aucune chance, murmura Ron. Je n'ai pas de vrai gallion avec lequel le confondre.

\- Eh bien, le temps passe, dit Fred en sautant sur ses pieds, rangeant son faux gallion dans sa poche. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Le groupe se scinda en plusieurs groupes de deux ou trois. Cho prit un temps anormalement long pour partir, mais son amie l'attendait impatiemment, alors elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elle se tourna et fit un signe à Harry alors que son amie la poussait vers la porte.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, déclara Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient sous le soleil étincelant. Maintenant, nous devons juste trouver un endroit où nous retrouver !

Harry repéra soudainement un chien noir familier assis patiemment dans l'allée. Il commença à remuer la queue dès qu'il les vit.

\- Patmol ! s'exclama Harry, attirant l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione.

Sirius leur indiqua du mieux qu'il le put en tant que chien de le suivre. Prudemment, le trio le suivit jusqu'à un endroit isolé à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard, où il se retransforma en humain.

\- Hey, les enfants, sourit-il. Vous formez un groupe secret de défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- Je suppose que tu écoutais ? dit aigrement Hermione.

\- Toute personne passant par là aurait pu vous entendre, l'informa Sirius. Nous devriez choisir vos lieux de réunion avec plus de soin.

\- Personne ne va jamais à la Tête de Sanglier, protesta la jeune fille. Ça semblait mieux que les Trois Balais. Cet endroit est toujours blindé.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait été difficile d'y être entendu, souligna Sirius. Pour ne pas mentionner que ça aurait été moins remarquable qu'une brochette d'adolescents se rendant soudainement à une taverne impopulaire.

Hermione semblait abasourdie d'entendre qu'il y avait une meilleure possibilité à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

\- Sinon, continua Sirius. Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé depuis notre dernière conversation.

* * *

 **Mages**

\- Ils prévoient _vraiment_ de former ce groupe ? demanda Marek à Shizu.

Elle avait été celle chargée de surveiller la réunion que Potter et ses amis avaient organisée ce jour-là. Les Mages avaient décidé de s'accorder une pause en ce jour, aussi la plupart d'entre eux étaient en train de faire vaquer à leurs propres occupations. Shizu n'avait eu qu'une demi-journée puisque Potter était au milieu d'un acte de rébellion.

\- Oui, Marek, lui répondit-elle avec fatigue. Pour la dixième fois, ils forment un groupe secret pour pratiquer leur magie. La seule chose qui les arrête est un endroit pour se réunir.

\- Que font-ils maintenant ? interrogea Yami.

\- Black est venu déguisé en chien pour les voir. Ils sont avec lui en ce moment pour le renseigner sur tout ce qui s'est passé durant le mois passé, depuis leur dernière conversation. Il a réprimandé Granger sur son choix du lieu de rencontre.

\- Bien, dit Yami. Quelqu'un devait le faire. C'était le pire endroit où ils auraient pu être s'ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un les découvre.

Bakura se précipita vers eux.

\- J'ai une autre piste sur un morceau de l'âme de ce cher vieux Tom, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu seras parti longtemps ? demanda Yami.

\- J'en doute, répondit le voleur. Je devrais être revenu ce soir. Il est dans une banque qui est censée être à l'épreuve des cambriolages. Je vais peut-être m'amuser en testant cette théorie. Ces sorciers vont avoir une piqûre de réveil.

\- Donc, cela portera notre total à trois, déclara Shizu.

\- Oui, répondit lentement Bakura, mais j'ai appris qu'un morceau de son âme a déjà été détruit par Potter. Donc j'ai juste à en trouver trois de plus après ça.

\- Potter ?

\- Durant sa deuxième année apparemment, rapporta Bakura. J'ai posé quelques «questions» à Dumbledore.

\- Je vois, dit Yami après avoir lu entre les lignes sans la moindre difficulté. Bien, nous verrons cela à notre retour.

Bakura sourit et s'évanouit dans les Ombres. Yami se retourna vers Shizu.

\- Je parlerai aux enfants à propos d'un lieu de réunion. Je pense que je connais un bon endroit pour eux.

\- Tu vas les aider ? s'amusa Marek.

Yami haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que nous aurions fait à leur âge si cette situation nous était arrivée. En outre, cela pourrait entrainer une série d'événements intéressante.

\- Hey, fit Yûgi en passant la tête hors de sa chambre. Est-ce que Bakura est parti ?

\- Oui, confirma Yami, légèrement méfiant.

Bakura lui avait dit que lui et Yûgi travaillaient sur un projet et que, jusqu'à ce que les nœuds soient démêlés, ils voulaient garder le secret. Si plausible que cela puisse paraître, Yami ressentait encore des vagues de troubles à travers les Ombres, et bien qu'il soupçonnât Yûgi, il ne pouvait pas les lui attribuer. Plutôt que de faussement accuser son hikari, il décidait d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une preuve.

\- Quelque chose en va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

Yûgi secoua la tête bien qu'il y ait quelque chose que Yami ne pouvait pas distinguer caché dans ses yeux.

\- Ça peut attendre. J'étais en train de penser à notre entraînement, dit-il en s'avançant, fermant la porte derrière lui. Envie de te joindre à moi ?

Il lança un sourire de défi au Pharaon. Yami lui répondit par un de son cru.

\- Bien sûr. Nous nous verrons ce soir, les gars, ajouta-t-il aux deux autres mages présents.

\- Ne vous blessez pas trop méchamment, souffla Marek. Vous faites tous deux d'horribles patients.

\- Oui, maman ! lança Yûgi alors que lui et Yami s'avançaient dans les Ombres.

La paire ressortit au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite dans une petite clairière que Yami avait trouvée. Après avoir négocié avec les centaures, ceux-ci avaient décidé de laisser les Mages utiliser cette zone pour s'entraîner tant que leur magie n'était pas utilisée contre eux.

\- Prêt, Yami ? demanda Yugi en prenant position d'un côté de la clairière.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Yami au Prince. Avec quelles règles jouons-nous ?

\- Pas d'Objets du Millénium, pas de monstre. Juste la magie des Ombres et le combat, répondit Yûgi. Le premier à terre perd.

\- Parfait. À vos marques ?

\- Prêt.

\- Partez ! crièrent les deux en s'élançant l'un vers l'autre.

Yûgi s'élança en avant, jetant des vagues de magie des Ombres à sa sombre moitié, lui permettant de se rapprocher suffisamment pour une attaque physique. Malheureusement, Yami avait des réflexes assez rapides pour être capable de le contrer et de bloquer chaque coup qu'il lui assénait. Yûgi ouvrit sa garde pendant une seconde de trop et Yami le frappa puissamment, le repoussant en arrière.

Le Mage glissa en arrière, réussit à garder son équilibre et lança une autre attaque. Yami rassembla les Ombres autour de lui et utilisa leur pouvoir pour frapper à nouveau Yûgi. Cette fois, il était prêt et conjura un bouclier avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne. Au moment où il laissa tomber le bouclier, il envoya une vrille d'ombre frapper le Pharaon par-derrière. Cela fonctionna, mais Yami se rétablit trop vite pour que Yûgi ne prenne l'avantage.

Yami utilisa les Ombres pour se propulser vers Yûgi et atterrit plusieurs fois sur le torse de l'hikari avant que Yûgi ne parvienne à bondir en arrière. Ils n'avaient jamais retenu leurs coups pendant l'entraînement, même si Yami détestait blesser son hikari ou le voir blessé par un autre. Mais Yami avait également compris que s'ils _retenaient_ leurs coups, ils ne seraient vraiment pas prêts quand un vrai combat viendrait.

Yûgi prit une posture défensive, ignorant ses côtes lancinantes. Elles seraient sûrement tuméfiées plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet alors que Yami préparait une autre attaque. L'attaque fusa et Yûgi fut juste assez rapide pour éviter une frappe directe. Il courut le long de la clairière, essayant de trouver un point faible dans les défenses de Yami, mais celui-ci ne lui permettait aucun accès à son dos. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter quand un autre souffle de magie des Ombres explosa devant lui.

Yûgi lança un regard noir au Pharaon qui semblait légèrement amusé, réfléchissant intensément pour concevoir un plan pour le battre. Utilisant une astuce que Bakura lui avait enseignée, il utilisa les Ombres pour accélérer ses mouvements alors qu'il zigzaguait autour de Yami, attendant que ses gestes soient assez confus pour laisser une ouverture. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'en saisit. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et toucha Yami à la mâchoire avec un coup de poing bien placé, le jetant en arrière.

Yami atterrit au sol, tenant sa mâchoire et la bougeant doucement de haut en bas. Satisfait qu'elle ne soit pas brisée et qu'aucune dent ne lui manque, il se remit lentement sur ses pieds et regarda Yûgi.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bakura me l'a enseigné, répondit Yûgi. Apparemment, c'est une technique d'assassin qu'il utilisait dans l'Ancienne Égypte.

\- Intéressant. Je l'ai combattu auparavant et je ne m'en souviens absolument pas. Et les techniques d'assassin sont _tou_ _t_ ce qu'il utilise contre moi.

\- Eh bien, sourit Yûgi, j'y ai ajouté ma touche personnelle.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, le sol s'éclaira pour révéler un sort de liaison, avec Yami dans le centre de la mort.

\- J'ai posé le sort pendant que je courais autour de toi, expliqua-t-il face à l'expression confuse de Yami. J'ai passé du temps avec Mana.

\- Je vois, répliqua Yami avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Malheureusement pour toi, _j'ai_ passé du temps avec Mahad et je sais comment briser les sortilèges de Mana.

Il commença à rassembler les Ombres autour de lui, créant une grande quantité d'énergie.

Yûgi se redressa et regarda, incertain de ce que le Pharaon faisait. Il était trop tard quand il réalisa ce qui se passerait quand cette énergie exploserait et que le sortilège se briserait. Le Prince avait à peine levé un bouclier qu'il fut projeté contre un arbre par la force de l'explosion et il se laissa tomber, sonné.

Yami vit cela et paniqua. Il relâcha son emprise sur toute la magie et se précipita vers le côté de son hikari, inquiet qu'il ait été blessé.

\- Yûgi ! cria-t-il en tombant à ses côtés pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Yûgi gémit en se tenant la tête.

\- Je vais bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Je dois juste attendre que le monde arrête de tourner.

Yami fronça les sourcils et examina soigneusement son hikari.

\- Ouch ! s'exclama Yûgi, grimaçant alors que Yami touchait une grosse bosse sur l'arrière de sa tête, à l'endroit où il s'était cogné contre l'arbre.

\- Je pense que nous devrions arrêter, non ? fit Yami.

\- Oui, approuva Yûgi.

\- Viens.

Yami aida Yûgi à se remettre sur pieds et le stabilisa quand il vacilla.

\- Tu penses pouvoir rentrer ?

\- J'ai une bosse sur la tête, Yami, pas une blessure mortelle, fit Yûgi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il regretta immédiatement son geste qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Hm, fit Yami, amusé en sachant exactement ce que ressentait son hikari. Allons-y.

Il le guida prudemment à travers les Ombres et les ramena à leurs appartements où il le conduisit à un canapé pour qu'il s'asseye.

\- Shizu ! appela-t-il.

La voyante passa la tête hors de sa chambre à l'appel et roula des yeux quand elle vit Yûgi assis aux côtés d'un Yami inquiet.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le sens de «y aller doucement», n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais bien, Shizu, tenta de lui dire Yûgi alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- J'en suis certaine, répondit-elle sans y croire.

Elle l'inspecta visuellement avant regarder à l'arrière de son crâne, provoquant des sifflements de Yûgi quand elle atteignit la bosse.

\- Attends ici, dit-elle sèchement avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour un moment, seulement pour réapparaître avec un sac de glace. Garde ça dessus.

Le Prince prit docilement le paquet et le tint contre sa tête endolorie.

\- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu... euh... devrais regarder ses côtes, lâcha Yami un peu penaud en ignorant le regard qu'il reçut de Yûgi.

\- Il n'y a rien de cassé, protesta Yûgi . C'est juste des contusions. Je suis en vie. Ça ne fait même plus mal. Et qu'en est-il de toi ? lança-t-il, un sourire sournois s'insinuant sur son visage. Après tout, je t'ai frappé assez fort aussi.

\- Où ? demanda Shizu déplaçant son attention du Prince au Pharaon.

\- Je l'ai eu carrément dans la mâchoire, dit Yûgi. C'est incroyable qu'il puisse encore parler.

Shizu attrapa le visage du Pharaon, pas très gentiment, pour examiner ladite mâchoire.

\- Tu vas avoir une méchante contusion.

Elle fit claquer sa langue.

\- Et elle sera bien visible, contrairement à celles de Yûgi. Nous allons mettre de la glace de suite pour éviter autant que possible le gonflement et je préparerai une pommade qui devrait aider.

Quand Seto et Ryô revinrent ce soir-là, Shizu étudiait minutieusement la paire royale qui tenait chacun des paquets de glace sur sa tête.

\- Est-ce que je veux même savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Seto, amusé.

\- Nous nous sommes entraînés un peu cet après-midi, grimaça Yami.

Sa mâchoire commençait à tourner au violet et enflait légèrement. Seto s'approcha et observa le Pharaon mécontent.

\- Yûgi t'a bien eu, hein ?

\- Il m'a eu aussi, intervint Yûgi en montrant l'endroit où il tenait son paquet sur sa tête.

\- Ce pour quoi je suis toujours désolé, s'excusa Yami.

\- Tu vas arrêter ? demanda Yûgi, exaspéré. Nous nous entraînions. Ces choses arrivent pendant l'entraînement. Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé.

\- Où est Marek ? interrogea Ryô, coupant le Pharaon avant qu'il n'ait pu protester.

\- Endormi dans sa chambre, répondit Shizu. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, Bakura a dit qu'il avait presque fini à la banque et qu'il devrait être de retour sous peu. Il voulait parler à Marek à propos de «ramener Halloween à la vie ce soir». Quoi que ça veuille dire.

Yami se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux.

\- Dis à Bakura qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ce soir. Que ce ne soit juste pas trop fou. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à gérer ça. Sinon, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour délivrer un message pour moi.

* * *

 **Trio**

Harry, Ron et Hermione revenaient du festin d'Halloween, le ventre plein.

\- C'est moi où la Grande Salle était particulièrement effrayante cette année ? questionna Ron.

\- Peut-être un peu, admit Hermione.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver un lieu de rencontre pour le _vous-savez-quoi_ , lâcha Harry dans un chuchotement pour éviter qu'on ne les entende.

\- Je suis trop plein pour penser, marmonna Ron alors qu'ils atteignaient la Grosse Dame.

Hermione donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent pour s'effondrer dans leur siège préféré devant le feu.

À peine avaient-ils fait cela qu'ils entendirent des cris venant du couloir, les mettant tous en alerte, même s'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir la seconde auparavant. Harry s'avança prudemment vers le portrait pour vérifier quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être dehors.

Harry se retourna et vit le Mage Ryô assis sur une chaise inoccupée.

\- Bakura et Marek embrassent l'esprit d'Halloween et s'amusent. Personne ne va être blessé, juste un peu effrayé, assura-t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante.

\- Et le Pharaon est d'accord avec ça ? hésita Hermione.

Ryô ricana.

\- Il l'est. En fait, s'il se sentait un peu mieux, il se joindrait à eux.

\- S'il se sentait mieux ? questionna Harry. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Un accident d'entraînement, fit Ryô. Tout le monde va bien, mais lui et le Prince sont _toujours_ en train de se faire réprimander par Shizu pour cela.

\- Elle les _réprimande_ ? répéta Hermione. Et il l'autorise ?

\- Il est peut-être le Pharaon, dit le Mage en la fixant, mais il est avant tout notre ami. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous dire ça. Je suis ici pour vous livrer un message de sa part.

Le trio le fixa avec anticipation.

\- Nous savons que vous planifiez d'apprendre vous-même comment vous défendre, commença Ryô, faisant s'agiter nerveusement le trio.

Allaient-ils avoir des ennuis avec les Mages pour avoir fait ça ?

\- Nous savons également que vous avez besoin d'un endroit secret pour le faire.

Harry se surprit à le regarder avec incrédulité. Les Mages allaient-ils réellement les _aider_ pour ça ?

\- Allez dans le couloir du troisième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, ordonna Ryô. Passez trois fois devant cette section du mur en vous concentrant sur ce que vous voulez et une pièce apparaîtra. On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande car elle n'apparaît qu'en cas de besoin et qu'elle est toujours équipée pour répondre aux besoins de l'utilisateur.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, réfléchit Hermione. Et Ombrage ne pourra pas la trouver ?

\- Pas si vous ne le voulez pas, répondit Ryô en se levant. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Passez une bonne nuit et essayez d'ignorer ce qui se passe dans le couloir.

Le Mage disparut mais Harry était exalté. Ils avaient finalement un endroit pour pratiquer. Il irait voir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.


	18. Problèmes

**Chapitre 1** **7** **:** **Problèmes**

 **Salle sur Demande - Trio**

Le mardi soir suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione se tirent devant le mur opposé à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, comme leur avait indiqué le Mage. Ils avaient demandé à tout le monde de se rencontrer ici ce soir.

\- Passe devant, Harry, le pressa Hermione en lui donnant une petite poussée d'encouragement.

\- Euh, d'accord, marmonna Harry incertain en commencer à arpenter le couloir.

 _Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous entraîner_ , pensa-t-il. _Un endroit où Ombrage ne pourra pas nous trouver._

 _-_ Regardez ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'Harry achevait son troisième passage.

Relevant les yeux, le jeune homme vit qu'une porte était apparue là où il n'y avait auparavant qu'un mur solide.

\- Eh bien, entrons.

Harry ouvrit la porte et la voie. C'était une grande salle ouverte, parfaite pour pratiquer les sortilèges. Il y avait une belle bibliothèque dans un coin, des mannequins d'entraînement dans un autre et des coussins empilés soigneusement contre un mur. _Nous les utiliserons lorsque nous pratiquerons l_ _e stup_ _éf_ _ix_ _,_ décida Harry.

\- Harry, c'est incroyable ! lâcha Hermione en saisissant un coussin et un livre de l'étagère pour commencer à lire.

\- C'est génial, ajouta Ron en regardant autour de lui. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à moitié à ce que les Mages se soient moqués de nous.

\- Ouais, approuva Harry. Je suppose que nous devrons les remercier la prochaine fois que nous les verrons.

\- Hey, fit Ron. Vous pensez que cette pièce pourrait nous cacher des Mages si nous le lui demandions ?

La réponse vint sous la forme d'une note tombée des Ombres. Elle portait un seul mot :

 _Non_.

\- Eh bien, tu as ta réponse, fit Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tu ne peux rien cacher aux Mages des Ombres.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Ron avec une pointe d'amertume. Peut-être que cette salle peut nous fournir des réponses à leur sujet.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, Hermione n'a rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque à leur sujet.

Sa voix se transforma en murmure.

\- Mais si nous venons dans cette pièce pour en savoir plus, peut-être que nous apprendrons quelque chose.

\- Peut-être, réfléchit Harry. Mais les Mages n'ont-ils pas pensé à ça avant de nous guider ici ?

* * *

 **Mages**

Dans les Ombres, Yami et Bakura regardaient l'interaction, stupéfaits.

\- Tu avais pensé à ça ? demanda Bakura.

\- Non, admit le Pharaon en se réprimandant de ne pas avoir envisagé une telle option.

\- Que veux-tu dire par «non» ? questionna le voleur en se tournant vers le Pharaon. Es-tu en train de me dire que ces petits curieux peuvent se renseigner sur nous ?!

\- Pas sur notre passé, répliqua Yami sur la défensive. Nous nous sommes assurés d'avoir détruit toutes les informations. La salle ne peut pas fournir ce qui n'existe pas.

\- Alors que _peuvent_ - _ils_ apprendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le coupa Yami avec irritation. Je suis sûr que s'ils le demandaient correctement, ils trouveraient toutes les informations trouvées par Dumbledore qui l'ont conduit jusqu'à nous. Peut-être quelques textes anciens sur les pouvoirs des Ombres mais je ne sais pas !

Les deux anciens regardèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Bakura ne rompe le contact visuel et se tourne vers les adolescents qui allaient commencer leur première réunion secrète.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le dire aux autres. Je vais rester pour les surveiller.

Yami hocha la tête et se détourna, quittant les Ombres pour rejoindre leurs appartements en quelques secondes.

\- Hey, Pharaon ! Est-ce que tu as vu ça ce matin, lança Marek depuis le canapé dès qu'il le vit.

Il lui montra le dernier décret d'éducation bannissant tous groupements de trois élèves ou plus qui était posté partout dans l'école.

\- Oui, répondit Yami, légèrement distrait par sa recherche des autres Mages.

\- Que penses-tu que soit son but avec ça ? questionna Marek en observant les papiers une nouvelle fois.

\- Elle sait évidemment, ou du moins soupçonne, quelque chose au sujet du groupe secret de Potter. Où sont les autres ?

Marek croisa ses doigts.

\- Seto suit le garçon Malfoy, Shizu surveille Ombrage, Ryô patrouille dans les couloirs et Yûgi vérifie le périmètre autour du domaine. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en notant la distraction du Pharaon. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Peut-être, hésita Yami. Nous en parlerons quand tout le monde sera ici. Bakura est déjà au courant et surveille le groupe secret maintenant illégal de Potter.

\- Donne-moi une minute, dit Marek en se levant et abandonnant le décret sur le canapé. Je vais envoyer mon Démon Légendaire et Viser Des chercher les autres.

Yami le remercia d'un signe de tête alors que Marek disparaissait dans sa chambre et s'assit sur une chaise en poussant un profond soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés, se demandant pourquoi tout semblait toujours aller mal. Seto fut le premier de retour, lançant un regard curieux à Yami, qui l'ignora, avant de prendre place. Marek ressortit sa chambre et, pour une fois, demeura silencieux.

Shizu, Ryô et Yûgi apparurent à leur tour dans les cinq minutes suivantes.

\- Pharaon ? fit Yûgi, notant le rassemblement des Mages et le roi pensif. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai _peut_ - _être_ accidentellement donné à Potter et ses amis un moyen de faire des recherches sur nous, répondit Yami avec une grimace.

Les Mages le regardèrent, stupéfaits, pendant deux bonnes minutes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Pharaon de faire une erreur aussi importante que celle-ci. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si mal à l'aise.

\- Yami, dit Yûgi, brisant le silence et attirant l'attention de son double sombre. Qu'as-tu donné à Potter ?

\- Je leur ai fait part de l'existence de la Salle sur Demande, déclara Yami. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si les étudiants demandaient à la salle des informations sur nous.

\- Mais la pièce ne peut pas fournir ce qui n'existe pas, argumenta Ryô. Je l'ai vérifié après leur avoir remis le message l'autre nuit.

\- Donc ils ne trouveront rien à propos de nos passés, conclut Seto, provoquant un énorme soupir de soulagement de la part des autres. Nous avons effacé toutes les traces.

Yami hocha la tête, reconnaissant à Seto et Ryô d'avoir confirmé sa théorie.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Bakura mais je crains tout de même qu'ils ne trouvent des informations sur les Ombres.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ? demanda Yûgi à Marek.

En tant que Gardien, il était chargé de garder les secrets des Ombres et de garder un œil sur les informations qui étaient _dans la nature_.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit-il. Ce que nous avons laissé pour créer l'illusion du mythe, les histoires qui voyagent à travers les sables et peut-être d'infimes descriptions des Ombres dans les premiers livres d'histoire décrivant la Guerre des Ombres en Égypte. C'est presque disparu des livres comme enseignants et professeurs trouvent qu'il est de moins en moins nécessaire de l'enseigner, décrivant tout cela comme un mythe et pas de l'histoire. Tout le reste est en sécurité contre les voleurs de toutes sortes, même magiques, en Égypte.

\- Cela pose encore la question de ce qu'ils _vont_ trouver, déclara Seto.

\- Mon Pharaon, si je peux me permettre ? demanda Shizu.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Yami en lui faisant signe de parler.

\- Si vous vous souvenez quand nous étions encore au quartier général de l'Ordre, commença la voyante, j'avais eu une légère vision qui affirmait que ces enfants apprendraient quelque chose à propos de Yami no Games. Cela peut être juste le moyen du Destin de réaliser cette vision.

\- Tu marques un point, soeurette, approuva Marek. Par ailleurs, s'ils commencent à trop en apprendre, nous pouvons toujours les jouer ou effacer leur mémoire.

\- Ou les deux, ajouta Seto.

\- Le problème n'est pas à quel point ils en apprennent, bien que ce soit une préoccupation valable, intervint Yûgi. La principale préoccupation est de savoir combien d'informations sont réellement disponibles et ce qui se passerait si elles tombaient dans la mauvaise main.

\- Nous surveillerons cette pièce de près, décida Yami. Demain, je placerai personnellement des sorts autour de l'entrée de cette pièce qui nous alerteront si quelqu'un tente d'entrer. Un des monstres la gardera ce soir contre les rôdeurs de nuit, pas que j'en soupçonne. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry ressentait un sentiment d'exaltation, mais pas de frustration, car le groupe, maintenant nommé l' _Armée de Dumbledore_ d'après la plus grande peur du Ministère, s'éloignait lentement après leur première réunion. Harry les libérait seulement par groupes de deux ou trois avec plusieurs minutes entre chaque groupe pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Utilisant la carte des Maraudeurs, il s'assurait que le couloir extérieur était libre avant de laisser partir le groupe suivant. Ils avaient bien travaillé mais il y avait encore un _long_ chemin à parcourir. Beaucoup d'entre eux pouvaient à peine faire un sort de désarmement de base.

Une fois la dernière paire partie, Harry s'assit et poussa un soupir alors que Ron et Hermione redressaient les coussins.

\- Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé, dit joyeusement Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. L'Expelliarmus est censé être un sort simple mais seulement la moitié d'entre eux savent le faire correctement.

\- Ils vont s'améliorer, lui assura la jeune fille. Ce n'était que la première nuit après tout. Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, concéda Harry. Nous devrions probablement retourner à la salle commune.

\- Attendez, intervint Ron. On devrait au moins essayer de demander à cette salle des informations sur les Mages des Ombres avant de partir, non ?

\- Une autre fois, bâilla Harry. Si nous trouvons quelque chose, nous serons dehors trop tard et je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité avec moi.

\- Ok, maugréa Ron, mais nous devons absolument y jeter un coup d'œil une autre fois.

\- Nous le ferons, lui assura Harry en quittant la pièce.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la petite pile de livres et de rouleaux qui était apparue dans un coin sombre.

Le reste de la semaine sembla passer rapidement. _P_ _eut-être était-ce parce qu'il y a un match de Quidditch ce week-end_ , songea Harry. Il avait même été capable de digérer le cours d'Ombrage et d'ignorer les railleries pas si subtiles de Malfoy. Malheureusement, la veille du match, il rêva du mystérieux couloir comme il le faisait depuis l'été. Après avoir été frustré de voir enfin ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte et se réveiller avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte, Harry était d'humeur amère au petit-déjeuner.

Son humeur l'accompagna jusqu'aux vestiaires avec Ron. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé leur robe de Quidditch cependant, son humeur changeante s'est un peu allégée et avait été remplacée par sa nervosité habituelle d'avant-match. L'équipe s'était assise en silence, écoutant rugissement provenant des gradins occupés par la population étudiante.

Pendant que Harry et le reste de l'équipe se préparaient et calmaient leurs nerfs, l'humeur de Ron semblait s'aggraver. Il n'avait jamais bien joué dans une partie auparavant et les serpentards avaient inventé une chanson pour le mettre encore plus bas que terre. Même maintenant, ils pourraient entendre des échos de _Weasley est_ _N_ _otre_ _R_ _oi_ venant des gradins. Le fait qu'ils affrontent Serpentard n'aidait pas.

\- Ignore-les, Ron, dit brusquement Harry. Tu vas bien jouer.

Ron hocha la tête, entendant les mots de son ami mais ne les acceptant pas.

\- C'est l'heure, annonça Angelina en prenant son balai et guidant son équipe hors des vestiaires.

La foule éclata de joie quand les équipes apparurent et lorsque les capitaines se serrèrent la main. Les équipes montèrent sur leurs balais et attendirent impatiemment le coup de sifflet. Mrs Bibine siffla, les balles furent relâchées et les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol.

Ce fut une partie intense. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor faisaient de leur mieux pour garder le Souaffe loin de leur partie du terrain mais, malgré tous leurs efforts et un sale jeu des serpentards, l'équipe de Serpentard réussit à marquer plus d'un but. Harry en manqua cependant la majeure partie, trop occupé à chercher le Vif-d'or avant que Malfoy ne le trouve.

Le chant devenait plus fort à chaque but manqué par Ron, ébranlant encore plus sa confiance. Finalement, Harry le vit ! Le Vif-d'or était près du sol près des buts de Serpentard. Il plongea, suivi de près par Malfoy qui était à plat sur son balai dans le but de se rendre plus aérodynamique pour compenser la différence de vitesse dans leurs deux balais.

Harry l'avait presque quand un cognard le frappa par-derrière, le faisant tomber en avant de son balai. Heureusement, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol quand cela arriva. Il sentit sa main s'enrouler autour de la minuscule sphère alors qu'il heurtait le sol de plein fouet.

Mrs Bibine siffla, signalant la fin du jeu, accompagnée par des hurlements en colère venus des gradins. Soudainement, Angelina fut là.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Harry en prenant la main tendue qui lui permit de le tirer sur ses pieds.

Mrs Bibine criait sur l'un des joueurs de Serpentard mais il ne pouvait pas voir qui.

\- C'était Crabbe, ditAngélina à sa question muette. Il t'a blessé dès qu'il a vu que tu avais le Vif d'or. Mais on a gagné !

Malfoy s'approcha en se moquant de Ron. L'équipe réussit à l'ignorer un moment mais, décidant qu'il n'obtenait pas les réactions qu'il voulait, le garçon commença à insulter la famille Weasley dans son ensemble, irritant instantanément Fred, George et Harry. Ron s'était envolé dès que le jeu s'était terminé.

George se jeta sur lui mais fut retenu par Harry. Fred, de son côté, devait être tenu par Angélina, Alicia et Katie. Quand il relâcha George, Harry leva le poing qui tenait toujours le Vif d'Or et frappa Malfoy en plein dans l'estomac.

\- Harry ! HARRY ! GEORGE ! NON !

Il ignora toutes les voix qui le suppliaient d'arrêter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un hurle :

\- _IMPEDIMENTA_ !

Harry fut projeté en arrière et vit Mrs Bibine marcher vers eux, livide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement ! Retournez au château, _maintenant_. Directement dans le bureau de votre directeur de maison !

Harry et George se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall. Ils atteignirent la porte en même temps que McGonagall, qui enleva son écharpe de Gryffondor d'un air livide.

\- Entrez, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Expliquez-vous, ordonna-t-elle une fois que la porte fut refermée.

\- Malfoy nous a provoqués, dit instantanément Harry.

\- Vous a provoqué ? s'exclama l'adulte. Bien sûr qu'il voulait vous a provoqué ! Il venait de perdre ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. Rien ne mérite une telle réaction !

\- Il a insulté mes parents, intervint rapidement George. Et la mère d'Harry.

\- Et vous avez décidé de commencer une bagarre moldue ?

 _Hem, Hem_.

Harry et George se retournèrent pour voir une Ombrage très enjouée debout dans l'encadrement de porte. Elle ressemblait encore plus à un crapaud que d'ordinaire. C'était sans doute dû à tout le vert qu'elle portait.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mortellement douce qui signifiait qu'elle ne se souciait pas de la réponse de son interlocutrice.

\- M'aider ? répéta McGonagall, tendue.

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez être reconnaissante d'un peu plus d'autorité, répondit Ombrage, entrant dans le bureau.

\- Vous pensiez mal, rétorqua McGonagall avant de se retourner vers les adolescents. Votre comportement a été inacceptable. Vous aurez chacun une semaine de retenue avec moi -

 _H_ _em, Hem_.

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- Je pense qu'ils méritent plus que des retenues, déclara Ombrage avec un large sourire.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision, trancha McGonagall.

\- Je pense que vous conviendrez que, si, c'est à _moi_ , dit Ombrage comme si elle avait tenu ce secret toute la journée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour parler à quelqu'un, ce qui était probablement le cas. Où est-ce ?

Elle chercha dans ses robes.

\- Ah ! Il est ici ! Le Ministre vient de me l'envoyer. Le décret d'éducation 25.

\- Encore un !

\- J'en ai peur, fit Ombrage avec une fausse sympathie. Rappelez-vous quand vous êtes dressée contre moi avec Dumbledore quand j'ai dit que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se reformer ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas aimé ça et j'ai immédiatement écrit au Ministre. Il est tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que la Grande Inquisitrice devrait avoir la capacité de dépouiller les étudiants de leurs privilèges. Sinon je n'aurais pas plus de pouvoir qu'un professeur normal.

Elle eut un petit rire à ces mots.

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama McGonagall avec frustration.

\- Eh bien, j'ai peur que ce soit vrai, sourit Ombrage. Je pense que ces deux-là devraient être interdits de Quidditch.

\- Nous sommes bannis ? demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, Mr Potter. Je pense qu'une interdiction à vie devrait faire l'affaire. Pour vous et Mr Wealey ici présents. Je pense que, pour plus de sécurité, nous devrions également interdire le jeu à son jumeau, car je suis sûr que si ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient pas retenu, il aurait aussi attaqué Mr Malfoy.

Une nouvelle voix se mêla à la conversation. Une avec laquelle Harry était devenu malheureusement familier.

\- C'est très bien...

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir non seulement le Pharaon mais aussi _toute_ la Cour qui se tenaient là, les bras croisés. Ils ne semblaient pas _heureux_.

\- … mais que ferez-vous des serpentards qui ont provoqué tout ce fiasco ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, rit Ombrage, incertaine, en reculant loin des Mages.

\- Sauf si vous punissez tous les fautifs, vous abusez de votre position, malgré votre nouvelle... promotion.

Les yeux du Pharaon se plissèrent en se posant sur elle.

\- Les seuls fautifs ici se tiennent devant vous, argumenta Ombrage. Ils ont attaqué un étudiant innocent ! Une punition devrait correspondre au crime après tout.

\- Croyez-moi, dit le Pharaon avec un sourire sombre, nous savons tout des punitions appropriées. Mais cet étudiant n'est pas aussi innocent que vous voudriez nous le faire croire, et vous le savez. Il est vrai que Potter et Weasley n'auraient pas dû attaquer Malefoy mais Malfoy aurait aussi dû être un bon perdant. Au lieu de cela, il les a raillés, les incitant à attaquer, sachant qu'ils auraient des ennuis. Que ferez-vous de lui ?

\- Je -

\- Rappelez-vous, intervint Bakura. L'abus de pouvoir est une chose qui vous donnera un ticket pour votre propre Yami no Game.

\- Je suppose qu'une retenue devrait convenir, murmura Ombrage sans regarder les Mages. Ce ne sont que des mots après tout. Potter et Weasley lui ont nui physiquement.

\- La punition convient, approuva le Pharaon. Et pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet des dommages physiques, que ferez-vous du jeune homme qui a frappé illégalement Potter ? Sera-t-il également banni du jeu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se hérissa Ombrage. Les accidents arrivent au Quidditch et personne n'a été sérieusement blessé.

\- Et pourtant, Fred Weasley n'a pas touché Draco Malfoy et il est tout de même banni ? rappela Marek en levant un sourcil en signe de défi.

\- Mr Weasley aurait sérieusement blessé Mr Malfoy s'il en avait eu l'occasion, protesta Ombrage.

\- Et le cognard que Crabbe a lancé aurait pu _tuer_ Potter s'il l'avait frappé un peu plus haut, répliqua Yûgi, le menton relevé avec défi. Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir des répercussions pour ça ?

\- C'était un accident ! tenta de le raisonner Ombrage.

Mais les Ombres se mouvaient dangereusement derrière les Mages, informant tout le monde qu'elles étaient au courant qu'Ombrage savait que c'était une attaque délibérée.

\- Je suppose que Mr Crabbe sera aussi banni, céda-t-elle.

\- Assurez-vous de suivre cette décision, prévint le Pharaon. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous vous retrouverez dans les Ombres.

Ombrage tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant Harry, George et McGonagall avec les Mages.

\- Bien, fit McGonagall, tentant de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Merci, je suppose. Au moins, elle punira les serpentards impliqués maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait autrement.

\- Non, en effet, approuva le Pharaon. C'est la raison de notre présence ici.

\- Notre bannissement est sûrement un abus de pouvoir ! protesta Harry, bouleversé de ne plus être autorisé à jouer au Quidditch.

\- Pas tant que tous les joueurs qui en ont blessé un autre sont également bannis, dit Shizu. Les punitions sont toutes justes.

\- Professeur, salua le Pharaon avant que les Mages ne disparaissent dans les Ombres.

\- Retournez dans votre salle commune vous deux, soupira McGonagall en se laissant tomber sur son siège et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.


	19. Découvertes

**Chapitre 18: Découvertes**

 **Salle commune de Gryffondor**

\- Bannis ! dit Angelina d'un ton creux alors que l'équipe était réunie dans la salle commune ce soir-là. _Bannis_ ! Pas d'attrapeur. Pas de batteurs. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Même s'ils avaient techniquement gagné le jeu, personne n'était sur un petit nuage. L'équipe était assise en silence, beaucoup d'entre eux retenant leur colère qu'ils savaient être mal dirigée. Tous sauf Ron, qui était toujours porté disparu depuis la fin du match.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Alicia, brisant le silence. Et pour Crabbe ? Il a frappé le cognard après le coup de sifflet. Elle l'a aussi banni ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry à la plus grande surprise de ses coéquipiers.

 _Anciens coéquipiers_ se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

\- Mais seulement parce que les Mages sont arrivés et ont forcé Ombrage à le faire. Malfoy a aussi une retenue.

\- C'est au moins ça, lâcha Angélina, découragée en se levant pour s'étirer. Je vais au lit. Peut-être que je me réveillerai demain et verrai que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Le reste de l'équipe suivit rapidement son exemple, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls dans la salle commune. Hermione sortit un livre plutôt épais de son sac de cours et commença à lire.

_C'est quoi ? L'interrogea Harry avec curiosité.

Il se souvenait que le dernier livre aussi gros qu'elle avait eu entre les mains, durant leur première année, avait été utile pour découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel.

\- Le Guide des Mythes Moldus et Magiques, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux. Je cherche toujours quelque chose sur les Mages des Ombres. Comme Dumbledore a dit qu'ils étaient connus comme un mythe au festin de rentrée, je pensais que ça me donnerait une piste. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment !

Le portrait pivota et laissa apparaître un Ron dégoulinant et visiblement déprimé.

\- Ron !

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui pour l'amener devant l'âtre.

\- Tu es trempé! Viens ici près du feu !

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'il prenait place près de lui.

Hermione lui jeta un sortilège pour le sécher instantanément.

\- Je marchais, répondit brièvement Ron.

Le trio s'assit en silence tandis qu'Hermione reprenait la lecture de son livre. Le silence régnait sur le groupe. Harry prit son devoir de potions et commença à travailler alors que Ron observait les flammes d'un regard lointain.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il soudainement.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Harry, confus.

\- Pour avoir pensé que je pouvais jouer au Quidditch, répondit misérablement Ron. Je vais démissionner à la première heure demain.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! protesta Harry en posant sa plume. Si tu démissionnes, il n'y aura plus que trois joueurs dans l'équipe. J'ai été radié à vie, expliqua-t-il face au regard interrogateur de son ami. Comme Fred et George.

Hermione se chargea des explications, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas être capable de l'expliquer une nouvelle fois. Quand elle eut fini, Ron arborait un air indigné.

\- Elle est vile ! cracha-t-il. Je veux dire, elle a au moins interdit Crabbe aussi, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait si les Mages ne s'étaient pas montrés !

\- Oui, approuva Harry. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas empêché de vous bannir en premier lieu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle a gagné en pouvoir, gronda Harry. Elle est allée voir Fudge pour contourner l'échappatoire que McGonagall avait trouvée en se dirigeant directement vers Dumbledore. Maintenant, elle est la seule qui décide qui peut faire quoi.

\- Ça craint, fit Ron avec dégoût.

Hermione referma soudainement son livre de frustration, faisant sursauter Harry et Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce livre t'a fait ? demanda Ron prudemment, n'ayant jamais vu Hermione être si frustrée en lisant.

\- Il n'a presque rien à propos des Mages des Ombres, dit Hermione avec dégoût, regardant le livre comme s'il l'avait insultée.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose ? demanda Harry, excité, en accordant toute son attention à son amie.

Hermione soupira, se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pendant qu'elle parlait.

\- Les Mages sont des mythes d'origine égyptienne. Les gens disent que ceux qui se promènent au-delà des pyramides et dans le désert ne sont jamais revus. Les habitants locaux croient qu'ils sont victimes des Mages des Ombres. Beaucoup de victimes étaient des voleurs et d'autres hors-la-loi, alors personne ne s'est vraiment plaint. Rien sur qui sont les Mages, ou une quelconque _mention_ des Yami no Games.

\- Donc, la seule chose que nous savons à propos des Yami no Games, c'est qu'ils finissent avec quelqu'un dans le coma, déclara amèrement Harry.

_Nous irons tôt à la prochaine réunion de l'AD et nous demanderons à la Salle sur Demande, décida Hermione. Oh, de la lumière ! s'exclama-elle soudainement, regardant par la fenêtre. Hagrid est de retour !

Harry et Ron bondirent sur leurs pieds et regardèrent par la fenêtre.

Effectivement, il y avait de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée et de la lumière à la fenêtre. Harry sentit son visage se fendre d'un sourire.

\- Je vais chercher la cape, chuchota-t-il même s'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Tenez-vous prêts.

Harry fouilla soigneusement dans sa malle, faisant attention de ne pas déranger ses colocataires endormis. Ron faisait la même chose à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux se précipitèrent en bas, portant de lourdes capes et la cape d'invisibilité serrée fermement dans la main d'Harry. Hermione les attendait au bas des escaliers au moment où ils arrivèrent.

\- Allons-y, chuchota Harry en jetant la cape sur eux trois.

Et ils s'extirpèrent de la salle commune.

* * *

 **Chambres des Mages**

\- Shizu ne plaisantait pas quand elle a dit que cette enseignante évoluait à la limite des règles, gémit Yûgi en se jetant sur un canapé après leur escapade destinée à s'assurer de l'équité de la décision d'Ombrage.

Marek, Shizu, Ryô et Bakura étaient partis continuer leurs patrouilles le château jusqu'au soir, aussi n'y avait-il que lui, Yami et Seto pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas laissée faire ? demanda Seto avec frustration, gesticulant vaguement en direction de la sorcière qu'ils venaient de quitter. J'aurais pu la jouer et nous aurions été débarrassés d'elle !

\- Elle a gagné plus de pouvoirs, soupira Yami en se pinçant le nez. Elle avait besoin de se rappeler qu'elle est toujours liée par nos règles. Ce ne serait pas juste autrement. Tu auras ta chance.

\- Ça vaudrait mieux, gronda impatiemment Seto avant de partir pour sa ronde.

Yami s'approcha du canapé et s'assit près de son hikari.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous avons toujours été là, fit Yûgi en se laissant aller en arrière, un bras devant ses yeux.

\- Ça fait seulement deux mois, répondit Yami, néanmoins d'accord avec lui. Il en reste huit.

\- Oh par Râ ! grogna Yûgi.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence un moment, appréciant seulement la compagnie de l'autre.

\- Yami, dit doucement Yûgi, son bras couvrant toujours on visage. Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être venu ici ?

\- Quoi ?

Il regarda son hikari avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de confusion.

\- Je veux dire, bien sûr, nous épargnons à un enfant la douleur de la perte et débarrassons le monde d'un autre mal mais nous nous mettons aussi en danger en faisant cela, expliqua Yûgi. Nous sommes fatigués et irritables parce que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être avec tant de gens. Même si notre contact réel avec eux est minime. Du coup, nous avons des gens qui repoussent constamment les limites des règles. Nous devons être alertés par les murmures des Ombres si quelque chose tourne mal. C'est épuisant et ça fait seulement deux mois.

Yami écouta sa diatribe avec un silence stupéfait : il ignorait que son hikari avait de tels sentiments enfouis contre la «mission» sur laquelle ils étaient. Et si Yûgi pensait cela, il était probable que les autres les pensaient aussi, consciemment ou non. Yami enroula un bras autour de Yûgi, le tirant dans une étreinte maladroite.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suppose que je vous ai tous poussés durement ces derniers temps. J'ai oublié ce que c'était d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Nous avons peut-être été maudits par les Ombres pour l'éternité mais nous sommes techniquement encore humains.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Yûgi éloigna finalement son bras de son visage et enserra Yami.

\- Nous l'avons tous oublié. On ne se plaint pas vraiment parce que c'est pénible de rester assis à s'ennuyer. On a juste oublié à quel point ça peut être fatigant. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : as-tu déjà regretté d'être venu ici ?

\- Occasionnellement, répondit lentement Yami, mais je pense que venir ici est bon pour nous.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Yûgi, fronçant ses sourcils de confusion. Certes, nous pouvons rassembler des âmes pour renforcer les Ombres mais nous devons aussi supporter un tas de sorciers prétentieux que nous devons constamment surveiller.

\- Eh bien, d'un, ça nous rappelle comment faire face àla population en général et pas seulement au vagabond hasardeux qui vient trop près de chez nous, expliqua Yami. Et de deux, je pense que nous avons presque oublié ce que cela signifie d'être un protecteur. Être ici, parmi les âmes, la lumière, les ténèbres et tout ce qui se trouve entre les deux, c'est un rappel de ce que nous nous efforçons de protéger.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, lui accorda Yûgi.

Les deux retombèrent dans un silence confortable. Quelque temps plus tard, Yûgi s'endormit, bientôt suivi par Yami. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que Bakura ne surgisse du mur par l'intermédiaire des Ombres soutenant un Ryô somnolent, les réveillant tous les deux. Les deux Mages saignaient par diverses coupures éparpillées sur leurs corps.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? cria Yûgi.

Il bondit et se dépêcha d'aider à soutenir Ryô en le guidant vers un canapé. Puis il s'empressa d'aller chercher le sac médical de Shizu.

\- Juste un entraînement, fit Bakura en haussant les épaules et en prenant place près de son hikari.

\- Un e _ntraînement_?! s'exclama Yami en les fixant tous les deux avec un œil critique.  
Yûgi revint avec de l'eau, de l'alcool et des bandages.

\- Avec des couteaux, ajouta doucement Ryô, et pas de magie.

\- Est-ce que tu _essaies_ de tuer ton hikari ? demanda Yami en observant le sang qui couvrait Ryô.

\- Hey ! se défendit Bakura. Mon hikari se débrouille extrêmement bien par lui-même.

\- Merci, 'Kura, dit Ryô, reconnaissant.

Il grimaça alors que Yûgi nettoyait quelques-unes des coupures sur son visage avant de les panser et de passer à son torse.

\- Tu as de la chance que Shizu ne soit pas là, dit Yûgi.

Il fit un geste vers Yami et lui-même.

\- Si elle nous a enguirlandés pour quelques bosses et quelques ecchymoses, imaginez ce qu'elle ferait pour vous deux.

Bakura frissonna à la pensée de la colère de la femme. Shizu était peut-être la plus surprenante d'entre eux. La plupart des gens qui l'avait rencontrée avait fait l'erreur stupide de la sous-estimer. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être aussi effrayante qu'un Pharaon enragé. Elle était particulièrement effrayante quand quelqu'un était blessé pendant l'entraînement en faisant quelque chose d'idiot. Chaque Mage avait fait face à sa fureur à un moment donné et personne ne ressentait le besoin pressant de recommencer.

\- Par ailleurs, dit Yami en croisant ses bras et en tirant Bakura hors de ses pensées, je pensais que tu surveillais toujours Potter ?

\- Mon quart a fini il y a une heure, dit Bakura en regardant prudemment le Pharaon. Seto s'en occupe pour la prochaine heure. Marek patrouille dans les couloirs et Shizu a fini de vérifier le domaine.

\- Oh, fit Yami qui n'avait pas réalisé que tant de temps s'était écoulé.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée principale à leurs quartiers, il vit qu'il était près de sept heures du soir.

\- Je crois que nous avons fait une sieste involontaire, commenta doucement Yûgi en examinant une coupure particulièrement profonde sur l'avant-bras de Ryô. Que s'est-il passé là ? Bakura a plus de contrôle que ça d'ordinaire.

Bien que Bakura puisse être mortel quand il le voulait, il avait assez de contrôle pendant l'entraînement pour qu'il n'inflige que des coupures superficielles. Elles faisaient mal mais ne tuaient pas.

\- J'ai été momentanément distrait, marmonna Ryô, penaud. Je recevais des nouvelles des Ombres au moment où Bakura a frappé.

\- À quel sujet ? demanda curieusement Yami alors que Yûgi finissait de bander les blessures et passait à Bakura.

\- L'élève que j'ai joué au début de l'année arrive au terme de sa pénalité. Il a accepté de changer son comportement et se réveillera demain, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est super ! fit joyeusement Yûgi en tentant d'examiner les blessures du voleur.

\- Ça devrait donner aux étudiants et au personnel de l'espoir pour les autres, approuva Yami.

\- Mais vous savez ce qui va se passer avec Potter et ses amis, les informa Bakura, essayant de s'écarter de Yûgi.

Il se rendit momentanément une fois que le Prince lui attrapa un bras en le lançant un regard noir.

\- Ils vont croire que _nous_ l'avons libéré et exiger la même chose pour Maugrey.

\- Cet homme _a commencé_ à suivre le chemin de la rédemption, déclara Yami, puisant dans les Ombres pendant un moment pour obtenir cette information. Mais il reste encore un long chemin à parcourir et les Ombres consomment toujours son âme.

Barkura fixa le Pharaon, ignorant le Prince qui bandait sa joue.

\- Le fait _est_ que nous aurons à gérer un gosse pleurnichard demain.

\- Eh bien nous l'ignorerons, fit Yûgi en s'attirant les regards de ceux présents. Écoutez, je suis fatigué de le gérer, soupira-t-il. Il dit qu'il veut des réponses mais, quand on lui en donne, il dit que ce ne sont pas les bonnes. Laissons-le penser ce qu'il veut. Nous n'arriverons pas à la convaincre de toute façon.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Yami avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et en se redresser. Nous allons éviter tout contact à moins d'une absolue nécessité.

\- N'avons-nous pas déjà cette règle en place ? demanda Bakura en haussant un sourcil. Nous avions décidé quelque chose comme ça pendant que nous étions au quartier général de l'Ordre.

\- Oui, c'est ce que nous faisons et ce que nous avons fait, confirma Yûgi, mais plus d'avertissements et plus d'explications. Ça fait assez longtemps. Tout le monde connaît les règles maintenant. Ils devraient les respecter sans un rappel constant. Même si ce rappel est juste le fait que nous _voir_ en classe ou dans les couloirs.

\- Donc, basiquement, seulement des jeux ? clarifia Ryô.

\- C'est ça, dit Yami. Je vais voir les autres et le leur faire savoir.

Yami partit à travers les Ombres, laissant Yûgi toujours en train de s'occuper de Bakura qui essayait d'échapper aux assauts de l'hikari. Le Prince et le voleur échangèrent quelques mots et ce dernier s'assit une nouvelle fois. Près de Bakura, Ryô s'assoupissait, appuyé contre son yami. Bakura lui sourit doucement et agrippa son épaule pour le secouer doucement.

\- Va te débarbouiller et va au lit, Hikari, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Ryô hocha volontiers la tête et, lentement, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Bakura attrapa soudainement Yûgi et l'attira vers lui.

\- Une fois que tout le monde dormira, toi et moi devons parler, dit-il d'une voix basse et sérieuse.

\- De quoi ? demanda confusément Yûgi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de sa mort potentiellement imminente à la fin de l'année car c'était un sujet que seul Yûgi abordait.

\- Ryô n'est pas le seul à avoir reçu un message des Ombres aujourd'hui, dit son ami sombrement. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Yûgi lui lança un regard interrogateur mais hocha la tête et s'éloigna, ayant fini d'enrouler un bandage autour d'une blessure particulièrement méchante.

\- Ryô t'a bien eu, commenta-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Bakura avec une pointe de fierté. Pour être honnête, j'espère que ça laissera une cicatrice, comme ça je pourrais toujours me souvenir de ce qu'il est capable de faire maintenant. Mais si tu le lui dis, je _t'_ épinglerai avec mes couteaux, menaça-t-il.

Yûgi aurait pu être effrayé mais il connaissait le voleur depuis un demi-millénaire et savait comment lire les micro-expressions de son visage. Bakura le taquinait seulement.

\- Bien sûr, ricana-t-il, joueur, alors qu'il commençait à rassembler ses affaires.

Les Ombres s'agitèrent et ils sentirent quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bakura !

Celui-ci grimaça en reconnaissant la voix de Shizu.

\- J'ai des problèmes, grommela-t-il en se tournant pour saluer la femme irritée. Oui ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je te veux ! coupa-t-elle, le regardant et remarquant tous les bandages qui le recouvraient. Je pensais que le Pharaon exagérait quand il disait que toi et Ryô étiez revenus de l'entraînement couverts de sang. Apparemment, j'avais tort !

Elle pinça les lèvres et le regarda d'un œil critique. Bakura ne sembla pas vouloir argumenter avec elle alors qu'elle inspectait les bandages.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Prince Yûgi, le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire en direction de Bakura qui le gratifia d'un regard enfantin.

\- Ryô est dans le même état, n'est-ce pas ? accusa Shizu.

\- Oui, concéda Bakura, mais il _dort_ à présent, alors ne t'avise pas de le réveiller, gronda-t-il de façon protectrice.

Shizu lança un regard furieux au voleur un moment avant de souffler et de s'en éloigner avec défiance, reprenant le matériel médical des mains de Yûgi alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre.

\- Elle est juste en colère de ne pas avoir été là pour vous donner une bonne leçon, chuchota Yûgi avec conspiration.

\- Probablement, approuva Bakura.

* * *

 **Trio**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se traînèrent pour déjeuner le lendemain. Hermione avait passé toute la matinée à essayer de convaincre Hagrid à propos d'Ombrage, sachant si Hagrid enseignait comme il enseignait habituellement, elle prendrait un grand plaisir à le chasser. Mais Hagrid avait balayé ses avertissements, disant que ce qu'il avait en tête serait réellement intéressant, les amenant à s'inquiéter encore plus. Les créatures qu'Hagrid appréciait tendaient toujours à être dangereuses.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle fut une foule autour de la table des serpentards.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? se demanda Ron, en tendant le cou pour essayer de voir ce que c'était.

\- Probablement Malfoy qui fait des siennes, répondit amèrement Harry en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondors.

Ginny, qui arrivait derrière eux, surprit leur conversation alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amis.

\- En fait, c'est Timothy Spencer.

\- Qui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Le sixième année qui a été puni par les Mages au début de l'année, dit la jeune fille. Il s'est réveillé ce matin.

\- Que veux-tu dire par «réveiller» ? demanda Harry.

Ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici l'avait amené à croire qu'une fois que les Mages avaient fait ce qu'ils faisaient, les victimes perdaient leur âme et restaient coincées dans le coma pour toujours. Rien ne suggérait que l'on puisse s'en remettre.

\- Il a ouvert les yeux et s'est assis, répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle pointa vers une ouverture dans la foule où le trio put voir le garçon sourire et rire. Il avait l'air un peu pâle et sous-alimenté mais c'était à prévoir. Près du rassemblement, un groupe de poufsouffles avait commencé à se faire pousser par un groupe de serpentards plus âgés, attirant l'attention de Spencer. Le garçon se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la nouvelle source d'agitation. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se joignent à ses camarades de maison mais, à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, il commença à reprendre les serpentards.

\- Il n'agit pas comme un serpentard, commenta Ron en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- D'habitude si, dit Ginny, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais je crois que quelque chose dans le Yami no Game l'a changé.

\- Mais ça s'explique toujours pas _comment_ il s'est réveillé, reprit Harry avec frustration. Maugrey est dans le coma depuis plus longtemps et il ne montre aucun signe de réveil. Sir- Patmol nous l'aurait dit sinon !

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules avant de commencer à s'éloigner, mais ça donne beaucoup d'espoir aux gens.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'il est tant de découvrir ce que sont exactement les Yami no Games. Nous demanderons à la Salle sur Demande après le repas. Oublions l'attente jusqu'à la prochaine réunion de l'AD.

Les amis hochèrent la tête et mangèrent précipitamment le déjeuner. Prenant soin de ne pas être suivis, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir du troisième étage après avoir terminé leur déjeuner.

\- Vas-y, Ron, le pressa Hermione. C'était ton idée de venir ici.

\- Ok, répondit celui-ci, incertain, en s'avançant.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, commença à marcher, ses lèvres formulant silencieusement ses pensées. Au troisième passage, la porte apparut. Le trio se regarda avec incertitude : ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce que quelque chose apparaisse.

\- Allons-y, décida Hermione nerveusement.

La pièce était considérablement plus petite que celle qu'ils utilisaient pour l'AD. Elle était sombre et illuminée par quelques chandelles sur les murs et la table. Il y avait une pile de livres et de parchemins sur une vieille table avec trois chaises autour.

\- Je suppose que nous devrions commencer à lire, dit Hermione en s'asseyant prudemment et en prenant un premier livre.

Harry et Ron la suivirent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Hermine ne s'écrie :

\- J'ai quelque chose !

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, excité qu'ils aient trouvé une information si vite.

Il se pencha en avant et tenta de lire ce qu'avait trouvé Hermione. Elle le nota et dit :

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais écoutez ça : Yami no Game, aussi connus comme les Jeux des Ombres, étaient autrefois joués en Égypte, il y a plus de cinq mille ans. La Cour du Pharaon les utilisait comme une forme de châtiments pour les criminels.

\- Jeux des Ombres ? dit Harry, n'aimant pas trop cela. Je veux dire, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas bons mais pour avoir un nom comme ça ? À quoi pensait Dumbledore en les laissant nous approcher ?

\- Sais pas, fit Ron.

\- Nous devrions continuer à lire, ajouta Hermione. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans ce livre mais nous n'avons pas trouvé qu'ils sont exactement ou quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se passe après.

\- Oui, dit Harry, mécontent, en retournant à son livre.

Ils continuèrent en silence pendant quelques heures, ne trouvant rien d'utile. La pile en face d'eux devenait de plus en plus petite car ils délaissaient les choses qui ne les aidaient pas.

\- Ce fichu œil ! s'exclama Ron avec frustration, brisant le silence et surprenant ses amis.

\- Quel œil ? demanda Harry en passant la main sur son visage.

Il était si fatigué de regarder page après page. Il avait trouvé quelques autres références aux Yami no Games mais rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Il y avait bien eu eu quelque chose au sujet d'un incident en Égypte il y a environ dix ans : un criminel connu s'était égaré dans le désert et avait disparu. Les locaux avaient dit que les Mages des Ombres avaient réclamé une autre victime.

\- Celui-ci, s'énerva Ron en tournant son livre et pointant une image étrange d'un œil. Il continue à apparaître tout au long de ce livre et rien ne l'explique ! Il n'y a pas de note de bas de page. Pas de légende. Rien !

\- C'est l'Oeil d'Horus, expliqua Hermione en prenant le livre de Ron pour en lire le titre. C'est logique puisque ce livre parle de l'Égypte.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? la défia Ron.

\- Je l'ai appris en Runes Anciennes l'année dernière.

\- J'ai déjà vu cet œil avant, réfléchit Harry.

Cet œil lui était certainement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu.

\- Où ? demanda Hermione.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, intervint Ron. C'est vrai qu'il me semble familier.

\- Les Mages ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione, confuse.

\- Les Mages portent des objets avec cet œil dessus ! répondit Harry, excité. Tous l'ont. Ils doivent être liés aux Yami no Games !

\- C'est une bonne théorie, dit Ron, mettant le livre de côté avec les autres livres et papiers qu'ils avaient déjà consultés. Mais ce livre n'explique _rien_ sur cet œil. Il ne m'a même pas dit comment ça s'appelait !

\- Peut-être pas, dit Hermione en déplaçant à travers les feuilles de parchemins détachées devant elle, mais je pense que je viens de trouver autre chose à propos des Yami no Games.

Harry et Ron donnèrent toute leur attention à Hermione pendant qu'elle poursuivait :  
\- Ça a l'air d'être la page d'un journal intime de quelqu'un qui a joué un Yami no Game, il y a longtemps.

Ils lurent l'expérience relatée :

 _Cher Journal,_

 _J'ai finalement été libérée de ma prison. La personne qui m'a envoyée ici a enfin été vaincue, Dieu merci ! C'était tellement horrible là-bas ! Regarder les gens que j'aime profiter de leur vie sans moi alors que j'oubliais lentement tout d'eux et tout le reste. J'ai parlé à_ (quelqu'un) _à ce sujet et il m'a dit que même si le jeu que j'avais joué était techniquement juste, la pénalité que j'ai endurée pour avoir perdu n'était pas typique. Il a dit que, d'ordinaire, une pénalité, bien que ce soit une punition, est aussi une route vers la rédemption. Une occasion de laisser le passé derrière soi et d'aller de l'avant en devenant une nouvelle personne. Si on veut changer ce qu'on est. Mais néanmoins, je suis tellement reconnaissante à (quelqu'un) et (quelqu'un) pour m'avoir sauvé de cet endroit. Je vais aller de l'avant maintenant, pour être la meilleure personne que je puisse être et j'espère rembourser ces merveilleux amis que je ne mérite pas d'avoir._

 _Avec mon affection,_

 _Mai_

\- Qui est Mai ? demanda Ron.

\- Peu importe, fit Hermione, exaspérée. Il y a beaucoup d'informations sur les Yami no Game dans ce passage.

\- Comme cette «pénalité», approuva Harry en relisant le journal. Je penais que c'était simplement on joue le jeu et c'est tout. Apparemment, il y a un tout autre jeu auquel il faut jouer pour se racheter.

\- C'est ce qui a dû arriver à Spencer, déduisit Ron. Il n'agissait certainement pas comme un serpentard tout à l'heure.

\- Mais ça ne semble pas être une chose obligatoire, juste si la personne qui a infligé la punition le veut, fit Hermione en prenant le papier des mains d'Harry pour l'analyser. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est ce qu'elle dit au début, à propos de la personne qui l'a envoyé là-bas et qui a été défaite.

\- Tu penses que si les Mages se sont battre alors Maugrey et les autres se réveilleront ? l'interrogea Harry, son esprit échafaudant déjà un moyen de battre les Mages à leurs propres jeux.

\- Oui, tempéra Hermione, mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions ou même pouvons essayer de faire quelque chose dans le genre. Je crois que le seul qui pourrait avoir une chance serait Dumbledore et même lui semble se méfier d'eux. S'ils ont donné une chance à Timothy Spencer, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ont fait la même chose pour les autres.

\- Peut-être, murmura Ron, mais il semblerait aussi que c'est au Mage de décider s'il allait le faire. Selon le Mage contre lequel ils ont joué, ils n'auront peut-être pas cette opportunité. Qui a dit qu'ils ont laissé cette option à Fol-Oeil ? Ou aux autres ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire, dit amèrement Harry. Pas si nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver dans la même position.

Six carillons résonnèrent à travers le château, passant les murs de la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'avait réalisé depuis combien de temps ils étaient cachés dans la petite pièce.  
\- Nous devrions retourner à la salle commune, dit Hermione.

\- Oui, approuva Harry en se levant et s'étirant.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il s'était raidi.

\- J'ai un devoir à finir pour demain de toute façon.


	20. Le Rêve

**Chapitre** **19** **:** **Le rêve**

 **Trio**

Le mois passa sans trop incidents. Harry n'avait vu aucun des Mages récemment et une partie de lui se demandait s'ils étaient partis. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il voulait répliquer en défense contre les forces du mal, il sentait le contact froid des Ombres et comprenait que Mages étaient toujours là et toujours vigilants. De plus, deux autres étudiants avaient été joués, tous deux de Gyffondor, ce qui prouvait que les Mages ne faisaient pas de discrimination quant à qui ils punissaient car au moins une personne de chaque maison été jouée à présent.

Ils n'avaient pas pu revenir à la Salle sur Demande pour faire plus de recherches sur les Mages car les cours et l'AD les tenaient très occupés. Par ailleurs, le fait que Ron ait toujours son entraînement de Quidditch avait limité leur temps libre. Hermione avait gardé l'entrée du journal qu'ils avaient trouvée et avait essayé de faire des recherches sur cette «Mai» mais sans rien trouver. Ils ne trouveraient probablement rien s'ils ne retournaient pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient passé la première semaine suivante à être terrifiés à l'idée que les Mages aient découvert ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et ne leur oppose dans un Yami no Game. Rien ne s'était passé, alors ils s'étaient lentement détendus.

Hagrid avait été mis en probation par Ombrage. Le jour où Ombrage l'avait inspecté, il avait montré à sa la classe des sombrals, créatures qui ne pouvaient être vues que si on avait été témoins de la mort de quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour lui, le Ministère classait les sombrals comme «sombres et dangereux». Depuis ce jour-là, il avait montré à sa classe des bêtes comme des porlocks mais Harry était sûr qu'Ombrage trouverait un moyen de faire renvoyer Hagrid.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, l'AD avait parcouru un long chemin depuis son commencement un mois auparavant. Ils avaient finalement maîtrisé le désarmement et travaillaient maintenant sur le stupéfix et les boucliers. Harry espérait qu'ils seraient en mesure de finir ceci pour Noël et que, quand ils reviendraient de vacances, ils pourraient commencer à travailler sur les temps de réaction et des sorts plus complexes. Malheureusement, les vacances arrivaient à la fin de la semaine et Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre cet objectif. Ils en étaient si proches !

Harry fut le premier à arriver à la Salle sur Demande pour leur dernière réunion de l'AD de l'année. Heureusement car c'était Dobby qui avait décoré la pièce pour Noël et le culte que lui vouait l'elfe s'en ressentait. Il venait de finir de ranger les babioles à son effigie avec les mots "Passez un bon Harry Noël!" écrits dessus quand le premier membre se présenta.

\- Ok, les gars, lança-t-il une fois que tout le monde fut présent. Je pense que ce soir nous en finirons autant que possible avec des stupéfix et les boucliers. Si nous pouvons les maîtriser ce soir, nous pourrons commencer de nouvelles choses une fois que nous reviendrons de vacances !

Cela sembla inspirer tout le monde alors qu'ils se séparèrent par paires pour s'entraîner. Pendant une heure, Harry marcha entre d'eux, donnant des indications quand il le pouvait. Cho lui sourit quand il passa devant elle et il dut résister à l'envie de revenir vers elle plusieurs fois. Harry se gonfla de fierté en se promenant et constatant à quel point tout le monde s'était amélioré en un mois. Neville avait fait plus de progrès de n'importe qui ici. Il était capable d'atteindre sa cible la plupart du temps et, quand il la manquait, ce n'était jamais beaucoup.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry les interpella.  
\- Vous devenez vraiment bons, leur sourit-il. Je pense que nous allons en revoir ça un peu plus tard, mais nous pourrons commencer à nous lancer dans des choses plus difficiles !

Il y eut un murmure d'excitation alors que la salle commençait à se vider, beaucoup de gens souhaitant un Joyeux Noël à Harry en partant. Harry remarqua que Cho ne partait pas et restait sous prétexte de redresser une pile de coussins.

* * *

 **Salle commune des Gryffondors**

Harry retourna à la salle commune en souriant largement sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? demanda Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait près de lui devant le feu, remarquant l'étrange expression de son ami.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Cho ? demanda Hermione qui en savait un peu plus.

\- Bien, répondit Harry en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller en arrière, son sourire stupide s'effaçant légèrement. Elle m'a embrassée.

\- Comment c'était ? questionna Ron.

\- Humide, déclara honnêtement Harry. C'est parce qu'elle pleurait, expliqua-t-il au gloussement de son ami.

\- Tu étais si mauvais ?

\- Bien sûr que non, le défendit Hermione.

\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que Cho passe la moitié de son temps à pleurer en ce moment, révéla Hermione. Elle a beaucoup d'émotions en ce moment. Elle est perturbée à l'idée d'aimer Harry. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ? répliqua Ron. Soit tu aimes quelqu'un soit tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Les hommes, ricana Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais seulement que ce n'est pas ta faute si elle pleurait, Harry, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- 'Nuit, murmurèrent Harry et Ron.

* * *

 **Chambres des Mages**

Cette nuit-là, les Mages furent soudainement réveillés par les Ombres qui hurlaient et se heurtaient à la magie des sorciers. Tous coururent hors de leurs chambres vers leur zone commune.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au nom de Râ ?! demanda Bakura, les mains serrées sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de bloquer le bruit.

\- Je ne sais pas, gronda Yami. Tout le monde s'habille aussi vite que possible. Nous allons rendre visite à Dumbledore.

Les Mages acquiescèrent et se dépêchèrent de suivre les ordres.

\- Mahad ! appela Yami en s'habillant prestement.

Le Magicien des Ténèbres apparut devant lui et s'agenouilla respectueusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'en suis pas entièrement certain, répondit Mahad. Mais je suppose qu'il y avait un pic soudain de magie sorcière quelque part dans le château et il réagit avec les sortilèges d'Ombres mis en place. Cela semble provenir de Potter mais le garçon est resté endormi toute la nuit.

\- Bien, murmura Yami en passant sa veste. Merci, Mahad. Tu peux retourner à tes devoirs.

Le magicien s'inclina et s'évanouit dans les Ombres alors que Yami se dépêchait de ressortir pour trouver tout le monde l'attendant.

\- Allons-y, dit-il, tentant d'ignorer les avertissements hurlants des Ombres.

Il les guida au travers des Ombres jusqu'à la porte de Dumbledore.

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour voir Potter, Weasley et McGonnagal parlant avec Dumbledore.

\- Que se passe-t-il au nom de Râ ? dit Yami, faisant écho à la question de Bakura. Les Ombres hurlent à cause de quelque chose qui est arrivé avec votre magie. Expliquez-vous, _maintenant_.

\- J'ai peur que Mr Potter ait fait un cauchemar durant lequel le père de Mr Weasley a été attaqué par un serpent, expliqua raidement McGonagall.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, protesta Potter, un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix. C'était réel ! Je pouvais le sentir !

Le garçon regarda les Mages et son directeur pendant que Yami l'observait attentivement.

\- Yûgi, dit-il en se décalant pour laisser passer le Prince.

Yûgi n'avait besoin d'aucune autre incitation et s'avança vers l'adolescent. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans les siens et posa le bout de la clé sur son front. Dès qu'il la tourna, les deux paires d'yeux devinrent blanches.

\- Qu'est-...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Weasley en essayant de ne pas être effrayé.

\- Il vérifie la véracité du rêve de Potter, expliqua sèchement Yami.

Être réveillé si soudainement l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

\- Fascinant, murmura Dumbledore, intrigué, en regardant le Prince avec curiosité.

Yami plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il savait que son regard était soutenu par plus d'un Mage.

\- Oubliez ça, vieil homme, lança soudainement Marek. Vous ne connaissez pas la puissance que vous voulez altérer.

Yami jeta à Marek un regard qui lui disait de s'expliquer plus tard. Marek hocha la tête alors que Yûgi retirait la Clé de la tête de Potter.

\- _La vision est vraie_ , rapporta-t-il. _Marek, Shizu, alle_ _z_ _chercher l'homme et amenez-le au quartier général de l'Ordre pour commencer à le soigner. Il a été infecté par de la_ _m_ _agie_ _n_ _oire_.

Les Mages acquiescèrent et disparurent prestement pour suivre les ordres donnés par leur Prince.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Potter qui n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qui avait été dit.

\- Le rêve de Mr Potter est en fait une vision, dit Yami à toute l'assistance. Arthur Wealsey a bien été attaqué par un serpent alors qu'il était au Ministère. Marek et Shizu sont partis le chercher et le ramènent dans votre quartier général.

\- Pourquoi là-bas ? demanda Weasley, terrifié. Pourquoi pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Le serpent qui a attaqué ton père était couvert de magie noire, leur révéla Ryô, espérant apaiser le jeune garçon. La magie noire a donc infecté les plaies. La magie des Ombres est la meilleure chance de ton père.

Le garçon semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. McGonagall conjura rapidement une chaise pour lui alors que ses genoux cédaient sous son poids. Elle jeta un regard interrogatoire à Dumbledore qui fixait attentivement Potter.

\- Minerva, allez réveiller les autres enfants Weasley, déclara-t-il. Dites-leur que leur père a été attaqué.

\- D'accord, dit la femme en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Et à propos de Molly Weasley ?

\- Nous lui enverrons un message, déclara Yami, et nous l'amènerons au Square Grimmauld.

McGonagall hocha la tête et s'en alla.

\- _Mana, j'ai besoin que tu trouves Molly Weasley et que tu lui dises que son mari a été attaqué._ _Emmène_ _là au quartier général de l'Ordre. Nous y serons avec les enfants,_ ordonna Yami au travers des Ombres.

\- _Oui, Pharaon_ , fit sa voix alors qu'elle partait accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été donnée.

Finalement, Potter s'assit, un air inquiet sur son visage. Yami remarqua que Dumbledore évitait soigneusement de regarder le garçon. Il trouva cela étrange vu que le vieil homme avait demandé une protection spéciale pour lui. Cela signifiait généralement qu'il y avait une certaine forme d'affection pour l'autre partie.

\- _Tu te souviens de la présence dans l'esprit d'Harry dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelque mois ?_ demanda calmement Yûgi à Yami, interrompant ses pensées.

\- _Oui_ , répondit Yami en lançant au Prince un regard confus. _Tu as dit que c'était_ _diffus_ _et que tu ne pouvais pas l'identifier._

Yûgi hocha la tête.

\- _C'était plus fort. La Clé a réagi brièvement avant_ _que ça ne_ _s'évanoui_ _sse_ _à nouveau. Je suis presque certain que c'était la présence de Voldemort._

Avant que Yami puisse répondre, une Ombre s'anima et laissa tomber une note devant Yami. Il l'attrapa au vol et la lut.

 _Nous avons trouvé le père. Il est aussi mal en point que l'a dit Yûgi. Shizu est partie devant pour préparer un lit et dire à Black à quoi s'attendre. Je suppose que vous allez amener les enfants là-bas. Dites aussi à Fluffy de venir ici. La magie sur lui est familière. Dans un genre jedusoresque._

 _Marek_

\- _Bakura_ , appela Yami, détruisant le message avec les Ombres. _Va aider Marek. Il dit qu'il y a une magie familière sur lui._

Bakura sourit méchamment.

\- _Une nouvelle chasse. Depuis le temps. Je n'en ai pas mené depuis des mois !_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry alors que Bakura s'en allait.

\- Marek et Shizu ont trouvé Arthur Weasley, rapporta Yami. Bakura est parti voir s'il pouvait tracer la magie laissée sur lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? questionna faiblement Ron.

Yûgi le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry décida qu'il devait l'avoir imaginé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le Prince ait vraiment paru désolé pour Ron. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que le Mage lui avait fait plus tôt mais il ne se plaignait pas trop car il semblait que finalement tout le monde le croyait.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le reste des Weasley présents à Poudlard. Tous les trois étaient choqués et échevelés.

\- Harry, murmura Ginny, visiblement effrayée et incertaine quant à la présence des Mages. Que se passe-t-il ? Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que Papa avait été blessé…

\- Votre père a été blessé pendant son travail, intervint le Pharaon. Marek et Shizu l'ont ramené au quartier général de l'Ordre pour le soigner tandis que Bakura est parti traquer la signature magique qui a été laissée.

\- Donc vous allez trouver la personne qui a fait ça à notre père ? demanda Fred, n'osant pas espérer que les Mages fassent quelque chose comme ça.

Le Pharaon étudia le visage de Fred avant de passer à son jumeau qui avait le même espoir, tout comme Ginny et Ron.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement avec un hochement de tête. Mais cela ne devrait pas être votre préoccupation, continua-t-il d'un ton qu'Harry était sûr de confondre avec un ton gentil. Votre unique préoccupation doit être votre père. Sachez qu'il est entre les mains les plus compétentes que je connaisse.

\- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Je vous envoie tous chez Sirius. Vous serez excusés pour vos cours jusqu'aux vacances. Il ne reste que quelques jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année après tout.

\- Nous les emmènerons, intervint le Prince. Ce sera plus rapide et plus sûr que n'importe qu'elle méthode que vous pourriez employer. Et nous ne laisserons pas de signature derrière nous qui pourrait être tracée.

\- La sorcière du Ministère est en route, annonça Seto. Peu importe l'excuse que vous lui servirez, elle ne sera pas contente, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dumbledore.

\- Donc vous allez quitter l'école ? demanda le directeur.

\- Votre école restera sous notre protection durant les vacances, annonça le Pharaon avant de se tourner vers sa Cour et de dire quelque chose dans une autre langue.

Chaque Mage s'avança vers une personne différente Seto se tint près des jumeaux. Le Pharaon tendit la main et saisit le bras d'Harry, faisant un signe de tête à sa Cour avant que celle-ci ne se retrouve entourée par des ténèbres toujours changeantes.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Il vit les autres derrière lui, guidés de manière similaire.

\- Dans les Ombres, répondit rapidement le Pharaon en lui jetant un regard en coin. Reste près de moi ou les Ombres pourraient te piéger. Nous ne serons pas longtemps ici.

\- D'accord, fit Harry, incertain.

Il n'était pas content d'être conduit comme cela ou de la proximité du Mage mais, à l'heure actuelle, cela semblait être la chose la plus sûre à faire donc il ne discuta pas. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, ils ressortirent dans la cuisine de Square Grimmauld.

\- Assis-toi, ordonna le Pharaon en le conduisant à une chaise.

Les autres Mages firent de même avec les Weasley.

\- Votre premier voyage à travers les Ombres, même protégés, vous a coûté cher, déclara Ryô à Ginny.

C'est seulement alors qu'Harry réalisa qu'il tremblait légèrement.

\- Oubliez ça ! fit Fred en se levant. Notre père est là ! Et peut-être mourant ! Nous devons le voir !

\- Vous ne feriez que gêner, lâcha Seto en le repoussant sur son siège.

\- Les enfants ! s'exclama Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que deux Mages ont amené Arthur ici et ne me laissent pas le voir.

\- Demande à Harry, répondit Fred.

\- J'ai eu, euh, une vision, je crois, déclara Harry, mal à l'aise face à tant d'attention.

Les Mages se rassemblèrent dans un coin pour autoriser leur interaction. Harry leur raconta son rêve et informa également Sirius de la raison pour laquelle les Mages étaient impliqués.

\- Est-ce que Maman est au courant ? demanda Ginny. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

\- Nous avons envoyé un messager, l'informa Ryô. Votre mère a été informée et sera bientôt là.

\- Vous êtes terriblement utiles, commença Ron. Non que nous ne soyons pas reconnaissants, parce que nous le sommes, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à intervenir pour nous aider.

\- Nous comprenons la famille, répondit le Pharaon avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Nous comprenons l'amour. En dépit de ce que vous pouvez croire, nous ne sommes pas sans cœur.

Les sorciers furent sauvés de leur réponse par l'arrivée de Molly Weasley qui était escortée par une jeune fille portant le costume le plus étrange qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Et il en avait vu d'étranges dans le monde sorcier.

\- Merci, Mana, dit le Prince Yûgi avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

La fille nommée Mana lui offrit un petit signe de main avant de sauter joyeusement dans les Ombres.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Mrs Weasley, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage.

\- À l'étage, déclara le Pharaon en s'avançant. Je vous y conduirais quand ma Cour se sera installée. Nous prendrons les mêmes chambres que la fois dernière.

\- D'ac- d'accord, balbutia Sirius, ne sachant pas comment répondre alors que les Mages étaient déjà en mouvement.

\- Cela doit être la nuit la plus étrange de tous les temps, maugréa Fred en posant sa tête sur la table.

Sirius s'assit à table avec les adolescents et invoqua six bièraubeurres.

\- Buvez. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne dormira avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles.

\- Quelle merde, murmura Fred en attrapant sa boisson.

Harry sentit une culpabilité irrationnelle s'installer dans son ventre. Le rêve qu'il avait fait était si réel. Il _était_ le serpent qui a attaqué Mr Weasley. Bien sûr, le côté rationnel de son cerveau soutenait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui d'être _réellement_ celui qui frappait. Tout d'abord, il aurait dû se sortir de son dortoir et aller dans le lieu du rêve. Deuxièmement, s'il était _parti_ , il n'y avait aucun moyen que les Mages l'ait permis. Mais le sentiment et le souvenir de lui plongeant ses dents dans une chair chaude l'éloignèrent de toute pensée rationnelle.

Finalement, après des heures d'attente, Mrs Weasley réapparut dans la cuisine, l'air soulagé.

\- Il vivra, dit-elle faiblement. Il va aller mieux.

L'atmosphère s'allégea significativement alors que Ron laissait échapper un faible rire. Ginny traversa la pièce pour aller étreindre sa mère et Fred et George se serrèrent l'épaule l'un l'autre.

\- On peut le voir ? demanda Ginny.

\- Pas maintenant, fit la voix de Shizu depuis le couloir.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et des cernes noirs ornaient ses yeux, mais elle continuait à se tenir droite.

\- Votre père est encore faible pour le moment. Laissez-le retrouver un peu de force avant de débarquer.

\- Donc elle est partie ? demanda George. La magie noire ?

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Shizu.

\- Est-ce que vous et les autres voudriez vous joindre à nous pour le petit-déjeuner ? l'invita Mrs Weasley. Je vais préparer quelque chose -

\- En aucune façon, Molly, intervint Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds. Assis-toi, _je_ vais faire le petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est une offre aimable, répondit Shizu, mais nous n'avons pas fini ce que nous avions à faire. Je viendrai vous chercher quand vous pourrez visiter votre père, ajouta-t-elle aux adolescents avant de disparaître.

\- Harry !

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers lui et l'attira dans une étreinte.

\- Merci !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Harry.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous n'aurions jamais su que Arthur avait été attaqué, contra Mrs Weasley. Il aurait pu mourir là-bas ! Et heureusement, personne du Ministère ne savait qu'il était là-bas, donc il est à l'abri de ça aussi.

\- Euh, moui, dit inconfortablement Harry. Je vais aider Sirius à la cuisine.

* * *

 **Mages – Chambre de Yami et Yûgi**

\- Une idée de ce que fait Bakura ? demanda Yami à Ryô.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et chercha son double à travers leur lien.

\- Il dit qu'il suit toujours la magie noire et qu'on doit arrêter de le distraire.

Les Mages ricanèrent. C'était définitivement quelque chose que Bakura dirait.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ? fit la voix de Shizu depuis la porte.

\- Juste quelque chose qu'a dit Bakura, répondit Yûgi en sautant sur ses pieds. Tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Je suis épuisée, confirma Shizu en s'asseyant sur une chaise vacante et en fermant les yeux.

Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que cette chaise avait été celle occupée par Yûgi un moment auparavant, chose qui l'aurait horrifié si elle avait été parfaitement éveillée.

\- Marek est dans la chambre du père des enfants pour le moment.

\- Ryô prendra face place bientôt, fit Yami en jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui acquiesça. J'ai besoin de lui parler de ce qui est arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Yûgi, confus.

\- Quand tu regardais à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Potter, expliqua Seto, Marek a soudainement dit à Dumbledore de ne même pas essayer quelque chose. Je peux seulement supposer qu'il convoitait le pouvoir dont tu as fait la démonstration.

\- Très probablement, bâilla Shizu en s'affaissant sur son siège.

\- Va te reposer, Shizu, lui dit gentiment Yami. Nous pouvons prendre les choses en mains. Tu as bien travaillé.

\- Merci, mon Pharaon, répondit-elle, éreintée, mais sans bouger.

Les Mages échangèrent un regard amusé quand ils réalisèrent qu'elle s'était endormie là.

\- Seto, aide-moi à la mettre au lit, veux-tu ? demanda Yami en soulevant la guérisseuse pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Bien sûr.

Seto se leva et suivit le Pharaon dehors, laissant les deux hikaris derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, c'était certainement une tournure inattendue des événements, s'amusa doucement Ryô.

\- Quelle partie ? plaisanta Yûgi.

\- Tout ça. Je me demande ce que les enfants pensent de nous maintenant.

\- Ils sont probablement confus au-delà de toute croyance, répondit Yûgi. Au moins Potter. Je pense que les enfants Weasley étaient trop distraits par leur père pour penser à nos actions jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ça fait du bien de faire ça à nouveau, dit Ryô. «Sauver les gens». C'est bien.

\- Oui, admit Yûgi alors que Yami et Seto revenaient. Donc, Yami, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de Poudlard ?

\- J'ai réfléchi à ça, répondit Yami, et je pense que nous méritons une pause, donc je propose que nous levions le pied jusqu'aux vacances. Les Monstres de Duel prendront alors nos rotations et continueront pour la durée des vacances.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, dit Seto. Ce serait bien de se détendre un peu avant de rentrer.

\- Pharaon, intervint soudainement Ryô, regardant fixement un endroit sur le mur, une indication claire qu'il entendait quelque chose de Bakura. Bakura dit qu'il a trouvé le serpent avec la magie noire. Je crois qu'il abrite un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort et demande s'il doit le détruire maintenant vu que c'est une chose plutôt difficile à cacher.

Yami réfléchit une minute avant de se tourner vers Yûgi.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que la destruction du serpent serait considérée par Voldemort comme des représailles pour avoir attaqué Arthur Weasley, dit-il lentement, pas comme quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre que nous savons que son âme est divisée. Il pourrait se venger mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se démener pour cacher le reste de morceaux d'âme.

\- Seto ? fit Yami en se tournant vers le Prêtre.

\- Je pense que Yûgi a raison, approuva celui-ci. J'accueillerais volontiers le combat pour être honnête. Je me suis battu si souvent contre vous que ce n'est plus un défi.

\- Pourtant tu ne peux _toujours_ pas me battre.

Le sourire satisfait de Yami fit se renfrogner Seto.

\- Un jour, promit-il.

\- C'est improbable, répliqua Yami avant de se tourner vers Ryô. Dis-lui de tuer le serpent. Ce sera une chose de moins dont nous aurons à nous préoccuper plus tard.

Ryô fut silencieux un moment avant que son visage ne se fende d'amusement.

\- Il s'amuse un peu trop, je crois, rapporta-t-il.

\- Il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, sourit Yûgi. Laisse-le s'amuser.

\- Oui, approuva Yami, se demandant qui il devait envoyer au château aujourd'hui selon son planning.

Les élèves seraient bientôt debout et l'un d'eux devait être là-bas.

\- J'irai à Poudlard aujourd'hui, annonça Yûgi en captant les pensées de Yami. Shizu, Marek et Bakura ont fait leur part du boulot aujourd'hui.

Yami acquiesça.

\- Sois prudent.

Yûgi sourit devant la surprotection typique de Yami.

\- Je serais de retour pour le dîner, promit-il en partant.

Yami se tourna vers l'autre hikari.

\- Ryô ? Peux-tu remplacer Marek et l'envoyer ici ?

\- D'accord.

Ryô s'inclina poliment et se dépêcha d'exécuter la tâche qui lui avait été assignée, laissant Yami et Seto seuls.

Les deux s'assirent en silence une minute, Seto regardant le Pharaon d'un œil critique. Il tenait de déchiffrer ce que son unique et détesté rival pensait.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que Marek a entendu dans l'esprit du vieil homme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je connais l'essentiel de ce qu'il pensait, corrigea Yami. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé dans l'esprit de Dumbledore afin que nous puissions mieux comprendre son processus de pensée.

\- Et pour voir à quel point tu vas corser son jeu pour avoir envisagé de nuire à Yûgi ? sourit Seto avec sagesse.

\- Je ne vais jouer personne, rétorqua Yami en laissant aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Mais tu devrais savoir que je défendrais n'importe lequel d'entre vous si vous étiez menacé.

Seto ricana et leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que Yami ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais mais ce ne serait pas avec la même férocité que si c'était Yûgi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qu'on s'en prend ? demanda Yami avec un sourire. Tu ne t'acharnes pas autant sur Bakura quand il protège _son_ hikari.

\- Tu as un plus long historique et aucune réputation à sauver, fit la voix de Marek en entrant dans la conversation.

Yami se redressa et vit que Marek venait d'entrer dans la pièce par l'intermédiaire des Ombres. Il avait l'air presque aussi mal que Shizu.

\- Je suis content que Ryô t'ait soulagé, annonça Yami.

\- J'aurais pu tenir quelques heures de plus, rétorqua Marek en étouffant un bâillement.

Seto émit un rire moqueur et se leva.

\- Tu dors debout, Ishtar. Assis-toi avant de tomber.

\- Est-ce que Yami _et_ Yûgi sont morts et ont fait de toi le Pharaon ? le défia Marek, taquin.

Yami leva un sourcil d'amusement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'étrange obsession des Ishtar pour la bienséance dans les moments les plus inutiles.

\- Assis-toi, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Il attendit que le Gardien soit assis en face de lui avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as entendu de l'esprit de Dumbledore avant que nous n'amenions les enfants ici.

Marek sembla un peu plus éveillé, toute taquinerie disparue de son visage.

\- Il se demandait comment il pourrait exploiter le pouvoir que Yûgi utilisait dans le bureau, dit-il sérieusement. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que c'était puisque le pouvoir de Yûgi l'empêchait de voir. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que c'était beaucoup plus efficace que son petit tour de lecture dans les pensées.

\- Son petit tour de lecture dans les pensées ? répéta Yami avec inquiétude.

De qui l'homme avait-il envahi l'esprit ? Potter était probablement haut sur la liste, et peut-être la plupart du personnel. Cela expliquerait comment il semblait toujours savoir ce que tout le monde faisait.

Marek hocha la tête.

\- _Apparemment_ , le vieil homme a le pouvoir de regarder à l'intérieur des esprits des gens mais pas comme l'Oeil, déclara-t-il en désignant l'orbe accroché autour de son cou. Mais il est faible puisqu'il est né de la magie sorcière et non de la magie des Ombres. C'est lié à son habileté à garder les autres sorciers hors de son esprit.

Yami se rappela vaguement que Marek avait mentionné quelque chose comme ça la deuxième fois que les sorciers les avaient approchés en Égypte.

\- Eh bien, nous savons au moins qu'il n'ait pas entré dans nos têtes, déclara avec optimisme Yami. Nous aurions ressenti l'intrusion. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est ce que l'homme va dire ou faire pour nous amener à utiliser à notre pouvoir à son profit.

Seto regarda le Pharaon d'un air dubitatif.

_Tu penses _vraiment_ qu'il serait assez idiot pour essayer de nous manipuler comme ça ?

\- Il a tenté la manipulation durant son Yami no Game, répondit sombrement Yami. C'est dans sa nature. Aucun doute qu'il essayera quelque chose.

\- Il _était_ sur le point de créer un plan pour le faire, admit Marek. C'est pourquoi je l'ai arrêté. Les Ombres seraient furieuses si quelqu'un d'autre que nous était en possession de leur pouvoir.

\- Je crois que tu lui as aussi montré à quel point ses propres défenses mentales étaient faibles, sourit Seto en croisant les bras. Il va probablement surveiller ses pensées quand nous sommes dans les parages à partir de maintenant.

\- Je l'espère, dit Yûgi en hochant la tête avec approbation.

Il se tourna vers Marek qui échouait à cacher un bâillement.

\- Merci pour ton rapport, Marek. Tu as bien agi ces dernières heures et tu devrais aller dormir.

\- Merci.

Il se leva et s'étira.

\- Bonne nuit.

Yami jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge

\- Bonjour, rit-il alors que Marek s'en allait.


	21. Conséquences du Rêve

**Chapitre 2** **0** **:** **Conséquences du** **R** **êve**

 **Trio – Square Grimmauld**

Harry décida qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi heureux, malgré la menace des Mages des Ombres - même si seuls Shizu et Marek étaient vus régulièrement car ils aidaient encore à la guérison de Mr Weasley. Il n'était pas sûr que les autres soient là. Au fur et à mesure que la fête se rapprochait, Sirius devint plus festif, embellissant la maison de toutes sortes de décorations. Harry était sûr d'avoir même entendu son parrain fredonner quelques chansons de Noël quand il pensait que personne n'était là.

Hermione était arrivée le premier jour officiel des vacances, malade d'inquiétude.

\- Dumbledore a dit qu'Harry avait vu le père de Ron être attaqué, dit-elle. Ombrage était furieuse qu'il vous ait laissés partir avant la fin de l'année, même si Dumbledore a dit vous avoir donné la permission à cause d'une urgence familiale. Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?

\- Les Mages nous ont amenés, répondit Harry, donc il n'y a aucune magie traçable dans le bureau de Dumbledore si Ombrage cherche à en trouver une.

\- Ils ont vraiment fait ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, fit Ron. Ils ont aussi amené Papa ici et l'ont soigné.

\- Waw, lâcha Hermione, impressionnée. Qui pensait qu'ils feraient quelque chose comme ça ? Je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté Poudlard. Un autre serpentard a fini à l'infirmerie. Des rumeurs disent qu'il a essayé de s'introduire dans les quartiers des Mages.

\- Hm, je croyais qu'ils étaient à l'étage tout ce temps… murmura Ron.

\- Peu importe. Comment va ton père ?

Mr Weasley se rétablissait remarquablement bien. Les Mages limitaient encore les visites, mais, chaque fois qu'Harry le voyait, il avait l'air mieux et, à en croire les Mages, il serait sur ses pieds et de nouveau en pleine santé pour Noël. Mrs Weasley essayait toujours de remercier les Mages avec profusion pour avoir sauvé son mari mais ils s'évanouissaient dans les Ombres chaque fois qu'elle essayait.

Harry commençait presque à croire que les Mages n'étaient pas si mauvais et pourraient même s'ouvrir à eux. Mais _Bakura_ s'était montré et lui avait donné tort. Ce fut un choc quand le Mage franchit le mur de la cuisine le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Hermione, souriant comme un maniaque, pour laisser tomber une tête de serpent sanguinolente sur la table.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Ron en bondissant en arrière.

Mrs Weasley avait été trop choquée pour réprimander son fils quant à son langage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda prudemment George.

\- _Ça,_ c'est le serpent qui a attaqué ton père, l'informa Bakura avec suffisance en reculant, les bras croisés.

\- Cette chose est… balbutia Mrs Weasley, horrifiée.

\- Oui, la coupa Bakura comme si c'était une évidence.

\- C'est le serpent de Voldemort, déclara Harry en le reconnaissant malgré l'absence de son corps. Je l'ai vu dans le cimetière l'année dernière.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius au Mage. C'est vraiment le serpent de Voldemort ?

\- Ne va-t-il pas savoir que vous avez tué son serpent et vous poursuivre ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- J'espère qu'il le découvrira.

Le sourire de Bakura s'élargit.

\- J'ai envoyé le corps à ce cher vieux Tom. Et nous attendons avec impatience son défi.

Bakura partit après cette déclaration, laissant les sorciers mal à l'aise face à toute la situation,et la tête de serpent laissée sur la table comme un trophée.

\- Ils sont malades, chuchota Ron.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

 **Mages**

\- Avais-tu vraiment besoin de faire ça ? demanda Ryô en rejoignant son double sombre dans les Ombres.

\- Oui, répondit Bakura. Ils commençaient à trop s'habituer à nous et avaient besoin d'être secoués à nouveau.

\- Évidemment.

Ryô leva les yeux au ciel, plus qu'habitué à ses singeries.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Tu as trouvé le serpent il y a cinq jours.

\- Je m'amusais, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle m'a menée à la cachette de Voldemort avant de faire demi-tour et s'enfuir à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi te souciais-tu d'où se trouve sa cachette ? questionna Ryô. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi suivre un serpent ? L'Anneau peut trouver tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je devais savoir où envoyer le corps pour envoyer un message à Tom, rétorqua Bakura sur le ton de l'évidence. Et parfois c'est sympa de faire les choses comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Oui. J'avais oublié à qui je m'adressais, dit Ryô en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est que deux en ce moment. Yami à Poudlard, Yûgi et Seto s'entraînent quelque part, Marek est endormi et Shizu est avec la famille Weasley.

Bakura hocha la tête.

\- Qui a joué le garçon qui a tenté de s'introduire dans nos appartements ?

\- Yûgi.

Bakura laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je parie qu'il s'est pissé dessus quand il a vu qui il avait contrarié ! Pourquoi avoir même tenté quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Des rumeurs circulent à l'école comme quoi nous avons enlevé Potter et les Weasley, expliqua Ryô. Certains ont supposé que nous n'étions plus là et donc incapables de punir ceux qui enfreignaient les règles.

\- Je suis sûr que, _toi_ , tu n'étais pas si naïf quand tu avais leur âge, se moqua Bakura.

\- La majeure partie de ma vie est un blanc à cet âge, rappela Ryô à son yami.

\- Ouuuuui, grimaça Bakura en se grattant maladroitement le visage. Oublie ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Ryô. Les cinq cents dernières années ont plus que compensé.

\- Merci, Hikari, répondit Barkura, reconnaissant, avant de changer de sujet. Tu as dit que le Pharaon est le seul à Poudlard en ce moment, non ?

Ryô confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Yami a mis en place nos rotations quotidiennes avec les Monstres Duel afin que nous puissions faire une pause aussi. Shizu a dit que le prochain trimestre n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je suis sûr qu'il t'ajoutera quand il apprendra que tu es de retour.

Bakura était sur le point de répondre quand Yûgi surgit des Ombres

\- Ryô ! appela-t-il avant de noter la présence de Bakura. Oh, salut Bakura. Quand es-tu revenu ?

\- À l'instant, répondit Bakura, amusé, en se demandant ce que le Prince faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yûgi ? demanda Ryô.

\- Ah oui. Yami veut que nous allions à Poudlard un moment. Il dit qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devons voir. Je vais réveiller Marek pour qu'il remplace Shizu. Nous sommes supposés l'amenée avec nous.

Le Prince s'en alla, laissant le yami et l'hikari légèrement choqué par tant de brusquerie.

\- Je me demande pourquoi juste nous, murmura Ryô à voix haute.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Bakura, tout aussi confus, mais tu devrais probablement y aller. Il ne faut pas faire attendre le Pharaon.

* * *

 **Mages - Poudlard**

\- Bien, Yami, déclara Yûgi une fois que lui, Ryô et Shizu furent arrivés à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose que vous devriez voir, répondit évasivement Yami.

\- Ok, dit lentement Yûgi, mais pourquoi n'as-tu appelé que nous ?

\- Seulement pour le moment, rétorqua rapidement Yami. Venez.

Le Pharaon les guida rapidement à travers les Ombres avant de pointer quelque chose dans un corridor isolé. La scène intrigua les Mages. Une jeune fille blonde, que Yûgi reconnut comme faisant partie de l'organisation secrète de Potter, était accroupie et discutait avec un Kuriboh énergique.

\- Est-ce qu'elle… _parle_ à Kuriboh ? demanda Ryô qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Non, chuchota Shizu avec crainte. Elle a une _conversation_ avec lui.

\- Comment le comprend-elle ? demanda Yûgi. Ça nous a demandé beaucoup d'entraînement avec les Ombres pour pouvoir communiquer avec tous les Monstres.

Ryô prit rapidement sa Balance.

\- Elle a une âme étrangement innocente, rapporta-t-il après une minute. Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi Kuriboh semble attiré par elle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Kuriboh, le corrigea calmement Yami, se sentant aussi légèrement attiré par cette fille. Il y a quelque chose de lumineux en elle. Pas aussi brillant qu'un hikari, rectifia-t-il rapidement au regard interrogateur de son double, mais plus brillant que la plupart des humains. C'est comme si quelque chose… séduisait quelqu'un comme moi ou Bakura.

\- Tu connais son nom ? demanda Ryô.

\- Luna Lovegood, déclara Shizu. Quatrième année à Serdaigle. Elle est souvent mise de côté parce qu'elle croit en des choses étranges et est globalement _différente_ du reste des sorciers.

\- Différente _comment_ ? questionna Yûgi, regardant curieusement Luna qui continuait a parlé avec Kuriboh.

\- Assez, fut la réponse de Shizu.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour Yûgi qui hocha la tête et sortit des Ombres.

* * *

 **Sorciers**

\- Alors c'est vraiment ça qui m'a attaqué ? demanda Mr Weasley en observant curieusement la tête de serpent que tenait Sirius.

Marek avait laissé entrer tout le monde pour une visite, alors la chambre était pleine à craquer avec de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley et Sirius. Ce dernier avait soigneusement enveloppé la tête de Nagini dans une serviette de lin après le départ de Bakura, pensant que Mr Weasley voudrait probablement voir ce qui l'avait attaqué. Il était presque complètement rétabli et pouvait s'asseoir et marcher pendant de courtes périodes mais il était toujours confiné dans sa chambre sur ordre des Mages.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas vu ? demanda curieusement Fred.

Mr Weasley secoua la tête.

\- Non. J'ai été attaqué par-derrière. Je savais que c'était un serpent mais je ne l'ai pas bien vu avant de m'évanouir.

\- Le Mage Bakura l'a apporté il y a quelques heures, révéla timidement Hermione en jetant un regard incertain à Marek.

\- Merci encore, Harry, dit Mr Weasley. Si tu n'avais pas vu ce qui se passait -

\- N'en parlez pas, le coupa le garçon, toujours mal à l'aise avec cette histoire.

Il avait réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'il avait été possédé par Voldemort. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi tout avait semblé si _réel_ quand il avait vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer.

\- En tout cas, intervint Mrs Weasley en tentant s'éloigner le sujet de la tête de serpent perturbante, tu es presque comme neuf. C'est incroyable ce que les Mages ont pu faire pour toi. Nous vous sommes tellement reconnaissants, ajouta-t-elle à Marek qui les observait depuis un coin de la pièce.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Le Pharaon l'a demandé, dit-il rapidement, faisant tomber les sorciers dans un silence gêné.

\- Donc tu seras sur pied pour Noël, Papa ? demanda Ginny.

\- Absolument, sourit Mr Weasley à fille. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. C'est une chose remarquable, cette magie des Ombres. Cette capacité à soigner la magie noire en étant plus sombre encore.

\- _C'est_ un paradoxe intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Mage en souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Pour être honnête, c'était probablement le cas. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré par les Mages. C'était comme s'ils faisaient des pieds et des mains pour les frustrer parfois.

Ils continuèrent à parler avec Mr Weasley pendant un certain temps avant que ne Marek décide de tous les renvoyer.

\- Que pensez-vous que Marek voulait dire ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- La magie des Ombres est un paradoxe, répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence. C'est la seule chose qu'il a dite.

\- Ouais mais nous avons beaucoup parlé après ça, se défendit Ron. Je suis censé me rappeler de tout ce que nous avons dit mot pour mot ?

Hermione soupira, exaspérée.

\- La magie des Ombres a été capable de soigner ton père de la magie noire bien que nous ayons vu que ses effets puissent être très sombres.

\- Comment savons-nous que ton père n'a pas été guéri par une forme tordue de magie noire ? demanda sombrement Harry. Les Mages ne nous ont jamais laissés rester très longtemps. Qui sait ce qu'ils font quand nous ne sommes pas là.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils feraient quelque chose comme ça à mon père ? fit Ron, atterré. Maman a pu le voir plus que nous et tous les deux semblaient être d'accord avec ce qu'ils font.

\- Oui mais nous ne connaissons pas vraiment le pouvoir des Mages, rétorqua Harry. Comment savons-nous qu'ils n'ont aucune arrière-pensée pour faire cela ? Marek n'a-t-il pas dit quelque chose comme quoi s'ils ne l'avaient fait c'est que parce que le Pharaon l'avait ordonné ?

\- Il a dit que le Pharaon l'avait demandé, confirma Hermione.

\- Ils ont aussi dit quelque chose la nuit où ils nous ont amenés ici, dit Ron. Ils ont dit qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'était la famille.

\- Pourtant, ils les séparent avec leur Yami no Game, argumenta Harry.

\- Mais au moins, ils laissent une chance à ces familles de se rassembler, dit Hermione, incertaine.

\- Et _s_ _i_ ils sont si puissants, continua Harry comme si elle n'avait pas parlé, comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas encore détruit Voldemort ?! Lui et tous ses Mangemorts sont toujours là à tuer des gens ! Pourquoi ne mettent-ils pas un terme à ça ? _J'ai_ vu Mr Weasley être attaqué avant qu _'ils_ ne le sachent !

\- Et nous te remercions de l'avoir vu ! dit Hermione. Je sais que ce n'était pas marrant mais ça a sauvé sa vie.

\- Non ! lui lança-t-il en colère, les faisant sursauter de surprise. Tu ne sais _pas_ ! «Pas marrant» est un euphémisme ! J'ai tout vu ! J'ai tout _senti_ !

\- Tu as senti mon père être attaqué ? demanda Ron, horrifié.

\- Je lai senti comme si c'est moi qui l'attaquais, cracha vicieusement Harry avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et de détourner les yeux de Ron et Hermione.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir se ratatiner et disparaître pour le restant de sa vie.

\- Harry, murmura Hermione, brisant timiement le silence. Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que tu avais juste été témoin de l'attaque.

\- Oui, eh bien… dit Harry, tremblant. J'étais celui qui l'attaquait. Je voyais tout ce que le serpent voyait. Je sentais tout ce que le serpent sentait. J' _étais_ le serpent.

\- Mec, tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça, protesta Ron. Le Ministère était à des kilomètres ! De plus, tu n'as jamais quitté ton lit. Tu t'y débattais jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te réveiller.

\- Mais si Voldemort avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de posséder quelqu'un, contra Harry. Comme s'il avait mis ma conscience dans le serpent. Qui sait s'il a réussi à me posséder avant ça aussi !

\- Harry, l'apaisa Hermione. Voldemort ne peut pas t'atteindre à Poudlard. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi.

\- Sans oublier que nous aurions ressenti une telle tentative si elle avait eu lieu, fit une nouvelle voix.

Le trio se retourna pour voir Seto et Marek qui se tenaient là.

\- Tu n'étais absolument _pas_ possédé, déclara ce dernier.

\- Comment _vous_ pouvez le savoir ? lui lança Harry.

\- Nous en savons un rayon sur la possession, dit sombrement Seto. Nous avons tous dû y faire face dans le passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Nous pouvons dire quand quelqu'un est possédé, ou a été possédé, dit Marek. Ça laisse une marque distinctive sur l'esprit et sur l'âme.

\- Vous pouvez voir dans les esprits ? demanda Hermione, légèrement intriguée.

\- Oui, répondit rapidement Marek avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ton esprit ne porte pas cette marque. Tu n'es victime d'aucune manipulation ou d'aucun acte répréhensible dans le cas de Mr Weasley.

\- Attendez ! intervint Ron. Vous avez dit que vous sentiriez si Voldemort tentait de posséder Harry. Comment ?

\- Nous avons des protections et des boucliers entourant le château et le parc, répondit Seto. Vous les avez traversés quand vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard et vous les traversez chaque fois que vous allez à Pré-au-Lard. Nous savons exactement qui sort de l'école et qui rentre. Si Voldemort avait tenté une possession, cela aurait déclenché les sorts.

\- Mais Poudlard est supposé être l'endroit le plus sûr sur Terre ! déclara Hermione. Pourquoi il y aurait besoin d'autres sortilèges de protection ?

\- Nous sommes là pour garder l'école, répondit Marek. Quand on garde quelque chose, on le fait bien.

\- De plus, Hermione, dit Harry, si Poudlard était vraiment aussi sûre, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il engagé les Mages ?

\- Notre présence n'a rien à voir avec la sécurité de Poudlard, rétorqua sèchement Seto, mais tout à voir avec la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon pour votre peuple.

Marek dit quelque chose rapidement dans une langue qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard interrogateur pendant que Seto répondait mais son visage indiquait qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui. Les deux Mages lancèrent un regard interrogateur à l'Ombre sur le mur derrière eux avant de se retourner vers les adolescents.

\- Je sais que ton cerveau d'adolescent est gouverné par des hormones, reprit Marek à l'attention Harry, mais essaie de penser logiquement à l'avenir. Nous ne t'aimons pas plus que tu ne nous aimes.

\- Alors restez loin de nous, les défia-t-il hardiment.

Seto haussa un sourcil avant de dire froidement :

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir à l'instant. Mais le destin à une étrange façon d'agir. Au revoir.

Sur ce, les deux Mages se fondirent dans les Ombres, laissant derrière eux trois adolescents confus.


	22. Noël

**Chapitre 21 : Noël**

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, les gars ? demanda Bakura à Seto et Marek alors que ceux-ci les rejoignaient dans leur chambre après avoir quitté les adolescents.

\- Est-ce que les adolescents manquent de sens commun ou est-ce seulement Potter et ses amis ? demanda rhétoriquement Seto.

\- La plupart des adolescents n'en ont pas, répondit Marek, assis sur son lit. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas parce que tu as complètement zappé ces années, se moqua-t-il. Tu es passé de…. Tu as raté toutes les mauvaises décisions qui font grandir.

\- Quoi, comme contrôler des gens comme des drones aveugles pour se venger d'un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans ? répliqua Seto.

\- Exactement, répondit Marek avec suffisance. J'ai beaucoup appris de cette expérience.

\- Évidemment, fit Seto en roulant des yeux avant de se tourner vers Bakura qui regardait l'échange avec amusement. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps pour revenir ? Ça fait presque une semaine !

\- J'ai suivi le serpent jusqu'à son maître avant de le tuer, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je devais savoir où envoyer le corps.

\- Mais tu avais l'année pour trouver, remarqua Seto, confus.

\- Ça fait du bien d'employer les bonnes vieilles méthodes, répondit nonchalamment Bakura, répétant ce qu'il avait dit à Ryô.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant, dit Marek.

Bakura jeta un coup d'œil fugace aux alentours, même s'ils étaient complètement seuls.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il sérieusement.  
Les visages de Seto et Marek devinrent sérieux alors qu'ils acquiesçaient d'un signe de tête, toute forme de plaisanterie oubliée.

\- L'Anneau agit bizarrement depuis que j'ai commencé à chasser l'âme de Voldemort. Encore plus après avoir trouvé le morceau à la banque. Chaque fois que je lui demande de trouver un autre morceau d'âme, il devient fou, comme s'il ne savait pas où pointer. Je ne sais pas si la magie du sorcier est en train d'interférer avec lui ou quoi, mais je ne peux pas complètement faire confiance à l'Anneau pour le moment quand ça concerne Voldemort.

\- C'est plutôt sérieux, grimaça Seto. Tu es sûr que le Pharaon ne devrait pas en être averti ?

\- Le Pharaon passerait son temps à s'inquiéter de quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas réparer. Autant ne pas lui faire perdre son temps avec ça.

\- Tu as toujours le contrôle sur les Ombres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marek.

\- À la perfection, répondit Bakura, manipulant une vrille d'Ombre dans sa main pour le prouver.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de les trouver, proposa Marek. Le destin peut être capricieux.

\- Peut-être, approuva Bakura avec hésitation.

\- Bon, dit Seto pour changer de sujet. Une idée de ce que Yami voulait à Yûgi, Ryô et Shizu ?

\- Ryô a dit quelque chose à propos d'une Serdaigle qui parlait à Kuriboh, répondit Bakura.

\- Et la petite boule de poil n'a pas explosé ? s'amusa Marek.

\- Apparemment pas. Yûgi et le Pharaon parlent avec elle depuis un certain temps. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Je suppose qu'ils voulaient les moins menaçants d'entre nous pour lui parler, soupçonna Seto.

\- Eh bien, considérant que Ryô a dit qu'ils prenaient le thé avec elle dans nos quartiers, tu as probablement raison, répondit Bakura, légèrement ennuyé.

Il était difficile de dire si c'était parce que Seto avait raison ou parce qu'il y avait une sorcière qui prenait le thé chez eux.

\- Je suis sûr que le Pharaon sait ce qu'il fait, fit Marek en haussant les épaules, irritant un peu plus Bakura.

\- Il ferait mieux d'avoir une sacrée bonne explication quand il reviendra, gronda Bakura, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une _réelle_ menace.

* * *

 **Plus tard ce soir-là**

\- Hey, Pharaon ! appela Bakura, jetant le papier qu'il avait volé en bas.

Les nouvelles des sorciers l'avaient diverti. Yami et les autres Mages venaient de rentrer de Poudlard.

\- Hey quoi ? répondit le Pharaon en se tournant vers lui, croisant les bras et fronçant un sourcil.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ami-ami avec une _sorcière_ ? demanda-t-il en imitant la posture du Pharaon.

\- Oui, plus tard.

\- C'est toujours «plus tard» avec toi, se plaignit Bakura.

\- Je pensais que cinq millénaires et demi t'auraient appris la patience, dit doucement Yami.

\- Ne commence pas à me bassiner avec ta «patience», répliqua Bakura. Je suis un voleur ! J'ai plus de patience que vous tous réunis.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Yami en levant les yeux au ciel. Que s'est-il passé ici aujourd'hui?

Bakura se renfrogna au changement de sujet mais s'y conforma :

\- Pas grand-chose. Je suis revenu ce matin avec la tête du serpent, les sorciers ont rendu visite à Weasley et Seto et Marek ont dit à Potter qu'il n'avait pas été possédé.

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils eu le besoin de lui dire ça ? demanda Yami, confus.

\- _Apparemment_ , depuis son rêve avec le serpent, il est en quelque sorte convaincu qu'il était possédé par Voldemort et était celui qui a réellement attaqué Weasley, expliqua Bakura avec un roulement d'yeux.

Yami cligna des yeux.

\- Quel genre de logique tordue l'a conduit à _cette_ conclusion ?

\- Râ seul le sait, répliqua Bakura. Dois-je aller chercher Marek et Seto pour que tu puisses t'expliquer ?

\- Peut-être puisque tu ne veux pas attendre, céda Yami avec un soupir.

Bakura décolla rapidement, avide d'en entendre plus sur cette sorcière. Yûgi passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Bakura t'a donnée du fil à retordre ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Il est si impatient, répondit Yami en s'installant sur une chaise.

\- Eh bien, c'était un mouvement plutôt audacieux qui a été fait, songea Yûgi. Après tout, notre expérience avec les sorciers n'a pas vraiment été bonne.

\- C'est pourquoi c'est vous que j'ai appelé, expliqua Yami. Je savais que si j'étais trop téméraire, tu n'hésiterais pas à dire ce que tu pensais.

\- Outre le fait que nous semblons moins menaçants que Seto, Marek et Bakura, sourit Yûgi.

\- Oui, approuva Yami, à part ça en effet.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas rester pour écouter Bakura râler et délirer.

Il tourna les talons.

\- J'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Seto quand tu m'as appelé. Tu sais comment il est à propos des tâches inachevées.

_Tu ferais mieux d'aller régler ta revanche avant que Bakura ne le rejoigne, comprit Yami alors que Yûgi s'en allait.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et en soupira une fois seul. C'était un jour dingue depuis qu'il avait trouvé Luna Lovegood en train de bavarder avec Kuriboh. La sorcière était certainement étrange, même selon les standards des sorciers. Il semblait que sa pureté lui permettait de voir des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir car elle était capable de distinguer facilement Yûgi de Yami et de dire qu'ils représentaient eux-mêmes ce qu'étaient les Ombres : un mélange de lumière et d'obscurité.

\- Après tout, avait-elle dit, une ombre ne peut pas exister dans une lumière aveuglante et elle ne peut pas non plus exister dans les ténèbres. Une ombre a besoin de lumière et d'obscurité pour exister.

Intriguée par son apparente ouverture d'esprit qui la distinguait clairement du reste des sorciers que les Mages avaient rencontrés, Yami avait invité la jeune fille à prendre le thé dans leurs chambres. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui attirait Yami. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait le Yûgi d'autrefois. Luna avait fait un commentaire désinvolte sur combien elle aimait l'AD parce que c'était comme avoir des amis et comme s'était agréable d'être constamment entourée d'amis si proches que vous les considériez comme des membres de la famille.

Ils avaient fini par parler pendant des heures dans leur chambre. Il s'est avéré que Luna était une merveilleuse ressource pour comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit d'un sorcier. Elle ne cacha rien quand elle expliqua comment les sorciers étaient élevés et comment ils devaient penser. Elle allait même jusqu'à la comparer à la pensée des Mages. Mais Yami devait dire que sa pure honnêteté était rafraîchissante. Pas du tout comme Dumbledore ou n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre qui avait essayé de les manipuler pour satisfaire leurs caprices. Non, Luna était honnête avec ses mots parce qu'elle était honnête en tant que personne.

Bakura revint, traînant Seto et Marek derrière lui.

\- D'accord, Pharaon, dit-il en se plantant fermement sur une chaise. Commence à expliquer.

* * *

 **Noël**

Harry réveilla le matin de Noël avec une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Il s'assit rapidement et mit ses lunettes pour voir Ron déjà réveillé et occupé à ouvrir sa pile de cadeaux.

\- Joyeux Noël, Ron, le salua-t-il.

\- Joyeux Noël, lui répondit son ami. Bonne chance cette année. Merci pour la boussole de balai au fait. C'est excellent ! Bien mieux le cadeau d'Hermione. Elle m'a donné un _planificateur de devoirs_.

Harry tria rapidement ses cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui d'Hermione. Lui aussi avait reçu une espèce de journal. En le feuilletant, il constata que chaque fois qu'il tournait une page, il disait quelque chose comme : _fais_ _-le aujourd'hui ou plus tard_ _tu le regretteras_ _!_ Harry se demanda si le charme disparaîtrait et, si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il pouvait le laisser «accidentellement» tomber dans le feu ?

Tous deux continuèrent à déballer joyeusement leurs cadeaux. Harry reçut un autre pull de Mrs Weasley. Il en avait un chaque année mais ce serait toujours son présent préféré puisque c'était le premier _véritable_ cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu. Mais bien que le pull soit son favori, le cadeau le plus utile qu'il reçut cette année vint de Sirius et Lupin. Ils lui avaient donné une série de livres intitulée _Pratique de la Magie Défensive et son Utilisation Contre les Forces du Mal_. Harry feuilleta ardemment le premier volume, faisant déjà des plans de leçons pour l'AD avec ce qu'il voyait dans le livre.

Un _crac_ sonore retentit dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de Harry du livre et celle de Ron sur le compas à balais qu'il examinait. Fred et George avaient transplané au pied du lit de Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, les salua nonchalamment George. Ne descendez pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Maman pleure encore, expliqua Fred avec un soupir. Percy a renvoyé son pull de Noël.

\- Sans un mot, ajouta son jumeau. Il n'a pas demandé de nouvelle de Papa ou quoi que ce soit.

\- En parlant de papa, dit Ron. Il est levé ?

\- Pas vu de la matinée, répondit Fred avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Les Mages ne nous ont pas laissés le voir non plus.

\- Ils disaient qu'il irait mieux à Noël, râla Ron, un peu blessé et confus.

\- Peut-être qu'ils attendent juste plus tard pour le libérer, proposa George.

Ginny passa la tête par la porte.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Elle portait un chandail bleu avec un "G" jaune sur le devant.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir.

\- Joyeux Noël, ma chère sœur, s'exclama George, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraînant dans la pièce. Dis-nous ce que tu as vu.

Avec l'attention de tout le monde sur elle, Ginny baissa la voix et dit :

\- Maman a fait des pulls de Noël pour les Mages !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama George, repoussant sa sœur.

\- Elle a fait quoi ? répéta Harry.

Après réflexion, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Mrs Weasley essayait de remercier les Mages pour avoir sauvé son mari pendant un certain temps maintenant. Harry devina qu'elle pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rejeter quelque chose comme ça à Noël.

\- Elle est folle ! grogna Ron.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Fred, perché sur un côté du lit. Est-ce que tu les as vus les brûler ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Non, répondit Ginny en se redressant. J'ai vu le Mage Ryô en _porter_ un !

Les quatre garçons regardèrent Ginny comme si elle avait une autre tête.

\- Pas possible ! s'exclama George. Pourquoi les Mages voudraient porter ces choses ? dit-il en désignant son propre pull.

Harry essaya d'imaginer le Mage Ryô en train de porter un pull mais l'image qui lui vint était quelque chose de trop mignon qui entrait en conflit avec tout ce qu'il savait sur les Mages.

\- Peut-être que si maman les voit les porter, elle oubliera cette face de rat que nous devons malheureusement appeler notre frère, déclara pensivement Fred.

\- Hey, les enfants !

Sirius apparut à son tour.

\- Votre mère a préparé le petit-déjeuner en bas.

\- On arrive, promit Harry en se levant et écartant prudemment ses présents.

Tout le monde descendit les escaliers pour trouver Hermione qui aidait Mrs Weasley plus calme à mettre tout sur la table.

\- Joyeux Noël, les salua-t-elle en traversant la cuisine.

\- Joyeux Noël, mes chéris.

Mrs Weasley les enlaça.

Ginny balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Papa n'est pas encore là ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas entendu la conversation des garçons un peu plus tôt.

Le sourire de Mrs Wealsey s'affaissa un peu.

\- Pas encore, dit-elle. J'ai essayé d'aller le voir ce matin mais les Mages ne m'ont pas laissé entrer.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils le laisseront sortir aujourd'hui, lui assura Sirius en rejoignant la conversation. Pour le moment, je crois que nous devrions profiter de ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner que tu nous as préparé.

Les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Sirius savourèrent un merveilleux petit-déjeuner préparé par Mrs Weasley, bien qu'ils n'échangèrent guère plus que quelques remerciements pour les différents cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Il y avait beaucoup de tension nerveuse parmi les Weasley alors qu'ils continuaient à jeter des coups d'œil à la porte, manifestement dans l'espoir de voir arriver Mr Weasley à tout moment. Harry se retrouva happé par l'appréhension de l'attente même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi que tout le monde était si nerveux. Ils avaient pu voir Mr Weasley régulièrement et savaient qu'il se remettait bien mais, là encore, tout ce qui concernait sa convalescence menait à aujourd'hui. Sirius aida à nettoyer la table après que tout le monde eut fini de manger pendant que les adolescents vaquaient à leur occupation. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

\- C'était probablement le petit déjeuner de Noël le moins joyeux que j'ai jamais eu, se plaignit Ron en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- Il y _avait_ pas mal de tension, approuva Hermione en remmenant ses bras contre elle. C'était un peu inconfortable.

Une longue minute de silence passa.

\- Je suppose que nous avons le reste de notre journée, fit Harry. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les Mages relâchent ton père, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête vers Ron. Que faisons-nous ?

\- On pourrait voir si on peut trouver un Mage ? suggéra Ron avec un demi-haussement d'épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione en fixant le rouquin.

\- Ginny a dit que Maman leur a fait des pulls de Noël, l'informa-t-il en tirant sur le sien, _et_ au moins un d'entre eux le porte. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux.

\- Est-ce que les Mages célèbrent Noël au moins ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Le trio se regarda, aucun d'eux ne s'étant vraiment posé à cette question auparavant. C'était un concept qu'ils avaient connu toute leur vie et ils ne s'étaient même pas demandé si certains ne célébraient _pas_ cette fête.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Hermione. La légende des Mages des Ombres remonte à des siècles. Qui sait quel âge ils ont réellement ? Peut-être vivaient-ils avant même que Noël existe. Ils se cachent depuis si longtemps qu'il est possible qu'ils ne connaissent pas le concept.

\- La nuit où ils ont joué Maugrey, Bakura a dit quelque chose, se rappela Harry. Comme quoi ils étaient aussi vieux que les pyramides d'Égypte.

\- Quand a-t-il dit ça ? demanda Ron, repensant à cette nuit et ne se souvenant pas d'une rencontre avec le Mage grincheux.

\- Juste après que Sirius et Lupin aient emmené Maugrey à l'étage. Je… les ai peut-être confrontés à propos de tout ça, marmonna Harry, penaud, en regardant le sol.

\- Harry ! gémit Hermione. C'était dangereux de faire ça !

\- C'était il y a longtemps et il n'a pas perdu son âme pour autant, alors tout va bien, tenta de l'apaiser Ron.

\- Que leur as-tu dit ? demanda Hermione à Harry, ignorant l'intervention de Ron.

\- Hm…. réfléchit Harry.

Il était tellement en colère à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait, les mots sortants tout seuls. Je ne sais plus.

\- Je ne sais plus, admit-il. Quelque chose à propos de justice je crois.

\- Effectivement, fit une voix derrière eux.

Harry était tellement habitué à ça maintenant qu'il ne sursauta même pas.

Le trio se retourna pour voir le Mage dont ils parlaient, les bras croisés et avec une expression acerbe, probablement dû au fait qu'il portait un pull rouge avec un «B» blanc sur le devant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvenait encore à paraître menaçant.

\- Potter disait «Qui êtes-vous pour dicter les règles ?» continua Bakura. Je lui ai simplement rappelé que ce sont vos amis de l'Ordre qui nous ont _demandé_ de l'aide, alors nous avons tous les droits d'imposer nos règles. Je lui ai aussi rappelé qu'il n'était et n'est toujours pas, en mesure de défier notre autorité car l'âge collectif de tout le monde ici n'atteint même pas un _dixième_ du mien.

\- Vous faites toujours ça ? demanda Ron, une main sur son cœur.

 _Lui_ avait sursauté à l'entrée de Bakura. Ce dernier le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Passer toujours par les murs et nous surprendre ! expliqua le garçon. Au moins, les jumeaux font du bruit quand ils apparaissaient quelque part pour nous dire qu'ils sont dans la pièce !

\- Oui, répondit rapidement Bakura.

\- Je suppose que vous étiez encore en train d'écouter notre conversation ? demanda aigrement Harry.

\- Crois-moi, gronda Bakura, J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter une brochette d'adolescents ignorants mais je sais de quoi vous parlez, oui. Les Ombres savent tout. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce que le Pharaon m'a envoyé.

Hermione se hérissa au mot «ignorants» mais ne dit rien. Ce qui était intelligent selon Harry parce que Bakura n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux. Là encore, Harry n'avait jamais vu autre chose chez ce Mage particulier. Bakura regarda directement le jeune homme en continuant :

\- Dumbledore est apparemment préoccupé par l'ouverture de ton esprit. Il croit que la connexion que vous partagez avec Voldemort sera bientôt quelque chose qu'il utilisera contre toi... et il n'a pas tort.

\- Dumbledore ne m'a prêté aucune attention cette année, argumenta Harry. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par «l'ouverture d'esprit» de Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh pour l'amour de Râ, je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! marmonna Bakura en baissant les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de reporter son attention sur les adolescents. Toi, et toi seul, sous prétexte de leçon de rattrapages, rencontrera Severus Rogue une fois par semaine à la rentrée pour des leçons d'Occlumencie.

\- Occlu- _quoi_ ? répéta Ron, abasourdi.

\- L'art de bloquer son esprit aux personnes indésirables, expliqua froidement Bakura. Votre directeur et l'espion sont relativement doués dans cette discipline.

\- Alors pourquoi Dumbledore ne peut pas me l'apprendre ? protesta Harry.

\- Il y a un instant tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cet homme, observa Bakura. Après tout, il t'ignorait à tes yeux.

\- C'est mieux que Rogue.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Bakura avec un haussement de sourcil indiquant qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Néanmoins, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui est en charge de ton éducation et c'est _lui_ qui a décidé quels seraient tes professeurs. Je livre juste le message pour que l'identité de l'espion ne soit pas compromise en venant ici maintenant.

\- Et Ombrage ? intervint Hermione.

\- Quoi Ombrage ?

\- Si elle découvre qu'Harry prend des leçons particulières dans une matière qui n'est même pas enseignée à l'école, lui _et_ Rogue vont avoir de gros problèmes !

\- D'où le prétexte, gamine.  
Bakura roula des yeux, sa patience s'amenuisant.  
\- Ne parlez _à personne_ de ce qui se passe vraiment et personne ne le saura.

Bakura tourna les talons mais Hermione l'arrêta.

\- Attendez ! J'ai une question.

Bakura se retourna, la regardant comme s'il décidait s'il devait être énervé ou amusé par son audace. Après quelques minutes de silence, il lâcha :

\- Eh bien, parle, fillette ! J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, oui, dit Hermione avec nervosité en se tordant les mains. Eh bien, euh, je me demandais… avezvousdonnerunepénalitéàFol-Oeil ?

Balura aussi un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- Tu es certainement une sorcière intéressante, déclara-t-il en s'approchant de l'adolescente terrifiée, ses yeux écarlates verrouillés sur elle.

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent légèrement, prêts à la tirer en arrière en un instant si nécessaire.

\- Ton besoin de réponses est vraiment remarquable, dit Bakura en s'approche encore plus près. Tu poses une question sur un sujet dont tu n'es rien censée savoir, juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

Les adolescents frissonnèrent à ces mots. Avaient-ils franchi une ligne en en apprenant plus sur Yami no Games ? Cela ne semblait pas si important à l'époque mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec les Mages. Bakura rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, provoquant la confusion chez Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Pensiez-vous vraiment que vous pouviez en apprendre davantage sur Yami no Games et les pénalités sans que nous le sachions ?

Harry se réprimanda pour avoir été si effrayé. Bien sûr que les Mages avaient été au courant de leurs découvertes et, s'ils s'y étaient opposés, Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils les auraient joués le soir même.

\- Donc, est-ce que Fol-Oeil a eu une pénalité ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Bakura.

\- Donc il va se réveiller bientôt ? questionna Ron, plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui la lui ai infligée.

\- Mais il y _a_ une chance qu'il se réveille ? fit Hermione.

\- Éventuellement.

Les adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Mais faites attention où vous fourrez vos nez dans le futur, reprit Bakura, les Ombres commençant à envelopper. Un jour, vous pourriez trouver quelque chose dont vous ne voulez rien savoir.

Sur cet avertissement inquiétant, le Mage disparut.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Harry se souvint de la raison pour laquelle le Mage était là au départ et sentit que Noël était juste ruiné pour lui. Cela avait si bien commencé ! Mais maintenant il devait passer le reste de la journée, et des vacances, en sachant qu'il allait avoir des leçons en tête-à-tête avec Rogue.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avions pas besoin de les chasser, dit Ron, brisant la tension qui était restée dans la pièce même après le départ de Bakura.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Pour voir si Maman leur avait vraiment tricoté des pulls et s'ils les portaient ! expliqua Ron.

\- Oh, oui, répondit son ami qui avait tout oublié de leur plan dès que Bakura s'était montré.

\- Je suis sure que ce ne sera pas si mauvais, le réconforta Hermione. Rogue est un professeur après tout et il travaille pour l'Ordre.

\- Merci, Hermione, répondit Harry, appréciant ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Mais il savait à quoi s'attendre après avoir côtoyé Rogue pendant si longtemps.

\- _Et_ , continua-t-elle avec optimisme, nous savons que Fol-Oeil n'est pas coincé dans le coma pour toujours ! Donc il y a au moins quelques bonnes nouvelles.

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison et lui était reconnaissant pour son optimisme. Ils réussirent à se tenir occupés jusqu'à environ quatre heures de l'après-midi quand Mme Weasley appela tout le monde en bas pour le dîner de Noël. Lupin et Tonks étaient arrivés plus tôt dans l'après-midi et les attendaient dans la salle à manger. Harry remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir plus de chaises que d'habitude. Faisant un rapide compte, il nota qu'il y avait sept chaises supplémentaires à table si Mr Wealsey était autorisé à les rejoindre. Sirius aida gaiement Mrs Weasley à tout mettre sur la table pendant que les enfants prenaient place.

\- Est-ce que les Mages vont se joindre à nous ? demanda Harry en pointant les chaises supplémentaires.

\- Molly les a invités, répondit Sirius en prenant place près de son filleul, mais c'est difficile de dire qu'ils vont vraiment se montrer.

Ils étaient sur le point de commencer quand une voix à la porte les arrêta.

\- Ça sent bon, Molly.

Tout le monde se leva pour voir Arthur Weasley debout sur le pas de la porte, l'air en parfaite santé. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été mordu par le serpent.

\- Arthur ! cria Molly en bondissant et se précipitant pour embrasser son mari.

Au même moment, les enfants Weasley se levèrent et saluèrent joyeusement leur père. Les non Weasley présents regardèrent tendrement la scène touchante.

Rapidement, elle conduisit son mari à un siège et commença à le servir, malgré ses protestations, affirmant de pouvoir faire le lui-même. La joie de Noël imprégnait de nouveau l'atmosphère de la Maison Black alors que tous parlèrent et rirent tout au long de leur dîner de Noël. Les Mages ne les rejoignirent pas mais cela convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il était certain que leur présence ne ferait que réduire à néant l'ambiance. À cet instant, tout était parfait.


	23. Détour Egyptien

**Chapitre 22 : Détour Égyptien**

Il était presque temps pour les enfants de retourner à Poudlard et Yami était assis seul dans sa chambre au Square Grimmauld. Pas exactement par choix. Il avait en fait espéré pouvoir passer la journée avec Yûgi car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver, mais Bakura et les autres avaient décidé de saisir cette opportunité pour s'entraîner, donc Yami avait été laissé seul avec ses pensées.

Yami laissa échapper un grondement sourd et serra sa main en un poing. Il était fatigué de tout ce que Yûgi et Bakura lui cachaient. Ils travaillaient sur leur projet depuis des mois ! Ils pouvaient bien lui dire l'essentiel de ce qu'ils préparaient ? Il laissa échapper un long soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sans se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Yûgi, ce qu'il se refusait à faire, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait, alors il s'était résolu à être patient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit où lui et Yûgi avaient chacun un petit sac de vêtements, débattant sur un rapide voyage en Égypte pour déposer leurs cadeaux de Noël. Yami ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des gros pulls qui traînaient au-dessus de leurs affaires. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Noël inattendu de la part de Molly Weasley mais au moins c'était quelque chose de pratique. Ryô avait instantanément apprécié le sien, disant que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien possédé de fait maison et il l'avait porté joyeusement toute la journée. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Bakura de porter le sien. Yami avait difficilement pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Bakura qu'il était celui qui devrait parler à Potter de ses nouveaux cours. Bien qu'il riait du malheur du voleur, il en voulait à l'homme qui les avait conduits jusqu'à ce point.

Même si Dumbledore n'était pas aussi intelligent avec ses manipulations qu'il le pensait probablement, il était efficace. Les Mages pouvaient toujours voir à travers ce que l'homme essayait de faire mais ils étaient frustrés quand ils décidaient que le meilleur plan d'action était de l'accompagner. L'homme avait partagé avec l'espion ses inquiétudes concernant le lien apparent de Potter avec Voldemort et son inquiétude que Voldemort puisse essayer d'en profiter pour attirer le garçon vers lui. Les Mages devaient reconnaître cela comme un argument valable mais ils étaient curieux de savoir ce que le directeur allait faire à ce sujet. À leur grande surprise, il avait demandé à l'homme que le garçon _détestait_ de lui enseigner cette compétence.

Yami était certain que Dumbledore espérait que les Mages interviendraient et prendraient la place de l'espion en tant que professeurs de Potter mais ce jour arriverait le jour où il donnerait son trône à Bakura. Malheureusement, les Mages étaient encore obligés à jouer aux «messagers», car la position de Rogue aurait été compromise s'il l'avait fait lui-même. Même s'ils détestaient les sorciers, les Mages devaient convenir que cela serait contre-productif pour leurs propres plans.

De chamailleries tirèrent Yami de ses pensées. Il était évident pour Yami que c'était Potter et ses amis mais les voix étaient étouffées. Il se dirigea la porte fermée et l'ouvrit pour lui permettre d'entendre mieux.

\- C'est un être vivant, Ron ! s'échauffait Granger. Les elfes de maison ne devraient pas être asservis aux sorciers !

\- Tu pourrais te rentrer dans le crâne que les elfes de maison aiment faire des corvées? lança Weasley en retour.

\- Balivernes ! Ils pensent seulement qu'ils aiment ça parce qu'ils ne connaissent rien de mieux ! Je veux dire, regarde Dobby -

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser Dobby comme preuve de quoi que ce soit, Hermione, intervint calmement Potter. Dobby n'était pas heureux avec les Malfoy. Il s'est pratiquement asservi à moi.

\- Tu vois ? dit victorieusement Ron.

\- Il aime quand même être libre ! contra Granger. Pourquoi tous les autres ne pourraient-ils pas l'être ? Je suis sûre qu'ils travailleraient encore, ils sont payés...

\- Être payé est une énorme offense pour les elfes de maison ! la coupa Weasley. Nous avons été au-dessus de ça !

\- Et qu'en est-il de Winky ? intervint de nouveau Potter. Être libérée a été la pire punition qu'elle a pu recevoir. Elle passe ses journées à boire maintenant.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles vous deux ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Yami fronça les sourcils alors que les adolescents s'éloignaient et qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre. Quel était le problème avec l'utilisation des elfes de maison pour les corvées ? Oui, Granger avait raison de dire que c'étaient des êtres vivants mais ne comprenait-elle pas que certaines personnes, et d'autres espèces magiques, aimaient servir les autres ? Pour certains, c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvaient un but et le leur ôter revenait à les détruire. Mahad avait donné sa vie pour servir Yami éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer dire au magicien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire.

Yami secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et regarda les gros pulls sur le lit. L'Égypte semblait être une très bonne idée à présent. Cela lui permettrait de sortir de la maison et de _faire_ quelque chose au lieu de rester assis toute la journée. De plus, il pourrait vérifier les défenses et s'assurer que Dumbledore n'avait pas exploité leur résidence. Il était sûr que le vieil homme avait probablement envoyé des gens là-bas, sous prétexte de défendre de lieu, pour essayer de trouver plus d'informations à leur sujet, mais leur labyrinthe était si bien défendu qu'il n'était pas inquiet.

Son esprit tapota doucement les boucliers de l'esprit de Yûgi et attendit patiemment que l'hikari les abaisse pour qu'ils puissent parler.  
 _'Quoi de neuf ?'_

La voix mentale de Yûgi semblait essoufflée, ce qui poussa Yami à se demander ce que lui et Bakura faisaient.

' _Tu vas bien ?'_ demanda Yami. _'Tu as l'air de travailler dur.'_

' _Bakura et moi essayons juste de travailler sur quelque chose'_ répondit Yûgi. _'Mais tu n'as pas répondu.'_

' _Oui'_ dit Yami, temporairement distrait en se demandant ce que les deux pouvaient bien faire pour que Yûgi semble avoir couru un marathon. ' _Je vais un peu en_ _Égypte_ _pour y déposer nos cadeaux de Noël et vérifier les sorts. Je voulais juste te le faire savoir.'_

' _Tu seras parti longtemps ?'_

' _Je ne pense pas rentré plus tard que ce soir'_ répondit Yami. _'Je te ferai savoir si je change mes plans. Je serais de toute manière revenu à temps pour le retour des enfants à l'école demain.'_

 _'_ _D'accord'_ approuva Yûgi. _'Sois prudent.'_

' _Oui'_ lui assura Yami avant de se reculer de l'esprit de Yûgi et de sentir les boucliers se remettre en place.

Yami rassembla rapidement les affaires à ramener en Égypte et s'avança dans les Ombres. Les ténèbres étaient réconfortantes alors que Yami les traversait vers l'une des entrées cachées de leur maison. Les Ombres dansaient autour de lui avec espièglerie, comme si elles espéraient être remarquées par le Pharaon. Yami sourit doucement et continua à marcher.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, seulement quelques minutes, et il se retrouva juste devant leur maison, toujours dans les Ombres. Il allait entrer quand le Gardien Celte apparut.

 _-_ _Heureux de vous revoir, Pharaon_ , le salua le guerrier. _Il y a eu beaucoup d_ _'étrangers_ _qui sont entrés dans le labyrinthe en votre absence._  
 _\- Je ne reste pas_ , dit Yami, e _t qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «_ _des étrangers qui_ _sont entrés» ? Qui sont-ils ? Qu'avez-vous fait avec eux ?_

\- _Beaucoup semblent avoir de la magie dans leurs veines, comme les sorciers qu_ _i vous entourent_ _maintenant._ _L'un n'a pas de magie_ _. Nous n_ _'_ _avons fait que les piéger dans le labyrinthe et les éloigner des salles sacrées._

\- _Je vois._

Yami changea de direction pour se diriger vers sa chambre avant d'aller dans n'importe quelle autre partie de leur maison.

\- _Merci. Je vais m'occuper de cela à présent._

 _\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Pharaon._

Le guerrier s'inclina avant de s'évanouir dans les Ombres.

Yami déposa rapidement son chargement sur son lit, décidant que leurs affaires pourraient être rangées correctement plus tard. Il utilisa les Ombres pour apprendre l'emplacement des intrus. Il y avait cinq présences étrangères disséminées dans le labyrinthe. Il y avait un mangemort, trois sorciers, vraisemblablement des hommes de Dumbledore, et une personne non magique. Les Ombres murmuraient que cet homme était un voleur recherché dans quelques villages. Trois personnes étaient tombées dans les différents pièges se cachant dans des impasses et les deux autres, un sorcier et le voleur, exploraient prudemment les extrémités opposées du labyrinthe.

Les deux parties avaient soigneusement évité les pièges mais avaient également continué à atterrir dans des impasses. Yami sourit. Marek et Shizu avaient fait un excellent travail avec la mise en place du labyrinthe et les sorts de Bakura redirigeaient constamment les indésirables.

Yami fronça les sourcils en songeant à qui il s'occuperait en premier. Il pourrait laisser les trois qui étaient coincés dans les pièges pour le moment. En fait, il n'aurait pas à s'en approcher du tout. Tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir à faire serait d'ordonner aux Ombres de consommer tout ce qui se trouvait dans ces pièges et ce serait tout.

Non, soupira-t-il, il jouerait avec eux individuellement, mais il laisserait toujours les trois pris au piège pour la fin. Yami décida qu'il s'occuperait d'abord du voleur car il était plutôt proche de la Chambre Rituelle ; la chambre dans laquelle Yami avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et où Bakura et lui avaient acquis des corps permanents. Marek avait stocké beaucoup d'informations historiques là-bas, donc c'était l'une des pièces les plus protégées. L'autre sorcier était près de la cuisine, qui se trouvait près de la salle de sécurité de Seto mais ce n'était pas aussi menaçant que le voleur. Après ça, il enverrait les Magemorts à Voldemort et présenterait les trois sorciers à Dumbledore afin de demander une explication, bien qu'il soupçonnât déjà ce que l'homme lui dirait. Yami avait hâte de voir le jour où il pourrait jouer cet homme arriver.

L'ordre décidé, Yami s'envola en direction du voleur, tout en formant son plan d'attaque. Il atteignit la chambre rituelle et se percha sur l'autel puis ordonna aux Ombres de permettre au voleur de trouver l'endroit. Après avoir été rassurées sur le fait que Yami savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'était pas fou, les Ombres se conformèrent à sa volonté. Il était naturel que les Ombres hésitent à suivre cet ordre car elles avaient passé presque toute leur existence à cacher et à protéger les informations contenues dans cette pièce.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Yami ne sente la présence excitée à travers la porte. Il appela rapidement les Ombres pour le cacher, bien qu'il n'ait pas changé sa position. La porte s'ouvrit avec précaution et le voleur regarda à l'intérieur. Il était d'âge moyen, probablement dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux en désordre et une barbe râpeuse. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce à la recherche de tout signe de piège avant de faire un pas prudent. Quand il devint clair que rien ne se passerait, l'homme se détendit et commença à se parler à lui-même tout en marchant dans la pièce.

\- C'est phénoménal ! s'exclama-t-il. Si jamais je sors de ce piège mortel, je serai riche ! Oh, mec ! Regardez ces pierres! Ces parchemins ! N'importe quel historien paierait un prix élevé pour mettre la main dessus ! En fait, oublions les historiens : ils posent beaucoup de questions. N'importe qui paiera un prix élevé pour cela !

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Yami réapparut sur l'autel, attendant patiemment avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Ce serait un bon jeu, à coup sûr. L'homme se détourna des rouleaux qu'il examinait et hurla.  
\- AAAARRGGHH! Q-qui êt-êtes vous ? bégaya-t-il en pointant un doigt tremblant vers le Pharaon.

\- Je suis le Pharaon qui vit ici, répondit Yami sans émotion, appréciant les émotions qui traversaient le visage de l'homme alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je suis le Pharaon dont vous voulez exploiter les secrets par profit.

\- Un fantôme ?

Le visage de l'homme blanchit de peur.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dans cette pièce qui est maudite et qui vous empêche de passer de l'autre côté ? demanda-t-il, essayant de rationaliser la situation, se rapprochant beaucoup plus de la vérité qu'il ne le pensait bien que Yami ne lui dirait pas. Je peux la détruire pour vous ! dit-il avec espoir. Alors vous pourrez vous reposer !

\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme, répondit Yami, glissant de l'autel et s'avançant lentement vers l'homme.

L'Oeil d'Horus brillait fortement au-dessus de ses yeux rubis.

\- Et la seule chose qui sera détruite dans cette pièce est votre avidité. Il est temps de jouer un Yami no Game !


	24. Retour à Poudlard

**Note de la traductrice :**

 **Petit cafouillage la semaine dernière. J'ai posté le 22 à la place du 21. Désolée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Retour à Poudlard**

Harry s'assit au petit déjeuner avec Ron, Hermione et les autres Weasley le matin où ils devaient retourner à Poudlard. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de discussions en cours parce que personne n'était excité de retourner à l'école aujourd'hui, car ils seraient de retour sous la domination d'Ombrage. Les jumeaux chuchotaient à propos de quelque chose mais tombaient suspicieusement dans le silence chaque fois que Mme Weasley passait à proximité. Ils terminèrent tous leur repas et allèrent chercher leurs affaires.

\- Comment allons-nous repartir ? demanda Ron en posant son sac avec les autres.  
Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut le Pharaon et Bakura assis à la table avec le même manteau noir qu'ils portaient la première fois qu'ils étaient aller à Poudlard.

Le Pharaon lisait le journal et Bakura, qui était assis de l'autre côté de la table, sirotait une tasse de thé.

\- Les Mages nous prennent-ils à nouveau?

\- Non, mon chéri.

Mrs Weasley ajusta la veste de son fils.

\- Remus et Tonks vous emmèneront tous dans le Magicobus.

\- Oh, dit Ron, légèrement déçu.

\- Si les Ombres te manquent autant, je peux m'arranger pour t'y renvoyer, lança Bakura depuis la table, souriant méchamment au rouquin. Mais tu y resteras beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois.

Ron pâlit et bégaya faiblement :

\- N-non merci.

Le Pharaon leva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait pour dire quelque chose dans une autre langue avant de concentrer de nouveau sur les pages devant lui. Quoi qu'il ait dit, ce fut suffisant pour que Bakura lève les yeux au ciel et se détourne des adolescents.

Lupin et Tonks descendirent, suivis par Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air heureux. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison et d'aider à escorter Harry à Poudlard. Ce dernier ne blâma pas son parrain. Il deviendrait fou s'il était pris au piège dans la maison vide des Dursley sans être pas autorisé en sortir.

\- Vous êtes prêts les enfants ? demanda Lupin en observant les six adolescents devant lui.

\- Je peux vous voler Harry juste une minute ? fit Sirius.

Mais il ne laissa à personne l'opportunité de répondre et poussa Harry dans la pièce adjacente. Harry regarda son tuteur d'un air interrogateur, se demandant ce que Sirius voulait.

\- Je voulais juste te donner ça.

Sirius sortit un paquet mal enroulé de sa robe et le lui tendit.

\- Ne l'ouvre pas ici, lui dit-il alors qu'Harry retournait le paquet entre ses mains.

\- Merci ? Répondit le jeune homme avec confusion. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un moyen de me contacter si les choses commencent à devenir difficiles à l'école, expliqua Sirius. Je suis au courant des leçons d'Occlumencie que tu es supposé suivre avec Rogue. Fais-moi savoir s'il commence à te donner du fil à retordre. C'est plus sûr qu'un hibou ou que la cheminée.

\- Merci, répéta Harry, en le fourrant dans sa poche, sachant qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais.  
Il ne voulait pas attirer Sirius hors de la maison sécurisée juste parce que Rogue était méchant. Rogue était toujours méchant avec lui.

Tonks passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tu as fini, Sirius ? Nous devons y aller !

\- On arrive ! répondit Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

Les deux se regardèrent, ne voulant pas se dire au revoir. Sirius attrapa finalement Harry dans une étreinte à un bras.

\- Prends soin de toi, gamin.

\- Bien sûr, lui assura Harry.

Les deux firent demi-tour pour voir tout le monde prêt à partir. Bakura était introuvable mais Pharaon n'avait pas quitté la table.

Les enfants se précipitèrent dans la rue. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Square Grimmauld, celui-ci disparut de nouveau entre les numéros 11 et 13. Harry fut un peu surpris de ne pas être suivi par un Mage. Tonks regarda nerveusement autour d'eux quand ils atteignirent le trottoir et Lupin leva son bras droit.

Le Magicobus apparut dans un grand bruit, manquant de peu un lampadaire sur le trottoir. Un jeune homme mince que Harry reconnut comme étant Stan Rocade sortit, habillé d'un uniforme violet.

\- Bienvenue dans le -

\- Oui, oui, on sait, le coupa Tonks en poussant les enfants à l'intérieur. Tout le monde à bord.

Les yeux de Stan s'éclairèrent quand il vit Harry mais un regard de Tonks l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai toujours voulu aller dans ce truc, dit Ron avec emphase, rejoignant Harry à bord et regardant autour de lui.

La dernière fois que Harry était monté dans ce bus, il faisait nuit et il y avait des lits partout. Maintenant que c'était le jour, les lits avaient été remplacés par des chaises qui ne semblaient pas plus sûres que les lits. Surtout qu'elles semblaient être groupées de façon désordonnée près d'une fenêtre et que certaines avaient l'air d'être tombées durant l'arrêt soudain du bus.

\- On dirait que nous devrons nous séparer, déclara Tonks. Fred, George et Ginny peuvent s'asseoir ici avec Remus. Le reste d'entre nous cherchera des sièges sur les ponts supérieurs.

Tonks conduisit Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'étage. Il y avait deux emplacements libres à l'avant et deux à l'arrière. Stan suivit avec impatience Harry et Ron à l'arrière. Les têtes se tournèrent lorsque Harry passa mais se retournèrent vers l'avant une fois qu'il fut assis.

Harry et Ron payèrent chacun Stan et le bus repartit, se balançant dangereusement. Avec un autre bruit fort, il se remit à accélérer. Tout le monde fut projeté en arrière et beaucoup de gens tombèrent de leur siège. Ron était parmi eux. Coquecigrue, dont la cage s'était ouverte quand Ron était tombé, voltigea près du plafond avant de s'installer sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Harry, qui avait réussi à rester debout en attrapant un support, remarqua que Stan semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il repéra quelque chose derrière Harry qui le fit pâlir et partir en courant. Confus, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ne vit que quelqu'un qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier rien qui ferait réagir quelqu'un comme Stan.

\- Je me demande de quoi il s'agissait, se demanda Ron en reprenant sa place après s'être levé du sol.  
\- Sais pas, dit Harry, en jetant des coups d'œil en essayant de repérer quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire mais sans rien voir.

Le bus continuait à avancer et se balançait dangereusement chaque fois qu'il prenait un virage. Harry et Ron atterrirent sur sol plusieurs fois alors que le bus continuait à s'arrêter pour ramasser et laisser partir un autre passager. À la septième fois, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange à propos de l'homme assis derrière eux. Pendant tout le voyage, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme tomber ou se faire repousser par le bus comme les autres.

Harry sentit la peur monter en lui alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de qui il s'agissait probablement. Effectivement, la fois suivante où le bus bondit violemment, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit l'homme bondir avec la grâce d'un chat sur le mur, ne tenant que son siège. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire pour Harry fut quand l'homme baissa le journal qu'il tenait pour révéler son visage. C'était Bakura.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, murmura Ron, se relevant _encore une fois_. Je ne veux plus jamais monter dans cette chose.

Harry l'ignora, fixant toujours le Mage, qui, bien sûr, avait remarqué qu'il était en train de le regarder. Celui-ci lui sourit mais ne dit rien en reprenant sa place. Ron remarqua que Harry regardait quelque chose et se tourna pour regarder aussi.

\- Un moyen de transport intéressant que vous avez, vous, les sorciers, sourit Bakura en montrant ses canines. Dites-moi, avez-vous une méthode qui vous mène du point A au point B sans vous faire valser dangereusement ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour défendre les sorciers mais s'arrêta. Le portoloin n'était certainement pas une méthode douce de transport, pas plus que le réseau de cheminette. Les deux impliquaient des quantités nauséabondes de rotation et de culbutes avant d'être plaqués au sol. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose du transplanage car il n'avait pas dix-sept ans et ne pouvait pas encore l'utiliser. Même la voiture volante que Ron et lui avaient prise lors de leur deuxième année avait fini par s'écraser sur un arbre qui voulait les tuer.

\- Nous avons les balais, répondit Ron, probablement plus offensé qu'Harry par l'accusation de Bakura.

\- Et le train, lui rappela Harry.

\- Bien sûr, approuva doucement Bakura avant de retourner à son journal.

Heureusement, aucun des autres passagers du bus ne semblait avoir remarqué leur échange.

Harry se dirigea vers l'avant du bus, les bras croisés et fulminant intérieurement. Les Mages semblaient toujours surgir au hasard et gâcher le moral de tout le monde. Le plus souvent, Harry finissait par se disputer avec eux sur une chose ou une autre. Une partie de lui était surprise qu'ils n'aient pas encore été joués. S'ils ne se disputaient pas, leur comportement sordide, comme maintenant avec Bakura, le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Bakura semblait particulièrement doué pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Le conducteur passa parmi eux et prit apparemment le visage aigre de Harry comme une aversion pour le trop grand nombre d'arrêts. Ce qui, pour être honnête, était partiellement le cas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bus entra à Pré-au-Lard, en passant par les rues enneigées. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de Pourdlard. Lupin et Tonks les aidèrent à prendre leurs bagages et descendirent pour leur dire au revoir. Harry fut un peu surpris que Bakura ne débarque pas avec eux mais il eut l'étrange sensation que le Mage serait de retour dans le château avant eux.

Aux revoirs et les vœux de bonnes santés furent échangés alors que les adolescents se préparaient à retourner au château. Lupin et Tonks remontèrent dans le bus, adressant un dernier signe aux enfants avant que l'autobus ne décolle à nouveau avec un grand bruit. Ils grimpèrent sur la colline jusqu'au château. Harry ne voulait rien de plus maintenant que de se pelotonner dans son lit et de dormir, d'autant plus qu'il savait que le lendemain allait lui apporter.

* * *

 **Mages – Salle commune des Mages**

\- Comment était le Magicobus ? demanda Yami depuis le canapé alors que Bakura entrait dans leurs quartiers pour la nuit.

La plupart des Mages étaient dans leur salle commune. Yûgi et Yami partageaient un petit canapé. Ryô et Marek étaient assis aux extrémités du plus grand. Seto se préparait une tasse de café près du mur. Shizu était probablement en train de se doucher ou de dormir.

Bakura se renfrogna, jetant son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
\- Les sorciers ont les moyens de transport les plus impraticables et les plus inconfortables que j'ai jamais vu, grommela-t-il. Sérieusement ! Qui est-ce qui conçoit un bus qui vous jette hors de votre siège chaque fois qu'il s'arrête et repart ? Les sièges ne sont même pas fixés au sol. Ils glissent aussi !

\- Personne ici n'a jamais dit que les sorciers étaient intelligents ou pratiques, 'Kura, dit calmement Ryô, faisant un léger signe de la tête pour que son yami puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Pour être honnête, intervint Yûgi, les voitures faisaient la même chose aux gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils inventent des ceintures de sécurité et des amortisseurs de choc.

\- Je t'assure que cette chose n'en avait pas, lui dit Bakura en se laissant choir entre son hikari et Marek.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris, dit Seto en s'approchant et en sirotant son café. La sécurité est une chose dont ces sorciers pensent ne pas avoir besoin.

\- Ils pensent à la sécurité, protesta Marek, mais seulement contre la magie. Ils ne s'occupent que d'être protégés contre les sorts, pas de blessures physiques. Sérieusement ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont amené des _dragons_ ici l'année dernière pour que les étudiants les affrontent ! Ils ne leur ont même pas dit ce qu'ils allaient combattre jusqu'au dernier moment !

\- Les dragons ne sont pas si méchants, dit pensivement Ryô.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux Monstres de Duel, déclara Yami, sachant à quoi pensait Ryô.

\- En parlant de choses inattendues, lança Bakura, levant les yeux vers le Pharaon, penses-tu nous dire ce que tu faisais hier ? Il semblerait qu'il y aient eu intrus dans notre foyer si on en croit la satisfaction des Ombres.

\- C'est parce qu'il y _avait_ des intrus dans notre maison, dit Yami en repliant un genou contre lui pour passer son bras autour. Cinq, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Trois qui travaillaient pour Dumbledore, un qui travaillait pour Voldemort et un voleur commun. Nos pièges avaient attrapé la plupart d'entre eux quand je suis arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que les hommes de Dumbledore faisant là ? demanda Marek.

\- Il doit avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour «garder la maison», cita Yami. Bien que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait le faire s'il le voulait, les intentions de ces sorciers n'étaient pas seulement de garder. Ils n'avaient rien à faire là où ils étaient. J'ai l'intention d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui demain.

\- Et il aura probablement une excuse pour ça aussi, dit aigrement Yûgi en croisant les bras.

\- Comment les suivants de Voldemort savaient-ils même où se trouvait notre maison ? demanda Ryô. Dumbledore était déjà venu, il était probablement capable de donner des instructions sur la façon de la trouver. Et nous avons eu des voleurs tombant dessus depuis que nous avons déménagé là-bas.

\- Les Mangemorts ont probablement suivi l'un des autres sorciers, déduisit Seto.  
\- Très probablement, approuva Yami. En parlant de Mangemorts et Voldemort.  
Yami changea de sujet, reportant son regard sur Bakura.  
\- Je veux que tu rassembles toutes les parties de son âme que tu possèdes.  
Bakura changea de position, comme les autres Mages.  
\- Je n'en ai rassemblé que trois, rappela Bakura. J'ai déjà détruit le serpent alors ça ne compte pas. Il y en a encore deux de plus.

\- Je sais, dit Yami, en croisant les bras et les jambes, mais je veux avancer et aller de l'avant dans notre plan. Si nous espaçons les destructions de ses morceaux de son âme alors nous devrons commencer bientôt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec ces sorciers plus longtemps que nécessaire. Donc nous devrions faire en sorte que cela se termine vers la fin de l'année.

\- Voldemort enverra vraisemblablement à ses partisans en représailles pour avoir tué son serpent et avoir pris l'âme de l'un de ses disciples, pensa Seto à voix haute, mais nous ne savons pas quand. Pour autant que Voldemort le sache, nous ne connaissons pas l'existence des morceaux épars de son âme. Au moment où nous détruisons le premier, il saura que nous savons et lancera une attaque plus tôt.

\- Pas nécessairement, contra Yûgi, penché sérieusement en cela n'a pas été le cas jusqu'à présent, sera-il capable de reconnaître la source de cette douleur la première fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Yûgi, protesta Ryô. Le sentiment d'avoir une partie de votre âme détruite, je crois, est indubitable. Si jamais Bakura était détruit, je saurais exactement ce que c'était.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'utilisation du lien entre yami et hikari soit juste, intervint Marek. Après tout, vous avez établi un lien et êtes familier avec les présences de chacun dans le fond de votre esprit. Voldemort a presque désavoué chaque morceau de son âme. Je pense que Yûgi a raison et qu'ils ne va pas reconnaître cette douleur.

\- Mais ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, dit Bakura. Il est idiot, pas stupide.

\- S'il ne fait pas le lien avec le premier, il le fera avec le second, dit Seto, en s'asseyant finalement dans un fauteuil.

\- Ce qui nous ramène à une attaque de sa part, déclara Ryô en croisant les bras.

\- Ça ne sera probablement même pas Voldemort qui attaquera, dit Marek. Il va sûrement envoyer ses disciples faire son travail à sa place. Tout ce que j'ai entendu et lu ici indique qu'il fait profil bas et attend que les sorciers s'affaiblissent avec leur propre stupidité.

Yami resta silencieux tout ce temps, écoutant attentivement sa Cour discuter de la question, pleinement conscient que cela allait devenir un conseil de guerre. Il était également conscient que tout ce qu'ils avaient en ce moment était des spéculations. Même si c'était logique, la seule personne qui pouvait aider avec cela n'était pas présente.

 _'Qu'adviendrait-il si nous n'avions pas Shizu pour nous donner un aperçu de l'avenir ?'_ se demanda Yami. ' _Aurions-nous_ _réussi à aller aussi loin ?_ _J'avais l'habitude de lire_ _un_ _adversaire et de contrer chacun de ses mouvements. Est-ce que je suis devenu tellement dépendant d_ _e_ _Shizu que j'ai perdu cette compétence ? Que ferions-nous si ses visions se révélaient fausses ? Serions-nous détruits ? Les Ombres tomberaient-_ _elle_ _s entre de mauvaises mains ?'_

' _Tu t'inquiètes trop'_ fit la voix de Yûgi dans ses pensées.

' _Tu as tout entendu ?_ ' demanda-t-il avec une grimace mentale.

' _Pratiquement_ ' admit Yûgi.

' _Shizu n'a pas eu tort depuis Bataille Ville, il y a un demi-millénaire. En outre, tu peux toujours élaborer des stratégies et gagner n'importe quel combat quand tu as besoin.'_

' _J'ai toujours l'impression que nous dépendons trop de s_ _es_ _vision_ _s_ ' répondit Yami.

' _On s'attend à ce que les rois utilisent les dons et les connaissances de leur_ _C_ _our pour_ _aider_ _leurs_ _royaume_ _s_ _et protéger ce qui_ _leur_ _appartient._ _Tu_ _n'a_ _s_ _pas tort d'utiliser les visions d_ _e_ _Shizu pour nous avantager._ '

' _Merci_ ' dit Yami avec reconnaissance, sachant que son hikari disait vrai.

\- Avant d'en discuter davantage, déclara à voix haute Yami, interrompant la discussion qui continuait. Je crois que nous devrions attendre que Shizu se joigne à nous pour que nous puissions bien planifier nos actions et nos défenses.  
\- Je pensais qu'elle était endormie, commenta Bakura. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle surveille les entrées du domaine avec le retour des étudiants, répondit Yami. Mudora et Spiria l'aident.  
\- _Chev_ _a_ _lier de la Reine_ , appela Yûgi.  
La guerrière apparut et s'agenouilla avec respect devant le prince.  
\- _Pourrais-tu s'il te_ _plaît_ _aller trouver Shizu et lui dire que nous avons besoin d'elle ici ?_

 _-_ _Tout de suite_ _, mon Prince_ , dit respectueusement le chevalier avant de s'évanouir pour délivrer le message.

Cependant, elle fut de retour seulement un instant plus tard.

\- _Je suis désolée, mon Prince, mais la Gardienne est au milieu d'un Yami no Game_.

\- _Avec qui ?_ demanda Marek.

\- _Je ne sais pas_ , répondit la guerrière avec regrets.

- _Merci en tout cas_ , dit gentiment Yûgi. _Nous attendron_ _s_ _qu'elle_ _ait_ _fini de jouer._

Le Chevalier de la Reine s'inclina et disparut une nouvelle fois.

Les Mages échangèrent des regards amusés une fois le monstre parti. Celui que jouait Shizu regrettait probablement même d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait dans son champ de vision. Elle pouvait sembler être la plus modeste parmi eux mais elle était terrifiante quand elle était provoquée.

* * *

 **Vincent Crabbe**

Crabbe était caché derrière un buisson, observant attentivement la seule Mage féminine. Il ne s'était pas vraiment soucié de retenir leurs noms quand ils s'étaient présentés au début de l'année. À en croire sa posture et son comportement, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa présence. Une idée l'avait frappé dans le train jusqu'à Poudlard. Une idée dangereuse mais, s'il réussissait, il gagnerait le respect de Malfoy pour une fois. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que tout le monde semblait le penser, il avait juste des problèmes avec le travail de l'école.

 _Attaquer un mage_. C'était son plan. S'il en trouvait un par lui-même et attaquait rapidement par-derrière, il n'y aurait pas de preuve que c'était lui. Le Mage serait frappé d'incapacité alors qu'il s'échapperait, donc il n'y aurait pas de témoin non plus. C'était parfait. Peut-être que s'il s'en tirait, il trouverait grâce auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il regarda la Mage observer attentivement chaque élève entrant dans le parc. Elle devait être l'une des plus faibles, raisonna-t-il. Elle n'avait juste pas l'air aussi effrayante que les autres. Sauf peut-être le timide aux cheveux blancs. Il avait l'air d'être un enfant. Peut-être qu'après avoir eu cette Mage, il traquerait l'autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas ignorer le fait qu'il ait attaqué avec succès deux Mages sans conséquence !

Le dos de la Mage se tourna vers lui alors que deux filles entraient dans le parc, jetant des regards vers la femme. C'était trop facile ! Dès que les filles furent hors de vue, toujours le dos de la Mage, il bondit et s'écria :

\- Stupéfix !

Un rayon rouge sortit du bout de sa baguette vers la Mage. Tout sembla aller au ralenti. Les yeux de Crabbe s'élargirent avec anticipation alors que le faisceau se rapprochait d'elle. La pensée de la gloire que cela lui apporterait parmi les serpentards. La reconnaissance qu'il obtiendrait sans aucun doute du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il aurait entendu parler de cela. Le respect qu'il gagnerait de tout le monde autour de lui !

Mais juste avant que le sort ne frappe la Mage, il fut avalé par ce que Crabbe ne pouvait que supposer être que les Ombres. Le temps revenant à la normale pour lui et réalisant qu'il était sur le point de se faire prendre, il décida de s'enfuir. Il se retourna pour courir mais, là où il y avait des arbres avant, il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité. Paniqué, il se retourna, seulement pour crier de surprise et reculer quand il vit le visage de la Mage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'attaquer ? demanda-t-elle calmement, ses yeux bleus braqués dans les siens.

\- Je- euh, j'ai juste…

Crabbe bredouilla pour trouver une excuse crédible pour ses actions mais il ne pouvait pas penser clairement sous le regard intense de la Mage.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais faible et espérais gagner la faveur et la gloire de tes pairs et de tes supérieurs en m'attaquant, dit calmement la Mage, effrayant Crabbe.

Comment pourrait-elle savoir quelque chose comme ça ? Crabbe déglutit difficilement, constatant qu'il ne pouvait que hocher la tête à cette déclaration.

\- L'honnêteté est un bon trait, continua la Mage, mais tu as enfreint les règles et ainsi nous jouerons un Yami no Game !

Elle marcha environ dix mètres avant de se retourner et de lui faire face.  
\- Le jeu est simple, expliqua-t-elle. Tu peux utiliser tous les sorts que tu connais pour essayer de me frapper. Un coup, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu gardes ton âme. Tu auras une limite de temps de cinq minutes pour accomplir cette tâche. Échoue et ton âme sera confisquée par les Ombres.

\- Tous les sorts ? demanda Crabbe, la nervosité se muant en confiance.  
Il connaissait les sorts impardonnables et savait qu'ils ne pouvaient être bloqués par aucun sort.  
\- Tous les sorts que tu veux, répéta le Mage avec un sourire. Tu n'as qu'à me toucher une fois. Sois prévenu cependant : chaque fois que tu me manqueras, ta force diminuera, alors réfléchis sagement.

Un grand sablier apparut au-dessus d'eux avec cinq minutes de sable. Crabbe essuya ses mains soudainement moites sur ses robes avant de serrer fermement sa baguette et de préparer son visage. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il allait perdre contre une fille ! En face de lui, la Mage se tenait juste là avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle leva une main vers le sablier.

\- Le temps commence… MAINTENANT !

Elle retourna le sablier et le sable commença à se déverser l'ampoule vide.

Crabbe ne perdit pas une seconde.

\- Stupéfix ! cria-t-il, espérant la prendre au dépourvu, mais elle fut plus rapide que prévu et évita facilement le sortilège.

Il serra les dents de frustration. Il ne se sentait pas différent d'auparavant et se demandait si toute cette histoire de «force diminuant» était juste quelque chose pour tenter de lui faire peur.

\- Petrificus totalus, tenta-t-il de nouveau, espérant que peut-être un sortilège invisible l'atteindrait.

Mais encore une fois, la Mage évita le sortilège, cette fois en s'entourant d'Ombres qui absorbèrent les effets du sortilège.

Il remarqua qu'il respirait un peu plus fortement maintenant mais il se dit que ce n'était que ses nerfs. Cette fois, il envoya une volée de sorts dans sa direction, espérant qu'au moins l'un d'eux passerait ses défenses, mais en vain. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait. _Non !_ pensa Crabbe. _Il n'y a aucun moyen que je perd_ _e_ _contre une fille!_ _Encore_ _moins_ _contre une_ _qui ne vient pas d'une famille de sang-pur !_

Crabbe leva les yeux vers le sablier et remarqua que la moitié du temps s'était déjà écoulée. Comment cela s'est-il produit ? Et quand est-il devenu si fatigué ? Il regarda la Mage qui se tenait là avec un air un peu amusé. Il lui lança un regard noir et serra sa baguette fermement. Plus de ces sorts _faibles_. Cette garce méritait tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Crucio, s'écria-t-il, mais, de nouveau, la Mage l'esquiva.

Crabbe tomba à genoux, haletant. Il avait mis beaucoup de haine dans ce sortilège qui sapait sa force. Mais cela alimentait aussi sa colère contre la Mage qui avait l'air si suffisant.

\- Je t'ai dit que chaque fois que tu me manquerais, tu perdrais tes forces, le railla la Mage. Tu as deux minutes pour terminer ta tâche. Mais as-tu la force et la volonté de continuer ? Combien de sorts pourras-tu lancer avant que ton corps ne t'écoute plus ?

\- Assez, grogna Crabbe, se remettant sur pieds et levant à nouveau sa baguette, ignorant comment son bras tremblait d'épuisement.  
La Mage haussa les sourcils, presque impressionnée par son endurance.

\- Impero ! essaya-t-il, sa voix craquant au milieu de l'incantation.  
Le sort rata également sa cible. Il serra les dents et essaya à nouveau avec une autre volée de sorts.

\- Crucio ! Stupéfix ! Bombarda ! Impero ! Confringo ! Defodio !

Chaque sort échoua. Pour certains d'entre eux, la Mage n'eut même pas besoin de s'écarter car sa visée devenait de plus en plus mauvaise alors qu'il continuait. Son bras, aussi lourd que du plomb, tomba mollement à ses côtés et il tomba à quatre pattes, haletant lourdement.

\- Il te reste une minute, dit la Mage. Une minute encore pour essayer et me toucher avant que ton âme ne soit offerte aux Ombres.

Crabbe lança un regard furieux à la Mage, luttant pour lever sa baguette une fois de plus. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il savait que ce serait sa dernière chance de gagner ce jeu. Il tendit sa baguette vers la Mage, ignorant sa vision vacillante et sa main tremblante. Convoquant toute sa force, il cria :

-Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte était faible alors qu'il volait vers le Mage. Ce ne fut pas un problème pour la femme d'écarter la malédiction et de la regarder être avalée par les Ombres. Le dernier grain de sable tomba sur le sablier tandis que Crabbe tombait, épuisé.

\- Tu as perdu le jeu, annonça-elle, se tenant soudainement devant lui. Ton âme va maintenant nourrir les Ombres. Mais je ne suis pas sans pitié. Tu auras une chance de te racheter. Jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à ne jamais sous-estimer personne et à montrer du respect à ceux qui sont plus _faibles_ que toi, tu resteras dans les Ombres.

La dernière chose que Crabbe vit avant de s'évanouir fut le collier que la femme portait brillant fortement.


	25. Activités Périscolaires

**Chapitre 24 : Activités Périscolaires**

 **Mages – Au matin**

Yami et Bakura se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre avec les trois morceaux d'âme sur la table qui les séparait. Ils attendaient que Marek, qui était l'expert en sortilèges et rituels comme celui-là, apparaisse pour pouvoir commencer. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

C'était une démarche plutôt risquée pour eux car ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réaction de Voldemort. Une fois le jeu de Shizu terminé, Yûgi était allée la chercher et la situation lui avait été expliquée. Malheureusement, le Collier n'avait pas pu voir les conséquences de ces actions.

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? demanda Marek après que Shizu leur eut annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je ne vois rien ! lança-t-elle à son frère. Le Collier ne voit rien ou ne veut pas me le montrer !

\- Tout le monde se calme, ordonna Yami avant qu'une dispute ne commence.

Il se tourna vers Shizu et lui demanda calmement :

\- Est-ce que tu as une théorie sur pourquoi le Collier ne te montre rien à ce sujet ?

La voyante lança un dernier regard à son frère avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se recentrer et s'adresser au Pharaon.

\- Il est fort probable qu'il y ait tout simplement trop de variables conduisant à des résultats différents pour que la prédiction soit exacte.

\- Mais il t'a montré deux futurs possibles avant même que nous ne décidions de venir ici, commenta Bakura. Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il y avait moins de variables que maintenant.

\- Il m'a montré les résultats finaux, pas les détails qui y conduisaient, argumenta Shizu. Nous savons que nous allons détruire toutes les parties de l'âme de Voldemort d'ici la fin de l'année, mais je pense que le quand et le comment dépendent de nous.

Yami fronça les sourcils à la nouvelle, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas la faute de Shizu. Il avait vraiment espéré que des informations plus solides soient divulguées avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision. Shizu regarda Yami et supposa qu'il était en colère contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Pharaon, dit-elle en s'inclinant avec regrets.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui assura Yami en faisant signe à la voyante de se redresser. Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout prédire. Nous allons juste faire de notre mieux et espérer que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Yami devait faire ce qu'il pensait le mieux sur la base des informations et des hypothèses dont ils avaient discuté. Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes qui semblaient beaucoup plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment, Marek entra dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? lui lança Bakura.

\- Je finissais mes rondes de la matinée dans la Grande Salle, répliqua Marek. Des gens posent déjà des questions à Potter sur la prochaine réunion de leur groupe de défense. S'ils voulaient garder le secret, ils devrait faire plus attention à où et à comment ils en parlent.

\- Fascinant, dit Bakura d'une voix traînante. Autre chose ?

\- Deux en fait, contra Marek en croisant les bras avec défiance et en haussant un sourcil. La première c'est que, apparemment, ce gamin qu'a joué Shizu la nuit dernière était l'un des amis de Draco Malfoy. Il n'est pas très content et continue de dire quelque chose à propos de son père. Ce gamin était un tyran bien connu, alors le reste de l'école en parle comme si la foutue reine venait lui rendre visite.

\- Les étudiants parlent à _chaque_ fois que nous jouons quelqu'un, dit Bakura en roulant des yeux. Et la deuxième ?

\- Juste Potter qui détruit sa vie amoureuse avec sa propre incompétence, fit Marek en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien, on peut avancer maintenant ? s'énerva Bakura.

\- Qui est mort et a fait de toi le Pharaon ? râla Marek, tout en se joignant aux deux autres près de la table.

\- Hein ?

Yami leva les yeux, avant juste entendu le mot «Pharaon». Il avait réfléchi profondément aux conséquences possibles de leurs actions ici même. Oui, il était toujours capable de se remettre n'importe quel désastre et de s'en sortir, mais quand il faisant face à une une telle situation à aveugle, il y avait toujours la possibilité de lourds dégâts collatéraux dans son camp avant qu'il ne puisse le rectifier. Il aimerait éviter cela si c'est possible.

Pour ajouter à ces soucis, il y avait quelque chose qui le harcelait dans le fond de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Comme s'il devait protéger Yûgi à la suite de l'action qu'ils allaient entreprendre, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était vrai qu'il était surprotecteur avec son hikari mais il savait aussi que Yûgi pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Surtout contre un mortel en colère avec une fraction d'âme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, dit Bakura d'un ton plus doux, sachant ce qui se passait dans la tête du Pharaon. Nous pouvons gérer tout ce que Voldemort nous enverra avec une main attachée derrière le dos. Le Destin ne nous laissera pas échouer.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il était reconnaissant pour les mots du voleur, bien qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui le harcelait au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui stimulait ses instincts protecteurs bien qu'il ne pût pas comprendre pourquoi. Il l'ignora, se disant qu'il pourrait le disséquer plus tard.

\- Commençons.

* * *

 **Mages – Bureau de Rogue**

Marek gémit en suivant Potter à sa première leçon d'Occlumencie. Il comprenait _pourquoi_ il avait été choisi pour accompagner Potter, non seulement cette leçon, mais aussi pour toutes les autres, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait ça. Comme il était le seul à lire réellement les pensées, Yami avait demandé à Marek d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Legilimencie. L'Occlumencie était assez simple de ce qu'ils en avaient compris. C'était juste garder les gens hors de votre esprit. Apparemment, la Legilimencie était son contraire et consister à entrer _dans_ l'esprit d'un autre.

Potter, ignorant qu'il était suivi, frappa nerveusement la porte du Maître des Potions. Le garçon fut accueilli par un regard froid quand la porte s'ouvrit avant d'être invité à entrer. Marek se pencha en arrière, écoutant Rogue parler de l'occlumencie et s'émerveillant de la froideur et de l'arrogance de l'homme. Ses préjugés à l'égard de Potter étaient stupéfiants, aussi Marek se demandait comment traiter le fils de son ancien amour ainsi honorait sa mémoire.

\- Il peut lire dans les pensées ? demanda Potter en réponse à Rogue alors que celui-ci expliquait que Voldemort pouvait extraire des émotions et des souvenirs de l'esprit des gens.

\- Seuls les moldus parlent de «lire dans les pensées», ricana Rogue. Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qui peut être ouvert à volonté pour être examiné.

 _Parle pour toi_ , siffla Marek dans sa tête. _Ton esprit est grand ouvert pour moi. Tes défenses sont_ _affreuses_ _et tu penses si fort que je n'ai même pas à_ essayer _de t'entendre_.

Les pensées ne sont pas gravées à l'intérieur des crânes pour être mises à disposition de n'importe quel envahisseur, continua Rogue.

 _L_ _es chambres d_ _'_ _âmes_ , se moqua Marek.

\- Il est vrai, cependant, que ceux qui ont maîtrisé la légilimancie sont capables, dans certaines conditions, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement leurs pensées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par exemple, sait presque toujours quand quelqu'un lui ment. Ceux qui sont qualifiés en Occlumencie sont capables de bloquer ces sentiments qui contredisent le mensonge et sont capables de mentir en sa présence.

\- Alors, il pourrait savoir ce que nous pensons en ce moment ? questionna Potter, n'appréciant visiblement pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit puissant, le temps et l'espace comptent quand il s'agit de magie, Potter, ricana Snape. Le contact visuel est presque toujours nécessaire quand il s'agit de la legilimancie. En outre, Poudlard est gardé par de nombreux sorts anciens pour protéger ses résidents contre tout préjudice physique et mental.

 _Oui, si vieux qu'ils étaient sur le point de tomber en morceaux_ , marmonna Marek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et les Mages ? demanda soudainement Potter.

\- Quoi les Mages ? répondit froidement Rogue.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils pouvaient voir dans les esprits. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils utilisent aussi la legilimancie ?

Rogue resta silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner à la question de Potter. Marek devait donner au garçon un certain crédit pour avoir pris connaissance d'un savoir qu'il connaissait et le relier à quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui donner un sens. Dommage qu'il se soit trompé.

\- Je ne peux pas dire si les Mages sont doués en légilimancie ou non, dit finalement Rogue, mais ils semblent très compétents en occlumencie.

\- Eh bien, s'ils sont bons en l'occlumencie, alors ils pourraient être doués en legilimancie, tenta de raisonner Potter. Et si la proximité et le contact visuel sont nécessaires, les Mages ne pourraient-ils pas regarder dans mon esprit et transmettre des informations à Voldemort ?

Marek fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Le garçon essayait toujours de les mettre dans le même panier que Voldemort. Marek laissa échapper une vrille froide d'Ombre pour s'enrouler secrètement autour de la cheville de Potter, laissant son dédain et sa colère transparaître.

Rogue vit Potter se crisper quand le garçon sentit la vrille s'enrouler autour de lui, mais ne vit pas l'Ombre elle-même. Cependant, il semblait que Rogue soit assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que l'un des Mages gardait une attache ici.

\- Je peux vous assurer, Mr Potter, que les Mages ne travaillent pas avec Voldemort. Je _sais_ au moins ça sur eux.

\- Bon, pourquoi je dois apprendre l'occlumencie ? demanda Potter.

Marek commença se détourner de la conversation. Il en avait marre de l'attitude de Potter depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le garçon, et l'attitude de Rogue commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'après la description de la légilimancie de l'espion, cela ressemblait à une version beaucoup plus faible de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec l'Œil. Pour être honnête, il avait fait quelques recherches et il semblait que la magie des sorciers était une descendante de la magie des Ombres. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tant de leurs sorts "avancés" ressemblaient à une version plus faible de ce que les Mages pouvaient faire.

Après plusieurs minutes de questions-réponses, Rogue et Potter semblèrent se préparer à commencer réellement la leçon. Avant que l'adulte ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il fit quelque chose qui piqua l'intérêt de Marek. L'espion retira apparemment quelque chose d'argenté de sa tempe avec sa baguette et la déposa dans un bassin en pierre. Marek sentit quelque chose bouger dans la chambre d'âme de l'homme, mais seul Yûgi serait capable de regarder à l'intérieur et de comprendre ce que c'était.

\- Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette, Potter, ordonna Rogue en tenant prête la sienne.

Le garçon se hâta de suivre les instructions mais il était évident qu'il était inquiet à propos de ce qui allait se passer. _Avec raison_ , pensa Marek. _Le garçon-au-coeur-brisé n'a pas expliqué comment tout cela fonctionne réellement, juste ce que ça fait_.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de vous défendre par les moyens que vous voulez, continua Rogue une fois que Potter tint sa propre baguette.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Potter, fixant attentivement la baguette de son professeur.

\- Je vais tenter d'entrer dans votre esprit, expliqua l'adulte.

Marek se redressa et se pencha en avant par anticipation. C'était pour ça qu'il était là.  
\- Nous allons voir à quel point vous résistez. C'est comme résister à l'Imperium, ce dont, on m'a dit, vous être capables. Préparez-vous maintenant... _Legilimens_ !

Le sortilège le frappa rapidement, avant même que Potter ait eu l'occasion de réagir, mais pas avant Marek. L'Oeil brillait fortement dans les Ombres alors que Marek écoutait et regardait ce qui se passait dans les deux esprits en ce moment. Au même moment, les Ombres essayaient de disséquer le sort pour le Mage. Marek vit des flashs du passé de Potter, depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'approche de son coup-de-coeur, il y a quelques semaines, en passant par son premier jour à Poudlard. Le dernier souvenir fut abrégé par Potter qui se battit contre lui, jetant par inadvertance un sortilège sur le professeur.

Marek se laissa aller en arrière et contempla ce qu'il vit et comment le sort travaillait. Il semblait que les souvenirs tirés étaient aléatoires. Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste des points très émotifs dans la vie du garçon ? Cependant, Rogue avait dit plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur un souvenir ou lire des pensées de façon exacte. Seulement sur des émotions que quelqu'un d'assez habile serait capable d'interpréter. Peut-être que seuls des souvenirs liés aux émotions au moment où le sort a été lancé pouvaient être vus.

\- Pour une première tentative, dit Rogue, tirant Marek de ses rêveries, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Vous avez finalement réussi à m'arrêter, même si vous avez gaspillé beaucoup d'énergie. Repoussez-moi avec votre cerveau et vous n'aurez pas besoin d'utiliser votre baguette.

\- J'essayais, contra Potter avec colère, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment !

\- Vos manières, Potter ! menaça dangereusement Rogue.

 _Vraiment_ , pensa Marek, incrédule, _est-ce que c'est difficile de dire «Concentre-toi sur un seul objectif ou pensée» ou «Imagine un mur construit autour de ton esprit» ? Ce sont deux manières_ très _efficaces de garder quelqu'un hors de sa tête._

La leçon continua pendant une demi-heure, les deux parties devenant de plus en plus frustrées l'une envers l'autre. La théorie de Marek sur les émotions liées aux souvenirs ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça. Potter était en colère et frustré mais quand Rogue entrait dans son esprit, les souvenirs étaient remplis de chagrin, de peur et de confusion. Cela n'avait aucun sens : pourquoi ces souvenirs _étaient_ ceux qui étaient se matérialisant ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il au Département des Mystères ? demanda soudainement Potter après qu'un souvenir de porte se soit rejoué dans sa tête.

Rogue sembla pris de court.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-il, légèrement énervé.

\- J'ai dit «Qu'y a-t-il au Département des Mystères ?», _Monsieur_.

Marek plissa les yeux, écoutant les Ombres lui expliquer les détails sur le département tandis que Rogue en donnait aperçu très court.

\- Je vous veux ici mercredi à la même heure, dit-il brusquement, mettant clairement fin à la leçon. Vous devez débarrasser votre esprit de toute émotion chaque nuit avant de vous endormir. Est-ce compris ?

\- Oui, répondit Potter bien que Marek sache qu'il avait à peine écouté.

L'esprit du garçon bouillait, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il rêvait d'une porte du Département des Mystères depuis si longtemps.

\- Vous êtes prévenu, Potter, le menaça Rogue, en reprenant place derrière son bureau. Je saurai si vous vous êtes exercé ou non.

* * *

 **Mages –** **Salle** **commune**

\- As-tu appris quelque chose ? demanda Yami à Marek alors qu'il pénétrait dans leurs quartiers.

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, aussi seul le Pharaon était présent. Les autres devaient sans doute finirent leurs rondes du jour.

\- À part à l'ampleur de l'animosité Rogue et Potter se tiennent l'un pour l'autre ? demanda sarcastiquement Marek, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise et en se frottant le front. C'est comme mettre Râ et Zorc dans la même pièce et leur dire de jouer tranquillement !

\- Désolé, s'excusa Yami, bien qu'il semblait amusé.

Il s'assit sur le canapé près de Marek.

\- Mais tu sais -

\- Ouais, ouais, le coupa Marek. Je suis le meilleur pour ce travail. Même si Yûgi pourrait être utile la prochaine fois.

Yami sourcilla de surprise.

\- Yûgi ? Pourquoi ?

Marek posa son regard sur le Pharaon.

\- Avant qu'ils ne commencent à se jeter des sorts, Rogue a sorti quelque chose de… son esprit. Quoi que ce soit, j'ai senti que ça modifiait quelque chose dans sa chambre d'âme -

\- Et seul Yûgi peut entrer dans la chambre d'âme de quelqu'un d'autre, finit Yami, réfléchissant sérieusement à ce que cette information pourrait signifier.

Si les sorciers pouvaient changer les choses dans leurs salles d'âme, ils seraient capables de cacher efficacement des parties d'eux-mêmes. Est-ce que Dumbledore a fait ça avant qu'il ne leur rende visite cet été ? Avaient-ils pris la décision de venir ici sur des informations erronées ?

\- La façon dans la légilimancie marche…, déclara Yami, interrompant les pensées de Yami, n'a aucun sens.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Rogue est catégorique sur le fait que la légilimancie n'est _pas_ lire dans les esprits. Il est même allé jusqu'à dire que la lecture dans les esprits était impossible.

\- Ce qui ne l'ai clairement pas, se moqua Yami en faisant un geste vers l'Oeil qui pendait autour du cou de Marek.

\- Oui, approuva celui-ci avec un sourire avant de redevenir sérieux. Tout ce que Rogue a dit c'est que la légilimancie est basée uniquement sur les émotions de la personne qui en est la cible. Mais quand Rogue a lancé le sort sur Potter, il a été capable de voir des souvenirs qui ne sont pas liés à ses émotions du moment.

\- Il semblerait qu'il regarde dans la chambre d'âme du garçon ? demanda Yami en fronçant les sourcils. En retirer des souvenirs ?

\- Mais on dirait qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler quels souvenirs se manifestent. Il semblait qu'il pouvait garder un souvenir à la surface, mais seulement après qu'il soit déjà là.

\- Si tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que tu vois, alors à quoi ça sert ? murmura Yami.

\- Exactement. La prochaine leçon de Potter est mercredi. Il est supposé s'entraîner à vider son esprit avant d'aller au lit chaque soir, expliqua Marek. Apparemment, c'est la façon dont on est supposé bloquer son esprit à quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement infondé, concéda Yami. Ce n'est certainement pas la façon la plus simple, surtout pour un débutant, mais ça devrait marcher.

\- Comment s'est passée ta discussion avec Dumbledore ? demanda Marek, changeant de sujet.

Yami laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Cet homme est frustrant. Il a envoyé ses hommes «garder» notre maison, les avertissant d'être prudents et de ne pas entrer. Apparemment, ils ont reçu l'ordre d'arrêter toute personne voulant entrer -

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa Marek. Quand les Mangement s'y sont introduits, ils leur ont couru après ?

Yami hocha la tête.

\- C'est l'excuse de Dumbledore. On ne peut pas le jouer parce qu'il n'est pas responsable des actions de ses hommes et parce qu'il leur a ordonné de ne pas entrer.

\- Mais avec quelles motivations ? demanda Marek. Nous savons déjà qu'il est manipulateur. A-t-il envoyé ces sorciers en sachant qu'ils finiraient par entrer dans notre maison ?

\- Je crois que oui, admit Yami, mais pour être honnête, je savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait quand j'ai donné à Dumbledore la permission de placer des gardes. Les Ombres protégeaient bien nos secrets, il n'y avait vraiment aucune conséquence. Je l'ai laissé partir avec un avertissement cette fois.

Les deux rirent avant de redevenir silencieux. Après quelques minutes, Marek prit la parole :

\- Avons-nous des nouvelles du côté de Voldemort depuis ce matin ?

Yami soupira et se pencha en arrière, pinçant l'arête de son nez.  
\- Bakura a des Âmes des Oubliés partout dans le repaire de Voldemort qui lui rapportent, et qui me rapporte, tout plan ou action que Voldemort ou ses disciples pourraient entreprendre contre nous. Nous savons que Voldemort a ressenti la douleur d'avoir une partie de son âme détruite, maintenant nous attendons juste une réaction. Shizu a eu une vision cet après-midi d'une attaque dans quelques mois mais nous ne savons pas si c'est en représailles pour avoir détruit son âme ou pour une toute autre raison.

\- Eh bien, quand ils attaqueront, pour quelque raison que ce soit, au moins ce sera être marrant pour nous, ricana Marek.

Yami sourit.

\- Ce _serait_ bien que nous puissions combattre quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a tellement plus de choses que nous pourrions faire, et que nous ne pouvons tester les uns contre les autres et les cibles inanimées.  
\- En parlant de faire des choses aux autres, releva Marek, changeant de sujet. Je voulais te parler d'Ombrage.

\- À quel propos ? demanda Yami, confus.

\- Eh bien, nous avons dit pendant les vacances que si la sorcière essayait de se mettre en travers de notre chemin, nous perturberions son esprit, commença Marek. Bakura et moi avions prévu quelques idées mais nous avons décidé d'attendre jusqu'à la rentrée, quand nous pensions qu'elle serait pire. Elle a fait une pause pour faire des plans et des projets, et au moment où elle fera son prochain mouvement, nous aimerions riposter.

\- Qu'aviez-vous prévu ?

\- Principalement des petites choses, expliqua Bakura, une lueur méchante dans les yeux. Des choses qui l'embarrasseront ou lui feront croire qu'elle perd l'esprit. Comme déplacer les meubles dans son bureau. Ou faire ressembler une bouillie ressemble à un dîner élégant dans la Grande Salle. Ou utiliser Ombres pour lui faire croire qu'elle est suivie. Des trucs dans le genre.

\- C'est plutôt doux vu venant de toi et Bakura, commenta Yami avec les sourcils levés.

Marek eut l'air un peu honteux en répondant :

\- Eh bien, nous avons des idées plus intenses avec lesquelles jouer.

\- Comme ?

\- Nous pourrions lui donner d'épouvantables cauchemars, reprit Marek. Nous pourrions bloquer sa magie chaque fois qu'elle tente de jeter un sort. On pourrait la faire dormir et la faire réveiller tous les soirs dans une partie différente du château. Nous avons eu l'idée de la mener dans la forêt et de laisser les créatures prendre soin d'elle. Seto la jouera, alors nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose dans ce domaine.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez ma bénédiction. Donne-moi juste une idée de ce que vous faites pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Compte là-dessus ! rit Marek.


	26. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 2** **5** **:** **Cauchemar**

 _Yami se demandait où il était exactement et pourquoi tout était si menaçant. Un brouillard sombre s'enroulait autour de lui et un sentiment d'instabilité s'installa dans ses entrailles. Regardant derrière lui, il reconnut le château de Poudlard, répondant au moins à une question. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ce brouillard ? Cela lui rappelait presque les Ombres mais sans avoir la même familiarité._

 _Shizu et Seto apparurent à sa droite et Marek et Ryô à sa gauche. Quatre des six membres de sa cour. Où étaient Yûgi et Bakura ? Avant que Yami ne puisse poser la question à ses amis, Seto lança une attaque :_

 _\- Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Attaque de lumière blanche !_

 _Le dragon répondit à l'appel de Seto avec loyauté et lança son attaque là où les Ombres se formaient. Mais celle-ci fut interceptée par quelque chose sortant de l'Ombre. Yami ressentit un sentiment familier de terreur en réalisant_ qui _émergeait des Ombres._

 _Il était sur le point de lancer sa propre attaque quand il vit qui était perché sur l'épaule de la créature, oubliant complètement qui était ou ce qu'était la créature.  
_

 _\- Yûgi ! s'écria-t-il.  
_

 _L'hikari tourna son regard vers le Pharaon, le faisant tressaillir. Les yeux de Yûgi étaient teintés de rouge. Non non non, ce n'était pas vrai. Les yeux de Yûgi n'étaient pas censés être rouges ! Pas sans fusionner avec lui !  
_

 _\- Yûgi, pourquoi ?! sanglota-t-il, blessé et confus quant aux actions de Yûgi._

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas me protéger ! dit durement Yûgi.  
Cela tranchait horriblement avec tout ce que Yami savait être vrai au sujet du garçon.  
_

 _\- Bakura est celui qui m'a sauvé, pas toi. Il m'a aidé à découvrir mon vrai potentiel, m'a aidé à trouver le vrai pouvoir !  
_

 _\- Bakura ! hurla Ryô.  
_

 _Yami regarda l'autre épaule de la créature et, bien sûr, Bakura se tenait là, arborant une expression sinistre que Yami n'avait pas vue depuis cinq cents ans._

 _\- Ravi de te voir, Yandonushi, sourit Bakura.  
_

 _Ryô tressaillit, pas tellement au nom, mais à tous les souvenirs, ou à l'absence de souvenir, le nom ramena à sa mémoire.  
_

 _\- Tu es retombé dans l'obscurité, dit tristement Ryô.  
_

 _Yami se trouvait incapable de détourner le regard de Yûgi, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Tous ces siècles qu'ils avaient passés à combattre le mal et à l'enfermer. Tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à protéger les gens. Tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ! Comment cela s'était-il arrivé ?!_

 _\- Yûgi, s'il te plaît, supplia Yami, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard froid que lui jetait son hikari.  
_

 _Qu'avait-il pu faire pour que Yûgi le déteste autant ?_

 _Yûgi leva lentement la main, un signal pour se préparer à attaquer. Yami avait utilisé des gestes similaires plusieurs fois lorsqu'il gouvernait l'Égypte. Yami se tendit alors que la main de Yûgi tombait, se préparant au coup qui allait arriver. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti lorsque l'attaque se rapprochait. Il pouvait clairement voir le regard joyeux sur le visage de Bakura et le regard froid et indifférent de Yûgi._

 _L'attaque frappa -_

\- YÛGI ! s'étrangla Yami, se redressant dans son lit.

Yami regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant sa chambre à Poudlard. C'était un rêve. Il porta une main à son visage, seulement pour remarquer qu'il transpirait et tremblait.

Un léger coup à sa porte le surprit.

\- Yami ? fit la voix basse de Yûgi à travers la porte.

Yami essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage avec les draps et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration.

\- Entre, Yûgi, appela-t-il finalement.

Le Prince entra prudemment, refermant la porte derrière lui. Yami agrippa les draps pour cacher ses tremblements à Yûgi qui s'approcha du lit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude inondant sa voix.

\- Juste un cauchemar, murmura Yami, le regard baissé sur les draps, sachant que Yûgi savait au moins cela. Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé.

\- Après toutes ces nuits où je t'ai réveillée avec mes cauchemars ? gloussa légèrement Yûgi. Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.

Yami eut un sourire mais il se fana rapidement alors que le cauchemar lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas repousser l'image de Yûgi ordonnant une attaque contre lui. Ces yeux froids n'appartenaient pas au visage innocent de Yûgi. Le matelas s'affaissa alors que le Prince se perchait sur le bord, face au Pharaon.

\- Tu as crié mon nom, dit-il calmement, regardant Yami du coin de l'œil.

\- Ou-Oui, admit Yami, laissant échapper un souffle chaotique. Tu as, euh…

\- J'ai quoi ? l'encouragea Yûgi quand il s'interrompit.

\- Yûgi, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui te ferait me haïr ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

Yûgi se tourna pour le regarder, choqué. Il était clair sur son visage qu'il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Yami à poser cette question, mais il l'exprima tout de même à haute voix :

\- Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

\- Réponds, s'il te plaît, demanda Yami sans croiser les yeux de son hikari.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, répondit celui-ci avec conviction. Tu n'es pas seulement l'autre moitié de mon âme, tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Et si je ne pouvais pas te protéger ? le pressa Yami, le regardant finalement, l'angoisse clairement inscrite sur son visage. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause d'un échec de ma part ?

\- Tu oublies que je _suis_ capable de me protéger.

Il lui donna un petit coup avec un léger sourire.

\- Et si quelque chose m'arrivait, il n'y a rien dans l'univers qui pourrait m'amener à te blâmer et encore moins à te haïr.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Yami.

\- Plus que sûr, lui assura Yûgi.

Il hésita avant de demander :

\- C'est ce qu'il arrivait dans ton cauchemar ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, murmura Yami en détournant le regard.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Yami débattait pour savoir s'il devait ou non donner les détails de son cauchemar à Yûgi. Il était probable que Yûgi n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce que Yami lui ait dit, mais il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Yûgi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement Yûgi, brisant le silence.

Yami prit une profonde inspiration: il ne pouvait rien refuser à Yûgi, même s'il le voulait.

\- Tu t'étais retourné contre nous, dit-il, la douleur emplissant sa voix. Toi et Bakura. Bakura ce n'était pas aussi choquant. Il était juste revenu à ce qu'il était pendant Bataille Ville. Mais tu étais... terrifiant. Tu m'as reproché de ne pas te protéger, de te retenir. Tu as lancé une attaque contre nous. Ça m'a rappelé quand je devais te battre après avoir perdu ce duel d'orichalque. Je pensais réellement que tu avais changé aussi.

Yûgi resta assis là, absorbant ce que Yami lui avait dit et essayant d'en comprendre le sens.

\- Je me souviens que tu m'as parlé de ça mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce duel, dit-il finalement. Mais tu sais que je ne pourrais me retourner contre aucun d'entre vous. Vous êtes ma famille. Bakura ne le ferait pas non plus. Il s'est plutôt attaché à Ryô et au le reste d'entre nous, bien qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que l'admettre.

\- Je sais, fit Yami, mais ça semblait si réel.

\- Est-ce … est-ce que tu penses que Bakura risque de rechuter et que tu es effrayé qu'il utilise notre amitié pour me retourner contre toi ? hésita Yûgi.

Yami se figea à la question de Yûgi. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit simplement jaloux de tout le temps que Yûgi et Bakura passaient ensemble récemment et que son cauchemar ne faisait que jouer de cette jalousie ? Il devait être ça. Tous avaient fait l'objet de nombreux jugements pour prouver leur valeur afin d'occuper leur poste à la Cour. Même Bakura ne pouvait pas mentir aux Ombres.

\- Je ne pense pas, soupira-t-il. Bakura s'est montré loyal à maintes et maintes reprises. Je suppose que… je _suis_ un peu jaloux de la proximité que vous semblez avoir récemment…

\- Tu es contrarié parce que nous ne te disons pas sur quoi nous travaillons, déduit Yûgi.

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans sa voix, seulement de la compréhension et du regret.

\- Cela ne devrait pas me déranger, concéda Yami, mais c'est assez frustrant que tu me caches quelque chose alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait depuis tout ce temps où nous nous connaissons.

Yûgi soupira et regarda le plafond, ayant clairement une bataille intérieure pour quelque chose. Yami respecta mentalement sa distance, laissant Yûgi décider s'il voulait partager ses pensées ou non.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, dit tristement Yûgi. Vraiment. Mais je pense que pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que ton attention et tes inquiétudes se concentrent sur Poudlard et que tu t'assures que tout se passe bien pendant que nous sommes ici. Je promets que ce n'est rien qui nous mettrait en danger.

Yami soupira.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir te faire confiance. Tu ne m'as jamais menti et je ne te crois pas que tu vas commencer maintenant. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

\- Merci, Yami, dit Yûgi avec gratitude. Te sens-tu mieux à propos de ton cauchemar maintenant ?

\- Un peu.

Les images qu'il avait vues le secouaient encore profondément. Il faudrait un moment avant qu'il ne les surmonte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la table près de son lit et vit qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin.

\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

Yûgi hocha la tête et se leva en bâillant mais, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte comme Yami s'y attendait, il se glissa sous les draps à côté de Yami.

\- Pousse-toi, murmura-t-il, fatigué.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Yami même s'il avait une idée de la réponse.

\- Je reste avec toi pour être sûr que tu vas aussi retourner dormir, répondit Yûgi. Je sais que si je pars, tu vas juste ressasser ton cauchemar. Tu as besoin de sommeil aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous faisions ça.

Yami devait admettre que Yûgi avait marqué un point. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de dormir plus longtemps, craignant que le cauchemar ne revienne. C'était quelque chose dont il pourrait se passer s'il était seul. Et Yûgi avait raison : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient un lit au milieu de la nuit, bien que c'était généralement Yami qui glissait dans le lit de Yûgi après que _c_ _elui_ - _ci_ ait fait un cauchemar. C'était quelque chose qui aidait Yûgi à dormir calmement en sachant que Yami était proche. Apparemment, il pensait que cela l'aiderait de l'avoir à proximité.

\- Ne monopolise pas tous les draps, murmura Yami en se réinstallant pour dormir.

* * *

\- Avez-vous vu Yûgi ce matin ? demanda Marek à Shizu et Ryô le matin suivant. Il était censé s'entraîner avec moi avant que les cours ne commencent aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait une semaine que les étudiants étaient retournés à Poudlard et les Mages s'étaient installés dans une nouvelle routine. Chaque matin et chaque soir, deux d'entre eux se rendaient sur leur terrain d'entraînement de la Forêt Interdite en prévision de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort. Bien qu'ils étaient plus que sûrs de pouvoir détruire tout ce que le sorcier maléfique leur envoyait, ils voulaient s'assurer qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de le faire sans risquer la sécurité de quiconque dans le château.

Pendant la dernière leçon d'occlumencie de Potter, Yûgi avait accompagné Marek pour observer. Apparemment, Rogue retirait ses propres souvenirs de son esprit, laissant un trou dans sa salle d'âme où ils appartenaient. La théorie de Yûgi était que Rogue ne voulait pas que Potter voit ces souvenirs particuliers par un hasard ou par accident.

\- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? demanda Ryô, frappant à la porte du Prince avant de l'ouvrir quand il ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Non, grogna Marek.

\- Peut-être est-il parti devant sans toi et t'attends là-bas ? proposa Shizu.

Marek réfléchit.

\- Peut-être.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Seto en sortant de sa chambre tout en redressant le col de son manteau.

\- On ne trouve pas Yûgi, expliqua Marek.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il pris la peine de demander au Pharaon ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte encore close du Pharaon.

\- Il dort toujours, répondit Shizu.

Seto l'ignora et s'approcha de la chambre de Yami avant de donner un coup timide à la porte.

\- Yami ? Tu es debout ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, aussi Seto ouvrit-il précautionneusement la porte avant de sourire à ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Ryô en s'approchant. Oh, ajouta-t-il quand il vit à son tour.

Marek et Shizu se précipitèrent et poussèrent les deux autres à l'écart pour se voir. À l'intérieur, Yami était encore endormi mais il n'était pas seul. Yûgi s'était recroquevillé contre Yami et celui-ci avait enveloppé ses bras de façon protectrice autour de son hikari.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a fait un cauchemar cette nuit, observa Seto.

Les Mages étaient familiers avec des scènes comme celle-ci et les circonstances qui les entouraient.

\- Le mieux est de les laisser dormir, décida Shizu en refermant doucement la porte. Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'oublier votre entraînement matinal.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que le mystère est résolu, je m'en vais «surveiller» la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, déclara sèchement Seto.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte en prenant un bagel sur la table en passant. Il était presque à la porte quand il se retourna et s'adressa à Shizu :

\- Je sais à quel point tu détestes réveiller le Pharaon, mais assure-toi qu'il ne dormira pas pendant notre séance d'entraînement ce soir.

Shizu se hérissa contre l'ancien milliardaire.

\- Le Pharaon et le Prince seront réveillés à temps pour accomplir leurs devoirs.

\- Je m'assure juste, sourit Seto avant de finalement partir.

\- Il pense qu'il va battre Yami, n'est-ce pas? demanda Marek de façon rhétorique en fixant le Prêtre.

-Qui pense pouvoir botter le vieux cul royal du Pharaon ? demanda Bakura en sortant de sa chambre.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il avait une serviette autour du cou, indiquant qu'il venait de prendre sa douche.

\- Seto, répondit Ryô avec un roulement d'yeux.

\- Évidemment, souffla Bakura, attrapant le journal et une pomme de la table.

Il s'installa sur le canapé avec eux.

\- Je pensais que toi et Yûgi aviez entraînement ce matin ? commenta-t-il en regardant Marek.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Marek en se détendant sur son siège, mais l'un de nous à fait un cauchemar cette nuit et dort toujours.

\- Donc tu es libre ce matin ? questionna Bakura, un sourcil levé.

\- Ouuuui, répondit lentement Marek, se demandant pourquoi Bakura clarifiait une telle chose.

\- Bien !

Bakura jeta son journal.

\- Nous pouvons donc aller faire quelque chose à ce horrible crapaud.

Le visage de Marek s'éclaira quand il réalisa qu'ils pouvaient enfin mettre certains plans en action. Ryô et Shizu échangèrent un coup d'œil et roulèrent des yeux. Quand Marek et Bakura s'associaient et commençaient à faire des blagues ou d'autres actes malicieux, il n'y avait pas moyen de les arrêter.

\- N'avez-vous pas besoin de l'approbation de Pharaon avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? demanda Shizu, s'assurant qu'ils ne s'avançaient pas trop.

\- J'ai reçu son approbation il y a une semaine, annonça Marek, balayant les paroles de sa sœur. On commence petit ?

\- Mais bien sûr.

Bakura eut un sourire sauvage.

\- On déménage tous ses meubles de deux pouces vers la gauche ?

\- Parfait !

Marek copia le sourire de Bakura. Les deux quittèrent leur sœur et hikari qui les regardaient avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité.

Ryô fut celui qui rompit le silence.

\- Cette femme ne va pas avoir toute sa tête au moment où Seto va la jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Harry – AD**

Finalement, après une semaine, Harry avait trouvé un jour pour tenir la première leçon de la nouvelle année. Cela avait été une _longue_ semaine pour lui : il s'était inquiété d'Ombrage et de ses leçons avec Rogue et tout le monde l'avait dérangé à propos de cette réunion. Au moins, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été intéressant. Ce n'était presque rien, mais pour une raison quelconque, Ombrage percutait les bureaux de la classe et tout le monde l'entendait entrer en collision avec les meubles dans son bureau. C'était comme si elle n'était pas familière avec le placement de chacun, même tout était exactement la même place qu'avant les vacances.

La plupart des étudiants trouvaient cela quelque peu divertissant, en particulier Fred et George qui se demandaient quel sort avait été utilisé sur Ombrage et comment ils pouvaient l'utiliser dans leurs productions de blagues. Malheureusement, tout cela avait rendu Ombrage plutôt énervé et elle se défoulait sur ses élèves. Surtout sur Harry. Il gémit en se souvenant qu'il devait aller en retenue avec elle demain soir à cause d'un emportement en classe aujourd'hui.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ce soir, pas quand ces réunions étaient vraiment la seule chose qui restait de Poudlard. Ron et Hermine avaient des devoirs de préfets à remplir avant de pouvoir venir alors Harry arriva tôt. Alors qu'il parcourait les étagères pour trouver un livre pour tuer le temps, il se demanda combien de personnes se présenteraient ce soir. Combien de personnes auraient fait marche arrière durant les vacances quand elles auraient eu le temps de s'attarder et de penser au groupe illégal auquel elles appartenaient ?

Trouvant un livre sur les sorts défensifs, Harry s'installa sur un coussin et commença à lire. D'accord, c'était moins de lecture et plus regarder les images illustrant différents sortilèges, mais il supposait qu'Hermione serait ravie qu'il ait au moins pris un livre. Dix minutes avant le début de la réunion, Luna se présenta.

\- Oh, salut, la salua-t-il en se levant et reposant son livre à sa place. Comment étaient tes vacances ?

\- Bonjour, Harry, répondit-t-elle. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver un nid de nargoles pour que l'école puisse en débarrasser.

\- Ça a l'air… marrant ? tenta maladroitement Harry, pas encore tout à fait habitué aux croyances uniques de Luna.

\- Ça l'est, rayonna-t-elle.

Harry soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il avait visé juste.

\- J'ai rencontré l'une des créatures des Mages durant l'une de mes recherches, continua-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Une de leurs... créatures ? répéta Harry.

Il ne pensait pas que les Mages avaient des animaux ou des créatures sous leur contrôle. Cependant, ils pouvaient modeler les Ombres en tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Peut-être était-ce qu'elle avait vu ?

\- Quelque chose fait d'Ombres ?

\- Non, une mignonne petite créature couverte de fourrure, répondit Luna. Il agissait presque comme un chiot quand il était autour d'eux. Bien qu'apparemment, il puisse exploser au contact d'un ennemi. Cela m'a rappelé un exploding snabberwitch.

Harry s'approcha prudemment de l'étrange fille, se demandant si quelque chose était arrivé durant sa rencontre avec les Mages. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient attaqué pour avoir été trop proche de… quoi que c'est pu être ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ils me l'ont dit, révéla doucement Luna. Nous avons pris un thé. Tu sais, ils sont vraiment très intéressants.

Harry la fixa, sans voix. Les Mages, les froids et impitoyables Mages, avaient pris le thé avec Luna et Luna était assise là à lui en parler, comme si ce n'était pas grave ! Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'aimaient pas les sorciers ! En fait, ils le lui avaient dit plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi s'asseoir avec une sorcière pour boire du thé ? Surtout une aussi étrange que Luna. Il y avait certainement de meilleurs choix.

\- Alors, euh...  
Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de retrouver sa voix.

\- De quoi d'autre avez-vous parlé ?

\- Oh, beaucoup de choses. Les Ombres sont un paradoxe si fascinant.

Cho et ses amis entrèrent alors dans la pièce donc Harry ne put insister plus. Pas qu'il le puisse si le voulait de toute façon. Son esprit s'était vidé au moment où il avait vu Cho.

\- Salut, Harry, sourit Cho alors que d'autres personnes entraient à sa suite.

\- Euh, salut, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Il fut sauvé de toute maladresse par l'arrivée de plus de membres de l'AD.

Enfin, il fut temps que la réunion commence. Harry se tint devant l'assistance et fut agréablement surpris que chaque membre soit revenu.

\- Bienvenue, les salua-t-il. Puisque nous revenons de vacances, commençons par examiner l'étourdissement et les boucliers pour nous assurer que nous ne soyons pas rouillés et ensuite nous allons passer à autre chose. Alors faites équipe et je passerai parmi vous si vous avez des questions.

Tout le monde rassembla les coussins pour les chutes et des sorts commencèrent à voler. Harry se dirigea directement vers Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient associés.

\- Restez là après, leur murmura-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard confus puis haussèrent les épaules, acceptant silencieusement de rester derrière. Non qu'ils ne le feraient pas de toute façon ; leurs devoirs de préfets étaient faits pour ce jour. Harry continua à marcher parmi les paires, corrigeant régulièrement un placement de baguette ou une prononciation. L'habileté de Neville avait diminué un peu durant les vacances, mais il rebondissait rapidement.

Harry regarda autour de lui et sourit, éprouvant une profonde satisfaction de savoir que les B.U.S.E.s arrivaient bientôt et que beaucoup d'entre eux effectueraient ces sorts sous le nez d'Ombrage. Il avait hâte de voir l'expression sur son visage quand ils effectueraient parfaitement ces sorts.

La session se termina sur une introduction aux enchantements, que Ginny maîtrisait effrayamment bien.

\- Bon travail, les gars, commenta Harry. Nous essayerons de nous revoir la semaine prochaine.

Harry dispersa l'AD dans leurs groupes standards de deux ou trois en utilisant la carte du Maraudeur. Ron et Hermione restèrent en arrière, attendant Harry. Ils utilisèrent ce temps pour ranger la pièce et nettoyer un peu pendant que tout le monde partait. Cho s'était attardée mais elle avait été entraînée par son amie. Harry remarqua son sourire désolé quand elle disparut par la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda Ron aussitôt que les deux dernières personnes furent parties.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui, même s'ils étaient seuls.

\- Eh bien, je parlais à Luna avant que tout le monde ne se montre, commença-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu... une rencontre avec les Mages pendant les vacances.

\- Est-ce qu'ils l'ont joué ? demanda Hermione, horrifiée en jetant un regard à la porte par laquelle tout le monde était parti.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, protesta Ron. Elle a toujours son âme.

\- Non, ils ont pris le thé, dit Harry, conspirateur.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, choqués, se demandant clairement s'ils avaient bien entendu.

\- Le _thé_ ? croassa Ron. Ils ont pris le _thé_ ?

\- Tu es sûr ? fit Hermione. Ça ne leur ressemble pas.

\- Je sais, approuva Harry, mais elle a dit quelque chose qui m'a rappelé ce que Marek m'a dit pendant les vacances.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Elle a dit que les Ombres étaient un paradoxe.

\- C'est presque exactement ce que Marek nous a dit, s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. Tu crois qu'elle nous dirait ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita Hermione. Luna n'est pas connue pour ses théories ayant un sens. Elle croit en des créatures inventées après tout. Je ne pense pas que tout ce qu'elle ait appris ou compris soit juste. Les Mages semblent très protecteurs avec leurs secrets. Je ne pense pas qu'ils la laisseraient circuler librement si elle pouvait révéler quelque chose.

\- Donc soit elle a tort, raisonna Harry.

\- Soit les Mages lui ont fait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de parler à quelqu'un, finit Hermione d'un air sombre.

\- C'est comme si elle avait compris quelque chose, lui rappela Ron.

\- Le fait est que nous devrions probablement garder un œil sur elle. Pour nous assurer qu'elle ne soit pas victime d'un chantage ou de quelque chose d'autre de leur part. Et peut-être lui parler si nous en avons l'occasion.  
Ses amis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par apprendre quelque chose sur le fonctionnement de la magie des Ombres.


	27. Un autre est tombé

**Chapitre 2** **6** **:** **Un autre** **est** **tombé**

Janvier se passa sans trop d'incidents. Ce fut un soulagement pour les étudiants que personne n'ait été joué par les Mages depuis Vincent Crabbe. Il n'était pas rare que les Mages entendent des rumeurs parmi les étudiants disant qu'ils s'étaient peut-être adoucis pendant les vacances. En réalité, la plupart des étudiants étaient juste pétrifiés face à eux maintenant et très conscients des règles. Bon nombre de ceux joués par les Mages s'étaient réveillés, aidant ceux susceptibles de briser les règles à se calmer en partageant leur expérience avec un Yami no Game.

Marek et Bakura continuaient à déplacer subtilement les meubles d'Ombrage et avaient lentement intensifié leurs farces. La sorcière qui ressemblait à un crapaud devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque à l'idée d'être traquée. Pour être honnête, elle l'était dans un sens. Plus d'une fois, Ombrage avait jeté des sorts sur les Ombres, affirmant que quelque chose qui s'y cachait, mais chaque fois qu'un autre enseignant enquêtait, il ne trouvait rien. Maintenant, le personnel ignorait ses cris, croyant qu'elle criait au loup.

Des rumeurs circulaient parmi les étudiants, affirmant que le stress d'être professeur défense contre les forces du mal la rattrapait et qu'elle perdait pied. D'autres croyaient que c'était la malédiction de ce poste qui prenait effet et qu'elle serait bientôt partie. D'autres encore disaient que les Mages étaient derrière tout ça mais cette théorie avait été réfutée car, si ça avait été le cas, alors Ombrage n'aurait plus son âme parce qu'elle avait lancé de nombreuses attaques sur ce qu'elle voyait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les Mages tolèrent cela.

Ce n'était pas seulement la faute de Marek et Bakura non plus. Les jumeaux Weasley intensifiaient leurs propres blagues alors que la sorcière gagnait plus de pouvoirs dans l'école. Il n'était pas rare que les étudiants soient vus avec une main qui saigne, particulièrement les Gryffondors, après leurs farces. Les Mages se sentaient un peu mal pour les élèves qui devaient subir des retenues avec Ombrage parce qu'ils étaient en partie responsables de son comportement immonde. Alors, lorsque les étudiants étaient endormis, ils demandaient aux Ombres de guérir les leurs blessures afin qu'elle ne laisse aucune cicatrice.

Tout cela n'empêcha pas Ombrage de passer encore _un autre_ décret éducatif. La nouvelle d'un nouveau décret arriva seulement un jour après que les Mages eurent appris qu'une bande de sorciers s'étaient évadés de prison, tous des disciples connus de Voldemort. Ils savaient qu'une attaque allait bientôt se produire.

\- À _quoi peut bien servi_ _r_ _ce décret ?_ se demanda Ryô en le lisant.

Il interdisait aux professeurs de dire aux élèves quoi que ce soit qui ne concerne pas leur matière.

\- _Ce n'est pas seulement en cours, Hikari_ , expliqua Bakura. _Ça concerne aussi tout ce qui se dit_ _en dehors_ _. Elle s'assure lentement qu'elle contrôle tous les aspects de cette école, y compris ce_ _dit en privé_ _._ _Elle_ _prépare quelque chose._

\- _En plus d'essayer d'_ _introduire_ _une autre personne du_ _M_ _inistère ici pour_ _appuyer_ _ses idées ?_ demandé Ryô de façon rhétorique.

Tout le monde dans l'école, y compris les Mages, était au courant que la sorcière s'apprêtait à renvoyer soit le professeur de Divination, soit le professeur des soins aux créatures magiques. Tous les deux avaient apporté des ajustements à leur programme d'études pour satisfaire les exigences du Ministère mais Ombrage profitait du fait que sa présence même rende les deux enseignants extrêmement nerveux.

\- _Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle essaiera de remplacer tous les enseignants de cette école si l'occasion se présente,_ se moqua Bakura.

\- _De qui penses-tu qu'e_ _lle va se débarrasser d'abord ?_

\- _Difficile à dire_ , déclara pensivement Bakura. _Probablement le demi-géant. Elle déteste tout ce qui n'est pas humain,_ _en particulier ce qui n'est qu'en_ partie _humain._

 _\- Je pense que ce sera Trelawney,_ fit Ryô _. Elle va adorer l_ _a_ _scène_ _. D'_ _ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle respecte la Divination._

\- Personne _ne respecte la Divination, Ryô. Surtout avec cette femme qui l'enseigne._

Deux étudiants arrivèrent à l'intersection et se figèrent en repérant les deux Mages presque identiques. Bakura se renfrogna tandis que Ryô leur fit signe de continuer leur chemin. Les étudiants s'enfuirent, effrayés, se dirigeant probablement vers leur classe.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont habitués à notre présence maintenant ? commenta Bakura, jetant toujours un regard noir en direction des étudiants. Est-ce qu'ils doivent vraiment nous fixer chaque fois qu'ils nous voient ?

Ryô gloussa et tourner les talons.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes restés hors de vue récemment. Ils sont probablement juste surpris parce que nous nous tenions debout au milieu du couloir.

Bakura grogna et suivit son hikari dans les Ombres. C'était leur jour de patrouille dans les couloirs et il serait plus facile de faire de là où ils pourraient voir et entendre plus de choses. Tout au long de la journée, ils trouvèrent des groupes d'enseignants qui parlaient à voix basse dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant brusquement chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à portée de voix.

\- De toute évidence, ils ne peuvent plus parler librement dans la salle des professeurs. Pas avec Ombrage, entendirent-ils Granger dire à Potter et Weasley.

La fille _était_ incroyablement intelligente mais aussi incroyablement bornée. Ryô ne doutait pas que si elle ouvrait son esprit à de nouvelles possibilités, à des choses qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les livres, elle verrait la vérité sur les Ombres, comme Luna.

\- Peut-être, approuva Bakura quand il lui en parla.

\- Mais elle est également incapable de garder sa bouche fermée. Je devrais peut-être lui enlever ses souvenirs avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de le dire à quelqu'un.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ryô demanda :

\- Tu dois aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les étudiants ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ?

Les cours avaient recommencé, alors les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts.

\- Ne me le rappelle pas, grogna Bakura.

Jusqu'ici il avait réussi à éviter d'être assigné à Pré-au-Lard, mais sa chance s'était finalement épuisée.

\- Je pense juste que tu devrais savoir qu'il y a un magasin qui vend des sucettes au goût de sang, ricana Ryô, sachant tout du goût étrange de son yami pour la saveur du sang.  
C'était une chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé au fil des années mais Bakura l'avait un peu atténuée pour le bien des autres Mages.

Le regard renfrogné de Bakura se transforma en un sourire démoniaque, montrant ses canines alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Ryô.

\- Tu me connais si bien, Hikari.

Peut-être que le voyage ne serait pas si mal après tout.

* * *

 **Trio**

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! chuchota Hermione avec excitation, posant lourdement un livre près d'Harry et de Ron qui luttaient avec leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque, le vendredi soir.

\- Sur quoi ? maugréa Ron en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Sur Mai.

Elle capta facilement l'attention des garçons.

\- Dans la note ? demanda Harry, gagné par l'excitation d'Hermione. Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose ?

\- Nous étudions les jeux moldus dans mon cours d'études moldues, expliqua Hermione en feuilletant le livre, et je suis tombé sur un jeu qui existait avant la Récession Technologique.

\- La Récession technologique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Ron.

Grandissant en tant que sorcier, il n'avait jamais appris l'histoire moldue.

\- Oui, dit Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait appris avant de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier. Apparemment, les Moldus avaient la capacité de faire des choses semblables à ce que font certains de nos sorts. Créer des illusions parler face à face à distance il y avait même des prototypes de jetpacks qui permettraient aux gens de voler comme nous le faisons sur un balai. Certaines personnes pensent qu'ils s'étaient proches d'inventer une voiture volante.

\- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait perdre toute la technologie au monde, alors les moldus ont dû recommencer, continua Hermione. Puisque la technologie ne fonctionne pas pour les sorciers, les sorciers n'ont pas été affectés par ça et n'ont pas pris la peine de le mettre dans leurs livres d'histoire.

Ron se mit à les fixer. Tout le concept de la technologie moldue lui était encore étranger. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle _existait_ mais il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou comment les moldus l'utilisaient pour compenser leur manque de magie.

\- En bref, continua Hermione, il y avait un jeu qui était incroyablement populaire à l'époque à cause de la technologie utilisée. Il s'appelait Duel de Monstres. Les joueurs avaient chacun un jeu de cartes rempli de monstres, de sorts et de pièges et se battaient dans des arènes qui donnaient vie aux cartes. Le jeu était si respecté dans le monde entier que les meilleurs joueurs étaient souvent extrêmement influents et que des entreprises entières et des marchés économiques tournaient autour de ce jeu.

\- Comment les moldus utilisaient-ils les sorts et donnaient vie aux cartes ? se moqua Ron.

\- Les sorts étaient une classe de cartes, expliqua patiemment Hermione, et ils utilisaient leur technologie pour projeter des images holographiques de leurs monstres sur leur terrain.

\- Holographique ?

\- Un genre de fantôme, clarifia Harry. Tu peux voir une image 3D mais ce n'est pas solide.

\- D'accord, dit Ron en hochant lentement la tête. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce jeu a à voir avec Mai ?

\- Il s'avère qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs joueurs du monde. Son nom complet est Mai Valentine.

Hermione tourna le livre, leur montrant une photo d'une belle femme blonde. Vêtue d'une jupe courte avec un gilet assorti, elle porte un étrange appareil sur son bras et une carte dans l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention de Harry et Ron : c'était sa silhouette, dont elle n'avait apparemment pas honte car elle portait sa veste ouverte et un haut de corset.

\- Elle était finaliste dans un tournoi prestigieux appelé Bataille Ville. Seuls les meilleurs joueurs du monde ont été invités à y participer et à concourir pour le titre de «Roi des Jeux».

\- Elle a l'air d'être une personne très importante à cette époque, commenta Harry en secouant la tête pour clarifier ses idées.

C'était seulement une image et cette femme était morte depuis des centaines d'années.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle été punie par les Mages des Ombres ?

\- Ce n'était pas nous, les interrompit une profonde voix de baryton.

Les adolescents se tournèrent pour voir le Pharaon lui-même debout au bout de la table où ils travaillaient. Ses yeux calculateurs les étudiaient attentivement. Harry évita son regard. Les yeux rouges du Pharaon lui rappelaient trop de Voldemort.

\- Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ? demanda Hermione, essayant d'être polie.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans les mauvaises grâces des Mages.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que votre ami, Alastor Maugrey, s'est réveillé de sa pénalité, les informa le Pharaon.

Harry pensa que c'était étrange pour le Pharaon de leur dire ceci habituellement, un autre Mage délivrait les messages, mais ce sentiment fut balayé par le soulagement et par le souci qu'il se faisait pour Maugrey.

\- Alors, il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de rubis du Pharaon se posèrent sur lui.

\- Il va aussi bien que l'on peut l'être après avoir passé si longtemps à la merci des Ombres, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il n'est plus l'homme qu'il était, répliqua le Pharaon en haussant les sourcils. C'est un homme têtu qui a pris un temps assez long pour accepter son châtiment. En tant que tel, il a laissé la majeure partie de lui-même aux Ombres.

\- Mais il pourra toujours faire partie de l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione, l'inquiétude écrite sur tout son visage.

\- Pas dans l'état où il se trouve maintenant, répondit sincèrement le Pharaon. Je n'ai pas menti en vous informant de son état. Avec le temps, il pourrait retrouver un peu de lui-même, ou au moins se construire un nouveau lui, mais il ne redeviendra jamais l'homme qu'il était.

\- Pourquoi vous nous le dites ? demanda Harry avec méfiance. Nous aurions eu la nouvelle dans quelques jours de toute façon.

\- Avec tout votre courrier lu ? demanda le Pharaon de façon rhétorique. J'en doute. En outre, l'Ordre avait été prévenu et savait qu'il valait mieux ne mettre pas quelque chose de ce genre dans une lettre adressée à l'un de vous trois. Le Ministère surveille votre courrier, particulièrement le _vôtre_ , Potter, attentivement. Cependant, avec l'agitation que vous causez, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir.

Le Pharaon se retourna pour partir mais Hermione l'arrêta.

\- Auparavant, qu'avez-vous voulu dire quand avez dit que vous n'aviez pas puni Mai Valentine ? Nous savons qu'elle a perdu un Yami no Game, nous avons trouvé son journal intime. N'y a-t-il pas que les Mages des Ombres qui puissent faire ça ?

Le Pharaon se retourna, observant attentivement la jeune fille. Harry crut voir un soupçon de tristesse dans ses yeux mais il disparut presque immédiatement, alors il se dit que ça devait être un effet d'optique.

\- Nous sommes au courant du pan du passé de Mai que vous avez trouvé. Les événements dont vous parlez se sont produits il y a cinq cents ans. À cette époque, le pouvoir des Ombres a été mal utilisé. C'est de cette personne que Mai parlait. Je ne vais pas vous dire qui ou comment. Nous avons enterré cette partie de l'histoire pour une raison, termina-t-il sombrement.

\- Êtes-vous l'un des noms qui ont été retirés de son journal ? demanda hardiment Hermione.

Même si Harry était terrifié pour elle, il devait admettre que c'était une bonne question. Si Mai avait demandé à quelqu'un comment Yami no Games et les pénalités étaient censées fonctionner, il était logique de demander à un Mage des Ombres. Le Pharaon la regarda froidement avant de répondre brièvement :

\- Non.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, ayant un million de questions mais ayant peur d'en poser après avoir entendu le ton froid du Pharaon. Celui-ci se pencha soudainement sur la table et pointa du doigt quelque chose sur le parchemin de Harry.

\- Le dragonfortant utilise des plumes de paon, pas de la chair, sourit-il.

Et il commença à se dissoudre dans les Ombres, les laissant dans un silence stupéfait.

Ron se pencha pour regarder le devoir d'Harry, puis de nouveau le livre.

\- Comment a-t-il vu ça? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! proclama tranquillement Hermione. Avez-vous remarqué comment il s'est référé à elle ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard confus.

\- Il l'a appelée «Mai», dit Harry, se demandant ce qui était si important à propos de ça.

\- Exactement !

\- Et alors ? fit Ron. C'est son prénom.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez entendu l'un des Mages se référer à quelqu'un par son prénom ?

Harry se rassit et réfléchit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où il avait entendu les Mages utiliser leurs prénoms. En fait, les Mages ne s'adressaient _pas_ aux gens par leur prénom.

Prenant leur silence comme une réponse, Hermione continua avec excitation :

\- Ils ne le font pas. Pas à moins qu'ils se réfèrent l'un à l'autre. Même alors je ne suis pas sure que les noms qu'ils nous ont donnés soient des prénoms ou des noms de famille. Mais pour le Pharaon, appeler Mai par son prénom signifie qu'ils se connaissaient et étaient probablement amis !

\- Alors, tu pensais qu'il mentait quand il a dit que ce n'était pas son nom qui a été retiré du journal ? demanda Ron.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Si elle était avec le Pharaon, il était probable qu'elle était amie avec chacun d'entre eux ou du moins certains d'entre eux. Il est très possible que les noms retirés soient ceux des autres Mages.

\- En quoi ça nous aide-t-il en quoi que ce soit ? interrogea Ron.

\- La société qui a organisé ce tournoi, la Kaiba Corporation, a probablement conservé des registres précis de tous les participants, expliqua Hermione. Si cette liste a survécu à la Récession Technologique et si je peux la trouver, nous pouvons comparer les noms à ceux des Mages.

Harry hocha la tête, voyant où Hermione voulait en venir. S'ils pouvaient trouver les noms, ils pourraient relier les Mages à un moment de l'histoire et chercher plus d'informations sur les Mages. Peut-être même trouveraient-ils qui avait usurpé les Ombres et qui avait sauvé Mai.

* * *

 **Pré-au-Lard**

\- _Maudit Pharaon avec son foutu programme de rotation._

Bakura s'avança dans les Ombres à la suite de Potter et de son rendez-vous tout en marmonnant pour lui-même. Bakura s'était réveillé ce matin en maudissant le Pharaon et il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Yami s'était contenté de l'ignorer, plus que d'habitude.

\- _Je jure que dès que j'en ai fini ici, je volerai une caisse entière de ces bonbons de sang dont Ryô m'a parlé._

Potter marchait seul avec Chang, parlant de ce sport idiot que jouaient les sorciers. Bakura était presque impressionné par la façon dont l'adolescent semblait gérer le rendez-vous, gardant en quelque sorte la fille intriguée par le sujet. Juste quand il envisageait l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas à souffrir à cause d'un rendez-vous d'adolescents maladroits, un groupe de serpentards passa, raillant et hurlant des insultes à peine voilées. La paire tomba dans un silence gênant, donnant envie à Bakura de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Que diable, il n'y avait personne pour le voir.

Les serpentards dans leur ensemble étaient devenus plus vils après le jeu de Shizu avec Crabbe. Les Mages avaient décidé que c'était probablement parce que le garçon Malfoy était en colère à ce propos et, comme il semblait avoir beaucoup d'influence dans cette maison, le reste suivait aveuglément. Bakura se demanda s'il avait déjà été aussi illogique quand il avait eu leur âge et décida que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour pouvoir tourmenter les gens quand quelque chose l'agaçait. Bien sûr, cela ne s'appliquait plus à présent, mais il était sûr qu'il contrôlait mieux ses actions quand il était adolescent.

Potter et Chang entrèrent dans un petit salon de thé. Bakura fut bouche bée quand il vit l'intérieur. L'endroit était couvert de volants et de froufrous, tous rouges et roses. Il y avait de nombreuses petites tables circulaires dans la boutique, parfaites pour deux personnes s'asseyent. Au-dessus de chaque table se trouvaient de petits chérubins qui jetaient des confettis roses sur les gens en dessous eux. Tous les couples se tenaient par la main, s'embrassaient ou regardaient avec des yeux de merles en fris.

\- Le Pharaon va tellement me le payer pour ça, gronda Bakura en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le couple qui avait commencé à se peloter dans un coin à l'arrière. Peut-être que je peux demander à Seto de venir avec moi...

Soudain, l'Anneau prit vie, les dents battant la chamade avant de pointer vers le château. Bakura fronça les sourcils et puisa dans le pouvoir de l'Anneau pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. _C'éta_ _it_ _un autre morceau de l'âme de Voldemort !_ L'Anneau tirait si fort sur Bakura qu'il dut presque le combattre, mais il était impatient de voir où cela le menait.

' _Ry_ _ô_ _!_ ' appela-t-il à travers leur lien mental

La réponse est venue presque instantanément.

' _Qu'_ _est-ce qu'il y a,_ _'Kura ?_ _'_

' _L'Anneau_ _a_ _localisé un autre morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre ma place ici_ '

' _Je suis au milieu d'une séance d'entraînement avec Yami_ ' répondit Ryô avec un soupçon d'hésitation.

Il y eut une pause avant qu'il ne reprenne.

' _Yami dit qu'il va_ _envoy_ _er_ _Yûgi_ _pour te remplacer_ _mais_ _qu'_ _il_ _ne_ _vaut mieux_ _que ce_ _ne_ _soit_ _pas_ _une_ _fausse alerte ou_ _parce que tu veux éviter tes devoirs_.'

' _Crois-moi_ ' grogna Bakura, ramenant l'Anneau vers lui. ' _C'est pour de vrai._ '

\- La Crevette ferait mieux se montrer rapidement, murmura Bakura à lui-même, avant que cette chose ne me décapite.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas faire cela, fit la voix réprobatrice de Yûgi derrière lui.

\- Oh super, tu es là.  
Bakura se tourna pour faire face au Prince.

\- Potter est là-bas en rendez-vous. Essaie de ne pas vomir ton petit-déjeuner. Les hormones se déchaînent aujourd'hui, dit-il, pressé.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, grimaça Yûgi. Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher l'âme de Voldemort. Yami est très curieux de savoir où il est et où il se cache en ce moment. Ryô m'a parlé des sucettes à saveur de sang. Je t'en ramènerai quelques-unes.

\- Merci.

Bakura sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du Prince. Celui-ci lui jetant le regard menaçant. Bakura rit simplement et s'en alla rapidement, étant mené avec empressement par l'Anneau.

L'Anneau le conduisit dans les couloirs du château. Bakura fronça les sourcils en le suivant. Comment pouvait-il y avoir une âme de Voldemort dans le château dans lequel ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois sans qu'il soit au courant ? Pourquoi l'Anneau n'avait-il pas été capable de le détecter plus tôt ?

Les questions qui tournaient dans l'esprit de Bakura s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que l'Anneau cessa de tirer et pointa simplement vers un mur de pierre. Confus, il regarda autour de lui avant de reconnaître où il avait été conduit. Devant lui se tenait la même pièce que Potter utilisait pour son groupe illégal. La Salle sur Demande. Avec une touche d'Ombres, une porte apparut devant lui, Bakura entra avec confiance, mais au moment où il franchit le seuil, les dents de l'Anneau pointèrent dans la direction opposée, d'où il venait !

Le front plissé devant le comportement étrange de l'Anneau, Bakura le suivit à l'extérieur, seulement pour voir pointer l'Anneau vers la pièce. L'Anneau s'agiterait-il une fois de plus ? Perplexe, Bakura essaya à nouveau, en utilisant les Ombres pour faire apparaître la porte à nouveau, mais cela produisit les mêmes résultats. C'était une situation déconcertante mais rien n'était impossible pour le Roi des Voleurs !

Il s'assit pour réfléchir au problème. Il devait donner du crédit au mortel qui a conçu cette pièce et à celui qui a caché son âme ici. Comment la salle fonctionnait-elle pour les sorciers ?

 _'_ _Ils doivent passer trois fois devant cet endroit pour savoir ce dont ils ont besoin_.' Peut-être que l'utilisation de l magie des Ombres interférait avec la magie qui contrôlait la pièce ?

 _'_ _Si c'est le cas_ _'_ , pensa-t-il sèchement, ' _je vais devoir demander à la pièce la même chose que l'idiot_ _.'_

Bakura se pencha en arrière et contempla le problème devant lui. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un d'immortel aurait demandé à la pièce pour que son trésor soit à l'abri de quiconque le chercherait ? C'était ça ! Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Bakura. La question qu'il avait posée était aussi la réponse qu'il cherchait ! Et si Tom avait demandé quelque chose comme ça à la pièce, il y avait une grande faille.

Sachant ce qu'il allait faire dans la pièce pour l'instant, il commença à faire les cent pas devant le mur où la porte apparaîtrait.

 _'_ _Montre-moi le palais où tout est caché_ _.'_

À son troisième passage, une porte est apparue. Bakura l'ouvrit vivement, attendant que l'Anneau lui montre dans la bonne direction. La salle était immense. Elle était remplie du sol au plafond de tout ce à quoi Bakura pouvait penser. Cette fois, l'Anneau ne le ramena pas dehors mais le conduit plus profondément dans la pièce, entres de plusieurs piles de ce que Bakura classa comme du bric-à-brac. Sérieusement, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose ici qui valait la peine d'être volé s'il le voulait.

 _'_ _Quel genre de trésors ont ces sorciers ?_ _'_ se demanda Bakura, haussant les sourcils devant une autre pile de livres.

Finalement, l'Anneau le conduisit à l'objet de sa recherche avant de se calmer et de retomber contre sa poitrine. Devant Bakura se tenait un diadème en forme d'aigle. Intrigué par l'objet, il se pencha pour l'observer de près avant de le retirer de son lieu de repos. Qui parmi les sorciers avait possédé un _diadème_? Il était à peu près sûr que les sorciers n'avaient pas une histoire faite de rois ou de reines, donc ça ne pouvait pas venir de là.

 _'_ _Pourtant,je ne pensais pas que Tom aimait ce genre de chose._ _Là encore, j'ai ramassé une bague et Potter a détruit un journal. Peut-être que Tom avait un côté caché après tout._ _'_

Il sourit à cette pensée, réservant cette insulte pour quand il rencontrait l'idiot face à face

Il souleva soigneusement le diadème de son socle, s'attendant qu'un piège quelconque ne se déclenche. Quand rien n'arriva, il leva les yeux au ciel. Les sorciers étaient vraiment parmi les gens les plus idiots avec qui il avait jamais eu le déplaisir de travailler. Sérieusement, même les mortels de l'Égypte Ancienne en savaient assez pour mettre un piège sur tout ce qu'ils trouvaient précieux. Il en avait évité un particulièrement désagréable gardant une litière qu'il pensait être une poubelle. _Un_ _e_ _litière_ ! Bien sûr, les Égyptiens adoraient leurs chats, mais eux savaient qu'il valait mieux jeter tout ce qui sortait du derrière des chats. Et là, Tom ne mettait même pas de sorts autour d'un morceau de son âme placé un objet très cher.

En tout cas, le Pharaon serait heureux de cette trouvaille. Bien que Bakura n'ait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir lui dire qu'elle avait été cachée dans le château tout le temps et pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le trouver jusqu'à maintenant. Soupirant de résignation, Bakura retourna dans leurs appartements pour attendre le retour des autres.


	28. Le Chicaneur

**Chapitre 27 : Le Chicaneur**

Les Mages se rassemblèrent autour du diadème que Bakura avait récupéré, le regardant curieusement. Les Objets du Millénium, illuminés, se pulsaient défensivement, sentant l'âme sombre et déchirée qui se trouvait dans la parure. Yûgi fut le premier à rompre le silence.

\- Il n'est pas aussi beau que le tien, dit-il à Yami. Et le tien est plus vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

\- Pas aussi beau que le tien non plus, contra Yami avec un sourire.

Yûgi tressaillit malicieusement et murmura :

\- Oui. J'en ai un aussi maintenant.

Il y avait une note sous-jacente dans le ton de Yûgi que Yami ne pouvait pas replacer. Il ne manqua pas le regard interrogateur que Bakura lança dans la direction du Prince comme s'il demandait si tout allait bien. Yûgi ne le remarqua pas ou choisit de l'ignorer et le regard disparut du visage de Bakura aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Yami calma la vague d'inquiétude qui menaçait de le submerger avant que Yûgi ne puisse le sentir. Peut-être que Bakura avait juste entendu la même chose que lui.

\- Alors le cachons-nous ou le détruisons-nous ? demanda Seto.

\- On pourrait aussi bien le détruire, décida Yami. Nous devons apposer notre sortilège dessus et il est temps de détruire un autre morceau de toute façon.

Marek s'avança pour effectuer le sort nécessaire.  
\- Pendant que je m'occupe de ça, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de regarder Mr l'Immortel Raté à travers tes Âmes des Oubliés, Fluffy ?

\- Tu as de la chance que nous soyons au milieu de quelque chose d'important, gronda Bakura au Mage. Sinon, tu aurais été _grillé_.

Les deux Mages se mirent au travail tandis que les autres reculaient pour leur donner de l'espace.

\- Penses-tu que Voldemort saura ce que c'est cette fois ? demanda doucement Ryô à Yûgi alors que Marik commençait à psalmodier.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Yûgi aussi doucement, mais comme c'est la deuxième fois en quelques mois, même lui peut faire le lien. Il sait que ses ennemis nous ont de leur côté alors je pense qu'il est probable qu'il comprendra au moins que nous sommes derrière ça.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, mon Prince, dit Shizu. J'espère qu'après avoir détruit ce morceau, je pourrai avoir une meilleure idée de ses actions futures.

Ils se turent pendant que Marek continuait à travailler. Bakura avait retiré des images des Ombres de la part des Âmes des Oubliés et ils avaient une vue magnifique de Voldemort lui-même. Un sentiment troublant s'installa en Yami à l'image de l'homme, s'il pouvait encore être appelé ainsi. L'envie de protéger son hikari grandit à nouveau et il dut l'écraser. Certes, cet homme était dangereux mais pas au point que Yûgi ne soit pas capable de se protéger lui-même. Cependant, le Pharaon se rapprocha de sa moitié lumineuse et posa une main sur son épaule. Yûgi lui lança un regard interrogateur, que Yami ignora avec expertise, avant qu'il ne semble l'accepter et se rapproche un peu plus.

\- Ok ! On est prêts ! annonça Marek après quelques minutes de plus, frottant ses mains ensemble d'anticipation et regardant les autres Mages. À qui l'honneur cette fois?

Yami regarda sa Cour. Bakura et Shizu seraient occupés à anticiper le prochain mouvement de Voldemort et ne devraient pas être distraits de cette tâche. Marek avait jeté le sortilège qui malheureusement prenait un peu de pouvoir et si c'était les choses se produisaient comme avec le médaillon qu'ils avaient détruit la dernière fois, le fragment d'âme allait se battre.

\- Seto, décida-t-il, en regardant le grand Mage.

Celui croisa le regard de Pharaon, surpris, mais acquiesça résolument et s'avança. Il pointa sa Baguette de manière défensive vers l'objet offensant.

\- Dès que tu es prêt, ordonna Yami, regardant avec attention l'image de Voldemort dans les Ombres mais aussi Seto du coin de l'œil.

Seto hocha la tête, concentrant sa propre attention sur le diadème. Les Ombres commencèrent à se déformer alors que le Prêtre attirait son pouvoir. L'Œil d'Horus commença à briller sur le devant de la Baguette et sur le front de Seto. Le diadème commença à s'agiter sur la table où elle était posée et un feu follet s'en éleva. Comme Yami s'y attendait, ce fragment d'âme essayait de se défendre ; dommage que ce soit contre Seto. Avant que le feu follet ne prenne forme, les Ombres se précipitèrent et s'en emparèrent. Avec une dernière pulsation de Seto, les Ombres le déchirèrent et l'écho d'un cri retentit à travers les Ombres alors qu'elles se régalaient joyeusement de l'âme en lambeaux.

Simultanément, Voldemort se recroquevilla, serrant sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés et l'incrédulité écrite sur tout son visage. Heureusement pour lui, il était seul dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'étude. Les Mages observèrent avec intérêt la douleur se calmer étonnamment rapidement et il se mit au pas. Le Collier brillait alors que Shizu essayait de voir les conséquences de cette action.

\- Il se demande probablement ce qui pourrait blesser le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , chuchota doucement Marek.

\- Shh ! le calma Yami, sans détourner les yeux de l'image.

Soudain, Voldemort se retourna et lança un sortilège sur une table de chevet qui la réduisit en poussière.

\- Les Mages des Ombres, siffla-t-il. Ça _doit_ être eux qui sont derrière cela. Dumbledore n'a certainement pas le pouvoir de me faire ça lui-même ! Mais _comment_ ont-ils fait ?

Un coup hésitant à la porte interrompit sa diatribe. Yami était sûr que celui qui était de l'autre côté de cette porte allait mourir et s'apprêta à bloquer la vue de Yûgi. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu la mort, voire le meurtre, mais ça ne rendait pas ça plus facile pour l'hikari. Bakura semblait penser la même chose alors qu'il tirait légèrement Ryô derrière lui. Étonnamment, Voldemort accepta son visiteur dans la pièce. _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , leur murmurèrent les Ombres.

\- Mon Seigneur, fit la femme en s'inclinant, Gibbon nous a rapporté de nouvelles informations sur les Mages des Ombres.

Soudainement, Voldemort eut l'air heureux. Très heureux. Yami plissa les yeux vers l'homme, comme s'il voulait qu'il tombe mort à ce moment précis.

\- Parle, Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que Gibbon a découvert?

\- Les rumeurs disent que les Mages des Ombres sont invincibles, mon Seigneur. On dit qu'il est impossible d'en tuer un. Beaucoup ont essayé pour ne jamais être revus, rapporta Bellatrix avec une grimace, sans se relever. Mais ils semblent avoir un défaut, déclara-t-elle avec hâte.

Les Mages grognèrent à cela. Certes, ils n'étaient pas parfaits mais cette femme en parlait comme s'ils avaient oublié quelque chose dans leurs défenses.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ardemment Voldemort.

\- Il semble que, bien qu'ils prennent l'âme des gens, ils offrent non seulement une chance à cette personne de retrouver son âme, mais ils semblent aussi plutôt opposés à tuer. Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser cela à notre avantage.

Voldemort eut l'air pensif devant ces nouvelles.

\- Merci, Bellatrix. Est-ce tout ?

\- Non, mon Seigneur.

Bellatrix s'inclina plus bas, comme si elle essayait de se cacher.

\- Il y a une autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Gibbon a trouvé des preuves que les Mages ont le pouvoir non seulement de _prendre_ des âmes, mais de les _localiser_ et de les _détruire_.

Elle finit dans un gémissement, craignant ce que son chef pourrait lui infliger à cause de cette nouvelle.

Voldemort se figea avant de dire froidement :

\- Pars. Envoie-moi Gibbon.

Bellatrix galopa jusqu'à la porte.

\- C'est assez, dit Yami à Bakura, qui relâcha son emprise sur les Ombres.

L'image s'évanouit.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où ce _Gibbon_ a trouvé ces informations sur nous, et je n'en ai rien à faire, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers ses Mages.

\- Allons-nous simplement laisser cette information dans la nature ? demanda Seto.

\- Oui, dit brusquement Yami.

Il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Shizu, vois-tu quelque chose ? demanda gentiment Yûgi, captant l'humeur de double sombre et envoyant des pensées apaisantes à travers le lien.

\- L'attaque sera le mois prochain, rapporta Shizu. Il semble que ce soit après le dîner, quand il fait sombre mais que les étudiants sont encore debout.

\- Ça a l'air amusant, sourit Marek.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez les assaillants, continua Shizu comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

\- Étrange comment ? s'exclama Yami, se forçant à être polie avec la voyante.

\- En plus de leur nombre, qui est de plusieurs centaines, la plupart ne semblent pas avoir d'âmes. Nos méthodes normales n'ont aucun effet.

Les Mages tiquèrent. Pas d'âmes ? Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que l'information que Voldemort venait de recevoir ne lui était pas si inutile. Y avait-il quelque chose dans le monde sorcier qui existait sans âme ? Les détraqueurs se nourrissaient d'âmes, mais ils n'auraient sans doute pas de problèmes avec eux, car ceux-ci avaient au moins des âmes à l'intérieur d'eux.

\- Pas d'âme ? dit Bakura, brisant le silence.

Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Comment pourraient-ils être une menace s'ils n'ont pas d'âme ?

\- Peut-être des marionnettes? suggéra Ryô. Juste les coquilles vides contrôlées par quelqu'un ?

\- Est-il même possible de contrôler autant ... puis-je même utiliser le mot «personne» ici ? demanda Yûgi, épouvanté.

\- Avec la Baguette, ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Seto. Tant qu'on a le pouvoir de maintenir le sortilège.

\- Oui, approuva Marek. J'étais capable de contrôler une vingtaine de personnes pendant Bataille Ville. Seto est capable d'en contrôler beaucoup plus que ça.

\- Et contrôler une marionnette est plus facile quand tu n'as pas à te battre pour le contrôle, ajouta Seto.

\- Mais qu'en est-il du sort que les sorciers utilisent ? demanda Bakura. Celui qui est «interdit» ?

\- C'est difficile à dire, admit Marek. Je pense que cela dépend du lanceur et de son niveau de puissance et de concentration.

\- En ce moment, je crois que nous devrions nous inquiéter moins sur la manière dont ces êtres sont contrôlés et plus sur la façon dont nous allons les vaincre, décida Yami, soutenu par un ferme hochement de tête de Yûgi. Shizu, vois-tu quoi que ce soit qui peut les vaincre sans risquer le corps de l'hôte ?

Shizu reporta son attention sur le Collier.

\- J'ai peur que non, Pharaon, dit-elle avec regret après une minute. Sans une âme dans le corps, il semble que la seule façon de les arrêter est de... Elle s'interrompit. - Les tuer ? devina Bakura. Shizu hocha la tête sombrement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Si la seule façon de gagner cette bataille était de tuer alors les hikaris ne pourraient pas y prendre part. S'ils devaient tuer, leur lumière serait entachée et aucun d'eux ne savait comment cela pourrait les affecter. Yami n'était pas vraiment ravi à l'idée de tuer non plus, mais si cela protégeait Yûgi, il ferait n'importe quoi.

\- Je vais faire des recherches sur ces créatures, dit Yûgi. Peut-être que ces choses n'ont jamais été vivantes à la base.

\- Emmène Ryô avec toi quand tu le feras, acquiesça Bakura. C'est vous que ça affecte le plus.

Yûgi hocha la tête pendant que Yami reprenait :

\- Vous pourrez commencer demain matin. Pour le moment, tout le monde va se reposer. J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir une semaine chargée devant nous.

* * *

 **Trio**

\- Harry ? _Harry_ ?

Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux pour voir les visages inquiets de Ron et Hermione devant lui. Quand s'est-il endormi ? Il ne s'était pas endormi, il avait eu une vision de Voldemort. Le picotement de sa cicatrice était un signe certain. Il avait dû s'évanouir dans la salle commune alors qu'il essayait de finir ses devoirs de potins après son rendez-vous désastreux avec Cho et son interview avec Rita Skeeter.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Heureusement, la salle commune était presque vide. La plupart des gens étaient encore en train de dîner ou finissaient leurs propres devoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas papa encore une fois ? N'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron nerveusement.

\- Non.

Harry secoua la tête, se redressant.

\- C'était Voldemort. Il recevait des informations sur les Mages. Il avait mal, puis il était heureux, puis il était en colère, tenta d'expliquer Harry.

\- Quelles informations ? demanda Ron, curieux.

\- Un Mangemort, nommé Gibbon, a trouvé des informations qui disaient qu'il était impossible de tuer un Mage mais que leur principal défaut était de permettre aux gens de récupérer leur âme et de ne pas tuer. Il était vraiment content de ça pour une raison quelconque. Mais après il a entendu que les Mages pouvaient non seulement prendre une âme mais la localiser et la détruire s'ils le voulaient. Ça l'a énervé pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient détruire les âmes, dit Hermione avec inquiétude.

Aucune des informations qu'ils avaient trouvées n'indiquait quoi que ce soit de cette nature.

\- Ça les rend encore plus dangereux !

\- Non, ils sont pareils, contra Harry. Nous en savons juste plus.

\- Eh bien, sinon, cela prouve qu'ils ne sont pas alliés avec Voldemort, dit Ron avec optimisme.

\- Mais est-ce que cela les rend plus dignes de confiance ? demanda sombrement Harry.

Il fixa le feu mourant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort était si contrarié…

* * *

Lundi, Harry fut presque bombardé de courrier pendant le petit-déjeuner, le laissant se demander ce qui s'était passé avec les hiboux. Après tout, Luna avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle vitesse son interview serait publiée et Harry pensait que ça prendrait un peu plus de temps que ça. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait été publiée rapidement et Harry restait à regarder son propre visage sur la couverture du Chicaneur.

\- C'est bien non ? demanda Luna derrière lui. Il est sorti hier. J'ai demandé à papa de t'envoyer un exemplaire gratuit. Je suppose que tout ça...

Elle fit un geste vers la pile d'autres lettres sur la table.

-... sont des lettres de lecteurs.

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama Hermione avec excitation. Harry, je peux ?

\- Sers-toi, invita Harry, toujours en état de choc mais cherchant lui-même une lettre.

Les commentaires allaient bon train. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui étaient encore convaincus qu'il était fou, mais il y en avait beaucoup qui écrivaient pour dire qu'ils le croyaient finalement ! Il y en avait même quelques-uns qui disaient qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi croire, ce que Fred avait commenté comme étant un gaspillage de parchemin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix de jeune fille familière et écœurante.

Harry leva les yeux, les mains pleines d'enveloppes qu'il essayait d'organiser, pour voir le professeur Ombrage scrutant le désordre des lettres et des hiboux devant Harry avec une expression de joie soigneusement cachée. Cela rendit Harry malade. Sans aucun doute, elle était ravie d'avoir l'occasion de lui causer à nouveau des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous toutes ces lettres, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce un crime de recevoir du courrier ? dit une nouvelle voix, entrant dans la conversation.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Mage aux cheveux blancs marcher vers eux, vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise noire faisant ressortir sa peau et ses cheveux pâles. Était-ce Ryô ou Bakura ? C'était impossible à dire sans voir ses yeux. Harry aurait pu utiliser l'étrange balance du Mage comme indice mais, pour ce qu'il en savait, ils échangeaient leurs objets pour les garder dans le flou.

\- N-non, bégaya Ombrage avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, mais c'est suspect. Après tout, je ne peux pas permettre à mes étudiants de s'engager dans quelque chose d'illégal ou dangereux. Potter n'a pas reçu autant de courrier cette année.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il, en s'arrêtant derrière George et à côté d'Ombrage, en donnant à Harry une bonne vue de ses yeux.

Marrons. C' _était_ Ryô. Harry se détendit légèrement. Ryô n'était pas aussi menaçant que Bakura. Apparemment, pas pour Ombrage. La sorcière trapue avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas trembler alors qu'elle se tournait vers Harry.

\- Eh bien, Mr Potter ?

Harry hésita mais ne vit pas comment cela pouvait rester calme, alors il lui dit :

\- Des gens m'ont écrit parce que j'ai donné une interview sur ce qui m'est arrivé en juin dernier.

\- Une interview ? demanda Ombrage, sa voix sautant d'une octave plus haut. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ryô laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Le Pharaon a dit que vous aviez une sorte de problème de mémoire mais je pensais qu'il exagérait ! Ne pas savoir ce qu'une interview implique ? Peut-être que vos nerfs sont éreintés, Professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que... Ryô arracha le magazine des mains de Harry et le fourra dans celles d'Ombrage.

\- Peut-être que cela vous aidera à vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Ombrage le regarda fixement, son visage prenant une teinte mauve et de pourpre avec une rage réprimée.

\- Quand avez-vous fait ça?

\- Dernier week-end, à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry.

\- Dites-moi, _Professeur_.

Ryô avait l'air de se moquer de son poste.

\- Est-ce _dangereux_ ou _illégal_?

Ombrage ignora le Mage, se tournant vers Harry.

\- Il n'y aura plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous, Mr Potter, murmura-t-elle. J'ai essayé encore et encore de vous apprendre que vous ne devez pas dire de mensonges. Le message, apparemment, n'est toujours pas rentré. Cinquante points de Gryffondor et une autre semaine de retenues.

Elle se retourna pour partir mais Ryô l'arrêta.

\- Un peu _extrême_ , vous ne pensez pas ?

Ombrage se retourna.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Le garçon doit apprendre à ne pas mentir. Les mensonges peuvent être très dangereux.

\- Oui, ils peuvent l'être, approuva Ryô.

Harry et les autres le fixaient, pas vraiment sûrs de savoir de quel côté se trouvait Mage.

\- Mais qui blessent-ils en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'ils blessent Potter ou sont-ils dangereux pour vous ?

\- C'est pour le bien des autres élèves de cette école, argumenta Ombrage. Et s'ils commençaient tous à y croire ? Ils seraient terrifiés et incapables de se concentrer sur leur travail !

\- Les étudiants peuvent se forger des opinions, dit autoritairement Ryô. Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir pour eux. Cela leur causera plus de tort à l'avenir que toute erreur qu'ils pourraient commettre maintenant. C'est votre travail en tant que professeur de _guider_ les étudiants, pas de tout décider pour eux.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants !

\- Je l'étais aussi quand les Ombres m'ont choisi pour faire partie de cette Cour, contra Ryô, une lueur dans son regard qui le faisait ressembler encore plus à Bakura. Harry était sous le choc. Il était un enfant quand il est devenu un Mage ?! Quand avait-il pris sa première âme ? Et les autres ? Quand étaient-ils devenus des Mages ?

\- Et vous aussi, à un moment donné, continua Ryô. Rappelez-vous cela. Le monde ne se conforme pas à vos idées et vous ne devriez pas non plus essayer de le forcer. Cela se retournera contre vous terriblement.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un garde ! répliqua Ombrage, ignorant la foule plutôt nombreuse d'étudiants qui s'était rassemblée. Vous n'avez aucun mot à dire sur la façon dont les choses se passent dans cette école !

\- Je suis ici pour assurer l'équité, dit-il sombrement. J'agis par l'autorité du Pharaon et avec le pouvoir des Ombres elles-mêmes. Je suis certain que vous vous souvenez de notre dernière conversation sur l'équité.

Harry s'en souvenait. C'était quand les Mages avaient convaincu Ombrage de renvoyer Crabbe de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard après ce match désastreux qui l'avait fait bannir. Il semblait qu'Ombrage s'en souvenait au vu de sa pâleur. Elle serra fermement le Chicaneur.

\- Pas de retenue, Potter, dit-elle finalement. Mais l'interdiction de Pré-au-Lard.

Ryô inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait la sentence et Ombrage s'en alla vivement, ignorant les étudiants qui s'empressaient de se mettre à l'écart. Harry la regarda disparaître, sachant que ce n'était pas fini, mais soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à subir une autre retenue avec cette femme. Il se retourna pour remercier le Mage, seulement pour voir qu'il était parti.

\- Ça alors, murmura Ron alors que la foule se dispersait, n'ayant plus rien à regarder. J'étais sûr qu'Ombrage allait être jouée !

\- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas déjà joué ? demanda aigrement George. Si j'étais eux, je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Qui savait que le Mage Ryô pouvait être si effrayant ? commenta calmement Luna, un regard contemplatif sur son visage.

\- Je peux gérer la perte de points de la maison, dit Hermione, mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas récupéré tes week-ends ?

\- Qui sait ? marmonna Harry, ayant oublié ce petit détail dans le soulagement d'aucune retenue.

Plus tard dans la journée, d'énormes panneaux furent placés dans toute l'école, interdisant à quiconque d'être en possession du Chicaneur sous peine d'être expulsé. Pour une raison quelconque, chaque fois qu'Hermione voyait un de ces panneaux, elle rayonnait.

\- De quoi es-tu si heureuse ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? souffla Hermione. En faisant cela, elle a veillé à ce que tout le monde lise ton interview ! Et la nouvelle de ton interdiction de Pré-au-Lard s'est également répandue. Cela le rend irrésistible pour les étudiants ! Le Mâge Ryô devait le savoir.

Il semblait que Hermione ait raison. Harry ne vit aucune couverture du Chicaneur de toute la journée mais tout le monde semblait en parler, faisant attention de murmurer lorsque Ombrage ne les entendait pas. Celle-ci avait pris l'habitude de patrouiller dans les couloirs, arrêtant les étudiants au hasard et exigeant qu'ils vident leurs poches, cherchant manifestement des exemplaires du Chicaneur. Heureusement, les étudiants avaient une longueur d'avance sur elle et avaient ensorcelé les pages contenant l'interview de Harry pour ressembler à des extraits de manuels ou simplement à du parchemin vierge.

Toute la journée, les étudiants vinrent voir Harry et s'excusèrent de ne pas l'avoir cru avant. Les enseignants avaient trouvé d'autres façons de montrer leur appréciation et leur admiration, puisqu'on leur interdisait de discuter de quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur matière. Le Professeur Chourave avait décerné dix points à Harry pour lui avoir fait passer du terreau. À la fin de la journée, Harry était heureux. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais il avait l'impression de porter un gros coup à Ombrage. Il attendrait de voir ce que demain apporterait.


	29. Inferi

**Chapitre 28 : Inferi**

\- Levez-vous, Potter !

Quelques semaines après que le Chicaneur ait été banni de Poudlard, Marek se retrouvait à nouveau assis en cours d'occlumencie avec Potter. Le garçon avait échoué à apprendre à fermer son esprit au cours des deux mois où ces leçons avaient eu lieu. Pas que Marek puisse vraiment parler de progrès en deux mois. Il était encore confus sur _comment_ fonctionnait la légilimancie. Les souvenirs tirés étaient aléatoires et certainement pas dans un ordre chronologique, alors à quoi bon ?

\- Le dernier souvenir, dit Rogue alors qu'il se redressait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Potter.

\- Vous voulez dire celui où mon cousin a essayé de me faire me tenir dans les toilettes ?

Marek devait admettre que le garçon avait un passé douloureux d'abus et de négligence de la part de sa tante, de son oncle et de son cousin. Beaucoup de souvenirs matérialisés avaient été pour la plupart des scènes où il était plus jeune. Marek doutait que Potter ait même su qu'il avait beaucoup de ces souvenirs.

\- Non, déclara doucement Rogue. Je veux parler de celui avec la femme qui s'incline dans une pièce.

Marek toussa dans les Ombres. Potter avait eu une vision de l'information donnée à Voldemort au sujet des Mages en même temps qu'ils en étaient témoins eux-mêmes. Malheureusement pour Potter, cela donnait une indication très claire des progrès qu'il avait réalisés : aucun.

\- Rappelez pourquoi nous sommes ici, Potter ? demanda froidement Rogue.

\- Pour que j'apprenne l'occlumencie, répondit Potter en regardant une anguille morte posée sur l'étagère derrière Rogue.

\- Correct, Potter. Et si bête que vous soyez, j'aurais pensé qu'après deux mois de leçons, vous auriez pu faire quelques progrès.

Ils étaient sur le point de continuer quand le cri d'une femme se fit entendre dans tout le château. Marek fit volte-face dans les Ombres pour essayer d'en localiser l'origine. Les Ombres l'informèrent que les autres Mages étaient en route, aussi décida-t-il de se dépêcher. Avec un dernier regard sur la paire choquée dans les cachots, il s'en alla.

Il trouva les autres qui regardaient le hall d'entrée, dans les Ombres. Les étudiants, qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, étaient sortis pour voir ce que c'était.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut à portée de voix.

\- On dirait que le crapaud est en train de bouger, commenta Bakura en montrant le centre du hall où Trelawney pleurait, une bouteille de sherry vide dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

\- Allons-nous l'arrêter? demanda Marek en jetant un coup d'œil vers Seto.

\- Attendons de voir jusqu'où elle ira, répondit Yami, ses yeux rubis se rétrécissant sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! pleura la femme. Poudlard est ma maison !

\- _Était_ votre maison, corrigea Ombrage avec un sourire sadique, en regardant la pauvre femme dans les escaliers.

Marek était malade en regardant la sorcière et, d'après leurs expressions, les autres Mages ressentaient la même chose.

\- Seto, prépare ton jeu, ordonna doucement Yami. Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de dépasser les limites.

\- Quittez calmement les lieux, continua Ombrage. Vous nous embarrassez tous.

Bakura laissa échapper un faible grognement. Sentant le besoin de rappeler à la femme sa paranoïa, il forma une paire d'yeux dans les Ombres, juste dans sa ligne de mire. Elle cligna une fois et disparut. Ombrage la vit très clairement, tressaillit et recula d'un demi-pas tandis que McGonagall s'avançait pour réconforter la «voyante» soûle et en pleurs.

\- Venez maintenant, Sibylle. Vous n'avez pas à quitter Poudlard, dit-elle en remettant l'autre femme sur ses pieds.

\- Et par l'autorité de qui faites-vous cette déclaration ? demanda hautainement Ombrage.

Mais son regard se tourna vers l'endroit où les yeux étaient apparus auparavant. Ce mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu et des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les étudiant, disant que les Mages regardaient et étaient sur le point d'intercéder et que c'était pour cela qu'Ombrage était soudainement nerveuse. Ils n'avaient pas tort.

\- Par mon autorité, coupa une voix par-dessus les murmures des étudiants et les cris de Trelawney.

Dumbledore se tenait debout au sommet des marches qui menaient au vestibule.

\- La vôtre, Directeur ? Ombrage eut un rire tintant.

\- Si vous vous rappelez le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois -

\- Vous avez le pouvoir de renvoyer mon personnel mais pas de les expulser du château, interrompit Dumbledore avec une voix dangereuse. Et je souhaite que Sibyll reste ici.

McGonagall aida la femme et, avec Chourave, l'entraîna sur les marches de marbre vers la Tour Nord. Flitwick se précipita derrière elles, charmant les malles qui erraient au hasard pour remonter l'escalier derrière eux.

\- Elle va exploser, murmura Marek en lisant les pensées d'Ombrage alors que le visage de la femme devenait rouge.

\- Seto, au moment où elle franchit la ligne, commence ton jeu, ordonna Yami. Notre objectif pour l'instant est de faire connaître notre présence et de protéger les étudiants en cas d'imprévu. Allons-y.

Les Mages quittèrent rapidement les Ombres et se tinrent à l'intérieur de la foule d'étudiants, espacés de manière à former une barrière efficace entre la sorcière trapue et les étudiants. La vue des Mages parut suffire à Ombrage pour réfléchir à deux fois aux actions qu'elle allait entreprendre. Marek fronça les sourcils en remarquant le changement dans ses pensées.

Ombrage se tourna vers Dumbledore qui se tenait toujours debout en haut des escaliers, apparemment indifférent à l'apparition des Mages.

\- Que ferrez-vous quand je nommerai à un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de son logement ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix presque imperceptiblement tremblante de rage et de peur.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, dit gentiment Dumbledore. J'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère des logements au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vous avez trouvé - ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix stridente.

Les Ombres s'embrassèrent, prêtes à bondir sur la femme au moment où elle outrepasserait son autorité.

\- En vertu du décret d'éducation vingt-deux -

\- Le Ministère peut nommer un candidat approprié si le directeur est incapable de trouver un, finit froidement Yami, ses yeux de pourpres s'éclairant.

Il s'était assuré d'être familier avec les lois des sorciers, du moins celles qu'Ombrages pouvait utiliser pour manipuler les autres.

\- Je suis heureux de dire que cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi, continua Dumbledore. Puis-je vous présenter ?

Les lourdes portes en chêne du vestibule s'ouvrirent, révélant une nuit brumeuse. Les élèves tendirent tous le cou pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui passait dans les escaliers. Un son des sabots se fit entendre, provoquant une nouvelle vague de murmures parmi le corps étudiant. Peu de temps après, un centaure apparut à travers la brume.

\- _Le paria_ , marmonna Yûgi en égyptien, sa voix atteignant les autres Mages.

Ils étaient bien conscients de la structure sociale des centaures dans la forêt. Celui-ci avait été banni parce qu'il sympathisait avec les humains et avait décidé de les aider.

\- _On dirait qu'ils l'ont finalement mis dehors_ , dit doucement Bakura, regardant attentivement le centaure approcher.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la façon dont il est entré. La façon dont le corps du centaure était tendu semait le trouble, bien que les sorciers en semblaient inconscients.

\- Voici Firenze, dit joyeusement Dumbleodre à une Ombrage stupéfaite. Je pense que vous le trouverez convenable.

\- Directeur, dit le centaure avec un sentiment d'urgence, surprenant tout le monde. Il y a une armée en route pour attaquer le château. Ils viennent par la forêt. Mes frères tentent de les repousser, mais je crains que ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Les Mages se tendirent, sachant que c'était la bataille qu'ils attendaient. Dumbledore s'avança, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage.

\- Êtes-vous sûr, Firenze ? Je n'ai pas senti de brèche dans les défenses autour de l'école.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, Directeur, répondit sobrement Firenze.

Les Mages se mirent en action. Yami commença à aboyer des ordres, repoussant l'inquiétude due au fait qu' _eux_ non plusn'avaient pas ressenti de brèche dans leurs défenses.

\- _Marek, Shizu._ _Érigez_ _un bouclier pour protéger le château._ _Assurez-vous que personne n'en sorte_ _. Le reste d'entre nous prendra les âmes de ceux qui_ _en_ _ont. Pas de jeux_.

\- _Yami_ , dit Yûgi avec urgence. _Ryô et moi avons trouvé, juste avant_ _ça_ _, que ces créatures ne sont pas en vie. Nous pouvons aider._

Yami acquiesça, faisant signe à Yûgi de se rapprocher alors qu'il se tournait vers le corps étudiant et professoral.

\- Tout le monde doit rester à l'intérieur du château ! ordonna-t-il alors que de nombreux enseignants s'étaient avancés avec leur baguette prête. Quiconque osera désobéir verra son âme prise et dispersée dans les Ombres au moment où son pied franchira la porte. _Allons-y_ , dit-il à sa Cour.

 _'Faisons-le'_

La voix mentale de Yûgi était déterminée. Le lien entre eux était complètement ouvert, laissant Yami avoir un accès complet à l'esprit de Yûgi et vice-versa. Leurs esprits devinrent lentement un, tout comme leur âme. Bakura et Ryô faisaient la même chose. Pour les sorciers qui regardaient anxieusement, rien ne semblait se produire, mais Seto, Marek et Shizu en savaient plus.

Yûgi et Yami ouvrirent brusquement les yeux, une puissance débordante irradiant d'eux. L'iris gauche de Yûgi était devenue rouge alors que celle de Yami était devenue violette. Bakura et Ryô étaient similaires. L'iris droit de Ryô était maintenant rouge sang comme celle de Bakura, tandis que l'œil de Bakura était brun.

Seto sourit.

\- _Bienvenue à la fête, Atem. Akefia._

Le Prêtre tendit la main et sortit une courte épée des Ombres.

Yami et Yûgi, maintenant Atem, sourirent. Se déplaçant de façon synchronisée, ils tendirent également la main pour tirer leurs propres épées des Ombres. Bakura et Ryô, maintenant Akefia, sortirent deux paires de dagues, adoptant des positions identiques. Bien qu'ils partageaient actuellement une identité, les membres de chaque paire avaient leur propre volonté.

\- _Ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau_ _entier_ _à cent pour cent_ , sourit Bakura, sa voix résonnant un peu avec les sons de la voix de Ryô.

\- _Seto, tes cibles principales seront celles avec des_ âmes, ordonna Yami, sa voix, comme celle de Bakura, faisant écho à la voix de Yûgi. _Nous allons retenir ceux qui n'ont pas d'âme._

\- _Essaie de travailler vite_ , dit Yûgi. _Nous ne voulons pas couper accidentellement ceux qui ont des âmes par erreur._

En tant que membres d'Atem et d'Akefia, Ryô et Yûgi étaient désormais à l'abri de tous les effets que les tueries pouvaient avoir sur eux, mais leur nature d'hikaris les rendait toujours réticents à le faire.

\- _Parle pour toi_ , murmura Bakura, presque frémissant d'excitation.

\- _Ils arrivent_ , annonça Ryô.

Atem, Akefia et Seto se concentrèrent sur la Forêt Interdite et virent des silhouettes se déplacer dans l'ombre des arbres.

Risquant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Yami vit Marek et Shizu ériger un solide bouclier tandis que les étudiants et les enseignants qui étaient dans le hall d'entrée s'étaient entassés devant la porte, essayant d'avoir un aperçu des Mages en action. Il était heureux de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait un orteil à l'extérieur. Des lumières étaient apparues à nombreuses fenêtres car leurs occupants étaient curieux de la lumière soudaine qui était apparue au-dehors.

Se retournant, ils eurent une première vue de leurs adversaires. L'armée était guidée par des personnes en robes et masques noirs, brandissant leurs baguettes. Ils étaient suivis par des centaines de corps pâles maigres. Leurs yeux étaient embués et semblaient trébucher pendant qu'ils bougeaient. Certains d'entre eux avaient la peau morte et beaucoup avaient des cheveux qui tombaient mollement sur leurs visages.

\- _Eh bien, il sera facile de_ _savoir_ _qui couper et_ _à qui prendre_ _l'âme_ , commenta Bakura en souriant.

\- _Ceux en noir sont_ _m_ _angemort_ _s_ , dit Ryô à Seto et Atem. _Tous les autres ne doivent pas avoir d'âme._

\- _Ils me rappellent des zombies_ , commenta légèrement Seto. _Attaquons-nous_ _?_

\- _Allons-y_ , approuva Yami.

Ils décolèrent, se précipitant vers les mangemorts et leur armée, les prenant au dépourvu. Ces sorciers ne s'attendaient évidemment pas à un assaut frontal de seulement cinq personnes, et ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ce qu'ils puissent se déplacer si _vite_. Yûgi et Yami travaillèrent en tandem parfait comme Atem alors qu'ils passaient devant la ligne de front, coupant des baguettes en deux à mesure qu'ils passaient, et directement les créatures sans âme. Atem et Akefia attirèrent l'attention des créatures pendant que Seto s'occupait des mangemorts.

Les sorts commencèrent à voler alors que Seto arrachait les âmes des mangemorts et utilisait les Ombres pour les projeter sur le côté. Les sorts manqués volèrent et heurtèrent le bouclier entourant l'école, l'amenant à onduler là où il était frappé. Des cris de terreur furent entendus depuis les portes ouvertes, mais ils furent rapidement réduits au silence quand les sorcières réalisèrent que le bouclier absorbait tous les sorts des mangemorts.

Armé de la Baguette d'une main et de son épée dans l'autre, le Prêtre coupa plusieurs baguettes, rendant les sorciers impuissants, avant de prendre leurs âmes. La vue de leurs camarades tombant facilement à cause d'un seul homme dans la bataille découragea certains des mangemorts qui essayèrent de fuir avant qu'ils ne soient jetés comme des poupées chiffons. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin avant qu'une Ombre solide ne leur bloque le chemin.

Seto laissa les Ombres poursuivre et tourmenter les lâches qui avaient essayé de s'enfuir avant de leur ordonner de se régaler de leurs âmes. Avec chaque âme, les Mages pouvaient sentir les Ombres devenir plus fortes et plus excitées à l'idée de les aider.

\- _Ces choses n'ont pas de sang !_ s'exclama Bakura en coupant un bras d'une autre créature.

Lui et Ryô se tenaient dos à dos, donnant à Akefia une vision presque à 360 degrés. Ryô avait également transpercé de nombreuses créatures mais cela ne semblait pas les décourager.

\- _Ne_ _sentent-ils pas_ _la douleur ?_

\- _Peu probable_ , lui lança Yûgi. _Ils sont_ _des i_ _nferi: les corps de ceux déjà_ _morts_ _sont_ _maudits_ _pour_ _répondre à_ _l'appel d'un sorcier noir._

\- _Dommage que tu n'a_ _ie_ _s pas pu_ _trouver_ _leur faiblesse_ , dit Yami, utilisant une petite explosion de Magie des Ombres pour les repousser.

À ce moment, toutes les pensées de Yûgi étaient celles de Yami. Il n'y avait pas de délai dans l'échange d'informations entre eux.

Le champ de bataille était jonché de membres coupés et de quelques têtes, mais les inferi continuaient à attaquer. Yûgi avait réussi à en couper un en deux mais même cela n'avait pas découragé la créature. La moitié supérieure s'était rapprochée tandis que la moitié inférieure avait poursuivi sa mission. Atem et Akefia se perdirent rapidement dans l'essaim d'inferi qui trébuchaient sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Yami se sentait mal à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient réellement encaisser.

' _Ne pense pas à ça_ ' le coupa Yûgi. ' _Je_ _préfère ne pas voir_ _ces images_ '

' _Pardon_ '

Les Mages avaient une endurance remarquable mais, avec tous les efforts qu'ils avaient dû déployer et le peu de progrès qu'ils avaient accompli, il était probable que certains passeraient leurs défenses en direction du château s'ils devaient trop se fatiguer. Seto, qui en avait finalement terminé avec les mangemorts, se joignit à la mêlée, bien que ses efforts ne semblent pas aider davantage. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'arrêter ces créatures.

' _Yami..._ '

' _Oui'_

\- _Akefia !_ cria Yami, faisant exploser encore _plus_ d'inferi. _Tu dois_ _invoquer_ _ton_ _dieu ! Seto,_ _retiens-les_ _quelques minutes !_

\- _Oui, Pharaon !_ répondit Seto en envoyant une grande vague vers les inferi, attirant leur attention sur lui tandis qu'Atem et Akefia utilisaient les Ombres pour disparaître de l'essaim et du no man's land entre les inferi et le château.

Yûgi cassa le cordon qui maintenait la Clé autour de son cou et la brandit en se concentrant intensément. Il tira de l'énergie, en empruntant à Yami pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas si vite. Bakura tenait ses mains autour de l'Anneau, les yeux fermés et en en attirant suffisamment pour invoquer un monstre.

La foudre s'écrasa au sommet du château, le laissant indemne, mais les Ombres commencèrent à se déplacer pour former un brouillard. Yami se souvint avec horreur de son cauchemar mais le repoussa. Après tout, il savait où était Yûgi et ce qu'il faisait. Des murmures se firent entendre depuis château mais Atem et Akefia les ignorèrent et continuèrent à amasser du pouvoir. Ils n'avaient pas plongé toute la zone dans les Ombres car ils y avaient aussi des centaines d'étudiants. Même protégés, ils ne seraient pas sage d'en amener autant dans le Royaume d'Ombres. Il fallait plus d'efforts et d'énergie pour se rassembler à l'extérieur des Ombres mais ils avaient assez de force pour le faire.

Plus d'éclairs frappèrent les Ombres qui menaçaient et ils furent finalement prêts. Yami se tenait à côté de Yûgi en tant qu'Atem.

\- _Maudit_ _! Je t_ _e libère_ _de tes chaînes ! Descends et fais des ravages, Ex_ _o_ _dia !_

Un énorme éclair fendit des cieux, déchirant les Ombres et aveuglant les sorciers qui les regardaient grandir. La lumière disparut, laissant derrière elle une énorme créature voûtée et enchaînée. Avec un rugissement puissant, elle brisa ses chaînes et se tint droite, faisant face à son ennemi. Tandis qu'Exodia était appelé, Akefia appela Diabound. L'énorme monstre en forme de serpent sortit des Ombres et atterrit devant son maître, attendant des ordres.

Akefia hocha la tête vers Atem, indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts.

\- _Seto ! Bouge !_ commanda Yami.

Le Prêtre n'hésita pas à obéir et utilisa les Ombres pour disparaître et réapparaître derrière les deux Anciens et leurs monstres.

\- _Diabound ! Attaque !  
_

 _\- Exodia ! Oblitération_ _!_

Les deux monstres libérèrent leurs attaques, frappant les inferi directement. À la lumière de l'explosion, les Mages virent les inferis se faire déchirer et se perdre dans l'oubli. Ils auraient de la chance s'il y avait des cendres après cette attaque. La lumière s'éteignit, révélant toujours plus d'inferi rampant hors de la ligne d'arbres, qui avait été protégée d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant le premier assaut.

\- _C_ _es petites choses_ _sont_ _persistantes,_ _n'est-ce_ _pas ?_ fit Bakura en serrant les dents.

Yami jeta un coup d'œil à Yûgi ; ils avaient assez d'énergie pour une attaque de plus sans s'effondrer, mais rassembler de l'énergie pour qu'Exodia attaque et anéantisse tant de créatures puisait profondément dans leur endurance collective. Avec un hochement de tête fracassant, Yûgi commença à rassembler l'énergie une nouvelle fois, en le transférant à Exodia. Akefia faisait la même chose avec Diabound. Avec une nouvelle explosion, non seulement les inferi disparurent mais aussi les premières rangées d'arbres dans la Forêt Interdite.

Les épées et les poignards que les Mages tenaient se dissolurent dans les Ombres, tout comme Exodia et Diabound. Yami savait que Yûgi était épuisé, n'ayant que la force d'afficher une façade aux sorciers parce qu'ils avaient fusionné. Une fois qu'ils se sépareraient, ils dormiraient probablement au moins un jour. Akefia était dans le même état.

- _Marek, Shizu, Seto, occupez-vous_ _des choses ici. Retirez les corps des mangemorts,_ _d_ _ites à Dumbledore que je_ _lui parlerai en personne_ _et envoye_ _z_ _les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Si un étudiant est trouvé hors de leurs dortoirs_ _dans_ _quinze minutes, jouez-_ _le_ _._

\- Oui, Pharaon, dit Shizu en anglais, abaissant le bouclier, et se tournant vers la foule rassemblée pour relayer les instructions du Pharaon alors que Seto et Marek allaient s'occuper des corps des mangemorts.

Atem et Akefia disparurent dans les Ombres pour regagner leurs appartements en paix. Une fois qu'ils y furent, ils laissèrent finalement la fatigue de bataille les submerger. Lentement, Yami et Yûgi séparèrent leur esprit et leur âme. Yûgi trébucha dès qu'ils furent redevenus pleinement eux-mêmes. Il fut attrapé par Yami qui avait des cernes sombres à cause l'effort qu'ils avaient été obligés de fournir durant la bataille. Bakura et Ryô semblaient aller un peu mieux, mais pas beaucoup.

\- _Allons au lit_ , murmura Yami, en aidant Yûgi.

Trop fatigué pour argumenter, Yûgi hocha la tête et permit à son yami de le guider.

\- _Toi aussi, 'Kura_ , dit Ryô à Bakura.

- _Je peux le faire moi-même_ , répondit obstinément Bakura. _Va_ _au lit aussi_.

La bataille avait été plus difficile que Yami aurait voulu l'admettre. Ils avaient montré trop de force aux sorciers, mais il était réconforté par le fait qu'il y avait encore au moins un atout dont les sorciers ne savaient rien. Avec un peu de chance, ces sorciers ne les forceraient pas à l'utiliser.

Il réussit à changer son hikari, qui dormait debout, pour lui passer en pyjama et le mettre dans son lit. Le Prince s'était endormi avant que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Yami sourit doucement alors qu'il déposait doucement les draps sur lui. Yûgi avait extrêmement bien travaillé et Yami était fier de lui. L'hikari avait parcouru un long chemin en cinq cents ans, couvrant peut-être plus de distance que le reste d'entre eux. Après tout, il a dû assumer le rôle de Prince et sortir de l'Ombre du Pharaon pour briller tout seul.

Yami retourna dans sa propre chambre en bâillant. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi Shizu n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir ce soir. Prenant une note mentale pour lui demander plus tard, il rampa dans son lit. Laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	30. Confrontation

Note de la traductrice :

Un grand merci à Celeste pour sa review. Je tiens néanmoins à souligner que tous les compliments reviennent à ButterflySwarm. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Confrontation**

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école parlait du combat qui s'était déroulé sur la pelouse du château. Ceux qui étaient présents lors du limogeage de Trelawney étaient particulièrement recherchés puisqu'ils avaient été témoins de toute la série d'événements qui avait eu lieu. Le sujet le plus populaire était les monstres géants que les Mages avaient invoqués.

Les théories couraient sur le genre de magie utilisée pour invoquer de telles créatures et l'endroit d'où elles venaient. Certains prétendaient qu'Exodia était un géant des montagnes maudit que les Mages avaient capturé et contraint à suivre leurs ordres. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs de ce qu'était Diabound, mais ils étaient certains que c'était le résultat d'une forme de Magie Noire. Certains prétendaient qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien sort d'invocation créé par Salazar Serpentard lui-même et donné aux Mages. Bien sûr, aux yeux de la majorité des étudiants, tout ce qui concernait les serpents était intrinsèquement mauvais à cause de la réputation de Serpentard. Quelle que soit la théorie, il semblait que le consensus général des étudiants était que cette bataille prouvait que les Mages étaient des utilisateurs de magie noire.

Pas que les Mages aient quelque chose à faire de ce que les étudiants disaient. Des rumeurs comme celles-là les gardaient enveloppées de mystères et, par la suite, encore plus protégées contre ceux qui voulaient voler leurs pouvoirs. Yami, Yûgi, Bakura et Ryô dormirent très tard dans la journée après la bataille et n'entendirent donc rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réveillés. Les Monstres de Duel patrouillaient dans l'école aujourd'hui pour donner aux Mages une chance de récupérer complètement.

\- Espérons que Voldemort va réfléchir à deux fois avant d'envoyer ces abominations pour nous attaquer à nouveau, dit Seto à Marek et Shizu.

C'était les Mages les moins affectés par la nuit dernière. Seto avait dormi encore plus tard que d'habitude mais il n'avait pas utilisé pas autant de puissance que les autres.  
\- Nous avons réussi à les battre mais ça nous a demandé énormément de pouvoir pour les détruire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, dit Shizu avec optimisme. Des rumeurs l'atteindront à propos de la «facilité» avec laquelle ils ont été vaincus qu'il ne nous a même pas fallu être tous ensemble pour détruire son armée. Il va repenser son plan.  
\- Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si nous avions amené toute l'école dans les Ombres. Invoquer Exodia et Diabound en dehors, ça beaucoup de pouvoir, commenta Seto.

\- J'aurais aimé que nous ayons pu aider plus, dit Marek avec regret.  
Il s'était senti presque inutile pendant la bataille. Il comprenait que lui et Shizu créaient les meilleurs boucliers et que ceux-ci étaient en effet nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité des élèves, mais il aurait juste souhaité qu'il s'occuper d'un inferi lui-même.  
\- Vous avez fait beaucoup, Marek, dit la voix fatiguée de Yami. Vous avez empêché les sorts perdus de toucher le château et potentiellement les étudiants.

\- Pharaon ! Tu es debout ! s'exclama Shizu, surprise. J'aurais pensé que tu dormirais plus longtemps que ça.  
\- Je vais bien, Shizu, fit Yami en se faufilant sur le canapé pour s'y asseoir avec un bâillement, toujours en pyjama et les pieds nus. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-il en cherchant l'horloge.

\- Plus de douze heures, répondit Seto. Il est presque midi maintenant.  
\- _M_ _idi_ ?!  
\- Tu as utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir hier soir, Pharaon, dit Shizu, espérant le calmer. De toute évidence, tu as besoin de repos.  
\- D'accord, soupira Yami en se frottant le front. Eh bien, je suis debout maintenant et j'ai des affaires à prendre en charge.  
\- Dumbledore ? demanda Marek.

Yami acquiesça, ne paraissant pas enchanté par sa rencontre avec le vieil homme. Il allait demander des réponses que Yami ne voulait pas donner, mais il pensait toujours que Dumbledore n'avait pas à plaindre. Les Mages avaient fait leur travail en protégeant les étudiants et s'étaient occupés de la menace sur l'école.

Le Pharaon soupira et se leva.  
\- Je suppose que je devrais m'habiller.  
\- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi pour le rencontrer ? demanda Seto.

Yami réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. Seto serait capable de combler tous les trous dans les explications de Yami, d'autant plus que les souvenirs de Yami de la nuit dernière étaient mélangés avec ceux de Yûgi. Cela rendait très difficile le récit de souvenirs et la description objective de quelque chose.

Pendant Yami s'habillait de cuir noir intimidant et se couverait d'une quantité minimale de bijoux pour indiquer son statut royal, Bakura s'était extirpé hors de sa propre chambre.

\- Par Râ, à quel point ai-je bu hier soir ? se plaignit-il, s'allongeant sur le divan, le visage caché dans le coin pour se protéger les yeux des lumières de la salle commune.

Shizu sourit avec sympathie et alla faire du thé pour le voleur.

\- Mal à la tête ? le taquina Marek.

\- Donne un biscuit à l'homme, gronda Bakura, la voix étouffée par le divan. Je jure que je ne boirai plus jamais.

\- Tu dis ça chaque fois que tu te réveilles avec une gueule de bois, l'informa Yami. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas bu la nuit dernière. Nous avons combattu un tas d'inferi presque invincibles. Tu te souviens ? Nous sommes revenus directement ici et sommes allés nous coucher.

Bakura leva un peu la tête pour regarder Yami du coin de l'œil.  
\- Ah oui. Ryô et moi avons fusionné. J'ai invoqué Diabound. Nous leur avons botté le cul !  
\- Si tu le dis, s'amusa Yami.

\- Nous devrions célébrer ça ce soir !  
Les Mages gloussèrent face au changement complet d'attitude de Bakura.  
\- Je pensais que tu devais arrêter de boire ? rit Marek.

Bakura balaya ses mots.  
\- Comme l'a dit le Pharaon, je dis cela tout le temps. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de fêter la nuit dernière, donc faisons-le ce soir !

\- Baisse d'un ton, gronda Shizu en lui tendant une petite tasse de thé chaud. Yûgi et Ryô sont encore endormis.  
Bakura déchanta instantanément, ne voulant pas déranger Ryô ou, les dieux le gardent, Yûgi et s'attirer les foudres de Yami.

Yami l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Viens, Seto.  
\- Où allez-vous, les gars ? demanda Bakura.  
\- Dumbledore, répondit brièvement Yami.

Et il partit avec Seto sur les talons.

Les deux Mages furent silencieux sur le chemin du bureau du directeur. L'expression de Yami devenait plus sévère à chaque pas. Seto savait qu'il n'attendait pas cette conversation avec impatience et se demanda pourquoi il devait l'avoir si tôt après s'être remis de la bataille. Il _devait_ avoir mal à la tête comme Bakura, mais le Pharaon était très doué à cacher de telles choses à sa Cour. Après tout, un roi n'était pas censé montrer une forme de faiblesse devant son peuple.

Ils atteignirent la gargouille de pierre menant au bureau de Dumbledore et contournèrent le mot de passe en la traversant simplement en utilisant les Ombres. Yami ouvrit la lourde porte sans hésitation et sans frapper pour révéler le vieil homme assis derrière son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose sur l'une des nombreuses feuilles de parchemin qui jonchaient le bureau. Fumseck, le phénix, s'envola immédiatement pour se percher sur l'épaule de Yami.

Dumbledore leva les yeux comme s'il attendait la paire de Mages.

\- Ah, Pharaon, Mage Seto. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Yami sourit.

\- Beaucoup de choses.

Il s'assit gracieusement sur une chaise faisant face au directeur comme s'il s'agissait de son trône, Fumseck se mettant sur ses genoux. Seto s'avança et se tint juste derrière son épaule droite, la position de conseiller quand Yûgi n'était pas dans les parages. Ils étaient peut-être dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il ne subsistait aucun doute sur qui dirigeait la conversation.

\- Cependant, continua Yami, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici.

Dumbledore leva les sourcils.  
\- Oh ? Alors pourquoi _êtes-_ vous ici ?

\- Vous avez des questions sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

\- Oui, approuva Dumbledore, mais d'après ce que m'a dit votre guérisseuse, je supposais qu'il s'écoulerait au moins un jour de plus avant que j'obtienne des réponses.

\- Les réponses seront les mêmes demain qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, déclara Seto, mécontent.

Apparemment, Dumbleodre pensait qu'ils inventeraient des mensonges pour lui parler de l'attaque. Dumbledore fut prompt à se défendre.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas offensés. Je pensais simplement que vous prendriez un autre jour de repos avant de retourner aux affaires. Les inferi ne sont pas des ennemis à prendre à la légère ; surtout en grand nombre comme la nuit dernière.

Yami et Seto levèrent les yeux vers l'homme. Il ne parlait que d'une demi-vérité, confirmant qu'il soupçonnait que le Pharaon ferait en sorte que sa Cour ait une histoire officielle avant de lui parler.  
\- L'attaque venait de Voldemort ? continua Dumbledore comme s'il connaissait la réponse et voulait juste une clarification.  
\- Oui, dit solennellement Yami. Bien que l'attaque soit dirigée contre nous, pas l'école ou les étudiants.  
\- Contre vous ?  
Dumbledore semblait confus. Quoi qu'il ait attendu, ce n'était pas ça.

\- Il est en colère contre nous pour avoir «rejoint votre camp».  
Seto leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et il veut se venger de nous pour avoir tué son serpent.  
Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils causaient la douleur de Voldemort chaque fois qu'ils détruisaient un autre morceau de cette âme.

\- Saviez-vous qu'il allait y avoir une attaque ce soir-là ?  
Dumbledore les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec des yeux perçants. Ce regard pouvait intimider les étudiants, et même certains membres du personnel, mais Yami regarda droit devant lui, ses yeux rubis affrontant les bleus. Dumbledore fut le premier à détourner le regard.

\- Nous soupçonnions une attaque, concéda Yami, mais nous ne savions pas quand. J'avais prévu de vous le dire la nuit dernière quand ils ont attaqué de façon inattendue.  
\- Je pensais que vous aviez ajouté vos propres boucliers et sorts sur le domaine, accusa Dumbledore. Ne les avez-vous pas sentis les pénétrer ?

\- Ils ont trouvé le moyen de contrecarrer ou de démanteler nos sorts de la même façon qu'ils ont contourné les vôtres, grogna Yami.  
Il n'aimait _pas_ être accusé de négligence ou de travail bâclé.  
\- Croyez-moi quand je dis que ma prochaine tâche est d'inspecter les protections que nous avons mises en place pour voir ce qui s'est passé.  
Dumbledore se rassit et croisa les mains.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez prêts pour cette attaque.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, _mortel_ , cracha Seto. Le Pharaon peut avoir une tolérance incroyable pour vos affronts mais pas _moi_.

Yami leva une main, remerciant silencieusement Seto pour sa contribution tout en lui disant de reculer. Lui aussi regarda le directeur.  
\- Oui, nous étions prêts pour cette attaque. Nous savions que Voldemort chercherait à se venger, mais _n'osez_ pas penser une seconde que nous compromettrions la sécurité des étudiants ici, dit-il avec une voix dangereuse.

\- Vous me pardonnerez si vos actions ne semblent pas correspondre à vos paroles, contra Dumbledore.

Seto s'avança, plaçant les deux mains sur le bureau du directeur et se penchant vers l'avant d'une manière intimidante, souriant intérieurement lorsque Dumbleodre se recula légèrement.

\- _N'_ _osez_ pas penser autrement, gronda-t-il, faisant écho aux paroles du Pharaon. Le tout premier commandement que notre Pharaon a donné était d'ériger le bouclier autour du château pour protéger tout le monde à l'intérieur. Il a assigné deux Mages créant certains des meilleurs boucliers que j'ai jamais vus à cette tâche. Râ lui-même ne pourrait pas percer seul ce bouclier, alors _n'osez_ pas penser que nous avons compromis la sécurité des étudiants ici. Nous avons prouvé à quel point notre protection est efficace.

Dumbledore parut surpris cette l'explosion ; il resta sous le choc alors que les mots de Seto mourraient. Finalement, il acquiesça solennellement.  
\- En effet. Je m'excuse si mes paroles ont semblé accusatrices. Cependant, cette attaque m'a placé dans une situation précaire et Dolorès est en mesure de miner mon autorité à présent.

Yami fit signe à Seto de revenir à sa position précédente.  
\- Vous croyez qu'elle utilisera l'attaque comme une excuse pour vous renvoyer du poste de directeur de cette école, soupçonna Yami, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute, soupira Dumbledore. Quand cela arrivera, je suis sûr que Dolorès va découvrir le groupe de défense secret de Harry et tenter de l'expulser ainsi que les autres étudiants qui en font partie.  
\- Nous ne la laisserons pas faire, assura Yami.  
Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
\- Merci, Pharaon. C'est un réconfort de savoir que je laisserais l'école entre de bonnes mains si je devais être renvoyé.

Yami hocha la tête et se leva. Fumseck retourna sur son perchoir.  
\- Nous avons promis de protéger vos étudiants, dit-il, et je ne romps pas mes promesses.  
Il se retourna et sortit du bureau, Seto sur ses talons.  
\- Merci pour ce que tu as dit, Seto, dit Yami à voix basse en marchant dans les couloirs. Mes mots ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose que si je suis le seul à les dire, malgré ma position à la Cour.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Seto, un peu surpris des remerciements du Pharaon. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te parler comme ça.  
\- Eh bien, merci quand même, dit sincèrement Yami. Voyons voir si Bakura a assez récupéré de son mal de tête pour m'aider à vérifier les sortilèges du périmètre. Toi, Marek et Shizu allez détruire un autre morceau de l'âme de Voldemort comme une répercussion pour nous attaquer bêtement.  
\- Nous aurons besoin de Bakura pour en récupérer un pour nous, lui rappela Seto.  
\- Alors j'attendrai.

Yami était dubitatif. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de signes que les barrières autour de l'école avaient été brisées ou falsifiées. En fait, le seul indice prouvant qu'il y avait eu du passage était les centaines d'empreintes laissées dans la terre.  
\- Comment sont-ils entrés ? se demanda Yami à haute voix.  
\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, gronda Bakura.  
C'était la deuxième fois que les sorciers avaient réussi à passer ses sorts et cette fois, c'était à son insu !

Yami commença à faire le tour de la zone, cherchant soigneusement les indices qui pourraient résoudre ce mystère.  
\- Peux-tu vérifier les protections de Dumbledore ?  
\- Déjà fait, déclara Bakura en croisant les bras. D'après ce que je peux dire, elles sont aussi intactes. Bien que je ne puisse pas en être complètement certain parce que c'est magique de sorcier.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils sont passés parce qu'ils étaient morts ? proposa Yami.

Bakura y réfléchit un moment puis secoua la tête.  
\- Peut-être pour les inferi mais pas pour les mangemorts qui les menaient. Sauf si...  
Bakura s'interrompit, l'air pensif.  
\- À moins que quoi ?  
\- Tu paries qu'au moins l'un de ces mangemorts était parent d'un étudiant ici ? demanda Bakura en haussant un sourcil.

Yami était confus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ça ?  
\- Les protections de Dumbledore permettent aux parents d'élèves d'entrer dans le parc, expliqua Bakura. Les miennes s'assurent que les intrus doivent être invités.

\- Donc, si l'un des mangemorts était un parent, alors il serait capable de passer les défenses de Dumbledore sans problème. C'est compréhensible que les étudiants accueillent leurs parents à moins d'une requête explicite, comprit Yami.

\- Une fois que le parent à l'intérieur, il serait probablement capable de manipuler les protections du sorcier pour laisser passer l'armée et passer outre mes sorts en les accueillant, conclut Bakura.  
Yami hocha la tête. Cela avait du sens et c'était vraiment la seule explication qu'ils pouvaient trouver.  
\- Je vais vérifier les identités des mangemorts que nous avons combattus, dit-il. Peux-tu corriger les sorts pour éviter des failles pareilles ?

Bakura leva les yeux vers le mur invisible des sortilèges, contemplant la tâche qui lui était demandée.  
\- Probablement, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour s'assurer que les nouveaux sorts ne réagissent pas avec les anciens.  
\- Fais ce que tu peux. Je reviendrai bientôt avec plus d'informations sur les mangemorts.

Yami partit à travers les Ombres, à la recherche de l'endroit où Seto, Marek et Shizu avaient entreposé les corps sans âme. Finalement, les localisant dans un coin sombre des Ombres, Yami regarda leur visage pour la première fois. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas familiers au Pharaon et il compta beaucoup sur les Ombres pour l'informer de leur nom et de leur passé en général.

Cependant, l'un se démarquait des autres. Lucius Malfoy. Père de Draco Malfoy. Si leur théorie était correcte, c'était celui qui avait été capable de franchir les deux défenses et de laisser entrer l'armée des morts-vivants. Yami regarda l'homme avec dédain, se demandant s'il savait qu'il mettait son propre fils en danger avec cette attaque.

Yami soupira. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler la façon dont les parents voulaient élever ou traiter leurs enfants. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà son âme, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il était sur le point de partir et de dire à Bakura ce qu'il avait découvert, mais quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit le harcelait.

Ce n'était pas Yûgi. Il reconnaîtrait son hikari n'importe où, tout comme il avait senti que Yûgi s'était finalement réveillé. Non, c'était autre chose, des Ombres elles-mêmes. Elles voulaient que Yami renvoie ces corps d'où ils venaient. Il était plus difficile pour les Ombres de garder les âmes de ces gens quand leurs corps résidaient dans le même espace. Yami fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il pourrait même les envoyer. Il pouvait renvoyer chacun d'entre eux dans sa famille, mais certains n'avaient pas de famille. Il pourrait aussi les envoyer à l'hôpital des sorciers mais cela pourrait attirer l'attention. À présent, Yami voulait laisser Voldemort gérer les corps.

La tâche terminée et les Ombres plus heureuses, Yami retourna voir Bakura qui était encore en train de lancer des sorts. L'Anneau autour de son cou brillait alors qu'il tirait des sorts compliqués des Ombres. Il fallut une minute avant que le voleur ne remarque Yami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert? demanda-t-il, faisant une pause.  
\- Je soupçonne que notre théorie est correcte, répondit Yami. L'un des mangemorts était le père de Draco Malfoy.  
\- Eh bien, tout colle, murmura Bakura. J'ai comblé cette faille et toutes les autres auxquelles je pouvais penser. J'ai également ajouté une autre barrière pour empêcher toute personne ayant une intention malveillante envers nous ou les étudiants d'entrer.  
\- Bien, acquiesça le Pharaon. Je vais dire à Dumbledore ce que nous avons trouvé et que le problème a été résolu. Tu peux retourner dans nos quartiers et te détendre.  
Bakura acquiesça et partit rapidement, laissant Yami seul. Le Pharaon laissa échapper un long soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux hérissés. En regardant le ciel, il essaya de juger l'heure en fonction de la position du soleil. S'il a raison, il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il était seulement éveillé depuis quatre heures et déjà cela avait été une longue journée. Résigné au fait qu'il n'avait pas de raccourcis, il se tourna et partit pour le bureau de Dumbledore.

Quelques jours après que les Mages eurent défendu l'école contre une attaque de ce qui ressemblait à des zombies selon l'opinion d'Harry, ils eurent leur première leçon de Divination avec Firenze. Personne n'avait vu le centaure depuis la bataille mais ils se demandaient tous à quoi il allait ressembler en tant que professeur. Que savait-il de l'attaque de l'autre nuit ? Savaient-ils qui ou quoi avait attaqué ? Savait- _il_ quelles étaient ces créatures que les Mages avaient invoquées ?

\- Je parie que tu regrettes d'avoir laissé tomber la divination maintenant, Hermione ? dit Parvati, battant des cils et vérifiant son reflet dans une cuillère au petit-déjeuner.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit calmement Hermione en tournant une page de son livre. Je n'ai jamais aimé les chevaux.

\- Ce n'est pas un cheval ! dit Parvati, indignée. C'est un centaure !

\- Un centaure magnifique, se pâma Lavande.

\- De toute façon, il a encore quatre pattes et des sabots.

Parvati et Lavande s'éloignèrent, apparemment dégoûtés par le commentaire d'Hermione.

\- En tout cas, continua Hermione une fois que les deux filles parties, nous avons de plus gros problèmes à régler.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione lui lança un regard dégoûté mais répondit à la question.  
\- Ombrage.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
La sorcière n'avait pas été trop méchante ces derniers jours mais, chaque fois qu'Harry la voyait, elle marmonnait toute seule et tournait constamment les yeux vers les Ombres comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose l'attaque.

\- Elle déteste les demi-humains, expliqua Hermione, exaspérée. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'elle va prendre pour se débarrasser de Firenze ? Ou d'Hagrid ?  
\- Elle ne peut rien faire, argumenta Harry. Pas tant que Dumbledore est là.  
\- La connaissant, elle a probablement déjà concocté une sorte de plan pour au moins saper son autorité, dit sombrement Hermione. L'attaque d'il y a quelques jours n'a pas aidé.

L'attaque était toujours un mystère pour les élèves. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Firenze était arrivé en annonçant l'arrivée de l'armée et que les Mages étaient passés à l'action. Un combat à l'épée, plutôt impressionnant mais troublant, de la magie des Ombres et deux monstres géants plus tard, l'armée avait été vaincue. Les étudiants étaient bien conscients du fait que si les Mages n'avaient pas été là, le résultat aurait pu être bien pire.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose à propos de ça, si ? demanda rhétoriquement Ron avant de baisser la voix pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas entendus. À part l'AD.

\- En parlant de ça...

Hermione rangea son livre dans son sac.

\- Quand est la prochaine réunion, Harry?

\- Bientôt, répondit Harry, lui aussi à voix basse. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais bientôt. Surveillez vos gallions

L'AD avait fait des progrès au cours des deux derniers mois et Harry était sur le point de leur montrer le sortilège du Patronus, quelque chose que tous attendaient depuis le premier jour.

Quand il fut temps d'aller en cours, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la salle de divination pendant qu'Hermione partait en arithmancie. Les élèves de divination se regroupèrent autour de la porte, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient entrer ou ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, à la surprise de tous, le _P_ _haraon_ sortit, suivi de près par Firenze.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir retenu, dit le Pharaon au centaure du ton le plus amical qu'Harry ait jamais entendu venant de lui. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Il tendit sa main.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience, répondit Firenze en la serrant fermement.

Le Pharaon jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la foule des étudiants avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans les Ombres. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants, y compris Harry et Ron.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il voulait dire par là ? chuchota Ron à Harry.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.  
Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose sur lequel s'appuyer, juste que Firenze et le Pharaon semblaient plutôt amicaux l'un avec l'autre et qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose.  
\- Entrez, s'il vous plaît, ordonna Firenze, coupant court aux chuchotements.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et haletèrent. C'était comme si une forêt avait pénétré la pièce. Le sol était une mousse élastique et des arbres feuillus poussaient dans toute la pièce. Les étudiants s'installèrent nerveusement sur le sol, appuyés contre les arbres ou assis en tailleurs, incertains de ce qui allait se passer. Firenze se tint au milieu de la pièce pendant que les étudiants s'installaient.

Ce qui suivit fut probablement l'une des leçons les plus étranges qu'Harry ait eues. Firenze les avait fait s'allonger pour regarder les «étoiles» tout en expliquant ce que chacune d'elles signifiait. Quand Lavande avait expliqué les significations que Trewlaney leur avait enseignées, Firenze avait balayé le tout en les qualifiant de «non-sens humain». De plus, il avait expliqué pourquoi ils se rencontraient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une forêt plutôt que de se rencontrer dans la forêt elle-même. Apparemment, parce qu'il a choisi de sympathiser avec les humains, il a été banni de son troupeau. Il avait eu la chance que l'attaque soit arrivée avant son départ afin qu'il puisse donner l'alerte.

Quand la cloche sonna finalement, Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient dans une salle de classe. Avec la voix de conteur de Firenze, couplée au fait qu'il était couché, il était facile d'oublier les ennuis qui le tourmentaient quelques instants avant de passer la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec le reste de la classe, mais Firenze l'arrêta.  
\- Harry Potter. Un mot, s'il vous plaît.  
Harry resta en arrière, se demandant ce que le centaure pouvait vouloir. Ron se tenait maladroitement devant la porte, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir ou s'il pouvait attendre son ami.  
\- Vous pouvez rester, autorisa Firenze en remarquant l'hésitation de Ron, mais fermez la porte.

Ron se hâta de fermer la porte, tout aussi perplexe à propos des motivations du centaure.  
\- Vous êtes amis avec Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Firenze, la queue se balançant d'avant en arrière presque nerveusement.  
\- Oui, affirma Harry, sa curiosité grandissant à la seconde.  
\- J'ai besoin que vous lui transmettiez un message. Il pourrait le prendre mieux si ça vient de vous.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je lui ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois du sujet et il refuse d'écouter à mes avertissements, expliqua Firenze.

\- À quel propos ? demanda Ron, aussi confus qu'Harry.

\- Il doit être très prudent dans son enseignement et dans ses actions, murmura Firenze, craignant que quelqu'un ne les entende. Le professeur Ombrage gagne du pouvoir et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elle essaie de renvoyer Hagrid de l'école.

\- Nous savons, dit Harry. Mais Hagrid ne nous écoutera pas non plus. Nous avons essayé. Il n'arrête pas de dire que tout ira bien tant que Dumbledore est là.

Firenze ferma les yeux en signe de défaite.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pour bientôt. Les étoiles ont prédit des événements terribles toute l'année. Si seulement mes frères n'étaient pas si bornés quand il s'agit des humains. Nous aurions peut-être empêché un tel désastre.

\- Vous pensez qu'Ombrage va d'une manière ou d'une autre chasser Dumbledore de l'école ? demanda Ron incrédule.

\- C'est une possibilité, répondit évasivement Firenze. Si cette possibilité se réalise, alors j'aurai besoin de vous pour transmettre un message différent à Hagrid. Je n'ose pas aller près de la forêt en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- Dites-lui qu'il doit être prêt à se défendre et à fuir si la sorcière vient après lui.  
\- Whoa whoa whoa, dit Ron. Vous pensez que Ombrage lancerait une attaque contre Hagrid ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais de le poursuivre comme ça ?  
\- J'en ai dit plus que je ne devrais, dit Firenze en se détournant. S'il vous plaît, transmettez mon avertissement et gardez secret ce dont nous avons discuté ici, sinon vous pourriez subir les répercussions d'actions qui ne sont pas de votre faute.  
Harry hocha la tête avec incertitude.  
\- Bien sûr. Allons-y, Ron, murmura-t-il à son ami en le poussant vers la porte.

Les deux s'éloignèrent rapidement de la porte et attendirent d'être sûrs qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus avant de réagir à ce qu'on leur avait dit.  
\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Ron. Tu crois qu'Ombrage va réellement faire ça ?  
\- Pas si Dumbledore a son mot à dire, dit Harry avec aigreur.  
\- Ça ne l'empêchera pas de licencier des enseignants. Elle s'est déjà débarrassée de Trelawney. Je parie qu'elle a une liste de personnes à se débarrasser !  
\- Et Hagrid est probablement en tête de liste à présent.

\- Pourquoi les Mages ne l'ont-ils toujours pas jouer ? Elle est vile ! Ils peuvent sûrement trouver une raison ! se plaignit Ron. Tous nos problèmes seront résolus dès qu'elle partira. Nous pourrions pratiquer la défense librement, les professeurs n'auraient pas peur d'être limogés, tu serais de retour dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
\- Il doit y avoir _une_ raison, dit pensivement Harry.  
Le rappel de Ron au sujet du Quidditch n'avait rien fait pour le réconforter, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un match à venir ce week-end.  
\- Comment va l'équipe ?

Ron soupira alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle commune pour une période de repos.  
\- Ginny est géniale, probablement l'une des meilleures de l'équipe. Les deux batteurs sont ok mais pas aussi bons que Fred et George. J'ai hâte que vous reveniez.  
\- Eh bien, tant qu'Ombrage est là, ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Harry découragé avant de revenir au sujet précédent. Tu penses que nous devrions le dire à Hermione?  
\- Je pense que nous ferions mieux, dit Ron. Elle peut nous aider à parler à Hagrid quand nous aurons une occasion.

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée quand ce moment viendrait. Ombrage était présente à chaque leçon d'Hagrid donc il ne pouvait pas le retenir et elle le surveillait comme un faucon, donc Harry ne pouvait même pas aller le voir sans attirer l'attention sur son ami.

La haine de Harry pour la sorcière ressemblant à un crapaud grandit à l'idée qu'elle attaquerait sans doute l'homme le plus doux qu'il connaissait. Il commençait peut-être à émettre des réserves à propos des recherches sur les Mages, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'ils s'occupent d'Ombrage. Ron avait raison : une fois qu'elle serait partie, tous leurs problèmes seraient résolus.


	31. La main dans le sac

**Chapitre 30 : La main dans le sac**

Une autre semaine passa et Ombrage avait été étrangement calme, même si elle semblait encore plus vigilante qu'avant. Harry était sûr qu'elle se préparait à faire un autre mouvement et attendait juste le bon moment. Chaque fois que la sorcière le voyait, elle lui offrait un large sourire qui lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Cela le rendait presque certain qu'il faisait partie de ses plans et pas dans le bon sens.

Harry et Hermione avaient eu l'occasion de parler à Hagrid lors du dernier match de Quidditch, mais il avait balayé leur inquiétude et les avertissements de Firenze.  
\- Dumbledore n'ira nulle part. Et même s'il le faisait, crois-tu vraiment que je vous laisserais faire face à Ombrage tous seuls ?

Les adolescents avaient essayé de convaincre le gentil géant qu'ils iraient bien et que les Mages seraient capables de les protéger de tout ce qui était trop horrible, mais Hadrid avait insisté. Il était garde-chasse et était déterminé à assumer toutes ses responsabilités. Après tout, qui d'autre que lui pouvait prendre aussi bien soin des créatures dans la forêt ?

Malgré la surveillance attentive d'Ombrage sur les activités de l'école, Harry réussit à trouver le temps de tenir une autre réunion de l'AD. Comme promis, le jeune homme leur enseigna finalement le Patronus. Ils semblaient avoir perdu un membre, l'amie de Cho, Marietta ; mais ils avaient gagné Seamus qui était finalement revenu du côté d'Harry après avoir été convaincu par Dean.

La Salle sur Demande était remplie de feux follets argentés, des tentatives de Patronus, donnant à la pièce une faible lueur. La plupart des étudiants étaient seulement capables de produire de faibles voluptes de fumée argentée avant qu'elles ne se dissipent, mais quelques-uns, y compris Hermione, à la surprise de personne, étaient capables de produire un Patronus entièrement corporel. Sa loutre d'argent avait trottiné autour de ses pieds durant une minute avant de disparaître.

\- Ils sont si beaux ! dit Cho, émerveillée alors que son cygne argenté voletait gracieusement à travers la pièce.

\- Ils ne sont pas supposés être beaux, dit patiemment Harry. Ils sont censés vous protéger. Je souhaiterai avoir un épouvantard afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner sur au moins un prétendu détraqueur. C'est plus difficile quand vous êtes face à face avec l'un d'eux.

\- Harry, je crois que j'y arrive ! hurla Seamus à travers la pièce avec excitation. Aw, c'est parti. Mais c'était définitivement quelque chose de poilu !

Soudainement les Ombres sur les murs prirent vie et les patronus de ceux qui avaient réussi à les conjurer disparurent, laissant la pièce plus sombre qu'avant. Tout le monde les observa prendre la forme du Mage Ryô. C'était la première fois qu'un Mage était vu lors d'une réunion AD et tout le monde se demandait s'ils avaient des problèmes. Ils ne savaient pas si les Mages étaient au courant de leur groupe depuis le début ou non. Ou même si les Mages pouvaient les trouver dans cette pièce cachée.

\- Partez vite et cachez-vous ! commanda le Mage sans préambule. Ombrage vous a trouvé et est en chemin !

Les étudiants regardèrent le Mage, terrifiés. Ils savaient tous que ce qu'ils faisaient était risqué, mais ils s'en étaient tirés si longtemps qu'ils ne pensaient pas vraiment être attrapés.

Harry fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et se tourna vers ses pairs, pétrifiés.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? COUREZ !

Cela fit réagir les adolescents. Ils coururent tous vers la porte, provoquant un goulot d'étranglement. Harry les entendit courir dans les couloirs pour trouver un endroit sûr, probablement la bibliothèque ou la volière.

\- Pourquoi nous avertissez-vous ? demanda Harry au Mage que tout le monde continuait à quitter la pièce.

Ryô lui accorda un regard mais ne répondit pas, disparaissant dans les Ombres. Frustré mais reconnaissant, Harry s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce avant de faire une pause pour lui-même. Il y avait des toilettes juste devant : s'il pouvait y arriver, il serait en sécurité. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui.

_Aaarrghv ! cria-t-il alors que quelque chose le faisait trébucher.

Il s'effondra sur le sol. Se retournant, il vit Malfoy émerger d'une niche que Harry n'avait pas remarquée.

\- Le maléfice du croche-pied , Potter ! dit-il victorieusement. Hey, professeur ! J'en ai un !

Ombrage émergea avec impatience au coin du couloir, le sourire sur son visage s'élargissant quand elle vit Harry étendu par terre.

\- Excellent, Draco ! Oh, très bien. Cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je vais l'emmener, dit-elle en baissant la main et en attrapant son bras pour le tirer brutalement.

Harry lui lança le regard le plus mauvais qu'il put, mais cela sembla la rendre plus joyeuse. Elle se retourna vers Malfoy.

\- Allez voir si vous pouvez trouver les autres. Dites aux autres de regarder dans la bibliothèque, les toilettes, les salles de classe vides. Cherchez quelqu'un à bout de souffle. Et vous...

Elle se tourna vers Harry, resserrant la prise sur son bras.

\- Vous venez avec moi dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle le traîna dans les couloirs et ils furent devant la gargouille en quelques minutes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'autres avaient été attrapés. Il supposa qu'il devrait être reconnaissant envers les Mages. Sans avertissement, ils auraient tous été attrapés. Ombrage donna le mot de passe et poussa Harry dans l'escalier sinueux.

Le bureau était noir de monde. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, évitant toujours ses yeux, mais il avait l'air contemplatif de toute cette situation. McGonagall se tenait à côté de lui, sa posture devenant rigide et défensive quand elle vit comment Ombrage manipulait Harry. Cornélius Fugde, le Ministre de la Magie, avait l'air très content, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds près du feu. Percy se tenait près de lui, excité. Harry se sentit malade en regardant le troisième plus vieux Weasley qui avait trahi tout ce pour quoi sa famille se battait.

Harry retira son bras de la poigne d'Ombrage alors que la porte se refermait. Fudge s'approcha de lui avec joie.

\- Bien, bien, bien... dit-il.

Le jeune homme fixa le Ministre, ne se souciant soudainement pas d'être sur point d'être expulsé. Il était fier de ce qu'il faisait et il se félicitait volontiers de protéger ses amis en sachant qu'ils continueraient à miner l'autorité d'Ombrage en coulisse. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le bureau. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre participe à cette réunion. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir le Pharaon et le Prince Yûgi. Les deux membres de la royauté ouvraient la voie aux Mages Marek et Bakura. Fumseck s'envola et se percha sur l'épaule du Pharaon. Harry se demanda vaguement où étaient les autres mais décida ensuite que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda rudement Fudge.

\- Votre informatrice vous a sûrement parlé de nous, déclara le Pharaon en faisant un signe vers Ombrage qui était un peu énervée. Nous sommes les Mages des Ombres. Notre devoir cette année est de protéger les élèves de cette école. Je suis ici pour veiller à ce que le jugement soit appliqué équitablement.

\- Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur ces questions, protesta Fugde.  
Bakura éclata de rire.

\- Stupide mortel. Au moment où vous avez mis les pieds dans cette école, vous êtes entré dans notre juridiction et vous êtes soumis à nos règles. Je suis sûr que votre chienne...

Tous ceux du Ministère s'énervèrent à ce terme. Harry regarda Ombrage pour voir son visage prendre une méchante nuance de pourpre.

\- ... vous a parlé des règles que nous avons mises en place, mais je vais vous donner cours accéléré pour votre visite ici. N'abusez pas de votre pouvoir et gardez votre âme. Les manipulations sur nous ne fonctionneront pas et toute tentative de nous commander ou de nous manipuler entraînera la perte de votre âme.

Le visage de Fudge devint rouge de colère mais il se tourna vers Harry, ignorant les Mages. Les Mages se déplacèrent sur le côté en tant que spectateurs.

\- Mr Malfoy a coincé le garçon.  
Ombrage jeta un regard mal à l'aise dans la direction des Mages.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Fudge. Quand Lucius se remettra de son accident, je devrai me rappeler de le lui dire.

 _Accident ?_ Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les Mages : tous quatre arboraient un petit sourire. Il se demanda brièvement s'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec l'accident de Lucius Malfoy. Se rappelant que Mr Malfoy était un mangemort et que les Mages étaient censés se débarrasser de Voldemort cette année, Harry trouvait ça plausible.

\- Eh bien, Mr Potter, continua Fudge. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Harry avait pleinement l'intention de répondre un «oui» définitif lorsqu'il remarqua un léger mouvement de Dumbledore. Le directeur ne le regardait pas directement, mais Harry remarqua la petite secousse de sa tête. Contrarié que Dumbledore l'ait presque ignoré cette année, il décida de suivre son plan.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là?

\- Non, répéta Harry.

\- Vous ne savez donc pas pourquoi le professeur Ombrage vous a amené à ce bureau ? demanda sarcastiquement Fudge. Vous n'êtes pas au courant que vous avez enfreint les règles de l'école ?

\- Non, monsieur, dit Harry, essayant de se montrer poli mais sachant que ça ne le mènerait nulle part. L'une des règles que les Mages ont fixées au début de l'année était de suivre les règles, sinon nous devrons jouer un Yami no Game.

Cela étirait un peu la vérité et il espérait que les Mages ne le reprendraient pas. Jetant un coup d'œil dans leur direction, il remarqua que leurs expressions étaient devenues plutôt sévères, mais il remarqua aussi que le Prince Yûgi lui donna le léger signe de tête. Apparemment, il a fait la bonne chose en disant cela.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Yami no Game exactement ? demanda Fudge en tournant vers les Mages.

Le Pharaon s'avança. Même s'il était plus petit que le Ministre, cela ne le rendait pas moins intimidant.

\- Un Yami no Game est un procès des Ombres, dit-il en fixant le Ministre. Les Ombres créent le jeu pour tester le caractère des joueurs. Trichez ou perdez le jeu, et vous perdez votre âme.

\- Il y avait un article dans votre journal au début du dernier trimestre, déclara Marek. Pas sur les jeux eux-mêmes mais sur les conséquences.

\- Je me souviens, dit sèchement Fudge.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous permettiez un tel danger autour de vos élèves.

Dumbledore considéra Fudge calmement.

\- Je voudrais signaler, Cornelius, que beaucoup d'étudiants et d'enseignants joués par le Pharaon et sa Cour se sont réveillés. La perte de l'âme n'était pas permanente. En fait, ceux jouées par les Mages et qui ont perdu semblaient avoir changé pour le mieux à leur réveil.

Harry trouva presque amusant de voir la tension artérielle du Ministre augmenter alors qu'il était contré à chaque argument. Ce fut de courte durée cependant. Maintenant bouillonnant, Fudge se retourna vers Harry, essayant de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

\- Est-ce nouveau pour vous, Mr Potter, qu'une organisation étudiante illégale a été découverte dans cette école ?

\- Oui, dit Harry avec ce qu'il espérait être la bonne quantité de confusion.

Voyant Bakura rouler ses yeux, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû faire du bon travail.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous amener notre informateur, suggéra doucement Ombrage.

Fugde hocha la tête.

\- Excellente idée. Rien de tel qu'un bon témoin, Dumbledore.

\- En effet, répondit gravement Dumbledore alors qu'Ombrage quittait la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes tendues s'écoulèrent alors qu'ils attendaient qu'Ombrage fasse venir ceux qui les avaient vendus. Le Pharaon tendit le bas pour caresser Fumseck, toujours assis sur son épaule. Harry n'avait jamais vu le phénix aussi social, même avec Dumbledore, et une question tournait dans son esprit : pourquoi Fumseck aimait-il tellement le Pharaon ? Les Mages parlaient doucement dans leur propre langue, jetant des regards à Harry, Fudge et Dumbledore. Fugde était clairement agité par la présence des Mages mais semblait aussi trop effrayé pour en parler. D'un autre côté, Dumbledore les ignorait complètement.

Finalement, Ombrage revint, escortant le traître. C'était Marietta, l'amie de Cho qui ne s'était pas montrée ce soir-là. La fille se cachait le visage avec ses mains et semblait terrifiée par la présence du Ministre, du directeur et des Mages.

\- N'ayez pas peur, dit Ombrage de ce qui était supposé être une voix apaisante. Vous avez fait le bon choix. Le Ministre est très fier de vous.

Marietta continua à avoir l'air terrifiée, jetant un coup d'œil vers les Mages. Harry remarqua qu'ils la fixait. Apparemment, ils ne prenaient pas bien la trahison, même si ce n'était pas contre eux. Il se demanda si les Mages puniraient Marietta pour ses n'avait désobéi à aucune de leurs règles, juste vendu ses amis à Ombrage.

\- Venez maintenant, ma chère.

Fudge s'avança.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas timide. Écoutons ce que vous avez à - Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes !  
Harry aperçut son visage alors qu'elle relevait la tête avant tirer sa robe pour le cacher avec une plainte. Était écrit sur son visage avec des boutons pourpres rapprochés le mot «CARFARD». Harry sourit intérieurement au génie d'Hermione avec le papier maudit. Marietta regrettait sûrement sa décision maintenant et tout le monde dans l'AD savait qui les avait vendus.

\- Peu importe les boutons, ma chère, dit impatiemment Ombrage. Enlevez les robes de votre visage et dites au Ministre -

Elle fut coupée par un autre gémissement étouffé de Marietta alors qu'elle se redressait brusquement en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oh très bien, petite idiote. Je lui dirai, dit-elle avec irritation.

\- Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, coupa le Prince Yûgi en s'avançant.

\- Personne ne vous a demandé ton avis, garçon, grogna Fudge.

Marek et Bakura s'avancèrent comme pour attaquer le Ministre et protéger le Prince, mais Yûgi les retint d'un simple geste de la main. Levant haut son menton, il répondit d'une voix glacée :

\- Je ne suis pas un garçon. J'ai vu des siècles tourner, des époques passer, et plus de destruction que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mon âge éclipse l'âge collectif de chaque sorcier dans cette pièce.

Les Ombres de la pièce commencèrent à s'obscurcir et à grandir au fur et à mesure que le Prince parlait.

\- Je suis le deuxième plus haut gradé de la Cour des Ombres, qui détient les règles auxquelles le monde entier se conforme, sciemment ou non. Je détiens plus de puissance dans le bout de mes doigts que vous dans tout votre corps. Vous avez de la chance que je ne prenne pas votre âme immédiatement pour votre insolence.

Fudge pâlit pendant le discours du Prince, reculant devant le petit Mage qui irradiait plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le pensait possible. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait penser était qu'il était content que lui ne soit pas à la merci de sa colère. À cet instant, il était un peu terrifié par le Prince, ce qui était une nouvelle expérience. Avoir peur des autres Mages était normal mais le Prince Yûgi semblait être l'un des plus gentils. Qui savait qu'il pouvait être aussi terrifiant que Bakura ou le Pharaon ? Et si le Prince pouvait être terrifiant, les autres pourraient-ils être encore plus mauvais que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici ?

\- Comme je le disais, continua le Prince alors que les Ombres se retiraient d'où elles venaient. De la chaîne des événements qui s'est produite, on peut déduire que Miss Edgecombe a décidé que sa meilleure option était d'alerter le Professeur Ombrage au sujet de quelque réunion qui se déroulait ce soir. Cependant, le groupe s'est-il réellement rencontré ou le professeur a-t-elle simplement attrapé Mr Potter et commencé à l'accuser ? Ce sont les vraies questions auxquelles il faut répondre.

\- Il y a un groupe secret ! déclara Ombrage en se tournant vers le Ministre qui retrouvait ses couleurs. J'ai un témoin qui a entendu un groupe d'étudiants, y compris Potter, planifier de former un groupe illégal, un week-end à Pré-au-Lard à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Je crains que vous vous trompiez sur ce point, Dolorès, dit Dumbleodre.

\- J'ai un témoin ! argumenta Ombrage.

Fugde avait l'air amusé par le déni de Dumbledore.

\- Alors nous vous écoutons, Dumbledore. Quelle est votre excuse ? Notre témoin ment-il ? Le jumeau de Potter était-il à la Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là ? Ou est-ce à votre histoire habituelle impliquant un retour dans le temps, la résurrection d'un homme mort et un couple de détraqueurs invisibles ?

Percy eut un rire cordial.

\- Oh, elle est bonne, Monsieur le Ministre !

Harry voulut lui donner un coup de pied mais il remarqua que Dumbledore souriait.

\- Je ne nie pas, ni Harry, qu'il était à Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là pour recruter des étudiants pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Je dis simplement qu'à l'époque, Harry ne fomentait rien d'illégal. Si vous vous rappelez, ce décret ministériel n'a été mis en vigueur qu'après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Ombrage, Fudge et Percy le regardaient tous avec des bouches béantes, choqués qu'il n'ait pas déjà été actif à ce moment-là. Ombrage fut la première à se reprendre.

\- En effet, Directeur, dit-elle, mais si la première réunion n'était pas en violation du décret d'éducation vingt-quatre, toutes celles qui ont eu lieu depuis lors l'ont été.

\- Vous supposez qu'il y a eu des réunions, lui rappela le Pharaon. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de telles choses.

\- Preuve ? demanda Ombrage avec incrédulité. N'avez-vous pas fait attention ? Miss Edgecombe ici est notre témoin !

\- Je pensais qu'elle ne vous avait parlé que de la réunion de ce soir.

Marek s'avança, croisant les bras.

\- Peut-elle témoigner pour six mois de réunions ?

Ombrage se tourna immédiatement vers Marietta.

\- Miss Edgecombe, y a-t-il eu ou n'y a-t-il pas eu des réunions secrètes depuis six mois ? Secouez juste la tête pour dire oui ou non. Je suis sûr que cela ne va pas aggraver les boutons. Y a-t-il eu des réunions au cours des six derniers mois ?

Harry ne manqua pas le signe de tête significatif entre les Mages alors qu'Ombrage interrogeait la fille. Ils reportèrent rapidement son attention vers elle, et Harry aussi. Cela aurait pu être un effet d'optique, mais Harry était sûr que pendant une minute, le visage de Marietta s'était décomposé. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle secoua la tête. Ombrage regarda rapidement Fudge, confuse, puis l'adolescente devant elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris la question, ma chère. Je vous demande si vous avez assisté à des réunions au cours des six derniers mois. C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas?

Encore une fois, Marietta secoua la tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui prenait. Était-elle en train de regretter d'avoir parlé de l'AD à Ombrage ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire en secouant la tête, ma chère ? demanda Ombrage.

\- Je pense que le sens était très clair, dit McGonagall. Habituellement, quand une personne secoue la tête, elle veut dire «non». Ce n'est pas une nouvelle forme de communication non verbale.

Ombrage saisit Marietta, la tirant pour la regarder en face, et commença à la secouer très fort. Elle ne fit pas grand-chose en une fraction de seconde car non seulement Dumbledore se leva-t-il avec sa baguette tirée mais Bakura et Marek l'avaient retenue efficacement avec deux longs couteaux qu'ils semblaient avoir tirés de nulle part.

\- L'abus de pouvoir est un ticket sûr pour un Yami no Game, déclara sombrement le Pharaon.

Même Fumseck semblait regarder la sorcière.

\- L'abus sur des étudiants est un ticket sûr pour perdre votre âme sans jeu.

\- Je ne peux pas vous permettre de malmener mes étudiants, ajouta Dumbledore, l'air en colère pour la première fois.

\- Calmez-vous, Mrs Ombrage, dit Kingsley, de sa voix profonde apaisante.

\- Mais il y a eu une réunion ce soir, dit Fudge, essayant d'avancer.

Ombrage prit une profonde inspiration et, avec ce qui semblait être un grand effort, se calma. Marek et Bakura reculèrent prudemment, prêts à bouger si elle décidait de sortir de ses gonds à nouveau.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Comme le disait le Prince Yûgi, Miss Edgecombe est venue me voir pour me parler de la réunion de ce soir. Je suis allée avec quelques étudiants dignes de confiance pour les prendre en flagrant délit, mais il semble qu'ils aient été prévenus à l'avance car ils s'étaient dispersés au moment où nous sommes arrivés. Un inconvénient mineur cependant. J'ai réussi à trouver cela.

Elle se sortit le morceau de parchemin qu'ils avaient tous signé et le tendit à Fugde.

Harry voulait disparaitre. Tout était fini. Ce morceau de parchemin était la preuve la plus incriminante qu'Ombrage pouvait trouver. Maintenant, au lieu de prendre toute la responsabilité et de protéger tout le monde, ils seraient tous expulsés.

\- Excellent, dit joyeusement Fudge en prenant la feuille et en la regardant. Au nom de... regardez comment ils se sont nommés! _L'armée de Dumbledore_ !

Dumbledore prit tranquillement le parchemin de Fudge et le regarda. Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait dire. Non seulement ils se condamnaient par leurs noms, mais ils condamnaient aussi Dumbledore en nommant leur organisation en son nom. Rattrapé ses pensées, il manqua le coup d'œil tranquille que Dumbleodre lança aux Mages et le discret hochement de tête de ceux-ci.

\- Bien, dit finalement Dumbledore. On dirait que les jeux sont faits. Aimeriez-vous une confession écrite, ou une déclaration devant ces témoins suffirait-elle ?

\- Non, murmura Fudge avec horreur.

Harry se demandait de quoi parlait Dumbledore. Apparemment McGonagall et Kingsley étaient au courant car ils semblait inquiets.

\- Vous ?

\- En effet, dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez organisé...

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez recruté ces étudiants... pour votre armée ?

\- Ce soir était censé être leur première réunion, acquiesça Dumbledore. Simplement pour voir qui serait intéressé pour nous rejoindre.

\- Vous avez comploté contre moi !

\- C'est vrai.

\- NON ! s'exclama Harry.

Kingsley lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Harry sentit le contact froid des Ombres autour de ses chevilles, l'avertissant de ne pas s'exprimer mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'allait pas laisser Dumbledore tomber par sa faute.

\- Professeur -

\- Silence, Potter, gronda Bakura à son oreille.

Quand est-il arrivé derrière lui ?

\- Oui, taisez-vous, Potter, dit joyeusement Fudge en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ça ce soir ! Je suis venu ici avec l'espoir d'expulser Potter.

\- Et à la place vous allez m'arrêter, dit tranquillement Dumbledore, se levant. C'est comme perdre une noise et trouver un gallion, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, je ne vais pas... vous «suivre tranquillement».

\- Non ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Dumbledore alors que Fumseck s'envolait de l'épaule de Pharaon vers lui.

\- Attrapez-le ! ordonna Fugde.

Une traînée de lumière argentée traversa la pièce et Harry se retrouva pressé par terre par la peau du cou. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir qui le maintenait et fut surpris de voir que c'était Bakura. Le Mage lui lança un regard dégoûté, se leva gracieusement et rejoignit les autres, marmonnant sombrement dans leur langue étrangère. Le Pharaon eut l'air légèrement amusé et répondit, tirant un «Humph» de Bakura et résumant sa position précédente.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Dumbledore en aidant McGonagall à se relever, entraînant Marietta avec elle.  
Ombrage et tous ceux du Ministère étaient évanouis sur le sol.

\- Oui, répondit McGonagall. Albus, où irez-vous ? Au Square Grimmauld ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas me cacher, répondit Dumbledore. Fudge voudra bientôt ne pas m'avoir pas chassé de Poudlard. J'en ai discuté avec le Pharaon. Il saura où me trouver quand le moment sera venu.

Le Pharaon s'avança et hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez ma parole que nous continuerons à protéger les élèves de cette école et les enseignants si nécessaire.  
Dumbledore fit un geste vers les gens à terre.

\- Ils se réveilleront bientôt comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Vous devez agir tous de la même manière.

McGonagall hocha la tête. Dumbleodre se déplaça au centre de la pièce et Fumseck vola au-dessus de lui. Il saisit la queue du phénix et, dans un éclair de feu, ils disparurent. À peine Dumbleodre avait-il disparu que les autres se remuèrent sur le sol.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Fugde en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur ! cria Percy.

\- Il ne peut pas être parti bien loin, dit Ombrage en courant vers la porte, suivi de près par certains de ses collègues.

Fudge resta dans le bureau avec McGonagall, les deux étudiants et les quatre Mages.

\- Vous pensez que Dumbledore va vraiment partir ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Faites-nous savoir quand vous le trouverez, répliqua Marek du même ton.

\- Vous !

Il se tourna vers les Mages.

\- Vous l'avez aidé à s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Pharaon braqua un regard froid sur lui.

\- Comme si nous allions aider un sorcier d'une telle manière. Votre espèce n'a rien fait d'autre que de me dégoûter depuis le moment où je l'ai rencontré.

\- Alors pourquoi aidez-vous Dumbledore ? le défia Fudge.

\- On s'ennuyait, fit Bakura en haussant les épaules.

Et ils tournèrent tous les talons et disparurent dans les Ombres, laissant derrière eux un Fudge béa.

\- Venez maintenant, dit McGonagall à Harry et Marietta. Nous ferions mieux de vous ramener à vos dortoirs.


	32. Privilèges de courte durée

**Chapitre 31:** **Privilèges de courte durée**

\- Décret éducatif vingt-huit, lut Bakura, les yeux rivés sur l'un des avis passés durant la nuit annonçant Ombrage comme étant la nouvelle directrice. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'en faire un décret ?

\- Fudge veut être sûr qu'on soit sûr qu'elle a un pouvoir complet ici, dit aigrement Yûgi.

Il n'aimait pas le Ministre de la Magie et son attitude. Son esprit était incroyablement borné et concentré uniquement sur sa réputation. Il était incapable d'admettre ses mauvaises actions et s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans un puits de mensonge en quête de pouvoir.

Bakura grogna de dérision alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Il était tôt, avant même que les étudiants ne soient réveillés pour arriver à temps pour le premier cours de la journée. Même après l'attaque des inferi, les Mages continuaient le programme d'entraînement qu'ils avaient mis en place pour s'assurer d'être prêts à affronter tout autre combat qu'ils pourraient mener pendant le reste de l'année. Ce matin jumelait Yûgi et Bakura. Yami avait pris Bakura à part et l'avait prévenu de faire attention à son hikari, affirmant que, si Yûgi revenait blessé, il ferait de même à Bakura. Celui-ci s'était renfrogné devant le Pharaon mais lui avait assuré que Yûgi était entre de bonnes mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yami menaçait Bakura comme ça, ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Il était très protecteur avec l'hikari, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Heureusement, Yûgi semblait avoir l'étrange capacité de savoir quand Yami prenait de telles mesures et intervenait généralement avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la clairière dans la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi et Marek avez prévu pour elle ? demanda soudainement Yûgi.

\- Des cauchemars, sourit Bakura. D'intensité croissante à des intervalles aléatoires. Quand elle accompagnera les examinateurs pour ce gros examen à la fin de l'année, si elle parvient à arriver jusque-là, nous bloquerons sa magie. Nous allons la rendre folle.

\- N'allez pas trop loin, prévint Yûgi. Elle doit être saine d'esprit quand Seto la jouera.

\- Comme si elle l'était maintenant, renifla-t-il. Mais nous ferons attention, promit-il. Le Prêtre ne devrait pas attendre encore longtemps.

\- Nous disons ça depuis le premier jour, lui rappela Yûgi. Shizu ne plaisantait pas quand elle a dit qu'Ombrage suivrait la limite des règles.

\- Et maintenant elle est à la position la plus puissante de l'école.

Yûgi hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne que je n'aime pas autant qu'Ombrage. J'attends avec impatience le jour où on la jouera.

Le duo atteint la clairière et rejoignirent immédiatement les côtés opposés.

\- Comme d'habitude ? demanda Bakura, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Yûgi acquiesça fermement.

\- Je pense que je peux le faire cette fois.

Bakura soupira et prit une position offensive tandis que Yûgi appelait un Apprenti Magicien des Ombres pour se tenir à côté de lui. Le magicien s'agenouilla avec respect devant Yûgi.

\- Relève-toi, commanda Yûgi.

Et le monstre se leva.

\- J'ai besoin que tu remplaces Harry Potter pendant cet entraînement, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne dois rien faire à part rester là. Je vais te pousser hors du chemin.

L'Apprenti Magicien hocha la tête, salua le Prince et prit sa place. Yûgi prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna pour lui faire face. Bakura lança son attaque, visant le magicien. Yûgi poussa rapidement le monstre hors de du chemin et essaya d'éviter l'attaque. Il avait plutôt réussi, mais son bras était toujours tailladé par l'attaque, le secouant violemment avant que Yûgi ne puisse reprendre le contrôle.

Bakura relâcha sa posture.

\- Il doit y avoir une meilleure façon d'empêcher Potter de se faire toucher par le sort de mort. Tout ce que nous avons lu à ce sujet dit «mort instantanée», peu importe la façon dont le maléfice frappe. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas juste _loin_ de Potter?

\- C'est le plan A, rappela Yûgi au voleur, aidant l'Apprenti Magicien à se relever. Je le ferai si je le peux, mais la vision de Shizu me place à côté de Potter quand l'attaque sera lancée. Nous devons supposer qu'il se passera quelque chose qui me mettra là.

\- Et tu es sûr que l'attaque visait Potter, pas toi ? demanda Bakura pour ce qui devait être la centième fois.

\- Oui, répondit patiemment Yûgi.

Il savait que Bakura essayait encore en vain de trouver un autre dénouement où Yûgi ne finirait _pas_ par mourir.

\- Comme Shizu l'a dit, Voldemort sera en colère parce que nous aurons détruit toutes les parties de son âme -

\- Et il va le découvrir bientôt, le coupa Bakura.

\- - et il saura que nous sommes sur le point de le finir, alors il va essayer de tuer Potter comme un point final, termina Yûgi comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Et _pourquoi_ ne pouvons-nous pas le laisser tuer Potter? demanda Bakura en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mieux vaut lui mort que toi.

\- Nous avons fait une promesse.

\- Évidemment, murmura Bakura. Bon, on continue ?

Yûgi hocha la tête et se remit en position, l'Apprenti Magicien à côté de lui.

\- Nous allons continuer un peu ça. Entendu autre chose à propos de... ?

Le prince se tut. Bakura acquiesça.

\- Des nouvelles troublantes en fait, dit-il sobrement. Nous allons certainement devoir continuer avec ce plan. Est-ce que le Pharaon a idée de tout ça ?

\- Aucune, répondit tristement Yûgi.

Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas garder les secrets de Yami mais s'ils voulaient réussir, Yami ne pouvait rien savoir. Personne ne pouvait.

\- Bon, acquiesça Bakura. Nous continuerons sur cette lancée. Prêt ?

* * *

 **Marek**

Marek marchait ouvertement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il surveillait de près le garçon Malfoy depuis que le Pharaon lui avait annoncé que son père était l'une des personnes ayant dirigé l'attaque des Inferi et que son âme avait été prise par Seto. Marek voulait être sûr d'être _celui_ que Malfoy rencontrerait quand il serait prêt à agir. Après tout, Yûgi lui avait promis qu'il pourrait être celui qui le jouerait.

Ça ne devrait plus être long à présent. Malfoy avait reçu une lettre de sa mère au petit-déjeuner lui disant que son père avait participé au raid et avait perdu son âme. Pour le public, Lucius Malfoy avait été blessé alors qu'il tentait d'appréhender un dangereux criminel et se remettait chez lui, bien qu'il n'y ait eu pas le moindre mot sur la durée de son rétablissement.

Marek aperçut le garçon qui se pavanait dans les couloirs, s'attaquant aux élèves qu'il n'aimait pas sur un coup de tête. Ombrage n'avait pas tardé à accorder à ses élèves préférés, à savoir les serpentards, le pouvoir de rendre la vie des autres étudiants, soit à Potter et ses amis, misérables. Seto s'était énervé quand il avait appris ce qu'elle faisait. En tant que directrice, elle était parfaitement en mesure de le faire, ce n'était juste pas éthique.

Le Mage regardèrent Malfoy effrayer joyeusement une petite première année, la faisant fondre en larmes. Il se renfrogna devant l'intimidation du garçon, à présent non seulement autorisée mais aussi _encouragé_ par la même femme qui était censée protéger les étudiants. Malfoy, qui était entouré d'un groupe assez important de serpentards, regarda la fille s'enfuir, caquetant sauvagement avec ses laquais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lève les yeux et ne voit Marek, debout devant lui. Il se renfrogna face au Mage avant de sourire de nouveau.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me jouer pour ça, se moqua-t-il. Le professeur Ombrage a accordé à tous les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale un pouvoir sur tous les autres étudiants et même sur certaines décisions des professeurs.

\- Je suis bien au courant du pouvoir que tu as reçu, sourit Marek en retour, mais cela ne te sauvera pas quand le moment de ton Yami no Game viendra. Et crois-moi quand je dis que ce moment _arrivera_. Les Ombres attendent ton âme avec impatience.

Marek finit avec un sourire sournois qui incita Malfoy a placé deux de ses laquais devant lui comme une barrière pour le lâche qu'il était.

Le Gardien se retourna et partit en sachant que Malfoy n'était pas assez stupide pour le défier entouré par une bande de témoins. Mais ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que le garçon ne s'en aille et ne le poursuive. Marek attendrait.

Marek continua à suivre le serpent pendant le reste de la journée, observant avec dégoût Malfoy usé de tout le pouvoir tordu qui lui était donné pour rendre la vie de ceux qui l'entouraient intenable. Mais Marek commençait à sentir quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur du garçon. C'était de la peur. La peur d'être exposé comme le lâche qu'il était. Son père n'était plus là pour le protéger, bien que sa réputation aide. Il intimidait ceux qui l'entouraient pour s'assurer qu'il _était_ aussi digne et important qu'il l'avait affirmé toute sa vie durant. Son jeu mettrait cette peur en lumière.

Yami vint le trouver vers l'heure du dîner.

\- Toujours pas d'avancée ? demanda le Pharaon, sachant tout de la lettre matinale de Malfoy.

Les deux se tenaient dans les Ombres, regardant la mer des étudiants dans la Grande Salle. La pièce était exceptionnellement calme. De faibles murmures couraient à travers les tables mais aucun rire ou conversation joviale ne retentissait. Pas avec Ombrage dans le siège du directeur et la Brigade Inquisitoriale prête à bondir au premier signe de tout ce qui ne leur plaisait pas.

\- Pas encore, répondit Marek en fixant le garçon en question. Il a été entouré d'amis toute la journée. Il va probablement agir plus tard ce soir.

Yami hocha la tête au rapport.

\- Je suppose que tu as un jeu prêt pour lui ?

\- Oui, confirma Marek. Avec de petits changements à cause de nouveaux éléments, mais rien de radical.

\- Nouveaux éléments ?

\- Juste quelques peurs qui seront mises en lumière aujourd'hui, balaya Marek.

Yami le regarda un moment avant de laisser tomber le sujet.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose de bien planifié. Je suppose que tu vas continuer à le suivre ?

\- Je serai de retour tard ce soir, confirma Marek. Si j'ai de la chance, ce sera parce que je l'aurai joué.

Yami tourna les talons.

\- Je te dirais bien de t'amuser, mais je sais que tu t'amuseras beaucoup trop.

\- J'essaierai de me contenir, sourit Marek, concentrant son attention sur Malfoy alors que le Pharaon disparaissait dans les Ombres.

Son sourire s'estompa en un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il regardait le garçon pompeux appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la Grande Salle, mangeant une cuisse de poulet. Il avait hâte qu'il dérape pour agir sur ses peurs et ses colères.

* * *

 **Malfoy**

Malfoy déambulait dans le couloir tard dans la nuit. En tant que membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, il était dispensé de couvre-feu par Ombrage et les Mages ne pouvaient rien dire à ce sujet. La pensée des Mages le fit se renfrogner.

 _Ces stupides Mages_ , fulminait-il intérieurement. _Je vais les faire payer pour avoir pris l'âme de mon père ! Ils ont_ osé _ternir le nom des Malfoy ! Si mère n'avait pas été capable de créer une couverture et que Fudge n'était pas assez idiot pour y croire, nous pourrions vraiment avoir des ennuis !_

Alors que la nuit filait, Malfoy continua à patrouiller dans les couloirs, même après que ses collègues de l'Inquisition Brigade aient décidé qu'ils avaient eu assez de privilèges pour une nuit. Malfoy s'était séparé d'eux en disant qu'il pensait avoir perdu quelque chose et partait le chercher. Les autres lui avaient jeté un regard étrange mais étaient retournés au dortoir Serpentard. En réalité, Malfoy espérait tomber sur un Mage. Il avait préparé une offensive parfaite en représailles pour leurs actions ; pas comme le plan stupide de Crabbe.

Finalement, aux petites heures du matin, alors que Malfoy était sur le point d'abandonner pour avoir quelques heures de sommeil, il vit quelque chose bouger dans les Ombres. _Il était temps ! Bande de lâches ! Je parie qu'ils savaient que je les cherchais et qu'ils se cachaient juste pour que je les cherche partout !_

\- Quelque chose comme ça, dit une voix derrière lui.

Malfoy fit violemment volte-face, s'éloignant rapidement du Mage qui était soudainement apparu derrière lui. Retrouvant rapidement le contrôle de lui-même, Malfoy tira sa baguette et lança un regard noir au Mage. C'était Marek. _Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire_ , raisonna Malfoy. J'aurais pu rester coincé avec la femme ou celui qui semble en être une, Ryô.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu as de la chance que ce soit moi, déclara Marek. Shizu et Ryô peuvent sembler plus gentils que le reste d'entre nous, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que leurs jeux peuvent devenir très... tordus.

Malfoy regarda. Ce Mage lisait-il dans son esprit ? Peut-être que c'était juste une coïncidence. Oui, c'était ça. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Il avait un travail à faire et il allait s'assurer qu'il réussirait.

\- Tu peux essayer, dit Marek avec indifférence tout en étudiant ses ongles, mais je peux te dire que le petit plan que tu as pondu ne fonctionnera pas.

 _Il pouvait lire dans ses pensées !_

\- Comme dans un livre, l'informa Marek. Quel dommage pour toi que le Prince m'ait promis ton jeu. Si nous étions plus jeunes de deux ou trois cents ans, ton plan aurait _peut_ - _être_ pris l'un des autres au dépourvu.

\- Mais si je ne t'attaque pas, tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi, répliqua Malfoy.

\- Tu es maître de tes actions, approuva Marek, mais une attaque directe contre nous n'est pas la seule façon de faire un Yami no Game. Si je me souviens bien, et j'ai une assez bonne mémoire, au banquet de la rentrée, le Pharaon a dit que simplement nous _suivre_ serait suffisant. Plus que cela, c'est ton intention, qui est plus claire que le jour.

Malfoy trembla de peur. Ses pieds bougèrent de leur propre chef et l'éloignèrent du Mage qui se tenait devant lui avec désinvolture. Peut-être que s'il reculait maintenant, il serait épargné.

\- En effet.

Marek l'énerva en répondant directement à ses pensées à nouveau.

\- Et ce serait la décision la plus sage pour toi. Mais il est peu probable que tu la prennes. Après tout, que diraient tes amis si tu devais partir maintenant ? Diraient-ils que tu es _sage_ ?

Le Mage se mit à marcher vers lui.

\- Ou te traiteraient-ils de lâche ? Ton père n'est plus là pour te protéger, pour avoir de l'influence afin de te donner ce que tu veux. Que ferais-tu pour assurer la façade que votre famille a créée ? Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que le fait que l'âme de ton père a été prise ne s'ébruite.

\- Alors c'était vous ! s'écria Malfoy en essayant de cacher à quel point les remarques du Mage l'avaient blessé.

Il savait le ridicule qu'il connaîtrait dans la salle commune de Serpentard si jamais on venait à dire que lui, Draco Malfoy, avait fui une confrontation avec un Mage ; surtout après qu'il ait parlé de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait en défaire un. Il serait humilié par la maison tout entière qui le qui lui accordait tant en puissance.

Marek ricana, maintenant à quelques pas de lui.

\- Pas moi personnellement. Le Prêtre a eu ce plaisir.

Malfoy agrippa fermement sa baguette, sa vision commençant à rougir de colère. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Ce Mage était trop confiant ; c'était sa faiblesse. S'il pouvait le prendre au dépourvu...

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Le rayon rouge n'alla pas très loin avant qu'il ne soit avalé par les ténèbres. Soudain, Malfoy fut entouré par elles. Il eut du mal à respirer.

\- Bienvenue dans ton Yami no Game, le salua Marek, les bras écartés et un sourire sadique sur son visage. Je l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi.

\- Spencer m'a parlé du jeu auquel il a joué, dit Malfoy an bord de l' hystérie en regardant autour de lui avec ferveur. Je sais comment battre votre jeu.

\- Les Yami no Games changent en fonction des personnes, expliqua Marek, s'éloignant de lui et se retournant quand il y eu environ vingt mètres entre eux. Dans ce jeu, si tu peux surmonter tes peurs et ta fierté, tu pourras sauver ton âme.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? demanda Malfoy en regardant toujours les ténèbres des Ombres.

Marek gloussa et claqua des doigts. Soudain, une armée de cinquante soldats de pierre apparut derrière lui et cinquante autres derrière Marek.

\- Fais attention parce que je suis sur le point d'expliquer les règles, appelé Marek, arrachant Malfoy à sa fascination pour l'armée de pierre.

\- Il n'y aura pas de magie utilisée dans ce jeu. Tu n'utiliseras pas ta baguette et je n'utiliserai pas mon Oeil.

Il montra le globe oculaire qui pendait autour de son cou.

\- Au lieu de cela, nous contrôlerons nos armées avec nos esprits. Pendant que tu les contrôleras, les peurs qu'ils représentent deviendront de plus en plus présentes dans ton esprit. Succombe à tes peurs, et tes soldats n'obéiront pas à tes ordres. C'est seulement en les admettant et en étant prêt à les affronter que tu seras en mesure de contrôler avec succès ton armée. Au fur et à mesure que tes effectifs diminueront, les peurs grandiront, ayant plus d'emprise sur toi et te permettant de les surmonter. Nos armées se battront au milieu. Le joueur dont l'esprit sera plus clair et le plus disposé à affronter ses peurs, sera celui qui remportera la bataille. La personne qui manquera de soldats sera le premier à perdre. Des questions ?

\- Les vôtres refléteront vos peurs ? vérifia Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de peurs et il étant confiant dans sa capacité à gérer ce qui lui faisait peur. Ce Mage allait perdre son propre jeu.

Marek acquiesça.

\- Les Yami no Games doivent être justes. Tu es prévenu : les Ombres regardent profondément dans ton âme, testant constamment ta personnalité et révélant des choses ténues que même _toi_ tu ne sais pas sur toi-même. Elles ne tolèrent pas non plus la triche. Brise les règles et le jeu est terminé et ton âme confisquée.

Malfoy déglutit nerveusement. Il avait un plan B si les choses commençaient à mal tourner. Il devrait gagner ce jeu équitablement s'il voulait sortir ; cette pensée le rendit malade. Malfoy fronça les sourcils intérieurement à cette pensée. Bien sûr, il aimait toujours quand tout tournait en sa faveur mais depuis quand pensait-il que l'équité était dégoûtante ?

\- Début du jeu ! annonça Marek et les yeux des armées de pierre devinrent rouges pour montrer qu'ils étaient actifs.

Immédiatement, l'armée de Marek s'avança lentement, seulement trois à la fois cependant. _Je peux faire mieux que ça_ , pensa Malfoy d'un air suffisant. Ilconcentra ses pensées sur les dix premiers hommes de sa propre armée. Les soldats commencèrent à avancer, mais au moment où ils firent leur premier pas, des peurs et des pensées envahirent son esprit. La peur de perdre le jeu. La peur que les autres se moquent de lui pour avoir perdu le jeu. La peur qu'il ne finisse comme Spencer, comme un de ces deux lèches-bottes de Gryffondors. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du nom de sa famille.

Il les a repoussa à peu près. Il n'y avait aucun _moyen_ qu'il perdre ce jeu ! À sa grande joie, il réussit à battre les soldats que le Mage avait envoyés ! Cela lui avait coûté la moitié de ses propres soldats mais il avait quand même gagné cette bataille ! Sa jubilation ne dura pas longtemps, car Marek envoya plus de soldats et détruisit facilement ses soldats victorieux. Serrant les dents, il se concentra sur un plus grand nombre de ses soldats.

Le jeu continua pendant un certain temps, les craintes devenant plus fortes à chaque vague qu'il envoyait. Plus d'une fois ses soldats n'arrivèrent pas à bouger parce qu'il était pétrifié par la peur. Beaucoup de ses peurs tournaient autour de sa famille ; leur réputation et leur position parmi les mangemorts. Malfoy savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit appelé dans les rangs des mangemorts. Il savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait à ceux qui n'avaient pas exécuté ses ordres. C'était beaucoup de pression pour un jeune de quinze ans ! Il y avait quelques autres peurs également. Une peur absurde de quelque chose de son enfance. Une peur du Mage devant lui.

Avec à peu près dix les soldats paralysés par la peur, il ne savait pas qu'il avait été traîné au plus profond de son esprit. Granger. Potter. Weasley. Il n'avait aucunement peur de cette stupide sang-de-bourbe, de ce saint Potter et du traître au sang ! Non, il avait peur d'eux. Peur qu'ils arrivent toujours au sommet, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Peu importe que Potter finisse par être cru au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que sa famille soit exposée. Il était jaloux de la famille de Weasley, qui se tenait toujours côte à côte même alors ils n'avaient presque rien. Il avait peur de l'intelligence de Granger. Si une sang-de-bourbe pouvait être l'une des meilleures sorcières de l'école, à quoi bon être un sang-pur ?

Finalement, Malfoy n'eut plus que trois derniers soldats alors que Marek en possédait encore plus de la moitié de son armée. Invoquant toute sa volonté, il voulut les faire avancer. Immédiatement, son esprit fut bombardé de ses peurs les plus profondes. Sa réputation. Pas la réputation qu'il avait héritée de son père mais celle qu'il s'était bâtie. Celle qu'il affichait avec arrogance en avançant dans les couloirs avec son entourage derrière lui, adorant pratiquement chacun de ses gestes. Celle qui tenait tous les autres étudiants dans la peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'était jamais le lâche, il était toujours celui qui défiait les autres. Que lui arriverait-il s'il perdait cela ? Il n' aimait pas la réponse à cette question. Il serait laissé seul, abandonné par toute sa maison. Étiqueté comme un lâche.

Les soldats de Malfoy furent facilement détruits alors il était paralysé par la peur, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

\- Comment ? haleta-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous en avoir encore autant ? Vous créez ce jeu ! Votre côté doit être truqué !

\- Mes craintes ne m'affectent pas moins que les tiennes, répodit calmement Marek, mais j'ai quelque chose pour m'aider à passer outre que tu n'as pas.

\- Alors vous trichez ! accusa Mafloy.

\- Je t'ai dit que les Ombres ne tolèrent pas la tricherie, même venant d'un Mage. Non, ce que j'ai, c'est quelque chose que tu t'es refusé. Quelque chose que tu vois tous les jours et que tu envies. Quelque chose qui te fait détester les autres pour l'avoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

\- Des amis, dit simplement Marek. De _vrais_ amis, pas seulement des gens qui te suivent. Je sais que je peux compter sur mes amis pour m'aider à résoudre tous les problèmes auxquels je serai confronté. Je peux m'appuyer sur eux quand je tombe sur quelque chose qui menace de me submerger. Je sais qu'ils ne m'abandonneront jamais, peu importe mes choix. Un peu d'humilité ne me fait mal non plus. Ce n'était pas le sang qui rendait une personne digne mais plutôt les actions qu'elle accomplissait avec les privilèges qui lui était accordés. Réfléchis à ça pendant ta pénalité. Ton âme restera dans les Ombres jusqu'à ce que tu admettes toi-même ton besoin d'amis, et pas seulement de gens qui adorent le sol sur lequel tu marches. Pour ce faire, tu devras d'abord abandonner ta fierté. Le reste, c'est à toi de le comprendre.

Malfoy regarda avec horreur l'œil autour du cou du Mage commencer à briller de mille feux, le consumant avant qu'il ne le comprenne.


	33. Joey

**Chapitre 32 : Joey**

Harry se rendit à la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, le deuxième jour d'Ombrage en tant que directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà réussi à rendre Poudlard plus insupportable qu'avant. Elle avait promu son pire ennemi, mis à part Voldemort, et ses amis à un poste leur permettant d'harasser tout le monde sans conséquence. Cela _devait_ valoir un Yami no Game ! Son cœur s'éclaira à la pensée que peut-être les Mages avaient joué l'horrible sorcière la nuit dernière.

Pas de chance. Ombrage était assise dans la chaise du directeur à la table des professeurs, bien qu'elle eût l'air de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit dernière. Harry pensa qu'elle avait dû penser à de nouvelles façons de rendre leur vie infernale. La Brigade Inquisitoriale se fraya un chemin entre les tables, piquant de la nourriture des assiettes des autres. Harry n'aurait pas le penser un jour, mais le seul réconfort de ce matin était que le Prince _et_ le Pharaon étaient aussi visibles dans la Grande Salle.

Harry garda un œil sur Ombrage alors qu'il s'installait près de Ron et d'Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle continuait à jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de la paire royale pendant qu'elle mangeait son porridge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ombrage ? demanda Harry à ses amis en montrant la sorcière d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, remarquant aussi le comportement de la nouvelle directrice.

\- Elle a l'air horrible, murmura Hermione.

\- Difficile de croire qu'elle pourrait avoir l'air pire que d'habitude, dit Ron sombrement alors que Fred et George les rejoignaient.

\- 'lut les gars ! salua joyeusement George. Vous avez une conversation agréable au sujet de notre directrice ?

\- On se demande juste pourquoi elle a l'air si mal ce matin, dit Harry en chargeant leurs assiettes.

Les jumeaux se penchèrent, faisant signe au trio de faire de même. Intrigués, ils rapprochèrent leurs têtes pour pouvoir parler à voix basse sans être entendus.

\- Nous avons entendu de Lee, qui a entendu de Colin, qui a entendu de MacMillan, qui a entendu de Spencer, qui a entendu deux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale dire qu'Ombrage fait des cauchemars depuis qu'elle a repris l'école.

\- Nous pensons qu'il y a une sorte de sortilège sur Poudlard qui ne laisse pas les gens comme elle diriger l'école, dit George.

Deux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale passèrent juste à côté d'eux, parlant doucement l'un à l'autre, mais Harry réussit néanmoins à entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Est-ce que Malfoy est rentré au dortoir hier soir ? chuchota l'un en regardant la pièce.

\- Je ne l'ai pas entendu, répondit l'autre. Tu ne penses pas qu'il a eu des ennuis, si ?

\- Peut-être que les Mages l'ont trouvé ?

\- Je me demande s'il les a réellement affrontés comme il l'a dit ou s'il s'est dégonflé comme un lâche.

Les deux s'éloignèrent et Harry ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron, en entendant la même chose qu'Harry.

\- Malfoy n'est pas là, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas de rater une excuse pour dominer les autres, dit amèrement Fred.

\- Je vois Lee, fit George. Nous vous verrons plus tard.

\- Je suppose qu'il est possible qu'il ait peut-être rencontré les Mages hier soir, conclut Hermione à contrecœur après que les jumeaux soient partis.

\- J'espère ! dit Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture. Il ne sera plus dans nos pattes.

\- Je suppose que nous le saurons plus tard, dit Harry en se tournant vers son petit-déjeuner.

\- Que fait Luna ? demanda soudainement Ron, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna pour voir la blonde marcher droit vers le Pharaon et entamer une conversation.

\- Elle est malade ! s'exclama Ron dans un murmure.

Plutôt que de faire la fusiller du regard ou de la renvoyer comme Harry le pensait, le Pharaon s'appuya contre le mur avec désinvolture, croisant les bras et répondant à ce que Luna disait. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que le Pharaon ne se redresse, hochant la tête en direction de Luna. Harry _jura_ voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Pharaon alors que Luna s'éloignait. Il y en avait un bien visible sur le visage de la jeune fille. Mais là encore, Luna souriait presque toujours à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils disaient, lâcha Ron, perplexe devant le comportement du Pharaon.

\- Peut-être qu'elle les remerciait de l'avertissement que nous avons reçu pour l'AD ? hasarda Hermione en regardant que Luna quitter la Grande Salle.

\- Peut-être, dit Harry, pas entièrement convaincu.

Il se souvenait que Luna avait dit qu'elle avait pris le thé avec les Mages pendant les vacances. Qui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas continué leurs rencontres ? Les Mages continuaient de dire qu'ils détestaient les sorciers, alors pourquoi seraient-ils si amicaux avec une sorcière ? Il devait garder un œil sur elle avec sa carte.

Ron changea de sujet.

\- Au moins c'est vendredi. Demain, Pré-au-Lard !

\- Oui, dit Harry d'un ton abattu, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait été banni de toute sortie. Amusez-vous bien.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard douloureux à l'idée de laisser leur meilleur ami derrière eux et à la merci d'Ombrage et des Mages pendant qu'ils allaient s'amuser.

\- Tu pourrais te mettre à tes devoirs pendant ce temps, dit Hermione avec optimisme. Tu auras du temps libre pour continuer les recherches sur Mai. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver beaucoup de choses sur le tournoi de Battle Ville auquel elle a pris part.

\- Ouais... peut-être que je ferai ça …

Un grand cri s'éleva de la table des professeurs. La pièce se tut et regarda Ombrage qui fixa son bol de porridge comme si c'était Voldemort lui-même.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dolorès ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix un peu froide.

Sa voix résonna facilement dans la pièce silencieuse. Même les Mages regardaient la table des professeurs avec un léger intérêt.

Ombrage se tourna vers elle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Q_ _uelque chose ne va pas_ ?! hurla-t-elle. Ne voyez-vous pas que quelqu'un a ensorcelé mon petit-déjeuner pour qu'il ait l'air normal alors que c'est réalité un bol de d'asticots ?!

McGonagall le regarda nonchalamment, comme beaucoup d'autres enseignants.

\- Je ne vois rien d'étrange avec votre porridge.

\- Peut-être qu'il est ensorcelé d'une autre façon, proposa Flitwick.

Ombrage se calma, reprenant contenance.

\- Bien sûr. Que je suis idiote de ne pas y penser, dit-elle en tirant sa baguette. _Finite Incantatem_.

Rien ne sembla se produire si on se fiait à la façon dont le visage d'Ombrage changea rapidement de couleur.

\- Il se pourrait que le stress de la direction vous rattrape, Dolorès ? intervint Rogue.

Ombrage bafouilla, essayant de trouver une réponse indignée. Harry commençait à soupçonner les Mages d'être derrière ça. Il aurait pu proposer Fred et George mais même ils ne pouvaient pas lancer un sort affectant seulement Ombrage. Il les chercha du regard mais le Pharaon et le Prince semblaient s'être échappés pendant l'agitation. Lentement, le bruit de la Grande Salle s'éleva de nouveau et des éclats de rire se firent entendre tandis qu'Ombrage s'enfuyait rapidement pour se sauver d'un nouvel embarras.

Il s'avéra que Malfoy avait été bien joué par les Mages. Cette nouvelle diffusée vendredi illumina un peu plus la journée d'Harry.

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama Ron. Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller un jour ? Il a fallu longtemps à Fol-Oeil et il est une meilleure personne que Malfoy.

Honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait si Malfoy restait dans son coma pour le reste de l'année. C'était une chose de moins pour laquelle il devait s'inquiéter car Malfoy était toujours celui qui le traquait et lui causait le plus de problèmes. L'école bourdonnait à l'annonce du jeu de Malfoy. Harry vit de l'argent changer de mains alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses cours. Il supposa que des paris avait était pris sur quand cela arriverait.

Une fois que le mot passé, le reste de la Brigade Inquisitoriale sembla être mal à l'aise dans ses actions. Même Ombrage semblait faire plus attention à ses actions, jetant un regard nerveux à la recherche d'un signe des Mages qui semblaient plus visibles depuis le départ de Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. S'il était un Mage, il ne laisserait pas Ombrage réfléchir une seconde fois à ses actions comme ils le faisaient. Il la jouerait à la première occasion.

Mais ce qui piquait le plus la curiosité d'Harry, c' était Luna et son comportement avec les Mages. Harry garda un œil attentif sur elle durant le reste de la journée quand il le pouvait et, plus d'une fois, il la trouva sur la carte venant du couloir où l'on savait que les chambres des Mages étaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Harry au dîner, frustré alors que Luna parlait à nouveau à un Mage. Ryô cette fois.

\- C'est très étrange, admit Hermione en regardant l'interaction avec intérêt. Pensez-vous qu'ils l'ont ensorcelé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Impossible à dire, dit Ron. Elle est tellement dingue de base.

\- Elle n'a pas semblé plus étrange que d'habitude la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec elle, les informa Harry. Mais comme Ron l'a dit, elle est très étrange.

\- Nous garderons un œil sur elle ce week-end pour nous assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien qu'inhabituel, dit Hermione. Enfin, d'inhabituel pour elle en tout cas.

Samedi matin, Harry fit ses adieux à Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils rendaient à Pré-au-Lard après le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'en était pas aussi mécontent qu'avant. Il avait élaboré un plan d'action secret la nuit dernière. Avec la plus grande partie de l'école sortie, y compris de nombreux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Harry aurait un peu plus de liberté dans les murs du château et il allait en faire bon usage. Accourant à son dortoir, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la jeta sur lui avant de retourner dans le couloir du troisième étage qui abritait la Salle sur Demande.

Furtivement, regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne dans le couloir. Depuis qu'Ombrage avait démantelé l'AD, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui surveillait de près l'endroit ou devait se trouver la pièce. Aujourd'hui semblait être son jour de chance. Gardant sa cape sur lui au cas où, il alla et vint trois fois en pensant à ce qu'il voulait.

 _'Montre-moi les rapports de la Kaiba Corporation sur_ _Bataille_ _Ville'_.

Harry n'était pas sûr que la salle puisse fournir quelque chose de spécifique mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Après tout, ils avaient trouvé leur première véritable information ici et c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux avait vraiment la chance de revenir pour cette raison.

À sa grande surprise, une porte apparut. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dans le couloir, il se précipita vers la petite porte et enleva la cape d'invisibilité. La pièce ressemblait à celle où Ron, Hermione et lui avaient trouvé le journal de Mai. Cette fois cependant, il n'y avait que quelques fins documents sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

Harry se précipita vers le bureau et récupéra les papiers. S'installant sur la chaise pourvue par la salle, il commença à les lire. Le premier dossier était plutôt ennuyeux : juste des rapports de dépenses. Harry regardait avec horreur les chiffres. Cela a-t-il vraiment coûté _autant_ de faire un tournoi de jeu de cartes ? Cela semblait un peu extrême. De plus, ils avaient mis leurs propres satellites en orbite pour faire fonctionner quelque chose appelé «Disques de Duels».

Mettant de côté ce dossier, Harry passa aux autres. Le suivant expliquait les règles du tournoi. Intéressant, mais ce n'était pas ce que Harry cherchait pour le moment. Il le donnerait à Hermione ; elle aimerait probablement lire cela pour son cours.

Le dernier dossier était la petite d'or que cherchait Harry. Il y avait une liste de noms et une parenthèse manuscrite pour la phase finale. À sa grande consternation, cinq des noms manquaient. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était venu et avait brûlé ces noms. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un feu qui avait endommagé cette page ? Harry décida que non, car aucun des autres documents qu'il avait trouvés ne montrait de traces de dégâts de feu. Les noms des premier, deuxième, troisième, cinquième et huitième rangs n'étaient plus lisibles à l'exception des bords des lettres que Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Le nom de Mai était clairement marqué à la sixième place. Quelqu'un nommé Odion Ishitar s'était classé septième et Joey Wheeler avait été classé au quatrième rang.

Déçu par le manque d'informations dans la parenthèse, Harry reporta son attention sur la liste des noms. Chaque nom était accompagné d'un niveau de compétence indiquant à quel point ils étaient puissants. La liste s'étalait sur trois pages et, encore une fois, cinq noms avaient été brûlés, mais pas leurs niveaux de compétence. D'après cela, la plupart d'entre eux étaient classés parmi les duellistes de haut niveau. Surprenamment, Joey Wheeler était classé assez bas, juste assez pour être invité au tournoi, mais il a réussi à se qualifier pour les finales.

Harry soupçonnait que les cinq noms brûlés appartenaient aux Mages. Le Pharaon avait dit que ce n'était pas _son_ nom qui avait été retiré du journal de Mai mais il pouvait être celui de l'un des autres Mages. Peut-être le Prince et le Pharaon n'avaient pas participé au tournoi ? Après tout, il y avait sept Mages, et seulement cinq noms manquaient. Il serait plausible que ceux ayant des postes inférieurs aient davantage de travail que la royauté.

Mais qui était ce Joey Wheeler ? S'il avait été jusque-là, il devait avoir connu les gens contre lesquels il s'était battu. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui qui le lui dirait. Aussitôt après la formulation de cette pensée, une autre pile de documents apparut sur le sol près de ses pieds.

 _'Voyons'_ , pensa Harry en feuilletant les nouveaux papiers. ' _Quatrième place à Bataille Ville. Je le savais déjà. Devenu le Roi des Jeux après que le Roi des Jeux originel ait disparu sans laisser de trace_ _s_ _. Ancien membre de gang. Avait une jeune sœur. Japonais... Attendez. C'était quoi ça ? Le roi des jeux originel a disparu sans laisser de trace_ _s_ _?'_

Cela semblait terriblement suspect. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre quelque part dans ces journaux. Il continua de les trier et tomba sur une photo d'un homme blond. Ça devait être Joey Wheeler. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui serait pris au sérieux si le fait d'être un champion de Duels de Monstres était aussi respecté qu'Hermione le disait, mais des choses étranges s'étaient passées. Il y avait une seconde photographie avec, montrant Joey côte à côte avec Mai ! Ils avaient l'air plutôt proches.

Harry laissa tomber les photos et les papiers sur la table et se pencha en arrière, poussant un gros soupir. Plutôt que de trouver des réponses, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de trouver plus de questions. Harry regarda la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait apporter d'autre. Elle était censée fournir tout ce dont le demandeur avait besoin, mais que faire si cela n'existait pas? Est-ce que la salle refuserait de chercher ou essaierait-elle de trouver un équivalent ? Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne recevait pas de réponse quand il s'agissait des Mages. Le Pharaon _avait dit_ qu'ils avaient effacé une partie de l'histoire. Non. Il avait dit qu'ils l'avaient _enterré_. Cela signifiait qu'il était toujours là quelque part. Mais où ? Probablement sous bonne garde par les Mages.

Se demandant combien de temps il avait passé ici, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, sur le mur derrière lui. Seulement quelques heures. Ron et Hermione ne devaient pas encore revenus et personne ne le cherchait, aussi il pouvait se permettre de continuer à creuser. Mais que pouvait-il demander à la salle pour le moment ? Les dernières demandes les avaient conduits dans une impasse. Peut-être qu'il devrait regarder du côté de la personne de Joey. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait mais rien dans la pièce ne changea. Harry récupéra ses affaires et sortit par la porte. Il devrait réinitialiser la pièce. Il mit de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité et, une fois la porte disparue, il passa devant trois fois, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait maintenant.

 _'Parle-moi de Joey Wheeler.'_

Une autre porte est apparue, beaucoup plus belle que la dernière. Harry prit cela comme un signe qu'il y aurait plus d'informations cette fois-ci. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit qu'il avait raison. Des affiches de l'homme blond couvraient le mur, écrites en différentes langues. Harry aperçut facilement celles en anglais :

 _DUEL D'EXPOSITION AVEC LE ROI DES JEUX ! VENEZ VOIR L'HOMME FORMÉ PAR LA LÉGENDE ! ORGANISÉ PAR LA KAIBA CORPORATION_

 _JOEY WHEELER, ROI DES JEUX, SERA AU KAME GAME SHOP POUR UNE RENCONTRE & DÉDICACES ! ENTRÉE LIBRE . TOUT LE MONDE EST LE BIENVENU !_

 _SÉMINAIRE DE DUEL ! VENEZ, VENEZ TOUS APPRENDRE LES RÈGLES ET LES STRATÉGIES DU DUEL DE MONTRES ! ORGANISE PAR LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE JOEY WHEELER !_

Harry regarda les affiches avec admiration. Le battage médiatique de ce jeu était plus important qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était juste un jeu de cartes après tout ! Une partie des affiches montrait juste Wheeler tenant une carte dont seul le dos visible. D'autres le montraient devant un grand dragon noir avec des yeux rouges brillants. Harry décida que ce dragon devait être un monstre dans le jeu et était sa signature ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour quelle autre raison l'imprimerait-il sur l'affiche ? Sur toutes ses photos, Joey avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que sur les photos qu'Harry avait trouvées auparavant.

S'arrachant des affiches, Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir ce que la pièce avait d'autre à offrir. Il y avait une pile de livres, comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Harry avait encore quelques heures, alors il se résigna à trier les livres.

C'était bizarre : ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire des recherches, mais il _détestait_ faire quoi que ce soit pour ses cours. C'était peut-être parce que c'était pour répondre aux questions dont il se souciait vraiment. Mais même pendant sa première année quand ils voulaient _vraiment_ connaître Nicolas Flammel, Hermione avait fait la plupart de ces recherches.

Il s'assit et commença par jeter un coup d'œil sur les titres, mettant de côté tous les titres historiques. Ceux-ci lui parleraient de ses accomplissements, pas de sa vie personnelle. De plus, s'il cherchait un lien quelconque avec les Mages, il ne le trouverait pas là. Malheureusement, cela concernait la plupart des livres. Il en mit de côté quelques-uns qui semblaient un peu plus intéressants pour les apporter à Hermione plus tard.

Harry s'approchait de la fin de la pile de livres quand un mince livre usé attira son regard. En le ramassant soigneusement, il l'observa. Il semblait être fait de cuir rouge avec des dorures sur les bords. C'était de toute évidence de la haute qualité car il montrait encore des signes de désintégration. En se souvenant du journal de Tom Jedusor, il ouvrit la couverture avec soin et lut :

 _Ce journal est la propriété de : Joey Wheeler (Tristan, si tu lis ça, je te jure que je t'écraserai la semaine prochaine !)_ Un journal intime ! Un complet si on s'y fiait ! Il se tourna avidement la première page.

 _Euh, salut j'imagine ? Je n'ai jamais écrit dans une de ces choses avant, donc je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment le faire. Téa est généralement celle qui parle de sentiments et de ces conneries._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Makuba nous a donné un de ces journaux pour essayer de nous aider à faire face au fait que nos amis ont disparu depuis un an maintenant, et en tant que cadeau de fin d'études. Dois-je les nommer ? Probablement pas puisque je suis le seul à le lire et il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse oublier ces types. D'ailleurs, je pense que si j'écris leurs noms maintenant je vais commencer à pleurer et Tristan est juste à côté ! Il n'y a un moyen qu'un diplômé de l'école secondaire se comporte ainsi !_

 _Wow. J'ai terminé mes études secondaires. Et Makuba nous a offert à tous les emplois ici ! Si seulement tu pouvais me voir maintenant. Tu sais que je n'aurais pas été si loin sans tes encouragements et ta foi en moi. J'ai terminé mes études secondaires, j'ai un emploi dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises au monde ! De plus, j'ai été accepté à l'université ! Moi !_

 _C'est l'une de celles à proximité pour que je puisse travailler et aller à l'école en même temps. J'ai décidé d'obtenir un diplôme en affaires afin que je puisse mieux aider Makuba. Il a offert de payer mes frais de scolarité pour m'aider. Quel mec ! Il a dû grandir rapidement avec la disparition de Kaiba. J'espère que le mange-merde amoureux d'argent connaît l'enfer dans lequel il a mis son frère, en l'abandonnant à l'improviste !_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, nous gardons tous l'espoir que vous reviendrez tous et que les choses reviendront à la normale. Je veux dire que tout le monde disparaît si soudainement comme ça, ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec les OMs, non ?_

 _En tout cas, ça nous a fait mal. Je veux dire, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment_ _pour les_ _autres, mais que_ toi _tu disparaisses comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Nous avons toujours fait face tous ensemble, nous quatre !_ _Enfin_ _,_ _nous_ _cinq. Quatre et demi ? Comment suis-je censé prouver que je suis un vrai duelliste maintenant ?! J'ai hérité du titre de Roi des Jeux par défaut ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais arriver au sommet ! Tu m'a_ _vai_ _s promis un vrai duel ! Où êtes-vous allé_ _s_ _?!_

 _Mai est tout aussi contrarié. Elle est passée de la sixième à la seconde place sur un argument technique ! Je lui dis qu'elle aurait été classée plus haut à Bataille Ville si un fou n'avait pas chercher pas à détruire le monde. Cela semble la calmer. Surtout depuis qu'elle a gagné beaucoup d'autres tournois._

 _Je crois que Téa et Rebecca étaient au fond du trou quelques semaines après que ça soit arrivé, quand nous avons réalisé que vous ne_ vouliez _pas être trouvé. Au moins pendant tout le fiasco de Dartz, nous avions une raison de continuer à nous battre. Une raison de garder l'espoir de te récupérer. Ça va un peu mieux maintenant. Rebecca a été embauchée par la sécurité de la Kaiba Corp et Téa a obtenu une bourse complète pour aller à l'école de danse de New York, comme elle le voulait. Elle y est allée, disant que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle abandonne son rêve à cause de vous. Je suis d'accord. Une fois, elle dit qu'elle reviendrait pour aider la compagnie._

 _Tristan s'occupe de la sécurité physique et s'est nommé mon garde du corps et celui de Makuba. Je pense que comme ça qu'il a une excuse pour évacuer son ressenti sur d'autres personnes. Il dit que c'est bien que le Roi des Jeux ait un garde du corps et que, quand tu étais Roi, tu nous avais lui et moi... et sans doute l'esprit aussi, hein ?_ _Même si je suis le Roi des Jeux maintenant, je vis toujours dans ton ombre. Tu le savais ? Ils m'appellent «l'homme entraîné par la légende». Ils parlent de toi, tu sais. La_ légende _. L'homme qui n'a jamais perdu un match (officiellement en tout cas). Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'ai été entraîné par Grand-Père, tu le sais, bien que je suppose qu'il était lui-même une légende, du moins à nos yeux._

 _Il est mort le mois dernier. Insuffisance cardiaque selon les médecins. Tu ne t'es même pas montré pour ses funérailles ! Son propre petit-fils ! La seule famille qu'il avait ! Tu n'es pas venu à l'hôpital durant ses derniers moments ! Il t'attendait ! Espérant jusqu'à son dernier souffle que tu apparaisses, mais tu n'es jamais venu._

 _Je suppose que je me suis laissé emporter. Je tuerai tous ceux qui me demandent avant de l'admettre, mais je pense que ce truc de journal m'a vraiment aidé. C'est un peu comme te parler. Tu as toujours été à l'écoute et tu étais toujours de bons conseils pour moi, peu importe la situation. Au moins, je peux prétendre que tu m'écoutes toujours._

Harry termina la première page et se laissa aller en arrière, surpris de trouver des larmes dans ses yeux. On aurait dit que Joey était assez proche des personnes disparues, et si son intuition était bonne, c'était les Mages. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre comme ces gens pouvaient abandonner leurs amis comme ça ! Surtout celui qui était cet ancien Roi des Jeux. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait _jamais_ Ron ou Hermione. Ou Sirius d'ailleurs ! Pas pour n'importe quelle quantité d'argent ou de pouvoir. Ce qui le rendait confus, c'était que les Mages semblaient haïr la trahison si on se fiait à leurs réactions face à Marietta. Donc, si les Mages _étaient_ si proches de ces gens, pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? N'étaient-ils rien de plus que des hypocrites ?

L'horloge sonna cinq heures, faisant sursauter Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était impliqué dans sa recherche. Ron et Hermione seraient bientôt de retour et se demanderaient où il était. Rassemblant les quelques livres qu'il avait trouvés pour Hermione et le journal de Joey, Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et se dirigea directement vers la salle fois à une bonne distance de la Salle pour Demande, il enleva la cape et continua comme s'il venait de sortir de la bibliothèque. Donnant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, il se hâta de monter les marches menant à son dortoir et rangea les livres dans sa malle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse montrer Ron et Hermione en privé. Tout les livres sauf le journal.

Harry hésita alors qu'il était sur le point de le placer dans sa malle avec les autres livres. Quelque chose en lui voulait garder ce journal secret mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Après un court combat avec lui-même, il cacha le journal sous son matelas et verrouilla sa malle avant de redescendre pour attendre Ron et Hermione.

Ses amis revinrent, affirmant que Luna n'avait rien fait de bizarre à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui troubla Harry pendant un moment, mais il s'en désintéressa. En descendant dîner, il leur dit à voix basse ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

\- Tu y es retourné ! s'exclama Hermione dans un murmure étouffé. C'était tellement stupide de ta part ! Ombrage surveille la Salle comme un faucon.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron.

\- Pas maintenant. Attendez que nous soyons de retour dans la salle comme et que nous puissions avoir un peu d'intimité.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle, la conversation changeant pour un sujet plus sûr, sur ce qu'ils ont fait à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. La Brigade Inquisitoriale était de retour à l'affût, le choc de Malfoy pesant un peu. Harry soupira alors qu'il attaquait dans son repas, ses pensées emplies de ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de Joey. Il avait l'intention d'en lire plus ce soir.


	34. Il a fait quoi !

**Chapitre 33 :** **Il a fait quoi !**

 **Forêt Interdite**

Yami passait une assez bonne journée. Aussi bonne qu'elle pouvait l'être quand il essayait de raisonner avec des centaures à la tête dure. Comme il l'avait promis à Firenze, il jouait le rôle de médiateur entre le troupeau et le paria, essayant de ramener tout le monde du même côté.

\- Nous sommes prêts à donner à Firenze une période de probation, déclara Magorian, le chef des centaures. Il aura le reste de l'année pour continuer la tâche que Dumbledore lui a confiée. Nous le lui permettrons tant que l'homme ne nous a pas fait de mal et que c'est pour contrarier la sorcière maléfique.

\- Firenze sera heureux d'entendre ça, dit Yami.

\- Mais il n'est pas le seul à devoir faire ses preuves, continua Magorian.

Yami le regarda avec intérêt.

\- Les humains ont besoin de prouver leur valeur. Nous respectons Dumbledore et Hagrid parce qu'ils savent comment nous traiter. Pour que les actions de Firenze soient complètement pardonnées, les humains devront montrer qu'ils en valaient la peine.

Yami fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que font les sorciers. Vous le savez.

\- En effet, mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous ne reprendrons Firenze que si les humains peuvent prouver leur valeur. Après tout, ce sont _eux_ que Firenze a choisis à notre place. Les étoiles ne leur sont pas favorables.

Yami soupira, levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu vif. La lecture des étoiles était une capacité remarquable parmi les centaures, quelque chose que ni lui ni sa Cour ne pouvaient faire, mais ce n'était pas toujours exact.

\- Dois-je vous amener ma propre voyante ? Elle n'a pas eu tort pendant de nombreux siècles. Peut-être pourrait-elle donner un autre avis.

Les centaures se hérissèrent.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Magorian.

Soudain, Yami sentit une vague de détresse découler de son lien avec Yûgi. Confus et inquiet, il a essaya de l'interpeller.

 _'Yûgi ?! Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers les centaures qui semblaient curieux de la façon dont le Pharaon s'était soudainement raidi.

\- J'ai peur de devoir partir. Quelque chose d'urgent est arrivé.

Magorian hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez donner à Firenze notre réponse. Il peut nous approcher sur des terrains neutres pour discuter d'autres détails. La zone de Forêt mise de côté pour vous et votre Cour conviendra.

Yami approuva et se pressa, suivant le lien de pensées avec Yûgi. Il fit irruption dans les appartements des Mages, pas tout à fait sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il trouva.

Bakura se vociférait et délirait, Shizu semblait prête à jouer quelqu'un, Seto regardait sur le côté avec une expression sévère et Yûgi essayait de les empêcher de faire quelque chose.

\- Je vais le tuer ! hurla Bakura en essayant de repousser Yûgi.

\- Personne ne tuera personne ! protesta Yûgi, barrant le chemin à Bakura.

\- Laisse-nous au moins le jouer, grogna Seto. Il le mérite tant.

\- Que se passe-t-il au nom de Râ ? demanda Yami.

Il tourna son regard vers Yûgi dont le visage s'était affaissé à la question.

\- J'ai senti que tu étais en détresse, dit-il à l'hikari.

\- Blâme Potter, dit Bakura.

\- Qu'est-ce que -

\- Il est allé chercher plus d'informations sur Bataille Ville, expliqua Yûgi. Il est retourné à la Salle sur Demande alors que la majorité de l'école était à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

\- Et au lieu d'informations sur Mai, il a trouvé des trucs sur Wheeler, continua Seto depuis le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

\- À propos de Joey ? répéta Yami, abasourdi, commençant à avoir une idée de l'origine de la détresse de Yûgi.

Avoir des rappels de quelqu'un qui était autrefois son meilleur ami abandonné si soudainement n'avait pas pu être une expérience agréable. Yûgi acquiesça solennellement.

\- Son journal...

Yamile regarda un moment avant de demander :

\- _Comment_ a-t-il trouvé ça ? Ne l'avons-nous pas caché ?

\- Apparemment non, mon Pharaon, dit Shizu, sa voix vibrant colère. Et malheureusement, Potter a commencé à le lire, allant même jusqu'à le sortir de la Salle et à le ramener à son dortoir pour continuer à le lire plus tard. De toute évidence, le Prince était présent lorsqu'il a lu la première entrée...

Yami se retourna vers Yûgi, comprenant maintenant pleinement les sentiments venant de son hikari.

\- J'avais oublié combien de douleurs Joey avait libéré dans ces premières pages, dit doucement Yûgi, les larmes menaçant s'échapper du coin de ses yeux.

Yami se dirigea rapidement vers lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je peux le tuer maintenant ? demanda Bakura d'un ton bourru.

\- Non, dit fermement Yami.

Il était heureux que ses amis soient prêts à aller aussi loin pour aider son hikari, mais en même temps, c'était _son_ hikari qui avait été blessé par les actions de Potter et donc _sa_ responsabilité de le traduire en justice.

\- Pas de jeu non plus, dit-il rapidement, coupant la question suivante de Bakura _et_ de Seto. Pas encore.

\- Que veux-tu dire par «pas encore» ? siffla Bakura, pointant Yûgi qui se réconfortait dans la proximité de son double sombre. Cet idiot a -

_Je sais ce qu'il a fait, coupa Yami brusquement. Et peu importe à quel point _j'aimerais_ envoyer ce garçon aux Ombres, nous devons attendre. Il n'a directement enfreint aucune de nos règles. Il ne connaît pas notre lien profond avec Joey et les événements de cette époque. Et il ne savait pas que Yûgi regardait.

\- Il ne connaît pas ta connexion avec lui, ni aucune avec nous d'ailleurs. Mais il soupçonne que nous sommes liés à Bataille Ville et que l'un d'entre nous était l'ancien Roi des Jeux, l'informa Seto.

\- Comment ? demanda Yami.

\- Potter était à l'origine allé à la Salle sur Demande pour chercher les dossiers de Bataille Ville, pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des informations sur nous, expliqua Yûgi. Mais nos noms ont été supprimés de tous les rapports, laissant cinq emplacements vides dans l'alignement général et le tableau des finales. Il sait que nous étions là à cette époque parce que tu lui as dit dans la bibliothèque il y a quelques temps. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour faire le lien.

\- Et puis il y a le fait que Wheeler ait adressé son journal à Yûgi, même s'il ne l'appelle pas par son nom, ajouta Bakura. Il l'appelle toujours le Roi des Jeux dans le journal, donc Potter peut facilement déduire que l'un d'entre nous était cette personne.

\- Et avec toute la souffrance qu'ils ont enduré après que nous soyons tous tombés dans la clandestinité, il était clair sur le visage de Potter qu'il pensait que nous les avions tous abandonnés sans raison, finit tristement Yûgi.

\- Je vois, dit Yami, resserrant son emprise sur Yûgi, ne voulant rien de plus que pouvoir le protéger des vieilles cicatrices émotionnelles qui avaient été négligemment rouvertes.

Après un moment d'attente pour la réaction de Yami et l'absence de celle-ci, Bakura rompit le silence.

\- Ça change ton avis ?

\- Non, répondit avec force Yûgi avant que Yami ne le puisse.

\- Yûgi a raison, approuva Yami avec réticence avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse protester. Il continuera à lire le journal, mais sa curiosité ne connaît pas de limites et ça causera sa perte. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il «compatira» avec Joey et tentera de nous confronter plus tard pour «défendre de sa mémoire».

\- Et puis, on le jouera, sourit sauvagement Bakura.

\- _Je_ le jouerai, annonça Yami, adressant un regard perçant à Bakura qui se renfrogna. À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à cette heure, je prendrai seul la responsabilité de surveiller le garçon. Personne d'autre ne doit s'approcher de lui. Surtout toi, Yûgi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il, offensé.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il commence à lancer des accusations, il traitera probablement l'un d'entre nous de traître, d'hypocrite ou de quelque chose du genre.

\- Bien que nous ayons tous travaillé sur ces sentiments il y a longtemps et que nous ayons tourné la page, ça ne fait pas moins mal quand ces accusations nous sont lancées au visage, continua doucement Shizu.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, dit doucement Yami.

Yûgi hocha la tête en signe de défaite, sachant que Yami avait tout le monde de son côté dans cette bataille et qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Yami se tourna vers Bakura et Shizu.

\- Faites savoir à Marek et Ryô ce nouveau développement et de tout ce qui concerne cette situation.

* * *

 **Salle commune des Gryffondors**

\- Eh oui, tout le monde ! Les boites à flemme sont officiellement prêtes pour les précommandes ! S'il vous plaît, formez une ligne ordonnée et préparez vos gallions !

Deux semaines après le jeu de Malfoy, les jumeaux se tenaient dans le coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, entourés d'un groupe d'étudiants enthousiastes. De l'autre côté de la pièce, cependant, Hermione était assise avec Ron et Harry à une table, essayant d'étudier.

\- Tu ne peux pas les arrêter ? siffla-t-elle finalement à Ron.

Ron la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

\- Fred et George ? Hermione, tu sais comment ils sont. J'ai plus de chance d'arrêter un train à mains nues !

\- Ils vont avoir des ennuis ! Et tous ceux qui achètent leurs produits stupides aussi.

\- Mais tu vois, Hermione, dit George en entendant ce qu'elle disait, Fred et moi avons décidé que nous ne nous soucions plus d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Parce qu'avant oui ? demanda sèchement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, fit Fred en les rejoignant.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore été expulsés, n'est-ce pas?

\- Nous avons toujours su où était la limite.

\- Et peut-être mis un orteil dessus.

\- Mais nous savons toujours quand arrêter.

\- Mais maintenant -

\- Avec notre nouvelle directrice -

\- Nous avons décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'excitation.

\- Vous serez expulsés ! haleta Hermione. Et vos A.S.P.I.C.s arrivent !

Fred balaya ses paroles d'un signe de main.

\- Nous avons décidé que nous ne nous soucions plus des diplômes. Nous sommes prêts à faire des affaires par nous-mêmes.

\- Nous nous sommes enfin fait une petite place sur le Chemin de Traverse, ajouta George. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes restés, c'était Dumbledore.

\- Maintenant qu'il est parti, plus rien ne nous retient.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent, laissant le trio stupéfait. Enfin, Ron et Hermione étaient stupéfaits. Harry enfonça son nez plus profondément dans son livre qui dissimulait la carte des Maraudeurs, essayant d'éviter le contact visuel, bien qu'il ait eu une autre raison. Il suivait les mouvements d'Ombrage et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, notant les endroits où ils patrouillaient le plus. Pour une raison quelconque, elle ne montrait pas les Mages à moins qu'ils ne soient dans les couloirs. S'ils étaient dans leurs chambres ou cachés dans les Ombres, ils disparaissaient de la carte. Il pensait que ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la magie des Ombres.

\- Où ont-ils obtenu les fonds pour s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse ?! demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

\- Sais pas, répondit Ron, tout aussi perplexe. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas gagné assez avec les ventes qu'ils ont faites ici. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'illégal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils ne feraient _pas_ ça ! Si ?

\- Ils parlaient avec Mondigus Fletcher il y a quelque temps, dit pensivement Ron.

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré éviter de le dire à qui que ce soit, mais si Ron et Hermione pensaient que les jumeaux trempaient dans des activités illégales, il devrait remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Ils n'ont pas obtenu leur argent illégalement.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Ron.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui leur ai donné, admit Harry. Je leur ai donné mes gains du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je n'en voulais pas ni n'en avait besoin. De plus, Fred et George seront géniaux avec un magasin de farces et attrapes.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Au moins, ils n'ont pas vendu de chaudrons volés ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand maman écrira et demandera pourquoi _je_ les laisse abandonner leurs études, je vais lui dire que c'était de _ta_ faute.

Lentement, les gryffondors montèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour aller se coucher. Harry attendit que Ron parte en premier, prétextant vouloir étudier la carte un peu plus. En réalité, il voulait pouvoir lire davantage le journal de Joey en paix.

Hermione avait avidement lu toutes les informations que Harry lui avait données concernant le tournoi de Bataille Ville et ses règles. Elle partageait sa théorie selon laquelle les cinq noms manquants appartenaient aux Mages, mais il était impossible de dire lesquels. Faire des accusations aveugles leur ferait certainement gagner leur propre Yami no Games.

Il avait réussi à garder le journal secret, lisant une ou deux entrées chaque nuit. Il y avait tellement d'émotions écrites en elles que Harry avait du mal à lire plus que ça en une seule fois. Jusqu'à présent, Joey avait parlé beaucoup de son entrée à l'université, allant même jusqu'à expliquer certains de ses cours. Il avait beaucoup plus parlé de son travail pour la Kaiba Corporation. Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de stress à être le Roi des Jeux et un employé de la compagnie en même temps, mais il semblait toujours avoir un esprit optimiste à ce sujet. Il y avait une entrée où il avait décrit son mariage avec Mai ! Pas étonnant qu'ils aient semblé si proches sur cette photo qu'il avait trouvée ! Chaque entrée, cependant, semblait être adressée à une personne spécifique que Joey n'avait pas encore nommée.

Soupirant, Harry monta dans son dortoir, soulagé de voir que les autres garçons s'étaient endormis ou avaient fermé leurs rideaux. Il récupéra le journal sous son matelas, ferma ses propres rideaux et ouvrit le livre là où il s'était arrêté.

* * *

Les cinquième années se réveillèrent le matin suivant avec des annonces postées dans leurs salles communes. Harry se traîna à contrecœur vers le tableau, redoutant un autre décret éducatif. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci était signé par le professeur McGonagall.

 _CONSEIL D'ORIENTATION : TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DE CINQUIÈME ANNÉE RENCONTRERONT LEUR DIRECTEUR DE MAISON CE VENDREDI POUR DISCUTER DE LEURS FUTURES CARRIÈRES. DES FEUILLES SERONT FOURNIES DANS CHAQUE SALLE COMMUNE DÉCRIVANT DIVERS EMPLOIS DANS LA SOCIÉTÉ MAGIQUE._

\- Merlin ! s'exclama Ron. Je n'ai pensé une seconde à ce que je veux faire après Poudlard. Et toi, Harry ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

En vérité, le seul travail auquel il avait vraiment pensé était celui d'Auror, ce qui était étrange parce que l'idée avait été soufflée par un mangemort déguisé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le font pour nous maintenant ? demanda Ron à haute voix. Ce serait plus un truc pour les septième années.

\- Parce que nos B.U.S.E.s affectent les cours que nous pourrons prendre en sixième et septième année, fit la voix d'Hermione derrière eux.

Les garçons se retournèrent pour la voir avec un regard exaspéré.

\- Et ? demanda Ron.

\- Et si vous voulez un travail qui nécessite une certaine matière mais que vous ne pouvez pas la prendre parce que vous n'avez pas fait d'effort dans cette B.U.S.E., alors vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre travail.

\- Oooook, fit Ron avec un signe de tête embarrassé alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je _pourrai_ choisir un domaine ! Il y en a tellement d'intéressants ! Bien que je suppose que c'est ce que pour ça que le conseil d'orientation est là.

\- Mouais, dit Harry, pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre Hermione réciter les pour et les contres de _chaque_ métier du le monde sorcier. Je descends prendre le petit déjeuner avant que tout disparaisse et que nous devions aller classe l'estomac vide.

Cela semblait attirer l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione, même si cette dernière parla encore d'emplois en cours de route.

\- Je veux dire, je veux aller dans un domaine qui aide les gens, mais je ne pense pas être guérisseuse ou médicomage. Peut-être quelque chose dans les relations moldues. Mes deux parents sont des moldus après tout. Je pense que je pourrais aider avec certaines des idées fausses que les sorciers semblent avoir à propos d'eux.

Harry ignora la plupart de ses divagations, donnant parfois un signe de tête ou deux afin qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il l'ignorait totalement, bien qu'à son avis, elle devait être habituée à ça maintenant. Ron semblait en avoir assez aussi.

\- Hermione! Tu vas arrêter ? s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Tu ne peux pas au moins attendre que nous ayons mangé avant de nous casser les oreilles ?

Hermione renifla, offensée, mais arrêta de parler alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle et trouvaient des sièges. Elle recommença, mais cette fois-ci à propos des cours.

\- Vous aurez besoin de bonnes notes si jamais vous voulez un bon métier, dit-il. La façon dont vous agissez tout les deux laissent beaucoup à désirer. Si vous vous appliquiez un peu plus plutôt que de vous distraire avec d'autres choses -

\- Autres choses comme Mai et le tournoi de Bataille Ville ? lui lança Ron. Ou les Mages ? Nous avons essayé de trouver des informations plus solides sur eux !

\- Tu as juste besoin d'une meilleure gestion de ton temps, contra Hermione. J'ai plus de devoirs que vous et je réussis toujours à avoir du temps libre pour des recherches supplémentaires !

Alors que Ron et Hermione se querellaient, Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Ombrage était arrivée et était en train de picorer et de manger son petit-déjeuner. L'incident avec les mouches était apparemment encore frais dans son esprit. Personne n'avait revendiqué la blague et les jumeaux Weasley étaient catégoriques sur le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Il n'y avait pas de Mage visible ce matin, ce qui surprit un peu Harry. Depuis qu'Ombrage avait pris le pouvoir, les Mages avaient fait en sorte que leur présence ne soit pas oubliée. Pas qu'il s'en soucis vraiment. Sa vie se passait mieux sans eux de son point de vie. En tout cas, elle était certainement plus détendue sans leur présence constante.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale continuait à patrouiller entre des tables, attendant juste l'occasion de prendre des points à quelqu'un. Malfoy n'était toujours pas parmi eux. Le choc de son jeu s'était dissipé et la Brigade Inquisitoriale était aussi mauvaise qu'avant. Ils étaient encore plus méchants quand les Mages n'étaient pas là.

Il garda la tête baissée pendant que l'un des membres passait près d'eux, remarquant que Ron et Hermione s'étaient également tus. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait complètement dépassés.

\- Ils sont horribles, murmura furieusement Hermione, le regardant furieusement. Et Ombrage est horrible de les laisser faire.

\- On le sait, approuva misérablement Harry, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Si nous disons ou faisons quoi que ce soit, nous serons en retenue avec Ombrage avant même de comprendre ce qui nous arrive.

\- De plus, nous ferons perdre encore plus de points à notre maison, ajouta Ron. Nous sommes déjà à la dernière place à cause d'eux.

\- Je sais ça ! cracha Hermione. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas souhaiter que nous puissions faire quelque chose !

\- Qu'avons-nous comme premiers cours ? demanda Harry, changeant de sujet avant qu'ils ne soient surpris en train de parler de ça.

Ron vérifia son emploi du temps.

\- Défense, gémit-il. Puis métamorphose, et puis nous sommes libres jusqu'à ce soir quand nous devrons aller à la tour astronomie.

\- Bien, dit Hermione. Nous aurons du temps cet après-midi pour regarder les tracts de carrière dans la salle commune.

\- Ouais, super, dit Harry avec aigreur.

Il avait une autre leçon d'occlumencie avec Rogue ce soir. Il ne pourrait même pas retourner dans la salle commune et se détendre avant d'aller au cours suivant. Il savait que Rogue n'allait pas être content de lui car il n'avait _rien_ fait pour l'aider à fermer son esprit. Pas depuis qu'il avait trouvé le journal de Joey.

Soupirant, il se résigna à son sort. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire des exercices de dernières minutes cet après-midi. S'il avait de la chance, sa leçon avec Rogue serait écourtée en raison de l'astronomie.


	35. Une très mauvaise semaine

**Chapitre 34 :** **Une très mauvaise semaine**

 **Mages**

Yami fronça les sourcils en suivant le garçon à sa leçon d'occlumencie ce soir-là, ayant soulagé Marek de ce devoir dès qu'il avait découvert que Potter avait trouvé et lisait le journal de Joey. Jusqu'à présent, il ne montrait aucun signe explicitant son desir de les affronter ou d'interpréter les informations qu'il lisait, mais Yami pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le garçon était impulsif et gourmand ; ses émotions auraient raison de lui.

\- Fermez la porte, Potter, ordonna froidement Rogue.

Potter s'empressa de le faire, ne voulant pas ennuyer le Maître des Potions. Tandis que Potter faisait ce qu'on lui disait, Rogue se dirigea vers un bassin de pierre et déposa une substance argentée qui semblait venir de sa tête. _Ce doit être les souvenirs dont Marek m'a parlé,_ réfléchit Yami.

\- Vous êtes-vous entraîné ? demanda Rogue.

\- Oui, mentit Potter.

 _Enfant stupide_ , le méprisa Yami. _Tu ne peux pas mentir à quelqu'un qui peut lire dans ton esprit ou ressentir tes intentions_.

Rogue ne le crut évidemment pas et leva un sourcil.

\- Nous verrons, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêtait à prononcer le sortilège quand on frappa à la porte. Rogue abaissa sa baguette.

\- Entrez !

Goyle, le dernier membre du cercle de Malfoy, ouvrit maladroitement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Potter.

\- Potter est juste là pour des potions de soin, déclara Rogue, remarquant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant. Que voulez-vous ?

\- C'est le Professeur Ombrage, monsieur, dit Goyle d'une voix grave. Elle demande votre aide dans son bureau. Ses meubles flottent et elle ne peut pas les faire redescendre.

Rogye haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de _mes_ services? Le professeur Flitwick serait plus à même de faire ce travail.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, dit Goyle. Je sais juste ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Rogue.

Yami savait que même si Rogue favorisait sa propre maison, il y avait même des limites sur la quantité de stupidité qu'il pouvait tolérer. Goyle était certainement celui qui tirait sur cette limite. Il sourit aux problèmes d'Ombrage. Marek et Bakura devaient s'amuser.

\- Potter, attendez ici. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, ordonna Rogue alors qu'il s'en allait, laissant l'adolescent seul dans le bureau.

Aussi curieux que Yami soit de voir comment se déroulait la situation à l'étage, il se résigna à laisser les autres lui raconter plus tard. Pour l'instant, Potter était sa principale préoccupation. Le garçon se tenait au centre de la pièce, figé pendant un moment avant de se détendre légèrement et de regarder autour de lui. Yami maudit silencieusement le Maître des Potions d'avoir laissé Potter seul au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le bassin contenant les souvenirs.

Effectivement, Potter se dirigea vers le bassin, fixant la substance argentée. Yami envoya une Ombre pour le saisir. _Hypocrite_ , siffla l'Ombre. Potter recula, surpris et confus, se demandant visiblement à quel point c'était hypocrite.

Yami plissa les yeux vers le garçon, laissant son mécontentement suinter à travers l'Ombre qui le retenait. Ce garçon détestait chaque instant que Rogue passait dans son esprit. Il détestait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir ses souvenirs. Alors il avait décidé de regarder les souvenirs les plus intimes de quelqu'un d'autre ?! N'en avait-il pas assez avec le journal de Joey ?

L'expression de Potter se transforma en une grimace quand il réalisa que l'un des Mages observait ses actions. Elle reflétait de l'indignation. Comme s'il croyait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal !

Yami lâcha le garçon, dégoûté. Il se promit que, quand il serait temps pour Yami no Game de Potter, le garçon ne quitterait pas sa pénalité à moins d'apprendre à respecter la vie privée des autres. Shizu les avait prévenus, lui et ses amis, avant même que l'année ne commence, que l'incapacité de contrôler leur curiosité ne se termine pas bien pour eux. Les deux autres semblaient bien se débrouiller. Tout ce qu'ils recherchaient était relativement inoffensif et pouvait être trouvé dans n'importe quelle archive moldue.

En se basant sur leur comportement, Yami ne doutait pas qu'ils creuseraient eux aussi trop profondément. Mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Pas pour le moment. Il laisserait les amis de Potter tranquille pour l'instant : il ne pouvait pas jouer quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'ils _pourraient_ faire.

En parlant de Potter, le garçon s'était remis de l'attaque légère des Ombres et regardait de nouveau attentivement dans le bassin. Yami le regarda avec étonnement alors que Potter plongeait son visage dans les souvenirs, sans doute pour les voir. Même après qu'il ait clairement fait comprendre au garçon que son comportement était dangereux, il continuait tout de même ! Grognant de frustration, Yami décida de le laisser faire. Peut-être que lorsque l'espion reviendrait, il pourrait mieux réprimander Potter que lui en ce moment. Les Ombres l'informèrent que Rogue était sur le chemin du retour aussi Yami avait-il juste besoin d'être prêt à intervenir si Rogue faisait du mal au garçon.

Yami regarda distraitement Rogue retourner à son bureau, maudissant Ombrage dans sa barbe. Le Maître des Potions se figea quand il ouvrit le bureau, voyant Potter, l'étudiant qu'il méprisait, regarder ses souvenirs les plus cachés. La rage le submergea et il courut presque à travers la pièce pour tirer brutalement Potter hors du bassin.

\- Vous vous amusez bien, Potter ? siffla-t-il.

Celui-ci semblait confus.

\- Je...non… j'ai juste...

\- Silence !

Rogue le poussa dans les étagères derrière lui.

\- Comment _osez_ -vous ?! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans mon bureau !

Potter resta figé par la peur, ignorant le verre brisé autour de lui à cause de sa collision avec les étagères. Cela ne fit qu'enrager Rogue un peu plus. Il ramassa une fiole sur son bureau, ayant clairement l'intention de la lancer sur le garçon.

Yami sortit rapidement des Ombres, attrapant le poignet de Rogue d'une main de fer alors qu'il retenait son bras. Rogue se retourna, surpris. Après un long combat visuel entre le sorcier et le Mage, Rogue se détendit suffisamment pour que Yami ne le libère. Potter sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Yami le coupa d'un regard froid avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre un mot. Honnêtement, Yami se fichait du bien-être du garçon, mais il avait promis à Dumbledore que les étudiants seraient à l'abri de toute blessure, à moins qu'ils n'agissent contre les Mages.

\- Sors d'ici, dit froidement Yami.

Les cachots étaient déjà froids mais les Ombres abaissèrent encore plus la température de la pièce.

Potter rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et Yami laissa Mahad surveiller le garçon pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il se tournait vers le Maître des Potions.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté ? demanda Rogue au Mage.

\- Les actions du garçon lui appartiennent, répondit Yami. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas choisir les actions des étudiants à leur place. Si nous le faisions, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que Dolorès Ombrage. Je l'ai _averti_ que ce qu'il faisait dangereux et hypocrite. Il a choisi d'ignorer mon avertissement.

\- Vous saviez que ces souvenirs étaient privés ? insista Rogue.

\- _Tous_ les souvenirs sont privés, contra Yami avec un regard noir. Avoir ses expériences passées exposées de force n'est pas une expérience agréable. C'est quelque chose que vous devriez très bien savoir.

Rogue pâlit, sachant pertinemment que Yami faisait allusion à la dureté avec laquelle il s'imposait dans l'esprit de Potter chaque semaine.

\- Cela n'excuse pas son comportement, reprit Rogue.

\- La _seule_ raison pour laquelle je suis intervenu est que vous aviez l'intention de faire du mal à un étudiant, l'informa Yami, laissant les Ombres le recouvrir à nouveau. Comment vous gérez cette situation est _votre_ responsabilité.

* * *

 **Harry**

Vendredi arriva rapidement. Harry se leva, redoutant le conseil d'orientation qu'il aurait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé les tracts laissés dans les dortoirs. Sa confrontation avec Rogue l'avait secoué pendant des jours.

Il avait dit à Ron et Hermione que Rogue avait cessé de lui donner des leçons parce que cela devenait risqué et qu'il était allé assez loin pour continuer à s'entraîner seul. À son grand soulagement, ils avaient apparemment gober son histoire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partager avec eux ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Que sa mère et son père s'étaient détestés pendant leurs années d'école. Que son père était plus un tyran que la plupart des serpentards.

Harry pensait que Rogue avait retiré ces souvenirs parce qu'ils l'embrassaient. Après tout, ils montraient son père suspendre Rogue à l'envers et se moquer de lui, soutenu par Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Et puis il y avait eu le Pharaon. Harry était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait retenu avec les Ombres. Il frissonna en se souvenant de l'emprise froide et de la colère qui émanait d'elles. Il se demandait pourquoi le Pharaon ne l'avait pas arrêté quand il avait essayé à nouveau. Il réprima un autre frisson en se souvenant du regard froid que le Pharaon lui avait jeté quand il avait empêché Rogue de l'attaquer.

Harry avait été initialement reconnaissant au Mage, mais le Pharaon était visiblement très mécontent de ses actions. Le « _hypocrite_ » résonnait encore dans son esprit. Pourquoi c'était _lui_ l'hypocrite ?! Rogue avait libre accès à ses souvenirs mais il était autorisé à garder les siens privés ? _Le risque doit aller dans les deux sens_ , songea Harry.

Souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir parler à Sirius, Harry se leva à contrecœur pour faire face à ses cours. Au moins, c'était un jour léger à cause des orientations, mais il devait aller en potions. Rogue avait semblé l'éviter depuis l'incident, bien qu'il fût encore particulièrement vicieux avec ses devoirs. Honnêtement, Harry était d'accord avec ça. Il était plus qu'habitué à ce genre de traitement avec les Dursley et il savait comment l'utiliser à son avantage.

Ron et Hermione remarquèrent son expression morose quand il finit par arriver au petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

\- Rien, dit rapidement Harry.

Mais il se corrigea devant leur regard dubitatif.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux rien y faire. Je voulais juste parler à Sirius, mais je ne peux pas parce qu'Ombrage surveille le courrier et les cheminées.

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, dit Hermione avec sympathie. Tu pourras lui rendre visite cet été.

\- Ouais... acquiesça Harry en choisissant de la nourriture. Quand est votre session d'orientation ?

\- J'ai la mienne juste après notre premier cours, dit Hermione en vérifiant son emploi du temps. Je pense que McGonagall les fait par ordre alphabétique.

\- Sûrement. Le mien n'est pas avant ce soir, dit Ron la bouche pleine. C'est quand la tienne ?

\- Cet après-midi. Après les potions.

\- Une idée de ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda généralement Ron.

Hermione se lança dans une diatribe à propos de tous les emplois qu'elle envisageait et de la façon dont elle souhaitait vraiment pouvoir envisager sa carrière avec les A.S.P.I.C.s. Elle parlait encore quand la cloche sonna pour le premier cours.

La journée passa étonnamment vite pour Harry considérant qu'il avait l'histoire de la magie _et_ potions. Rogue continua à l'ignorer en cours de potions, bien qu'il parvienne toujours à trouver un moyen de lui donner un zéro pour sa potion en faisant tomber accidentellement sa fiole de la table. Harry aurait pu en remplir une autre mais Hermione avait déjà nettoyé son chaudron.

Frustré, Harry retourna dans son dortoir pour passer le temps avant sa séance d'orientation. Ne voulant faire aucun travail scolaire, il sortit le journal de Joey et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit. À présent, il était à mi-chemin du journal et il était presque certain que les Mages étaient responsables de la plupart, sinon de la totalité, de la souffrance que Joey avait subie.

 _Hey, mec. Cela fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Le Circuit de Duel a été fou ces derniers temps. J'ai été à tant de duels d'exhibition duel que tu ne le croirais pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi !_

 _Cela fait dix ans maintenant... La police a appelé aujourd'hui pour dire qu'ils ont abandonné. Ils disent que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de trace et qu'ils ne peuvent pas dépenser plus de ressources pour vous chercher. Donc je suppose que tu as gagné. Comme toujours. Peu importe ce que nous faisions, tu as toujours gagné. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu as disparu !_

 _Je n'arrête pas de me dire que tu as une bonne raison et je dois continuer à croire ça. Un jour, tu nous reviendras, j'en suis sûr. Je vais te frapper sur de la tête, Téa va t'écorcher et t'étrangler et Tristan essayera d'agir comme un dur mais nous verrons clair à travers son jeu. Et puis nous irons tous à la salle d'arcade, comme nous le faisions quand nous étions adolescents. Ou peut-être que nous irons manger quelque part et que tu pourras nous dire tout ce que vous avez fait._

 _Téa s'en veut encore au passage. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas croire qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'elle aurait dû pouvoir voir les signes disant que tu avais l'intention de partir, mais nous n'avions vraiment aucun moyen de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus rusé que tu ne voulais l'admettre. Surtout avec l'Esprit avec toi. Vous pourriez tous les deux convaincre Râ lui-même que le ciel est vert si vous le vouliez vraiment (j'utilise encore vos idiomes)._

 _Ça devient un peu effrayant ici. Les gens commencent déjà à oublier ton nom. Mon nom a remplacé le tien dans le circuit du Duel de Monstres et personne ne parle plus du Roi des Jeux originel. Je ne suis plus «l'homme entraîné par la légende». Je suis juste le «Roi des Jeux» pour tout le monde maintenant. Après dix ans, je suis toujours au sommet …_

 _J'annonce ma retraite du monde professionnel aujourd'hui. Cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment mais je veux plutôt aider Makuba à gérer son entreprise. Il y a quelques enfants de la Duel Académie qui ont un réel potentiel pour devenir le prochain Roi. Après cette annonce, nous sommes censés aller là-bas pour que je puisse les affronter et faire l'expérience de leur esprit de duel moi-même._

 _Je sais que c'est horrible de vouloir ça mais je veux te parler à nouveau ! As-tu changé ? Es-tu devenu plus grand ? Es-tu toujours la même personne attentionnée dont je me souviens ? Qu'as-tu fait toutes ces années ? Au moins, ça me donnerait une sorte de finalité._

 _... Je dois y aller maintenant. Makuba m'appelle pour la conférence de presse. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Yûgi..._

Harry fixa le dernier nom de la page. Yûgi. Le même nom que le Prince ! Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry que le Prince était celui auquel Joey avait adressé ce journal et qu'il était le même qui avait abandonné ses amis les plus proches. _Probablement parce qu'il avait reçu une place élevée parmi les Mages,_ pensa Harry avec dégoût.

L'horloge sonna trois heures, incitant Harry à sortir du lit. Il était en retard pour sa séance d'orientation avec McGonagall !

Fourrant le journal dans son sac, il courut dans la salle commune et descendit dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Il enfonça la porte, à bout de souffle à force de courir.

\- Désolé, professeur, haletait-il. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Peu importe, Potter, dit fermement McGonagall. Asseyez-vous.

Un cliquetis fit se retourner Harry qui vit Ombrage assise dans le coin, tapant sa plume sur le bloc-note qui était sur ses genoux. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans la pièce. Bakura était appuyé contre le coin opposé, derrière McGonagall, l'air très ennuyé. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait l'air endormi avec sa tête renversée sur le côté et ses yeux fermés. Cependant, d'après la tension d'Ombrage, Harry était à peu près certain que le Mage était bien éveillé et conscient. Pas étonnant que McGonagall ait l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Bien. Potter, commença McGonagall en tirant une pile de documents vers elle. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous aimeriez faire une fois que vous aurez quitté Poudlard ?

Harry rejeta de ses pensées de ce qu'il avait lu quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Eh bien, euh, je pensais à être peut-être un auror ?

\- Vous aurez besoin des meilleures notes pour ça, dit McGonagal avec des sourcils levés alors qu'elle tirait un feuillet sombre du bas de la pile. Rien en dessous de Effort Exceptionnel. Et puis une série de tests de caractère et d'aptitudes. C'est un plan de carrière très difficile. Peu de gens réussissent.

Ombrage décida d'avoir une très petite toux, comme si elle essayait d'agacer les occupants de la pièce. Harry vit les yeux de Bakura s'ouvrir et fixer la sorcière sans bouger la tête.

\- Vous devrez suivre plusieurs cours, continua McGongall. Défense contre les forces du mal, naturellement. Mais vous aurez aussi besoin de métamorphose, de sortilèges, et de potions. Oui, des _potions_ , Potter. Je pense que si vous mettez un peu plus d'effort dans vos études, vous pourriez très bien être sur le bon chemin pour devenir auror.

Ombrage toussa de nouveau, un peu plus fort que la dernière fois.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, _sorcière_ , gronda Bakura.

La sorcière ressemblant à un crapaud jeta un regard nerveux dans la direction du Mage avant de continuer sur un ton condescendant.

\- Excusez-moi, Minerva, mais je me demande pourquoi vous donnez de faux espoirs à ce _pauvre garçon_?

\- De faux espoirs ? répéta McGonagall. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Ses notes sur l'ensemble de ses tests de défense contre les forces du mal sont exceptionnellement élevées -

\- J'ai peur de vous contredire, Minerva, coupa Ombrage. Mr Potter a souvent obtenu de mauvais résultats dans ma classe.

\- C'est parce que tu es une connasse partiale et lèche-cul, intervint Bakura, coupant toute réponse que McGonagall aurait pu donner.

S'il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, Harry aurait peut-être trouvé la couleur qu'Ombrage amusante. Elle bafouilla à la recherche de mots pour répondre à l'accusation du Mage qui ne le la conduirait pas à un Yami no Game. Harry se tenait maladroitement au milieu de tout ça, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait à peine dit quelques mots depuis qu'il était là mais, avec la tension déjà si élevée, cela suffisait à mettre le bazar.

La main d'Ombrage se crispa sur sa baguette. Un mouvement que Bakura ne manqua pas.

\- Vas-y, susurra-t-il avec un sourire sauvage. Le Prince a peut-être promis ton jeu au Prêtre mais les Lois des Ombres stipulent que, si tu m'attaques, tu es à moi.

Harry était soudainement très content que Bakura soit là et pas dehors où il pourrait le croiser plus tard.

\- Le fait demeure que Potter a un casier judiciaire, réussit finalement à articuler Ombrage.

\- Potter a été innocenté de toutes les accusations, lança McGonagall, se levant dangereusement.

Ombrage se leva également mais elle était si petit que cela ne fit pas vraiment de différence.

\- Le Ministre de la Magie n'emploiera jamais Harry Potter !

\- Peut-être qu'au moment où Potter sera prêt à devenir un auror, il y aura un nouveau Ministre de la Magie !

\- Aha ! hurla Ombrage, pointant un doigt court vers la vieille sorcière. Bien sûr ! Vous voulez que Cornelius Fudge soit remplacé par Albus Dumbledore ! Vous voulez être Sous-secrétaire du Ministre à ma place !

\- Vous délirez.

McGonagall fronça le nez en dédain.

\- Potter, nous avons fini.

Harry rassembla rapidement ses affaires et s'élança hors de la pièce. Il aurait pu jurer que Bakura avait l'air de s'amuser alors que les deux femmes se criaient l'une sur l'autre, mais il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer.

Une fois débarrassé des cris et des bagarres, l'indignation qu'il ressentit à l'égard du Prince Yûgi revint. Il repensa au moment où Marietta avait vendu l'AD à Ombrage, et à quel point les Mages semblaient dégoûtés, en particulier le Prince et le Pharaon. Yûgi n'avait peut-être pas vendu ses amis mais il leur avait certainement tourné le dos.

Il parcourut les couloirs à la recherche d'un couloir désert. Il en finalement trouva un au cinquième étage, dans l'aile ouest.

\- Je sais que l'un de vous me suit, dit-il à haute voix, espérant désespérément qu'il ne se ridiculise pas.

Les Ombres se tortillèrent un peu mais rien ne prit forme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _garçon_ ? siffla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir le Pharaon debout, les bras croisés et l'air grave.

\- Dis-moi, continua le Pharaon. Est-ce que tu aimes fouiller dans la vie des autres ? As-tu le _droit_ de connaître les secrets les plus profonds de tous ceux que tu rencontres ?

Sa main bougea vers son sac où le journal était. Les yeux du Pharaon ne manquèrent pas le mouvement.

\- Je sais tout du journal que tu as trouvé.

Soudainement, le Pharaon fut juste à côté de lui.

\- Savais-tu que le Prince et moi avons dû empêcher physiquement une partie de ma Cour de te _tuer_ quand ils l'ont appris ? murmura-t-il, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Harry trouva d'une manière ou d'une autre du courage et affronta audacieusement le Pharaon, certainement l'un des Mages les plus effrayants. Il sortit le journal et le brandit devant lui.

\- _Vous_ savez combien de douleur est transcrite dans ce journal parce que son meilleur ami est parti sans même un «au revoir» ?

Les yeux du Pharaon se rétrécirent.

\- Je connais _chaque_ détail écrit dans ce journal. Je sais _exactement_ ce qu'il a traversé. Le Prince n'était pas le seul à avoir des liens avec lui. Et tu n'as _aucune idée_ du déchirement que _nous_ avons traversé.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous emmené son meilleur ami ?! accusa Harry. Quel genre d'ami part pour du pouvoir ?! Vous êtes vraiment aussi mauvais que Voldemort !

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, Harry fut projeté contre le mur et épinglé par les Ombres, le journal tombant sur le sol. Un Pharaon enragé le tenait à la gorge alors que les ténèbres se développaient autour d'eux, bloquant la vue du couloir.

\- J'ai supporté ton arrogance, ton indiscrétion et ton sens de l'auto-justice pendant trop longtemps. Maintenant, tu _oses_ porter des accusations contre nous parce que _tu_ trouves des actions que tu ne pourras _jamais_ comprendre méprisables ! Il est temps pour _ton_ Yami no Game !


	36. L'heure du jeu

**Chapitre 35 :** **L'heure du Jeu**

 **Mages**

Yûgi, Ryô et Seto se prélassaient dans leurs quartiers respectifs quand ils sentirent le début d'un Yami no Game. Ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Est-ce que... ?

Seto s'interrompit, regardant Yûgi.

\- Yami joue enfin avec Potter ? termina Yûgi pour lui. Oui.

\- Alors Potter a vraiment essayé de l'affronter, dit doucement Ryô. J'espérais qu'il serait trop effrayé ou aurait assez de bon sens pour éviter ça.

\- Oui, grogna Seto. Potter a probablement lu plus du journal de Wheeler.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, se moqua Ryô.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je voulais dire qu'il a assez lu pour avoir probablement l'impression de connaître Wheeler et vouloir défendre sa mémoire maintenant. Terrible jugement de sa part.

\- Non, dit doucement Yûgi. Il y a une entrée où Joey m'appelle par mon nom. Je viens juste de m'en rappeler. C'était au moment où il allait annoncer sa retraite du circuit de Duel de Monstres. Potter a dû lire cette entrée, et avec un nom pour lier définitivement les éléments ensemble, il a fait exactement ce que Yami soupçonnait quand nous avons appris que Potter avait le journal.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a confronté Yami et l'a traité traître? demanda Ryô.

\- Je ne serais pas surpris, commenta Seto. Dommage pour lui, il va être opposé au Pharaon. Mais pourquoi ton nom n'a-t-il pas été supprimé ? interrogea-t-il. Nous avons enlevé nos noms de tout.

\- Je l'y ai laissé, admit Yûgi. Je pensais que nous l'avions caché en toute sécurité afin que personne ne puisse le trouver.

\- Ne le dis pas à Yami, prévient Ryô, il fera une crise.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, ricana Yûgi sans humour avant de soupirer et de se lever. Je devrais aller le dire à son parrain. Nul doute que les nouvelles de ce jeu seront importantes parmi les sorciers et les potins ont tendance à se propager rapidement. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que Black mette tout le monde en danger parce qu'il a décidé de venir à Poudlard.

\- Je le ferai savoir à Yami s'il finit le jeu avant que tu ne reviennes, acquiesça Seto au Prince.

Yûgi disparut dans les Ombres et les laissa le porter jusqu'à la cuisine de Square Grimmauld où il réapparut. Maugrey était le seul dans la pièce. Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait perçu l'apparition de quelqu'un près de lui. Il resta assis là, les yeux fixés sur la table.

Décidant d'attendre patiemment que Black le découvre, Yûgi s'assit en face de Maugrey, l'observant attentivement. Les Mages étaient bien conscients de l'état de l'homme, même si aucun n'avait pris la peine de le surveiller. Même ainsi, le Prince ne fut pas surpris quand il ne leva pas les yeux.

Après quelques minutes sans l'indication que Maugrey ait vu que quelqu'un était assis en face de lui, Yûgi rompit le silence.

\- Alastor Maugrey, ordonna-t-il. Regardez-moi.

Lentement la tête de l'homme se releva et il vit finalement le Mage qui s'est assis devant lui.

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Maugrey acquiesça lentement.

\- Vous êtes le Prince Yûgi, grinça-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Yûgi avec un hochement de tête. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

\- Ils me disent que je suis au ... Squa... Squa ...

\- Square Grimmauld ? proposa Yûgi.

Maugrey hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez pris un bon moment pour accepter votre pénalité, déclara Yûgi.

\- Je suis... désolé... croassa-t-il.

Yûgi étudia l'homme pendant un moment. Il savait que les excuses ne concernaient pas le jeu de pénalité, mais les actions qui y avaient conduit. Les Ombres faisaient écho à sa sincérité.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, dit finalement Yûgi. Je parle au nom du Pharaon et de la Cour des Ombres quand je dis cela. Mais ce que les Ombres ont détruit, moi-même je ne peux le récupérer. Utilisez cette opportunité pour reconstruire votre vie.

Les voix qui se rapprochaient de la cuisine coupèrent toute autre conversation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Lupin entra d'abord dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net à la vue du Prince. Sirius, qui suivait de trop près Lupin, le percuta.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença-t-il à demander au loup-garou avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le Mage qui était assis en face de Maugrey, comme s'ils avaient eu une conversation.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Cela dépend de ce dont vous parlez, répondit Yûgi énigmatiquement, mais comprenant son inquiétude.

La dernière fois qu'un messager des Mages était venu, c'était quand Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué. Maintenant qu'un Mage en personne s'était manifesté, il était naturel que les deux hommes en face de lui supposent le pire.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques contre l'école, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lupin, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

\- Non, répondit Yûgi. Je suis ici pour vous dire qu'actuellement Potter est au milieu d'un Yami no Game avec le Pharaon et va très probablement perdre son âme à cause de cela.

Les yeux des deux sorciers s'agrandirent et toute la couleur déserta le visage de Sirius. Yûgi lui tira rapidement une chaise avec les Ombres au moment où les genoux de l'homme l'abandonnèrent

\- Sirius ! s'écria Lupin avec inquiétude, se retournant pour vérifier l'état de son meilleur ami.

Sirius lui fit signe de reculer.

\- Pourquoi ? croassa-t-il.

Yûgi ressentit un peu de sympathie pour le parrain du garçon, mais aucune pour le garçon lui-même.

\- En dépit de nos nombreux avertissements, Potter a décidé de fouiller profondément dans notre passé et a réussi à trouver des choses que nous croyions perdues pour toujours. Ce n'était pas en soi le crime, mais la réaction de Potter quand il a découvert un lien avec nous l'était. Son crime est venu quand il a lancé de fausses accusations et est allé jusqu'à accuser le Pharaon de ne pas être meilleur que Voldemort.

\- C'est juste un enfant, protesta Lupin. Les adolescents ne pensent pas rationnellement !

\- Je suis conscient de ce que pensent les adolescents, dit froidement Yûgi. Le fait demeure qu'il a enfreint nos règles. Et je préciserai que Potter a trouvé cette information il y a quelque temps déjà. Ses actions ont été planifiées, pas faites sur un coup de tête ; pas que cela ferait une différence.

\- Alors pourquoi nous le dites-vous ? réussi à demander à Sirius. Est-ce que les parents et tuteurs de tous les autres ont eu cette visite ?

\- Je vous le dis parce que _vous_ êtes un criminel recherché. Les nouvelles selon lesquelles Harry Potter a été joué par l'un de nous se diffuseront rapidement et se retrouveront probablement dans vos journaux, vu comment ils aiment les potins. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que vous entendiez les nouvelles par ouï-dire et que vous vous précipitiez sur Poudlard. Cela ne vous mettrait pas seulement en danger, mais aussi Potter, Dumbledore et beaucoup d'étudiants qui pourraient être pris dans les combats qui auraient lieu.

\- Est-ce que Harry ira bien ? demanda Lupin, inquiet. Il ne finira pas comme...

Il s'interrompit, faisant signe à Maugrey qui fixait à nouveau la table.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Yûgi. Le Pharaon est celui qui décidera de la pénalité de Potter, mais je ne crois pas qu'il réduira Potter à l'état d'une coquille presque vide. Il y avait... des circonstances... qui ont conduit à la décision du Pharaon ce soir.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupire tremblant.

\- C'est au moins ça. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir ?

Yûgi se leva, rajustant sa veste.

\- Non. Souvenez-vous juste de ce que j'ai dit et ne tentez _pas_ , pour une raison quelconque, de venir à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry savait qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment même où les mots avaient quitté sa bouche et maintenant il jouait un Yami no Game contre le Pharaon. Un Pharaon très _énervé_. Une partie de lui était curieuse de voir à quoi cela ressemblait, mais une partie beaucoup plus _grande_ ne voulait rien de plus que sortir d'ici.

Soudain, Harry se sentit comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il serra sa main sur sa poitrine et se pencha pour essayer d'avoir plus d'air.

\- Les Ombres ne sont pas si miséricordieuses quand tu joues a un Yami no Game, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Pharaon d'un air moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux pour le voir en train de le regarder impassiblement. Son visage avait dû montrer de la confusion car le Pharaon continua :

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ton premier voyage à travers les Ombres quand tu as été témoin de l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley ? Je crois que c'est Ryô qui a dit : même protégé, le voyage dans Ombres coûte cher.

Un très faible souvenir de cette conversation se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Harry.

\- Si je me souviens bien, continua le Pharaon en se retournant et en s'éloignant, vous trembliez _tous_ quand nous sommes arrivés au Square Grimmauld.

\- Pourquoi ... pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas affecté ? haleta Harry, essayant de se redresser.

Le Pharaon haussa les sourcils.

\- Je suis habitué aux Ombres comme elles sont accoutumées à ma présence. L'ancienneté de Poudlard n'est rien comparé au temps que j'ai passé en ce lieu.

\- Alors... il semble... que vous avez un avantage injuste.

Le Pharaon le considéra un instant.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il, frappant Harry de stupeur.

Est-ce que le _Pharaon_ venait de dire qu' _il_ avait raison ? Le Pharaon claqua des doigts et une lumière dorée entoura Harry. Il put mieux respirer.

\- Pour la durée de ton jeu, les Ombres ne t'affecteront pas comme elles l'ont fait. Compte tenu de ton comportement, tu vas avoir besoin de tous tes moyens si tu veux avoir une chance dans ce jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? demanda hardiment Harry.

Deux boîtes apparurent dans les Ombres, l'une devant Harry et l'autre devant le Pharaon. Le Pharaon tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, alors Harry fit de même, la regardant avec curiosité.

\- À l'intérieur de ma boîte, je tienston plus grand secret et à l'intérieur de tienne, tu as le mien. Tu la tiendras tout le temps. Le but est de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur pendant trente minutes. Nous resterons dos à dos pendant cette durée. Si aucun de nous ne regarde, le jeu est terminé et tu pourras retourner à ta vie telle qu'elle était. Cependant, si tu regardes, alors tu perdras le jeu et ton âme sera confisquée par Ombres.

\- Et si vous regardez ? le défia Harry.

La tâche semblait si facile, mais Harry pouvait déjà sentir la tentation l'inciter à ouvrir la boîte. Le Pharaon sourit.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Mais si cela arrivait, le même sort m'arriverait. Les Ombres ne tolèrent pas la tricherie. Même de moi.

Un minuteur numérique géant apparut dans les Ombres, affichant trente minutes. Le Pharaon tourna le dos à Harry, alors Harry suivit le mouvement et se retrouva face à une obscurité sans fin. C'était tellement énervant qu'il se retourna pendant une seconde pour s'assurer que le Pharaon était toujours là.

\- Que le jeu commence !

La minuterie commença à décompter, envoyant une poussée d'adrénaline à travers Harry. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce jeu ! Il n'allait pas finir comme Maugrey ou Malfoy !

Les dix premières minutes du jeu furent assez faciles. Harry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ignorer la boite entre ses mains, mais elle semblait devenir de plus en plus lourde' et de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Il tenta de se distraire en récitant tous les sorts de métamorphose dont il pouvait se souvenir. Cela fonctionna pendant une courte période mais son esprit continuait à errer vers la boîte dans sa main. _Le plus grand secret du Pharaon_. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être ?

Peut-être juste un coup d'œil ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas regarder ! Il devait gagner ce jeu !

Mais c'était une pensée intéressante. À quoi _pouvait_ ressembler le secret ? Serait-il écrit sur une feuille de papier ? Serait-il comme une pensine où il pourrait le regarder ? Un génie magique sortirait-il pour lui en parler ? Non, c'était ridicule.

Cinq autres minutes s'écoulèrent et les pensées de Harry le conduisirent sur un autre chemin. Les Ombres ne pouvaient certainement pas être sensibles ! Comment est-ce que quelque chose comme ça pourrait savoir s'il jetait un coup d'œil rapide ? Combien de fois le Pharaon avait-il été appelé le «Pharaon des Ombres» ? Les Mages étaient certainement capables de les contrôler à leur gré. Si les Ombres étaient vivantes, pourquoi se laisseraient-elles utiliser comme ça ?

Harry risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le Pharaon était toujours là. Bien que Harry puisse seulement voir son dos, il dégageait une aura d'ennui. Ne se demandait-il pas quel était le secret le plus profond de Harry ? Le Pharaon était sûrement aussi curieux du secret d'Harry qu'Harry était à propos de celui de Pharaon. Mais si sa posture devait être crue, le Pharaon se fichait de ce qu'il y avait dans sa boîte.

 _Tu étais plus rusé que tu ne voulais l'admettre_. Les mots du journal de Joey résonnèrent dans son esprit. Mais pourquoi ? Joey parlait de Yûgi, pas du Pharaon. Certes, les deux se ressemblaient remarquablement mais ils étaient définitivement deux personnes différentes. _Surtout avec l'Esprit avec toi_. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait survolé à ce moment-là, mais maintenant il s'interrogeait. Quel esprit ? Le Prince était-il ami avec une sorte de fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Peut-être que le Pharaon était l'esprit ! Cela expliquerait pourquoi les deux semblaient si proches et pourquoi le Pharaon était tellement en colère contre Harry. Mais Harry savait aussi que pour que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, gagne un nouveau corps, une sérieuse quantité de magie noire devait être impliquée. Il en avait été témoin l'été dernier ! Peut-être était-ce le plus grand secret du Pharaon ? S'il pouvait prouver que les Mages n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être, alors, selon leurs propres règles, ils seraient condamnés.

Jetant toute la prudence au vent, Harry souleva le rabat de la boite un tout petit peu et tenta de regarder à l'intérieur. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait, la boîte disparut et l'essoufflement qu'il avait connu avant le début de la partie revint.

La voix du Pharaon résonna derrière lui.

\- Je savais que tu ne serais pas capable de te contrôler.

Harry se tourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Est-ce que perdre son âme faisait mal ? Quel genre de sanction le Pharaon lui donnerait-il ? Lui serait-il demandé de faire quelque chose d'impossible ? Que se passerait-il quand Sirius le découvrirait ? Harry pria pour que son parrain conserve suffisamment de bon sens et reste à l'écart de Poudlard, surtout avec Ombrage dans les parages.

\- Comment... comment avez-vous su ce que je faisais ? demanda Harry en essayant d'inspirer assez d'air. Votre dos... était tourné.

\- Je t'ai dit que les Ombres ne tolèrent pas la tricherie, dit solennellement le Pharaon. Ce fut une erreur de ta part de penser qu'elles n'avaient pas de volonté propre. Ne sois pas découragé, tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier à avoir de telles pensées.

\- Est-ce censé me remonter le moral ? dit Harry amèrement.

\- Rebelle comme toujours, murmura le Pharaon.

\- Oh, allez... termina Harry avec un halètement alors qu'une vive douleur le traversait.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de pensées tordues dans ton esprit te fait croire que tu as le droit de tout savoir sur ceux que tu as décidé que tu n'aimais pas, mais cela se termine maintenant.

Le Pharaon se mit à grandir, l'œil sur le devant du collier qu'il portait se mettant à briller. Harry ne savait pas s'il l'imaginait ou non mais il semblait que le même œil brillait sur le front du Roi.

\- Tout le monde a quelque chose dans son passé qu'ils regrettent et _tout le monde_ mérite une vie privée. Ton âme restera dans les Ombres jusqu'à ce que tu puisses apprendre et comprendre que tu ne peux pas mettre ton nez dans tout ce qu'il que plaît.

Harry plissa les yeux devant la lumière qui devint aveuglante avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

\- Ron, as-tu vu Harry ? demanda Hermione au moment où Ron revenait de sa séance d'orientation.

\- Non. Tu veux dire qu'il n'est jamais revenu ? demanda Ron, confus. Tu penses qu'il est allé à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose ?

Hermione lui lança un regard qui communiquait exactement à quel point cela semblait stupide. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Harry veuille aller à la bibliothèque et y rester. D'ordinaire, Hermione devait les traîner tous les deux juste pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs correctement.

\- Alors, où serait-il? fit Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas, _Ronald_ , grogna Hermione. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te demande ?!

\- Désolé, murmura docilement Ron. Il sera de retour avant le couvre-feu. Il voulait probablement juste un peu de temps pour lui après la session. Ombrage _et_ Bakura étaient là.

Hermione recula.

\- Je l'espère, soupira-t-elle.

Elle retourna à ses devoirs pendant que Ron prenait quelques-uns des siens.

Ils continuèrent à travailler alors que l'heure passait. Plus le temps passait, plus ils devenaient anxieux à propos des allées et venues d'Harry, jetant un coup d'œil au portrait toutes les quelques minutes, comme s'ils espéraient que cette même action le ferait débarquer. Finalement, ils furent les seuls encore en bas et Harry n'était _toujours_ pas revenu. Ils avaient renoncé à essayer de travailler et s'étaient contentés de rester assis en silence. Hermione avait sorti ses aiguilles à tricoter et tricotait un chandail épouvantable pendant que Ron était hypnotisé par les braises de la cheminée.

Les deux bondirent à l'ouverture du portrait, mais ils furent déçus de découvrir que c'était le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oh bien, vous êtes debouts, dit-elle quand elle les vit.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards confus. Pourquoi était-ce une bonne chose ?

\- J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous deux.

\- C'est à propos de Harry ? demanda précipitamment Ron. Quelque chose est-il arrivé ? C'est Ombrage ?

McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère par dessus ses lunettes mais s'adoucit de sympathie.

\- J'ai peur que ça ait à voir avec Mr Potter, dit-elle doucement. Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, la peur inscrite sur leurs visages alors qu'ils se rasseyaient prudemment.

\- Professeur ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à la question qu'elle allait poser.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je crains qu'après sa session d'orientation, Mr Potter ait eu une altercation avec l'un des Mages.

Les deux adolescents haletaient. Hermione était proche des larmes à ces mots.

\- Est-ce qu'il... ? s'étouffa Ron, craignant le pire.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai peur.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur sa bouche et Ron tendit la main pour attraper la sienne afin de la réconforter.

\- Je suis désolée d'être celle qui vous annonce cela. Avec un peu de chance, Potter acceptera rapidement sa pénalité et se réveillera bientôt.

\- Peut-on le voir ? demanda Hermione.

McGonagall étudia ses deux étudiants tristement.

\- J'ai bien peur que Mrs Pomfresh n'autorise aucun visiteur pour les victimes de Yami no Games. Vous devrez attendre.

\- Ces maudits Mages, lâcha Ron dans un grondement sourd.

\- Je vous conseillerais de ne _pas_ chercher les Mages, dit fermement McGonagall. Dites ou faites la mauvaise chose et vous pourriez très bien finir comme Mr Potter. Maintenant il est tard, et je sais que vous ne le voulez pas mais essayez de dormir un peu ce soir.

McGonagall partit, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls dans la salle commune. Les deux restèrent assis toute la nuit. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron alors qu'il la tenait, laissant ses propres larmes silencieuses couler sur son visage.

Quand le matin vint, Neville fut le premier à descendre.

\- Hey, Ron ! le salua-t-il gaiement.

Les samedis signifiaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de Rogue ou d'Ombrage.

\- Chut ! tonna Ron, montrant Hermione qui s'était finalement endormie sur son épaule.

Neville grimaça et baissa la voix.

\- Avez-vous vu Harry? Il n'est pas revenu au dortoir la nuit dernière de ce que j'en sais. Et tu as passé toute la nuit ici avec Hermione ?

\- Harry a rencontré les Mages hier, répondit Ron d'une voix rauque. McGonagall est arrivé tard dans la nuit dernière pour nous le dire.

Le visage de Neville se peignit d'horreur.

\- Tu veux dire que Harry a perdu son âme ?

Ron grimaça. C'était une affirmation véridique mais, pour une raison quelconque, l'entendre comme ça la rendait encore pire.

\- Ouais, dit-il doucement, en détournant les yeux.

* * *

 **Mages**

Des murmures au sujet des Mages circulèrent dans l'école pendant le week-end, à mesure que les nouvelles du jeu de Potter et de son résultat se répandaient. Avec la réputation bien connue de Potter à enfreindre le règlement, ceux qui pensaient que les Mages avaient des favoris voyaient leur théorie bouleversée par ce nouvel événement.

Yami était en train de dormir, rattrapant tout le sommeil en retard qu'il avait accumulé pendant qu'il suivait sans relâche Potter. Il était évident pour tous les Mages qu'il en avait désespérément besoin donc, avec l'aide de Yûgi, ils avaient réussi à le mettre au lit et l'endormir. Shizu promit que, quand lundi viendrait, il pourrait revenir à sa routine habituelle.

Yami avait ramassé le journal laissé tomber quand il avait laissé Potter aux soins de l'infirmière et il était maintenant en la possession de Yûgi. Le Prince fit un rapide voyage en Égypte juste après que Yami se soit endormi pour le cacher. Cette fois, personne ne pourrait le retrouver par hasard.

\- Alors avec Potter enfermé dans les Ombres pour le moment, cela change-t-il le scénario de la bataille finale ? demanda doucement Bakura à Yûgi tandis que les autres étaient occupés ailleurs.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Yûgi. La vision d'Shizu est relativement précise, donc la vision qu'elle a vue auparavant doit avoir pris en compte cet événement. Sinon je pense qu'elle aurait eu une autre vision.

Bakura le regarda.

\- Comment est-ce que je sais qu'elle n'en a pas eu ? Tu as caché des souvenirs une fois avant.

Yûgi eut un geste de recul.

\- Je sais, plaisanta-t-il, les yeux baissés. Mais elle n'a vraiment pas eu.

Shizu entra juste après, suivi de près par Marek.

\- Yûgi, réveille le Pharaon, dit-elle sans préambule. Je viens d'avoir une vision qu'il doit connaître.

Les yeux de Yûgi s'écarquillèrent de choc à cette déclaration.

\- Tu disais ? dit Bakura à voix basse avec un soupçon de raillerie.

Yûgi lui lança un regard noir pendant une seconde avant de fermer les yeux et d'atteindre Yami à travers le lien.

' _Yami ? Réveille-toi_.'

' _C'est le matin?'_ fit la voix fatiguée de Yami à travers leur lien.

' _Non_ ' répondit Yûgi. ' _Shizu a une vision et a besoin de toi ici_ '.

Yûgi sentit Yami se réveiller.

' _J'arrive._ '

La porte de la chambre de Yami s'ouvrit lentement et le Pharaon en sortit doucement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Shizu, allant droit au but.

\- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, Pharaon, s'excusa Shizu. Mais j'ai senti que ce que je voyais était quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir tout de suite.

Yami lui fit signe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Parle-moi ta vision.

\- C'était de notre dernier combat avec Voldemort.

Invisibles par les autres, Yûgi et Bakura échangèrent des regards surpris. Shizu a-t-il revu la même vision ?

\- Potter était allé au Département des Mystères après que Voldemort eut planifié dans son esprit la capture de son parrain.

\- Alors, il acceptera sa pénalité et se réveillera bientôt ? demanda Marek.

\- Si la vision de Shizu le montre, alors oui, répondit Yami. Quoi d'autre dans cette vision ?

Il se retourna vers la voyante.

\- Ça a été flou après ça, admit Shizu, mais il y avait beaucoup de chagrin après la bataille soit terminée. Quelqu'un est mort.

\- Un de nous ? demanda Yami inquiet, la peur le saisissant inexplicablement.

Personne ne remarqua à quel point Yûgi et Bakura s'étaient tendus à cette question. Shizu secoua la tête.

\- J'en doute fort, dit-elle en faisant soupirer Yûgi et Bakura de soulagement. Je crois que Dumbledore était aussi là, et peut-être d'autres sorciers. Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Yami acquiesça pensivement.

\- Alors qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter les morts. S'il n'y a pas moyen de l'éviter, je préférerais que ce soit un sorcier plutôt que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Quand nous irons à cette bataille, nous devrons être très vigilants.

\- Hey, Pharaon.

Seto entra.

\- Ton jeu avec Potter perturbé Ombrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- D'une part, elle est vraiment heureuse qu'il soit hors de son chemin maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, elle sait qu'il va se réveiller et qu'il va probablement devenir une meilleure personne et être encore plus à sa route du pouvoir. De plus, elle voulait être la seule à s'occuper de Potter, expliqua Seto. Elle a l'air de ne pas pouvoir se décider entre serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras ou de le maudire.

Yami haussa un sourcil.

\- Garde un œil sur elle. Elle peut tenter quelque chose pendant que Potter fait face à sa pénalité.

Seto sourit.

\- Kisara la surveille en ce moment. Mais en fait, puisque tu es réveillé, je veux te parler du jeu que j'ai prévu pour elle.

\- Depuis quand as-tu eu des problèmes avec les jeux, Kaiba ? se moqua Bakura.

Seto le dévisagea.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème. Le jeu que j'ai créé requiert un juge impartial.

Yami eut l'air intrigué.

\- Ça semble intéressant. Nous pouvons parler dans ma chambre. Shizu, merci de m'avoir rapporté ta vision. Nous allons travailler dessus.

Yûgi, Bakura, Shizu et Marek regardèrent Yami et Seto disparaître derrière la porte fermée.

\- Il est toujours le même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shizu.

\- Oui, répondit Yûgi avec un sourire amusé.

\- Salut les gars ! fit Ryô avec excitation en entrant. Vous saviez que cet endroit avait une piscine ?

Le caractère impromptu de cette déclaration fit éclater de rire Yûgi et Marek pendant que Bakura ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux de son hikari.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Il y a une pièce cachée juste au-dessus de la volière, expliqua Ryô. Bien que je ne sais pas qui irait creuser autre chose que le sol.

\- C'est un château magique, Ryô, rappela Bakura. Tu pourras nous la montrer quand les choses retomberont un peu.

Ryô rayonnait littéralement face à son yami. Il agissait tellement comme un enfant à des moments qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'adorer. À l'insu des autres Mages, Bakura se blâmait de ce fait, sachant que Ryô vivait inconsciemment l'enfance que le voleur lui avait dérobée dès le début.

Pendant ce temps, Bakura poussa son hikari vers les Ombres.

\- Je veux me battre. Je vais t'expliquer sur tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que nous nous entraînerons.


	37. Intrigues secondaires

**Chapitre 36 :** **Intrigues secondaires**

 **Mages**

Comme ils s'y attendaient, la nouvelle du jeu de Potter se propagèrent à travers la communauté sorcière comme une traînée de poudre. Le journal des sorciers avait écrit un court article à ce sujet le lundi suivant, affirmant que c'était le besoin d'être un héros qui avait mis Potter dans cette situation. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement tort, mais c'était tout de même dégoûtant que le gouvernement attaque un _enfant_ parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à la vérité.

Marek, le premier à avoir terminé ses devoirs de garde, se prélassait dans sa chambre quand on frappa à la porte des quartiers des Mages. Confus, il se leva pour aller ouvrir, les Ombres prêtes à bondir si quelqu'un leur voulait du mal.

\- Ah, Miss Lovegood ! Je t'en prie, entre.

Marek tint la porte ouverte pour elle alors qu'elle entrait dans leurs appartements.

Depuis sa première visite durant les vacances de Noël, Luna avait été invitée par tous les mages à venir les voir quand elle le désirait. Habituellement, c'était surtout quand elle avait besoin de s'éloigner des autres sorciers et sorcières qui la taquinaient toujours. Même Bakura s'était pris d'amitié pour elle et avait offert de «s'occuper» d'eux, mais la jeune fille avait refusé poliment, affirmant que les actions menées par la peur étaient des gestes vides.

\- Bonjour, Mage Marek, répondit Luna. Je suppose que vous savez que l'école est dans un tumulte terrible depuis que l'un de vous a joué Harry.

\- Nous en sommes bien conscients, l'informa Marek, pas méchamment bien qu'elle ait pris un siège sans y avoir été invité.

Les Mages étaient toujours intrigués par cette fille qui ne semblait pas les craindre le moins du monde.

Yami essayait toujours de comprendre comment une sorcière pouvait avoir une âme presque aussi brillante que celle d'un hikari et s'asseyait souvent avec elle, entamant des conversations profondes sur son éducation, ses croyances et la façon dont elle rationalisait les choses. Habituellement, ces conversations se déroulaient au cours d'une partie d'échecs, jeu auquel Luna se révélait surprenamment douée.

\- Ses amis sont terriblement contrariés, continua Luna. Ils ont essayé d'aller le voir aujourd'hui, mais Mrs Pomfresh ne les a pas laissé entrer. Elle ne laisse passer personne en fait. Pourquoi ça ?

\- La matrone a raison d'éloigner les étudiants et les enseignants. Voir un corps sans âme est un spectacle troublant, Miss Lovegood, dit gravement Marek. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient endormis ou inconscients. Vous ne pouvez pas voir de marque visible sur eux indiquant que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourtant, vous le _savez_ à cause du sentiment de désespoir qui les entoure. Parfois, ils sont flasques et froids comme s'ils étaient morts, et ils respirent à peine. Parfois, ils -

\- Marek, coupe la voix de Yami. Essaies-tu de faire peur à Miss Lovegood ?

Marek se tourna vers le Pharaon avec indignation, pas du tout troublé par son apparition soudaine.

\- Elle a posé une question, se défendit-il. J'étayai juste ma réponse.

\- Pharaon, salua Luna, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

\- Reste assise, s'il te plaît, l'invita Yami. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ?

\- Je cherchais mes chaussures, indiqua Luna en désignant ses pieds nus qu'aucun des Mages n'avait remarqués jusqu'à présent. Je passais par là et j'ai décidé de vous dire bonjour.

Marek regarda les pieds sans chaussures de la jeune fille avec juste un soupçon de colère sous-jacente.

\- Qui te les a pris ? demanda-t-il, sachant qu'elle ne les avait pas simplement égarées.

\- Des élèves dans mon dortoir, répondit Luna, jouant avec sa baguette et laissant derrière elle une traînée scintillante. Ils le font tout le temps parce qu'ils pensent que je suis étrange. Tous mes objets disparus finissent par réapparaître, donc je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Tu me rappelles beaucoup de Yûgi quand il avait ton âge, sourit Yami.

Il était certain que si elle laissait entendre qu'elle voulait que les gens cachant ses affaires soient punis, il aurait une ligne de Mages qui demanderait son approbation.

Luna pencha la tête avec curiosité.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Les Mages ne parlaient pas vraiment de leur passé. Yami acquiesça.

\- Il était l'étrange garçon de l'école et était souvent pris à partie. Lui aussi n'a jamais cherché à répliquer ou à se venger, malgré mes offres. En fait, deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient autrefois ses pires bourreaux.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il représente la lumière, songea Luna.

\- En effet, convint Yami.

\- Vous allez devoir m'excuser, dit soudainement Marek. _Les Ombres me disent que le garçon Malfoy a accepté sa pénalité et va bientôt se réveiller._

\- _Vas-y_ , déclara Yami.

Marek s'inclina brièvement devant le Pharaon et fit un signe à Luna avant de disparaître dans les Ombres. Yami sortit le jeu d'échecs et commença à le préparer.

\- Tant que tu es là, dit-il à Luna.

\- J'ai étudié d'autres stratégies, répondit-elle, ajustant sa position pour atteindre plus facilement le plateau. Je pourrais vous battre cette fois-ci.

Yami sourit. Elle commençait à ressembler à Seto.

\- Nous verrons, s'amusa-t-il.

Les deux s'installèrent et Luna fit le premier mouvement. Une heure s'écoula et ils étaient à égalité. Yami étudia soigneusement l'échiquier avant de déplacer son cavalier.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me rend curieuse, dit Luna en regardant ses options.

Yami leva la tête avec intérêt.

\- Qu'est que c'est ?

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris le pouvoir quand Dumbledore est parti ? demanda-t-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à me le demander. J'ai même entendu des gens dire que ce serait mieux si vous l'aviez fait.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ? contra Yami.

\- Peu de choses peuvent être pires qu'Ombrage, admit-elle. Au moins, avec vous, tout le monde est traité de la même façon. Pas de favoris.

\- Certains pourraient être en désaccord avec toi à propos des favoris, répondit Yami en la désignant.

\- Si j'ai enfreint les règles, vous n'hésiterez pas à me jouer, balaya Luna. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Yami poussa un soupir et se pencha en arrière, ses yeux rubis rencontrant directement ses yeux bleu cristal.

\- Notre raison principale était que nous ne sommes tout simplement pas intéressés par la gestion d'une école. Tu sais que nous n'avons que faire des sorciers et qu'ils ne se soucient pas particulièrement de nous à moins que nous ne les sauvions d'une situation dans laquelle ils se sont embarqués. De plus, en nous plaçant dans une telle position, nous semblerions soit nous soumettre à l'autorité de cet imbécile que vous appelez votre Ministre, soit nous agirions pour prendre le contrôle du monde des sorciers. En outre, si nous prenions la relève, toutes les règles seraient soumises à des Yami no Games et nous ne pensions pas que cela serait juste ou équitable pour le personnel et les étudiants considérant l'état des choses.

Yami reporta on attention sur le jeu alors que Luna soupesait sa réponse. Il prit rapidement sa tour exposée avec son fou.

\- Échec et mat.

Luna regarda avec admiration le plateau.

\- Un jour, je vais te battre, lui promit-elle.

\- Seto dit la même chose depuis des centaines d'années, rit Yami.

* * *

 **Malfoy**

Malfoy courrait à travers les ténèbres vers la lumière qui était soudainement apparue, un peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas entravé. Jusqu'à ce point, les ténèbres avaient eu une prise implacable sur lui.

Il venait juste de se résoudre à trouver un ami digne de confiance à qui se confier, réalisant finalement que le chemin sur lequel il se trouvait ne mènerait qu'à un désastre personnel. Voldemort n'était rien de plus que des discours intelligents pour influencer les gens et les rallier à lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être le plus solitaire des hommes malgré son nombre d'adeptes.

Tout ce à quoi Malfoy s'était efforcé de parvenir, même s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque-là, conduisait à son profond désir d'avoir la même amitié que partageait Potter, Granger et Weasley. La pensée de ces trois-là le rendait toujours malade, sa punition n'avait pas changé ses sentiments envers les Gryffondors, juste ses désirs concernant le genre de personnes qu'il voulait maintenant autour de lui.

La lumière devint aveuglante alors que Malfoy se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit consumé. Il se rendit lentement compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit et, s'il devait en croire le matelas inconfortable sur lequel il était, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu te réveilles ? demanda une voix hésitante à côté de lui.

Malfoy ouvrit prudemment les yeux et cligna rapidement des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit Timothy Spencer assis là, l'air nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Malfoy en s'asseyant et en regardant autour de lui.

C'était vraiment l'infirmerie. Des rideaux entouraient le lit pour éloigner les regards.

\- Et d'ailleurs, comment es-tu entré ici ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié l'infirmerie était interdite à tout le monde.

\- La dernière fois que tu as vérifié, c'était il y a un mois, l'informa Spencer.

Malfoy resta bouche bée sous le choc. Il était resté coincé dans sa pénalité _si longtemps_ ?

\- Mais Mrs Pomfresh interdit toujours les visites. Le Mage Marek est venu me trouver juste avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je ne sais pas entièrement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je connais un peu ce que tu as traversé.

\- J'en doute, grogna Malfoy. Le Mage m'a dit que le jeu et la pénalité de tout le monde sont différents.

\- Mais je sais ce que c'est que de retourner dans les dortoirs de Serpentard après un Yami no Game, argumenta Spencer.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi, dit Malfoy obstinément. Je ne me suis pas transformé en un Poufsouffle dégoulinant de bons sentiments comme toi.

Spencer tiqua.

\- Je ne me suis pas transformé en Poufsouffle, nia-t-il. Je suis aussi Serpentard que toi, j'ai juste appris à respecter ceux qui sont différents de moi. Je peux être aussi rusé, débrouillard et ambitieux que Salazard Serpentard lui-même.

\- Si tu le dis, dit Malfoy, dubitatif.

\- Écoute, peu importe à quel point tu as changé à cause de ton Yami no Game, tu ne seras pas accepté par les serpentards. Trop de gens les ont endurés et se sont réveillés radicalement changés pour que tu reviennes et agisse comme si tu n'étais pas affecté. Tu seras banni de la même manière que moi.

Il avait raison et Malfoy le savait.

\- Et alors ? fit défensivement Malfoy. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

\- Tu ne t'en fichais pas, annonça Spencer. Je pense que ton jeu t'a changé plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.

\- Tais-toi, grogna Malfoy.

Les deux adolescents tombèrent dans le silence. Malfoy se demanda vaguement pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh n'était pas encore là. Elle avait sûrement entendu leurs voix.

_Que s'est passé pendant que j'étais ici ? demanda finalement Malfoy, brisant le silence.

\- Pas grand-chose, dit Spencer. Les cinquième années ont eu une session d'orientation de carrière, mais je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue te laissera rattraper ça. Oh, et Potter a été joué.

Malfoy regarda fixement, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu.

\- _Potter_ ?!

Spencer hocha la tête.

\- Apparemment, il a eu une altercation avec l'un des Mages il y a quelques jours. Personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé ni quel Mage en est responsable. La Gazette prétend que Potter a essayé d'être un héros face aux Mages pour revenir sur le devant de la scène.

\- Merlin, la Gazette est étouffante, gémit Malfoy. Laisse-moi deviner, Ombrage est celle qui leur a donné ces informations ?

\- Naturellement.

Spencer regarda derrière le rideau, à la recherche d'un signe de Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Je ne pense pas que Mrs Promfresh arrive avant que nous ayons atteint une sorte de conclusion.

\- Quelle conclusion ? le défia Malfoy en croisant les bras.

Spencer le regarda attentivement.

\- Dis-moi quelle était ta pénalité …

* * *

 **Mages**

Yûgi était assis caché dans les Ombres, gardant soigneusement ses pensées loin de Yami. Il avait «emprunté» un livre de la bibliothèque de l'école sur divers sortilèges et malédictions utilisés par les sorciers. Bien que Yami ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'il fasse ces recherches, il voudrait en connaître la raison et Yûgi ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il étudiait sa propre mort.

À ce moment, Yûgi était presque certain que le sortilège qui le frappait dans la vision était le sortilège de mort ; le sort qui avait rendu Harry Potter célèbre pour y avoir survécu. Le rayon vert était un cadeau mortel. Les Ombres pouvaient bloquer le sort, si on se basait sur le jeu de Shizu avec Crabbe, ce qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait faire, même si ce n'était pas surprenant étant donné le pouvoir considérable des Ombres sur la magie sorcière. Si la vision était véridique cependant, Yûgi n'aurait pas le temps de bloquer l'attaque correctement, malgré son entraînement avec Bakura.

Rien de ce qu'il avait trouvé ne montrait _comment_ le sort fonctionnait ou ce qu'il faisait exactement à la personne qu'il touchait. S'il savait exactement ce que le sort faisait, il pourrait se focaliser ses efforts dessus plutôt que sur le sort entier. Est-ce qu'il arrêtait le cœur ? Faisait-il griller le cerveau ? Éjectait-il violemment l'âme du corps d'une manière qui l'empêchait de revenir ? Est-ce qu'il _détruisait_ l'âme?

La dernière était une explication terrifiante, et hautement plausible. Yûgi avait plus qu'assez d'expérience avec les fantômes et les esprits pour savoir que si l'âme du défunt avait des affaires inachevées ou avait peur de la mort, l'âme pouvait rester dans le monde comme un fantôme. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fantômes pour ceux frapper par ce maléfice supportait la théorie de Yugi affirmant que la malédiction détruisait les âmes.

Le Prince ferma le dernier livre avec un soupir et le renvoya soigneusement aux étagères de la bibliothèque en utilisant les Ombres. Il n'avait rien trouvé de définitif à propos du sortilège maudit, et il restait à supposer le pire. Peut-être qu'il était temps de l'accepter.

Au milieu de sa rêverie, une présence familière se fit connaître dans les Ombres.

\- Hey, Bakura, le salua Yûgi sans se retourner.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau sur le sort ? demanda Bakura sans préambule, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Rien, soupira Yûgi. Les sorciers n'ont presque aucune information sur le sortilège de mort, seulement qu'il tue instantanément.

\- Mais tu as tes soupçons, dit Bakura qui lisait ce que Yûgi ne disait pas.

Parfois, Bakura était doué pour comprendre le Prince presque aussi doué que Yami par moment. Yûgi acquiesça.

\- Si ce sort devait me frapper et que mon âme survivait, que se passerait-il ? Tu as dit avant que je pourrais me reposer. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

Bakura garda le silence pendant un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. Je suppose que cela dépendrait des Dieux. Je ne vois aucun d'entre eux te refuser le repos, ou à n'importe lequel d'entre nous le jour où nous mourrons.

-... et si mon âme est détruite ?

Le souffle de Bakura se coupa. Yûgi comprenait pourquoi ; c'était une chose terrible pour une âme. Il n'y aurait aucune chance de réincarnation si cela se produisait.

\- Penses-tu que c'est ce que le sort fait ? murmura-t-il.

\- Cela ce pourrait, répondit Yûgi en regardant ses mains. Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible à l'appui, mais ça semble probable compte tenu du manque de fantômes et d'esprits des personnes touchées par le sortilège.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, déclara Bakura fermement. Le Pharaon n'est peut-être pas au courant de la situation, mais moi si. Je ne laisserai pas ça t'arriver.

Yûgi secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je commence à penser que c'est une de ces destinées qui ne peuvent tout simplement pas être changées, alors je ferais aussi bien de faire la paix avec ça.

Soudainement, il sentit une vive sensation de brûlure sur sa joue. Couvrant sa joue rougissante de sa main, Yûgi regarda le voleur qui n'éprouvait visiblement aucun remords pour l'avoir giflé.

\- N _'envisage_ même pas de perdre espoir, grogna-t-il. Si nous travaillons assez durement, nous pouvons changer le futur. Nous avons _besoin_ de toi. Le _Pharaon_ a besoin de toi. Vas-tu juste le laisser seul ?

Yûgi ne pouvait que rester choqué face à cette tirade. Bakura le regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la détermination y revenir. Le voleur rompit finalement le contact visuel et se laissa aller en arrière.

\- Le Pharaon va avoir ma peau, murmura-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Yûgi.

Bakura désigna le visage du Prince où une empreinte de main était clairement visible.

\- Pour t'avoir giflé.

\- Ah, rit Yûgi sans humour. Merci pour ça d'ailleurs. J'en avais besoin. Je ferai en sorte que Yami ne soit pas trop dur avec toi.

Un cri résonna à travers les Ombres.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Yûgi, seulement légèrement inquiet.

Ils étaient tous habitués à des cris comme celui-ci cela arrivait quand une âme était déchirée et détruite par les Ombres. Ce n'était pas un événement commun car Yûgi et Yami s'opposaient à cette idée, mais cela arrivait toujours de temps en temps. Surtout quand les gens étaient pris dans les pièges de leur maison.

\- Ça doit être Shizu qui détruit la dernière partie de l'âme de Voldemort que j'ai pu trouver, répondit Bakura.

\- Il ne reste plus que l'homme lui-même, conclut sobrement Yûgi.

Bakura laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

\- L'Anneau semble penser qu'il y a un morceau de plus quelque part, mais il ne me montre pas où il est.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet offensant qui reposait innocemment sur sa poitrine.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas Voldemort que l'Anneau essaie de trouver ?

\- Regarde.

Bakura tint l'Anneau en se concentrant dessus. Les dents se dressèrent, battant la chamade avant de pointer dans la même direction.

\- C'est Voldemort, expliqua Bakura. Je peux le trouver quand je veux. Mais si je demande à l'Anneau s'il y a plus de morceaux...

Il s'interrompit alors que les dents recommençaient à se déplacer, cette fois-ci ne statuant dans aucune direction.

\- L'Anneau n'a jamais échoué avant, commenta Yûgi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire agir de cette façon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Bakura. Il n'a jamais vraiment agi de cette façon auparavant -

Une explosion soudaine les tira de leur conversation alors que les étudiants et les professeurs commençaient à courir vers l'agitation. Yûgi et Bakura s'empressèrent de la suivre dans les Ombres, remarquant des feux d'artifice magiques qui faisaient des ravages en chemin ainsi qu'un marécage dans l'aile est du cinquième étage.

\- Ce n'est pas nous, répondit Bakura au regard interrogateur de Yûgi. Mais j'ai une assez bonne idée de qui c'est.

La familiarité s'était installée alors que tous les Mages convergeaient vers le hall d'entrée comme ils l'avaient fait quand Ombrage avait renvoyé Trelawney. Déjà une foule s'était formée autour des jumeaux Weasley qui se tenaient devant une Ombrage joyeuse, ne semblant pas du tout repentants. La Brigade Inquisitoriale se tenait là, l'air tout aussi excité, certains ayant même leur baguette pointée vers les deux farceurs. Malfoy se tenait avec eux mais il semblait désintéressé alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa baguette dans ses doigts.

\- _Ombrage a envoyé à Rusard chercher des formulaires pour l'autoriser à utiliser des châtiments corporels sur ces deux-là_ , expliqua Seto à l'approche de Yugi et Bakura.

Yami se retourna pour les saluer mais son visage devint froid quand il vit la marque rouge sur le visage de son hikari. Il lança rapidement un regard mortel à Bakura alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Yûgi pour examiner doucement la marque.

\- _Que diable as-tu fait_ ? demanda-t-il sans ménagement au voleur.

\- _Yami, je vais bien_ , protesta Yûgi en s'éloignant du Pharaon.

\- T _on hikari ruminait_ , se défendit Bakura, pas intimidé par le regard de Yami. _Tu me crieras dessus plus tard._

\- _Ne pense pas pouvoir y couper_ , dit sombrement Yami, se plaçant entre Bakura et Yûgi alors qu'il se retournait vers le spectacle devant eux.

Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel devant la nature surprotectrice de Yami, mais la savoura silencieusement. Après tout, s'il devait mourir dans les prochains mois, il voulait au moins croire que Yami serait capable de le protéger de tout.

\- Vous, les garçons, pensez que vous êtes assez intelligents, n'est-ce pas ? chantonna Ombrage aux jumeaux. Vous pensez que vous pouvez simplement transformer un couloir en marécage et déclencher une série de feux d'artifice ?

\- Ouais, répondit Fred sans vergogne. Comment les trouvez-vous ?

\- Personnellement, je pense que nous sommes très intelligents, ajouta George. Qui penserait qu'un couloir d'école ferait un beau marécage ?

\- Pensez à tous les animaux qui pourraient avoir une nouvelle maison !

\- Nous pourrions avoir cours de soins aux créatures magiques à l'intérieur du château !

\- Ce serait tellement mieux que de rester dehors dans le froid ou sous la pluie.

\- Et je dois admettre que ces feux d'artifice sont l'une de nos meilleures créations.

\- Absolument génial, George, acquiesça Fred.

Le visage d'Ombrage devenait lentement rouge.

\- Vous allez avoir de gros d'ennuis. Vous êtes sur le point de voir ce qui arrive aux fauteurs de troubles dans _mon_ école.

\- Directrice ! Directrice !

Rusard se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

\- Je les ai ! J'ai les formulaires de fouettement ! Oh s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire ça maintenant !

Ombrage passa instantanément de la colère à la gaité.

\- Bien sûr, Rusard. Ces deux garçons vont servir des exemples.

Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas tous nerveux ou effrayés.

\- Voyez-vous, la meilleure partie à ce sujet est que les Mages ne peuvent rien faire à ce sujet car je suis passé par les canaux appropriés pour obtenir la permission de le faire.

\- _Ils ont l'intention de quitter l'école, espèce de garce_ , marmonna Marek dans les Ombres, provoquant des rires de la part des autres Mages.

\- _Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi bête ?_ se demanda Ryô.

\- _Je pense qu'elle a établi un nouveau record_ , répondit Seto.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, amusés.

\- Tu sais quoi, George ? dit Fred. Je ne pense pas que nous verrons ça.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, sourit George.

Les deux levèrent leur baguette.

\- Accio balai !

Un grand bruit se fit entendre quelque part dans le château et, au bout de quelques instants, deux balais accoururent, s'arrêtant docilement pour que les jumeaux les montent.

\- Arrête-les ! hurla Ombrage alors qu'ils prenaient l'air.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale sortit les baguettes et s'apprêtait à lancer des sorts lorsque la voix de Malfoy s'éleva au-dessus de l'agitation.

\- Qui se soucie d'un couple de traîtres à leur sang ? Laissez-les partir ! L'école se portera mieux sans eux.

Ombrage considéra les mots du garçon un moment.

\- Vous avez absolument raison, Mr Malfoy, approuva Ombrage. L'école se portera mieux sans fauteurs de troubles.

\- _Ton jeu a vraiment servi quelque chose_ , dit Bakura.

Marek eut l'air offensé.

- _Mes jeux ne sont pas inutiles, Fluffy. Bien sûr qu'il a servi à quelque chose. Il sait que ce qu'il vient de faire est juste et utilise cela non seulement pour son avantage, mais également pour celui de tous ceux autour de lui. Lui et Spencer travaillent ensemble pour obtenir des histoires et des opinions des deux côtés afin de trouver une solution neutre. Malfoy a trouvé un ami en qui il peut avoir confiance et sur lequel compter._

Les jumeaux Weasley s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec étonnement le serpentard blond avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer leurs ravages.

\- Mystérieux Farceurs ! beugla Fred. Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes -

\- - mais nous aimons votre style ! continua George.

\- Continuez à faire les faire tourner chèvre !

\- Et à tous les étudiants, venez nous voir sur le Chemin de Traverse !

\- Remises spéciales à ceux qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille peau !

Fred désigna Ombrage qui s'indigna. Les étudiants applaudirent tandis que les jumeaux s'envolaient enfin, loin de Poudlard. Les Mages entendirent Ombrage se murmurer à elle-même alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Bientôt, tout le monde, même ces maudits Mages, sera entièrement soumis à la loi du Ministère.

\- _Tu rêves, Face de Crapaud_ , murmura Seto, impatient qu'elle agisse enfin contre eux.

\- _Patience, Seto_ , le calma Yami qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son rival. _Ton heure arrivera bientôt. Elle paiera pour ses crimes._


	38. Enfin

**Chapitre 37 :** **Enfin**

Les B.U.S.E.s approchaient à grands pas. Avec les examens dans seulement quelques jours, le stress était élevé chez les cinquième années. Il n'était pas rare de voir des étudiants être conduits à l'infirmerie pour cause d'anxiété.

Ron et Hermione avaient fait des révisions intensives pour se préparer à l'examen et garder leurs pensées loin de leur ami sans âme à l'infirmerie. Ils abandonnèrent toutes leurs recherches personnelles pour éviter _tout_ ce qui se rapportait aux Mages.

Harry n'avait pas encore montré de signes de réveil, laissant ses amis seulement espérer qu'il acceptait la pénalité donnée par les Mages. Ron avait trouvé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et lui et Hermione s'étaient glissés dans l'infirmerie une nuit pour essayer de lui parler. Peut-être que leur voix pourrait l'atteindre. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps. Un coup d'œil avait suffi pour rendre Hermione proche de l'hystérie et ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis.

Ron leva les yeux de ses notes, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Hey, Hermione.

\- Hm ? demanda Hermione sans le regarder.

\- Et si Harry ne se réveille pas à temps pour les B.U.S.E.s ?

Hermione se figea, puis se détendit alors que la logique reprenait le dessus.

\- Ils doivent planifier un examen de rattrapage pour ceux qui sont à l'infirmerie, raisonna-t-elle. Après tout, Harry n'est pas le seul cinquième année à s'y trouver. Il y a aussi Crabbe et l'un des Serdaigles. Je ne pense pas qu'ils feraient redoubler Harry pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

\- Oui mais c'est d'Ombrage dont on parle, lui rappela Ron. La même personne qui l'a attaqué toute l'année et qui essayait de le faire expulser.

\- Ça ne dépend pas d'elle. Ce sont les examinateurs qui prennent cette décision.

\- Mouais, marmonna Ron, se retournant vers ses notes.

Ron avait pris son rôle de préfet plus sérieusement depuis le jeu d'Harry. Quand lui et Hermione n'étaient pas en train d'étudier, ils étaient tous les deux occupés à confisquer des «aides à l'étude» qui circulaient parmi les cinquièmes années. La plupart d'entre elles étaient vendues par les sixième et septième années qui savaient exactement ce que les cinquièmes années étaient en train de vivre et à quel point ils étaient désespérés et donc prêts à acheter à peu près n'importe quoi. Hermione avait vider tout un récipient d'un «Elixir de Sagesse» dans un évier tandis que Ron avait informé l'un de ses camarades de classe que la griffe de dragon en poudre qu'il avait achetée était en réalité de la fiente de doxy.

La veille du début des examens, les examinateurs arrivèrent au château. Les cinquième années se figèrent de peur quand Ombrage les introduisit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Cependant, à leur grande joie, elle semblait particulièrement nerveuse aux côtés de l'ancien groupe de sorcières et de sorciers.

\- C'est le professeur Marchbanks, murmura Neville à ceux qui l'entouraient en montrant la petite sorcière ridée. Grand-mère l'invite tout le temps à dîner.

Il semblait que le professeur Marchbanks était légèrement sourde car elle parlait assez fort pour être entendue par tout le corps étudiant.

\- Le voyage s'est bien déroulé, nous l'avons fait temps de fois auparavant ! Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore ces derniers temps !

Elle regarda autour de la pièce comme si elle espérait l'y trouver.

\- Aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, je suppose ?

\- Aucune, répondit Ombrage avec un sourire crispée, mais le Ministère de la Magie le débusquera bien assez tôt.

Marchbanks rit bruyamment.

\- J'en doute ! lança-t-elle. Je l'ai testé moi-même quand il passait ses A.S.P.I.C.s ! Il a fait des choses avec sa baguette que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant !

\- J'ai cru comprendre que certains des étudiants qui sont censés passer leurs examens sont actuellement victimes des Mages des Ombres, commenta un autre examinateur.

\- Oui, c'est malheureux, minauda Ombrage.

\- Vous pouvez sûrement convaincre les Mages de les laisser passer leur examen, suggéra bruyamment Marchbanks. Vous _êtes_ responsable de l'école et des étudiants.

\- Oui, convint un autre examinateur. Vous devez avoir un certain contrôle sur leurs actions.

Ombrage parut soudainement consciente de l'attention particulière qu'ils recevaient des étudiants.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous en discuter en privé ? suggéra-t-elle, conduisant les examinateurs hors de la pièce.

Les murmures éclatèrent parmi les étudiants une fois qu'ils furent partis.

\- Les examinateurs ne connaissent pas les règles des Mages, siffla Hermione avec un regard inquiet dans la direction où ils avaient disparu. Pousser quelqu'un d'autre à enfreindre leurs règles était l'une de leurs conditions pour un Yami no Game.

\- Mais Ombrage est là depuis le premier jour, argumenta Ron. Elle le sait bien. Honnêtement, j'espère qu'elle essayera de les impressionner en essayant de commander l'un des Mages.

\- Et après ? demanda rhétoriquement Hermione. Nous aurons le Ministère entier ici ? Il y aura une guerre totale si cela arrive ! Les Mages le savent probablement et c'est probablement la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas _encore_ été jouée.

Ron posa sa fourchette.

\- Hermione, nous nous sommes entraînés pour la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui toute l'année. Je pense que l'AD va s'intensifier si quelque chose arrive.

\- Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui _pourrait_ arriver, soupira Hermione. Viens, je veux finir de réviser la métamorphose.

* * *

 **Ombrage**

Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur de son bureau, Ombrage permit à un sourire plus confiant d'éclairer ses traits. Quand il n'y avait personne pour la contredire, elle pouvait tisser ses histoires beaucoup plus facilement.

\- S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, invita-t-elle les examinateurs. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Le thé serait bien, dit Marchbanks. La journée a été assez longue.

\- Bien sûr.

Ombrage s'occupa elle-même de préparer la tasse.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas postée dans le bureau du directeur ? demanda l'un des examinateurs, regardant autour de lui légèrement dégoûté par tout le rose et les chats.

\- Eh bien, j'étais déjà installée ici, répondit Ombrage, n'osant pas leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer la gargouille qui gardait la porte. Je n'ai vu aucun intérêt à déménager avant l'année prochaine. Cela causerait de la confusion parmi les étudiants, voyez-vous. Beaucoup d'entre eux viennent me voir pour me parler de leurs problèmes - je suis plus qu'heureuse de les aider. Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour les étudiants de garder un semblant de la normalité.

\- Les étudiants vous font autant confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, chantonna Ombrage. J'aime à penser que je suis la confidente des étudiants et je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux me voient de cette manière. Je pense que certains d'entre eux pourraient même me voir comme une figure maternelle ici.

Elle eut un rire tintant qui ne fut pas partagé par les examinateurs.

\- N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici pour parler des victimes des Mages des Ombres ? demanda un dénommé Tofty. Vous avez sûrement une certaine forme de contrôle sur les Mages et vous pouvez obtenir d'eux qu'ils permettent à ces étudiants de passer leurs examens ? Une fois que vous leur aurez expliqué à quel point ils sont importants pour nous, les sorciers, je suis sûr que les Mages s'y conformeront.

Ombrage était soudain devenue très nerveuse. Elle avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent d'éviter toute confrontation directe avec les Mages depuis le début de l'année, mais ils continuaient à rôder près d'elle, comme un rappel constant de leurs menaces. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler de _l'insensibilité_ et de la _méchanceté_ des Mages, une feuille de papier tomba directement des Ombres devant le professeur Tofty.

Sursautant, le vieux professeur saisit la note.

 _Nous comprenons que l'examen est important pour vous, mais nous n'en avons aussi rien à faire. Leurs âmes resteront dans les Ombres jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent leur jeu de pénalité._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? demanda Tofty.

\- Il semble que ce soit un message des Mages.

Ombrage regarda la note, fulminant intérieurement. Comment osaient-ils écouter cette conversation privée ?!

\- Ils ne les libéreront vraiment pas même pour quelque chose d'aussi important que le B.U.S.E.s ?

\- Ils sont assez stricts avec leurs règles, expliqua Ombrage. Ils font la même chose à quiconque s'oppose à eux. J'en suis à peine sortie indemne les nombreuses fois où je suis intervenue pour protéger les étudiants.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous devrons simplement programmer des tests pour ces victimes, dit un autre examinateur.

\- Je suis sûr que le Ministre sera heureux de permettre cela, leur dit Ombrage, cachant son agacement quant au fait que Potter ne redoublerait pas cette année.

Elle devrait écrire et le dire à Cornelius dès que les examinateurs seraient partis. Cela lui donnerait peut-être assez de temps pour trouver une excuse raisonnable.

* * *

Ils parlèrent un peu plus longtemps des exigences pour surveiller les épreuves et du calendrier. Il fallut attendre neuf heures pour que les examinateurs se rendent dans leurs quartiers provisoires pour la nuit, laissant Ombrage comploter. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, un plan s'était mis en place dans son esprit.

Elle n'aimait _vraiment_ pas le fait que Marchbanks soit toujours une partisane de Dumbledore ou qu'ils semblent tous mépriser le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Si elle pouvait convaincre l'un des Mages de prendre au moins une de leurs âmes, elle pourrait le remplacer et s'assurer que personne d'«indigne» ne passe le test le plus important de sa vie.

Ça devrait marcher. Après tout, les Mages aimaient prendre des âmes, non ? Ils ne refuseraient sûrement pas une demande pour faire quelque chose qu'ils aimaient ? Elle savait que si on lui donnait la permission d'expulser quelqu'un dans l'école sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'une autorité affirmait qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne laisserait pas passer cette opportunité.

La sorcière trapue sortit dans les couloirs sombres, prétextant qu'elle patrouillait au cas où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un. En marchant, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais chaque fois qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle réalisa bientôt que c'était probablement l'un des Mages qui la suivait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'enfreignait pas l'une de leurs précieuses règles. Ils n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'elle _les_ cherchait.

Se moquant intérieurement, elle s'écria :

\- Si l'un des Mages me suit, je veux vous parler.

Rien ne se passa. Peut-être que tout était dans sa tête ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle était si nerveuse avec les examinateurs qu'elle imaginait des choses. Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans ses appartements, pour se heurter immédiatement à une personne. Ombrage laissa échapper un cri surprise et sortit sa baguette avant de réaliser qui était là exactement.

C'était le Mage Seto. Bien que n'étant pas son premier choix, il n'était certainement pas le pire. Elle était sûre que le Pharaon et le Prince rejetteraient simplement son idée et que Bakura ne cachait rien de son aversion pour elle. Mais ce Mage semblait un peu différent. La façon dont il se tenait lui disait qu'il avait l'habitude des responsabilités, quelque chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser à son avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il une minute plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Ombrage retrouva ses esprits et alla droit au but. Aucune raison tourner autour du pot.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je sais que votre espèce aime prendre des âmes, dit-elle, ignorant la façon dont ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère à son phrasé. Je suis prête à travailler avec vous pour vous aider à en obtenir une gratuitement. Une des examinateurs est sur mon chemin et j'ai besoin qu'elle soit écartée. Vous prenez son âme et nous disons à tout le monde qu'elle vous a menacé afin de libérer les cinquième années à l'infirmerie. Personne ne verra la différence.

Le visage de Seto s'assombrit de fureur refoulée.

\- Nous ne prenons pas les âmes des innocents, gronda-t-il.

\- Votre Pharaon ne le saura jamais ! le persuada-t-elle, ne prenant pas garde à sa posture agressive.

\- Ce n'est pas le Pharaon qui fait les règles.

Seto s'avança vers elle.

\- Les Ombres créent les règles.

\- Et qui contrôle les Ombres ? demanda Ombrage en reculant légèrement. Pensez-y simplement : vous pourriez prendre vos propres décisions pour une fois plutôt que de toujours suivre les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous êtes pitoyable, cracha Seto. Nous vous avons avertie au début de l'année que vous n'étiez pas intelligente et que vous ne pourrez pas nous manipuler, et pourtant vous êtes là. À cause de vos propres illusions et la soif désespérée de pouvoir, vous feriez n'importe quoi. Mais ça s'arrête maintenant. _Yami no Game_ !

Ombrage haleta d'horreur alors que les Ombres explosaient autour d'elle, plongeant tout dans l'obscurité. Trois projecteurs s'allumèrent, l'aveuglant temporairement. Quand elle put voir à nouveau, elle remarqua qu'elle se tenait derrière une tribune, comme dans les salles de tribunal moldues. Essayant de s'en éloigner, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas car ses chevilles avaient été menottées au bois. Regardant à sa gauche, elle vit que le Mage qui l'avait amenée ici était également retenu derrière sa propre tribune, une lumière distincte illuminant la sienne.

\- Quel genre de jeu est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans ce jeu, nous sommes jugés. Jugés sur nos propres jugements, commença Seto sans prendre la peine de la regarder. On nous présentera une affaire, y compris tous les détails dont un juge aurait besoin pour rendre un jugement équitable. Trois affaires seront présentés au total. Pour échapper à ce jeu avec votre âme, vous aurez besoin de juger correctement deux des trois cas. Si l'un de nous échoue à accomplir cette tâche, son âme ira nourrir les Ombres.

\- Et vous allez me juger ? demanda Ombrage. Cela ne semble guère juste.

\- Bien sûr que non, se moqua Seto. Je suis en procès aussi. Notre juge approche.

Ombrage jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il regardait pour voir un banc de juge dans les Ombres, sous la troisième lumière. Il était si haut que même le grand Mage à côté d'elle devrait lever les yeux pour regarder celui qui serait assis là. Des pas résonnaient à travers les Ombres alors que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, se rapprochaient. À sa consternation et à son indignation, la silhouette du Pharaon émergea des ténèbres et s'assit sans hésitation.

\- _Il_ va être notre juge ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Ce jeu semble plutôt pencher en votre faveur. Après tout, il va sûrement favoriser son propre...

Elle lutta pour trouver le bon mot.

-... _vassal_.

Les Ombres flamboyèrent la colère à ce mot.

\- Dans ce jeu, le Pharaon ne servira qu'à communiquer avec vous les verdicts des Ombres. _Elles_ sont les vraies juges. Elles sont aussi celles qui créent les affaires que nous jugerons. Et avant que vous commenciez à vous plaindre d''injustice, la coupa Seto alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire exactement cela, les Ombres ne tolèrent rien de tel. Si l'un de nous tente de tricher, elles n'hésiterons pas à arracher nos âmes de nos corps.

Les rouages de l'esprit d'Ombrage se mirent en marche. Si elle pouvait gagner ce jeu, alors elle pourrait éliminer au moins un Mage, fait probablement dévastateur pour le reste d'entre eux, rendant plus facile pour elle de les convaincre de travailler avec - non, _pour_ elle. Tout ce qu'elle devrait faire était de donner la réponse que les Mages voulaient et elle serait libre.

\- Encore une chose avant le début du jeu, dit Seto, interrompant ses pensées. Vous verrez qu'il vous sera impossible d'écrire autre chose que ce que votre cœur reflète.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Ombrage alors que le Pharaon tendait la main vers le marteau, sans doute de commencer la partie.

\- Vous verrez, dit Seto indifférent.

Le Pharaon abaissa le marteau, le son retentissant dans les Ombres. Deux créatures momifiées apparurent au pied du banc, faisant reculer Ombrage de surprise et de dégoût. Ces Mages poussaient à fond cette histoire de «Pharaon». Les momies étaient habillées comme si elles étaient servantes dans le palais du Pharaon dans l'Égypte ancienne.

Le Pharaon ignora tout ce qui se passait au-dessous de lui et parla d'une voix retentissante :

\- Le premier cas qui vous est présenté est le suivant : un jeune sorcier de sang pur accuse son père, un haut guérisseur de Saint-Mangouste, de l'avoir menacé avec des Impardonnables. Il y a des marques sur le jeune sorcier qui soutiennent son histoire, ainsi qu'un test sur la baguette du père qui montre une utilisation d'Impardonnables la semaine précédente, mais rien de plus que ça. Le père nie toujours les revendications avec véhémence. Quel est votre verdict ?

Ombrage le regarda. Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Elle avait évolué assez longtemps dans les tribunaux pour savoir que les Impardonnables n'apparaissaient pas simplement dans les archives magiques d'une baguette sans des mois de pratique. L'enfant devait être en train de mentir. Jetant un coup d'œil au Mage, elle le vit courbé, écrivant le papier devant lui. En supposant qu'elle devait faire la même chose, elle écrivit rapidement son verdict.

\- Mes serviteurs vont m'apporter vos réponses, annonça le Pharaon.

En levant les yeux, elle vit les momies avancer. Révoltée, Ombrage arracha rapidement sa réponse du calepin et l'éloigna d'elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas de contact avec la chose dégoûtante. Le serviteur la ramassa rapidement et retourna à son emplacement précédent. Le papier fut emporté par un brin d'Ombre et livré au Pharaon.

Ombrage retint son souffle tandis que le Pharaon lisait son verdict, son visage illisible. En fait, c'était presque comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre ici.

\- Les Ombres ont déclaré que vous avez tous deux donné un verdict correct, annonça le Pharaon. Le prochain cas est le suivant : un homme est accusé d'avoir tué plusieurs personnes. Des témoins ont dit qu'il avait poursuivi un homme dans une allée occupée avant de tuer tout le monde là-bas. Le corps de l'homme qu'il a chassé n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Ombrage cessa d'écouter à ce stade. Le verdict était clair pour elle. Si tout le monde avait été tué dans la ruelle, alors la seule personne qui était coupable était la dernière en vie. La personne disparue avait probablement réussi à s'échapper à la dernière minute et avait trop peur de se manifester pour le moment.

Satisfaite de sa logique, elle nota sa réponse et attendit avec suffisance. C'était sa deuxième bonne réponse. Le jeu était terminé et elle était libre ! Elle avait battu les Mages à leur propre jeu. Peut-être la respecteraient-ils plus maintenant, peut-être même suivraient ses ordres.

Le serviteur momifié la recueillit et la livra au Pharaon, comme avant. Et comme auparavant, le Pharaon lut les verdicts donnés, ne donnant aucune indication sur ce qu'il pensait. Le Pharaon s'adressa à elle.

\- Dolorès Ombrage.

Elle se redressa, prête à entendre qu'elle était libre de ce jeu.

\- Les Ombres ont décrété que vous avez donné le _mauvais_ verdict. Mage Seto, les Ombres ont décrété que vous avez donné le _bon_ verdict.

\- Comment ? demanda Ombrage. N'importe quel enfant pourrait voir que l'homme qui restait était le coupable ! Les victimes de crimes comme celui-ci sont souvent terrifiées à se manifester !

\- Vous n'avez pas écouté tous les faits, lui dit Seto. Vous avez entendu ce que vous vouliez entendre et une fois que vous aviez décidé de votre réponse, vous avez refusé d'entendre d'autres preuves. Un trait de caractère terrible pour un juge. Les vrais criminels passeront entre les mailles du filet alors que des innocents seront mis derrière les barreaux. Si vous aviez continué à écouter, vous auriez appris que d'autres témoins, présents avant la disparition des deux hommes dans la ruelle, ont vu l'homme disparu commettre un autre crime avant d'être poursuivi par l'autre.

Ombrage se renfrogna à cela. Il avait une chance de plus d'échapper à ce jeu. Elle était sûre de donner aux Mages la réponse qu'ils voulaient. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle perde.

\- Le cas final a été individualisé pour chacun de vous, annonça le Pharaon. Doloràs Ombrage, en tant que joueur ayant le plus en jeu dans ce tour, vous passerez en première. Votre affaire est la suivante : un jeune homme a été accusé d'avoir exécuté un sortilège devant un moldu malgré qu'il soit mineur. C'est un fait bien connu que ce moldu en question connaissait l'existence de la magie avant que l'incident ne se produise. Interrogé, le jeune homme a insisté sur le fait que c'était de la légitime défense. Comment considérez-vous le défendeur ?

Ombrage regarda le Pharaon. Il est clair que c'était le cas de Potter plus tôt cette année. Il existait des circonstances atténuantes à de l'utilisation de la magie, elle le savait. Elle avait envoyé les détraqueurs l'été dernier pour essayer d'expulser Potter. Cela aurait aussi fonctionné si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là pour tout gâcher !

La réponse évidente était "non coupable", mais oh ! Comme elle voulait voir Potter expulser ! Son ennuyeuse habitude de ne pas se conformer aux désirs du Ministère l'avait frustrée plus d'une fois cette année.

La momie commençait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Perdant du temps, elle griffonna «non coupable» et l'arracha. Dans sa hâte cependant, le journal se déchira entre le «non» et le «coupable», laissant sa réponse : «coupable». Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse réparer son erreur, la momie saisit la note et la rendit au Pharaon.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous ne seriez pas capable de répondre autre chose que votre véritable opinion, déclara le Mage Seto, l'œil sur la baguette étrange qu'il tenait brillant. Vous avez eu une chance de vous racheter avec votre dernier jugement, mais votre cœur a parlé pour vous. Pour votre peine, vous serez jugé par tous ceux que vous avez mal jugés. Votre destin est entre leurs mains jusqu'à ce que vous débarrassiez votre cœur de ses mauvais choix ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fatigués de vous. Après ce qui viendra en premier, votre âme sera pesée avec une plume de Maât. Si vous passez tous les jugements, alors seulement vous serez en mesure de revenir au monde.

Des centaines et des centaines de visages apparurent. Elfes, centaures, géants, moldus, loups-garous, sang-mêlé, enfants, riches et pauvres. Ombrage essaya de battre en retraite mais elle était toujours attachée à la tribune. Alors que la foule se rapprochait, elle laissa échapper un cri horrifié.

* * *

Quand l'école s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, personne n'avait vraiment remarqué l'absence d'Ombrage au petit-déjeuner. Les cinquième années étaient trop occupées à regarder nerveusement les surveillants pour remarquer ce qu'ils avaient à la bouche. Le personnel semblait aussi indifférent, bien qu'ils jetaient des coups d'œil vers les portes comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle entre à tout moment.

En fait, seuls les personnes qui semblaient concernées par l'absence de la directrice étaient les surveillants eux-mêmes. L'un approcha McGonagall.

\- Le professeur Ombrage est-elle habituellement si en retard le matin ?

\- Non, dit McGonagall avec raideur. Peut-être qu'elle a simplement perdu la notion du temps ce matin ?

\- J'espère qu'elle se souviendra que le test commence dans quelques heures...

Un léger cri résonna dans le château, atteignant à peine la Grande Salle. Les oreilles des professeurs se redressèrent mais personne ne bougea de son siège et, bientôt, tout le monde revint à ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Professeur McGonagall !

Une sixième année courut dans la salle à la hâte, rappelant à tout le monde la façon dont le professeur Quirrel avait fait irruption, il y a cinq ans de cela, à Halloween.

\- Professeur !

McGonagall regarda par-dessus le haut de ses lunettes l'étudiante.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent que vous veniez ici en courant et en criant, Miss Jackson ?

\- C'est le professeur Ombrage, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment. Les Mages l'ont joué !

La salle devint mortellement silencieuse. Est-ce que c'était finalement arrivé ? Ombrage avait-elle enfin franchi la ligne avec les Mages ? Était-elle enfin partie ? Étaient-ils saufs maintenant ou est-ce que tout le Ministère allait envahir l'école ?

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle. L'un d'eux vous l'a-t-il dit ?

\- Non, m'dame, répliqua Jackson. Elle est allongée au milieu du couloir...

Cela ne ressemblait pas aux Mages. Habituellement, ils déplaçaient au moins leurs victimes devant l'infirmerie afin que Mme Pomfresh puisse les emmener à la première heure le matin. Ils n'avaient jamais laissé leurs victimes à l'air libre auparavant. McGonagall se leva brusquement.

\- Montrez-moi, demanda-t-elle.

Elle suivie l'étudiante hors de la pièce.

Tous les autres dans la Grande Salle attendirent environ une demi-seconde avant de se précipiter à leur suite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'endroit où Ombrage était étendue sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir et murmurant des bêtises. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants s'enfuirent sur les lieux. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Mrs Pomfresh ait tenu à l'écart les visiteurs.

\- Préfets, réussit finalement à dire McGonagall. Conduisez vos maisons à la Grande Salle et restez-y jusqu'à mon retour.

Ron et Hermione se mirent immédiatement en branle parmi les Gryffondors, les éloignant de la scène. Une fois que tout le monde de retour à la Grande Salle, le préfet-en-chef ferma les portes, faisant en sorte que personne ne parte. Des chuchotements et des rumeurs éclatèrent parmi les étudiants à propos de ce qui venait d'être découvert.

\- Harry ne faisait pas ça quand nous sommes allés le voir, murmura Ron à Hermione. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est normal ou c'est juste quelque chose que les Mages ont fait à Ombrage ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. C'était assez tordu de la part des Mages de la laisser là comme ça.

\- Tu crois que c'était Bakura ? Il semble être du genre à faire ça. D'ailleurs, il la déteste depuis le début de l'année.

\- Aucun d'eux n'a été particulièrement amical avec elle, lui rappela Hermione. Je me demande si McGonagall va prendre le contrôle de l'école maintenant ? Elle est censée être la directrice adjointe mais le Ministère l'a destituée quand Dumbledore est parti.

\- Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudra pour que les nouvelles parviennent au Ministère et qu'ils nous envoient encore plus d'hommes ici ? demanda sombrement Ron.

Les mots d'Hermione de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Hermione soupira de résignation.

\- Pas longtemps... Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver juste avant les B.U.S.E.s ?!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, pendant que Mme Pomfresh préparait un lit pour Ombrage, une des autres victimes remua légèrement. Personne ne remarqua son mouvement dans l'infirmerie à part une paire d'yeux violets qui le regardaient attentivement depuis les Ombres.

Il y avait une aura familière venant du garçon, mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. À ce moment-là, le propriétaire des yeux était presque certain de ce que c'était, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait. Il faudrait maintenant de détruire la dernière partie de l'âme de Voldemort en dehors du corps de l'hôte, mais il ne savait pas comment cela affecterait l'adolescent dans son état actuel. Le corps du garçon pourrait ne pas survivre ; ou au moins son esprit. L'option la plus sûre était que le garçon se réveille et puis de faire l'extraction l'âme supplémentaire.

Le Prince soupira. Yami et Seto n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié avec leurs adversaires, alors il devait attendre patiemment. Mais son heure allait bientôt arriver. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps à attendre pour avoir des réponses…


	39. Bataille au Ministère

**Chapitre 38 :** **Bataille au Ministère**

Aucun courrier n'entrait ou ne sortait de Poudlard, grâce aux Mages. En tant que tel, le Ministère n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Ombrage et ne savait pas comment envoyer un autre enseignant, ni même lancer une enquête. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait revenir et les Mages refusaient d'aider.

McGonagall avait succédé en tant que directrice au soulagement des étudiants, particulièrement des cinquièmes années. Ils n'auraient pas le Ministère envahissant l'école pendant leurs examens. Le fait de savoir que McGonagall était en charge avait vraiment aidé les cinquième années à se détendre parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'aurait pas de favoris et ne rendrait pas certains élèves nerveux. Ceux qui faisaient partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale boudaient parce qu'ils avaient été dépouillés de leurs privilèges.

- _Il semblerait que Potter se réveillera avant la fin des examens_ , dit Yami à Yûgi quelques jours plus tard.

Ils supervisaient les examens pratiques de Sortilèges depuis les Ombres.

\- _Je ne suis pas surpris_ , commenta Yûgi. _La bataille finale approche rapidement et la vision de Shizu a dit qu'il serait là._

Il se tut, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de la bataille finale... de _sa_ dernière bataille.

Yami l'étudia attentivement.

\- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu agis étrangement ces derniers temps._

\- _Ah oui ?_ demanda Yûgi, surpris, en se maudissant intérieurement.

Yami ne _pouvait_ pas savoir ce qui allait se passer pendant la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais Yûgi _savait_ que s'il n'était pas à cette bataille, plus d'un Mage serait en grave danger.

Yami acquiesça.

\- _Tu as été distant ces derniers temps et je peux dire que tu as gardé quelques pensées hors de mon atteinte. Pas que je veuille envahir ta vie privée, c'est juste un peu étrange de ta part. De plus, tu deviens silencieux chaque fois que la bataille finale est mentionnée._

Yûgi décidé de poursuivre avec une demi-vérité.

\- _Si la vision d'Shizu est correcte, alors il y aura la mort là-bas. Et si nous ne pouvons pas empêcher une mort, alors, à quel point notre ennemi est-il vraiment puissant cette fois ? Sommes-nous vraiment préparés pour cela ?_

\- _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de voir des gens mourir_ , dit Yami d'un air réconfortant. _Aucun d'entre nous n'aime particulièrement ça, et c'est pire pour toi en tant que hikari, mais parfois c'est inévitable. Tu le sais. Nous ne pouvons que faire de notre mieux pour nous assurer que cela n'arrive pas. Au moins, nous serons tous saufs. Shizu croit que si quelqu'un meurt, ce sera un sorcier_.

\- _Et si elle a tord ?_ demanda tranquillement Yûgi.

Si doucement, Yami ne l'entendit presque pas.

Mais il l'entendit. Le Pharaon se tourna vers le Prince les yeux écarquillés.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Et si c'était vraiment l'un d'entre nous qui mourrait ?_ répéta Yûgi sans croiser les yeux de son double sombre. _Et si Shizu avait tort avec ses soupçons ? Elle a dit que tout était brumeux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. Et si c'était l'un de nous qu'elle avait vu mourir?_

\- _Ce n'est pas l'un de nous_ , dit fermement Yami, refusant de croire le contraire. _Lse Ombres nous protège et aucune sorcellerie ne peut vaincre les Ombres._

Yûgi eut un faible sourire.

\- _Bien sûr_ , approuva-t-il.

\- _Tout ira bien._

Yami ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux, provoquant une grimace joueuse chez Yûgi. Yami fut soulagé de voir le rictus espiègle revenir à Yûgi. Bakura ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit que Yûgi ruminait. À présent, la question était : depuis combien de temps Yûgi habitait-il des pensées comme ça ? Ce n'était pas sain pour un hikari de penser comme ça très longtemps.

Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'examen qui avait lieu. Un souvenir de son cauchemar où Yûgi s'était retourné contre eux s'imposa dans son esprit. En jetant un regard à son hikari du coin de l'œil, il se demanda si cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve né de son inquiétude pour le secret de Yûgi, ou la préfiguration d'un événement à venir. Un hikari pourrait-il devenir sombre comme ça ?

Yami décida qu'ils s'en occuperaient quand ils seraient de retour chez eux et qu'ils auraient amplement le temps d'arranger les choses. Peut-être que Yûgi avait juste passé trop de temps avec Bakura depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Il aurait une conversation avec le voleur plus tard.

* * *

Harry flottait à travers les ténèbres, engourdi par tout ce qui l'entourait. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était le sentiment d'indignation qu'il ressentait chaque fois que ses secrets les plus sombres étaient déterrés et jetés au visage. Il semblait y en avoir beaucoup pendant qu'il était ici. Les Ombres lui lançaient des accusations et des jugements basés uniquement sur les apparences.

 _Non ! Non ! Non !_ cria Harry intérieurement alors qu'il était frappé par une autre accusation. _Vous ne savez rien de cette situation ! J'ai fait ce que je devais faire !_

Il fut frappé en réalisant que ce devait être comment le Pharaon s'était senti quand il l'avait confronté. Bien sûr, il savait auparavant que tout le monde avait des secrets et des passés dont ils n'aimaient pas parler mais, jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris.

Une lumière apparut soudainement devant lui, le faisant sortir de son état d'engourdissement. C'était la première lumière qu'il voyait depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Désespérant attiré par la lumière, il se dirigea vers elle en se demandant si c'était son moyen de sortir de son jeu de pénalité.

La lumière l'entourait, mais quand elle mourut, il n'était pas là où il s'attendait être. Il s'attendait à se réveiller à l'infirmerie car c'est là que toutes les victimes de Yami no Game étaient amenées. Au lieu de cela, il était dans un couloir familier qu'il a reconnu comme conduisant au Département des Mystères.

Ignorant cette étrangeté et voulant simplement atteindre la porte cette fois, Harry se précipita dans le couloir. Étonnamment, la porte s'ouvrit pour lui. Il se retrouva dans une pièce remplie d'étagères qui contenaient des centaines de sphères de verre.

Il s'avança jusqu'à atteindre la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept seulement pour voir une figure familière se tordant sur le sol. Quand Harry parla, ce fut d'une voix aiguë et froide :

- _Prends-la pour moi... Je ne peux pas la toucher, mais toi tu peux..._

Le personnage au sol remua un peu, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour faire ce que Harry demandait. Il leva sa baguette.

\- _Crucio_!

L'homme laissa échapper un horrible cri alors que le sortilège le frappait et le faisait convulser de douleur.

\- J'attends, dit Harry de sa voix glacée.

\- Vous devez d'abord me tuer, dit l'homme d'un air de défi, en levant la tête et révélant son identité.

Sirius.

\- Oh, je le ferai... à la fin. Mais d'abord tu vas la chercher pour moi. Crois-moi quand je dis que tu n'as pas encore ressenti de douleur...

Harry leva sa baguette pour lancer un autre maléfice.

Quelqu'un cria et il se réveilla pour se retrouver dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh tira précipitamment les rideaux autour de son lit.

\- Mr Potter, dit-elle avec urgence. Vous allez bien ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, haletant. Il devait être celui qui avait crié. Mais ce n'était pas important en ce moment. Voldemort avait Sirius et il devait le rejoindre.

\- J'ai besoin de parler aux Mages, dit-il au lieu de répondre en essayant de sortir du lit.

Il n'alla pas très loin avait que Mme Pomfresh ne le repousse dans son lit.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas ausculté, dit-elle fermement. Vous êtes resté comme mort depuis que vous êtes là et vous vous réveillez tout à coup en hurlant. Je dois vous examiner avant de vous libérer.

\- Je vais bien, tenta d'insister Harry. Je dois parler aux Mages !

\- Les Mages supervisent actuellement les examens des B.U.S.E.s, dit la matrone. Il faudra un moment avant de pouvoir les voir de toute façon.

Harry se figea. C'était déjà l'époque des B.U.S.E.s ? Combien de temps avait-il manqué ? En outre, combien d'examens avait-il manqué jusqu'ici ? Allait-il devoir redoubler sa cinquième année ?

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Mme Pomfresh déclara :

\- Les examinateurs ont déjà pris des dispositions pour que toutes les cinquièmes années de l'infirmerie aient des examens de rattrapage au moment de leur réveil. Les examens sont presque terminés. Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour le moment.

Oh comme il a souhaité que ce soit vrai. Chaque minute qu'il passait assis ici était une autre minute où Sirius était en danger.

Les Ombres se mouvèrent sur le mur et le Pharaon émergea d'elle.

\- Pharaon, dit précipitamment Harry, soulagé qu'il se soit montré et ignorant des questions qui brûlaient dans son esprit au sujet de la _raison_ pour laquelle le Pharaon était là maintenant. Voldemort. Il a capturé Sirius au Département des Mystères. Vous devez me laisser aller le sauver.

Le Pharaon haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- Je vois que ta pénalité n'a rien fait pour ta témérité. Peut-être une autre fois alors.

Il se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Si vous pouviez nous donner quelques minutes. Je suis sûr que je peux évaluer l'état de Mr Potter beaucoup mieux que vous en ce moment car il _revenait_ tout juste de son jeu de pénalité.

Insultée, mais pas complètement surprise par l'insolence du Mage, l'infirmière se retourna. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry essaya à nouveau.

\- Vous devez me laisser sauver Sirius, plaida-t-il. Voldemort le détient dans le Département des Mystères. Je l'ai vu.

Les sourcils du Pharaon se froncèrent.

\- Que veux-tu dire par «tu l'as vu» ?

\- Une vision, expliqua Harry dans une course. Voldemort et moi avons une connexion à cause de ma cicatrice. Parfois, je peux voir ce qu'il fait.

\- Tu n'es pas un voyant, lui dit le Pharaon en le considérant attentivement. Viens avec moi. Nous allons vérifier ce que tu as vu.

Soulagé d'être pris au sérieux, Harry bondit hors du lit et suivit les Mages hors de l'infirmerie, remarquant à peine qu'ils passaient devant le Professeur Ombrage. Alors qu'ils avançaient, le Pharaon le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu devrais te changer d'abord, dit-il finalement après avoir considéré Harry. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de nos affaires.

Harry baissa les yeux et réalisa avec embarras qu'il portait un pyjama. Il fit un rapide détour par les dortoirs de Gryffondor pour changer. Il rencontra Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Ils bondirent à sa vue.

\- Harry! s'exclama Hermione, l'enveloppant d'un une étreinte capable de briser des os. Tu es réveillé !

\- Content de te voir mec, salua Ron une fois qu'il fut libéré d'Hermione.

\- Vous aussi, dit sincèrement Harry. Mais je dois me dépêcher et me changer. Voldemort a Sirius.

\- Quoi ?!

Ron se dépêcha de monter les escaliers après que son ami, Hermione sur les talons.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Je l'ai vu avant que je ne me réveille, répondit Harry, en attrapant les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva, ignorant le fait qu'Hermione était dans la pièce même si elle avait le dos tourné. Le Pharaon semble me croire à présent. Enfin, assez qu'il vérifie ce que j'ai vu.

\- Comment a-t-il l'intention de faire ça ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

\- Sais pas, répondit Harry en tapotant sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait se retourner. Mais à ce stade, je m'en fous. Je vais le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Nous viendrons avec toi, déclara la jeune fille avec détermination. Nous t'avons déjà perdu. Tu es stupide si tu penses que nous te laissons encore t'éloigner de notre champ de vision.

\- Voldemort sera là. Ce sera dangereux, prévint Harry, dévalant les marches.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

* * *

Yami réprima un grondement de frustration alors qu'il ne conduisait pas si doucement que ça les sorciers à travers les Ombres vers le Ministère. Comment, au nom de Râ, s'étaient-ils retrouvés avec _six_ adolescents venant combattre avec eux ?

' _Parce que deux d'entre eux sont des amis de Potter, deux d'entre eux ont entendu leur conversation alors qu'ils partaient, et Luna était déjà avec nous'_ répondit Yûgi effrontément, bien que Yami put entendre la tension sous-jacente dans sa voix.

 _'Oui, mais_ pourquoi _avons-nous accepté pour les laisser venir avec nous ?'_

 _'Parce que Shizu l'a dit ?'_

 _'Tu marques un point'_ concéda Yami.

Après une brève conversation en égyptien, Shizu avait dit que s'ils ne venaient pas, un sort peut-être encore pire les attendait au Ministère. Cela avait crispé Yami qui voulait que rien n'arrive à ses amis. _Quand suis-je devenu si insensible que je sacrifierais les autres sans hésitation pour sauver ma famille ?_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même, gardant soigneusement sa pensée de Yûgi.

Pourtant, tous ces enfants semblaient accepter les dangers auxquels ils étaient confrontés, sans même les connaître, pour sauver une personne qui pouvait être ou ne pas être retenue en captivité, simplement parce que Potter insistait pour que ce soit fait. En fait, Potter avait essayé de les convaincre tous de rester en arrière, mais ils avaient été inflexibles.

 _'Ils me rappellent nous quand nous avions leur âge'_ dit Yûgi, captant les dernières pensées de Yami. _'Je suis heureux qu'il existe encore des amitiés comme celle-là.'_

 _'Moi aussi, Hikari'_ admit Yami.

\- _Comment allons-nous détruire Voldemort s'il y a encore une partie d'âme dans la nature_ , demanda Ryô, laissant les sorciers confus.

Mais aucun des Mages ne s'en souciait.

\- _J'ai une assez bonne idée d'où se trouve la dernière pièce_ , dit Yûgi en jetant un coup d'œil vers Potter. _Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire en toute sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de son jeu et nous avons été en mouvement depuis que cela s'est produit._

\- _Cela expliquerait le comportement étrange de l'Anneau_ , dit Bakura. _Si l'âme de Voldemort manquante est une personne vivante, elle pourrait se cacher derrière l'identité de cette personne._

\- _Nous ne nous en inquiéterons pas maintenant,_ décida Yami. _Cela nous ferait perdre du temps dans les Ombres et les sorciers commencent à faiblir._

Les sorciers commençaient en effet à traîner un peu des pieds. Bien que la présence des Mages les ait protégés des effets immédiats des Ombres, étant non habitués, ce n'était toujours pas bon pour eux.

- _J'espère qu'on aura un moment quand on arrivera à s'en occuper,_ dit Yûgi avec optimisme. _Marek, peux-tu jeter notre sort pendant que nous bougeons ?_

Marek hocha la tête et commença à marmonner le sort sous son souffle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry à haute voix. Il n'a pas fallu autant de temps pour atteindre le Square Grimmauld à Noël.

\- Les niveaux inférieurs du Ministère ont plusieurs pièges à éviter, lui dit calmement Shizu. Simples pour nous, mais peut-être pas pour vous. Mieux vaut trouver le meilleur chemin pour ne pas perdre de temps ou d'énergie plus tard.

\- Oh, regardez ! dit joyeusement Bakura alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Tom a offert un buffet pour les Ombres !

Effectivement, les mangemorts étaient en train d'envahir le Ministère, manifestement en attendant que quelqu'un arrive. Mais maintenant, les Mages faisaient face à un dilemme : que faire des adolescents ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser dans les Ombres, ils seraient détruits en un instant et les monstres ne pouvaient les garder que si les Mages n'étaient pas présents. S'ils les emmenaient sur le champ de bataille, on ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. De plus, l'espoir qu'ils avaient espéré de détruire le dernier morceau de Voldemort s'était envolé.

Yami laissa échapper un grondement de mécontentement dans le coin où ils avaient reculé.

\- _Yûgi. À la première occasion, cache-toi quelque part avec Potter et détruits le dernier morceau._

Yûgi hocha la tête avec détermination.

\- Vous, les enfants, avez déjà été sur un champ de bataille avant ? demanda Bakura.

Ils secouèrent nerveusement la tête. Ils s'entraînaient depuis un moment pour ça, mais maintenant que cela arrivait, le stress les gagnait.

\- Ne restez pas immobiles, continua le Mage. Quoi que vous fassiez, ne restez pas immobiles. Si tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de courir, alors courez. Restez immobile, et vous êtes morts. Il y aura du sang et il y aura des morts. Acceptez ça maintenant parce que ça va arriver. Si la personne à côté de vous meurt, je m'en fiche si c'est votre putain de mère, continuez à vous battre. Le deuil vient après que la bataille soit gagnée.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête avec une détermination variable, même s'ils étaient tous confus quant à la raison pour laquelle Bakura leur disait ces choses. S'ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils pourraient penser qu'il se souciait réellement de leur bien-être. Harry, pour sa part, était définitivement confus à propos de ce qui se passait.

\- Allons-y, dit le Pharaon en bondissant hors des Ombres, suivi de près par sa Cour et traînant les sorciers avec eux.

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser dès qu'ils furent repérés.

\- _Stupéfix_! hurla Harry à un mangemort, réussissant à trouver une ouverture dans tous les sorts tirés par les deux camps.

Alors que le groupe se séparait lentement de la bataille, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le Prince semblait se battre pour rester près de lui.

\- _Crucio_ !

Le sortilège fila vers Ron, qui réussit à peine à l'éviter, plus par chance que par adresse.

\- _Reducto_ ! riposta Ginny, son sortilège frappant les étagères, les faisant s'abattre sur les combattants.

Plongeant pour se mettre à l'écart des débris qui tombaient, Harry se retrouva séparé de ses amis, bien qu'il réussît à rester dans le camp des Mages.

\- Nous devons aller les aider ! hurla Harry par dessus la bataille aux Mages, lança un autre sort à un autre mangemort.

Cela semblait être sans fin.

\- Inquiète-toi pour toi, gronda Bakura. Nous sommes ceux qu'ils veulent, donc tes amis sont plus en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi vous ? haleta Harry, esquivant un sortilège qui passa dangereusement près de lui.

\- Moins de questions, plus de combats, intervint Marek.

Les Mages avaient tous des techniques de combat différentes, mais chacune était aussi efficace que la suivante. Ils ne faisaient rien comme en mars quand l'école avait été attaquée. Bakura s'appuyait fortement sur les techniques d'assassinat qu'il avait apprises dans l'Égypte Ancienne et perfectionnées au cours des cinq cents dernières années. Marek utilisait l'Oeil pour anticiper les attaques et les contrer avec ses propres sortilèges des Ombres. Shizu utilisait le Collier pour lui dire quelles attaques venaient et d'où elles venaient pour esquiver en conséquence. Elle appelait aussi des esprit de monstres pour l'aider à se battre. Seto désarmait les mangemorts et les coups de poing frappaient chacun d'eux. Ryô se tenait plutôt immobile, laissant les Ombres absorber les attaques et utilisant la Balance pour appeler les Vers Géants afin de dévorer tous les mangemorts qui étaient trop proches.

\- _Dumbledore est presque là_ , annonça Yami. _Il amène du renfort..._

\- _Maudit vieillard_ , grogna Seto. _Ils vont se mettre en travers de notre chemin_.

\- _Envoie les autres rassembler les autres enfants pour les emmener au château_ , ordonna Shizu. _Le vieil homme doit rester ici._

Yami hocha la tête et transmit rapidement les ordres à Mana et Mahado qui furent prompts à les exécuter.

Harry ignora la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester à l'écart des Mages, se défendre et riposter avec ses propres sorts. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que les combats venaient d'une autre direction. Ce n'est que lorsque Dumbledore franchit concrètement le mur des mangemorts que Harry réalisa que plus d'aide était arrivée.

\- Professeur ! s'écria Harry, sincèrement heureux de voir le directeur pour la première fois depuis l'été.

\- Bonjour, Harry, le salua Dumbledore, assommant un autre mangemort. Je suis surpris de voir que les Mages vous ont permis de venir à cette bataille.

\- C'était ça ou le laisser lui et ses amis trouver une méthode plus dangereuse pour venir ici, gronda Seto au vieil homme en poignardant un mangemort alors qu'il passait. Potter et ses amis auraient été plus en danger s'ils avaient trouvé leur propre chemin.

Les nombres de mangemorts commençaient à diminuer, bien qu'ils soient encore largement surpassés en nombre. Les Ombres continuaient à avaler les corps morts et sans âme pour donner aux Mages plus de marge de manœuvre.

\- _Il est en route !_ annonça soudainement Shizu au son de la bataille.

Les autres n'ont pas eu à demander qui.

\- _C'est maintenant ou jamais, Yûgi_ , gronda Bakura, déchiquetant encore un autre mangemort. _La dernière pièce doit être détruite avant que le corps de l'hôte puisse l'être._

Yûgi hocha la tête avec détermination et se précipita vers Potter qui se battait.

\- Potter, viens là, dit-il d'un ton pressant alors que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux.

\- Quoi - ? fit Harry, confus, alors qu'il était tiré de force par le Mage.

\- Fais-moi confiance, fut tout ce que dit Yûgi en cassant la corde qui tenait la Clé autour de son cou et en plaçant le bout sur la tête de l'adolescent.

En le tournant, Yûgi entra dans son esprit.

Les Mages devaient donner du crédit aux mages noirs : ils avaient réussi à isoler chacun d'entre eux. Mais, même en infériorité numérique d'au moins vingt pour un, les Mages continuaient à gagner et à repousser les mangemorts.

\- Que fait-il ? demanda Dumbledore à Yami en voyant Yûgi et Harry sur le côté et lança un sort à un mangemort en fuite.

\- Il détruit le dernier morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, répondit Yami, appelant un Insecte Mangeur d'Hommes pour envoyer un autre mangemort aux Ombres.

Essayant de les passer pour protéger la paire exposée.

Ce n'était pas facile car les mangemorts continuaient à grouiller.

\- _Combien de personnes Tom a-t-il convaincues de le rejoindre ?_ se plaignit Marek alors qu'une autre âme était traînée dans les Ombres.

\- _Tu sais ce qu'il essaie de faire, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Bakura à Yami.

\- _Oui,_ grogna Yami, mécontent du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder à Yûgi. _Il veut que nous nous fatiguions pour que nous nous rendions ou soyons plus faciles à battre._

\- _Alors il est encore plus idiot que nous pensions_ , dit Ryô. _Il devrait savoir que personne ne reste assis pendant cinq cents années sans en sortir avec une incroyable endurance._

\- _Juste une autre erreur de jugement de sa part_ , intervint Seto.

Finalement, Voldemort décida de faire son apparition, mettant momentanément un terme aux combats alors que les mangemorts s'arrêtaient et se rendaient instantanément aux côtés de leur maître.

\- Regardez qui a finalement décidé de se montrer, se moqua Bakura. Le soi-disant «Seigneur des Ténèbres» !

\- Les Mages des Ombres, siffla froidement Voldemort. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons.

\- Par Râ ! s'exclama Marek. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton nez ?

Les Mages sourirent ; ils attendaient ça depuis un moment.

Voldemort lança un regard noir au Mage, qui le regarda avec un sourcil levé moqueur, et continua:

\- C'est tellement dommage que vous ayez décidé d'agir contre moi avant que nous puissions nous asseoir et parler. Nous aurions pu faire de _grandes choses_ ensemble. Faire ployer le monde à notre volonté !

\- Vous ne savez évidemment pas grand-chose de nous, dit Seto. Nous avons déjà ce pouvoir, mais nous choisissons de ne pas l'utiliser.

\- Alors c'est du gâchis ! siffla Voldemort, enragé. Il sera mien !

Il se recroquevilla soudainement, griffant la poitrine de douleur.

\- Impossible, haleta-t-il. Il y en avait un autre ?

Il leva les yeux vers Yûgi et Harry qui cillaient et secouaient la tête après être sortis de la chambre des âmes de Harry.

\- _Avada Kedavra_! Hurla-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur Harry, espérant tuer le garçon comme un acte final.

Alors que le rayon vert se rapprochait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour le bloquer. Les réflexes de Yûgi étaient plus rapides et il repoussa le garçon. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'il était maintenant sur son chemin et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour lever un bouclier. Le rayon meurtrier frappa le Prince et le propulsa en arrière. Instantanément, Yami sentit une déchirure dans sa poitrine qui le fit tomber à genoux alors que les Mages étaient choqués, la vision que Yûgi avait cachée de leurs souvenirs avant que l'école ne commence les frappant comme une tonne de briques et en réalisant ce que Yûgi avait fait.

Voldemort se mit à rire.

\- Je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait ce qu'ils prétendaient être impossible ! jubila-t-il à ses disciples. J'ai tué un Mage des Ombres!

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire et pousser des cris devant les Mages choqués, tirant cinq des six hors de leur transe, enragés. Yami était toujours à quatre pattes, le visage caché par sa tête et ses cheveux.

\- Fils de pute ! hurla Bakura, prêt à attaquer physiquement le sorcier.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, la foudre fendit les Ombres et la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en fut recouverte. Les Ombres étaient plus sombres que tous les autres, à tel point que la seule lumière provenait de la lueur des Objets du Millénium. Les Mages regardèrent Yami qui, bien qu'étant sur le sol, rayonnait le pouvoir pur. Il y eut un autre flash, et Yami réapparut, portant ses vêtements égyptiens. Cape rouge et poitrine nue. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, l'image disparut.

Lentement, Yami se leva, les yeux toujours cachés par ses cheveux. Il avait l'air énervé et positivement mortel.

\- Tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas du faire ça, dit Marek en s'éloignant prudemment du roi, sachant à quel point Yami était protecteur avec Yûgi.

Si quelqu'un l'attrapait seulement avec un peu trop de force, il était là. Le Pharaon s'était un peu amélioré au fil du temps, mais les Mages frissonnaient pour la personne qui avait _tué_ l'hikari. Même Voldemort semblait réaliser que le Pharaon était enragé et que c'était une _mauvaise_ chose pour lui. Harry, qui s'était déplacé à côté de Dumbledore, se rendit compte que, même si le Pharaon avait été en colère juste avant son propre jeu, ce n'était _rien_ comparé à ce niveau de colère. Le Pharaon avait l'air absolument meurtrier.

\- Tu as scellé ton destin, cracha Yami, ses yeux si pleins de haine qu'il faisait de Bakura dans un mauvais jour comme une option préférable.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça avant. Il croisa ses avant-bras devant lui et commença à chanter en ancien égyptien.

\- Qu'est-il en train de faire ? demanda doucement Harry à Dumbledore.

La dernière fois qu'il a été témoin de la foudre dans les Ombres, une énorme créature était sortie et avait complètement détruit l'ennemi. Il n'avait aucune idée si cette créature pouvait ou serait invoquée maintenant étant donné que, la dernière fois, qu'il semblait que le Pharaon travaillait avec le Prince pour l'invoquer.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Harry, admit Dumbledore.

Apparemment, les Mages si, car ils réagirent. Ryô, Marek et Seto s'installèrent pour former une barrière devant les deux sorciers tandis que Shizu et Bakura s'installaient là où Yûgi restait immobile.

\- Que fait-il ? répéta Harry aux Mages qui se tenaient maintenant devant lui.

\- Il appelle les Dieux, répondit fermement Seto, tressaillant alors qu'un autre coup de foudre frappait dangereusement près d'eux, seulement arrêté par le bouclier tenu par les Mages.

Harry allait demandé de quels dieux il parlait, mais Yami avait cessé de chanter et tenait à présente une main levée, appelant trois autres éclairs derrière lui. Ils laissèrent les trois Dieux Égyptiens à leur place. _Tous_ avaient l'air en colère.

\- Il a tué l'Héritier, gronda Yami, s'adressant aux deux dragons et à Obélisk, les faisant rugir bruyamment de colère. Lui et ses partisans ne méritent pas de pitié. Annihilez-les. Déchirez leurs âmes en lambeaux et dispersez-les parmi les Ombres.

Voldemort, terrifié, tenta de s'enfuir alors que les Dieux préparaient leurs attaques, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où aller dans les Ombres. Les Dieux libérèrent leurs attaques, émettant une lumière aveuglante et une onde de choc si forte que les Magesdurent utiliser leurs Objets du Millénium pour se protéger ainsi que les deux sorciers. Voldemort hurla de douleur alors que les attaques le déchiraient et que ses mangemorts désintégraient. Quand la lumière disparut, Voldemort et les mangemorts avaient disparu, tout comme les Dieux, laissant derrière eux un Pharaon féroce.


	40. Avènement des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 39 :** **Avènement des Ténèbres**

Yami attendit juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants improbables avant de courir vers Bakura qui berçait soigneusement le Prince, essayant vainement de lui donner son énergie dans l'espoir que la vie lui reviendrait. Dissipant les Ombres au passage, il courut se jeter à genoux, dans l'espoir désespéré que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai, mais les larmes dans les yeux de Shizu et de Bakura n'étaient pas porteuses de bonnes nouvelles. D'autant plus que Bakura ne pleurait _jamais_. Yami prit soigneusement le jeune homme des bras de Bakura, faisant son propre examen alors que les autres Mages se rassemblaient autour de lui, avant de baisser la tête et de sangloter. Harry et Dumbledore se tenaient sur le côté, à une distance respectueuse, regardant la scène et se demandant si les Mages allaient les blâmer.

\- _Il le savait_ , s'étouffa Yami. _Il nous a caché le souvenir de la vision._

\- _Oui_ , confirma Bakura, observant tristement le Prince et tirant un Ryô désemparé près de lui. _Il a dit que cela t'empêcherait te concentrer durant le reste de l'année. Alors il l'a caché, pour porter le fardeau lui-même._

\- _Comment le sais-tu ?_ Demanda doucement Ryô à son yami à travers ses larmes.

\- _Je l'ai surpris la nuit où il l'a fait_ , admit Bakura. _Je l'ai convaincu qu'il devrait y avoir au moins une personne à qui il pourrait parler si cela devenait trop lourd. Il est venu me voir plus d'une fois._

 _\- Votre «projet secret»_ demanda Yami.

Bakura acquiesça.

 _\- Nous nous sommes entrainés, travaillant sur le souvenir de la vision de Yugi pour essayer d'éviter ça. Nous avions besoin d'une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il te bloquait parfois son esprit. Pour le bien que ça nous a fait..._

 _\- Bien sûr. C'est typique de lui._

Yami parvint à esquisser un sourire triste.

 _\- Toujours inquiet pour tout le monde sauf pour lui._

 _\- Il a appris ça de toi, tu sais,_ dit tristement Marek.

Yami secoua la tête.

\- _Non. Je l'ai appris de lui. Il était comme ça avant même de résoudre le Puzzle. Je souhaite seulement avoir pu être là pour lui..._

 _\- Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point il voulait te dire,_ dit Bakura. _Il détestait chaque moment où il ne pouvait pas te parler de ça._

Une nouvelle voix rompit toute réponse que Yami aurait pu avoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il au nom de Merlin ?

Yami se retourna pour voir le Ministre de la Magie se tenir là, stupéfait au-delà des mots par ce qu'il voyait. Voldemort gisant sur le sol était entouré de ses mangemorts. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait affirmé toute l'année.

Mais le Pharaon sentit son chagrin se transformer en colère à nouveau alors que l'homme ignorant se frayait un chemin à travers le champ de bataille jusqu'à Dumbledore, ignorant complètement les Mages manifestement affligés. À présent que Yami avait tué l'homme responsable du meurtre de sa lumière, cet homme tenait la seconde place en termes de responsabilité. Son ignorance, son désir de rester au pouvoir, son _incompétence_ générale avaient conduit ce point.

Les Ombres reprirent leur envol et, quelques secondes plus tard, Fugdge était épinglé au mur avec une épée sur le cou.

\- TOI ! gronda-t-il. Parce que tu as refusé de voir la vérité et que tu as agi comme le lâche misérable que tu es, mon hikari est _mort_ !

\- _Yami, non_ ! crièrent plusieurs de ses Mages.

Mais il les ignora. Les actions de cet homme avaient mené à la mort de Yûgi. Si Fudge avait simplement agi comme si la menace était réelle, il n'en serait jamais arrivé là, il en était sûr.

\- Qui ? demanda Fudge sans comprendre, distrait par l'épée sur sa gorge et les Ombres qui le tenaient fermement en place.

\- Le Prince ! hurla Yami. Mon héritier ! Mon ami ! Mon _frère_ ! Il est mort à cause de _ta_ négligence ! À cause de ta soif de pouvoir ! À cause _de ton ignorance_!

Harry et Dumbledore regardaient la scène maladroitement, se demandant s'ils devraient intervenir. À en juger par la colère du Pharaon, ils décidèrent qu'il serait préférable que les autres Mages s'en occupent, même s'ils semblaient garder leurs distances. Ils continuaient à lui hurler quelque chose dans leur langue étrangère, mais le Pharaon semblait ne pas pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça ! protesta Fudge, réussissant seulement à enrager un peu plus le Pharaon.

Son visage se remplit de fureur alors que les Ombres continuaient d'avancer, prenant lentement le contrôle du Ministre. Yami allait faire souffrir cet homme comme Yûgi a souffert toute l'année. Le poids que Yûgi avait porté toute l'année serait ressenti par l'homme responsable de cette chaîne d'événements.

Soudainement, Seto fut près de lui, le fixant sans broncher.

\- _C'est assez. Retourne avec Yûgi._

Yami tourna son regard vers lui, mais Seto refusa de reculer. Tout le monde se serait mis à courir pour leur vie.

\- _Il doit payer pour ses crimes! Son sang sera versé !_

\- _Assez !_ aboya Seto.

Sans la lumière de Yûgi, Yami commençait déjà à être consommé par les ténèbres.

\- _Yûgi n'approuverait jamais cela et tu le sais !_

Cela sembla atteindre les oreilles de Yami alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant. Yûgi détestait la violence, quelque chose dont Yami avait été réprimandé plus d'une fois. Fudge se tenait immobile, terrifié par la croyance en ces circonstances, mais il avait l'air optimiste alors que l'homme qui le tenait semblait s'arrêter à ce qui avait été dit.

\- _Je vais tenir l'idiot ici pour un moment_ , dit le Prêtre, remarquant l'hésitation de Yami et cherchant un compromis.

C'était son travail maintenant en tant que commandant en second de s'assurer que le Pharaon ne se soit pas perdu dans la violence.

\- _Retourne près de Yûgi_.

\- _Il est mort !_ hurla Yami, reprenant sa colère.

Il resserra sa prise sur le sorcier à sa merci, pressant la lame plus près de l'homme, faisant couler le sang.

\- _Et je ferai payer tous les responsables !_

\- _Yûgi !_

Le cri de Shizu fit tressaillir Yami et Seto, l'espoir s'élevant dans leur cœur. Cependant, cet espoir fut balayé par ce qu'ils virent.

Les Ombres commençaient à se faufiler sur la forme immobile de Yûgi, contre les ordres des Mages. Lentement, les Ombres commencèrent à consommer le Prince alors qu'il semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol de pierre solide sous lui.

\- _NON_ ! s'écria Yami, abandonnant sa proie et courant vers son hikari en train de disparaître, ignorant que Seto reprenait sa prise sur le Ministre.

Juste quand il atteint l'endroit, Yûgi disparut.

\- _Non_ , murmura-t-il horrifié alors qu'il tombait de nouveau à genoux.

Les Mages regardaient, choqués et tristes, l'endroit où le Pprince s'était évanoui. Les Ombres n'écoutaient pas. Elles insistaient pour prendre Yûgi comme le leur.

\- _Rendez-le-moi !_ hurla Yami, les ténèbres s'enflammant dangereusement, frappant tout ce qu'elles pouvait trouver. _Rendez-le-moi !_

La pièce explosa et le Pharaon se retrouva debout au milieu d'un ouragan d'Ombres alors que tout le monde se précipitait pour se mettre à couvert.

Dumbledore attira Harry derrière lui pour tenter de le protéger des assauts alors que les sorts et les débris volaient sauvagement. Les deux se cachèrent derrière un pilier de pierre que des sorts parasites avaient ébréché. Même les Mages avaient dressé leurs propres boucliers, essayant de penser à une manière de calmer le Pharaon.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour aider, professeur? demanda Harry.

\- J'en doute, Harry, répondit doucement Dumbledore, en jetant un sort de bouclier pour un sort qui se rapprochait un peu trop. Je pense que cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. En fait, je soupçonne que _je_ serais le prochain sur la liste du Pharaon des personnes à blâmer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, sans de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Parce que je suis celui qui est venu chercher leur aide et les ai convaincus de venir à Poudlard pour combattre Voldemort.

\- Oh, dit simplement Harry, tournant son attention vers la bataille parmi les Mages.

\- _Pharaon !_ hurla Marek, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Tous ses cris semblaient alimenter le feu dans sa direction alors que Yami tournait son regard vers lui. Marek grimaça alors que l'attaque frappa son bouclier, se demandant dans le fond de son esprit ce que les Dieux pensaient de tout cela.

Ryô et Bakura furent ceux qui se précipitèrent avant, évitant à peine les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Yami ne faisait pas attention aux dégâts qu'il causait ou aux personnes qu'il blessait. Si cela continuait plus longtemps, les ténèbres qui submergeaient son cœur ne partiraient jamais et les Ombres pourraient renoncer à lui comme leur Pharaon. Oui, Seto était techniquement le suivant dans l'ordre de succession, mais ils savaient tous qu'il n'aurait pas la même influence que Yami. Les deux parviennent à se rapprocher suffisamment pour le retenir avant qu'il puisse causer des dommages aux personnes dans la pièce. Ryô envoya rapidement sa propre magie sur Yami dans une tentative de contrebalancer l'obscurité qui empoisonnait le cœur de Yami. Cela sembla fonctionner car Yami tituba, perdu dans la fureur qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la tempête d'Ombres mourrait presque instantanément. À l'exception des éraflures occasionnelles ou des hématomes, tout le monde semblait s'en sortir indemne. Les Mages regardaient Yami avec un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude tandis qu'il était soutenu par Bakura et Ryô. Était-il déjà trop tard ?

- _Ryô !_ appela Seto de là où il gardait encore le Ministre, qui s'était roulé en boule sur le sol et gémissait.

Seto se hissa rapidement au rôle de commandant dans lequel il avait été poussé car Yami n'était pas en état de donner des ordres pour le moment.

\- _Reste près de Yami pour le moment. Bakura, toi aussi. Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et mettez-le au lit. Assurez-vous qu'il reste endormi. Laissez son esprit se rétablir tant qu'il ne peut pas commander son corps._

Pour une fois, Bakura ne questionna pas les ordres ou ne fit pas de remarque sarcastique. Il acquiesça solennellement et, avec l'aide de Ryô, le Pharaon fut ramené à Poudlard via les Ombres.

\- Mage Seto.

Dumbledore s'avança, considérant qu'il était sûr d'approcher puisque le Pharaon n'était plus là.

\- Vous avez mes plus sincères condoléances pour les événements qui se sont déroulés ici ce soir.

\- Gardez-les, lui dit-il froidement. Vos paroles et vos sympathies n'ont aucun sens pour nous. Shizu vous reconduira à Poudlard. Nous partirons quand le Pharaon sera en état de voyager. Les menaces qui vous ont menés devant nous l'été dernier ont disparu. Notre promesse est accomplie.

\- Je comprends, dit Dumbledore avec un profond salut, qui était censé être un signe de respect et de gratitude.

Mais ce n'était qu'un geste insignifiant pour les Mages.

Harry s'avança avec hésitation. Le Prince venait de mourir pour sauver sa vie, alors les Mages étaient probablement en colère contre lui, mais il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Parle, jeune Potter, ordonna Shizu en s'approchant, car ce sera probablement notre dernière rencontre.

\- Je -

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement.

\- Je voulais juste dire... merci, pour tout. Et... si je pouvais, j'aurais préféré prendre le sortilège à la place du Prince. Je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un meure pour moi...

Shizu l'étudia pendant un moment, ignorant Marek rejoignant Seto à son signe de tête.

\- Le Prince à su toute l'année qu'il mourrait à ta place. Il connaissait le choix qu'il a fait et en acceptait les conséquences. C'est simplement quelque chose que nous devons accepter maintenant.

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour le Pharaon ? demanda Harry, vraiment inquiet.

Dans sa façon d'agir, il semblait que le Prince était la seule chose qui stabilisait le Pharaon.

\- Il vient de perdre son ami le plus proche de ces cinq cents dernières années, répondit Shizu, sans le regarder et commençant à le guider, lui et Dumbledore, à travers les Ombres. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il irait mieux avec le temps.

* * *

\- _Nous y voilà, Yami_ , dit Bakura au Pharaon à peine conscient alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre. _Ton lit t'attend._

Yami ne répondit pas mais Bakura s'y attendait.

\- _Aide-moi à le mettre au lit, Ryô,_ murmura Bakura.

Ryô s'exécuta silencieusement et tous deux réussirent d'une manière ou d'une autre à passer doucement au Pharaon ses vêtements de nuit et à l'allonger sur ses oreillers.

\- _Tu as bien fait, Hikari_ , dit Bakura à Ryô tranquillement alors qu'ils finissaient.

Yami s'était endormi sans effort à l'aide d'un sortilège de Bakura.

- _Tu l'as empêché de se perdre là-bas._

\- _Mais pour combien de temps ?_ demanda sombrement Ryô. _Il n'est pas mon yami. Ma magie ne résonne pas avec lui presque aussi bien que celle de Yûgi. Ça a à peine fonctionné comme ça. Comment sera-t-il quand il se réveillera?_

\- _Nous nous en inquiéterons plus tard._

Bakura enroula un bras autour de son hikari et le conduisit hors de la pièce.

\- Je pense que les premières minutes seront cruciales. Ce seront celles qui définiront les actions de Yami à partir de maintenant.

Ryô soupira et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- _Ça va être si différent sans lui..._

Il s'interrompit alors que des larmes se formaient à nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- _Oui,_ admit Bakura, refusant de laisser couler ses propres larmes.

Ryô avait besoin qu'il soit fort maintenant. il pleurerait en privé plus tard.

\- _Nous avons tous bougé au sein de la Cour. Seto sera un bon héritier._

\- _Pas aussi bon que Yûgi,_ murmura Ryô.

Bakura fit garda le silence un instant.

\- _Non_ , acquiesça-t-il. _Pas aussi bon que Yûgi. Personne ne pourra jamais l'être._

Tous deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Shizu revienne quelques minutes plus tard.

- _Est-il calme ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement en désignant la porte qui menait à la chambre du Pharaon.

Bakura acquiesça.

- _Il est endormi. C'est le mieux que nous pouvons espérer maintenant._ _Je peux seulement espérer qu'il ne s'est pas trop blessé avec cette dernière crise._

\- _Nous devrons garder un œil sur lui_ , dit-elle.

Bakura et Ryô acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Si Yami n'avait pas réussi à laisser les ténèbres l'envahir, une autre crise comme celle-là le ferait certainement.

\- _Seto et Marek jouent actuellement le Ministre de la Magi_ e.

\- Tous _les deux ?_ demanda Bakura, choqué.

Shizu acquiesça.

\- _Ils voient s'il est vraiment digne d'occuper une telle position. Malgré la colère de l'aveugle du Pharaon, il avait raison. Si le Ministre s'était soucié davantage des gens qu'il servait plutôt que de son propre pouvoir, nous n'en serions probablement jamais arrivés à cette extrémité._

\- _C'est aussi probablement le test de Seto pour son mérite d'être le prochain prince..._ commenta Ryô, sa voix faiblissant le dernier mot.

Le sujet était trop récent pour avoir ces conversations.

\- _Peut-être_ , acquiesça Shizu.

Tous trois restèrent silencieux, alors que les événements de la journée continuaient de les transpercer à plusieurs reprises. Bakura fixait les flammes basses du feu qui était assis au milieu de la pièce, hypnotisé par les braises incandescentes. Malgré tout l'entraînement que Yûgi et lui avaient fait, ils n'avaient pas réussi à changer le destin de Yûgi. Il était si _sûr_ que Yûgi puisse zau moins esquiver la majeure partie du sort plutôt que de se faire frapper en plein fouet comme il l'avait été. Peut-être que les destinées ne pouvaient vraiment pas être changées. Peut-être que Seto en avait été capable parce que c'était son destin depuis le début.

Il sursauter quand Ryô se cogna contre lui. Baissant les yeux, il vit son hikari endormi. Avec un petit sourire, Bakura lui permit de rester là, pas particulièrement désireux d'être séparé de lui en ce moment.

\- _Nous lui devons tellement_ , dit doucement Shizu.

Bakura leva les yeux pour voir Shizu tranquillement en train de regarder Ryô.

- _À cause de lui, notre Pharaon a une chance de reprendre au moins ses fonctions, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même._

\- _Il a fait plus que sa part de travail aujourd'hui_ , accorda sobrement Bakura. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Nous n'avons jamais connu la Cour sans Yûgi..._

\- _Nous pleurons_ , répondit Shizu. _Nous pleurons et prions les Dieux qu'il soit passé paisiblement dans l'au-delà... et ensuite nous trouverons un moyen d'aller de l'avant._

\- _Comment ?_ demanda Bakura. _Comment pouvons-nous aller de l'avant ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas_ , répondit honnêtement Shizu. _Mais nous le devrons._

\- _Mais pas maintenant._

- _Non_ , acquiesça Shizu en se renversant sur son siège, tout faux-semblant de formalité disparu. _Pas maintenant_.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Seto et Marek réapparurent, tous deux couverts de coupures et d'ecchymoses. Bakura les regarda d'un œil critique.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous deux ?_ se moqua-t-il doucement.

Ryô dormait toujours sur son épaule et Shizu s'était isolée il y a quelque temps.

\- _Quel genre de jeu avez-vous donné au bâtard ?_

\- Ça _ne vient pas du jeu_ , dit Marek en s'installant dans un autre siège à côté de sa sœur. _Seto et moi relâchions un peu de vapeur dans la forêt._

\- _Comment s'est passé le jeu ?_

\- _Bien_ , répondit brièvement Seto. _Il a fondamentalement accepté la défaite avant même d'avoir commencé et accepté ainsi facilement sa peine. Il quittera son poste de ministre de la Magie le matin avec une annonce de ses erreurs._

\- _Ça doit être un record,_ murmura Bakura.

Seto lança un regard vers la porte fermée. Il changea de sujet, inquiet pour son roi. Cela était arrivé lentement au fil des années, mais Seto avait finalement accepté tous les membres comme sa la famille au même titre que Mokuba.

\- _Il est endormi ?_

 _\- Naturellement,_ répondit Bakura. _Il était tellement détaché de lui-même quand nous l'avons amené ici que ce n'était pas difficile de lui lancer un petit sort pour le garder endormi pendant un moment._

Seto soupira et s'assit lourdement.

 _\- Au moins, il dort. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ses rêves soient plus paisibles que la réalité... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme si avant..._

 _\- Aucun d'entre nous,_ dit Marek. _Et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda curieusement Seto.

 _\- Le lien entre yami et hikari a été brisé,_ expliqua Bakura en désignant Ryô. _La moitié de l'identité d'Atem est partie. L'état mental du Pharaon est la conjecture de quelqu'un._

 _\- Si les Ombres ne l'avaient pas pris,_ gronda Seto en serrant le poing, a _lors peut-être qu'il aurait pu y avoir une sorte de fin. Pourquoi les Ombres n'ont-elles pas écouté ? Elles n'ont pas désobéi puisque nous avons tous passé nos épreuves._

Marek regarda le sol.

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

C'était la question que tous se posaient. Pourquoi les Ombres avaient-elles pris Yûgi? Et pourquoi avaient-elles ignoré les ordres de s'arrêter ? Tous les Mages avaient ordonné aux Ombres de laisser Yûgi où il était, mais il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans la désobéissance des Ombres, presque comme si elles n'avaient jamais entendu leurs cris.

 _\- Ce sera la première chose que je chercherai quand nous rentrerons à la maison._

Seto approuva de la tête. Être commandant en second et héritier du trône était un travail plus important que Yûgi ne l'a jamais laissé croire. Mais là encore, Yûgi n'a jamais eu affaire à un Pharaon qui au bord de l'autodestruction. Il poussa un soupir, les événements de la journée le rattrapant, et une vague d'usure l'envahit.

\- _Va dormir_ , dit Bakura d'un air bourru. _Et prie les Dieux que toute cette journée ne soit juste qu'un rêve._

\- _Et toi ?_ contra Seto. _Tu n'as pas dormi depuis ton retour, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Non_ , admit Bakura. _Mais j'ai plus de raisons de rester éveillé que toi._

Il fit un geste vers la forme paisiblement endormie de Ryô.

\- _Fluffy a raison_ , bailla Marek. _Nous avons besoin d'être reposés pour demain... peu importe ce qu'il apportera._

\- Des problèmes, grogna Bakura au blond.

Il fut ignoré alors que Marek s'installait plus à l'aise sur le canapé à côté de Shizu. Seto cligna des yeux, fatigué.

\- _Tu ne vas pas aller dans ton lit ?_

- _Et toi ?_ demanda Marek, soulignant qu'il n'avait pas bougé non plus.

Seto ne répondit pas. Autant il voulait dormir dans son propre lit, autant il ne pouvait pas trouver la motivation pour se lever et franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre. En plus, il se sentait mal d'avoir un tel luxe en ce moment alors que la plupart de sa famille dormait ici, faisant silencieusement leur deuil. Au moment où Seto était prêt à rétorquer, Marek s'était déjà endormi.

Le silence régna dans la pièce et, bientôt, le sommeil s'empara de Seto. Bakura se remit à fixer les braises mourantes. Mourantes. De tous les gens qui étaient là, de tous les sorciers qu'ils avaient été envoyés pour aider, de tous les Mages, pourquoi était-ce tombé sur l'âme pure et innocente qu'était Yûgi ?


	41. Espoir ?

**Chapitre 40 :** **Espoir ?**

Yami se réveilla pour se découvrir dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si étrangement vide à l'intérieur ? Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et fut accueilli par le battement de son cœur. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression qu'il avait été arraché et jamais replacé ? Il sentit les effets de la Magie des Ombres qui l'entourait ; assez familier pour reconnaître la magie d'un hikari, mais assez différente pour qu'il ne sache pas d'où elle venait.

Cherchant désespérément des réponses, il suivit instinctivement le lien mental vers l'endroit où Yûgi devait très certainement l'attendre. Il ne rencontra rien.

L'horrible vérité le percuta alors que les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit. Yûgi ne l'attendait pas parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas l'attendre. Il avait été abattu par Voldemort tout en protégeant Harry Potter et ensuite pris par les Ombres.

Incapable de comprendre, Yami entra dans sa chambre d'âme et se dirigea droit vers le couloir qui reliait leurs deux esprits. En ouvrant sa porte, il rencontra la vue familière de la porte de son hikari, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était froide, sombre et peu engageante... comme une tombe.

Ne voulant pas accepter cela jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir pour lui-même, Yami tenta d'entrer dans la chambre de Yûgi, seulement pour trouver la porte bien fermée. Pour la première fois, Yami ne voulait rien de plus que de percer l'esprit de Yûgi, juste pour se prouver que Yûgi n'était pas vraiment mort, mais qu'il se remettait quelque part dans les Ombres. Pour la première fois, Yami était prêt à essayer.

Et ainsi il le fait. Il essaya de toutes les façons possibles de forcer la porte, de la douce persuasion aux explosions formées par les Ombres. Peu importe à quel point il essayait, la porte refusait de bouger. Même lorsque Yûgi avait été pris par les Orichalcos, sa porte avait été si inflexible.

\- _Yûgi !_ pleura Yami, s'abandonnant et s'effondrant contre la porte. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu dû être si altruiste ? Que vais-je faire sans toi ?_

 _'... Vis...'_

La tête de Yami se releva brusquement, certain qu'il venait juste d'entendre la voix de Yûgi, mais rien autour de lui n'avait changé. Cela devait être son imagination. Mais cela semblait être quelque chose que Yûgi dirait.

- _Pharaon. Pharaon ?_

Cette voix venait de sa chambre d'âme et, même si elle semblait familière, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de Yûgi. Confus, il se leva à contrecœur et rentra dans sa chambre d'âme, laissant la porte ouverte pour ne pas manquer si la porte de Yûgi changeait soudainement.

\- _Pharaon ? Es-tu réveillé ?_ appela à nouveau la voix.

Cette fois Yami reconnut Seto. Sortant de son esprit, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour voir le Prêtre se tenir au-dessus de lui avec un soupçon de peur et d'inquiétude.

\- _Je suis réveillé, Seto_ , dit-il calmement, en déplaçant ses yeux pour regarder la voilure au-dessus de lui.

\- _Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

Seto semblait choqué par ces mots et à quel point Yami semblait être calme. Pas que Yami puisse le blâmer vu son comportement de la veille.

\- _Rien_ , dit Seto, se remettant rapidement. _Bakura ressentit un changement dans le sort de sommeil qu'il t'avait imposé et pensait que tu pourrais être éveillé._

Alors Bakura l'avait ensorcelé pour l'endormir. Il supposait qu'il devrait être fâché, ou du moins indigné, mais il ne trouvait rien en lui s'en souciant.

\- _Je vois_ , dit-il doucement. _Est-ce tout ?_

Seto ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Yami soupçonnait que la seule raison pour laquelle il était là était qu'il avait été élu pour être celui qui le surveillerait puisqu'il était le commandant en second maintenant. Malgré le fait que Seto aimait sa famille, il n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser l'art du réconfort. Il était évident qu'il voulait demander si Yami s'il allait bien, mais il était également évident qu'il ne le faisait pas.

\- _Quand tu te sentiras prêt_ , _nous retournerons en Égypte,_ déclara finalement Seto _. Notre mission ici est terminée._

Yami acquiesça une fois.

\- _Tu peux y aller_ , dit-il.

Seto reconnut l'ordre de se retirer. Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Yami se retourna et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, regardant fixement le mur, ignorant les larmes silencieuses qui tombaient sur les oreillers. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il devait se lever, qu'il avait cinq autres personnes dépendant de son aptitude à diriger, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il se souciait seulement d'une chose et c'était le fait qu'il ne verrait ou ne sentirait plus jamais la présence de Yûgi.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry prit son dîner quelques jours après les événements au Ministère. La Gazette du Sorcier était sortie avec un article le matin suivant, admettant qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début et annonçant la démission de Fudge. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le corps de Voldemort ainsi que le corps de plusieurs mangemorts connus avaient été trouvés dans le département des Mystères tandis que les journalistes étaient dans les parages. Toute la journée, les gens étaient venus le voir pour s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir cru. C'étaient des excuses superficielles dans son esprit, mais il les accepta poliment.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui occupait ses pensées. Il était encore en train d'assimiler les évents de cette nuit, en particulier ce qui est arrivé avec les Mages. Il avait donné la version édulcorée à Ron et Hermione quand était finalement revenu et, heureusement, ils semblaient avoir compris qu'il avait besoin de temps pour régler les choses avant d'aller plus loin. Quand il s'asseyait et replongeait dans ses pensées, il trouvait ses pensées attirées par le Prince.

Harry savait qu'aucun des Mages ne l'aimait particulièrement, alors il avait été choqué lorsque le Prince l'avait poussé hors de portée du sortilège de mort, se sacrifiant pour lui. Harry avait l'impression que les Mages n'auraient pas tellement cligné des yeux si quelque chose lui arrivait, le considérant comme une victime de la guerre. Les actions du prince Yûgi prouvaient le contraire.

Les images du Prince, gisant sans vie, s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, essayant de dissiper l'image. Elle s'en alla mais fut remplacée par l'image d'un Pharaon affligé et chagriné, pleurant sur la mort du Prince. Il apparut à Harry à quel point les Mages des Ombres se souciaient les uns des autres.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Prince avait-il fait une telle chose? Il savait sûrement à quel point le chagrin frapperait de sa famille. Harry comprenait maintenant que les Mages étaient plus qu'un groupe de personnes qui partageaient des pouvoirs et obéissaient à une hiérarchie. Ils se souciaient vraiment les uns des autres. Brusquement, il se demanda comment ses amis et sa famille auraient réagi s'il avait été tué par le sortilège. Est-ce qu'ils auraient pleurer et crier$ comme l'avait fait le Pharaon ou se seraient-ils assis pour pleurer doucement comme Shizu et Ryô ?

Il savait que les Dursley ne s'en seraient pas souciés ils auraient probablement ri en disant «bon débarras». Sirius aurait eu l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de parrain, aurait fait quelque chose qui l'aurait renvoyé à Azkaban ou se serait refermé et serait devenu solitaire. Qu'en est-il de l'AD ? Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, mais aucun d'eux n'était aussi fort que son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Ils seraient les plus dévastés, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry ne pouvait pas les imaginer avoir le même niveau de chagrin que le Pharaon avait montré.

Soupirant, Harry posa sa fourchette et sortit de la Grande Salle, ignorant les murmures qui suivirent. Au moins, les murmures étaient différents maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment ces murmures allaient changer une fois que la vérité sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé au Ministère serait révélée. La Gazette du Sorcier avait négligé de parler des Mages.

Alors qu'il se promenait sans but dans les corridors, il tomba sur Luna qui chantonnait joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-elle avec gaité.

Elle avait été dans le groupe qui avait été escorté au château par des membres de l'Ordre et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Étonnamment, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore fait cette annonce à l'école. Une partie d'Harry se demanda s'il attendait que les Mages partent avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'étais justement en route pour voir les Mages. La rumeur dit qu'ils partiront bientôt, ayant tué Tu-Sais-Qui et tout ça. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? Ils ne sont vraiment pas si mauvais.

Cette partie de l'histoire faisait au moins son chemin à travers le château.

\- Euh... hésita Harry. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour voir les Mages...

\- Ne sois pas stupide, dit Luna en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais une fois que on s'assoit et qu'on parle avec eux.

\- Non, sérieusement, coupa Harry. Ils... sont en deuil... La dernière fois que j'ai vu le Pharaon, il attaquait tout et n'importe quoi. Il a fallu à la fois les Mages Bakura et Ryô pour le calmer.

\- En deuil ? interrogea Luna. Nous n'avons perdu personne. Et même si c'était le cas, ils ne se soucient pas tellement des sorciers de s'en affliger.

\- Nous non.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Mais eux oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle s'interrompit alors que quelque chose tiltait dans sa tête.

\- Tu as dit que le Pharaon attaquait tout et que c'était Mages Bakura et Ryô qui l'ont calmé ? Pourquoi pas le Prince Yûgi ?

Harry pouvait dire qu'elle connaissait la réponse mais ne voulait pas l'accepter.

\- Il a pris un sort de mort à ma place moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Cela explique le comportement de Pharaon, murmura Luna à voix basse. Je dois y aller, dit-elle rapidement et se dépêcha dans la direction qu'elle suivait à l'origine. Oh, et Harry !

Elle se retourna.

\- Ne te blâme pas. C'est ainsi que le prince Yûgi était.

Harry fut surpris de la proclamation, mais il réalisa que c'était à Luna qu'il parlait. Elle semblait avoir un talent pour toujours savoir exactement ce qui se passait avec quelqu'un. Il commença à lui courir après elle, mais s'arrêta. Il était probablement la dernière personne que les Mages voulaient voir. En fait, cela le surprit que le Pharaon ne l'ait pas attaqué dans son accès de colère.

Quelque chose que Luna avait dit piquait pourtant sa curiosité. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas le Prince Yûgi qui avait calmé le Pharaon et ensuite avait dit que le comportement du Pharaon était compréhensible une fois qu'il avait dit que le Prince Yûgi était mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la mort du Prince avait-elle tellement affecté le Pharaon et pas les autres ?

Il était sur le point de retourner dans la salle commune et d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, quand il décida soudain qu'il s'en fichait. Eh bien, non, mais les Mages avaient droit à leur intimité et il n'allait pas empiéter sur ça... _encore une fois_. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers la volière. Il avait besoin d'écrire à Sirius pour pouvoir enfin quitter les Dursley, maintenant que l'innocence était finalement reconnue.

De plus, un Yami no Game était plus que suffisant pour une vie.

* * *

 **Yami**

Yami se déplaçait silencieusement dans la chambre de Yûgi, rangeant soigneusement ses affaires. Il avait réussi à se forcer à sortir du lit il y a environ une heure, la première fois depuis la bataille. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était levé était qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ses cauchemars. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il était confronté à Yûgi. Au début, il avait été ravi ; il pouvait encore parler à son hikari ! L'exaltation s'est transformée en désespoir quand les seuls mots qui venaient de Yûgi étaient des accusations, blâmant le Pharaon pour sa mort.

Il savait que Ryô était toujours à proximité pour aider à faire taire les ténèbres qui menaçaient de prendre le pouvoir quand ces cauchemars se produisaient. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant à Ryô d faire un double devoir avec lui et Bakura, Yami se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas lui faire face ; ou l'un des autres d'ailleurs.

Au lieu de cela, il était entré dans la chambre de Yûgi via les Ombres, essayant d'y trouver une forme de réconfort. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Chaque objet lui remémorait des souvenirs qui aggravaient ses blessures émotionnelles déjà béantes.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? fit la voix étouffée de Luna de l'autre côté de la porte.

S'arrêtant, il écouta de plus près. Il savait que la jeune sorcière était venue il y a quelques instants pour exprimer ses sympathies et avait persisté malgré le fait que Shizu ait doucement essayé de la faire partir. Yami avait cessé d'écouter à ce moment-là, ne se souciant pas d'entendre ce qui se disait. Mais ça semblait avoir l'air de se terminer maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, Miss Lovegood, dit Seto. Mais ce n'est possible qu'une seule fois, alors utilisez-le judicieusement.

De quoi parlait Seto ? Avaient-ils offert quelque chose à la fille ? Probablement un moyen de les contacter en cas d'urgence. Ce ne serait pas surprenant elle était la seule sorcière qu'ils pouvaient supporter.

Yami soupira et retourna à sa tâche, essayant d'ignorer les pensées qui résonnaient sans répit dans son esprit. _Il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort. Les Ombres l'ont probablement ramené à la maison pour qu'il se repose loin des sorciers_. Yami détestait ça. Le côté logique de lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Yûgi puisse être vivant. La porte de la salle de son âme était fermée à clé et ne bougerait pas, quoi que fasse Yami. La seule chose pouvant provoquer cela était la mort de Yûgi... mais une partie de lui, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, espérait toujours un miracle.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il chercha la seule chose de Yûgi qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Il ne la vit pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prise pour la garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison ? C'était probablement ça. Il posa la main sur la porte, avec l'intention de demander à sa cour, quand il entendit quelque chose qui le glaça.

* * *

 **Mages**

\- _Qui prendra la septième place à la Cour ?_

Les Mages se regardèrent, choqués par la question que Ryô posait calmement. Était-il si désireux de remplacer Yûgi que cette conversation ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- _La Cour a besoin d'un porteur de la Clé_ , continua-t-il doucement.

Soudainement, sa question avait plus de sens. Il voulait juste être préparé pour l'arrivée dans étranger dans leurs rangs. Avant que Yûgi ait la Clef, Shadi en était le propriétaire, et même s'il n'était pas un membre "officiel" de la Cour, la Clé avait toujours son porteur.

Shizu interrogea avec hésitation le Collier pour voir s'il avait la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas, rapporta-t-elle. Le Collier ne me montre rien. Je suppose que nous chercherons à l'ancienne.

\- _Et comment ?_ demanda Bakura, avec une pointe de cynisme. _Nous sommes les premiers Mages des Ombres. Nous avons tous une connexion d'une manière ou d'une autre avec l'Égypte Ancienne, il n'était donc pas difficile de savoir qui était censé contrôler chaque objet. Et si je me souviens, c'était Yûgi qui a fait la plupart de ce boulot._

\- _Yami était avec lui pendant ce temps,_ lui rappela Seto. _Il aura probablement au moins une idée._

\- _Sauf que Yami est une épave en ce moment_ , dit Marek. _Il ne va pas être d'aucune utilité pendant un moment_.

Shizu soupira.

\- _Je suppose que nous ferons ce que Shadi a fait il y a toutes ces années et que nous gardons un œil sur l'humanité pour quelqu'un qui pourrait être compatible avec le Clé. Peut-être que Yûgi sera réincarné et réclamera sa place à nouveau..._

\- _Il a fallu cinq mille ans à Atem pour se réincarner complètement la première fois,_ rétorqua Bakura. _Qui sait combien de temps cela prendra-t-il cette fois ?_

\- _Où est la Clé d'ailleurs ?_ demanda Marek en regardant autour de lui comme s'il espérait l'apercevoir trainé par terre.

\- _L'un de vous ne l'a-t-il pas ramassé ?_ demanda Seto, choqué.

Une série de " _non_ " répondit à la question de Seto.

\- _Alors elle est toujours au Ministère pour que n'importe quel sorcier puisse le ramasser ?!_ demanda avec colère Seto.

Bakura leva l'Anneau et se concentra dessus pendant une minute. Les dents s'agitèrent avant de retomber sans vie.

\- _L'Anneau ne peut pas le sentir..._ murmura Bakura, choqué.

\- _Je pense que..._

Shizu s'interrompit alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient. Rapidement, elle exploita le pouvoir du Collier, ignorant les regards étranges qu'elle recevait.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Ryô avec curiosité.

\- _Elle était encore sur Yûgi quand les Ombres l'ont emmené !_

Bakura la regarda, dubitatif.

\- _Impossible_ , se moqua-t-il. _Le lien de Yûgi avec la Clé a brisé quand il... Les Ombres ne l'auraient pas pris avec lui ! Elles ont besoin de nous pour trouver un nouveau porteur et nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans elle._

\- _L'Anneau ne peut pas le trouver_ , argumenta Shizu. _Quelle autre explication avons-nous ?_

 _\- Mais ça voudrait dire..._

Ryô s'interrompit, n'osant espérer que l'impossible soit arrivé. Pas après l'exposition de Yami au Ministère. Pas après l'absence de vie de Yami ces derniers jours. C'était impossible, mais si les Ombres avait pris la Clé avec le Prince...

\- _Il n'est pas mort !_ finit Shizu victorieusement.

Un moment de silence choqué suivit la déclaration d'Shizu. Il fut brisé par une voix qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait entendre avant longtemps.

\- _S'il te plait, ne plaisante pas_.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Yami debout devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Yûgi. Il avait l'air terrible. Il était toujours vêtu de son pyjama et avait des larges cernes sombres sous ses yeux hantés.

\- _La porte de la chambre de Yûgi est fermée et je ne peux rien y faire. Même quand son âme a été prise par l'Orichalque, elle n'était pas ainsi. La connexion est brisée._

Il posa une main sur son cœur où la douleur persistait encore.

\- _La douleur que je ressens ne peut provenir de rien d'autre._

\- _Je ne plaisanterai jamais à propos de ça, Pharaon_ , dit Shizu, cachant doucement sa surprise de l'apparition du roi désemparé.

Ils pensaient tous qu'ils devraient se passer de lui pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- _Les Ombres ont pris la clé. Je n'oserais pas faire une telle déclaration si je n'en étais pas certaine._

L'espoir vacilla dans les yeux de Yami avant qu'ils ne redeviennent morts.

\- _S'il était vivant, je le saurais. La Clé a probablement été déplacée à la Chambre Rituelle à la maison pour attendre un nouveau maître. Elle a des sorts sur elle pour la garder cachée. C'est pourquoi Bakura ne peut pas le localiser._

\- _Je refuse de croire ça_ , dit fermement Shizu.

\- _Si tu es si sûre, utilise ton pouvoir pour regarder vers l'avenir !_ grogna Yami. _Dis-moi quand il reviendra ! Dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas le sentir !_

Shizu serra la mâchoire et consulta le Collier, déterminée de prouver que son roi avait tort et de rétablir son espoir. Après une minute de silence, elle secoua la tête.

 _\- Ça ne me le montre pas, mais ça ne change pas ma croyance._

 _\- Parce que c'est un futur qui ne peut et ne va pas exister !_ cria Yami, les Ombres flamboyantdangereusement _. Doutes-tu de la douleur qui m'a déchiré quand le maléfice l'a frappé ? Penses-tu que je pourrais confondre le vide qui me rencontre au bout du lien qui existait depuis plus de cinq cents ans avec autre chose ? Ton «espoir» ne repose que sur un vœu insensé._

Shizu était stupéfaite. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle découverte aurait dû donner au Pharaon au moins un peu d'espoir, mais elle semblait faire le contraire.

 _\- Assez !_

Seto se plaça devant le voyant alors que les Ombres continuaient de fléchir sauvagement.

 _\- Personne n'oserait dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre et tu le sais._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ demanda sombrement Yami _. Vous parliez tous du remplacement de mon hikari ! Est-ce que son existence ne signifie rien pour vous ?!_

 _\- Yûgi est tout pour nous,_ répondit Seto, nullement intimidé par le regard du Pharaon. _La pensée était celle de Yûgi et de ce qu'il signifiait pour nous. Il est bon de penser que les Ombres pourraient nous donner le temps de pleurer, mais nous devons aussi être prêts au cas où ce temps ne nous serait pas donné. Dans le cas où le destin décide d'aller de l'avant rapidement._

 _\- Je refuse d'accepter ça !_ gronda Yami, faisant un pas en avant, menaçant.

\- _Soit tu acceptes qu'il est parti et commence à regarder vers l'avenir, soit tu espères qu'il est vivant quelque part et qu'il nous sera retourné,_ cingla Seto au Pharaon, se tenant de façon protectrice devant le reste de la Cour. _Nous allons te donner du temps, mais tu ne peux pas critiquer tous ceux qui essaient de nous aider à rester stables !_

 _\- Yami._

Ryô s'avança, mais fut empêché d'aller trop loin par la main d'avertissement que Bakura posa sur son épaule. Le Pharaon tourna son regard vers l'hikari restant, seulement pour faire une pause. Ryô regarda fixement Yami, tissant avec soin sa magie autour du roi.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le combat sembla déserter Yami et il s'affaissa. Ryô tituba sur ses pieds, soutenu par Bakura.

\- _Tu l'as un peu surdosé_ , murmura le voleur.

\- _Il le fallait_ , répondit Ryô en désignant d'un signe de la tête le roi beaucoup plus calme.

\- _Pharaon -_ recommença Shizu.

\- _Nous retournons en Égypte dans une heure,_ interrompit froidement Yami, en disparaissant dans la chambre de Yûgi. _Faites vos valises_.

Les Mages se dépêchèrent d'emballer leurs affaires, ne voulant pas aggraver l'état du roi. Ils avaient eu de la chance ces derniers temps, Ryô réussissant à utiliser sa magie pour le calmer, mais il était évident que cela demandait pas mal d'efforts, en fonction de l'énervement de Yami. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était deux yamis instables parce que Ryô en avait fait trop pour le Pharaon. Au moins, Seto pourrait l'affronter en tête-à-tête si nécessaire, mais c'était un jeu dangereux à jouer.

Une heure plus tard, ils se tenaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune, attendant silencieusement le Pharaon. Lentement, sa porte s'ouvrit, le révélant entièrement vêtu de ses vêtements habituels, bien que ses yeux soient encore vides. Il sortit en portant deux fois plus de choses que le reste d'entre eux. Il leur fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il portait aussi les affaires de Yûgi.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller avec tout ça? Nous pouvons t'aider ? demanda doucement Seto, espérant que l'esprit de Yami était suffisant clair pour reconnaître le double sens de ces mots.

Yami resserra seulement sa prise.

\- _Je vais bien. Sommes-nous prêts à partir ?_

\- _Oui_ , acquiesça Marek.

\- _Alors allons-y. Si les Dieux sont miséricordieux, nous ne retournerons plus jamais dans ce lieu et ne croiserons plus ces gens._

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les Ombres, vers un avenir que Yami n'avait jamais pensé devoir affronter. Un futur sans Yûgi…

* * *

 **Quelque part dans les profondeurs des Ombres**

\- Réveille-toi, Maître, tonna une voix profonde dans les ténèbres, tirant l'homme qui était allongé là d'un profond sommeil. Bientôt le monde s'inclinera devant nous ! Tu as seulement besoin de m'aider à regagner ma force.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme, n'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Un ami, répondit la voix. Quelqu'un qui veut voir la justice servir.

\- La justice ?

\- Tes souvenirs ne sont pas encore revenus, dit la voix d'une voix apaisante. Laisse-moi te les rappeler...

Avec une soudaine flambée de pouvoir, les souvenirs affluèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement ; un mélange terrifiant de violet et de rouge.

\- Le Pharaon paiera bientôt pour ses crimes.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
